Keys to the Kingdom: Life Goes On
by thepenishellamightier257
Summary: Sequel. Alternate Continuity. For Sora and friends, it seems that their days of adventuring are over. But just because evil forces aren't threatening to destroy the universe, doesn't mean everything is so simple. New relationships, old enemies, and an upcoming wedding ensure that for the saviors of the worlds, life is anything but normal. Contains Original Characters.
1. The Band, Back Together

Sora looks out over the waves, gently crashing into the shore of Destiny Island's smallest landmass. To the seventeen year old, it's the perfect place, as beautiful and pristine now as it was during his childhood. Closing his eyes, he takes in a deep lungful of sea air.

Once upon a time, this place had seemed so small to him. Not only this islet itself, but his entire world. He and his friends had longed to go beyond it, explore what else the universe had to offer.

But he was younger then, ignorant of just how comforting a small existence could be. Sora's world had been taken from underneath him, a legendary weapon and grand adventure put in its place. Thus his longing reversed itself, and all he had wanted was to return home.

It had been a long, grueling struggle of over a year. Along the way he had faced unfamiliar new situations, and monsters of all kinds. He'd made new friends, experienced the betrayal then redemption of an old one, and even found love in a girl that had been his friend.

But only months ago he had returned home, triumphant and happy. What followed may have been deemed boring by some, but Sora had relished the chance for things to be normal. After all of his hardship, the Keyblade wielder was just glad to finally be home.

And now today, for the first time since his return, he is leaving once again. Thankfully, he gets to skip the destruction and devastation part this time.

"You look happy," Kairi says as she walks up the beach to him.

He turns to give his girlfriend, also the (relatively amateur) owner of a Keyblade and one of seven Princesses of Heart, a wide grin. She smiles right back, her deep blue eyes lighting up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replies, looking up into the bright blue sky once again. "It feels like it's been forever since I saw Azlyn and Telary."

The pair in question had been his staunchest allies during his journey to defeat darkness and return home. Loyal servants of King Mickey of Disney Castle (though they'd actually been thieving fugitives when he'd first me them), the pair were his best friends. Or his non-Destiny Islands best friends, at least.

"I mean, sometimes I talk to them on that video chat the king set up for us," he continues. "But it just isn't the same as actually having them with me, y'know?"

"Mmm," is all Kairi has to say to that.

"It's just kind of strange, I gotta say." The Keyblade wielder begins pacing up and down the beach, rambling all the while. "I go from living with them on a small Gummi ship, flying from world to world and battling evil, to having to see if they're available for a fancy phone call. As much of an adjustment as always being around those two was, it's just as hard to be _without_ them y'know?"

"I bet."

Sora frowns, turning to look analytically at Kairi. The first thing he notices, of course, is that she looks absolutely _beautiful_. He's always thought that, of course, but today she seems even more radiant. She's dressed in a purple off-the shoulder dress with a flowing skirt down to just above her knees, her long auburn hair tied back in a bun. Her shoes are short heels that perfectly match the rest of the ensemble.

But beyond simple beauty, the girl seems off somehow. Something in her eyes, maybe. They're definitely less shining and enthusiastic than they normally are. Her arms are crossed, the fingers of one hand tapping against the opposite elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asks, approaching with a concerned frown.

Kairi tilts her head to one side, eyes wandering like they always do when she's in deep thought.

"I feel fine," she replies after a minute. "I just… Well." Silence follows, whatever the girl was going to say kept off her tongue. She just stands on the beach, fingers tapping.

"Kairi…" Sora says softly, walking up to her and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? If I didn't know better, I'd say you look kinda nervous."

The redhead averts her eyes, thinking again. After a moment, she looks back at him. "I guess maybe that's it."

"Oh." Sora steps back, frowning as he thinks on his girlfriend's words. They don't seem to make any sense, which is so unlike Kairi his mind is already jumping to 'clone/robot' theories. "Is it about the wedding? I know it's royal and fancy and all, but I don't…"

"The wedding is fine," Kairi interrupts, letting her arms drop to her sides. "I'm actually really excited about that. Not just the whole royal thing, but also meeting Aladdin and Jasmine."

Sora can't help but grin a bit at the mention of his special friends from Agrabah. The desert world had been one of his favorite places to visit, and that certainly hadn't been the case because of his deep fondness for sand. He, along with Azlyn and Telary, had become friends with Aladdin and his bride-to-be (who also happened to be the kingdom's princess) very quickly.

Well, it seemed to Sora that he became friends with almost _everyone_ he met very quickly. But Aladdin somehow held a special place in his heart. Probably because the two are so alike in morality and attitude.

"They're gonna love you," he tells Kairi, hoping to maybe quell her nerves just a bit. "Why wouldn't they, you're awesome!"

Kairi giggles, ducking her head. "Yeah, thanks Sora." When she looks up, all traces of mirth are gone. In their place is that same apprehension. "But, once again, it isn't them I'm nervous about."

"Genie, then?" The big blue lug, a formerly all-powerful wish granting being whose powers were now reduced to flashy displays and bizarre transformations into people and things no one understood, could be a bit disorienting. But Sora thought he'd prepared his girlfriend well enough for those antics. "Or is it the sultan? Because hey, I've never met him either…"

Kairi sighs, loudly enough to curtail the Keybearer's reassuring rant.

"It's not anything like that," she says after a second of visibly gathering her courage. "It's actually, uh… Oh, never mind!"

"Kairi, please just…"

"It's Azlyn and Telary, okay!" the redhead blurts finally.

Sora tilts his head, shocked and confused. "What do you mean by that? You know Azlyn and Telary super well! Heck, Tel's your brother!"

"That's the problem." Heaving another heavy sigh, Kairi turns away. A moment later, she turns back. "We don't know how to act around each other!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sora argues, not noticing how that just makes his girlfriend's eyes narrow. "You seemed fine when we…"

"When we were battling hordes of evil creatures in a race to save the universe," she interrupts, hands on her hips. "Interaction is easy when you've only got a few seconds to talk before you're in danger again. After that…"

"You didn't seem so awkward when they left for Disney Castle again. You two had a very nice hug, I remember."

"That was fine." Kairi idly kicks at a small mound of sand the wind had just finished piling up. "We said we'd talk again, through the video link." A deep breath. "Well, we tried that. Twice."

"Not good?" Sora asks, as if the answer isn't apparent.

The Princess of Heart shakes her head firmly. "Some 'hi, how are you' stuff, one or two attempts to talk about the past that neither of us remember very well, and a whole lotta silence."

Sora frowns. "You didn't talk about the wedding?"

The Keybearer isn't referring to Al and Jasmine's wedding now, but rather Azlyn and Telary's upcoming nuptials. Along with being Sora's staunch companions, the pair had been best friends since the days they'd both lived in Radiant Garden with Kairi. During Sora's last adventure to defeat Organization XIII, the pair had finally announced their feelings for one another and subsequently gotten engaged.

Secretly, Sora gave himself the credit for getting the whole ball rolling. Not that he'd tell either of his friends that, of course.

"Only in the general 'things are happening' sense," Kairi answers with a shrug. "I don't know, maybe it's just something that'll pass after a while. I think that maybe there's just this one big roadblock, and if we can figure out how to get past that…"

"You will," Sora says, beaming his best smile at the girl he loves. He goes to her and takes her hand. "No matter how awkward things are now, you two are family. Remember that, and you can get through anything."

Kairi returns the smile, but hers is thin. She supposes it can't hurt to think like that, though Sora is admittedly prone to relentless positivity bordering on naiveté. In this case, that may be just what she needs.

"And if things keep being weird, just make sure to stick around with me," the boy continues. "It's just too bad Riku couldn't come. Well, _won't_ come. I just think he's being silly."

"I dunno, Sora," Kairi says with a slight shrug. "I think 'never go to the wedding of anyone you've ever kidnapped' isn't the _worst_ policy in the world."

The Keybearer shrugs. "Whatever, I guess. His loss."

Any further conversation is cut off by a buzzing in Sora's pocket. Immediately his eyes light up, and he draws out a small plastic box. It's a transmitter, designed to signal that Azlyn and Telary's Gummi ship is approaching.

"Oh man, _yes_!" Sora basically sings, smiling down at the little device like it's the best Christmas present ever. "This is gonna be great!"

"Uh huh," Kairi agrees halfheartedly.

"Plus, I can finally get back at them for all their intense PDA!" He turns to Kairi with an exaggerated look of disgust. "Seriously, you should be glad you missed most of it. Whenever they thought I wasn't looking, they'd just be all over each other. Well, wait until they get a load of what being disgustingly in love looks like from the other side!"

Two flashes of light blink into existence on the sand in front of Sora and Kairi. As they begin to coalesce into twin beams, then a pair of bodies, Sora flings his arms out wide. Surely Azlyn and Telary have been waiting for one of his famous hugs for a long time now.

"…Which is just gonna make us look stupid!"

The transportation sequence ends, Azlyn and Telary now standing on the island in the flesh.

Azlyn, her blonde hair still worn long around her shoulders, wears a short-sleeved blue dress in two pieces, her navel exposed above the long skirt. Telary is wearing a basic black suit and tie, with his red hair closely cropped to his head.

Neither of the pair seem to even notice Sora, too busy arguing.

"For the last time, it is a _perfectly_ serviceable gift!" Telary shoots back, throwing his arms wide in exasperation. "From one castle to another…"

"Makes _us_ look like we come from a cheap kingdom!" Azlyn yells, fists clenched tightly. She turns to Sora and Kairi, barely noting the fact that the Keybearer's arms are still spread wide. "What are you two gonna give Al and Jasmine?"

"Huh?" Sora replies, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Now _that_ is just a terribly rude question!" Telary snaps at his fiancée. "You can't just…"

Azlyn rolls her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm just this loud, obnoxiously rude…"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, I never said anything of the sort."

"Oh, but I can tell you're always thinking it!"

Sora has had enough of this. Placing both hands on his hips, the Keybearer yells, "HEY!"

Azlyn and Telary freeze mid-argument, turning toward their friend. After a moment, Telary's expression morphs into a sheepish grin.

"Uh, sorry about that," the wizard apologizes, scratching guiltily at the back of his head. "We just… There was kind of a…"

"Aw, who the hell cares anyway?" Azlyn cuts in. Without another word, she steps up to wrap Sora in her arms.

That at least seems to break the tension, and soon the two pairs are exchanging greetings. Hugging Azlyn is nice, if so tight it's nearly painful. Sora hardly minds, well used to the blonde girl's manner by now. After the knight steps back, Sora closely observes Kairi and her brother's hug. Seeing it, he can hardly keep from wincing. It seems the awkwardness wasn't just in his girlfriend's head.

When partners are exchanged, Sora allows Telary to fully draw him in. The tall wizard's embrace is as warm and gentle as the man himself, lasting maybe a few moments longer than is strictly "manly". But, that's just Telary. When the hug is over, Sora almost laughs at seeing Kairi rubbing her back with a small frown.

"Okay, now that that's over," Azlyn says, ignoring the frown from her counterpart. "Seriously, what are you guys bringing?"

Thankfully Telary chooses to not say anything this time, only stepping back with his arms crossed.

Sora reaches into his outfit's pouch, drawing out a yellow star-shaped fruit. "We decided to go symbiotic."

Kairi rolls her eyes, gently taking the paopu away from the Keybearer. "He means symbolic. You know the legend."

Azlyn nods. She turns back to Telary and, in her first non-hostile interaction with the man that Sora has seen, says, "Well, I guess we won't end up giving them the _cheapest_ gift, eh?"

"What's this present of yours anyway?" Sora asks before Telary seizes his scolding opportunity.

"A very nice serving bowl," the wizard says. Azlyn makes a face, but he either doesn't notice or isn't willing to engage at the moment.

Sora nods. He hardly sees how such a small thing could cause the pair's enormous argument. Noticing the lingering tension, he decides it could use some breaking.

"So, did you steal this bowl?" he asks with a grin. "Or do you _just_ do Gummi ships?"

Telary smiles, and Azlyn gives a little sort of amusement.

"Piss off, Sora," the knight says with a fond eye roll.

"It was a favorite of the king's," Telary explains, with a grin. "But Queen Minnie apparently has some new china she wants to start using, and the bowl just doesn't fit in. So she gave it to me and told me to put it somewhere the king will never find it."

"Well, should we get going?" Kairi asks. Sora nearly jumps, before guiltily realizing that he'd pretty much forgotten that his girlfriend was even present.

Telary looks over Sora with a frown. "Wait a minute. You aren't just wearing _that_ are you?"

"Honestly, Tel!" Sora scoffs playfully. Closing his eyes, he concentrates. Light surrounds his current, casual outfit. After a moment it fades, leaving behind a suit very similar to Telary's. The benefits of wearing clothes made magically by fairies are many.

"We're all ready then," Telary says, grinning. "Good. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

 **Well folks, here we are! The official next story in the Keys to the Kingdom universe. I put in quite a bit of setup here for the main interpersonal conflicts of this story, so we're all ready for Disney-movie-and-Heartless mayhem in the next chapter. I know it may be upsetting for all of you to see Azlyn and Telary fighting like this, but c'mon, it was pretty much inevitable. and I assure you, everything will work out for the best.**

 **Anyway, even though this was just a setup prologue chapter, I hope everyone's excited for what's gonna happen next! Until then, I wish you all the best!**


	2. A Party In Agrabah

The streets of Agrabah, known for their hustle and bustle, are certainly living up to that reputation today. People seem to be everywhere, either ordinary, shabbily dressed citizens going about their day or more richly appointed men and women of obviously higher social standing following the city's main thoroughfare to the palace. It's all decorated as well, banners and streamers and painted portraits of Aladdin and Jasmine seemingly everywhere.

"This place is amazing!" Kairi comments, looking up and down the streets with an awe and wonder that warms Sora's heart. Or maybe he's just warm in general, considering the fact he's wearing a black suit on a sunny day in the desert.

"What's amazing are some of the snakes around here," Azlyn chimes in, disdainfully noting a painted sign on a fruit stall. "I guess in the spirit of the royal wedding, they think they can get away with charging a king's ransom."

"You're wishing you had something to sell, aren't you?" Sora asks her, grinning.

"You're damn right I am!"

The knight turns away with a frown, and Sora can't help but look down to the only truly valuable item she has on her. The silver band of her engagement ring circles the ring finger of her right hand. He hadn't even noticed it when they first saw each other, that being the first time he'd talked to Azlyn without immediately getting the thing shoved in his face.

An idea suddenly strikes Sora, so he casually sidles up to Kairi. His girlfriend is happily observing a pair of young boys tossing a ball back and forth.

"I've got an idea," he whispers. She jumps, closing her eyes a few moments to regain composure. "Sorry. Anyway, if you want something to talk to Azlyn and Telary about, you should ask about the ring. Both of them just _love_ to go on and on and on and on and on…"

"Sora," Kairi says, giving him a quick glare.

"Sorry," he apologizes, smiling despite her displeasure. It only takes seconds for her to grin back at him. "Anyway, it's a good icebreaker."

"Mmm," the Princes of Heart hums, turning to look across the street. Azlyn stands at one stall, Telary at another several feet away. "Seems to me like those two have developed their own ice."

Sora opens his mouth to dismiss that notion, but finds himself unable to. After their argument on the beach vis a vis wedding gifts, the pair had hardly said a word to each other. The warp from Destiny Islands to Agrabah had been quick, but not so quick that the Disney Castle inhabitants had no time for even the slightest of affection amongst each other.

"Probably it's nothing," he says with a dismissive shrug. "They can get like this sometimes. Okay, never quite like _this_ , but still. We're all…"

A shriek from one of the playing boys sends Sora into action mode. Spinning on his heel, he spots the children's' ball go flying out of one boy's hands and into the busy street. Without hesitation, he dives after it.

Landing on his knees, the Keybearer skids across the sandy street until he can snatch up the ball. Holding on tightly, he lets out a sigh of relief.

All too soon, as it turns out.

The very loud noise of an extremely perturbed animal shocks Sora, so badly he yelps and falls back onto the ground. Looking up, he notices a camel looking down at him with a sneer. It wears a brown saddle, each side burdened with a tall wicker basket.

"What is the meaning of this?" demands a man coming around the camel's right side. He wears a long blue cloak, a concealing hood and veil hiding most of his facial features. Except for two eyes, staring coldly down at the Keyblade wielder.

"Uh, sorry sir," he apologizes, quickly scrambling to his feet. As he rises, he notices the clasp of the man's cloak: a round medallion with a picture of a golden hand upon it. "The, uh, the kids lost their ball. So I was just trying to get it for them."

The hooded man's glare doesn't abate, steadily boring down on Sora. For his part, the Keybearer just tries to look as apologetic as possible.

"You'd do best to watch yourself," the cloaked man's gruff voice rumbles. "And inform the children that this is no place to play. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Sora nods and gets out of the way. As he does, he looks back and sees that his small spectacle had held up quite a long procession of camels similarly burdened as the cloaked man's.

"Now _that's_ a gift," Azlyn comments as Sora tosses the grateful kids their ball back.

"We should probably start heading up to the palace," Telary suggests, grimacing at the passing caravan of camels. "If we get stuck behind another line like this…"

"I'm not done yet," Azlyn shoots back, arms crossed stubbornly.

"You are too," her fiancée says. "I distinctly remember seeing you at every one of these stalls!"

"Well, I hate to doubt the great superbrain, but I say again…"

"If you want to stick around," Kairi interrupts, placing herself between the feuding lovers, "then Sora and I can go hold a place for us in line while you two finish up here. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Kairi," Telary protests. "If anything, _you_ should stick around here, take things in for…"

"No, she's right," Sora says, stepping up next to his girlfriend. "I wanted to show her the area near the palace anyway. Stay here, see a few more stores. Talk. We'll be okay."

After another long moment, Azlyn nods. "Sure. We'll, uh, see you at the palace I guess."

"Don't start any trouble with the city guards, _again_ ," Sora warns the knight.

She scoffs. "No promises. Like I said, these inflated prices are insane."

"Just haggle 'em down," Sora teases, momentarily adopting a ridiculously twangy accent. Azlyn and Telary laugh at the impression, while Kairi just stares awkwardly between them.

"That's easy for you to say. You're just the halfwit brother."

Sora and Kairi set off down the street, following just a few yards behind the last camel in the blue-cloaked man's procession. Sora is still chuckling as they make their way. Until he realizes that Kairi isn't.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "It's just kind of an inside joke. You, uh…"

"I needed to be there," Kairi says with a small smile. "I don't mind you and your friends making jokes I don't understand, really. With all the time you spent together, I'm sure there are a lot. I don't feel uncomfortable."

Sora nods. "I'm kinda starting to though. Those fights they're having are way worse than anything that happened on our journey. It's got me a little worried."

Things only get more elaborate as they approach the palace, crowds gathering in earnest now to gaze at the wealthy wedding guests. Kairi occasionally moves away from Sora to get a better look at this or that, but she never gets far before he's caught up with her again. After a short walk, the Keybearer pair end up reaching the palace gate just as the blue-cloaked man is flashing his invitation.

"I hope we're not late," Sora says, fidgeting as he waits in line. "I wanted to see Aladdin before things got going."

As fate would have it, at that precise moment a blue blur of motion comes zipping out the gate's open doors. For a moment Sora and Kairi are taken aback, but then the brunette boy realizes what's going on. He grins.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" screams a blue-skinned child in a forest green scout uniform. His bandana is packed with all manner of strange badges ( _Cactus Milking, Camel Breach Birth,_ and _Panty Raider_ are just a few of the visible symbols.) He reaches behind his back and pulls out a poster. It depicts Aladdin's smiling face, the words _HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GROOM?_ printed above it in blocky black letters. "Have you seen my Al? Ya just gotta help me mister, the _Al Retrieval_ badge is my last one!"

"Uh…" Kairi stammers, completely taken aback by this small, yelling child.

But Sora just rolls his eyes at the antics. "No, I haven't seen Aladdin. Genie."

The poster is yanked down with a snap, revealing the scout's broad grin. "Sora!"

In a flash the badge-crazy child is gone. In his place hovers the big blue lug himself, Genie (formerly) of the lamp!

"Oh, am I glad to see you!" the former wish giver declares, wrapping the Keybearer up in his azure embrace. Sora yelps as he's lifted off the ground. "It's been so long, and I've been so _stressed_ with all this wedding prep. I'm going positively _grey_!"

And indeed, when Sora finally gets away from Genie's hug, he finds that his friend's entire body has turned a uniform grey.

"And who is _this_?" Genie gushes, gliding forward as his normal color reasserts itself. Kairi just stands still, rather confused by the whole thing. "Wait a minute, don't tell me, I know it! Uh… Kala? No, that isn't it. Er… Hayden? No, of course not. That doesn't even sound like a real name…"

"Kairi," the girl in question introduces herself.

Genie shakes his head. "No, no, I don't think that's it…"

" _Genie_ ," Sora exasperatedly cuts off the mystical man. "This is Kairi."

"Boy, do I feel sheepish." That said, Genie flashes down into the form of a sheep. "Sorry, my lady. My baaaaad!"

"No problem," Kairi says, giggling and taking the hoof offered to her.

"So nice to meet you!" Genie declares, shifting back to normal. "Of course, there's only one question to ask under these circumstances." A flash, and Genie is a tuxedoed French waiter holding a notepad and pencil. "Vill you be having ze chicken, or ze seabass?"

"What's this about Aladdin missing, Genie?" Sora asks, interrupting the big blue lug's shtick.

"He ain't at the wedding pavilion, kid!" Genie answers, returning to his regular form. "And kickoff is in an hour! He's missing, Sora, and anybody coulda gotten to him! Heartless, Jafar's vengeance-craving second cousin! _Televangelists_!"

"Just calm down, Genie," Sora tries to reassure his friend. "It probably isn't anything like that."

"He could be nervous about the wedding," Kairi chimes in. "Even in the desert, men can get cold feet. Probably he just went to get his head together before the ceremony."

Genie gives the redhead a broad grin. "You may be right! Allah knows _I_ was nervous for my first, like, ten weddings!"

"Ten weddings?" Sora asks.

The big blue lug shrugs. "Yeah eleven through eighty-four were cinches after that!"

Sora just shakes his head, no longer wishing to know. "If Al's in trouble, _any_ kind of trouble, we'll help him out."

"Then let's sniff him out!" Genie poofs into an azure canine. Sora and Kairi are taken aback by this, since the pooch so resembles King Mickey's loyal dog Pluto. "C'mon Sora, we're on the trail!"

"Go ahead," Kairi encourages Sora. "This sounds like a 'man-to-man' thing, so I'm just gonna go inside."

Sora frowns. "Are you sure? By yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," the redhead confirms. Raising one eyebrow, she asks, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, I guess not," Sora replies. He attempts a casual shrug, but it comes off a little jerky. "You sure you don't want to wait around for Az and Tel? It's a big palace, after all…"

Kairi's eyebrow only climbs higher as she places both hands on her hips. "I think I can manage following the line of elegantly-dressed dignitaries to the gigantic wedding pavilion just fine on my own, Sora."

"Uh, of course you can!" the boy agrees with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, go on in ahead. Alone. By yourself. I'll see you inside, then."

Kairi just stares at him for a moment saying nothing. "Yeah, alright."

"Nice girl," Genie comments after a moment. "Y'know, when you weren't ticking her off." He reaches out and grabs Sora around the wrist. "Now c'mon, we've got a groom to grab!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Not all of Agrabah has been decked out as festively as the main thoroughfare. That area is for the public to see, a bright and shining veneer to hide the poverty present elsewhere in the city. With Aladdin guiding the sultan, those areas were seeing a marked improvement, but progress can be slow.

In one such area, mostly abandoned and therefore not yet a target of royal goodwill, a young man walks the streets. He moves slowly, taking in his surroundings while wrapping himself in the memories they provide.

Finally the young man reaches his destination, carefully climbing over a fallen beam and into a dilapidated sandstone hovel. He follows the lone staircase upwards, to the large room at the top of the building.

The place Aladdin, soon to be wed to the princess of Agrabah, once called home.

It's gone even further into decay since his last visit, many months ago. But still, the young man can't help but feel nostalgic. This place was once his home after all, the one place in all the world that felt safe. Every night he'd look out the large "window", enjoying the palace view it provided. Dreaming of a better life.

That life is how to have, now. The palace is his safe place, where his future path lies with his true love. But some old feelings are hard to let go of, which is why he'd left one thing behind. The former street rat bends down, opening the bottom drawer of a decaying cabinet. Inside is a plain wooden box.

In contrast to its hiding place, the box is well taken care of. Other than a thin layer of unavoidable dust, it looks pristine. Placing it atop the cabinet in which it was hidden, Aladdin pops the case open.

Inside is a sheathed dagger. As Aladdin slowly lifts it out, it gleams in the light filtering in from outside. He grips it by its elaborately embossed and bejeweled handle, drawing the curved blade from its sheath. The weapon's gleam intensifies as light hits the blade.

And then, suddenly, the light is gone. Perplexed by the sudden shade, Aladdin whirls around.

Genie's head, swelled to a large enough size that it hardly fits inside the hovel, pokes through the broken wall. He looks concerned.

"Uh, hey Al," the big blue lug greets his friend.

"Genie," the young man says with a nod.

"Hey, yo Aladdin!" a familiar voice calls from behind Genie's head. The mystical creatures moves his noggin aside, revealing Sora straddling his huge neck like a caravan camel.

"Sora!" the groom-to-be exclaims, sheathing his dagger and setting it down. Sora dismounts Genie and hops into the hovel. When the friends meet, they affectionately slap hands. "So glad you could make it!"

"Like I would miss your big day?" Sora laughs, shaking his head. "Nuh uh, _this_ I gotta see!" He tilts his head, gazing past Aladdin to the dagger. "Speaking of seeing things…"

"I was wondering about that as well," Genie comments, shrinking down to gain access to the room. "Interesting matrimonial accessory, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not taking this with me to the altar or anything," Aladdin says, shaking his head as he once again raises and unsheathes the weapon. "I just wanted to give it a quick look before showtime." He turns away. "It, uh, it belonged to my father."

"Your father?" Genie repeats, pushing past Sora. "Al, you never said anything about your father!" He poofs into waiter mode. "Chicken, or ze seabass?"

Aladdin sighs, waving Genie away. "Oh, he's not coming." The future groom sheathes the dagger and places it back in the open case. "He died a long time ago."

Genie instantly droops. "Oh, I'm sorry Al."

"Me too," Sora adds sympathetically. "I can't imagine what that must have been like, growing up without…"

"It's not a big deal," Aladdin interrupts. "I accepted my father's death a long time ago. Or, at least I thought I had. But now, with all this wedding stuff, and the future… I guess it's still lingering a little."

"Yes, yes, lack of strong male role model," Genie says in a German-accented drone. He's transformed into a bald, bespectacled man in a tweed suit, sitting in an armchair with a pipe, pencil, and notebook. "Common psychological conundrum."

"What do I know about family, anyway?" Aladdin continues to rant, growing more and more frustrated. "I don't even _have_ a family!"

"Now that's where I'm gonna have to disagree with you, Al!" Genie declares, floating forward in his normal form. "Ya got me! And Abu! And, um…"

"Carpet!" Sora exclaims, pointing to where the flying purple rug is coming in for a landing.

It twitches happily at mention of its name, flying affectionate circles around Sora and Aladdin. Abu is on its back, chittering enthusiastically upon seeing Sora.

"Carpet, exactly!" Genie puts an arm around Aladdin's shoulders. Abu climbs off carpet, smiling as he rests atop the blue limb.

A shower of sparkles surround the group, and when its fades they're all sitting in a 1950s style family room. Aladdin is dressed in a sweater vest, reclining in a fluffy easy chair with an open newspaper. Carpet and Abu sit on the rug before Aladdin's chair, playing a game of jacks. Abu wears a little sailor suit, while Carpet has its tassels up in pigtails. Completing the picture is a suddenly blonde-haired Genie, dressed in an apron and stirring something in a mixing bowl.

"Whaddya think, Sora?" Genie asks the Keybearer in a womanly voice. "Are we just the model Arabian family, or what?"

Sora is at a loss for words, disturbed by the sudden and odd picture before him. After a moment of searching, he manages to stammer out, "Uh, yeah."

"See?" Genie yells as everything returns to normal. "One big, happy family, that's us!"

"Thanks, Genie," Aladdin says with a fond chuckle. "I guess I'm luckier than I thought."

"You sure are," Sora agrees.

"I forgot to ask," Aladdin says, "but are Azlyn and Telary here too?"

Sora nods. "They sure are. I brought Kairi too."

The former street rat raises a knowing eyebrow. "Oh, did you now? I look forward to meeting her."

"Why _look_ forward, when we can simply _go_ forward," Genie declares, morphing into a clock the size of Sora. "Which we really need to do, considering your wedding is in _less than twenty minutes_! Let's go, people. Up, up, up and at 'em!"

One snap from Genie takes care of Aladdin, the groom-to-be going from street rat to wedding-ready in a flash. He looks very snazzy in a white outfit, cape, and (in Sora's opinion) bitchin' hat.

"We're off to see the wedding!" Genie sings as Al and Sora board Carpet. The big blue lug is dressed in a blue and white plaid dress, holding a small basket that contains a very perturbed Abu. "The wonderful wedding of Al's!"

Genie's little song-and-dance finished, the group takes off into the afternoon sky. They fly high above the city streets, people of all stripes stopping in their tracks to gawk at their soon-to-be-sultan.

It's party time in Agrabah.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The blue-cloaked man leads his long caravan into the palace's outdoor stable, one of several constructed purely to accommodate the wedding guests. Luckily for him, Genie had over planned on accommodations. Most of the other stables are larger, built to hold elephants. The smallest empty building provides perfect privacy.

"You can come out now," the man says to one of the hanging baskets. "Coast is clear."

Two curved golden claws emerge from the wicker, running down its length and opening the way for its occupant. The man is tall and brawny, dressed in blue pants and a black vest. He's an almost sickly shade of pale, the dim light glinting off his bald head.

"Why is it that we must hide away and swelter, while the King of Thieves walks in open air?" the man demands, the set of golden claws he hold in one hand flashing dangerously. Behind him, other baskets are breaking as more and more men ditch their disguises.

The blue-cloaked man, King of Thieves, merely shrugs. "Somebody had to flash our invitation to the guards, Sa'luk." He waves the aforementioned piece of paper. "Otherwise, we spent all that time forging it for nothing."

"Well, we know all about 'for nothing', don't we?" Sa'luk spits back contemptuously. The other men, thirty-eight in all, are gathering, warily taking in the pair's confrontation. This isn't the first such spat, and it won't be the last.

"No wild goose chase this time," the King of Thieves says with calm assurance. He walks past Sa'luk and the rest of his men, pausing at the stable's doorway. The view across the lawn is clear from here, the wedding pavilion gleaming in the sunlight a short distance away. "The Oracle is the real thing. I'm sure of it."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"It's around here somewhere, I'm sure of it!"

Just as seedy streets branch off from Agrabah's well-maintained thoroughfares, so too does the glittering palace hide a dark underbelly. Beneath its pristine halls lies a mazelike labyrinth of dank passages. Back during Jafar's behind-the-throne rein, the dungeons were well-fed beasts, but since his departure from power they remain more or less empty. With his future son-in-law's guidance lighting the way, Agrabah's sultan had come to embrace the concept of community service. Captain of the Guard Razoul had protested, but been overruled.

Now the once occupied dungeons lay abandoned. The perfect place to hide something the royal family would wish to never be found again.

As Pete is finding out to his detriment.

"Where else would they put it?" the fat cat mumbles to himself, wandering into yet another empty cell. This is probably the tenth one he's checked today, none yielding him any luck. And that would be bothersome enough, if there wasn't also the grating annoyance of…

"This skulking is intolerable! When do we do battle with the Keybearer?"

The newbie.

Pete sighs, turning to face his new partner. The man stands in the doorway, tall enough to barely fit inside. His face is white as a sheet, with red tattoos on his chin. He wears a deep red cloak that reaches down to his knees, belted at the waist but left open to reveal silver armor on his chest. His pants are grey, patterned with red diamonds.

"Oh, uh, anytime now!" Pete assures his unfortunate new partner. "In this job, ya can't go ten minutes without the Keybrat and his lackeys jumpin' into a fight."

Truthfully, Maleficent's minion fervently hopes that this mission _won't_ include an encounter with Sora. The royal wedding had, according to Maleficent, been the perfect opportunity to seek her prize. With all security most likely focused on the event going on aboveground, how much focus could be spared for patrolling the empty underground?

"I yearn for battle," the newbie continues, thrusting his weapon for emphasis. "The stories your mistress told me of this Keyblade have made testing my might against its wielder the utmost priority! Gilgamesh shall not be denied!"

Pete sighs, shaking his head as he pushes past Gilgamesh into the hallway. Why did Maleficent have to go and recruit this bozo? Emboldened by their newly acquired base of operations, the Mistress of All Evil had immediately begun making plans. Her first act had been to plunge back into the pocket dimension in which she'd found Pete after his banishment, searching for new minions.

Well, she had discovered a new minion alright. Enter Gilgamesh, a boisterous warrior trapped in the endless void. He had immediately jumped at the chance to be freed from his wandering, but seemed less enthusiastic when Maleficent's endgame of universal rule had been explained. It seemed that he'd been burned by such a deal before.

It wasn't until mention was made of the Keyblade that Gilgamesh's interest seemed piqued. A legendary blade that supposedly chose its own wielder was apparently right up this guy's alley. And if things came to a fight, well, Pete would be glad to leave the Keybearer to the newbie.

"Well, I don't fancy denyin' Maleficent anything she wants neither," Pete shoots back, scowling at his partner. "I know this may seem like grunt work, but just wait until we get our hands on what we came for! Last time I saw it, these bozos had it. They musta locked it up in the palace, and we're gonna keep looking until we find it!"

Gilgamesh says nothing, only crosses his arms and lets out an exasperated huff. Hotheaded buffoon! Just wait until he discovers the power of what they're after. That should be enough to make him change his tune, Keyblade or no…

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!"

Genie is truly in his element at the moment, dressed in a red satin blazer with thick black hair covering his blue scalp. He stands at the end of a very long, wide red carpet, holding a microphone and giving his best showman grin to seemingly no one. There are crowds of people lined up on either side of the welcoming rug, but those definitely aren't the people he's addressing. Sora stands next to him, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm here with a recent arrival, the Keyblade wielder himself!" Genie exclaims, pausing as applause sounds from nowhere. Still grinning, he sticks the mic in the boy's face. "What's your name, son?"

The Keybearer glares back at the intrusive genie, who only just pokes the microphone at him expectantly.

"C'mon, man, like we practiced! The readers'll get a kick out of it!"

Finally, he gives in, mumbling, "I'm Sora."

Genie cocks his head. "You're _Sora_?"

Sora sighs. He really can't believe he let himself be talked into this. "Well," he says with considerable weariness and an Italian accent, "it'a hurts'a!" As soon as he's done with his line, the boy takes off for the wedding pavilion at top speed.

Genie doesn't mind, diving right back into his fourth wall breaking antics.

"This message brought to you by sand, and ignoring established Kingdom Hearts canon!" He announces, gesturing back at a wide shot of the vast Arabian desert. "It's _everywhere_! Get used to it!"

Sora rushes right into the wedding pavilion, only stopping to take a breath once he's inside. The first room of the complex seems to be the gift depository, if the high piles of gold, jewels, and bejeweled gold are any indication. It's mostly empty too. The guests have already migrated to the inner chamber that will be serving as a chapel.

Three people stand by one glittering pile near the back. Azlyn and Telary appear to be having a conversation with someone unseen, while Kairi stands back a few feet. Her hands are folded, and one heel taps against the room's stone floor.

Sora quickly rushes over, gaining Kairi's attention but not the Disney Castle pair's. He can hear who they're talking to now, though. There's no way the Keybearer could ever forget _that_ voice.

But, he talks to Kairi first. "Hey."

"Hi," the redhead replies with an acknowledging nod. "Did you know that one of your friends is a bird?"

Sora winces. He'd forgotten to mention that. "Um, yeah."

"A parrot," Kairi continues, feigning nonchalance. "And not an anthropomorphized, Disney Castle-type parrot. Just a parrot."

"There's also a crab I know pretty well," Sora declares with a wry smile.

"I shouldn't be surprised, after Genie. But him, at least you explained beforehand. This Iago you talked about, I assumed he was just a regular person. But he's a parrot."

"I think that's been established," the Keybearer replies.

Kairi is silent for another moment, then, "Okay, I've processed your parrot friend. We can move on now."

Sora laughs, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and gently leading her forward. Azlyn and Telary part as he arrives, to reveal Iago the wisecracking parrot. He's perched on a pile of golden items, happy as a clam.

"Oh, hey there Sora!" Iago exclaims. "Nice to see you could make it." Reaching down, he pulls up the paopu the islanders brought as a gift. "Really, bub?"

Sora sighs. "Hey, I remember you stealing a fruit just like that from me once!"

"Back then I was desperate and near-starving," the parrot says dismissively. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"What are you even doing out here?" Sora asks, giving him a suspicious look. "Not plotting to make off with some gifts, are ya?"

Iago gasps, pressing a wing to his chest. "Me? Why, no Sora. In fact, I'm doing just the opposite! Someone has to make sure the happy couple aren't getting stiffed!"

"I was just letting Iago know he should tell Al and Jasmine that Tel and I are _so_ not against regifting," Azlyn chimes in with a sly smile.

"Speaking of, how is Aladdin?" Telary asks. "Kairi said there was some kind of emergency?"

Sora shrugs. "No big deal. He just needed a pep talk, that's all. Everything's on track now."

"Well, then we'd better get inside," the wizard says, leading the way into the main chapel.

"I think most of the guests are in already," Sora informs Iago as the other go on ahead. "You wanna come and sit with us? Or, uh, _perch_ with us I guess?"

The scarlet parrot shakes his head, leaning back into his golden heap. "Oh, I can see just fine from here."

Aladdin's been nice enough to make sure there's a velvet roped section reserved for his offworld friends near the front. There are no chairs, everyone seemingly content to stand for the ceremony. The chapel is set up like a giant gazebo, a large circular chamber surrounded by marble columns holding up the roof. Colorful banners and tapestries hang down, some balloons even scattered around the ceiling.

"This is really lovely," Telary comments as the quartet settle in to their designated area. "We're gonna do the ceremony in the castle audience chamber, but I love the outdoor feel. Don't you Azlyn?"

The knight grunts noncommittally, not even looking at her fiancée.

"That audience chamber will be a great place to hold a wedding," Kairi says to her brother, her voice only slightly shaking. She leans over Sora to give the wizard a smile. "What, uh, what are your colors going to be?"

Telary frowns. "We haven't discussed that yet. I figured we'd just use the castle's traditional red and yellow. What about you, Azlyn?"

"Hey, look!" Azlyn exclaims, pointing up to the altar. The sudden movement takes Sora by surprise, nearly knocking the Keybearer off his feet. "It's Aladdin! Hey, Al!"

The groom smiles back at her, waving at the quartet with a brilliant smile on his face. They all wave right back, though Kairi's is much shyer than the rest. Upon seeing the redhead though, Aladdin gives Sora a sly wink of approval. The Keybearer looks away, blushing.

Carpet flies in carrying Abu on its back. The little monkey is dressed finer than usual, in a white vest and fez. They land in the front row, squeezing in next to Sora's group.

"Hello there," Kairi greets amiably, holding out a hand to the primate. "I'm Kairi. You're Abu, right?"

The monkey-in-question chitters happily, clasping the redhead's hand firmly in both of his and giving it a shake.

"The monkey _doesn't_ talk, I take it?" Kairi whispers to her boyfriend.

He laughs, shaking his head. "Uh, not as far as I know."

She sighs. "Of course he doesn't."

"He seems to like you, though," Telary points out.

Sora nods. "Animals always like Kairi."

"Explains you and Riku's big rivalry, then," Azlyn comments playfully.

Telary groans. "Azlyn, is that really…?"

"It was a _joke_! Geeze, lighten up already!"

Any further bickering is cut off when the doors at the far end of the chapel burst open. Genie stands still as they swing shut again, dressed in a white jacket and pants, a tall white hat with a red feather atop his head. Gold epaulets shine on his shoulders.

Holding up a long brass trumpet, the former wish granter blows out a few loud notes. When he's finished, he gives his instrument a twirl and disappears in a puff of pink smoke. The flower girls follow after, three young women in pink and white. As they go, they throw pale purple petals from their baskets. A young boy in white trails them, holding up a red and gold banner.

The guests begin to chatter excitedly as four palace guards enter, a purple chair resting on their shoulders. Seated in the chair is a small, plump man with a thick beard and mustache, dressed in white. He looks very distinguished despite his size, but still friendly.

"Your Majesty," the people murmur as he makes his way past, bowing low to the floor in his presence.

The sultan takes it all in with a regal bearing. Until, that is, Carpet rises a few feet in the air and Abu starts chittering. When he spots the cheering monkey, the monarch smiles and gives him a sincere wave.

Sora and company bow as Sultan passes them by, only rising once both of his feet are on the ground.

"What a blessed day!" the old man declares, rushing up to Aladdin with a huge smile. "I've waited a long time for this day to come."

"We all have, Your Majesty," Aladdin replies

Sultan takes the young man's hand. "I'm glad it's you she's marrying, my lad. I truly am."

"Beautiful!" Genie exclaims. "And me without my camera!" He frowns, suddenly annoyed. "Gee, I sure wish somebody would show some initiative and invent one of _those_ around here. Oh well, show must go on!"

The big blue lug turns back to the entrance and thrust out all ten fingers. Electricity sparks from the digits, becoming four white doves carrying a long yellow carpet. Tweeting happily, they fly off to spread it the length of the chapel. Two peacocks await at the open door, their tail feathers unfurled to obscure what's behind them. As soon as the yellow carpet has settled, their tails slowly swing shut, revealing the blushing bride.

Jasmine looks more beautiful than Sora thinks she ever has, wearing a lovely white gown with golden accents. Two white flowers in her black hair hold up a veil of white silk. Smiling wide, she begins her march down the aisle. At a snap from Genie, 'Here Comes The Bride' begins to play.

Aladdin looks absolutely stunned, unable to do anything but watch as the woman he loves walks towards him.

Tears stream down the cheeks of Sora, Telary, and Kairi. It's just so beautiful, they can't help it. Even Azlyn gives a tiny sniffle. By Aladdin's side, Genie is barely holding himself together. His entire body shakes with held-in tears.

Finally Jasmine reaches the front. Her eyes lock onto the groom, distracting her so much that she nearly stumbles right into her father.

"I never thought this day would come," Sultan tells his beloved daughter. "And now that it's here, well… Now, it feels as if it has come too soon."

"Father," Jasmine coos, taking the small man into her arms. After a moment, they release each other. Straightening, the Princess of Heart offers her hand to Aladdin.

He takes it with the lightning speed Sora's only seen the street rat display when fighting Heartless.

That's what gets Genie. " _It's just so beautiful_!" he exclaims, tears openly streaming down his cheeks. Groping blindly, he grabs the first thing he can get his hands on. With a might heave, he blows his nose. The object flaps indignantly, and the big blue lug pulls away and realizes he's just used Carpet as a snot rag. "Oh, uh, sorry!"

"Well," Aladdin says to his bride, "we're finally here."

Jasmine nods, beaming. "Together forever."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sa'luk watches the pavilion's golden roof, awaiting the King of Thieves' signal. The man is barely containing his rage. How dare that softhearted fool treat him like some lackey! If it weren't for Sa'luk, the king would be dead a hundred times over. Yet here he is, waiting to cue the distraction.

Finally, a bright light flashes off the roof. The King of Thieves crouches there, holding up a silver sword to reflect the sun.

"Go time," Sa'luk informs the other thirty eight men. Flexing the hand that holds his fighting claws, he approaches a loitering elephant.

If the king wants a distraction, then a distraction he shall have.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Aladdin and Jasmine are just taking their places for the vows when the first tremor shakes the pavilion. Everyone feels it immediately, looking around in cautious wonder.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon," Azlyn quips.

"What is this?" Sultan mumbles, beside himself. "What in the world could be…?"

The deafening trumpet of a panicked pachyderm quickly answers that question.

Genie gasps, decking himself out in full cowboy gear. "STAMPEDE!"

The word has barely left his throat before the elephant rams through a trio of column. Its force is great, and the pillars immediately crumble into stone fragments. The guests scream, backing away quickly from falling debris. And, of course, the still-charging animal.

Sora and company dive out of the way, finding themselves directly in the beast's path. Kairi luckily has the foresight to grab Abu as she flees, but Carpet is thoroughly trampled. All things considered, of course, that's not exactly a new experience for it.

The elephant continues charging until it reaches the altar, nearly squishing the bride and groom. With another trumpet, the pachyderm blunders through two more pillars and flees onto the open lawn.

The guests are following its cue, screaming and rushing out between the still-standing pillars. But what they find is far from escape. No sooner have most fled before they are pushed back inside.

Men stream into the pavilion, all attired in dark colored clothing. Beyond that, no two are the same. All of them seem equally menacing, however.

"It's an attack!" Telary cries out in alarm.

"Well of course it is!" Sora replies, summoning the Keyblade to hand. "We really can't go _anywhere_ , can we?"

The invaders fall upon the guests, snatching whatever they can grab. Fine jewelry, full purses, even one man's prosthetic leg! What could they possibly need _that_ for? They work quickly and efficiently, obviously well versed in their art.

The palace guards arrive on the scene, weapons drawn. Razoul, the guard captain, looks over the scene with palpable disgust.

Grunting, Azlyn reaches down and quickly tears her skirt at the hem. Once it's opened to about mid-thigh, she kicks off her heels and leaps forward. She falls onto the back of one thief, tackling him to the floor before he can make off with his loot.

Following their companions lead, Telary, Sora, and Kairi charge forward. Sora cuts down a man, then turns to see Kairi engaging another. Her Keyblade clashes against his sword, struggling against each other.

The more experienced Keybearer rushes his girlfriend's opponent, bashing Kingdom Key into his waist.

"Uh, thanks," Kairi says, looking a little miffed.

Across the room, Azlyn snaps out a kick that sends a thief falling to the floor in agony. Flipping forward, she rams the heel of her hand into another vandal's face. Not far away, Telary blasts a man with a small chunk of ice.

But the offworlders can't be everywhere at once, and where they aren't, the thieves are thriving. Sa'luk in particular is having good luck, easily besting any who stand against him.

"They fight like demons!" comments one guard, sitting on the floor where he'd been knocked down.

"Worse than demons!" his rotund partner declares, helping his friend up. "They are the Forty Thieves!"

"I think I saw them open for Black Sabbath in Boston," Genie comments. His body is stretched to its limits, pressed against the cracked and decaying ceiling to keep it from falling down completely. "But I only count thirty-nine!"

Aladdin knocks down a skinny thief, affording himself a clear view of the entrance chamber/treasure depository. A man skulks around inside, dressed in a blue cloak that conceals his face.

"Forty," the groom declares. Frowning, he rushes after the sneaky bandit.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The King of Thieves crouches before a table, pushing aside gifts like they're knick knacks instead of priceless valuables. He's only interested in one thing, and the rest might as well be useless. The man blocks out everything else, the sounds of battle coming from the chapel and the muffled squeals of Iago, stuffed in a jar.

Finally, he finds what he was seeking. It's a short golden rod, a large green emerald atop it. Smiling beneath his mask, the king grabs it.

"Finally!" he declares. "After years of searching…"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little longer!"

Startled, the king whirls around just in time for Aladdin to pounce, tackling him to the hard ground. The thief lands on his back, still tightly gripping his prize. Now Aladdin has both hands around it too, the struggle turning into a fierce tug-of-war.

But the King of Thieves has been in similar situations too many times to let some upstart boy take his goal away. With a grunt, he throws the former street rat off. Aladdin lands hard, grunting in pain.

"Nice try, lad," the cloaked man says, the sarcasm obvious. "But I'm afraid this is _mine_ now!"

Aladdin rises, crouching in a fighting position. The two men circle each other warily. The groom fakes left, then swiftly charges right. But the Forty Thieves' leader is too smart to fall for that, ducking the blow.

Aladdin barely stops himself before he barrels into another pile of gifts. He quickly whirls to see the King of Thieves staring at him. Even with his mouth covered, Aladdin can tell he's smirking.

With another roar, the groom charges again.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora is holding off two men at once, while behind him Kairi squares off with a _very_ large vandal. She jumps forward, Keyblade reared back for a strike. The blunt blade impacts against the thief's belly, not doing much besides jiggling it.

He retaliates, his flabby yet powerful arm snapping out at the redhead. She ducks aside, barely avoiding the blow. Lashing out, she slams her Keyblade into the outstretched limb. The bandit cries out in agony.

The Princess of Heart steps forward to deliver a finishing blow, but her opponent quickly spins around and smashes his other arm into her shoulder. She grunts and falls down to her knees, looking up just in time to see the injured vandal give her a gloating smile.

She feels a flare of indignant rage at the sight. Slashing her Keyblade horizontally, she cuts the big thief's legs out from under him. With a cry of surprise and pain, he falls flat on his back.

"Kairi!" Sora yells, sliding to her side and helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Better than this guy, anyway."

Sora looks down at the fallen bandit, then back up at Kairi. He gives her a grin, though she can sense hesitation in it.

"Nice shot, then," the more experienced Keybearer congratulates her. "But he almost had you. Probably it's better if you stick with me."

"What!" Kairi exclaims. "Sora, I know you care about me, which is great and all, but I can handle myself just…"

Sora's eye widen and he moves, shouldering Kairi aside and bringing up his blade. A thick daggers clashes against the Keyblade, spinning off as it's deflected. A thief jumps into Sora's space seconds later, wielding two scimitars.

Sora blocks a slash, dodges another, and brings the Keyblade up to smash into his opponent's nose. As the man groans in pain, Sora turns to Kairi with a knowing smirk.

"Like I said, stay close."

Kairi frowns, but grudgingly follows her boyfriend as he seeks out new adversaries.

"You're supposed to prove _my_ point," she mutters to the universe in general. "It's a whole 'girl power' thing."

If one is looking for "girl power", they need go no further than Azlyn. The knight is a fighting machine even without her shield, easily knocking down thieves in droves.

Shoving an invader aside, she finds herself face-to-face with a new opponent. The man is only about half her height, dressed in dark blue robes that remind Azlyn of Mulan, and wearing a straw hat.

"Hyaa!" the man cries, launching immediately into a series of quick, powerful thrusts, chops, and kicks. All the while he screams, high-pitched nonsensical noises obviously meant to intimidate.

Azlyn draws back into a battle stance as well, fists raised. The kung-fu thief prepares his body to strike, but pauses once he feels a tap on his shoulder. Confused, the man turns to see Princess Jasmine standing before him. She doesn't look happy. Without making a sound of her own, the bride gives the thief a powerful punch right in the kisser.

"That's for ruining my wedding," she declares. Azlyn nods approvingly.

Sa'luk watches as the attack falls apart, the Forty Thieves proving no match for the defenders of Agrabah. He tightens his grip on the brass claws, his teeth similarly grinding. This fiasco is over, and it's time to retreat.

"Gather up the others," Sa'luk orders the nearest thief. "It's time to get out while we can. We'll leave the king to his plans."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"You have spirit, boy," the King of Thieves congratulates Aladdin, surprisingly sounding sincere rather than mocking. "But you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves."

The pair both have a grip on the staff once again, circling each other as they struggle to prove dominate. Aladdin takes a step and finds himself looking over the cloaked thief's shoulder into the chapel.

The former street rat smiles. "A king's only as good as his subjects, _Your Majesty_. And it looks like yours are leaving you in the lurch."

The King of Thieves hesitates, briefly glancing over his shoulder to confirm the boy's story. Aladdin takes advantage of the opportunity, finally succeeding in tugging away the staff. The king turns back to him, but Al can see in his eyes that he's conceded defeat.

Suddenly the incensed elephant returns, smashing into the room on a collision course with Aladdin and the King of Thieves. The groom's self-preservation instincts kick in immediately, diving out of the charging animal's path. The King of Thieves merely skips back a few steps, disappearing behind the elephant.

The creature crashes through the entryway, charging out onto the lawn. Aladdin watches it for a moment, and when he turns back he finds the King of Thieves has disappeared.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Well, I don't think we're getting the catering deposit back," Genie declares as he peels himself off the ceiling. As it turns out, the plaster he was pressed against is pretty much all that remains of it. "Gee, was this thing even built to code?"

The entire pavilion is an utter ruin. The floor is cracked, most of the columns are only stubs, and the only people remaining are the wedding party and their offworld friends.

"I'm usually all for happy occasions descending into violence," Azlyn remarks, surveying the scene with her arms folded. "But this time I can't say I approve."

"Oh, this is a disaster!" Sultan laments, clutching his daughter's hand tightly for support. "How are we to have a wedding without a pavilion?"

"Need a pavilion, do ya?" Genie remarks, transforming himself into a big-bellied construction foreman. Licking the tip of his pencil, he begins noting things on a clipboard. Flicking one finger, he sends out magical sparks that hit Azlyn, Abu, Carpet, and Telary. The quartet are instantly outfitted with white hard hats, leaning around an idling bulldozer with mugs of coffee in hand.

"I wanna see some resumes on these guys," Genie whispers to the sultan. "And don't let the blonde near any power tools."

"Whatever you need Genie, you shall have," Sultan assures the big blue lug. "Isn't that right Jasmine?" She's gone, no longer at her father's side. "Daughter?"

The princess in question strolls into the gift depository, noting its utter devastation with a calm air. Sora, Kairi, and Iago are already there, clearing what clutter they can off the floor.

"Aw man," Sora whines, holding up the trampled remains of he and Kairi's gift. "They got our paopu!"

"Maybe you should have kept _it_ close," Kairi remarks, her arms folded tightly as she frowns at her boyfriend.

"What were they after?" Jasmine asks the room in general. "The gifts?"

"Just one."

Aladdin strolls in from the lawn, still holding the golden rod that the King of Thieves had been so intent on stealing.

"This is what the King of Thieves was after," the former street rat announces. "Everything else he just ignored."

"A staff?" Telary wonders as he and the others enter from the chapel.

"Actually, I think that would technically be classified as a _rod_ ," Genie corrects the wizard.

"Seems more like a baton to me," Sora chimes in. "Or maybe some kind of giant baby rattle!"

Iago, freed from the jar where the King of Thieves had stashed him, lands atop the staff/baton/rod/rattle's emerald. "It makes no sense. Outta all the great stuff here, why would the King of Thieves go after this thing?"

Bright light suddenly erupts from the staff's gem, flooding the room and forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Aladdin feels the baton leaving his hand, floating of its own volition into the room's center.

"Your question is mine to answer!" a female voice suddenly rings out, echoes chasing its every word. The light dies down, solidifying into the form of a robed woman. She looks down at the group with pupilless eyes. "The King of Thieves sought me out in order to find the ultimate treasure."

"Treasure?" Iago repeats, his interest immediately piqued. He flies closer to the glowing apparition, Azlyn not far behind.

"Oh, wow," Genie remarks, looking up at the spirit with wide eyes. "I think this is an Oracle. According to the scuttlebutt around the Agrabah supernatural community, they know everything there is to know. Even the future!"

"That is correct," the oracle replies with a single nod.

"Man," Telary says to Jasmine under his breath. "Where were you guys registered?"

"Well, that sounds all fine and dandy," Azlyn says. "But what's the catch?"

"I am bound by the Rule of One," the oracle replies. "One question, one answer."

"Well, if ya know all, why not tell all?" Iago requests. "Like, say, where the ultimate treasure is?"

"You have already asked your question," the oracle reminds the parrot. "I revealed to you the King of Thieves' intent for acquiring me."

"I guess it's up to me then," Azlyn declares as the dejected Iago lands on her shoulder. The knight steps up to the oracle. "Okay, tell me where the ultimate treas- I blew my One Question on 'what's the catch' didn't I?"

The oracle remains silent, hoping that will effectively convey the answer to Azlyn's question without violating her rule.

"Tel?" Azlyn pleads to her fiancée. "Wanna do your future wife a favor and ask about the ultimate treasure?"

The wizard shakes his head. "This is Aladdin and Jasmine's gift, Az. They should be the ones asking the questions."

The knight crosses her arms indignantly, grumbling under her breath.

Jasmine grips Aladdin's arm. "Oh, Aladdin, this is incredible. We could ask anything we want! About our lives, the future, anything!"

The former street rat shakes his head. "Jasmine, I don't need to know about the future. I know what that holds. My future is you."

"Aww!" Sora, Telary, and Kairi simultaneously exclaim. Azlyn and Iago roll their eyes.

"What I don't know about is my past," Aladdin continues. He lets go of Jasmine, turning away. "My mother died when I was young, and I never even knew my father. But that's not gonna be answered in just one question. It would take a million questions!"

"Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father," the oracle chimes in.

Aladdin turns back to the glowing spirits, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

The oracle waves her hands, light gathering in front of her in a single image: The face of an older man, so similar to Aladdin that it might as well be a glimpse of the former street rat's future. His face is weathered but kind, smiling beneath a thick black beard. His hair is the same color, but with patches of grey at the temples.

There's no mistaking it. This must be Aladdin's father, alive and well.

 **Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it was. I guess I just had more to write than I thought. Anyway, now the adventure is beginning in earnest.**

 **Just as a general note for those not super familiar with the Final Fantasy series, Gilgamesh is a recurring character throughout it. He's always all about collecting rare swords and proving his might, so I thought he'd be a perfect fit for the KttK universe and partner for Pete. Hmm, I wonder what they could be searching for...?**

 **Also, I've decided to rebrand this story Keys to the Kingdom II.5, and instead of just doing the Forty Thieves storyline, put all five sequel short stories in one place. A lot of this thinking has to do with making the series cleaner if I do end up conceiving my original Keys to the Kingdom III. I also might be starting up a Chain of Memories story soon too, though that I _really_ haven't decided on.**

 **Anyway, shoutout to goddragonking and Spiderfan626 for their reviews. Another thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story after just one chapter. I hope you'll enjoy what is to come.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Thick As Thieves

Princess Jasmine, hood up to conceal her face, slowly makes her way through the backstreets of Agrabah. Sora follows behind her, dressed in his normal adventuring clothes once again.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sora asks the princess. "It's been a few hours since… everything, but maybe Al still needs more time."

Jasmine shakes her head, leading the way into her once-again-fiancée's broken down old hovel. "I know. But this isn't something that a person should be left wrestle with alone. He needs our help here, Sora."

The Keybearer nods, following behind the princess. If anyone would know Aladdin better than him, it would be her.

As expected, Aladdin sits at the huge hole that's long served as his window to the outside. The view is spectacular, the distant palace glowing in the orange light of dawn. But Sora can't even begin to focus on that, not when his friend is hurting.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asks. The former street rat doesn't reply beyond a vague shrug, so she moves in closer. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asks, "What's wrong Aladdin? You have to tell me."

The young man sighs heavily. He turns away from the window. "All my life, one of the things I always wanted was to know my father. I knew a lot of other street kids, and they all thought the same thing. I imagined him almost every day, wondering how my life would have been different with him in it."

Jasmine nods. "I think those same things about my mother. Especially today."

Aladdin gives the princess a quick hug. "I know, Jasmine. Sorry to bring it up. But… My dad is a little different, y'know? You at least knew how much your mother loved you. My dad just left, no explanation." He turns back to the window, kicks at a loose brick. "If he didn't want me, why should I have anything to do with him? I don't even know the guy, right?"

Sora says nothing. Put that way, it seems Aladdin has a great point.

"I already do," Jasmine declares, which is so not what anyone suspected. "I know him because I know you. Aladdin, no man as great as you are could come from anyone not equally as great." She kisses his cheek gently. "You didn't just come out of thin air."

"You're a good guy, Al," Sora chimes in, stepping closer. From the look on his face, Sora concludes that his friend hadn't even noticed that he was in the room. "And I know that if I was in your shoes, I'd want to know my father. And no matter what happens when you see him again, I'll be there for you."

The former street rat nods, then turns back to Jasmine with a frown. "But the wedding? Genie'll have things fixed up quickly, and I don't want to…"

"The wedding can wait, Aladdin," Jasmine assures him. "And just think about how great it will be, having your father there for our wedding day."

Aladdin sighs. "I _have_ waited a long time. You're right, I do want to know my father. C'mon, let's get the Oracle."

A quick whistle summons Carpet, who carries the trio back to the palace. They land on the huge balcony off the throne room, where the others are already waiting. Genie, still in his construction outfit, stands in front of a whiteboard. The schematic for a new pavilion is there, and he gestures at it expressively with a conjured wooden pointer.

Azlyn and Telary are dressed in their magical clothes, and Kairi has returned to her casual pink dress. They, along with Iago and Abu, look up when the almost-bride and belated-groom arrive, faces lighting up at the prospect of a relief from Genie's zaniness.

"And of course, this third focus crystal is essential to the laser grid… Hey, you're back!" Genie exclaims, banishing his pointer and plans with a gesture. He immediately zips to Al's side, holding the Oracle staff. "So, you finally gonna pop the question? HA! 'Pop the question'?" He turns back to the unimpressed offworlders with a deadpan expression. "It's wedding humor."

"Oh, we got it," Azlyn confirms with a frown.

"I'm ready," Aladdin says, nodding resolutely as Genie hands him the rod. He holds it up in front of his face, all eyes intently watching him. Another breath, and then, "I know my question."

Once again the green gem atop the staff unleashes a spectacular white light. It rises into the air and settles just over the balcony's railing. The light coalesces, once again forming the robed Oracle.

"Then," she says beatifically, her voice echoing, "you need only ask."

Everyone crowds forward, as if they won't be able to hear anything from a mere few feet backwards. Sora sticks his arms out, keeping them all at bay.

"Where is my father?"

For a few long moments, nobody breathes.

The Oracle sweeps her arm outward, gesturing toward the setting sun. "Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father lies trapped in there world."

"What?" Aladdin exclaims.

"How convenient is that?" Azlyn muses.

"Is he okay?" Aladdin demands, stepping towards the oracle with wide eyes. "Have they hurt him, is he their prisoner?"

"I am sorry." The Oracle truly does seem saddened, looking down at her questioner with pity as she begins to fade out. "But I follow the Rule of One. One question, one answer."

With her last words echoing across the evening sky, the robed specter vanishes. The rod slowly floats back down, landing an Aladdin's hands. He tightens his grip on it dumbly, eyes shifting as a million new questions sift through his mind.

"I have to go find him!" the former street rat declares, frowning seriously. "I can still pick up the trail if I hurry, and travel light, and…" He stops ranting, looking to Jasmine as a sad realization dawns on him. "I really will have to leave. The wedding…"

"Will be ready by the time you get back," Jasmine assures her future husband.

"Ugh," Genie groans, eyeing his makeshift construction crew. "Calculating overtime is a major pain!" When the complaint earns him a few glares, he quickly backpedals with, "But for you Al, no trouble at all."

"I'll go with you," Sora offers, stepping up to Aladdin and laying a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Abu chitters excitedly, leaping onto his best friend's shoulder.

"Ah, what the hell?" Azlyn declares with a casual shrug. "I'll go too!"

"Count me in!" Kairi chimes in. Sora winces at that, which does not escape the Princess of Heart's notice.

"Maybe we shouldn't _all_ go," the Keybearer suggests. "Uh, can I see you for a minute, Kairi?"

The pair from Destiny Islands move inside, ducking behind a huge white pillar.

"Why can't I go?" Kairi demands, arms crossed tightly. "Is it because you think it'll be dangerous, because I…"

Sora shakes his head. "No, it's not that at all Kairi." He steps closer to her, looking around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "This could be a good chance to figure out what's up with Azlyn and Telary."

She raises a skeptical eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I take Azlyn on the trip with Al, and try to get her to tell me what's going on. And you can stay here with Tel, see if you can figure things out on his end."

Kairi frowns. It does sound like a good, solid plan. But still…

Sora reaches out to gently grab her hand. She ceases her hesitant thoughts, looking up into the sky blue eyes of the boy who had crossed worlds and realms to fulfill all his promises to her.

"I know you want to get closer to Telary, just like Al and his dad," the Keybearer says, reassuringly rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. "Spend some time with him, talk a little, help Genie and Jasmine with the wedding prep, whatever. You can't get closer if you never even _try_."

Well, there isn't any arguing with that. She sighs, leaning forward to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Okay, you're right." she playfully smirks at him. "It's kind of weird, y'know. You being the smart, sensible one."

Sora laughs, loud and genuine. "Glad you feel it too."

"One more thing though." Off Sora's questioning look, she asks, "This does _partly_ have to do with the danger, right?"

Sora makes a choking noise in the back of his throat. He thought he'd covered that up well enough.

"Well, uh… I guess."

Kairi sighs. "Okay, okay. Well, we'll definitely be having a talk about _that_ later."

The Keybearer winces, definitely _not_ looking forward to that conversation.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"That is the absolute last place to look in the palace," Gilgamesh comments as he and Pete stalk through Princess Jasmine's vast garden. "Unless you think the sultan is displaying it in his throne room, like a trophy. Although, that is certainly what _I_ would do were I to finally recover Excali…"

"Oh, shut your yap!" Pete snaps, pettily kicking at a yellow daisy. Even the sight of the crushed flower isn't cheering him up. The fat cat moans, dunking his head into his hands. "Oh what am I gonna do? If I come back empty-handed, Maleficent's gonna…"

"Hark!"

Gilgamesh's loud cry snaps Pete out of his pity party. He looks up to where his partner is pointing, just in time to see a familiar flying carpet zoom by. The Keybrat is on it, along with his blonde friend and the guy on all the wedding posters. A small red bird flies beside them, and Pete scowls at the memory of it literally snatching Jafar's lamp from his fingers.

"It seems the fabled Keybearer is separating himself from many of his allies," Gilgamesh muses. "And would not the groom know where we can find what it is we are seeking? This could be our chance to catch them both unawares!"

Pete takes a moment to contemplate his partner's words. Despite how much he loathes to admit it, Gilgamesh does have a point. Usually he wouldn't be keen at all on going against the Keybrat, but minus his wizard friend and the genie…? Perhaps this could kill the proverbial two birds with one stone.

"Not a bad idea there, Gil," the fat cat says, nodding in a mildly congratulatory fashion. "You may earn your keep yet."

"You can have your _keep_ ," Gilgamesh scoffs. "I only desire the Keyblade."

 **KH-KH-KH**

The trail of the Forty Thieves proves fairly easy to follow. Famed for their skill at thievery aside, there's really no good way to conceal the tracks of one-hundred and sixty horse hooves. With Carpet's speed, they're sure to catch up in no time.

The sun has set, casting the desert into darkness. Sora leans forward, holding on tight. Obvious trail aside, they're really pushing it with the speed. Wind whips against his face, very loud and very cold. Also, he can't help but worry that at any moment he could get a facefull of bug.

"Oh, why didn't I just stay with the Genie?" Iago laments, his wings beating as fast as they can to keep up with Carpet.

"He said he couldn't work under 'these conditions'," Azlyn reminds the parrot. "When we asked him _what_ conditions, he just pointed at you."

"Besides," Sora quips with a smirk, looking over Aladdin's back at the knight, "you can't really expect Azlyn to make _all_ the sarcastic comments, can you?"

"I really do appreciate this, you guys," Aladdin remarks, giving both offworlders a sincere smile. He's dressed in neither his shabby street rat clothes nor his fancy groom outfit. Instead, he wears a simple sand-brown tunic, blue vest, and dark blue pants. A yellow traveling cloak is wrapped around his neck, covering his body to further fight off the inevitable in-flight chill.

"Anything to help," Sora replies with a grin of his own.

"Sure, me too," Azlyn adds. "Besides, that attack on your wedding just reminded my how much I miss kicking ass. If this rescue gets rough, that'd be great for me!"

Sora's about to say something when the sound of a great many hooves perks his interest. And there's another noise beneath that. The kind of noise the island-raised boy would know anywhere.

Waves breaking against a shore.

They rise over a ridge, revealing the shore of a vast ocean a few hundred yards below. Carpet takes a sharp dive, pulling up just a few feet above a thin beach ringing the cliff. Up ahead, the tail ends of a few of the Forty Thieves' horses can still be seen. Everyone crouches lower on instinct, Iago hiding inside the hood of Sora's jacket.

Abruptly, the thieves' caravan comes to a complete stop. Carpet quickly responds in kind, halting immediately. Then it slowly backs up, concealing the group behind a cluster of rocks.

Sora, Aladdin, and Azlyn peer out from their hideaway. The thieves seem to be just standing around, waiting at the very edge of the ocean. There's nothing out there waiting for them that Sora can see. Just a very tall mountain looming out of the water. He searches for a structure hidden somewhere on its face, but there really is nothing there but solid rock.

"They've got nowhere to go," Aladdin notes with a confident smirk. "We've got them trapped."

"Do we now?" Iago asks sarcastically. "This is some great plan. Forty thieves verses five schmoes."

Soar frowns, his eyes sweeping over the party. "Uh, there are _six_ of us."

The parrot scoffs. "Oh, I was _so_ not counting myself in that equation."

"What the hell are they doing, anyway?" Azlyn asks, not really expecting an answer.

"They're just standing there," Aladdin agrees. Shifting his cloak aside, he reaches for the weapon he brought with him. His father's dagger.

Farther back along the shore, Pete and Gilgamesh crouch behind a boulder a well.

"We have them!" Gilgamesh exclaims a bit too loudly to be stealthy.

Pete quickly shushes his companion, inadvertently making more noise. Luckily for the pair, Aladdin and company seem to have not even contemplated that they might be pursued as well.

"We run out there guns blazin' now, we got forty thieves ta deal with too," he snaps. "The key, my friend, is to wait for the opportune moment. We can use that scryin' spell Maleficent taught me, the one we used ta track 'em, ta see what's goin' on. When they're all vulnerable-like."

Gilgamesh leans back with his arms folded, grumbling.

Up by the shore, one of the thieves finally makes his move. Aladdin scowls as he notes that it's the blue-cloaked man he'd fought for the oracle. The King of Thieves.

He holds his hand up to the sky, eyes set hard in determination.

" _OPEN SESAME!_ " he calls out into the night, voice ringing with power and authority. It echoes off the rocky canyons, overpowering even the waves.

Sora opens his mouth to ask what exactly just happened, only to immediately shut up when he gets his answer. The sea before the Forty Thieves begins to bubble and boil, glowing red hot and throwing up a curtain of steam.

The party strains forward, but the cloud cannot be pierced no matter how hard they try. A loud sound suddenly rings out, an enormous cracking that sends the ground into tremors. The sound of rushing water follows, an eerie orange light advancing through the fog like the headlight on a Twilight Town train.

And then the steam clears, blowing aside like a stage curtain. Everyone gasps as the results of the king's words are made clear. What had seemed to be a dead end is no longer the end of the road. A clear path cuts through what once was ocean, surrounded on either side by walls of water twenty feet high. The path leads straight into the mountain, no longer an impassible stone façade. Instead it has become a doorway, a craggy line zig-zagging up its face.

The thieves waste no time, spurring their mounts into action and pounding across the pathway.

As soon as the King of Thieves is inside, the others streaming in quickly, Aladdin gives Carpet a nod. The aeronautic rug sweeps immediately to action, Sora and Azlyn only barely scrambling on before they're over the water. Iago follows himself, wings flapping harder than they have in a long time.

By the time they've traversed about the first ten feet of the path, the Forty Thieves are all inside their mountain hideaway. The spell begins wearing off immediately, and the ocean comes rushing back in. The crack in the mountain begins to seal itself as well, Carpet and Iago pushing even harder to make it before…

No sooner have the heroes swooped inside than the mountain seals itself shut with a loud crunch. The noise must startle Carpet, who tumbles forward and pitches its riders into a wild freefall.

Back outside, Pete and Gilgamesh can only watch with dumbfounded expressions.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora groans, his head spinning. He'd hit a rock, hard enough that he makes sure to quickly check himself over for any serious injuries. Feeling none, he sighs contentedly. Of course, _that_ hurts, and the Keybearer lets out another pained moan.

"Whoa, Sora!" Aladdin exclaims a little ways ahead. Sora tries his hardest not to hate his friend for how normal he sounds. "You gotta see this."

The Keyblade wielder gets himself up, most of the pain thankfully dissipating. When he gets a good look at their surroundings, it disappears completely. It seems they landed in some sort of ancient tomb, fit for a king or sultan. Tall pillars and striking statuary dots the place. It's a bit rundown, most pillars looking ready to collapse and nearly all the statues missing some piece of their structure. But, really, anything hidden inside a mountain that can be opened with some magic words is pretty impressive in itself. Flickering torchlight provides a small measure of illumination, though everything has a bit of an orange tint to it.

Something feels wrong though. Remembering his other companions, Sora turns around with a frown. "Azlyn? Iago?"

"Over here," Iago mutters, his breathing not yet returned to normal. "We're fine, I guess."

"Speak for yourself!"

Looking towards the sound of Azlyn's voice, Sora can't help but let out a short bark of laughter. The knight sits on the stone floor, right in front of the recently closed wall of rock. Her arms are crossed harshly, and she wears a murderous expression. She thrusts her head forward sharply, only moving it a few inches before it snaps back. Any further motion is severely hampered by the fact that a little less than an inch of her ponytail is caught in the seam where the mountain had closed.

Sora approaches her, wincing sympathetically. "Yikes, Az."

She glares at him, fiery torchlight accurately reflecting the rage in her eyes. "Ya think?"

It takes a minute and the assistance of Aladdin's dagger, but the party manage to extract Azlyn before continuing on. Two paths diverge off the entryway room, one going forward while the other leads up. The voices coming from the forward path are much clearer, so Aladdin guides the group upward.

"It's a simple operation," Iago is muttering to himself, perched on Azlyn's shoulder. "Get in, get out, and go home." After a moment's thought, he adds, "Actually, I really wouldn't mind if we just skipped to the 'go home' part."

"Shh," Aladdin warns. They've reached the end of their road, a ledge overlooking the chamber below. It's a huge cavern, with elaborate buildings and more statuary everywhere. The Forty Thieves congregate in the middle, around a massive wooden table. No one is sitting, however.

Most of the thieves stand around in a ring, while in the middle of it all a very large, very pale man is yelling at the King of Thieves. The vandals' leader is still wearing his blue cloak, though the hood is down to leave his head uncovered. His back is turned though, identity still obscure.

"Once again, our illustrious leader has sent us off on a wild goose chase!" Sa'luk rages, looking around the circle to appeal to his fellow thieves. In many cases, it seems to be working, if the muttering is anything to go by. "No Oracle, which means no ultimate treasure! In fact, we ended up without _any_ loot at all!" He seems to calm down, voice going cold as he crosses his arms and gives the King of Thieves an intent glare. "Perhaps it's time your reign draws to a close, eh Cassim?"

Aladdin's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open. "Cassim?"

Sora frowns at his friend. "What's up, Al?"

The former street rat turns back to him, still wearing the same shocked expression. "Cassim is my father's name. They're gonna kill him!"

" _That's_ your father?" Sora exclaims, albeit quietly. Something about that just clicks wrongly to the Keybearer. "But, wait, that means…"

Aladdin doesn't stick around to let Sora finish his revelation. Sa'luk is rapidly advancing on Cassim now, golden claws gripped tightly in his hand. The older man doesn't seem concerned at all, mostly just looking bored.

That quickly changes to surprise when Aladdin slams into Sa'luk's flank, knocking the big thief to the floor. The whole cavern erupts into confusion as the street rat holds the big pale brute's arm back in a deadlock.

"Go!" Aladdin yells to Cassim, and by now Sora and Azlyn are rushing down as well. They take up positions near the gathered thieves, weapons drawn to discourage any aggressive action.

"Let's not do anything stupid here, eh boys?" Azlyn growls. Abu stands on her shoulder, his fists raised menacingly. Iago is cowering behind Sora.

Aladdin keeps on yelling at his father. "You've got to get out of here!" The man just looks shocked and dumbfounded, as confused as the others. "I'm Aladdin, you son!" The reveal sparks a new round of whispers amongst the Forty Thieves. "Quick, run while I…"

Sa'luk grunts, his elbow thrusting out and nailing Aladdin right in the stomach. The young man cries out, rolling off Sa'luk's back and landing in a heap. His dagger flies out from where he'd been keeping it, clattering loudly to the stone floor. Upon seeing it, Cassim's eyes go wide with shock.

"You've got a lot of guts, boy," Sa'luk practically spits, hovering over Aladdin. "Why don't we see what they look like, hm?"

" _STOP!_ "

Everyone turns to the source of the deep, authoritative voice. Cassim stands calmly in the middle of all the chaos, turning Aladdin's dropped dagger in his hands.

"He's telling the truth," Cassim says, his voice hollow with disbelief. "The boy… The boy is my son." He holds up the dagger. "I gave this to my wife, to give it to our son when he was old enough. This is Aladdin. My boy."

"So it's true!" declares one thief.

Another nods, concurring. "Look at him, the resemblance is obvious."

Aladdin is beaming, straight up at his dad.

"The boy truly is the son of the King of Thieves."

And just like that, the smile is gone, like munny Azlyn finds on the street.

"Huh?" Azlyn blurts, lowering her shield in utter shock.

"Damn," Sora murmurs to himself. "All I needed was another minute, and I could've gotten it. I mean, c'mon, he's wearing the same outfit and everything!"

" _You're_ the King of Thieves?" Aladdin demands, his eyes going wide.

Cassim nods solemnly. "I can't believe it, after all these years." He bends down and picks Aladdin up by his shoulders, looking his son in the eye. "You've grown so tall! My own flesh and blood… I never thought I'd see you again."

Sa'luk seems none-too touched by the father-son reunion. He steps forward and grabs Aladdin roughly, pushing the young man aside. "Blood or mud, it makes little difference. The boy has trespassed on our sacred ground!"

"You and I have pretty wildly different definitions of 'sacred', pal," Azlyn quips dryly.

"He's an intruder!" Sa'luk continues, the other thieves muttering agreeably. "You all know what we do with intruders, don't you?"

"Give 'em discounts at the Forty Thieves' gift shop?" Iago meekly suggests.

"He must _die_! They all must die!"

The other thieves all seem to concur, finally taking action. They grab at Aladdin's friends, holding them still despite their struggles. Even Carpet finds itself rolled up tightly.

"He's your son!" Iago screams, too distraught to struggle against his captor. "And, and I'm his friend! Cast a vote for mercy here, man!"

Sa'luk smirks. "Yes, Cassim, please do. After all, mercy would be so like you." The pale man's face hardens. " _Soft_." It's the perfect power play, a golden opportunity for Sa'luk to seize leadership of the Forty Thieves.

Cassim scowls, his old rival's plan blatantly obvious.

"He wouldn't really sell out his own son, right?" Azlyn asks Sora. She struggles against the grip of her captor, but to no avail.

Sora shakes his head, the motion hardly resolute. "Of course not. There's no way. I mean, c'mon. Right?"

Cassim shrugs, his arms folded casually. "I know the rules, and rules must be followed. Kill 'em."

Sora blanches. "Then again, what do I know? I just met the guy!"

Sa'luk immediately steps towards Aladdin, knuckles flexing beneath his golden claws. Sora and Azlyn renew their struggles, but only succeed in getting more thieves to hold them. Apparently, this execution will be taken in turns. And Al gets the privilege of top spot.

"An unexpected move, Cassim," Sa'luk comments. "But, not exactly an unwelcome one." The massive man raises his golden claws, Aladdin flinching at the motion. The Forty Thieves all react with uniform glee, while Al's companions can do nothing.

Then, unnoticed by all, a thoughtful look passes over the King of Thieves' face. "Unless…"

The single word is relatively quiet, and yet somehow it makes everyone else in the cavern pause what they're doing. They all turn to Cassim, who strokes his chin in contemplation.

"Unless _what_?" Sa'luk demands, reluctantly lowering his arm. It appears that His Majesty has another trick hidden up his sleeve. Sa'luk absolutely _loathes_ it when he does that.

"No, Nevermind," Cassim answers after a moment, shaking his head as if to banish his idea. "I mean, I suppose it's possible…"

"Suppose what is possible?" one thief asks.

"What am I thinking? It's absolutely crazy."

"We can handle crazy!" Iago yelps.

"Oh yeah," Sora agrees with a furious nod. "We _love_ crazy, don't we guys?" Abu chitters in the affirmative. Even Carpet manages an agreeable shake.

Cassim makes a few more noncommittal statements, driving the other thirty-nine thieves positively mad. Especially Sa'luk, who's nearly crushing his claw's grip in his hand.

"Well, if you really want to hear it, then alright!" Cassim finally relents, calming the cavern with raised hands. It's abundantly clear to Sora now _why_ this guy is the thieves' leader. "We could give the boy the _challenge_."

The Forty Thieves erupt again, this time making agreeable noises to their leader's declaration. Everywhere Sora, Azlyn, and Aladdin look men are nodding. It seems like a good sign, at least.

"If that's what you want, very well," Sa'luk agrees, nodding slowly. He glares at Aladdin, once again flashing his claws. "But only so long as _I_ am the one to test him."

"A test, is it?" Iago says, sounding very chipper now. "That's nice, I guess. Maybe it'll be multiple choice!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Obviously the Forty Thieves' test is not multiple choice. As a matter of fact, it doesn't involve desks, studying, or number two pencils in anyway. Instead, the Forty Thieves lead Aladdin and friends to the top of a smaller mountain beside the one which houses their hideaway. It started raining sometime in the last hour or so. Blue-white lightning streaks through the sky at random intervals, followed by the menacing crack of thunder. All in all, it's very ominous.

Cassim walks with a companionable arm around Aladdin, and several thieves follow with decidedly _un_ companionable arms locking in Sora and Azlyn. Iago and Abu have been stuffed in a cage, and Carpet is still rolled up tightly.

When they reach the mountaintop, it seems things are already set up. The thieves have gathered in a semicircle facing the cliff and its steep drop-off to the waves below. The cruel, unforgiving waves. Sa'luk stands in the middle of the open space, wearing his usual scowl.

"So, _dad_ ," Aladdin mutters to his father. "How does this challenge work, exactly?"

"I'll bet it ain't no thumb wrestle!" Iago squawks.

"The rules are simple," Cassim replies, his tone more akin to explaining the basics of fishing than an obviously potentially fatal test. "You fight Sa'luk, he fights you. If you kill him, you win. It's the only way to be accepted into the Forty Thieves."

"You're really obsessive about keeping that exact number, aren't you?" Azlyn chimes in. "I mean, would it kill ya to be the Forty- _One_ Thieves?"

Sora frowns, something not adding up. "Uh, excuse me, mister Aladdin's dad. Does that mean Azlyn and I have to kill people too?"

Cassim shakes his head. "No, son. If Aladdin wins, you'll be allowed to live. But not as full members. The Forty Thieves is no place for children, or women."

Sora and Azlyn both balk at that.

"So we're just like Abu and Iago to you?" Azlyn spits. "Aladdin's pets?"

Cassim shrugs. "If that bothers you, I suppose we could just kill you right now."

Sora kicks his companion hard in the shin. "No, no. Pets are fine. I love being pets." The Keybearer begins to pant for effect. "Gimme a treat! Rub my belly!"

"Bark," Azlyn deadpans, rolling her eyes.

After watching for a moment, Cassim turns to his son and whispers, "These two are who you thought to bring to rescue me?"

Aladdin's only answer is a shrug.

"I grow tired of waiting, boy," Sa'luk sneers. Raising his hands, he makes a "come hither" gesture. "Time to see if the King of Thieves' blood is as weak as his heart."

The insult to his father raises Aladdin's hackles a bit. He takes the sheathed dagger from Cassim and steps into the makeshift arena with a set, determined face. The King of Thieves watches coolly for a moment, but Sora notices his expression slip just the slightest bit once his son can't see.

Aladdin and Sa'luk face each other across the circle, each giving their opponent their best glare. On the sidelines, Aladdin's allies tense up in fear and anticipation. This could very well decide their lives as well.

After a moment of building tension, a tall thief wielding a huge scimitar strides into the middle of the combat field. He raises the sword into the air, giving each combatant a quick look before letting it fall.

As soon as the sword falls, Sa'luk makes his move. He charges forward with a roar, claws reared back to strike. He swipes downward at Aladdin, but Sora knows from the get-go that Al is too fast to be taken by the attack. The street rat easily dodges, but Sa'luk quickly turns and throws a barehanded punch. Al barely ducks it, then darts to the side to avoid a second swipe from the claws.

Cassim watches with a frown, his eyes lingering on the weapon that Aladdin still hasn't unsheathed.

Finally Sa'luk lands a blow, thankfully with just his bare fist. Aladdin stumbles back, clutching at his pained stomach. He manages to blunder right into a wall of spectators. The thieves laugh and jostle the young man a moment before shoving him back towards his opponent.

Aladdin turns the shove into momentum, ducking beneath Sa'luk's claws and spinning to slam his hand into the pale man's side. The burly thief grunts and moves back a few steps. Securing his footing, he unleashes another punch. It hits Sa'luk square in the face, sending him back a step.

But even staggered, the pale man is still dangerous. He strikes blindly with his free hand, slamming it into Aladdin's chest. The former street rat yelps in pain and alarm, falling back to the ground. It's clear now that Sa'luk was just playing with him, because as soon as Aladdin's knees touch the ground he's ready, stepping forward with his golden claws raised high.

Aladdin quickly brings up his father's dagger. Even still-sheathed, it stops the claws with a loud _clink_ of metal-on-metal. Struggling against his opponent's brute strength, Aladdin manages to gain his feet again. With Sa'luk so much on the defensive, he kicks out and knocks the pale man's feet out from under him.

Sa'luk falls on his back with a grunt, raising up dust and a cheer from Aladdin's friends. Even the Forty Thieves, generally on their comrade's side, murmur positively at the maneuver.

Aladdin smiles, looking to his father. Cassim doesn't look quite so confident, frantically mouth _finish him_ at his son. Aladdin easily reads his lips, his face twisting in revulsion at the words. Aladdin has never killed another human being before, and he's not keen on starting now.

That resolve, no matter how nobly it may be intended, costs him dearly.

Sa'luk reaches out and grabs Aladdin's ankle, a single strong yank pulling the young man to the ground. Sora and Azlyn gasp in shock, and Cassim starts to move forward through the crowd of cheering thieves. The advantage, it seems, is back with the home team.

Sa'luk doesn't stop there, rising to his feet and pulling Aladdin up with him. Sora's mouth drops open in shock as he realizes that the pale man must possess tremendous strength, to gain his feet _and_ lift Aladdin above his head at the same time.

Aladdin fights, struggling and kicking to no avail. Cassim struggles as well, trying to push through the roaring crowd. He doesn't know what he can do to stop this, but he must at least try!

Sora and Azlyn knock down the men guarding them, rushing forward only to be grabbed by other thieves. Two men take each hero's arm, securing them in place. Abu chitters up and angry storm, and Iago raises his wings to cover his eyes. Cassim can't get any closer, his men too excited to let him through.

Sa'luk approaches the cliff's edge, his intentions clear. Aladdin picks up his struggles in reply, eventually landing a lucky kick right in his opponent's ugly mug. Sa'luk grunts in exasperation, his grip slacking just enough to give Al an out. The former street rat wrenches his body in a powerful twist, escaping Sa'luk's grip.

Aladdin hits the ground hard. He manages to retain his wits though, already rising by the time Sa'luk turns back to face him. The pale man charges as Aladdin regains his feet. Reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct, Al meets Sa'luk's charge with on outstretched fist. It lands squarely against his throat, releasing a gurgling scream from the brute. He steps back, clutching his throat.

The balancing step proves to be a fatal mistake. Sa'luk trips, his foot slipping and kicking up dust. Startled, the burly man cries out as he falls back, and back, and back. Over the cliff he goes, plunging towards the powerful waters. For a long moment his defiant screams can be heard.

Then, suddenly, silence.

Aladdin stands still, staring listlessly at the spot where Sa'luk once stood. He feels sick to his stomach, the knowledge that he has caused another man's death settling over him like a heavy burden.

He merely stands there for a long moment, before suddenly several pairs of hands grab him. He finds himself spun around, Sora and Azlyn pushed out of the crowd of thieves to stand by his side.

Cassim steps out of the throng, his face an unreadable mask. The other thieves mutter amongst themselves, their words too low and hurriedly whispered for the heroes to understand.

"You killed Sa'luk," the King of Thieves declares, his voice icy cold. "The rules of the Forty Thieves are very clear on this point. I have only one thing to say to you now, son." He smiles warmly, his stoic demeanor evaporating like morning dew. "You're in!"

The Forty Thieves let out a great cheer, surging forward and enveloping Aladdin and friends within their ranks. From every side, the trio receive high fives and hearty claps on the back. Abu and Iago join them, carried over the thieves' heads like rock stars at a concert.

"Welcome, son," Cassim declares, his proud voice carrying over the boisterous cries of the men. "Welcome to the Forty Thieves."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Telary and Kairi stumble out of Agrabah's palace throne room. Both redheads sway a little as they move, still a bit stupefied by what they've just witnessed.

"I've spent quite a bit of time around Genie," Telary comments as they both settle against a wall. "But that's the first time I think I've ever seen him use his powers to _that_ extent."

"It really was something," Kairi concurs with a light laugh. "Sora tried to describe Genie to me, but really…"

"There's just no way to describe him!"

"Exactly! It's like he's always talking about these movies or books you've never seen. Y'know?" She shrugs. "But, at least Jasmine seems to be feeling better now."

She sighs. Her fellow Princess of Heart had been in a bad way with worry, and Genie had taken it upon himself to make the young woman feel better. In the process, Kairi had found some of her concern for Sora fading as well.

The hall is silent for a few moments that seem to stretch out to infinity. Kairi and Telary turn their heads to face each other, just staring as an awkwardness settles in. It seems like it's always that way with the two of them. Things are great and fine and friendly, and then a single pause sends it screeching to a halt. Suddenly, they aren't two people having a conversation anymore. Their largely forgotten past comes flooding in, settling into their hearts like a terrible weight.

"Well," Telary says, coughing into his hand. "It's, it's late I guess. And, y'know, the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I wake up to find that Aladdin and Sora and Azlyn are back! So, uh… Goodnight."

He turns and begins making his way up the hall, Kairi just watching him go. For a moment she contemplates turning around, going to the room Jasmine had provided, and settling in for a good night's sleep. It would be much easier, less daunting than trying to fix a longstanding problem in one night.

But then Sora's words come back to her, reminding her that trying is the first step. It's time to take that step, really truly.

"Wait, Tel!" she softly calls down the hallway, her brother freezing in his tracks with a twitch. He turns to face her, eyes questioning. Taking another deep breath, she steps closer to him. "I'm not anticipating much sleep, actually. I'm just as worried about Sora as Jasmine is about Aladdin, so…"

The wizard nods. "I'll probably be thinking about Azlyn, too."

A nod from her. "Might as well not, uh, not be worried all alone, right?"

Telary is frozen, soundless panic ringing out loud and clear from his eyes. But after a moment he composes himself, expression softening. Finally, he nods. "You're right, Kairi. Two is better than one."

After yet another very awkward discussion, they decide on talking in Telary's room. The guest suite is large and well-appointed. Along with the huge canopy bed, a small seating area is set up in the corner. Outside leads to a balcony, yet another arrangement of chairs out there. Without much commentary, the pair decide on the balcony.

"Nice out here," Tel comments, holding the door open for his sister. She walks through with a small nod of thanks. "This is a pretty nice world overall. Temperature wise. Well, I guess there's the heat."

"I did notice the heat," Kairi agrees, leaning against the balcony. "Gives a Destiny Island summer a run for its munny, that's for sure."

"Sure, sure." Telary stands beside her, leaning as well. "Disney Castle is pretty cool. I, uh, mean that in a temperature sense. And, y'know, it's cool as in a very nice place too. Growing up there was…"

He pauses midsentence, wincing. There it is again. The silence, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Not that talking about the weather was a great conversation, but it was at least something.

"You should tell me about it." Telary looks to Kairi, meeting his fellow redhead's eyes. "I want to know. Really."

He nods, turning around and leaning back. "It was great, really. I mean, c'mon, it was a castle! Mickey and Queen Minnie were great. My room was great. The food was great. Master Donald, a great teacher, taught me all about magic. I learned to fly the Gummi ship. It's…"

"Pretty great?"

"Exactly!"

Silence. The wind whistles all around them, its motion somehow not diluting the stillness of the night.

"What about you?"

Kairi looks over at him. She turns around, her back against the railing. "I love Destiny Islands. Everything about it, like you said about Disney Castle. My friends especially."

"I didn't have many friends," Telary interrupts. It sounds like a confession. Painful. "Being the only human was, well, it was surprisingly lonely. I only had Azlyn, really. And the king and everybody but… Only Azlyn fully understood. That's why we're so close. Other than Sora, I think she still might be my only real friend."

"The other Destiny Islands kids," Kairi says, "during the year nobody remembered Sora, I think I alienated them all a bit. And then when we came back from fighting Organization XIII, things were a lot different. Suddenly, it was like Sora and Riku were the only people who could understand what I went through." She sighs deeply. "So what I guess I'm saying is, I don't have a lot of friends either."

Another silence, but there's something companionable about it. This silence isn't lonely. They're just sharing it between them two of them.

"We can't go back to the past," Telary finally says. "Whatever it was like, we should accept that it's mostly gone for now. Our childhood together isn't going to come back. All the time we actually _spent_ being siblings."

Kairi nods. "But, when you think about it, that isn't much different than what happened with Aladdin and his dad. They can't get the past back either. All that leaves is the future." She reaches out, grabbing her brother's hand. "And the journey into the future always starts with one step. Both of us just admitted that we don't have many friends. Maybe it's time we each got one more."

Telary doesn't say anything. Instead, he just steps forward and wraps Kairi in a tender hug. She hugs right back, and the silence isn't empty at all.

"Well," Telary says after a moment, the redhead pair pulling apart, "that's _one_ major worry off my chest, at least." He turns to look over the railing again. "But, if I'm being honest, I'm not all that worried about Sora and Azlyn and Aladdin. They're too tough to let a bunch of lowlife thieves mess with them."

"I totally agree," Kairi says, leaning back. "I believe Sora will come back to me. Crossing the universe didn't faze him, what's one desert? I don't worry about him at all." She sighs. "I just wish he could say the same about me."

"What do you mean?"

Kairi opens her hand, her Keyblade appearing in a flash of light. "I can't tell you how great it felt when I got this. All of the sudden, it was like I could really go with Sora. No more magic comas or kidnappings for me! I could be a hero like him and Riku."

"When it comes down to it," Telary says in an attempt at reassurance, "fighting life or death battles aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Of course not," she replies, dismissing her weapon. "I'm not saying I _love_ fighting or anything. It just feels like now, for the first time, I _can_ if the need arises. Like when the Forty Thieves attacked and Sora jumped into action. I jumped right alongside him, backing him up. Helping instead of hindering." She sighs heavily. "But Sora didn't see it like that at all. To him, no matter what, I was still the helpless little princess. He had to watch my back for the tiniest thing." Her eyes go hard, so resolute Telary can see the shine in them. "That's not who I am. I can do things for myself, and I need to."

"I don't think he really thinks about it, what he's doing," Telary suggests. "It's all instinctive for him. You should talk to him about it." He smiles brightly. "Savior of the universe he may be, but sometimes that boy needs things pounded into his thick skull."

Kairi giggles. "I hear that." She puts a hand against the balcony, leans toward Telary a little. "Well, that's my relationship trouble discussed. How about you and Azlyn?"

The wizard grimaces. "Oh, that. Well, it's kind of…"

Reaching out, Kairi puts a hand on his shoulder. When he looks down at her, she grins ear to ear "You can tell me, Telary. One friend to another."

 **KH-KH-KH**

If there's one thing the Forty Thieves know how to do (besides sneak, steal, and get away scot-free), it's celebrate. The welcome bash for their newest member (and his satellite buddies) lasts several hours, only growing more raucous. But eventually the thieves tucker out from their long, exciting day.

Once everyone else is in bed, Cassim takes his son and company on a tour of the lair. They finish up the main quarters quickly, and after a quick blood oath from Sora, Azlyn, and Iago, the King of Thieves leads them lower into the depths of the mountain.

"This truly is a momentous day!" Cassim says, grabbing a lit torch from the wall and leading them through a series of underground caves. "My enemy dead, my son returned…"

"I won like three hundred munny off those boobs!" Azlyn gloats, happily patting the small pouch she uses as a purse.

"And, nobody killed us!" Iago finishes, happily ruffling his feathers. The small parrot rides on Sora's shoulder. "I gotta say though, these dank caves ain't exactly what I'd call an afterparty."

Cassim shakes his head. "This is much more than that, bird." The company comes to a halt, at a dead end. Before them is a solid wall, inscribed with a plethora of hieroglyphics. They're all centered on a single image: a circle with an open hand within. "What I'm about to show you is a total secret. Not even my men know about this place."

"The blood oath kinda tipped me off to that," Azlyn remarks, glancing at the small bandage covering where her finger had been pricked.

Removing the identically-styled pin from his cloak, the King of Thieves places it into the wall's depression. The muffled sounds of gears moving behind solid stone cut through the silent cavern, and the wall slides back to reveal a hidden room. It's rather small, appointed like a very old bedchamber.

The group files in one at a time, Cassim lighting another torch set in a sconce before making a beeline to a stone cabinet set far back in the room. As Sora watches him, he notes the sound of dripping water. Looking to his left, he spots a large underground lake.

"Allow me to tell you a story, Aladdin," Cassim says, pulling out a rolled up cloth. "The story of a treasure beyond any imagining. A source of riches great enough to make a sultan's purse seem like lunch munny!"

Azlyn and Iago lean in, listening intently. Aladdin, however, is not so moved. The former street rat only stands with his arms crossed. Sora goes to stand by him, trying to match his unimpressed look.

"This treasure," Iago asks, fluttering very close to the King of Thieves. "Would you say it's the _ultimate_ treasure?"

Cassim nods. "Indeed it is, my feathered friend. The Hand of Midas!" With a flourish, the older man allows the cloth to unravel. It seems to be a very small tapestry, dominated by an embroidered golden hand, once again the exact same seen on Cassim's medallion.

Aladdin scoffs, shaking his head. "That's nothing but a stupid myth. I can't believe…"

"It's real boy!" Cassim interrupts, advancing on his son with a stern glare. "It used to be right here, in fact!" Grabbing a torch, he stalks towards the water's edge.

"For those of us _not_ familiar with old myths," Azlyn interjects, following Cassim with the rest of the group, "what exactly is the Hand of Midas?"

"A long time ago, there was a king named Midas," Aladdin explains, his voice still retaining its unimpressed, skeptic quality. "Legend has it he wished for the ability to turn everything he touched to gold. It's nothing but a stupid legend, a story made up to teach a lesson about greed. It's not…"

"On the contrary, boy," Cassim interrupts, holding his torch over the water. Something glitters in its depths, reflecting the firelight. "It _is_ real."

Everyone leans over, peering into the water. Once they get a good look at what lies at the bottom, they all gasp. Azlyn nearly faints, Sora quickly reaching out to stop her from plunging into the water.

That's not to say the Keybearer isn't impressed. A ship lies at the water's bottom, the source of the glittering. For this ship is no ordinary vessel of wood.

"Solid gold," Cassim exclaims. "Stem to stern, of every plank and piece of rigging. Proof enough, I'd say."

"I'm a believer!" Iago shouts. "I believe _big time_ , baby! Adopt me, Daddy-O!"

Cassim's eyes glisten in a way that has nothing to do with reflected firelight. "Touched, by the Hand of Midas."

"And sunk by it," Al scoffs, turning away. Sora follows him a few feet, realizes Azlyn is still rooted to her spot, and literally drags her away.

"You don't understand!" Cassim accuses his son, flinging his torch into the water. "How could you, the Princess's betrothed? You don't know what it's like to have nothing, to be looked down upon. Called a street rat!"

Aladdin whirls on his father. "You're wrong there, Dad. Dead wrong! This is why you left, isn't it? Why you _abandoned_ mom and me?"

Cassim's ardor cools. Great sorrow colors his eyes for a moment, then he looks away. "I did what I had to do, to give us a better life. We deserved so much more! Not only me, but you and your mother."

"All I wanted was a father," Aladdin counters. "And all mom wanted was her husband, the man she loved, back home with her! When she got sick, she would only talk about you. How much she wanted to be with you again. Well, she never got that chance, did she?"

"The search went on too long," the King of Thieves explains, sighing heavily. "From what I gathered, the Hand is on an island that is never in the same place twice. I looked everywhere, and when I came back to Agrabah… By then, your mother was already gone, and I couldn't find you. I thought I _had_ no more family."

"You still do, though," Aladdin says, putting a hand on his father's shoulder. "You've got me, and I want you in my life. I want you to come to my wedding. Please, Dad."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cassim turns away. "I don't belong in your world now. Believe me, Aladdin… At this point, you'd be better off without a father."

"You know that isn't true." Aladdin turns and walks away, Sora and Azlyn falling into step behind him. "We're leaving in the morning. I hope you'll be with us."

Once his son has gone Cassim angrily pounds his fist into the stone wall. "He just doesn't understand. I can't go back. I don't belong in his world."

"Maybe not," Iago agrees, landing atop the cabinet and looking down at the King of Thieves. "But, if you think about it, neither does the Oracle."

"Probably just another dead end."

Iago shakes his head, flapping down to Cassim's shoulder. "It isn't! I saw it work, that's how the kid found you! It knows everything!"

" _Everything_?"

The parrot grins smugly. "That's what I said." He casually saunters across the King of Thieves' shoulder. His grin only gets more devious. "Cassim, we are talking about your only son's _wedding_!"

"How could I miss it?" Cassim wonders aloud, visions of gold once again glimmering in his eyes.

 **KH-KH-KH**

With a wave, Pete dismisses the scrying spell. The magical image it had produced fades out quickly, returning the ocean water to its normal sheet of impenetrable black.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh asks his partner. "They did not mention our objective at all! We have learned nothing, except that this Aladdin may make a worthy opponent as well. Once I settle with the Keyblade wielder, of course."

"Were we listenin' to the same conversation, knucklehead?" the fat cat admonishes. "If what that parrot was sayin' is true, our search is good as over! Alls we gotta do is nab that there Oracle, and it can tell us exactly what we wanna know."

Gilgamesh nods. "I see. I suppose." He stands, hand reaching back for his polearm. "Shall we go acquire this Oracle, then?"

Pete thinks a second, frowning all the while. "Dunno. Somethin' like that, it'll be all locked up. Guarded."

"I can handle any mere guard," Gilgamesh scoffs.

"I still don't fancy breakin' in to the palace's secure areas by our lonesome," Pete argues. "That redhead wizard ain't half bad. And especially with that genie hangin' around…" He shudders, remembering well his last encounter with the big blue lug. And Genie hadn't even been _trying_ that time. "Better to play it safe. All we's gotta do is wait around a bit, and the King of Thieves'll nab the thing for us! Takin' it from him should be a cinch."

Gilgamesh nods. "I do see a certain logic in that plan. Any man who could lead a group such as the Forty Thieves would indubitably be a mighty challenge."

"So, it's all settled up then," Pete declares, stomping the sand happily. He's generally not used to feeling like a criminal mastermind, so this is a very welcome change.

The fat cat's preening is cut short when a large object flies out of the water with a splash. Maleficent's minions watch as it sails through the air, wriggling all the while. It finally lands at the pair's feet. It's still thrashing, but now Pete can clearly see that it's a shark.

Before anyone can say anything, something else emerges from this ocean. But this is clearly no fish. A bulky man that Pete immediately identifies as Sa'luk drags himself onto the shore. Despite having fallen hundreds of feet and fought off a shark, he looks surprisingly healthy.

"What a fighter!" Gilgamesh exclaims, immediately alerting Sa'luk to their present. The thug rises to his feet, golden claws at the ready. "Brilliant!"

Pee cautiously approaches him. "Hey, calm down there sonnyboy! We ain't fixin' to get into a mess with ya. Matter of fact, I think there might be a little somethin' _we_ can do for _you_."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Azlyn is still full of energy, so Sora suggests a little more exploration of the Forty Thieves' hideout. He figures it's as good a chance as any to get the knight to open up about her and Telary's troubles.

"What would _you_ turn into gold first?" Azlyn asks, jumping from rock to rock. "I'd go with the Gummi ship, personally. Just think how awesome that would be, riding around in a gold spaceship!"

Sensing his opening, Sora takes a deep breath before replying with, "I wonder if Tel would like that. He's so fussy about that thing, y'know?"

Azlyn snorts, flipping up into a handstand. "No kidding." She does a few push-ups. "He's like that with everything else too, of course."

Sora nods. "And, uh, has that been bothering you lately? The fussing, or whatever?"

Raising one eyebrow, Azlyn pushes up and flips backwards, landing on her feet. She glares down at her friend. "What is this, couple's therapy?" she asks, an unmistakable edge in her voice. "You tryin' to shrink me, Sora?"

The Keybearer rolls his eyes, leaning back against the stone wall. "Gee, Az, you don't have to jump all over me, okay? I just…" He looks away for a moment. When he turns back, his eyes are undeniably wet. "I hate to see you and Tel fighting like you have been okay? It isn't right, Az. You two are supposed to be…" His arms flail, searching for the words. Eventually he just gives up, sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"It has gotten worse, hasn't it?" Azlyn leaps off her rock, joining Sora by the wall. She hunches over, drawing her knees close to her chest. "It's been like this for a while now. About the last month."

"What happened?"

"That's just it." The knight shoots up, pacing forward quickly. "As far as I can tell, _nothing_ happened!"

Sora nods. "Okay… But, maybe you, like, didn't even know. Tel's a sensitive guy. Maybe something with the wedding…?"

Azlyn scoffs, dramatically increasing her pacing speed. "The wedding, right. Don't even get me started on that! Every time we're together, that's all he wants to talk about. Him and Queen Minnie and the king and, and, basically the whole freaking world has been put on hold to focus on this tedious bullshit about, like, place settings or whatever!"

Sora just looks up at her, blinking. "That, uh, that seemed like a sore subject."

She nods. "Sure is. And Telary's the worst about it, y'know. Even when we're all alone, he only wants to know what I think about the wedding."

"So… You don't care?"

"Of course I care!" Azlyn yelps, stopping on a dime and turning to Sora with a look that could send a Heartless scurrying. Seeing the effect her exclamation has on the Keybearer, she relaxes herself a bit. "I care about being married to Tel, though. Not all this fancy crap. If the big ceremony and junk wasn't so important to him, I'd have already grabbed him and ran off. Just the two of us." She gets a strange look on her face, wistful but with an odd undertone.

"Uh, Az?"

The look disappears, replaced by something Sora rarely sees on his friend: apprehension.

"There, uh, well there might be something else," she says after a moment, her voice shaking. "But it's, uh… Well _I_ don't have a problem with it but, y'know, for _you_ it could be a little uncomfortable."

This conversation just continues to throw the Keybearer. Azlyn's never been one to care much about other's discomfort. For her to find a subject uncomfortable is more than a little scary. But this could be the key, so…

"Azlyn," he says plainly, "you and me are sitting here talking about your _feelings_. It definitely doesn't get more uncomfortable than that."

She nods, laughing a little. "Okay, fine then." She drops down to all fours, leaning in very closely. "We haven't done it in like three months."

Well, whaddya know. This _is_ uncomfortable.

"It's not like the Gummi ship, where it was just us," she continues.

Sora balks. "Um, _I_ was on that ship too ya know!"

The knight shrugs. "Yeah, well whatever. The point is, Disney Castle is _so_ not the place for lovin'."

Sora nods. He can imagine, actually. Not that he _wants_ to, but he can.

"You two did, uh, enjoy that," Sora says after another minute of processing. "Remember I had to put those sticky-notes down on places you couldn't…"

"Those were rules enough for me!" Azlyn blurts. She settles back on her haunches, thinking. "Of course, that's it!"

"What's 'it'?"

"I know how to solve _all_ our problems!" the knight declares, pushing herself up and into a joyous back-handspring. "This is a vacation, after all! Oh, that's incredible. Maybe you should give this counseling thing a shot for real. Universe is safe, but there are always gonna be couples in trouble."

Sora laughs, puffing up a little. "I _am_ pretty great at this, aren't I?"

Azlyn rolls her eyes fondly. "Sure thing." She pauses, a look that Sora knows as her 'idea face' popping up suddenly. She looks at him, as sincere as he's ever seen her. "That, uh, there's another thing." The pacing starts up again. "This is gonna sound kinda weird, 'cause of how I just talked about how I hate all this ceremony stuff, but…"

Sora stands up, going over to his friend and putting himself in her path. Thankfully, she stops before they collide. "Anything you need Azlyn. We're friends, after all."

"Friends!" Azlyn blurts, pointing at Sora. "Yes, we're friends, exactly. And there's this thing, a _totally dumb_ thing, of course. But, y'know. The bride and groom like, I guess, have people stand up with 'em and stuff. The groom has one, and then the bride does too. A special person, one each. So, I don't have a lotta friends I can ask, y'know, basically just you and Tel, and I'm marrying Tel, so… So I need you to stand up with me. Be the, uh, whatchamacallit."

For a long moment Sora is completely lost. He takes a moment to mentally sort out his friend's speech. When he arrives at its probable point, a small part of him starts wishing they could go back to talking about Azlyn and Telary's intimacy problems.

"Azlyn," he says, trying his best to keep his voice steady. It doesn't really work. "Did you just ask me to be your _Maid of Honor_?"

 **It's not often you find yourself with the perfect chapter ending. When it happens, the best thing is just to lean back and enjoy it.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun with this. I know it's quite different, but that's part of what I enjoy about it, I think. I suppose their is a bit of what Bezerker21 (shoutout!) called "drama", but I just figured that it would be best to pack all the relationship trouble stuff into one section. That way, I can move on and not have to focus on it so much in the future. The next story segment also has a lot less of these "two characters just talk to each other" scenes.**

 **Anyway, shoutout o goddragonking and the aforementioned Bezerker21 for their reviews. Any other old reviewing pals of mine, don't hesitate to chime in. You know I love hearing from you.**

 **Well, until next time. Come to think of it, next time is already the last chapter before the climax of Life Goes On's part 1. These shorter stories sure do go a lot faster than adaptations of several hour long games!**


	4. Family Feud

They leave for Agrabah in the morning. The sun is rising, lighting up the ocean's shore in a way that immediately reminds Sora of Destiny Islands. If things had gone according to plan, he'd be back there right now. He doesn't mind though. As wonderful as it had been to get back to his old, simple life, it can wait another day. In fact, an adventure with Aladdin was just what he needed to break up the monotony.

"No, there's absolutely no way!" Cassim declares, drawing Sora out of his contemplations. The King of Thieves stands, arms crossed, before the hovering Carpet. His glare is sharp and disapproving. "You're liable to fall off that thing and break your neck!"

"C'mon, Dad!" Aladdin protests, hopping on Carpet and doing a few fancy flying tricks. "Carpet is great transportation. I trust it with my life!"

"Well _I_ don't!" Cassim shoots back, scowling at the sight of his son's aerial tomfoolery. "We'll go on horseback." He turns away, stalking over to his great black mare. He gives it a fond little pet. "Horses were good enough for my father, and for his father before him! And they've certainly proven good enough for me!"

"In my day," Azlyn mocks in an exaggerated old-man accent, "we had to walk through the desert twice every day to get to school. Uphill! Both ways!"

"In the snow!" Sora chimes in. Cassim casts a perturbed look their way, and both offworlders quickly clam up.

"Fine." Carpet returns to the ground, depositing Aladdin before a brown-furred horse. Before mounting, the groom-to-be gives his friend an apologetic look. "Don't worry, Carpet. He'll come around."

"Azlyn and I will ride you!" Sora assures the aeronautical rug. Carpet seems to perk up, sweeping forward to buck the pair up on its back.

With all transportation considerations settled, the group takes off. As they ride along the cliff, a trio of mismatched figures stalks the shore below.

"They're off," Gilgamesh reports, one hand to his ear.

"Good," Pete says with an agreeable nod. He turns to Sa'luk. "Alright, buddy boy. Let's go say hi to your ol' pals, hm?"

The burly thief steps up to the shore, raising his hand and uttering the magic words to open his former gang's hidden hideaway.

"I don't see why we're wasting time with this," Gilgamesh grumbles as the mountain begins rumbling.

Pete rolls his eyes. "A little lesson in villainy, new guy." A vicious smile lights up the fat cat's jowly face. "It's never a bad idea to pick up a few minions where ya can."

The quartet take off, sprinting across the opened ocean pathway with a squadron of Heartless on their heels. Hungry Heartless, eager for a meal.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Got any fours?" Kairi asks, looking up from the cards in her hands. Telary sits across from her, examining his own assortment.

"Yeah," he says after a moment, drawing out the requested card and handing it over. She takes it, smiling as she places her pair of fours in a pile.

It's nice, sitting out in the palace gardens together. Playing cards may not be the most stimulating activity, but at least there's no feelings of awkwardness or tension. A breezy activity for a breezy day.

Besides, it really helps keep off any lingering worries about Sora and Azlyn.

Suddenly galloping can be heard, though that sound is quickly overcome by the noise of the massive palace gates pulling open. Smiling, the redheads rise from the table they'd been sitting at and make their way to the garden's main path.

Aladdin and his father ride together on their thundering brown steeds, Sora and Azlyn flying above on Carpet. Sora cheerfully waves to the pair, hopping off the flying rug as Al and his father pull their horses to a stop.

"Hey guys," Sora cheerfully greets them, immediately going to Kairi and putting an arm around her.

Azlyn hops off Carpet and makes a beeline for Telary. Before the wizard can say anything, she leaps up to deliver a scorching hot kiss to his lips. It lasts for several seconds, until everyone's kind of uncomfortable.

"Uh, you're back!" Kairi happily declares as Azlyn pulls away and gives her fiancée a wink. The Princess of Heart looks to the older man she recognizes from the Oracle's picture. "You must be Aladdin's father."

"Indeed I am, young lady," he replies with a small bow. "Cassim, at your service."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Telary says, one eye still on Azlyn. The knight keeps grinning at him in a way he can't quite decipher. "We've heard a lot… Well actually we've heard _nothing_ about you!"

"I see things are going well around here," Aladdin says, noting the new wedding pavilion standing tall above the palace gardens (though it still looks miniature next to the palace itself).

"Better than _well_ , Al!" says the familiar voice of Genie. The big blue lug comes flying in, grinning like the loon he is. "Things are _spectacular_!" Looking around quickly, he leans in closer to the group. "And you don't have to worry about security, 'cause I got it covered! This place is locked up tighter than a debutante's tuchus! Cameras, lasers, armed guards, vicious attack dogs, we've got it all my friend! No lowlifes this time." He considers something for a second. "Well, other than the parrot."

Iago squawks indignantly from his perch on Cassim's shoulder.

"That's, uh, great Genie," Aladdin says with a forced smile. He gestures over to his father. "Now, I'd like you to meet…"

"I'd just like to see that King of Thieves try anything this time!" Genie continues, poofing into a musclebound giant in a green tank top and camo pants. "That scumbag gets within an inch of your wedding, and it's-" He quickly adopts an Austrian accent "-hasta la vista, baby!"

"Uh, Genie," Sora says, glancing nervously at Aladdin's father. "There's something you should…"

"I almost _wish_ he'd try a stunt like that again!" It seems that Genie has well and truly latched onto this tangent. "I'll turn him into a flea! A tiny, harmless little flea! Then I'll put that flea in a box…"

"Genie!" Aladdin, Sora, and Azlyn all shout at once. Finally, the big blue lug seems to snap out of his rant.

"Allow me to introduce…!" Iago declares with a showman's smile, flapping one wing at Cassim.

Aladdin's father sticks up his chin haughtily. "The King of Thieves!"

Genie's jaw drops to the ground with a loud _gonk_! Suddenly there's a walkie talkie in his hands, and he begins screaming into it. "Code Red, Code Red! This is not a drill, we have infiltration! Double time, go, go , GO!"

Before anyone can say anything, an alarm starts blaring. Steel security gates fall over all possible entrances, spotlights go up even though it's day time. Over the palace wall at every possible spot come a legion of Genie's dressed in law enforcement uniforms. Kairi's eyes go wide, but Aladdin, Iago, and the original trio just roll theirs in exasperation.

SWAT teams, army commandos, Spartan-IIIs, cowboys, Stormtroopers, the Kingsguard, and the defensive line of the College All-American Football team surround the group with weapons drawn.

"Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves."

"Genie!" Aladdin yells frustratedly, pushing through the huge crowd to reach the original Genie, now dressed in the uniform of a four-star general.

"Stay back Al, this guy's got a rap sheet as long as the wait for Kingdom Hearts III," Genie cautions his friend. "Well, _almost_."

"Genie," Aladdin says evenly. "This is my dad."

Genie conjures a huge glass of water, takes a big gulp, and immediately spits it back out again. Iago squawks angrily as the water hits him. Cassim crosses his arms, scowling at the big blue lug.

"Stand down men," OG Genie orders. "Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." Immediately the rest of the cavalry disappears in a huge puff of smoke. Genie starts marching forward, fire in his eyes. "If you're Al's dad _and_ the King of Thieves, then I've got just one question for you!"

"What's that?" Cassim spits defiantly, chin held high.

"Will ya be havin' the chicken or the seabass?"

Taken aback by Genie's sudden change into a waiter, Cassim can only laugh. Everyone else relaxes too, chiming in with their own chuckles.

"This happen often?" Kairi surreptitiously whispers to Sora.

The Keybearer nods. "All the time, oddly enough."

"Okay, Dad," Aladdin says, putting an arm around Cassim and leading him up the palace steps. "You should meet Jasmine and…"

"HOLD UP there, Al!" Genie poofs to the top of the stairs, dressed in a crossing guard's vest and holding a big red STOP sign. "Maybe you wanna rethink meeting the fiancée and father-in-law right away, eh?" He gives Cassim a significant look.

Azlyn grimaces. "He's right. You don't the sultan meeting your dad while he's looking like that."

Cassim frowns. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Well, it's rather a faux pas to wear the same outfit twice," Genie says with a shake of his head.

"Especially if the last time you wore it was when you were robbin' the place!" Iago squawks.

Aladdin grimaces, looking his father over. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It'd probably be a bad idea to bring up the fact that your dad is the King of Thieves," Kairi says.

Cassim shrugs. "Alright. What do you want to do about it?"

"That would be _my_ area!" With a snap, Genie replaces Cassim's thief wear with a fine robe of midnight blue, studded with gems and gold embroidery.

The (secret) King of Thieves gives himself a good looking-over. "Well, how about that? I feel like the sultan himself in these clothes!"

"You look good," Sora says with a nod. Kairi agrees as well.

"Have _you_ ever thought of growing a beard, Tel?" Azlyn asks her fiancée, a playful growl in her voice. "You'd look all dignified. _Hot_ and dignified."

The wizard frowns, blushing a little. "Azlyn, this is hardly the place."

"Well then," the knight purrs (freakin' _purrs_!), placing a hand around the redhead's bicep. He moves to follow the others heading into the palace, but she keeps him back. "Let's _find_ a place, hm?"

Telary just looks down at her, face scrunched up in confusion and an undeniable hint of annoyance. "Really Azlyn, I want to make sure Cassim meeting the Sultan goes well."

"Fine," Azlyn huff, crossing her arms and pouting. "Let's go listen to a bunch of old people talk instead of solving our problem."

"Our prob… What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Find out later." Huffing indignantly, the knight stomps after the others.

Telary just watches her go for a long moment, unsure what to make of the young woman's behavior.

"Jasmine," Aladdin is saying as the wizard makes his way into the throne room, "Your Majesty, I'd like you to meet my father."

Cassim bows deeply. "It is quite an honor to be in your presence, Your Excellences."

Jasmine opens her mouth, but before she can say anything her father is leaping off his throne, clapping ecstatically.

"The honor is all ours, of course!" The sultan takes both of Aladdin's father's hands and gives them vigorous pumps. "And no more of that bowing business. We're to be in-laws, after all!"

Cassim gently pulls the sultan away and steps up to Jasmine. Smiling brilliantly, he reaches out and gives her hand a single kiss.

"You, my dear princess, are even more beautiful than Aladdin had described," he says sincerely, ever the charmer.

Jasmine smiles, bowing her head. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've long imagined what the man who brought Aladdin into this world would be like." She kisses the older man's cheek. "You certainly haven't disappointed."

Cassim blushes, looking away.

"This is really sweet," Kairi comments, leaning into Sora.

"Everyone looks so happy," Aladdin says, mostly to himself. "It's better than I imagined."

"Yep," Iago comments, looking smug. "And all we have to do to keep it going is maintain a great big lie!"

Everyone fixes the parrot with a dirty look.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"I've realized something," Gilgamesh says to Pete, a thoughtful look on his face. They, along with Sa'luk and the newly formed legion of Heartless that had once been the Forty Thieves, stand in the midst of the mountain hideaway.

The fat cat turns to his combative partner, frowning. "Oh? And just what is it ya realized? That you're a big blowhard?"

Gilgamesh scowls. "No. I've been going over your proposed plan: Wait for the thief king to steal the Oracle, take it from him when he returns here, and find what it is we're searching for."

"Congratulations," Pete deadpans. "The ol' memory's still workin'. Toodle-doo for you!"

"But I've realized this," he says with a frightening intensity. "At no point in time in this plan do I confront the Keybearer."

Pete chokes on his own spit. "Uh, oh… Well, y'see, the thing about that is…"

"I will not be denied my prize!" Gilgamesh rages. "Your plan is underhanded and cowardly, meant to avoid conflict. But it is conflict I _crave_! And I will have it."

Before Pete can so much as blink, the red-garbed warrior takes a step forward and unleashes a might punch directly to the face.

"But Mommy," the fat cat slurs, "I don't want to go to school today!" Having said that, he faints dead away.

Gilgamesh turns to Sa'luk, who had merely stood by and witnessed the short confrontation between his benefactors.

"I am going now to Agrabah to retrieve the Oracle and grapple with the Keyblade wielder," he announces. "I know we made certain promises to you, and I shall keep them as is honorable. I will also return with the man Cassim, to whom you made do what you wish. Is that sufficient."

Sa'luk nods once. "Sounds reasonable to me. As long as I get the font of ultimate knowledge and the satisfaction of killing Cassim with my bare hands, I won't complain."

"Good," Gilgamesh says. "I am off then!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

With Genie around, the old adage about "not wasting any time" can be followed up very strictly. The pavilion is prepared, once again transformed into a fabulous wedding chapel. A short discussion between bride and groom had concluded that everyone they felt was needed at their wedding was already in the palace with them. And thus, the show is to go on in half-an-hour.

As far as Azlyn is concerned, that's more than enough time for what she has in mind.

The knight drags her fiancée into the room by his wrist, not bothering with gentility or subtlety. As soon as the door is closed, he's thrown up against it.

He yelps, loudly. "Azlyn, what are…?"

She throws herself at him, smashing her lips against his. He continues to mumble, and not in a very pleased tone. Sensing his resistance, the knight practically flings herself backwards.

"I am trying to fix all our problems here!" she yells, curling her hands into fists.

"What are you talking about?" Telary steps towards her, eyes narrowed in utter confusion. "How does jumping me, when we _should_ be preparing for our friends' wedding, stop us from fighting?"

"That's what's got us so upset, isn't it?" Azlyn shoots back. "I mean, c'mon, it's been _months_! Don't tell me that has nothing to do with us?"

Telary shakes his head, turning away. "I cannot believe that you would think that I was so shallow. That our _relationship_ was so easy to disrupt with some trivial…"

" _Trivial_?" The knight lashes out frustratedly, striking one of the bedposts and nearly cracking it in half. "If you want to talk about trivial, why don't we talk about all those stupid meaningless wedding details you're always obsessing about?"

"What are you saying?"

Azlyn literally growls. "Ever little part of our wedding has to be planned to you, all the stupid little…"

"Well," the wizard scoffs, "forgive me for actually _caring_ about the most important day of our lives! Especially since, apparently, _you_ don't!"

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever said," Azlyn counters. "I care _so much_ about us being together! For the past months, all I've thought about is us taking off, getting married somewhere away from the castle. You just seem to care about some big fancy party!"

Telary pauses, his eyes darting around in his head as if the answer to some desperate question is written somewhere in the room. "Azlyn, you _love_ 'big fancy' parties. Every one of your birthday parties has been bigger and grander than the last. You commissioned a thirty-foot high chocolate fountain! And suddenly me wanting a floral print on the napkins is 'obsessing'? That's absurd! Something else is obviously…"

" _Absurd_ , am I?" Azlyn interrupts, outraged. "Well, it's nice to know exactly what you…"

And then Sora comes barreling into the room. "Trouble, guys! Heartless in the palace!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

As quietly as humanly possible, Cassim sneaks down a palace corridor. Iago rests perched on his shoulder, providing navigation. After all, if there's one room in the palace whose location the parrot has memorized, it's the royal treasure chamber.

The King of Thieves stops before the gilded double doors that lead into the room. He frowns at them, thinking hard.

"What is the matter with you?" Iago squawks. "We ain't got much time before the guard patrol comes around. Hurry it up already."

Cassim sighs. "I know, bird, I know. But, I just can't help but wonder… Is it really worth it?"

"Of _course_ it's worth it, ya moron!" Iago flaps in front of his partner's face, glaring at him stonily. "This is the culmination of your entire life's work, dummy!"

"I know, I know. But Aladdin…"

"Oh, brother," Iago whines with an exaggerated eye roll. "Look, if you're worried about the kid, don't be! All ya gotta do is nab the stick, stash it, and you can still make it to his dumb wedding without him being the wiser. We take off as soon as the kids are off on the honeymoon, and by the time anyone finds out what we did, it's easy living with the golden hand."

That seems to get Cassim's resolve raised once more. Reaching into his pockets, he pulls out a set of lock picks. For a man with his long career of thievery, getting through the door's lock is child's play.

The doors swing open, revealing a room so full of gold and jewels that it could give the Cave of Wonders a run for its munny. But when Cassim enters the room, all of that means as little to him as the disguised rocks the cave's treasures really are. His eyes are only for the Oracle. It rests on a pedestal in the room's center, looking as if it's been waiting for him.

"Finally," Cassim breathes, stepping forward. With a few quick strides he's across the room, the staff in his hands. "After all this time…"

"Unhand the rod."

Startled, convinced that the guards have discovered them, Iago and Cassim's gazes fly to the door. A tall man stands there, dressed in a red armor and robe that definitely don't belong to any palace guard. And even if the clothes could convincingly pass, there's no way the crowd of Bandit Heartless could.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"This way," Kairi says, confidently pointing down a corridor. She's trying to lead the group, but every time it seems she's becoming its head, Sora cuts her off.

"Heartless, are you sure?" Telary asks, running beside Azlyn as if nothing had just happened between them.

His sister nods. "I was going to get ready, and suddenly I just felt it. Jasmine did too. Must be a Princess of Heart thing."

"Guys!" Aladdin's voice calls from a connecting hallway. He races down the corridor, smoothly meeting up with the offworlder group. "Jasmine told me there was a Heartless emergency. Genie's with her, making sure they don't go after her again."

Sora shoots a concerned look at Kairi. "He's right, that might be why they're here. Maybe you should…"

"Not happening, Sora," the girl declares fiercely. She waves the Keyblade in her hand. "I can help more here."

There's no time to argue, as they've reached the source of the Darkness. Even without Kairi to guide them it would have been incredibly obvious at this point. Nearly a dozen Bandits wait in front of an elaborate door, positioned for guard duty.

The heroic quintet falls on them, but there's no opportunity for surprise with all of them thundering down the hallway like that. They're outnumbered, but not outclassed.

Sora immediately takes on two of the creatures at once, swords clashing against Keyblade. Kairi knocks her shoulder into one Bandit, then raises her blade against another. Telary fries one with a fireball, and Azlyn rams one into the wall so hard it dissipates on the spot.

Aladdin, scimitar in hand, is about to go for a Heartless when he hears the sounds of a struggle from inside the open room. It takes a brief second to register that these are the doors to the treasure room, and it's just after that he recognizes the squawks emanating from within.

Rushing inside, the former street rat is confronted with a sight that at once disgusts and terrifies him. His father, Iago hovering above him, battles against a man in red. It's good old fashioned fisticuffs for the pair, but Cassim seems outmatched.

"Get away from my dad!" Aladdin yells, rushing for the large intruder.

Gilgamesh turns at the sound of a new voice. He takes in the charging Aladdin, easily thrusting out an arm to knock him to the ground. As the young man falls, he spots his true target. Grinning, Gilgamesh draws out his polearm and stalks towards Sora.

The Keybearer is too busy to notice a new opponent approaching. He turns the Keyblade to slide the Bandit's sword off, then stabs the creature through its torso. Just as it's dissipating, he hears the whistling sound of a weapon stabbing through the air. Reacting on pure instinct, he turns and catches the spear's metal end on his blade.

"Finally!" Gilgamesh roars, shoving harder. Sora does his best to hold on, sliding back a few inches against the floor.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sora asks, utterly confused by this strange man's yelling. "I'm pretty sure I don't know you."

"I am Gilgamesh!" the armored man cries, still sounding utterly triumphant despite not having done much. "The greatest warrior the worlds have ever known. Your blade is mine!"

Sora disengages their lock, stepping back a few feet. "Sure, buddy. Like I never heard that one before!"

The pair break into a duel, up and down the corridor as if in a dance. Kairi knocks back a Luna Bandit, turning to where her boyfriend is locked in single combat. After a quick glance to make sure Azlyn and Telary are doing alright, she rushes after them.

A blast of ice knocks away a Heartless creeping up on Azlyn, allowing the knight enough time to slash through the opponent assaulting her front. Turning, she sees a Soldier approaching Telary. With a grunt, she hurls her shield into it. In combat, it seems, not even an intensely emotional fight can break their efficiency.

Aladdin and his father work together in the treasure room, Cassim's fisticuffs and his son's sword keeping their enemies at bay.

Out in the corridor, Kairi charges for Gilgamesh's back, leaping forward with her blade held high. She brings it down on the man's back, bouncing off the armor protecting it.

Gilgamesh flips his polearm upward, the wooden end rising and smacking into Sora's chin to send him reeling back. He turns, thrusting towards Kairi. She takes a step back and blocks, quickly disengaging. Gilgamesh thrusts again, but she's able to smack aside his weapon's tip.

Gilgamesh furrows his eyebrows, focusing his gaze on the redhead's Keyblade. "What's this? _Another_?"

"That's right, buddy!" Kairi declares, brandishing her weapon. "Let's see how you handle…"

"Leave her alone!" Sora calls out from behind Gilgamesh. The warrior turns to see him standing defiantly, Kingdom Key held high. "You're such a tough guy, come on and try your luck against a _real_ Keyblade wielder!"

"Excuse me?" Kairi scoffs, dropping her combat stance in surprise and frustration.

"Who's your new friend?" Azlyn asks. She and Telary rush to Kairi's side, weapons held at the ready. "Can I kick his ass?"

Gilgamesh takes a look around himself, internally flinching. Four-on-one odds are _not_ very good ones, especially when two opponents wield such legendary weapons as Keyblades. The universe's greatest warrior he may be, but he's no fool.

"Hiding behind your allies!" the large man scoffs, trying his best to hide the nerves soaking through his every word. "How pitiful!"

"Um…" Sora says, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to…"

"We shall meet again, on a more even battlefield!" Gilgamesh rumbles, summoning up a portal like Pete showed him. "When that day comes… Well, you'll be pretty sorry, is all I have to say about that!"

With that stunningly underwhelming line, the mysterious warrior takes his leave.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Azlyn asks the group. No one has a good answer for her.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asks, emerging from the treasure room with Cassim behind him.

"We're fine," Sora says with a cheerful nod. He doesn't notice Kairi's grim frown, or the several feet of distance Azlyn suddenly puts between her and Telary.

"That is _great_ to hear!" Iago squawks, drawing everyone's attention to where he's perched on Cassim's shoulder. "Good thing everybody's alright. Well, gotta go!" He flaps into the air, turning to fly away down the hallway. He doesn't get far before Aladdin grabs him out of the air.

"What were you doing in there?" Aladdin asks his father with narrowed eyes. "And don't say you ran in when you heard the Heartless attack. You were clearly already inside when they showed up."

Cassim sighs, hanging his head heavily.

"You were after the oracle again, weren't you?" Al yells. "Is that why you came here, dad? It is isn't it? You never cared about my wedding at all!"

"Son…" Cassim begins to say, reaching out to his boy. Aladdin is having none of that, stepping out of the man's reach. Cassim scowls. "Well, what did you expect, boy? After all, I am the King of Thieves!"

"What?"

The soft, feminine voice draws everyone's attention. Jasmine stands at the end of the hall, her father and Genie by her side. Also with the princess, unfortunately, is Razoul and a squadron of palace guards.

"Is this true, my lad?" the sultan asks, shocked.

Aladdin sighs deeply. "Yes, Your Highness. I found him and Iago in the treasure room. They were after the Oracle." He fixes his father with a disgusted look. "That's all he came here for."

The guards storm forward without preamble, grabbing Cassim and wrestling him into iron restraints. Iago attempt to flee, but Razoul nabs the bird in one hand.

"It seems our street rat is but one in a long line," the guard captain scowls. "Shall I take this villain away, Your Highness?"

The sultan still seems quite crestfallen, but manages to get himself together quickly. "The law is clear. Send both of them to the dungeon immediately."

"Dungeon!" Iago squawks.

"For Life."

"LIFE!" The parrot struggles in Razoul's grip, but all to no avail. Everyone present can only look on in a mix of sadness and horror.

Sora can't help but feel some anger as well. He'd had high hopes for Aladdin's new relationship with his father, and to see it so thoroughly shredded like this, through a deliberate act by Cassim, really gets him upset. To say nothing of Iago, who had supposedly turned over a new feather long ago.

Sighing, Sultan looks to Aladdin. "You may have this chance to say goodbye, my boy. There will not be another."

Aladdin shakes his head and stalks away. "I've got nothing to say to him."

Razoul and the guards drag Cassim and Iago away, someone clasping irons around the wrists of Aladdin's father. Iago keeps squawking in protest, until finally someone clamps his beak shut as well. Through it all, the King of Thieves never takes his eyes off the retreating form of his son. For all he knows, this could be the last chance he has to see him.

"Well, this wasn't how the family reunion was supposed to go," Genie sighs, floating down a side corridor. Jasmine turns to run after Aladdin, and the sultan takes his leave as well.

"Not a great night, huh?" Sora declares, shaking his head as he turns to his companions. Still mulling over the events of the past few minutes, he fails to notice the tension that permeates the air. "Just who was that crazy guy with the Heartless? Why did he attack the treasure room?"

"Maybe Telary knows," Azlyn says as she stomps up the corridor. "Apparently he's all about finding hidden meanings today."

"Wait, I thought…" Sora says, watching her go in bewilderment. That seems a lost cause, especially with Telary walking the other way, so he turns to Kairi. "He said he wanted to take the Keyblade."

"Then I've got nothing to worry about, do I?" Kairi says, her arms crossed tightly. "He's probably just after the 'real Keyblade wielder' anyway, right?"

Sora winces at his girlfriend's clear accusation. "Kairi, what I said there… I just wanted to take the heat off you! To protect…!"

"I know," she cuts him off, sighing deeply. "Thank you, Sora, really. How ever could I go on without your constant protection?" Scoffing loudly, she turns to follow Telary.

Sora closes his eyes, groaning. Things are not looking good for Team Keyblade right now.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora roams the corridors of Agrabah's palace alone. Try as he might, he just can't get the look on Kairi's face out of his head. He'd really screwed up back there, and he wanted to apologize. But he also knew how Kairi operated. She'd need some more time. At least it seemed that she and Tel had gotten closer. Not much of a silver lining, but at this point he'll take what he can get. Azlyn and Telary seemed to have not solved their problems yet either, maybe even worsened them. And after two days, there's still been no wedding.

Looked at from almost any angle, this vacation is turning out to be a real bust.

"Sora."

The Keybearer nearly jumps out of his skin, emitting a less-than-dignified screech. He turns with Keyblade drawn, only to stop when he finds himself staring Aladdin in the face. His old friend looks quite shocked by what he just witnessed.

"Calm down, Sora!" Aladdin admonishes him. "We don't need anyone else finding out about this."

"About what?" Azlyn asks, appearing just as suddenly behind Al as he had behind Sora. The former street rat jumps slightly himself, and Sora can't help but feel just a bit of satisfaction.

Aladdin sighs. "I guess there won't be any harm in telling you too. C'mon!"

The offworlders follow him through the palace's corridors, their journey ending inside the groom-to-be's room.

"Okay, Aladdin," Sora says as he closes the door, "tell us what this is about already."

"I thought you'd guess by now," Aladdin says, going to a trunk in the corner of the room and rummaging through it. "We're freeing my father."

Sora's eyebrows climb high on his forehead. "We're gonna what?"

"Jailbreak," Azlyn says with satisfaction. "Nice. Just the thing after the day I've had."

"Okay, just think about this Aladdin," Sora says, trying to emulate how Telary sounds when he's trying to dissuade someone from a bad idea. "I know you want your dad back, but…"

Aladdin scoffs loudly, shaking his head. "No Sora, I don't want him _back_. I want him gone!"

The Keybearer stops short. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Bringing him to Agrabah was a huge mistake," the former street rat declares. "He's still my father, and I don't want to see him rot in the dungeon, but…" The young man sighs, his shoulders sagging. "I don't want him in my life either. And there's only one way to get him out of it for good."

Finally, it seems Al has found what he's been searching for. With something almost like a flourish, he pulls out a long sheet of dark blue cloth. He fiddles with it a bit, adjusting things while Sora and Azlyn watch.

When Aladdin finally turns around, he's wearing the silk as a cloak, hood and mask included. With the lower half of his face covered and his eyes obscured in shadow, he looks startlingly like the King of Thieves.

"Not bad," Azlyn says, nodding appreciatively.

Sora sighs, shaking his head. "This is probably a bad idea, but you're my friend Aladdin. I'll help however I can. Whatever it takes."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Sora," Aladdin says, a slight shifting of the fabric over his mouth indicating a smile. "Because I'll need your help to get my dad out."

Sora nods, already getting a clear idea on his role in the operation.

"Say, Al," Azlyn says, "you got another one of those cloaks? I don't fancy getting recognized by that moron Razoul."

Aladdin shakes his head. "You're not coming to the dungeon with us, Azlyn."

The knight frowns. "Why not?"

"Because," the former street rat explains. "There's something I need you to get for me."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Just like I remember it," Iago sighs, looking around him and Cassim's shared cell. Chains hold both he and Cassim tight, long enough to allow both some room to maneuver while still keeping their range of motion limited. Especially Iago, who can only stare up at the barred window high above, wishing for the chance to take flight through it and into the moonlit night. "Bleak, dank, rats hiding in the shadows. Of course, the other times I was here I was with Jafar. We used to come down here all the time and taunt prisoners."

Cassim glowers at the talkative bird.

The parrot shrugs. "I know, not very nice of us. But hey, those were different times!" He sighs deeply. "Maybe, all things considered, I _do_ deserve this."

Cassim's anger turns to a sad kind of agreement. "I certainly do. I was never there for my son when he needed me before, and now that I _am_ here, I've only caused him grief. Perhaps I should just stay here until I rot."

"I don't think so."

The cell's occupants look up with open mouths, focusing on two figures crouched outside the window. One figure sinuously slides through the bar's, leaps off the ledge, grabs a high plank of wood, and gracefully flips down to the floor while his cloak billows out behind him. The other attempts a similar maneuver, but ends up missing the plank and crashing hard into the cell's stone floor.

Sora quickly springs to his feet, moaning a little. Aladdin hardly pays his friend any mind, stepping into the moonlight and throwing back his hood.

"Al!" Iago cries in pure ecstasy. "You came for me!"

"Son…" Cassim breathes, all other words lost to him.

"There's only one condition to this rescue," Aladdin announces coldly. "Once you're out of the city, you never come back to Agrabah. _Ever_."

Cassim hangs his head wearily. "You have my promise on that, son."

"But I got a poker game on Tuesday!" Iago protests. Al gives him a fierce glare, and the parrot immediately clams up. "Then again, those guys cheat. Who needs 'em?"

Aladdin nods, and Sora steps forward with Keyblade in hand. A single wave of the blade is all it takes to snap the prisoners' cuffs open.

"Handy talent you've got there," Cassim comments. Turning to Aladdin, he asks, "So, what's the rest of your escape plan."

"Just give me a few minutes, then let Sora lead you out." The former street rat steps up to the cell door, which Sora quickly unlocks. "I'll occupy the guards."

Cassim frowns. "Is this really what you want, boy? If they see you…"

Aladdin snorts, reaching up to throw the cloak's disguise over his face. Cassim's stomach can't help but turn at the sight before him. All dressed up like that, his son looks every bit the King of Thieves.

"Trust me, they won't." With one last nod, Aladdin slips off down the torch lit hallway.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Guard duty in Agrabah is a dirty, tiring, thankless job. You're either cooped up in the cold darkness of the dungeon, or patrolling the hot and dusty city streets; there are thieves and urchins everywhere to chase down; and anymore, that bleeding heart do-gooder Aladdin is likely to just pardon any lawbreaker with a convincing enough sob story.

All of this pales in comparison, of course, to listening to Razoul ramble on and on. Usually the good captain is huffing, puffing, and cursing up a storm (more often than not about Aladdin). But tonight it seems worse, for the blowhard thug is taking the rare opportunity to indulge in his true passion: gloating.

"When the sultan presents me with my award for capturing the King of Thieves," the captain rambles, primping in a small hanging mirror, "of course I shall remember all the little people who got me where I am today. By little people I mean you."

The thin guard, Hakim, sighs heavily to his heavyset partner, Fazahl. "Everybody must look little when you're riding atop that huge ego of his."

Razoul is hardly fazed by the insult. "Now, now, no sour grapes out of the two of you. After all, it… _WHAT_?"

The captain's sudden outburst startles the henchmen duo, who whirl around in time with him. The sight before them draws out gasps of their own: the King of Thieves, dressed the same as he was the day of the palace raid, stands in the corridor.

"How could this be?" Fazahl wheezes, frozen as the man they though their prisoner flees down the hall. "What kind of man could…?"

"He is no man!" Hakim yelps. "He is a _demon_!"

Razoul bellows, pushing his dimwitted lackeys aside and rushing through the door. "It doesn't matter if he's a man or demon or, or, or your Great-Aunt Shirley, he won't be getting away! Sound the alarm!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

"There he goes! After him!"

Aladdin hardly registers the shout, one of many flung up by the parade of palace and city guards on his trail. He leads them all on a merry chase, unable to keep himself from smiling underneath the mask of his disguise. It's been a while since he's felt this rush, the law on his tail and nothing but quick feet and quicker wits to get him away. His life in the palace with Jasmine is wonderful, and he wouldn't trade anything for it. But the streets, in some small part of his heart, will always feel like home.

With a mighty leap he crosses to another rooftop, three men hot on his trail and just seconds behind. He spares a brief glance at them, turning his head just in time to spot the inevitable "surprise" blockade springing up in front of him. With a small chuckle, he turns on a dime, leaping onto a long tapestry hanging off a high tower.

The former street rat quickly shimmies up the cloth, headed for a high bridge that should provide a perfect escape opportunity. He quickly passes a lower passage, footsteps echoing out from its doorway.

He misses another sound, however: the sound of cloth giving way to a rip. A loud noise echoes through the night, and Aladdin finds himself falling. He manages to turn enough so he lands on the bridge, the impact jolting through his entire body.

He tries to run but isn't fast enough. A hand secures its grip on the edge of his disguise. Al twists and struggles, trying to get away. Suddenly, he hears another rip, this one closer and louder. His hood flies off, taking the mask with it and exposing his identity to the night air.

And Razoul.

The guard captain gasps at the sight before him. He can hardly believe it, despite his deep and abiding hatred for Princess Jasmine's fiancée.

"Well, what do we have here?" the brutish man gloats, flinging the cloak over the bridge's edge. "It seems the fig truly doesn't far from the tree. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this…"

A loud rush of air drowns out Razoul's words. A figure rises above the bridge's edge, riding atop the fluttering Carpet. The brute barely has time to gasp before a round metal disc snaps out, smashing into his head and sending him unconscious to the ground.

Aladdin looks up to his savior, half-smiling and half-grimacing. "Nice timing, Azlyn."

The knight nods, also grim. "Yeah. Just not nice enough." The sound of more guards hammering up the tower's stairs echoes through the night. "Hop on."

Al nods, leaping the few feet over to their transport. He barely has time to settle himself before Carpet zooms off, headed out into the desert.

They find Sora and Cassim, mounted on horseback, just about a mile outside the city. At least one part of the jailbreak plan went properly.

"Everything go smoothly?" Sora inquires.

Aladdin Azlyn share a sad look as they dismount Carpet. "They saw him," Azlyn states plainly.

Iago quirks a feathery brow. "Uh, wasn't that kind of the point?"

Cassim shakes his head, closely observing Aladdin's crestfallen expression. "You mean they got a look at your face, didn't they?"

Sora and Iago gasp out loud, hands (and wings), flying to their mouths. Azlyn just shakes her head, cursing herself for not coming to Aladdin's aid faster.

The King of Thieves lets out a sigh, reaching a hand down for his son. "Come on, then. There's no going back for you now. If we ride quickly, we can be gone before…"

"I'm not leaving," Aladdin states, plain and simple. The look he gives his father nearly sends the older man rocking off his horse.

"Are you _crazy_?" Iago squawks, flying in front of his face. "You're a criminal now!"

"I don't care!"

For a long moment everyone is still and silent, the only sound that of the wind blowing across the open desert.

"I don't care," Aladdin repeats more quietly, looking back over the shoulder at the city. His home, the place where his family is. Where Jasmine is.

"You're a fool," Cassim accuses. "The minute they saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over!"

"I may be a fool," Aladdin shouts, glaring up at his father with daggers in his eyes, "but at least I'm not a coward like you! I'm not going to run away from my responsibilities, the people I love…"

Cassim springs off his horse, marching up to his son with enough force to kick up sand. "I've never run away from _anything_! I did what I did _for_ my family."

"Then let me do what I have to for mine," Aladdin sighs. He looks over to Azlyn. "Give it to him."

Still a bit wary from all the yelling going around, Azlyn slowly reaches down and pulls the Oracle off a strap on her belt. Cassim's eyes light up at the sight of it, and he reverently takes it into his hands.

"That's what you've wanted all this time, right?" Aladdin asks with so much venom Sora actually winces at the sound of it. "Take it then. Take it and get out of my life. Go find your ultimate treasure. Obviously _that's_ what you love most in this world."

Cassim says nothing else, turning away with his cape flapping in the wind. Everyone is silent as he mounts his horse once again.

"Iago," Aladdin says softly, catching the parrot's attention. "Go with him."

The former minion frowns. "Are you sure Al?" His friend nods once. "Okay. If that's what you want. Good luck kid."

Iago alights on Cassim's shoulder. Instantly the King of Thieves snaps at his horse's rein, the great black stallion rearing back to kick the night air before rushing off. As they set off, Cassim silently swears to himself that he won't look back.

He breaks his promise just in time to see Aladdin and his friends take off once again for Agrabah.

The thief and his companion ride through the night at top speed, making excellent time to the Forty Thieves' hideout. The horse is too tired to rush across the parted sea before the mountain's opening spell runs its course, so Cassim settles for going around to the back entrance.

"Are you sure this is how you wanna play it?" the parrot asks Cassim as they climb the stone staircase. "Because I mean, all ya gotta do is ask the lady a question and we're off. I ain't crazy about a forty way split."

Heading into the hideout's main room, the King of Thieves frowns severely at the yapping bird. "I could never leave my men out of the spoils." He sighs heavily. "After all, they're the only family I have left now."

"Is that so?"

The voice, rough and gravely, emerges from the shadows and stops Cassim dead in his tracks. He quickly whirls around, gasping at the impossible sight that greets him. Sa'luk stands in the moonlight, grinning smugly at his old rival.

"What the hell?" Iago squawks, zipping over to hide behind Cassim's head. "I thought Al made fish food outta this guy!"

"I'm afraid I don't die that easily, Polly," Sa'luk cracks, his grin turning savage. "Of course, it wasn't all bad. I even ended up making some new friends."

A gritty chuckle alerts the trapped duo to another person in the room. Pete stands with his arms crossed, Heartless flanking him on both sides. Gilgamesh stands a few feet away, looking rather cowed after his undignified defeat.

"Good to see you've brought the Oracle with you," Sa'luk says, stepping closer to Cassim. The King of Thieves stands his ground, scowling fiercely. "I believe you have a question for it?"

Cassim frowns. "If you're so curious, why don't _you_ ask it?"

"And waste my one question?" Sa'luk chuckles sardonically. "Infinite knowledge might come in handy someday."

"I guess you've got something you're looking to get answered too, eh Tubby?" Iago quips at Pete. It feels good to pull out some bravado. Sa'luk scares the parrot silly, but no way is the fat cat gonna intimidate him.

Pete nods. "You bet I do, Bird Brain. And I think you'll appreciate it, too. See, much as an ultimate treasure would trip my trigger, I'm after somethin' a bit more useful. Something you're dang familiar with yourself."

Iago gulps, his mind only reaching one conclusion as to what the fat cat might be referring to. "You… You don't mean…?"

"Sure do, parrot," Pete chuckles, his belly shaking. "Once we find his lamp, I'm sure ol' Jafar'll be pleased as punch to see ya!"

Iago drops to Cassim's shoulder, unable to breathe. Terror courses through him at the mere _thought_ of his old master's return.

"Since our destination is the Vanishing _Isle_ ," Sa'luk says, grabbing Cassim around the arm, "let's head down to the old boat, eh?"

The party moves quickly to a small fishing boat, not much more than planks and a sail. As soon as they set out into the ocean, Sa'luk uses his gold claws to push Cassim to the prow.

"Go on then," the brute demands. " _Ask_!"

Cassim swallows heavily, fear and excitement churning and mixing in his stomach. This is the moment his whole life has been leading to. He hadn't ever imagined it would involve being held at claw-point, but the King of Thieves supposes life deals you the hand you deserve. With one last look at Iago, a small nod exchanged between the pair, Cassim takes the staff in his hand.

"Oracle!" he declares, voice bold and booming. "Show us the path to the treasures we seek!"

Light explodes from the rod's green gem, momentarily blinding the villains and sending the Heartless into recoil. When it dims again, the ghostly Oracle floats above the boat.

"You are in luck," she declares. "The objects you seek have found the same resting place: the Vanishing Isle. Allow me to show you the way."

The regal spirit waves her hand, a long column of light shooting across the sky and sailing over the horizon. Pete immediately begins barking orders, his Heartless minions proving to be surprisingly competent at sailing.

Sa'luk grabs Cassim and throws him against the mast. He stands over his old rival, leering cruelly.

"You were right back at the hideout, you know," the brute says. "In an odd way, we are brothers of a sort. Brothers who _hate_ each other, true, but that sort of thing isn't uncommon."

Cassim scowls. "If you're going to kill me, I'd appreciate you dispense with the…"

Sa'luk laughs, cold and sardonic. "Kill you? Why ever would I do that? You deserve to see the treasure you've spent your whole life searching for." The thug leans in, right up in Cassim's face. "You're gonna see the Hand real close, I think. After all, I'm going to need something to decorate my hideout when I form the new Forty Thieves." His grin widens, sadism gleaming on every tooth. "A gold statue would do the trick marvelously, don't you think?"

Cassim says nothing, turning his head to look back the way the boat had come. He'd figured Sa'luk would keep him around just to gloat, had counted on it in fact. Hopefully, the journey to the Vanishing Isle would give Iago, who slipped away during the Oracle's light show, plenty of time to round up the cavalry.

"This isn't over yet," the King of Thieves swears under his breath, looking up at the trail to his life's goal. "Not by a long shot."

 **Still a _bit_ dramatic I'm afraid, but that's just one of the conventions of the genre. The way I try to go about it, though, is that the main action-y parts aren't so much affected by it. There's a time and place to hash out your relationship problems, and in the middle of combat isn't one of them.**

 **Anyway, big battle next chapter. In a way, this is me making up for skipping out on Jafar's return battle in KttK II.**

 **Shoutout to Bezerker21 for his nice review. I realized that breaking away from the game's storyline would drive down readership a bit, so tahnk you for sticking with me, it means a lot.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. The Vanishing Isle

Aladdin stands before the Sultan of Agrabah, his head bowed low in supplication. All his friends wait and watch with bated breath. The only person in the room who seems happy about _anything_ is Razoul, smirking smugly from his place at the sultan's side.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Your Highness," the guard captain reports, nodding in mock solemnity. "The boy was the mastermind of the King of Thieves' escape. And judging by this blow to my head-" He rubs at the purpling bruise in the center of his forehead "-he had an accomplice."

"No!" Aladdin protests, shaking his head vigorously.

Sora watches with a gut-churning feeling. He and Azlyn had offered to shoulder some of the blame, but Al was having none of that. As far as he was concerned, Cassim is his responsibility alone.

"Then who struck me?" Razoul spits.

The former street rat sighs. "It was my father."

The sultan says nothing for a long time, his face scrunched up in anger. "I must say, my boy, this is most disappointing."

"It is tragic, Your Highness," Razoul agrees, shaking his head. "But it seems my suspicions about the street rat were correct from the beginning. Like his father before him, he is a criminal at the core."

"I say, I say, I object sir!"

Sparkles flash around the throne room, transforming it into a trial court. Sultan sits at a high desk, Razoul beside him in the garb of a bailiff. Jasmine sits by the stand with a typewriter in front of her, and behind her the offworlders sit in a jury box. Genie strides into the room, his hair slicked back and wearing a cheap white suit, complete with a bolo tie. He stops next to Aladdin, standing behind a podium. It's all a bit over the top, but there's Genie for you.

"I object to these outrageous charges!" Genie continues, his voice heavy with a slow southern drawl. "I object to trial without evidence…" He stops by Razoul giving him a mean look. "And I object to this tertiary character hogging all my screen time!" He throws his briefcase at the stunned guard. "Why don't you take this to a higher court?" The attaché case shoots off like a rocket, pulling Razoul along with it.

"Genie…" Aladdin groans. Hearing familiar chittering, he looks down to see Abu taking stick figure sketches.

"I'd like to plead insanity, Your Honor!" Genie screams in his normal voice, poofing to Al's side. "Because I am just _nuts_ about this guy!"

"Cut it out, Genie!" Aladdin firmly declares. As he big blue lug returns the room to normal, Aladdin walks up to the sultan with sad eyes. "This is all my fault, Your Majesty. I brought my father here in the first place, I didn't see who he really was in time." He sighs deeply. "Maybe it would've been better if I'd never known him at all."

"Don't say that!" Jasmine says, stepping up to Al's side. She looks him straight in the eye. "He's your father, Aladdin. You risked everything for him. I would do the same for my father."

The sultan winces at that statement, things finally coming into perspective. He shakes his head, softly placing a hand on Aladdin's arm.

"While your actions were no doubt unlawful," he says evenly, "it is clear that what you did… You did out of love. To condemn you for that, well, I simply couldn't. And furthermore, you returned to take responsibility for your actions. Not many people would have had the courage to do such a thing. So, let's put this ugly business behind us, shall we?"

Aladdin gives his future father in law a huge smile. As ineffectual and bumbling as the man may seem at times, there's an undeniable wisdom about him when it comes to many things.

"Does this mean the wedding is back on?" Sora asks as Aladdin and Jasmine embrace each other happily.

"Sure is, Sora," Al replies with a happy wink.

"HALLELUJAH!" A choir made up of robed Genies sings out before disappearing into the original. "Finally, we can get this show on the road! No more distractions, no more attacks, no more…"

"YAAAAARGH!"

"Exactly!" the big blue lug exclaims. "No more YAAAAAAARGH!"

Jasmine frowns. "Wait a minute, isn't that?"

"Iago!" Telary declares, pointing up to where the red-feathered parrot is streaking through the air towards the palace.

He starts out as a barely identifiable blob of color in the morning sky, quickly growing larger as he approaches. With another scream, he plunges straight downward. Carpet quickly reacts, safely catching the parrot before he can seriously hurt himself.

"What are you doing here, Iago?" Aladdin demands. The parrot is too busy gathering air in huge gulps to answer quickly, giving Al time to come up with his own answer. "My father…?"

"Big trouble!" Iago squawks, any more complicated sentence beyond his capabilities at the moment. "Cassim… Heartless…"

"Heartless?" Sora exclaims. He and the other offworlders step in closer. "Who had Heartless?"

"Was it the man in red?" Telary asks.

Iago nods. "Him, and that big guy who tried to nab Jafar's lamp last year."

"Pete!" Azlyn yells venomously.

"Gets worse," the parrot continues, his breathing under better control now. "That guy Al fought, Sa'luk, he ain't dead! He nabbed Cassim!"

"Your father's in trouble, Al!" Sora says.

Aladdin just shrugs. "So? He made his choice. Serves him right, far as I'm concerned."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine chastises her fiancée. "How can you say that, he's your father!"

"Not done." Everyone turns to look at Iago once more. The parrot shivers, his eyes wide and terrified. "Sa'luk just wants the ultimate treasure, but Pete… He, he wants… He wants…"

"What does he want?" Kairi demands.

"Jafar's lamp!"

" _WHAT?_ " everyone but Kairi simultaneously exclaims.

"How could he possibly get that?" Jasmine asks, horrified. "Genie dropped it into the ocean!"

Iago shrugs, shivering. "Well apparently he's got great aim, 'cause the Oracle said that the hand and the lamp are in the same place!"

Telary nods. "That's actually quite probable. Magical resonance and all that." Everyone but Genie gives the wizard a funny look. "I'll uh, explain that one later."

"What're we standing around here for, then?" Azlyn demands. "C'mon, we've got a universe to save!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

The heroes fly across the ocean, following the very obvious trail of white light the Oracle quite conveniently left behind. Aladdin and Jasmine sit on Carpet, while the offworlders ride in the open-cockpit of Genie, transformed into an old-fashioned aeroplane.

"Okay, Tel," Azlyn says, turning to look at the wizard, "explain this magical resonance thing, then?"

He nods. "Sure. Okay, so the basic theory is that magical items of a similar nature _want_ to be together."

"Want?" Kairi asks with a frown.

"Sure," her brother answers with a shrug. "In the same way that magnets 'want' to stick together. Well, not exactly the same, since magnets require opposing poles and magical resonance obviously implies correspondence. Anyway, we've been using it for years, even if you didn't know it. Why do you think we always land in a part of the world near the Keyhole?"

Sora nods thoughtfully. "Huh. I always thought we were just _really_ lucky!"

"Magic lamp in a cave that changes its layout every time someone goes inside," Azlyn mutters. "Magical hand on an island that never shows up in the same place twice. Seems pretty damn similar to me."

"Exactly!" Telary declares. "So when Genie poofed to a random part of the ocean, he was naturally drawn to this 'Vanishing Isle'. It's not an exact science, obviously, but I guess it worked out in this case. Or _didn't_ work out, I suppose."

"There they are!" Jasmine cries out, calling everyone attention to below.

A spotlight shines downs from the heavens, illuminating a very large portion of the ocean. A small ship sits near the edge of the spot, waiting.

"Lucky break," Aladdin declares with a smirk. "If we go now, while they're just sitting there…"

The Oracle suddenly appears in the midst of the light, towering twenty feet in the air. Everyone present can only look up at her splendor in silent awe.

"You have arrived."

With just those three words, she and the spotlight vanish. The second they're gone, the sea begins to churn and bubble. The small boat is rocked by the growing waves, and after a few moments Pete has to lean over the side and puke his guts out. Sa'luk and Gilgamesh maintain better composure, but even they have to reach out and grab whatever's closest to keep from falling. Cassim, secured to the mast by a long coil of rope, just watches it all with undisguised glee.

A column of water bursts into the air, revealing a tall, elegant white tower rising from the depths. It continues to climb into the air, other towers joining it within moments. They go ever higher, entire buildings raising themselves to the surface once more, with seawater streaming from every window and opening. From above, the heroes begin to discern a pattern of streets, lined with trees and shrubs and all manner of greenery.

"An entire kingdom!" Kairi declares, unable to contain her awe. It's a spectacular sight, if not quite comparable to the restoration of the worlds after sealing the Door to Darkness.

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen," Sora notes with a shrug.

Finally, something else breaks free of the water. A wide expanse of some strange brown material no one can immediately identify stretches underneath the buildings and streets. One last thing rises in a burst of water; a massive green turtle's head pops out of the waves, huge black eyes staring at nothing.

Sora's mouth drops open a little. "Top ten though, definitely."

The group zips down to a plaza about halfway up the towering city. Everything's a bit damp, obviously, but for the most part it feels like any other city they've visited. A giant bronze statue, depicting an eagle, looms over the square.

"The bad guys probably split up," Sora says, looking over the troops. "We should too."

"I'm going after my father," Aladdin declares. Reaching down to his belt, he plucks Cassim's dagger from its sheathe

The Keybearer nods. "Okay, good." He hesitates a moment, knowing what he has to do but hardly liking it. "I should go with you, leave the others to search for the lamp. With all those Heartless around-" He gives a significant look to Kairi, smiling a little, "-we'll want one Keyblade wielder per group."

The redhead smiles back at him. Her flowery Keyblade is already in hand, and in anticipation of heavy battle he's wearing knee-length tights underneath her dress. Though Sora still, and probably always will, imagine her as the sweet and gentle girl he'd known growing up, he can't deny the fierce determination shining in her eyes.

Sound suddenly bounces up from a staircase leading downward, a familiar basso voice yelling something defiant sounding. Cassim, it has to be!

"I guess we're going low," Sora announces, Aladdin already rushing off after his father. "Just get as high up as you can!"

The Keybearer is about to take off after his friend when a sudden tremor shakes the ground, the entire island vibrating with the force of an avalanche. Sora stumbles, Aladdin only barely stopping him from plummeting down the stairs. As the shaking fades, the giant turtle beneath the city unleashes another keening bellow.

"So," Telary says, frowning at everyone, "how long exactly do you wanna bet this giant turtle stays topside?"

"With our luck, not very long," Azlyn answers with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Genie, see if you can keep the island topside," Aladdin orders his shapeshifting friend.

The big blue lug gives his best buddy a snappy salute. "Can do, skipper!" In a flash, he's gone.

Fairly reassured that the tremors won't be a problem any longer, Aladdin and Sora charge down the stairs. They rush past another plaza and down a street, a new giant golden eagle statue seeming to appear with every turn. Eventually they reach a dead end, a balcony with an ornately carved white marble railing overlooking a rolling green hill, another plaza at the bottom. Standing in front of a building that looks basically like a large stone shed, Cassim and Sa'luk appear to be having some sort of disagreement. Heartless flank the two men, looking on to the confrontation hungrily.

Sa'luk snarls something the young men above can't quite catch, stepping towards the King of Thieves with his golden claw raised. Grimacing tightly, Aladdin leaps from the balcony. Sora follows a moment later, landing just in time to see Al knock Sa'luk to the ground. The burly thief goes flying, knocking into the base a statue and losing consciousness.

Their leader gone, the Heartless fly into a frenzy. They leap directly for Sora and his allies, their swords flashing in the morning light. The Keybearer quickly blocks a strike, slipping past the Bandit's guard and running it through. Behind him, Aladdin locks his father's dagger with another creature's blade, giving Cassim enough time to attack and subdue it from behind.

An ice crystal as big as a fist slams into the King of Thieves' back, the first sign of a pair of Fortunetellers descending from above. They begin to fire off more projectiles, but Sora leaps forward and deflects them with two quick swings of his blade. Concentrating, he unleashes a blast of fire. His aim is clever and true, shooting through the gap between the flying Heartless and melting the magical ice orbs they ride on. The creatures fall to the stone street, Aladdin quickly rushing in and putting and end to them.

By now Cassim is on his feet again, the boys rushing to his side to help.

"You okay, Dad?" Al asks, putting an arm out in case his father falls back down.

The sound of concern and tenderness in his son's voice brings a smile to the older man's face. "I'm alright, son," he declares with a shrug. For a moment he hesitates, then adds, "Thank you, my boy. For coming to help. I've given you no reason to."

The former street rat shakes his head affectionately. "You're my father. That's reason enough."

"The treasure is this way," Cassim says, turning and heading to the stone temple at street's end. "C'mon, lads. Let's see this through!"

Aladdin sighs. "Dad, no. There are more important..."

Noticing Cassim's suddenly surly expression, Sora bumps his shoulder into his friend's. "It's okay, Aladdin. That lamp could be anywhere, including in with the Hand. Besides, the others can take care of things just fine."

"Come along then, lads!" Cassim exclaims, once again marching for the stone building with a wide grin. "The ultimate treasure awaits!"

As Aladdin and his father pry open the huge double doors, Sa'luk's eyes snap open. It takes a moment for him to get his bearings, his head throbbing. The sound of voices, the King of Thieves and his brat, echo around the building they've entered and filter back out.

With those hated sounds echoing in his head, Sa'luk rises to his feet.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"It's not up here!" Jasmine calls down, standing atop Carpet like a surfer. The flying rug descends, Jafar's lamp not found atop the eagle statue hanging over this particular plaza.

"It's not… Aaargh!"

With a series of loud crashes and rustling leaves, Telary falls from the tree he'd climbed up to examine. He thankfully manages to land softly, though his inadvertent cushion hardly thinks so.

"Watch it!" Azlyn snaps, pushing the redhead off of her. She turns to scowl at him, but one look at his face has the expression shriveling up into concern. "Are you okay, Tel? That was a nasty fall."

The wizard's eyebrows raise hopefully. This tender tone is one he hasn't heard in a while. "Um, I'm fine," he answers quickly, shrugging. "You know me. Falling off stuff is just, y'know, par for the course."

Placated enough, Azlyn snaps her gaze over to Iago, scowling at the parrot. "Why didn't _you_ fly up there to check, you lazy bird!"

"Well excuse me, Princess," he shoots right back. "With the possibility of Jafar's comeback hangin' over my head, you should consider yourselves lucky I ain't just flown the hell outta here and left ya to him!"

"This may not sound very 'Keyblade wielder"-y," Kairi comments with a sigh, backing off from some bushes she'd been inspecting, "but this isn't gonna work! The place is huge, and it's just us searching. Pete probably has Heartless all over the place."

"Iago already did a flyover of the island," Azlyn reminds her. "He couldn't see it from the air. This is all we got, much as I hate to admit it."

Telary frowns thoughtfully. "But it really isn't, is it?" He looks back and forth between Kairi and Jasmine. "Part of the Princess of Heart package is sensing Darkness, right? I mean, you both knew when the Heartless were attacking the treasure room."

A smile spreads across Kairi's face. "Of course! If this Jafar guy is as bad as you all keep saying..."

"And he is," Iago notes with a shudder.

"Then with a little thought put to it, it shouldn't be too hard to locate him!"

The Princesses of Heart come together, clasping hands and closing their eyes in concentration. Azlyn and Telary watch, hoping for a positive outcome. The girls' eyes snap open as one, grimaces on their faces.

"Good and bad news," Jasmine reports.

"The good news is that Tel was right, we found the lamp," Kairi adds. "The bad news, of course, is that there are a bunch of Heartless not far from where the lamp is."

"A race then, eh?" Azlyn declares with a boisterous laugh. "That's the kinda shit I live for!"

Carpet zooms over and the four heroes jump on, taking into the air with Iago close behind. Kairi and Jasmine direct them to land near a huge plaza very high up, the courtyard of the massive fortress atop the island's hill.

"This it," Kairi announces as she hops off, surveying the area with a critical eye. "Somewhere around the huge fortress. Or maybe inside?" She sighs, shaking her head. "Sorry we can't be any more specific."

"Aww, don't you worry yourself about that, Missy."

The group whirls around, Pete and a cohort of Heartless standing across the plaza. The fat cat looks smug as always, his minions at his back giving him the advantage of numbers.

"Ya sure helped me out plenty," Maleficent's minion continues to gloat. "I knew all we had to do was keep an eye on you hero-types and you'd lead us right where we wanted to be."

"A strangely clever plan," Azlyn comments mockingly, drawing her shield off her back. "If you need a minute for your brain to cool back down..."

Suddenly the plaza shakes, the sound of crackling stone filling the air as the huge fortress above weakens. Another loud, plaintive cry echoes all around.

Genie poofs in front the heroic group. He looks exhausted, wearing a bright yellow poncho and holding a truly enormous fishing pole.

"Everything's fine!" he assures the group, blatantly ignoring Pete and his Heartless band. "Small setback, minor issue, it's being fixed!" His report given, the big blue lug pops back out of existence.

"Seems like we got a bit of a time limit on our hands," Pete grumbles to his troops. In flashes of Darkness, more Bandits and Air Soldiers appear. "Youse check the place for the lamp. The rest 'a ya, distraction duty." He points across the way to the heroes. "Go, Heartless, go!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

The shaking tremor throws Sora off balance, and Aladdin only barely manages to keep the boy on his feet. He rights his friend, checking to make sure he's okay.

Cassim is not so concerned, keeping pace despite the rumbling. The man is on a mission. _The_ mission, to him. The others will keep up, or they won't. The hallway ends just up ahead, and if the soft glow shining from the next chamber's entrance is any indication…

"Dad, c'mon!" Aladdin yells, his voice bouncing off the close walls of the small hallway. "If you're not careful, this place could… Whoa!"

Aladdin stops dead in his tracks, standing at his father's side and taking in the chamber around him. It's absolutely cavernous, easily rivaling Agrabah's throne room. Giant statues of robed men with the heads of eagles rise a hundred feet in the air, a skylight letting in the sun.

Everything in this chamber is magnificent in its own right, but the room's focal point is obvious: high above the trio's heads floats a giant golden hand, gently spinning in midair.

"That must be it!" Cassim declares, his voice giddy as a schoolboy on the weekend. "The hand is there, we just need to get to higher ground..."

A loud noise cuts the King of Thieves off abruptly, thundering down the hall they'd just come down. Looking over his shoulder, Sora pales as he spots a huge wall of water sweeping its way toward them.

"High ground, right!" the Keybearer agrees. Everyone rushes to the base of the nearest statue, grabbing what handholds they can and scrambling to outpace the ever-rising water.

Halfway up the chamber, yet another tremor rocks the island, and the flood of water suddenly stops. It also vibrates the statue everyone's climbing, and Sora loses his grip. He drops a few feet, screaming for help until he feels the comfort of a hand around his wrist. Looking up, the Keybearer sees Al smiling down at him. With some help from the former street rat, Sora continues his journey up.

Cassim is already standing atop the statue's head when they arrive, staring at the golden hand platform with tears in his eyes. A statue about twice as tall as a man stands in the middle of the platform, one hand raised as if making a pledge. One golden, gleaming hand.

"Finally," the King of Thieves breathes, feeling his son's hand come to rest of his shoulder. "After all these years." Suddenly, the man frowns. "If only I'd discovered this place much sooner." Shaking off Aladdin's hand, he steps back and prepares for a running leap to the platform. "This would have been a lot easier!"

Aladdin holds out a hand in front of his father. "Don't worry yourself about it, Dad," he says with a grin. "It's time you took advantage of having a junior partner!"

The former street rat takes a running leap, vaulting across the gap with an outcry of joyous adrenaline. He catches the edge of the floating hand, pulling himself up. But it seems the platform isn't quite stable, his weight tipping it to the side. Startled, Aladdin nearly slides straight off before he corrects his grip. Through the whole ordeal, Cassim watches with wild panic and worry encroaching on the corners of his expression.

Finally, Al manages to pull himself up onto the platform. Cautiously, he approaches the statue with the golden hand.

"Careful now!" Cassim calls out with fatherly concern. "Don't touch the hand!"

Heeding his father's advice, Aladdin examines the statue in detail. The man is dressed in long robes and elaborate headdress, fitting for a great king such as Midas. The area around the Hand bears further examination, and Aladdin quickly realizes that the shining appendage is meant to be removed. The bottom of the Hand is a ring of plain wood, with a long handle underneath. With a single gentle twist, Cassim's son removes the ultimate treasure from its elaborate casing.

"Yeah!" he cries triumphantly, holding the Hand of Midas up to the light streaming in from above. Rearing his arm back, he gives Sora and his father a sly grin. "Catch!"

The Hand goes sailing through the air, turning end over end as it flies. Not willing to risk its ill effects, Cassim holds out his cape as a makeshift net, the Hand landing neatly in the cloth. Instantly, golden sparks surround the fabric, starting at the Hand's point of impact and spreading, until the entire cape is made of twinkling gold.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaims, his eyes bugging out. It's a good thing Azlyn isn't here, he thinks. The girl would have fainted right on the spot.

Still grinning like a loon, Cassim grab's the Hand's handle and lifts it high like a blitzball victor displaying his trophy. "The Hand of Midas!"

Just as Sora's about to about to remind everyone that there's still evil to thwart, Cassim lowers the Hand to the statue's head. He presses his treasure against it, and just like the cloak, a wave of energy begins transmogrifying the stone. It spreads along the statue like wildfire, but that's not the end. The wave continues to spread around the chamber, until every last inch of every last surface is solid gold. Even the pool of stagnant water below shines.

Now Sora's _really_ glad Azlyn isn't here. For some reason, he suspects her reaction to this would have been decidedly unfamily-friendly.

"Great, we got it!" the Keybearer shouts, pumping his fist in the air. "But this isn't over yet. We need to go help the others get..."

He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Aladdin suddenly cries out, a loud _thunk_ resonating through the golden chamber as he hits the floor of the floating hand platform. Looking up, he sees Sa'luk standing over him.

"Nobody's going _anywhere_ ," the brute sneers, holding up his claws to glitter in the light.

"Sa'luk!" Cassim roars.

The brutish thug jabs the heel of his hand into Aladdin's chest, sending the boy sprawling to the platform floor.

"I have your whelp, Cassim!" he threatens, placing a foot on Al's chest and holding out his hand. "Give me the Hand, or I'll cut him to ribbons!" His foot twists, grinding into Aladdin's guts and eliciting a cry from the young man.

Sora steps forward with the Keyblade ready, wondering if he can make a move before Sa'luk can try anything. Cassim holds out his arm though, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"You want the Hand, do you Sa'luk?" the King of Thieves roars, brave and defiant as he rears back his arm. "Go ahead and take it!"

Cassim throws, the Hand of Midas leaving his grip and once again tumbling end over end through the air. Sa'luk's eyes light up as the artifact approaches, abandoning his dominance over Aladdin to catch his prize. As it finally arcs down, the brute is there to catch it.

Reaching out, Sa'luk nabs the Hand of Midas from thin air. Unfortunately for him, it isn't the hilt that lands neatly in his hand.

"Finally!" Sa'luk cheers, painfully unaware of the fate he's just sealed for himself. "The Hand of Midas is mine." Smirking smugly, he turns to look at Aladdin, who's just regaining his feet. "And so is your life, you worthless little..." The brute pauses, staring at the odd expression on his soon-to-be victim's face. It almost looks like… Pity? "What are you staring at..."

Light explodes in Sa'luk's hand, golden energy spreading across his skin. Staring down at his hand in shock and disbelief, he can only watch as his body rapidly transforms from flesh to gold. He drops the Hand, his frozen fingers no longer capable of holding on. The change just spreads and spreads, making its way down his body and up his neck, until it reaches his eyes, and Sa'luk can see it no more.

Aladdin stands frozen, staring up in mute horror at the sight before him: A perfect golden statue of Sa'luk, his expression twisted in horror. The frozen brute teeters back and forth once, then twice. Finally, with a loud scrape of gold on gold, the shining remains of Sa'luk fall backwards off the platform.

Sora's eyes follow the thing that used to be his enemy, wincing as it splashes into the golden water below and sinks down to its depths. Certainly the man had been his foe, but to lose your life in such a horrendous way… The boy simply shudders to think about it.

Aladdin, quickly regaining his composure, tears the sleeve from his tunic and grabs the hand lying at his feet. He carefully wraps the artifact's business end in the cloth, which of course rapidly turns to gold. After checking to make sure he hasn't missed anything, he tucks the Hand away in his pants' waistband.

The former street rat makes a clean jump back to his father and friend. Just as he lands, though, another tremor shakes the building. Below, the water level begins to rise again.

"We gotta get out of here," Sora declares.

"We can climb out that skylight," Aladdin decides.

They scramble to the wall, an ornately carved mural of a man on a throne thankfully providing enough handholds to scramble up to the exit. Aladdin takes the lead, Cassim close behind and Sora bringing up the rear.

"C'mon Dad!" Aladdin encourages his old man. "You can do it!"

"Of _course_ I can do it!" the King of Thieves snaps. "But it would be easier if I didn't have to deal with this!" Reaching up, he undoes the clasp of his heavy golden cape. It flutters downward, landing in the water with a small splash.

The trio finally scramble out into the sun. Safe, for now.

"That's one problem taken care of," Sora declares with a sigh. "Now we just have to..."

The sound of an explosion stops the Keybearer's speech in its tracks. He rushes to the roof's edge, looking down towards the source of the sound. Below, small enough to look like scurrying ants, the others are locked in combat with Pete and a band of Heartless.

"We need to get down there!" Sora declares, the others coming up beside him and spotting the battle.

Nodding, Aladdin raises two fingers to his lips and lets out a shrill whistle.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Dimly, Kairi takes notice of Carpet snapping to and zooming upward. Where it's going or why is lost to her, considering that she has her own problems to deal with at the moment.

She bats away a Bandit's sword, steps to the side, and lands a powerful hit on its torso. The creature dissipates into shadow, leaving one less combatant on the already crowded battlefield.

Things aren't looking great for the heroic side of this conflict. There are Heartless everywhere, leaving the good guys without anyone free to search for the lamp. Meanwhile, Shadows and Red Nocturnes are combing through every nook and cranny. If this is a race, they're firmly in second place.

A bomb about the size of her kneecap rolls towards the redhead, and she barely manages to back away before it explodes and takes her with it. The force of it is still enough to steal her balance though, and she stumbles back a few steps more than she intended.

"Found anything?" Azlyn calls up to Iago. The parrot is doing his best to search for the lamp, Telary using offensive spells to keep flying Heartless off his back.

"Not yet!" Iago calls from within the thick branches of a tree.

"Needle in a haystack!" Azlyn says like a swear, shaking her head.

Carpet flies down, Aladdin, Cassim, and Sora on its back. The trio hop off, quickly assessing the situation.

"Kairi!" Sora cries out, immediately rushing to his girlfriend with Kingdom Key in hand.

It's really not the smartest move, though. The girl instinctively turns her head at the sound of Sora's voice, an only too perfect opening for Pete. The fat cat lunges out, snagging the girl's arm and knocking her Keyblade out of her hand. She struggles, but a quick headbutt puts sends her into a blurry daze.

Azlyn sees it all going down, starting towards the confrontation. But a Shadow springs out of the bushes as she goes on her way, landing on her torso with enough force to knock her back. The knight desperately swats at the little bugger, brushing it off of her as she stumbles right into something in her path. Judging by the yelp it makes, it's Telary.

The pair go down hard, knocking into a tree branch. For a moment they're too stunned to do anything but sit together. At some point during the fall, Telary had wrapped his arms around the girl, and at the moment she's sitting in his lap.

Absent the situation around them, and still in a bit of a daze, Azlyn can't help but think it feels nice just sitting together like this. Nothing to discuss, no forced intimacy. Just being together.

She turns her head, looking up into Telary's face, his eyes. They shine the same as they ever have, maybe a little bit more considering the dizziness. They're nice eyes. One of the things she loves about him. One of many things.

"I haven't thought about that in a long time," she mumbles to herself.

"Huh?" Telary inquires. He can barely hear what she said over the sound of branches ruffling loudly up above.

"What I love about you," she replies simply. "But, now that I…"

 _Conk_!

Telary winces as something hits his head, bouncing off with a loud noise. Reacting quickly, Azlyn rears back to avoid getting a similar hit. The small, black object lands on the stone with a metallic noise.

Two guesses what it is.

Sora barely notices the Disney Castle pair's predicament, too focused on what's in front of him. His stomach churns just to look at it, especially since it's partially his fault for distracting the girl.

"Let her go!" he demands.

Pete just laughs at the threat. "I'm the guy holdin' the cards here, bucko."

"Sora, we got the…" Telary's excited cries die down as he realizes the situation he's just walked into. In his hands, the wizard holds Jafar's lamp. "Lamp."

"Well, isn't this a nice lil coinky-dink?" the fat cat gloats. "You got something _I_ want, and _I_ got something _you_ want. Maybe a trade's in order?"

Sora hesitates. All his friends have gathered behind him, waiting on the Keybearer to make the call. But how can a person make such a choice? If Pete has the lamp they're all well and truly screwed, but letting him keep Kairi…

He focuses his gaze on the girl, hoping that somewhere in her face he'll find the answer. Surprisingly, he does. In the single wink of one eye.

"I don't think I like your deal, Pete," Sora declares firmly. "But I'd still let her go, if I were you."

Maleficent's minion shakes his head bemusedly. "You're all the way over there, squirt, and I got yer girl right here in my hand. What're you gonna do?"

Sora shrugs. "Nothing. I don't have to."

That statement barely has time to confuse Pete before a bright light flashes in his bottom peripheral vision. A moment later, something slams hard into his gut. He stumbles back with a gasp.

Free, Kairi turns and swings her Keyblade again, smashing into Pete's face and throwing the fat cat down to the plaza floor. She stands above him, her blade's tip right in his face.

"I don't know if you've heard 'pal'," she says mockingly, smirking down at her enemy, "but I'm sort of over that whole 'hostage' thing."

Everyone grins at the statement, and Sora feels like his heart is singing. All in all, it's an amazingly triumphant moment. And so, it's only inevitable that hell follows along in its wake.

The island begins to sink in earnest. The ground shudders like never before, not stopping. As everyone stumbles they turn their eyes upward, where the sky is getting farther and farther away as the great turtle holding up the Vanishing Isle retreats to the depths once again.

"We gotta get out of here!" Azlyn calls, holding tight to Jafar's lamp.

"Can Carpet hold all of us?" Jasmine asks with a worried look around.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Iago mutters to himself. Suddenly, an idea strikes him and he perks up. "Wait a minute, I can fly! Later losers!" The parrot barely gets anywhere before Cassim reaches up a hand and yanks him back down.

"We're just gonna have to try!" Sora declares.

"Seems like a personal problem," Pete says from his place on the ground. Underneath him, a dark portal opens that he immediately begins to sink into. With hardly any time left, the heroes grudgingly decide to just let him go.

Everyone piles onto Carpet, the rug clearly growing more strained with each added passenger. But, somehow, it manages to hold on to enough strength to rise into the air with all seven people squeezed onto its back. Not very quickly, but anything that isn't sinking down into the depths of the ocean is okay by everyone involved.

Then suddenly there's a dip, Carpet swaying drunkenly. Everyone holds on tight to each other, and it's clear things can't last this way for long.

"Where's Genie when you need him!" Azlyn complains, gripping tightly to Telary and trying her best not to rub up against the lamp in her lap.

"Present!" the big blue lug reports, zipping up out of the ocean and hovering in front of the group. "What's going on, guys?"

"Carpet can't stay airborne much longer, Genie!" Aladdin states, gesturing pointedly at the faltering flying rug.

"No problemo, Al!" With a flick of his finger, Genie transforms into a biplane once again. "All aboard!"

The offworlders make a transfer over. Once everyone is safe and secure, they take off.

"Well," Aladdin comments to his father, "you finally did it, Dad. The ultimate treasure is yours!"

Cassim shakes his head, scowling down at the hand of Midas. "No, lad. This thing almost _cost_ me the ultimate treasure. Compared to you, son, it's nothing but worthless junk." Straightening up, the King of Thieves rears back his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Azlyn pipes up. "I know you're trying to make a moral point here, but..."

"At least consider…" Iago adds in nervously.

With all his might, Cassim hurls the Hand of Midas into the ocean. Sighing, Azlyn and Iago watch it fall.

"Speaking of things hurled into the ocean," Kairi says, looking down to the black lamp in Telary's lap, "what are we gonna do with that?"

"I was thinking Gummi ship airlock," Sora suggests, nodding sagely.

"Nice!" Telary compliments. He leans back, patting Azlyn's shoulder consolingly. "All in all, not a bad day's work! I don't even think we left any loose ends!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Gilgamesh stands at the prow of the Forty Thieves' ship, seething as he watches the Keybearer and his compatriots fly away.

Today has not been his day by a long shot. He'd let that stupid tub Pete order him around, distract him from his true goal. And for what, some universal takeover nonsense? Bah, good riddance to him and his jade-skinned mistress.

All told though, the partnership was a beneficial one. Control of the Heartless, dark portals, knowledge of the Keyblade. Everything an aspiring recurring villain could ever want.

So today wasn't Gilgamesh's day. No matter. Tomorrow lies just ahead.

 **Just so everyone knows, I completely intended to use Gilgamesh in the climax here, but every time I tried to insert him it seemed so forced. But I planned for him to come back anyway, so there ya go.**

 **I actually planned several more things for this final battle. Among them was the appearance of the Kurt Zisa Heartless and Jafar actually getting out of the lamp. But, like Gilgamesh, there was just nowhere to fit either of those elements in.**

 **But, hey, whatever. All in all not bad, I guess. Shoutout to Bezerker 21 and Spiderfan626 for their reviews. Next up is all the couples making up, and then we're done with Agrabah and onto the next leg of these adventures!**


	6. Til Another Arabian Night

Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married tonight. For real.

It's not the only thing, Telary knows, that's been postponed far too long. So, while Azlyn is finishing getting ready, he slips a note into the room she'd decided to share with Kairi after all the inter-couple fighting that had been taking place over the last day. Immediately after doing that, he heads off to their meeting spot, specially secured for this very purpose. He hopes it's enough.

A few minutes later, he hears the doors open. He turns around, his entire body freezing up at the sight before him. Azlyn stands just inside the room, wearing the same blue dress she had been during the Hollow Bastion Restoration Ball. Their first night together.

They've come a long way since then, Telary knows. Hopefully they have further to go still. It might all depend on these next few minutes.

"Hi," he says, starting things off slow.

Azlyn nods. "Um, hey. I read the, uh…"

"I figured."

Telary steps forward, ignoring the rather awkward silence. Azlyn doesn't move, just watches as her fiancée comes closer. Finally, the two are standing face-to-face.

"You have to talk to me, Az," Telary says, running a hand up her bare arm. She shivers a bit at the touch, turning her face away.

"Yeah," she admits, brushing past Telary and making her way further into the room. He turns, watching her. "I messed up, Telary. I really did."

He walks after her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Everybody does, Azlyn. Especially in a marriage. The important thing is that we can put our mistakes in the past." He takes a deep breath. "But doing that means talking. About what's really going on."

Azlyn nods.

"So, what's this about hating the wedding?" Telary says, letting go of her and leaning back against a stone table. The objects atop it rattle and shake. "It's gonna be big, loud, and all about you. I really can't see why you'd object to that." He pauses a moment, grimacing. "Was that harsh?"

"No," Azlyn assures him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "And you're right, I should be majorly excited about all of this! And, y'know, I'm excited about being married to you, and the cake, and wedding gifts. It's just…" She heaves a great sigh, turning and walking a few feet away. In a small voice that Telary almost doesn't even hear, she says, "It's all so… So _normal_."

"Normal?"

She nods, pursing her lips apprehensively. "I know, it sounds kinda dumb..."

Telary makes a small noise of protest, firmly shaking his head. "If you're concerned about it Azlyn, it's not dumb. What's important to you is important to me."

"It just feels like everything I snuck onto the Gummi ship to escape," she continues. "To me, it's not a celebration of how much we love each other. Just a big 'welcome back to boring life' party. I hate thinking about that life. Every time I do, it's like the walls are all closing in on me."

He steps closer to her. "That's why you kept talking about running away."

She shrugs. "I guess I had this crazy idea that if we started running, we'd never have to stop."

"But, Azlyn, c'mon. Sure things are gonna slow down. We can't just live our lives one adventure to the next. But we'll still have each other."

"Will we?" She looks at him with the saddest expression he's ever seen her wear. He opens his mouth to ask for further explanation, but she waves her hand to cut him off. "What if… What if we need that excitement to stay together? What if without adventures and enemies and trials to keep things interesting, we find out that's all we had? The rush, the danger."

"Azlyn…"

"We never fought on the Gummi ship, Telary," she interrupts, teary eyes shining in the room's candlelight. "When it was about saving the worlds, finding the King, helping Sora, we were so in sync. Things were different the second we got back to the castle, you know they were. And what about after the wedding, huh? No danger, no peril, just you and me. What if we can't make it work? What if it's not enough?"

Azlyn turns away, tears falling freely now. Finally, after months of keeping her feelings inside, she's stated her fears out loud. Telary watches her for a long moment. He's crying himself, overwhelmed and stunned that he hadn't been able to figure any of it out on his own. What kind of man is he, to have not seen the woman he loves hurting so much?

He goes to her, gently turning her to face him. They look at each other, tear-filled eyes locked together.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this, Azlyn," Telary says finally, breaking the silence. "I was just so glad to be back in my routine, so excited about the wedding, I never stopped to think about how things were for you. I'm the one who messed things up. Can you forgive me?"

She nods, just the slightest dip of her chin. Then she kisses him, long and slow. He practically melts into it, pulling her close against him. Her arms come up to wrap around his neck.

"Of course I forgive you," Azlyn says when they finally pull away. "I should have talked to you too. But planning the wedding made you so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"I want you to understand something, Azlyn," Telary says, pulling back just a few centimeters. "I love you no matter what's going on around us. Peril be damned, I _love_ you. More than anything. Nothing can change that."

She jumps forward, tightly wrapping him back up in her arms. He lets her, burying his face in her hair.

"And I'll tell you something else," he continues, his voice muffled against her head. "Our adventures won't end with the wedding, Azlyn." Reaching up, he tilts her chin up so their gazes meet once again. "If anything, it's only the beginning."

"Oh boy," Azlyn groans, grinning at her future husband. "This is all leading up to some 'marriage is our greatest adventure' line, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Azlyn nods, laughing. "Did Sora help you work on this speech? 'Cause that sounds like just the kind of sappy…"

"It's true though," the wizard interrupts her. "You wanna talk about peril, Azlyn? We almost lost each other over some silly miscommunication. I don't know about you, but that scared me more than any Organization XIII scheme."

"Me too," she agrees. "We'll just have to make sure nothing like that ever happens again." They kiss again. Pulling away, she gives the surrounding room a quick inspection. "The only thing I don't get is, why here? Unless you just thought I'd be at my most relaxed surrounded by gold."

Telary looks around the Agrabah palace treasure room, until his eyes finally settle on the woman in front of him. He clears his throat, looking sheepish all of the sudden.

"Well," he begins, nervously coughing once. "You know, you weren't _entirely_ wrong before. About, um… About not having enough, uh, alone time."

Azlyn laughs, eyes lighting up as a huge smile spreads across her face. "So this was, what, your way of getting me in the mood?"

"Well, I know how much you like treasure rooms…"

Telary reaches out suddenly to grab her around the waist, picking her up and spinning around before setting her on the table. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can he cuts her off with a sharp, passionate kiss. Her arms come up again, wrapping around his neck and pulling him down deeper into it.

"I have a feeling, though," he pants out once they part for air, "that you're about to like this one a whole lot more."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora stands outside the entrance to the wedding pavilion, hands in the pockets of his suit. He can hear the rest of the groomsmen inside, Cassim ranting about his younger days while Genie makes jokes. He should probably go in, reassure Aladdin that this wedding ceremony is for sure going to go off without a hitch. But there's something he has to do first.

"Jasmine's almost ready."

Kari's voice comes from behind, nearly startling the Keybearer out of his skin. He quickly spins around, finding the redhead giggling behind her hand.

"Sorry," she apologizes, though it hardly sounds sincere through all the laughter. "What are you standing around out here for? Genie getting on your nerves?"

Sora snorts, grinning. "I don't know who this Barbra Streisand he keeps talking about is, but I'm pretty sure I never want to hear one of her songs again." His smirk fades, expression becoming serious as he looks at Kairi. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Apologize."

She nods, taking his hand and leading him a little further away from the commotion of the pavilion.

"It was the wrong thing to say," he says once they've found a secluded enough spot by the gardens' largest fountain. "That 'real Keyblade wielder' thing. I was just trying to…"

"Protect me," Kairi finishes for him, nodding demurely.

"I don't like seeing you in danger, Kairi," he says, taking one of her hands. "I remember when I heard the Organization had their hands on you. All because of our relationship. I never want to feel like that again."

"Of course not." She lets go of his hand, taking a step back. "But, c'mon, Sora. There's no way to guarantee that. If we know anything, it's that the universe is a dangerous place, especially wherever a Keyblade master goes. And anywhere you go, I'm going with you. That's just the way it's going to be from now on. I won't stay behind anymore, and it's not like you can just lock me up." She chuckles. "I mean, you _literally_ can't!"

Sora can't help but roll his eyes. "Oh boy, Keyblade humor." He softens, looking at Kairi with his lower lip between his teeth. "But, you're right. It just took me a while to really accept it."

"Have you accepted it now?"

"Sure have." Reaching up, Sora places an arm around his girl's shoulders. "You wanna know the moment I really knew I'd gone too far?"

Kairi smirks at him playfully. "What?"

"When I actually, seriously thought for a second that you couldn't handle _Pete_." He grimaces, shaking his head in disgust. "I tell ya Kairi, if that isn't the definition of 'stupidly overprotective', I don't know what is."

She laughs, leaning her head against his. "Well, he did manage to get the drop on me for a second there."

"Because _I_ distracted you."

She shrugs. "I was actually trying to avoid bringing up that specific point, but since you mentioned it first, yeah." Shaking her head, she moves to stand in front of him. "Anyway, what I'm getting at here is that I'm no master warrior yet. I'm gonna need some help. Just a little."

Sora quirks an eyebrow at the girl, shocked and curious. "What are you saying? You wanna be, what, my Keyblade student?"

"In a manner of speaking," she says with a nod. "I'm not calling you 'master' or anything, and at the first sign of any 'hot for teacher' jokes I'm running the other way, but… Sure. Telary's already agreed to give me some magic lessons. You can handle swordplay."

"And cool lines," Sora adds with a cheesy grin that sends his girlfriend's eyes rolling. A moment later, he becomes serious. "Speaking of Telary, do you think him and Az are gonna be okay?"

"Those two are gonna be fine," Kairi assures him. "A love like that can't be undone so easy."

"No," Sora agrees, taking her hand. "It sure can't." Kairi rolls her eyes again, but leans in to kiss Sora anyway. "So, I take it you and Telary have gotten past your awkward phase?

Kairi nods, beaming ear to ear. "We sure have! I tell ya Sora, this brother-sister thing is really gonna work out. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Since Azlyn's not loving all the wedding planning," the redhead announces, "Tel asked _me_ to help him with the details. Can you believe it? Me, planning a royal wedding!"

Sora frowns. "They're not royalty, Kairi."

"It's gonna take place in a castle, Sora," Kairi says reproachfully. "That's royal enough for me." A sudden look comes over the Princess of Heart's face, her grin turning mischievous. "It's a real _honor_. Y'know, for a _maid_ like me!"

"So you know about that, then?" The Keybearer sighs, shaking his head in amused frustration. "This is just like Azlyn, you know. To do something really nice _and_ set me up for eternal humiliation all at once."

"That's just how I roll," the knight-in-question's voice speaks up suddenly. Turning, Kairi and Sora spot Azlyn and Telary walking up to the fountain, arm-in-arm.

"I take it things are better, then?" Sora immediately asks. After all he's been through with Azlyn and Telary, tact is hardly of great concern.

"Everything is going to be just fine," Telary assures the Keybearer, planting a quick kiss atop Azlyn's head.

"That's great news," Kairi says, beaming at her brother and his fiancée.

"Because it means you still get to play wedding planner?" Sora teases.

"That may be some small part of it," the girl admits with a sheepish shrug. "But mostly I'm just happy for you two."

"I get final say on everything though," Azlyn states firmly, shaking a finger at her wedding planner.

"Including wedding party titles?" Sora sighs.

The knight laughs, smirking. "Oh, hell yeah!"

"Can't I be Tel's best man?" the Keybearer suggests, looking at the wizard with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sorry Sora," Telary says, rubbing guiltily at the back on his neck. "I kind of already asked Donald. And I can't go back on that now, he's so excited."

"When the King got married, he totally snubbed Ol' Birdbrain for Captain Goofy," Azlyn reveals. "The duck's still super bitter about it."

A great noise suddenly rises up all around, the calling of a grand trumpet.

"That seems like our cue," Sora says, helping Kairi up from her seat on the fountain.

The quartet set off across the garden, Kairi and Telary ending up walking ahead of Azlyn and Sora. The redheaded siblings talk amongst themselves the whole way.

"Okay," Sora says to Azlyn once he's sure the other pair won't hear him. "Where?"

The knight gives him a coy look. "Where what?" she asks innocently.

"Please, don't even try that," the Keybearer chuckles, shaking his head. "I totally know your 'just had sex in an inappropriate place' look. I don't know what it says about me that I do, but I know it for sure."

"Treasure room!" Azlyn happily announces.

Sora lets out a soft whistle. "Wow. I'm surprised that whole wing of the palace didn't just collapse."

After a few more seconds, Azlyn looks up at him. "You and Kairi are good now too?"

"Great, actually," he replies with a confident nod. "We're gonna start doing Keyblade training now. Might need your help, actually. I'll need someone who won't go easy on her."

"Cool." There's a thoughtful moment, then, "You sure you don't wanna wait until _after_ the wedding to start teaching Kairi to kick ass?"

Sora's face scrunches up in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"I guess you don't," Azlyn admits with a shrug. "Gonna be one hell of a fight for that bouquet though! You're not, y'know, _really_ mad about the Maid of Honor thing, are you? Because, y'know, joking aside… You are my best friend."

"I know, you goof," he shoots back, playfully punching at her shoulder. "Besides, you've got Kairi in charge of planning a major event for you." He gives her an evil smirk. "Believe me, _that_ is gonna be revenge enough."

 **KH-KH-KH**

The wedding pavilion almost seems too big this time. No longer is the large outdoor structure packed with visitors from across the Seven Deserts, dignitaries and political allies. Just a few friends, and two proud fathers.

But, somehow, Jasmine feels more right about walking down the aisle tonight than when she'd been surrounded by hundreds of guests.

Genie weeps openly, comically large tears spurting from his eyes like a fountain. Iago is something of a mess too, if the way he's clutching to Abu is any indication. Cassim and the sultan's reactions are more demure, but there's no doubt that both men's eyes shine as their children hold hands in front of the altar.

Sora looks on with pride and joy too. And not just for Aladdin and Jasmine, as great and fulfilling as the sight of their union is. Every few seconds, he can't help but glance down the line of his friends, all standing together as they take in the proceedings.

He never could have predicted the course of the last three days, standing on that beach back home. What was supposed to be a nice, simple weekend had nearly turned deadly. The group had certainly been put to the test, this time perhaps more by internal squabbles than fights with outside forces. But, even after all that, here they are. Standing together, bound to one another by love and friendship.

Before this had all started, he'd thought he was leaving him. But he realizes now that that isn't the case. As long as his friends are with him, home is sure to come along.

Their lives are hardly average. But, if you ask Sora, there's no other way he'd rather have it. In fact, he can hardly wait to see what happens the next time they get together.

 _So salaam worthy friends,_

 _Come back soon, that's the end,_

' _Til another Arabian night!_

 **And that, friends and readers, wraps up the first story of Keys to the Kingdom: Life Goes On. I gotta say, I'm rather happy with it. After a long time spent retelling someone else's story, it feels good to go a little ways in my own direction.**

 **As a special treat, here's the sneak peek summary of LGO's next story, Law of the Jungle:**

 **"** **When the pressures of wedding planning begin to wear them down, Azlyn and Telary take the Destiny Islands trio camping for a weekend in the wilds of Deep Jungle. But this is the first time Riku has come along on such a trip, and conflicts sparked by old resentments threaten the gang's good time. That and Tarzan's enemy Queen La, who has her sights set on making Sora her new king of the jungle."**

 **That's right, we're going back to Deep Jungle! This next one will be very interesting for a few reasons  
A) This is the most original the plot has been since KttK II's Port Royal 2nd visit. No movie to follow this time. The source material is also rather obscure, unless I just happened to catch a lot of big fans of Disney's old Tarzan TV show. Seems unlikely somehow.  
B) Part of the reason I'm making this story is to test the chemistry of a new trio: Riku, Azlyn, and Telary. See, my hope with Keys to the Kingdom III is to be able to mix and match the big five (Sora, Azlyn, Telary, Riku, and Kairi) when I'm putting together parties.**

 **Anyway, this next part might take a bit longer to piece together, but I hope you'll be there waiting when it gets uploaded. Until next time!**


	7. Welcome To The Jungle

It's said that time flies when you're having fun. Kairi has always found that to be true. These last five months have absolutely blazed by, having Sora and Riku back home on Destiny Islands. Today, she's learning that the opposite of that statement is true as well. When you're about to be punched in the face, time seems to slow to a crawl.

 _WHACK!_

"Nice one, Princess," Azlyn comments sarcastically, taking a few steps back and watching Kairi recover. "I've told you a hundred times, you've gotta keep your guard up."

The novice Keyblade wielder opens her mouth to protest, but a swift kick in the gut silences her before a single word can be uttered. Grunting, she stumbles back with a hand clutched to her stomach.

"And don't let yourself get distracted!"

Azlyn swings another punch, but by now Kairi's learned her lesson. She quickly raises the hand not currently holding her soft practice sword, catching Azlyn's fist in a firm grip. Her "blade" swings in a backhand strike, knocking into the knight to score a hit.

"Ha!" the redhead triumphantly croons, stepping back from her opponent. Turning to the gym's wall, she gives Sora a cheerful thumbs up.

For a moment, he just looks at her. Gone is her many-zippered pink dress, impractical for heavy combat. In its place she wears simple, practical clothes of a style not unlike SAT's good fairy created outfits: A pale purple sleeveless hoody, half-zipped and revealing her white tank top underneath. A pair of white pants cover her lower body, ending just below the knees. Her shoes match the hoody, and of course white fingerless gloves cover her hands. White sleeves extend from the gloves to her elbows. Also in deference to her training, the Princess of Heart has her red hair put up in a bun.

She looks good, in Sora's opinion. Then again, if you were to ask him he'd say she looked good in _anything_ she wore.

"Good job!" he calls back, grinning. From his vantage point, Sora can see that Azlyn has already recovered. Kairi's still looking at him, and he knows he should say something. But would that defeat the whole purpose of this training?

His internal debate proves moot. Before he can make a decision, Azlyn is diving towards Kairi. On instinct Sora goes to cry out, but it's too late now. Azlyn's knee makes harsh contact with the back of Kairi's, sending her to the floor. Still in motion, the knight thrusts upward and traps her student's neck within the crook of her elbow.

"I'm sorry," Azlyn hisses directly into Kairi's ear. "I seem to remember telling you not to get distracted? That's weird, maybe my old memory is on the fritz."

"Azlyn…" Sora protests, pushing off the wall and stepping forward.

Desperate, Kairi thrusts back her elbow, aiming for Azlyn's gut. It's a direct hit, but the knight does little more than grunt in reply.

"Not a bad idea," she admits, releasing the girl from her hold and stepping back. "Maybe you _are_ learning something." Sora reaches down a hand to help his girlfriend to her feet, but she refuses and rises on her own.

"I've got it now, Az," Kairi says, swinging her arm around in a circle to get some circulation back. "Ready to go again?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Sora says, nerves wracking his voice.

"I'm okay," the redhead replies with a determined nod. She gives the practice sword a quick swing, as if that proves her readiness.

"If you're feeling too squeamish," Azlyn informs her maid of honor in a teasing voice, "you can step out. To be honest, you're kind of a distraction."

"The best kind," Kairi adds with a teasing wink. Behind her Azlyn makes a fake gagging noise, clutching at her throat. Hearing it, the Princess of Heart gives her friend a deadpan look. "Oh, like you're one to talk. Now c'mon. Five more minutes, then I get half an hour to talk with you and Tel about centerpieces."

"What's there to talk about?" Azlyn scoffs. "I already told you what I want!"

"For the last time, Azlyn, there is _no way_ we're commissioning thirty golden statues of you and Telary!"

The bride-to-be throws up her hands. "Typical! You talk and talk about wanting my input, and then when I _do_ give an idea…"

Rolling his eyes, Sora decides the best thing to do for now is take his leave. Not bothering with a goodbye that won't even be heard, he exits the Gummi ship's small gym. The hallway beyond is quiet, the girls' argument thankfully muffled by the metal of the wall.

Curious, he glances up at a clock hanging on the wall across from him. Looking at the time, he grimaces. Thirty-five minutes into the trip. That's all it had taken to get into a discussion about the wedding. Considering how the whole point of this trip was to get away from wedding-prep for a few days, that's pretty pathetic.

Azlyn has been far more conducive on the subject since Agrabah. And Kairi, now slipping into "wedding planner mode" with the same fervor with which she likes to organize the rest of her life, has spent several days in the time between then and now going back and forth to Disney Castle. Sora had gone with her once, and that had been quite enough.

In all, the integration of what Sora considers to be the two halves of his life is going well. But, to be honest, he's always known that Kairi would get along with Azlyn and Telary, even disregarding their built-in history together. So that's one down, basically. And one to go. One significantly more difficult one to go.

The Keybearer wanders into the main room/kitchen. Riku sits at the table there, idly staring at nothing. Every few moments he'll twiddle a thumb. He looks up when Sora enters the room, but only for a moment.

"Uh, hey!" Sora awkwardly greets the older boy, giving him a sheepish grin and wave.

"Hi."

Sora moseys closer, still smiling. "How are… things?"

A shrug. "Okay."

Awkward silence. The Keybearer moves his hand to rub at the back of his neck, but quickly stops himself. It's an obvious tell, one Riku would pick up in an instant.

"The ship's great, huh?" Sora asks, pressing on in hopes that somehow the situation's weirdness can be lessened. "A lot more room than you'd think."

"There sure is," Riku replies, brushing a lock of silver hair behind his ear. It's much shorter than it used to be, merely framing his face rather than hanging down to his shoulders. When asked, he'd said he had his reasons for the haircut, and that had been that. "Must have been nice, traveling around in it."

"It was!" Sora agrees with a preppy smile. Excited, he pounds his hand against the table. Riku barely twitches. "And y'know, it's even cooler when you're in the cockpit. You can see everything just passing you by."

Riku says nothing, only barely nodding. His eyes momentarily dart over to the ladder leading to the cockpit, but they don't linger.

"Tel's up there, too," Sora says, searching desperately for _something_ to say. "He knows all about this ship and stuff!" Another nod, this one even slighter than the last. "C'mon, let's go up there! He's probably getting kinda lonely."

"You can go ahead if you want…" Riku begins to reply.

But Sora's having none of it. "C'mon, Riku. You can't just sit around by yourself, looking all broody! You're over that whole phase, _right_?"

Riku sighs. "Right," he replies with a little smirk.

Sora heads for the upward ladder, grinning cheerfully. When he hears the scrape of Riku pulling his chair out behind him, the boy's smile widens. This will be perfect. All it'll take is a little nudge, and his two favorite guys will be great friends too!

Telary, sitting at the controls, looks briefly over his shoulder. He smile when he sees that Sora has come up to visit. He'd been getting kinda lonely up here all alone.

"Hey there, Tel," Sora greets the redhead enthusiastically, walking over and clapping a hand against his friend's shoulder. "We came up to check out the scenery." The Keybearer points up at the swirling colors of Gummi space outside the round glass canopy.

"We…?" Telary asks, looking behind once again to see that Riku has entered his domain as well. Faltering momentarily, the pilot manages to stutter out a cheerful-sounding, "Ah, well, the more the merrier."

"Would ya just _look_ at that!" Sora declares, plopping down in an empty chair. Clasping his hands behind his head, the Keybearer looks up at the passing scenery. "It's great, right Riku?"

"Sure, Sora," the silver-haired young man agrees. His voice has its usual calm-and-cool tone.

"Flying is great," Sora continues to babble, filling the room with his chatter. "Sometimes Tel would even let me fly the ship myself. I was pretty good at it, right?"

"You were," the wizard concedes with a small nod. "We only almost crashed the one time."

"Nobody gets things right on the first try," Sora huffs. "I got a lot better though. Tel's a pretty good teacher. Like I said, he knows _everything_!"

"Sora…" Telary looks away, a blush clearly visible on his cheeks.

After checking to make sure his best friend is still occupied, Riku rolls his eyes.

The Keybearer is far from done, though. "Oh, maybe you should show him how it works Tel! I'll bet anything Riku would be great at it in no time. He picks things up _really_ quickly."

"We, uh, may not have enough time for that, Sora," Tel answers his young friend, fighting hard to keep his teeth unclenched. "We're coming up on the world soon."

"Good thing, too," Azlyn says, entering the cockpit. Kairi follows along behind her. "The Princess has gotten the hang of basic combat pretty quick. Time for her agility training, which Deep Jungle should be perfect for working on."

"Don't work her too hard," Telary admonishes his fiancée. "This is supposed to be a _relaxing_ trip. A nice little break from all the stuff going on in our lives. A cleanse for our bodies and…"

A loud, mocking snore from Azlyn cuts the wizard off handily. Telary's face reddens as Sora and Kairi laugh. Even Riku snickers a bit.

"Isn't Gummi space amazing, Riku?" Kairi asks her silver-haired friend, looking up as they pass through a swirling nebula of color. "We warped right to Agrabah on our last trip, so I really didn't get to appreciate it like I should've."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Riku admits, his stony expression softening. "Nicer than the Realm of Darkness, anyway."

"Y'know, Rik," Azlyn suddenly chimes in, as if she's only now become aware of his presence in the cockpit, "I've been thinking about it, and I'm not sure why you went with that haircut. Got it all cut back like that. I mean, it draws so much attention to your face."

Sora instinctively looks to Telary (his usual routine after Azlyn insults someone and before Tel admonishes her for it), who seems a bit _too_ preoccupied with the dashboard at the moment. Upon realizing the wizard isn't going to say anything, the Keybearer says, "C'mon, Azlyn…"

"And _I_ ," Riku shoots back, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair, "can't help but wonder why you keep opening your mouth. I mean, it draws so much attention to your personality."

 _Now_ Telary has a reaction. "Hey!" he shouts, whipping his gaze over to the silver-haired young man.

"At least I _have_ a personality," Azlyn counters, leaning forward.

"I still have every ugly hat my aunt's ever knitted me," Riku says, "that doesn't mean I go around showing them off."

"Oh look, we're here!" Sora declares loudly, standing up and making a beeline for the instruments panel. Sure enough, the green-covered sphere of Deep Jungle stands out against the dark blue space ahead.

"So we are," Telary agrees, nodding to himself as he focuses again on his pilot duties. Luckily, the rest of the cockpit has managed to settle themselves down. "Now, we have all the camping equipment with us, so we'll actually have to set down."

"That's a lot of trees," Kairi says. She's standing to her brother's left, carefully examining a topography scan.

"We'll need to find a pretty big clearing if we're gonna land." Scratching his chin, the wizard initiates a computer scan.

"We visited here before we had the teleporter, right?" Sora says.

"We did actually," Azlyn agrees. "Huh, where did we land last time?"

With the topography scan going, Telary has time enough to spare his fiancée and Sora withering looks. Sheepishly, they both recall the rocky events of their last visit to the jungle.

"Oh, yeah," Sora chuckles, scratching at the back of his neck. "Now I remember."

 **KH-KH-KH**

The Gummi ship's cargo ramp opens with a loud hiss. It's barely finished lowering itself before Sora goes bounding out of the ship. Trees surround their small clearing, muted sunlight shining through the leafy canopies. The foliage stretches as far as the eye can see, and further still. Rustles, roars, birdsong, and the flutter of insect wings fill the air with sound.

"I'd forgotten how cool this place was," the Keybearer remarks, turning to see the rest of his friends disembarking.

"Metaphorically speaking," Telary notes, fanning himself with one hand. Kairi walks past him, taking in her surroundings with the same awe Sora had.

"Every world is so different," she remarks with a smile, taking Sora's hand. "I'm so glad to finally be seeing them."

Sora swoops in and pecks her cheek. "I'm glad you are too. With me."

"Oh, puke!" Azlyn grumbles aloud, the two folded and packaged tents over her shoulders. Telary reaches out to take one off his fiancée, but she just snorts and swings it out of reach. A bit dejected, he turns back to the large pile of outdoor living paraphernalia.

Riku takes the place in silently, arms folded.

"So, are we setting up here, or…?" Sora asks, looking around at the rather sparse area remaining in the clearing.

Telary shakes his head, struggling with a trio of sleeping bags. "No. There's another open spot about half a mile from here. Smaller, but more space than we've got here with the Gummi ship."

"Half a mile?" Kairi says with a frown, releasing Sora's hand. "That's a long way to walk in the middle of the night."

"Why would we have to…?" Sora begins to ask, stopping abruptly when he realizes what the girl is talking about.

Telary shrugs. "Yeah, that's kind of the rub there."

"So use a tree," Azlyn scoffs. Off Kairi's less-than-enthusiastic expression, she adds, "Consider it part of your training, if that makes you feel better."

The redheaded girl sighs. "It really doesn't."

Telary trips on a pebble, wobbling forward and dropping everything he's carrying. He wobbles back, landing hard on his rear with a yelp. Wincing, Kairi and Azlyn rush to his side to make sure the wizard is okay.

"Maybe I should take those," Riku says, bending down and gathering up the rolled up sleeping bags under his free arm. The other is already burdened with several fold-out stools, but the silver-haired young man doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm fine!" Using Kairi's arm as a lever, Telary regains his feet. He thrusts his arms out towards Riku. "I can take those."

"It's fine."

Tel frowns, a bit poutier than is normal for him. "No, seriously…"

"I've _got_ it," Riku repeats firmly. Telary's frown turns darker, but he relents.

"I guess it really is good to have you around, Rik," Azlyn says with a smirk. "Our own personal packmule."

"What're you talking about, Az?" the silver-haired boy shoots back sharply. "I thought _you_ were already the group's jackass."

"Guys, seriously," Kairi sighs, rolling her eyes as she gathers some cooking utensils. Looking up, she notices a large red bird perched on a root in front of her. It gives her a happy little tweet. She smiles back at it, earning another twitter.

"Well, don't you just make friends everywhere," Azlyn quips.

Sora laughs. "Yeah, animals have always loved Kairi!"

A few minutes later, all of their supplies are gathered and the group is off to their campsite. Telary leads with Azlyn by her side, and Riku drifts along a ways behind him. With a conspiratorial nod, Sora calls Kairi back to walk with him out of the others' earshot.

"Well, it looks like we've got a problem," the Keybearer sighs. Kairi frowns at the boy's truly defeated tone. "I mean, did you _see_ whathappened back there? And on the Gummi ship? Yikes."

"Yeah," the Princess of Heart agrees with a nod. "Riku and Azlyn sure are…"

"What are you talking about?" Sora interrupts. Off his girlfriend's confused expression, he explains. "I'm talking about what's going on between Riku and _Telary_."

That doesn't really clear things up for Kairi. "Sora, those two have barely interacted at all. Thus, no problem. Meanwhile, Az and Riku have been going at each other since…"

The Keybearer rolls his eyes. "That's nothing. They've just recognized each other as an outlet for their natural aggressive behavior."

For a few moments, Kairi just stares at the young man before her, mouth agape. "Uh, wow. Okay." Frowning, she continues, "Not to sound, um, like I'm belittling your intelligence or anything but, how…?"

He shrugs. "Maybe I'm not a genius like you or Tel or Riku, but I know my friends, Kairi. I can read 'em like a book!"

"Right, sorry," Kairi quickly apologizes. Sora recognizes that she's clearly still baffled by his observation, but decides to let it slide. "Okay, so explain what exactly you're 'reading' from Riku and Telary."

"Something bad's going on between them," Sora explains happily, shaking his head. "I could feel it every time I mentioned one to the other. And back here with the bags… Oh, Kairi, that was a _way_ worse fight than anything Az and Riku could have. It just _looked_ small."

"I see," the Princess of Heart replies with a nod. "Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from. Okay, so, we'll just keep an eye on it. Given the people involved, I don't think we have to worry about it exploding into an actual confrontation anytime soon."

"You mean, _I'll_ keep an eye on it," Sora corrects. "You are going to focus on your training with Azlyn. And having fun."

"Found the clearing!" Telary calls from up ahead.

"And Kairi has ten seconds to get her ass over here, or we go double on the training!" Azlyn, demanding as ever, declares. "10…9…"

Without another word, Kairi takes off at a sprint, everything she's carrying dropped to the jungle floor. It's a near thing, but she manages to make it before Azlyn reaches zero. Leaving Sora, of course, to gather up all she'd left behind. A great beginning.

"…Never seen anything like it before," Telary is saying when Sora joins the rest of his friends.

The wizard and his sister stand apart from Az and Riku, examining a strange stone column standing near the treeline. It's clearly very old, covered in vines and cracked in several places. Stepping closer, Sora notices that it's not just a column; it's some kind of statue! A feline face, perhaps that of a panther or leopard, peers out from the mess of untamed foliage.

"As far as I know," the wizard continues, "there _is_ no civilization in this jungle. Unless the gorillas built this."

"Fascinating," Azlyn says with a pronounced eyeroll. "How about we admire the scenery _after_ we have a place to sleep? C'mon, Tel, help me with our…"

Sora shakes his head. "No, Az. Don't you remember? We're not dividing up the sleeping arrangements by couples. Boy tent and girl tent, that's what we agreed on."

The knight scowls. "Geeze, when did you turn into some kinda nun, Sora?"

"He just wants everyone to feel comfortable, Azlyn," Telary answers for the younger boy. "And frankly, the jungle is not the place for…" He blushes. "…Well, y'know."

"I'll help you out with the tent, Az!" Kairi offers cheerfully, making her way over to the blonde knight. They begin to assemble their shelter, and it only takes a few minutes for Azlyn to inform her that she's doing things completely wrong.

While the girls work, Sora and Telary make their way over to where Riku has pulled out their own tent. Looking at the heavy brown material, the Keyblade wielder huffs out a nostalgic sigh.

"Do you think we'll be able to see Tarzan?" he asks Telary, who's carefully scrutinizing the instruction book included with their tent. Riku just rolls his eyes at the wizard's studying and begins to set things up.

"There's a definite possibility," Tel allows, looking up from his reading. "I made sure we're in the vicinity of where Jane's camp was located. I'm not sure how long she was planning on staying here though, and with the gorillas' migratory nature…" He shrugs. "There's just no way to be sure."

A loud, familiar yell splits the air from nearby. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks towards its apparent source. Most are surprised, but one certain young man just lets his mouth spread slowly into a satisfied smile.

"Or maybe he's right over there," Telary mutters to himself, sighing as he shakes his head. "Because, of course, our universe runs on strange bursts of lucky coincidence."

"That was a _person_?" Kairi asks, eyes widened by surprise. That's certainly not a noise she's ever heard any human make. Except maybe Riku if you woke him up too early.

The wizard nods. "Yep. Tarzan has quite the lung capacity."m

The loud trill of a trumpet adds itself to the jungle din.

"Who do we know that makes _that_ noise?" Azlyn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't we go find out?" Sora suggests with a grin. "The tents can wait. C'mon!"

The Keyblade master takes off through the trees, heading in the direction from which Tarzan's cry originated. Riku takes off after him immediately, with Azlyn on the silver-haired Keybearer's heels. Kairi follows her, and Telary lets out a big sigh. Surveying the campsite once again to get a good lock on its location in his head, he rushes after his friends.

As he runs, Sora dimly notes that he's passing by more of the strange statuary that had been in the campsite. Another yell from Tarzan stirs his feet forward. He can hear the others behind him, following right along. Tarzan is very nearby, and at this close distance Sora can clearly make out the sounds of struggle. Giant footsteps pound the jungle floor.

Finally, Sora breaks through the thick barrier of foliage, finding himself atop a small hill sloping downwards into a green valley at the edge of a high cliff. In the valley, none to the Keybearer's surprise, is Tarzan. The ape-raised man looks as fearsome as ever, swinging his long wooden spear with abandon at a group of creatures whose appearances startle Sora a bit more.

Six tall, bipedal leopard men surround Sora's old friend. Each wears a dark brown cloth around its hips, as well as a deep blue covering over its head. They act as animalistic as heir savage appearances would suggest, snarling and scratching. Still, Tarzan fights on.

He's not alone though. A red elephant fights alongside him. There are another few leopard-men taking the fight to the pachyderm, but with relative size and strength being what it is, they aren't proving quite effective.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Azlyn remarks caustically as she emerges from the jungle. Looking up, her frown deepens still more. "And what's with _that_!"

The 'that' in question is a large, if dilapidated, city of light grey stone. It stretches across a huge sunken valley, seemingly centered around a crumbling ziggurat. A long stone bridge connects from the city's edge up to the jungle cliff, an elaborate archway serving as something of an official border. This is definitely a part of the jungle they hadn't visited last time.

"Uh, huh?" That's all Telary has to contribute to the discussion.

Kairi, who arrived just ahead of her brother, has to admit that it's quite rattling to see the indomitable SAT trio look so stumped. By this point, she sort of assumed they'd seen everything there was to see in the universe. In an odd way, it's nice to know that experience be damned, no one has truly seen it all.

"As weird as this is, only one thing matters," Sora declares, using his most commanding voice. "Tarzan's in trouble, and we need to help him!"

"Too right!" Azlyn agrees. Looking back at Kairi, she says, "Watch this closely, Princess. Ya might learn something!" She leaps into the air and effortlessly flips forward. Midair, she throws her shield to the ground. Landing on it, the knight surfs down the grassy hill towards the fray below.

"Maybe I'll try that _later_ ," the redhead decides, opting instead for a regular charge down the hill. Sora and Riku flank her, both with blades at the ready.

Azlyn smashes into a pair of leopard-men, jumping off her shield to punch another in the snout. Tarzan smacks another opponent away with the butt of his spear, looking at the newcomer in shock. He's even more surprised when he looks up and sees two more familiar faces coming down the hill.

"Sora!" the ape-raised man exclaims happily, dodging a leopard-man's clawed swipe.

The Keybearer only nods in greeting, smacking down another of the strange animal/man hybrids. Kairi takes another down with a blow to the head, and Riku cuts down one with a swipe at its legs. Another dives for him, but he dodges easily. Another slash sends it to the ground.

The remaining leopard-men, smarter than they look, seem to decide all at once that the odds of victory are no longer very good. Snarling, the bestial bipeds withdraw.

"You fools!" an enraged voice snarls from somewhere above. Looking up, the group sees a dark-skinned woman dressed in a black midriff-exposing top and long loin cloth. Her white hair blows in the wind, and in one hand she grips a tall wooden staff with a round jewel atop it. "What kind of men are you, running away like cowards!"

"Where is Jane, La?" Tarzan demands, surprisingly erudite.

"You know my terms very well, Tarzan," the woman snarls. "If you want your precious woman back, agree to be my consort!"

"Not going to happen," the ape-man replies, snarling defiantly. "I love Jane, and only her." Looking down, his scowl becomes a smirk. "You can see one of the reasons for yourself."

Jane scrambles up the cliff beside the bridge, dressed in a yellow blouse and long olive-green skirt. A gorilla with dark blue fur climbs up beside her.

"No!" the woman who is apparently La cries out. "How could this be?"

"I see you haven't yet learned," Jane replies with a smirk. "I'm rather very resourceful when the occasion arises."

"You ever feel like you charged into the middle of something?" Sora quietly remarks to Kairi. The Princess of Heart nods sympathetically.

"You will pay for this!" La continues to scream. To be honest, Sora thinks it's all a little over-the-top. Either way, she raises her staff, the pink gem glowing. Bringing it down, she fires an equally-pink blast of energy, straight for Tarzan.

The ape man moves to get out of the way, and Riku instinctively steps forward. Raising the Keyblade in a high block, he deflects the blast harmlessly into the air.

"WHAT!" La screams, again. Seriously, this lady can carry on with the melodrama. "How could that be? My most powerful attack and you simply…! And the way you bested my leopard-men!"

"Name's Riku," he replies, smirking. It carries just a hint of the old charm of his younger days on Destiny Island. "And by the way, nice outfit. Let me guess, half off?"

Even Azlyn chuckles a bit at that one.

"I see," La says, suddenly calm. In fact, her voice has a sultry hint to it as she gazes down at the silver-haired Keyblade wielder. "Well, this is all _quite_ interesting. Until we meet again, Tarzan… Ad friends." The queen slams her staff down on the stone of the archway. Pink energy surrounds her in a vortex, and with an echoing leopard's snarl, she vanishes.

"Ooookay," Azlyn remarks, bewildered. Turning to Jane, she asks, "So, uh, what in the ever-loving heck was that all about?"

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss such things," the young scientist declares, warily eyeing the city below.

"I agree," Tarzan says, once again shocking Sora, Azlyn, and Telary with his command of vocabulary. "We should get going." Turning to the red elephant, he makes a few uncannily accurate trumpeting noises. The elephant answers right back, nodding shyly.

"Sometimes," Kairi whispers to Riku, "I realize that I've really underestimated just how strange some of Sora's adventures were." The silver-haired young man shoots her a small grin in return.

"Tantor says you can hop on," Tarzan explains, patting his large friend's flank. The elephant bends his knees, and Jane, Sora, Azlyn, Telary, and Kairi scramble up on his back. Riku declines with a firm shake of his head. Once everyone's set, the group takes off into the jungle.

"Seems like things have really changed around here," Sora calls down to Tarzan.

"Like how you're talking all good," Azlyn chimes in.

"I owe it all to Jane," Tarzan replies, blushing as he looks up at the young woman. "She's an amazing teacher."

"And you a capable student," Jane says with a smile.

"Okay, then next question," Sora says. "What was up with that lady? And the leopard people? And that city?"

"The lost city of Opar," Jane explains with a scholarly air. "It seems to have been great once, but now it's only ruins. Ruled over by Queen La, an unpleasant woman with a rather unhealthy fixation on Tarzan."

"She wants 'the perfect mate'," Tarzan adds. "And it seems I'm her number one pick. Those creatures were the leopard-men, her servants. We actually don't know a lot about them, but they're very loyal to La."

"It's nice to know," Sora chimes in wistfully, "that I'm not the only guy in the universe who attracts such weirdness."

"Though admittedly you win for largest _volume_ and _variety_ of said weirdness," Telary points out.

"By the way," Jane interrupts. "What exactly _are_ you doing back in the jungle, Sora?"

"Camping trip," the Keybearer answers, smiling. "We're actually setting up not that far away from here."

"Oh, what fun!" Jane says delightedly. "Though I must admit, after spending so much time on an extended camping trip of my own, I most definitely would say that I prefer indoors living."

"Where _do_ you guys live?" Kairi asks. "There's probably not much in the way of for-sale property around here."

"We've moved into the old treehouse," Tarzan explains. Sora, Azlyn, and Telary nod. They all recall the structure very well. "It's much nicer than the camp and, well… It was built by my parents. It helps me feel more… Um, what's the word again? Jane?"

"I believe you were trying to say that living in that treehouse makes you feel _connected_ to your parents," the wild man's wife says. "And, on top of all that, it is rather well put-together. Especially considering what they had to work with. Not Buckingham Palace, but a good home."

"Our camp's just up ahead," Telary points out.

"So close to Opar?" Jane asks, sounding a little worried.

"Well, we didn't know there was a leopard-man city ruled by a jealous witch queen around when we picked it," Azlyn mutters defensively.

"If you'd like, you can stay with us," Tarzan offers.

The group mulls that over for a minute, but Sora interrupts before any consensus can be reached.

"We'll be fine!" the Keybearer declares, shrugging confidently. "Everything's almost ready anyway, and we wouldn't want to haul all that stuff… It's fine."

"Okay," Tarzan relents after a moment. "I guess you know how to handle yourselves."

"But do come and visit before you leave," Jane offers, smiling radiantly. "No offense to Tarzan, but having occasion to speak to a few more human beings would be a welcome experience."

The gorilla grunts something up at Jane, and she grunts right back. It seems that language lessons have run both ways in her and Tarzan's marriage.

They part ways a few minutes later, promising to catch up two days later, before Sora and company depart. Azlyn and Telary lead the offworlder group through the jungle, Riku trailing behind. Sora and Kairi walk behind their old friend.

"What was that back there? Kairi asks her boyfriend. Off his skeptical look, she elaborates. "Sticking to this campsite. It sounded like you had some ulterior motive."

Sora frowns. "Kairi, that's gross! But actually there was another reason I wanted to stay here."

Kairi sighs, used to this occasional cluelessness by now. "Okay. What exactly was that?"

"Do you know why I made so many friends, Kairi?" the Keyblade master asks. When Kairi only sighs and shakes her head, he answers his own question. "Because we were thrown together into dangerous situations. If there's a ruined city nearby, full of crazy leopard guys. You just know something's gonna happen. And when it does, _bam_! Telary and Riku work together, discover they can be best friends too, and suddenly everything is right as rain in the universe!"

Kairi says nothing, honestly a little too dumbstruck to respond. It seldom fails to surprise her, Sora's own unique brand of insight and savvy. You have to really know what you're looking for to spot it, but it exists all the same.

They return to their campsite, still half-made and unperturbed.

"Well, that was fun!" Telary says with his usual forced cheer. "Time to get serious about camping though. Now, where did I put those tent instructions."

Rolling his eyes, Riku sighs loudly. Sora catches it out of the corner of his eye, smirking to himself. Soon, he thinks, all will proceed according to his plan.

The Keybearer shudders a bit at his inner monologue. He'd better be careful, or he might start sounding like Maleficent.

 **KH-KH-KH**

In the grand throne room of her elaborate ziggurat, Queen La sits in her throne. Attended to by a group of leopard-men, she plots and schemes.

"A very interesting boy, that one," she says. Ostensibly she's speaking to her servants, but in reality she just enjoys a good villainous monologue. "So powerful, and not just with that blade. He made fools of you all. Why, even Tarzan had more trouble!" Standing up, she makes a resounding proclamation. "I must have him!"

Two leopard-men give each other knowing looks. If they had the capacity, they'd be rolling their eyes.

"Oh," says a female voice, echoing all around the chamber but seeming to come from nowhere, "but you can."

Green flames appear in the midst of the chamber, on the long stone walkway that cuts through the throne room's shallow pond. La shield her eyes, and her vision finally adjusts, she sees that someone new has entered her chamber. A woman in purple and black, with jade-green skin. A raven perches on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" La demands, gripping her magical staff warily. All around her, the leopard-men tense. "Why have you come?"

"My name is Maleficent," the robed witch answers, stroking lightly at her own mystical staff. "And I believe we may have something to gain from mutual cooperation."

Ever so slightly, La back down. Raising a white eyebrow, she steps away from her throne. "An interesting prospect, to be sure. I'm listening."

 **I'm back, I'm okay, I'm alive! Sorry this took so long, guys. I just hadn't planned it quite as well a I initially thought, and had to make a lot of changes to the overall plot. Plus, hey, life keeps on happening whether you want it to or not, huh?**

 **S** **houtout to Bezerker21 for his review on the last chapter (and all his reviews of the last story). This fic hasn't produced quite the turnout of my others, but that's the price you pay when you advertise that you're ignoring the rest of the canon to pursue your own idea.**

 **Oh, and for those of you not in the know, feel free to check out Keys to the Kingdom: Chain of Memories. I'm running that one alongside this fic. Okay, that's all I have to say, really. Until next time!**


	8. Call Of The Wild

Maleficent and La meet in the middle of the chamber, both women sizing each other up. Being as blunt as possible, their first impressions narrow down to "wild-yet-possibly-useful-jungle-trollop" and "frigid-but-potentially-useful-green-witch" respectively.

"Well?" La demands haughtily, giving the witch a stony eyebrow. "If you have something to say, then _say_ it. A queen's time is not to be wasted."

"Very well," Maleficent concedes with a gracious nod. "As I said, I believe that we may have something to offer each other. Those children you encountered today have long been a thorn in my own side. A thorn I very emphatically wish removed."

"And so, you seek my assistance in said removal," La says, grinning with pleasure. "I suppose I could be persuaded to lend my aid. For a price."

"I had thought that would be the case," Maleficent replies. "I require only two members of the party. The young boy wielding the key and his red-haired female companion. The rest, I would be happy to leave to your discretion."

"You have been observing me for some time, I'd wager," La says thoughtfully, leaning back in her throne.

"Indeed." The witch begins a slow stalk about the chamber, looking around as if admiring the architecture. Though in actuality she finds the "leopard" motif a bit too overplayed. "And you are just one of many. I have plans, you see, and to fulfill those plans I shall need allies. You perhaps may be just one such individual. _If_ you can prove to me that you are worthy."

La shakes her head, stunned at the arrogance on display. "I am no one's servant, green one."

"Certainly not," Maleficent concedes. "And to show my good faith, I shall demonstrate to you the power that can come from allying your interests with mine." The witch smirks. "All I require is one of your mongrels."

Intrigued, La gestures with her staff. A leopard-man immediately obeys, approaching Maleficent with his head bowed low. The look on his feline face can only be described as apprehensive. His fellow beastmen seem to pick up on that, every one of them becoming just a little more tense. Intrigued, the queen of Opar leans forward in her throne.

Maleficent waves her hand lightly. An inoffensive gesture usually, but in this case, a rather deadly one. In response to her whim, an inky black Neoshadow rises up from the stone floor.

The reaction is instantaneous. The volunteered leopard-man growls and recoils in fright, his fellow huddling together. As for La, she has only become more intrigued. Acting on its dark, inbred instinct, the Heartless pounces on the closest target.

The sacrificial leopard-man roars, swiping a paw at the monster leaping towards him. The defensive maneuver does little good, the Neoshadow merely taking the blow without loss to its momentum. The two go down in a heap, and from there it doesn't take long before it's all over. A crystalline heart floats up from the fading body of the leopard-man. It doesn't get far though, the Neoshadow ensnaring it in its clawed hand.

The Neoshadow squeezes its prize until it shatters into pieces. The room is silent for a moment, the leopard-men not daring to make a sound and Queen La to stunned to.

"What have you done?" the queen finally demands once she's regained composure, rising from her throne with a dumbfounded look. "Where did he…? What is that…?"

"A Heartless," Maleficent explains all-too happily, smiling a cruel smile. "Creatures of purest, deepest Darkness. Useful tools, if one knows of the proper way to wield them. As for the fate of your, hmph, 'leopard-man', that only serves to further demonstrate the utility of the Heartless. Even now, the former heart of that creature is becoming yet another creature of Darkness."

"An army that grows itself, hm? Quite intriguing."

"And takes many forms," Maleficent elaborates. Holding her hand out again, she summons a trio of Powerwilds. "All yours to use as you see fit. As long as my conditions are met."

"The girl, and the boy with the key-shaped sword," La repeats. "And what, may I ask, serves to differentiate them from their companions?"

"The girl's heart is pure, untainted by the slightest touch of darkness," the witch explains coolly. "She is one of seven maidens similarly empowered. As for the boy with the key, his potential and power is… somewhat unique."

"I suppose it really is no matter," La decides with a shrug. "Neither of them are the one I have interest in, in any case."

"You speak of course of the silver-haired boy, Riku." Maleficent chuckles. "He is quite a sight to behold, isn't he? I would, however, be careful with him. That one can be rather… wild."

La smiles. "I like him more and more all the time, Maleficent." The queen of Opar is grinning fiercely now. The thought of a worthy consort finally coming to her after all this time is giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling. She turns to the leopard-men, who appear slightly wary but nonetheless stand obedient.

"You know what your queen desires," she says, her usual haughty voice carrying commandingly over her minions. "Bring the five we saw earlier to me, and make sure not to damage them _too_ badly."

"Take a cohort of Heartless along," Maleficent says. Gesturing, she sends the group of Powerwilds, along with a few barking Rabid Dogs, along towards the leopard-men.

La's minions are still wary, but accept the creatures into the group. Everything settled, they set out. As they leave the chamber, out of the villainesses earshot, the leopard-men begin to plan. A girl with a pure heart. It has been a long time since they'd heard of such a thing.

Unbeknownst to the queen of Opar, she may have just given her minions exactly the what they need to achieve their true goals.

 **KH-KH-KH**

A root snags Kairi's foot, throwing the running girl off-balance and nearly sending her face-planting into the jungle floor. She manages to keep her composure, stumbling a few steps but nonetheless leaving her stride unbroken.

Branches snap behind her. She spares a quick glance over her shoulder, but there's nothing there but empty jungle. She listens closely for any further sounds, but all she can hear is the background noise of insects and jungle birds.

Satisfied, Kairi focuses once again on the path before here. Just in time for her enemy to pounce.

The Princess of Heart lets out a surprised squeal, immediately chastising herself for the noise. How many times had Azlyn drilled into her that showing fear in battle is a loss in itself? She tries to recover, Keyblade springing to hand in a flash of bright light.

There's just enough time for her to swipe Azlyn's shield away, avoiding a painful blow to the chest. The Disney Castle knight doesn't pull any punches, and Kairi's used Cure on the resulting bruises enough times to always try her best to avoid them.

Azlyn doesn't seem to mind her shield being batted away, continuing to charge towards the redhead with a defiant scowl on her face. She leaps up and snaps out a kick, Kairi quickly turning aside to dodge the blow.

An open-handed jab thrusts toward her face, so Kari ducks. Crouched, she uses the opportunity to attack her opponent's torso. The hit lands, but Azlyn makes no noise to indicate it did any damage. A leaping back-flip flings the knight away from the Keybearer. Kairi allows herself a small grin of satisfaction. It's not the first time she's landed a hit, but any contact with Azlyn during a fight is to be celebrated.

Landing by her deflected shield, Azlyn shakes her head minutely. "Cocky."

That one word is all the knight has said to her trainee since she announced they would be starting immediately, while the boys finished setting up camp. From the campsite she'd led Kairi on a walk about half a mile into the jungle, and given one simple nod towards the foliage. The implication had been very clear: run.

Kairi doesn't say anything in reply, merely charges ahead with her blade drawn back. Azlyn, shield in hand, leaps up and grabs an overhead branch. She swings herself up onto the branch itself, then pushes off. Twisting midair, the knight lands on her feet behind Kairi. Locking herself into a strong stance, she flings her shield again.

Kairi tries turning to deflect the flying disc once again, but she's still a bit dazzled from Azlyn's acrobatic maneuver. The pivot is too slow, and unforgiving metal slams into her shoulder blade. The impact sends her spinning the opposite direction, and the Princess of Heart slams into a tree trunk. She tries to push off and regain her footing, but before she can, Azlyn is already slamming her yet again into the trunk. Still gripping her trainee's back, the blond throws her to the jungle floor.

"You're dead," she informs Kairi. It's so matter-of-fact (and Kairi's still a bit lightheaded from all the impacts), that the redhead nearly laughs. Azlyn frowns. "I don't see what's so funny. To you, anyway. The only reason I'm not cackling at your defeat like some demented harpy is that a teacher's gotta maintain a certain composure."

"I guess," Kairi huffs, rising to her knees, "I'm just kind of getting inoculated to the whole 'you're dead' thing." Indeed, the knight says it every time she gets the better of Kairi in a lesson.

A foot lands on the rising girl's back, forcing her face-first into the dirt. "What did I say about using words I don't know?"

A groan, and then Kairi answers with, "Not to."

"Do you know _why_ I tell you you're dead, Princess?" Azlyn asks, clearly rhetorical. "Because if this was an actual fight, and not just a really aggressive girl-talk session, you _would_ be dead."

"Ugh, noted." Kairi rises again, and this time she thankfully isn't stomped back down. She reaches out a hand to get Azlyn's help, but after a few seconds of her hand hanging in empty air, she realizes it isn't forthcoming. So, she just gets up on her own.

"I hope so. Now, you wanna tell me what you did wrong?"

The Princess of Heart frowns, thinking it through. "I, uh, wasn't ready for that tree-jumping maneuver. So, um, I guess I failed to factor in the fight's environment?"

"I really don't need answers to be in the form of a question," Azlyn says with a sigh. "But yeah, you were right. Also, you didn't adapt to the change on position quickly enough. Too bad about you being too dead to do anything about that now though."

Kairi snorts at the joke, but one look at Azlyn's still-serious face is enough to tell her that that wasn't the right move.

"Now, it's your turn," the knight says, stepping aside and gesturing up to the tree branch. Off her pupil's confused expression, she explains. "Do what I just did. I won't even try to attack you while you're doing it."

Kairi grimaces. That doesn't make Azlyn very happy.

"It's not as hard as you think," she says. The almost reassuring words are an odd occurrence in an Azlyn-run training session. "You know the basics of it. Don't you?" Frowning, she declares, "Back-flip. Now!"

Startled by the harsh tone, it takes Kairi a moment to process her instructions. Seeing Azlyn's mouth open to give the command again, she pushes to surprise aside. Leaping up, she does as asked. Her form is pretty good, after many hours in the Disney Castle gym working on this kind of thing between wedding discussions. When the Princess of Heart lands on her feet again, she's only turned a few degrees from her original standing position.

Azlyn's fist jabs into her side.

"Ow!" the girl protests, recoiling in pain and surprise.

"You're dead again."

Now Kairi's starting to get a little angry. "I landed that…"

"Not exactly," Azlyn interrupts. She's shaking her head, which Kairi has learned means she'll hear no arguments. "You turned mid-flip. Landed facing away from the opponent. It only takes the second you use to readjust for your enemy to stab you through the chest, or break your knee, or crush your rib cage."

"Fine," Kairi relents, huffing out an indignant sigh. "But you didn't tell me you were going to be attacking…"

"Oh, so now I have to _remind_ you that fighting skills are used against people and things that want to hurt you?" The knight scoffs, shaking her head dismissively.

"That's… a point," Kairi relents, still frowning at her teacher. "But at least I landed steady this time!"

"Dying with both feet on the ground _is_ a little less embarrassing, I guess."

Kairi's frown deepens. It takes a lot to get the girl angry, but Azlyn is starting to push just far enough. "All I'm asking for is a _little_ encouragement! Sora…"

"If it's Sora's kind of encouragement you want," Azlyn interrupts, her tone harshly sarcastic, "I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree, Princess. I'll admit, I find it a little interesting that you're almost a girl-version of Telary, but…"

"Now you're just being mean," Kairi declares. She's a bit surprised to find herself actually _scowling_ now. The last time she'd scowled it had been at a maniacal Nobody bent on universal annihilation.

"You want me to be nice, Kairi?" Huffing, Azlyn folds her arms across her chest. "I thought you liked being pushed. I thought you wanted to get better. But if all you're after is a pat on the back…"

Kairi throws up her hands, ready to be done with all this. "Okay, that's enough! Clearly this is getting a little out of hand." She sighs. "We should probably just head back. Have some fun with the guys, get a good night's sleep, then we can try again in the morning."

Azlyn shrugs, nonchalant. "Fine. Who needs valuable survival skills anyway, when you can just goof off? It's not like we're under constant threat or anything…"

"That's it!" Kairi is so done playing games. Turning on her heel, she stalks away into the jungle towards the campsite. "I try to diffuse the tension, give you an out, and you don't even take it! If you're gonna be like that, fine!"

"I wouldn't have to 'be like that' if you could just buck up and learn to do things right, Azlyn!"

Kairi stops dead in her tracks, turning to the knight with a raised eyebrow. Azlyn just stands stock still, frozen in the middle of the jungle.

"Okay," Kairi says, quite lost. "What exactly was that about…?"

Azlyn declines to answer. Without another word, she runs off into the jungle in the opposite direction of Kairi. Though confused and still a little frustrated, the redhead knows that the right thing to do is pursue.

She's about to take off, when she hears a branch snap behind her. Reacting on instinct, she spins around towards the noise's source. Light flashes in her hand, Keyblade solidifying within. Kairi plants her feet into battle-ready position, holding her weapon in front of her body with both hands.

Lightning flashes in the sky, followed by an ominous _boom_ of thunder. Just as its last echoes are fading, rain begins falling in steady, fat drops, and the leopard-men emerge from the jungle.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The loud noise of a thunderclap catches Sora's attention. Frowning, he straightens up to look at the sky. It isn't raining yet, but he can see the dark clouds hovering a few miles away. A thick, hazy curtain of semi-darkness falls from them. Pretty soon they'll be looking at a downpour.

"Do you think we're good?" Sora calls over to Telary. He shifts the bundle of potential firewood in his arms, indicating what he's talking about.

The wizard frowns at the sparsity of his young friend's haul. Looking down, he notes that his own kindling collection is rather lax as well.

"No, we're not," he decides to reply. In preparation for this outdoor experience, he'd read as much as he could about all manner of naturesque activities. Proper fire building had been a big one. "Especially with how scrawny what we've got is."

"Hey, Sora!" Riku calls from a few yards away. The silver-haired Keyblade wielder stands at the edge of the jungle thicket. "There's some bigger branches over here by the river. Probably more useful than…" Trailing off, he throws a disparaging glance at Telary's bundle of twigs.

"Okay!" Hiking up his gathered wood for a better grip, Sora runs off after Riku. Telary follows at a sedate pace, wondering just what is wrong with what he's managed to find.

Clear from the thick jungle, the manly trio stand on the edge of a large, swiftly moving river. There are indeed several very large branches scattered around.

"These should do," Riku explains, waving his hand over them. "Bigger pieces…"

"Are the best ones to keep the fire going for a long time," Telary interrupts. Riku frowns at him slightly. He shoots a smug smile right back. "I did my research."

"Uh huh." Riku says nothing more, merely grabs a very thick log and slings it over his shoulder. It's been like that for hours now. Riku or Tel says something. The other butts in to correct them. The original commentor acts like he doesn't care. Rinse and repeat about a half-dozen times.

Every attempt at conversation dies a quick death, despite Sora's best efforts. It seems that both of his friends have their walls up, and no amount of effort can tear them down. He can't give up now though! Not when he knows there's a great friendship waiting to happen between the two of them. The first step is just to reveal a commonly shared interest. But what would best unite the two big brother-type mentor figures in his life…?

A slow grin spreads across Sora's face as the answer comes to him. He's a bit disappointed, actually, that it took him this long to figure it out. There's only one thing.

"You want thick, there are some good-looking logs up there!" he announces, pointing to the tallest tree he can see. There are, indeed, several severed limbs hanging caught in their live brethren. "I'll go get 'em!"

Riku shrugs, turning back to his mission of collecting the wood on the ground. Telary, however, grimaces.

"Uh, gee Sora," he says, shrugging nervously. His voice shakes a little. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea. There's plenty of wood on the ground here, and climbing that high could be dangerous…"

"Go for it, Sora!" Riku says, glaring at Tel as he does. One of his eyebrows is raised as if offering a challenge. "Not a bad idea to have some backups. I think I read that in a nature book somewhere."

Telary's nervousness vanishes, his concerned expression usurped by a deep frown. "We'll be okay without them. I can just start a fire magically anyway. Besides, those limbs might not be as dead as you think. Using live wood not only…"

"Would you just let him climb a tree?" Riku interrupts, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't need you hovering around him all the time, telling him what to do."

Telary drops all the wood he'd collected and spins around on his heel, facing Riku. His frown has turned darker, now in the form of a full scowl. Ignored, Sora is beginning to regret starting down this road. It certainly isn't leading the places he'd expected it to.

"Maybe you're right," the wizard admits, his words complemented by a wildly exaggerated shrug. "You like being hands off, don't you? That works for you. Okay, so why don't I stay here and say nothing, and _you_ can run away and hide in the dark like you're used to."

Sora's jaw drops. His mind goes blank. Time all around seems to freeze in place. When things finally start stuttering into motion again, the Keybearer almost can't believe this is actually happening. He hasn't heard this much cruelty from Telary since the wizard killed the Nobody Demyx. And that had been a result of thinking Azlyn was dead.

"So, there it is," Riku says, his voice oddly quiet and still. "Actually, I'm kind of glad you finally brought that up. It's good to know that you're not the coward you usually seem to be."

"Oh, _I'm_ the coward? Yes, it was so brave of you to…"

"STOP IT!"

Sora's loud yell surprises everyone. In some ways, it surprises the man himself. But he'd seen the way this conversation was heading, two of his best friends going for each other's throat. He knows it has to stop. He knows that he's the one who has to stop it.

"I am _sick_ of this already!" Sora continues, thoroughly incensed. "I can't just stand around here and watch you two tear into each other. You know, the two of you are the people I respect most in the whole universe. But right now, I can't even look at you!"

"Sora…" Telary says.

"Hey, okay…" Riku also says. Both of them take a step toward their younger friend.

Sora just shakes his head. "This kills me, okay? It really does, because the two of you have a lot in common. You should be really great friends. Heck, I'd be okay if you could just have a normal conversation." He sighs, shaking his head in exasperation. "But, until that can happen… I just can't be around you two!"

Telary frowns. "Now, Sora…"

Riku just huffs out a sigh. "Look…"

The Keybearer holds up a hand, cutting both his friends off. "Don't tell it to me, guys. Talk to each other. Maybe the best way for that to happen is for me to go. So I'm gonna." Turning away, he begins walking back to the campsite, still holding most of the firewood. "Come and talk to me when you get your crap together."

Riku and Telary say nothing, only stare silently as the boy each can only think of as his little brother walks away. The look on his face, that of absolute hurt and sadness… It's not a look either one likes being the cause of.

Still silent, they look to each other.

Sora keeps walking through the jungle, head held high. He had really, _really_ hated having to do that. The older boys needed a kick in their pants, sure, but yelling at his friends has never settled well with Sora. Come to think of it, neither does being the sensible, mature one. Usually it's one of the two he just reprimanded who fulfill that role.

A twig snaps behind him. The Keybearer tries not to jump, but only succeeds in keeping his shock from going _too_ far over the top.

"Already?" he says, beginning to turn around. "C'mon, you have to at least try! I mean, there's no way you two could've figured all your stuff out so…"

A fierce roar cuts him off, just as a blur of color rushes straight into Sora's midsection. The momentum sweeps him off his feet and to the ground. His impact against the jungle floor is unforgiving, felt through his entire body.

But Sora's been in enough scrapes to develop one heck of a reaction time, and before the shock has even faded, he's got his arm moving. His fist slams into something long, bony, and covered in a light layer of fuzz.

His opponent stunned, Sora rolls to his left. When he comes up on top, his attacker now the pinned one, he finally focuses enough to get a good look at who he's fighting. Below him, a brown-hooded leopard-man snarls.

Once again the Keybearer reacts without much thought, slamming his elbow down into the creature's snout. It roars in rage and pain, but the noise is weaker. It peters off after a moment, the leopard-man unconscious.

Sora scrambles to his feet, summoning the Keyblade as he rises. Just in time, too, as another one of Queen La's beastmen flings itself out of the jungle. Sora sidesteps this charge, swiping at its flank. The hit isn't powerful, but from the resulting snarl he knows it was somewhat effective.

The sound of rustling leaves and snapping branches alerts the Keybearer to a new attack, this one from above. He instinctively swipes through the air above his head. To his surprise, this isn't another strike from a leopard-man. The Keyblade cuts right through two Powerwild Heartless, their captive hearts floating off into the distance.

The unfortunate implications of this development don't have long to run through Sora's head, as this ambush isn't over yet. The leopard-man from before, the one not beaten into unconsciousness, is attacking once again. Its clawed hand slashes towards the Keybearer's throat, and he only barely manages to step away in time.

A hand clamps around his bare ankle. Startled, Sora looks down to see that the first leopard-man, the one who'd landed the surprise tackle, isn't quite as unconscious as it had seemed to be. Its grip on his leg is solid, and with one hard yank Sora is back on the ground. The leopard-man rises to its haunches and turns to hold Sora down in one quick movement. The Keybearer struggles, but his opponent has a good grip on his wrists now.

The second leopard-man comes to stand over him too, its expression blank-yet-fearsome. He snarls something to his partner, receiving a throaty growl in return.

Desperate, Sora lashes out any way he can. His rising knee fails to connect with anything, so he turns his head and clamps his teeth down on the arm of the leopard-man holding him. Its a desperation move, and suddenly having a mouthful of fur shocks him into letting go. Not a good idea, as the leopard-man quickly slaps him across the face. It stings like hell, leaving Sora in a barely lucid, woozy state. Everything is fuzzy, just a blur of various colors. A lot of green, primarily.

He can feel himself, in an oddly detached sort of way, being hauled to his feet. The leopard-men continue to snarl at one another, probably having some sort of conversation. After a few seconds, Sora's vision begins to coalesce from its blurry state. He feels his arms being dragged out in front of him, and looking down he watches as his hands are bound in a thick cord.

He reacts on instinct again, jabbing his tied fists forward at the creature trying to restrain him. He feels the hit land on a fuzzy torso, allowing himself some small satisfaction. His captives must not like that, or maybe someone's still miffed about the punch, because the next thing he feels is a paw slamming into the back of his head.

As his vision fades, slowly going dark at the edge, Sora can't help but have one last, actually rather inappropriate thought: at least his plan is coming together.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Resting against a tree trunk, Azlyn slowly works out the kinks in her arm. She's been holding it up for several minutes now, using her shield as an impromptu umbrella against the heavy rain coming down.

She still can't quite believe what she'd let slip to Kairi. She hadn't been thinking, too caught up to properly consider what she wanted to say. Then again, when has Azlyn ever put an emphasis on thinking?

Another mistake, big one, had been running away. Overwhelmed by the moment, the knight had gone with her gut. Run _towards_ physical problems, _away_ from emotional ones. That's gotten her in trouble a few times now, but it seems the lesson just hasn't quite taken.

What's worse is that Kairi had been gone by the time Azlyn made her way back to their training grounds. Driven off by the screaming nutbar that's supposed to be mentoring her. It's all a mess, and once Azlyn gets back to the campsite and finds Kairi, she hopes it can be fixed.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been paying the best attention on the way to the place they'd been training at. Truthfully, she'd just started walking and stopped when it felt appropriate. Hindsight is another quality Azlyn could never be suggested to possess.

After another few minutes of walking, shield held overhead to deter the rain, she emerges from the jungle at a riverbank, a surprisingly open few yards between the treeline and the water. Looking around to get her bearings properly, the knight spots something through the rain. Just less than a hundred feet away stand two tall figures. Curious, Azlyn jogs towards them.

She's about twenty feet away, just close enough to identify the figures as probably Telary and Riku (though what exactly they're doing standing around together is beyond her), when the sound of Heartless warping in throws off her stride.

Azlyn skids to a stop, ending up going a bit further than intended due to the falling rain making the grass more slick. A cohort of small, shifty Powerwilds appear, coming straight for her.

She hurls her shield forward, hoping for the first strike. The group of Heartless break their close formation, but the flying disc manages to clip on in the leg, then smack another as it comes back around to Azlyn's hand.

By the time the Powerwilds, about ten in all, reach Azlyn, she's prepared. Two jump for her face, a quick slash of her shield keeping them back. Another she kicks back into one of its companions, putting them both off balance.

There's still a sizable group of the creatures coming though, and the knight barely has enough time to brace her shield, face-out, in front of herself. The Heartless slam into the barrier, pushing her back through the slick grass and wet dirt beneath.

It does manage to deter the heart-craving creatures though, forcing them back as well. Just as they're gathering for another charge, a deluge of lightning bolts crash down from the sky. The Heartless go crispy, and Azlyn throws a look over her shoulder. Telary has arrived on the scene, staff still held high.

Riku stand behind him, facing the opposite way and weaving a defensive barrier with his red and purple Keyblade. A group of Rapid Thrusters coming in from above stand no chance, cut to pieces by expert swordsmanship.

"Where's Sora?" Azlyn shouts over the heavy sounds of combat and rainfall, the loud rushing noise of the close river, non-magical thunderclaps looming in the distance.

Telary opens his mouth to speak, but finds himself cut off when Riku stumbles into his back. Startled, the wizard nearly clobbers him over the head. Even when he regains himself, the urge lingers.

"Big," is all Riku offers, obviously a bit dazed from his experience.

A sound like drumbeats suddenly fills the air, cutting through all other ambient noise. Azlyn and Telary instantly move to either side of Riku, a simple reflex action after so many fights as part of a trio.

Their foe looms large, obscured by the heavy rain. It's at least twice Azlyn's size, thickly muscled and hunched over on its massive front arms. Disturbingly, it reminds the Disney Castle pair of Tarzan's gorilla "father" Kerchak.

A bright white bolt of lightning briefly illuminates the dark, affording a better look. The creature is indeed highly reminiscent of a gorilla, but covered in purple fur like a Powerwild. The Heartless symbol stands out against its chest.

Riku wastes no time, charging back towards the creature with his blade held high. Not to be outdone, Azlyn follows after him. She hurls her shield, but it just bounces ineffectually off the Apewild's chest. She scowls as she catches her weapon on the rebound. Seems Riku will be the one getting first crack.

The silver-haired Keybearer leads off with a powerful downward slash. The Apewild raises its massive arm as a block, and the thick limb holds against Way to Dawn. Its other arm swings up, and Riku barely manages to back away from the strike.

He clips Azlyn during the retreat, throwing off the knight's landing. Growling, she pushes him away, using it as momentum to fuel her punch against the burly Heartless. It hardly matters, though, since the creature catches her fist in its own. With a roar it lifts her off the ground, whipping her body around like a flail. Her legs crash into Riku, lifting him off the ground.

Azlyn twists her body, managing to plant both feet on the Apewild's chest. With a loud grunt of effort, she pushes her legs off, then swings forward again to nail the Heartless with her heels.

It works, the Apewild dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. She tries to stand, but winces as she feels pain shoot through her shoulder. Being used as a weapon seems to be taking its toll. With all of her focus and determination, the knight manages to get upright enough to retreat.

A red and orange ball of fire comes flying in, steam from the rain surrounding its flight path. It impacts against the Apewild's chest, thankfully managing to stagger it for a moment. Realizing the effectiveness of Telary's strategy, Riku shoots off a dark purple fireball of his own. It's on track to make its own impact, but halfway through its flight it runs afoul of a second normally colored fire spell. The two attacks cancel each other out, leaving nothing but smoke and steam.

Frustrated, Riku's about to try again when he hears another loud bellow. Out of the rain and steam comes the Apewild, charging straight ahead like a runaway freight train. Gritting his teeth, Riku raises his hands to form a dark shield. The barrier coalesces in front of him, purple energy radiating off of it.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Azlyn leaps up for the Heartless's back. Damaged shoulder be damned, she attempts o tackle the charging monster. Unsurprisingly, it proves ineffective, the Apewild not even slowing down. It keeps going until it hits Riku's barrier.

The sheer force of the creature's weight reverberates through the dark shield, sending Riku's arms into an explosion of tingles. The Apewild's arrested momentum has yet another downside, as the jarring change in motion sends Azlyn flipping head-over-heels over its shoulders. She plows into Riku, their bodies colliding and falling together to the slick ground. They land just barely on the lip of the small drop to the rushing river.

Lightning crashes into the Apewild's back before it can even work up a good loom. Grunting in surprise, it turns to see Telary standing a few feet away, staff held up in the air. Identifying the wizard immediately as a greater threat than his prone companions, the creature takes a stride forward on all fours. The wizard dodges left, stumbling forward on the wet grass. He ends up on his knees, beside the just-beginning-to-recover pile of Riku and Azlyn.

The Apewild snarls and takes a few steps forward, stopping only to rap a triumph beat against its chest. Unexpectedly, two leopard-men appear around its flank. Each holds a thick cord of rope, single-mindedly stalking towards the fallen trio.

"That doesn't look good," Riku mumbles, taking a knee. He tries to stand, only to put his foot where Azlyn has her hand.

"Hey, watch it!" the knight growls, fiercely pulling her hand back.

The loud, sudden noise seems to excite the Apewild. It begins to stalk forward, shouldering aside a leopard-man. The anthropomorphic minion seems to take offense to this in much the same way Azlyn had Riku. It snarls at the Heartless, holding up its rope as if to remind the creature of their goal to capture, not kill.

The Apewild only takes it as another challenge, roaring in the leopard-man's face. The other leopard-man joins in, swiping a claw at the Heartless.

"Okay, good," Telary whispers. "Seems they aren't working together very well."

"That's going around," Riku mumbles to himself.

Telary puffs out a breath, deciding to let that comment slide. It is rather true, after all. "All we need to do is…"

He never gets to finish that sentence. The Apewild, its savage mind angered by the denial of its kill, slams its fists into the ground. The act sends the ground trembling, staggering both leopard-men.

As well as the heroic trio, perched on the edge of a raging river. Telary, one foot firm and the other still rising, stumbles back. He clips Riku in the shoulder, who nudges Azlyn. Destabilized, the trio falls backwards, falling briefly through the air before they hit the swift, unforgiving rapids below.

 **This, too, took longer than I anticipated, and I apologize. This was just hard to hammer out, details wise. But I have the thrust of the plot firmly in mind now, and I'm hoping to severely cut down the time until next update. I'm hoping to get this and Chain of Memories (I hope you're all reading that as well) finished by the New Year, after all.**

 **As a note, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter's title. If anyone could give a better suggestion (preferably something animal/jungle-related) I would be eternally grateful.**

 **Shoutouts to TheIrsishWriter (First-time reviewer, which is awesome. and Gilgamesh won't come into play in this part, but he has a big role to play in the next story "Team Spirit), Spiderfan626, and Guest. Thanks for the reviews guys, I love and appreciate your feedback!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. It's A Jungle Out There

As Sora comes gradually out of his groggy state, the first thing he feels is the drag of his shoes across ancient stone. Moments later, the sensation of rough fur across his cheek joins it.

Groaning, he opens his eyes. Even that takes an effort, leaving him with no energy to even lift his head. Which hurts, now that he's thinking of it. Looking down, he can see over the furry shoulder of the leopard-man that has him flung over its back. Dull grey stone passes by quickly. From the darkened color, Sora can easily tell that it's past nightfall. Also of note is that the rainstorm has passed.

Finally, the Keybearer gathers enough energy to lift his head up, do a more thorough reconnaissance. He does his best to look around without slamming his face into the neck of the creature carrying him. From what he can gather, he's in a city. Probably that Opar place. Another leopard-man runs beside them.

Sora looks out in front, eyes catching the enormous stone building looming above. Things get bumpy for a minute, the leopard-men ascending the palace steps. With his untreated head wound the trip is more disorienting than it might have been, and for the next minute or so the Keybearer's head is swimming in groggy confusion.

When his vision clears, Sora sees two massive stone doors opened wide, leading into a chamber that must take up half of this building. This part of the palace is lit better, roaring fires burning in huge pots and on small torches.

La, lounging lazily across her throne, sits up and takes notice upon her minions entering with their target. One of their targets, at least. And by all of Maleficent's accounts, the most powerful too.

"Oh, how wonderful," the queen declares, a languid smile slowly stretching her mouth. "The first guest has arrived. Or should I say, the first gift."

Grimacing, Sora boldly yells something brave and defiant at the evil woman. Or at least, he wants too. As woozy as his head wound is making him, it all just seems to come out in a weak gurgle.

"It appears my pets played with you rather roughly," La says with mocking concern, shaking her head. She stands, grabbing her staff from where it rests against her chair. Seeing it up close, Sora sees its true shape. Instead of the regular stick and large pink orb it appeared to be, it's instead something like a leopard version of Jafar's favored snakehead staff. The queen of Opar bangs its end against the stone floor, a sharp sound rising up from the impact point.

"Had to," Sora says. He speaks slower and more quietly, better to make sure his words are getting out properly. "I don't go down easy."

"Defiant, aren't you?" La tilts her head back and laughs, a terrible, half-mad sound. "Pity I should have to surrender you to that witch. But bargain is a bargain. Besides, you're just a bit young for my tastes."

Sora can't help but be confused. What is this lady talking about, "surrendering" him. To Maleficent presumably. That certainly wouldn't be good. Is the same fate in store for all of his friends?

"You're gonna be sorry about this," Sora threatens the queen, fighting not to yelp as he's unceremoniously removed from the back of the leopard-man that had been carrying him. Along with its comrade, the two anthropomorphic predators drag him to a far end of the throne room. A large column runs from floor to wall, and a great deal of rope rests at its feet. Realizing what's about to happen, the Keybearer can't suppress an angered growl.

"Maleficent was rather specific on how to hold you," La says, watching with a satisfied gleam in her eye as her minions begin tying Sora to the stone column. "No chains, no locks, no seal of any kind. Apparently that blade of yours is quite useful for escapes. Make sure you bind his hands well, my pets."

The leopard-men work methodically, tying Sora's torso tight to the pole. He can't hardly move his arms, and his wrists are bound as well. Even his feet get tied tightly, a long cord of rope running from his ankles to his (already tied) wrists. He can't hardly move at all, not even kick. And summoning the Keyblade is right out.

Even as his humiliation stretches on, the boy keeps his defiant sneer going as strong as possible. No need for this evil woman to get any more satisfaction from him.

"I suggest you do your best to relax, my boy," La advises, lounging once again. Her staff stays in hand, though. No need to take _too_ much risk, after all. "Maleficent isn't due back for another few hours. You're all mine until then."

"We'll see about that," Sora shoos back. His head injury has faded, leaving him feeling as alert as ever. A minor throb still persists, however. No need to show La that, though. "If you hadn't noticed, my friends are still out there. You may have caught me, but you'll never get them! And as soon as they lose your lame animal dudes, they'll come to get me. Just you wait! I bet you won't even have to wait that long. In fact, I…"

Rolling her eyes, La thrusts her staff in the Keybearer's direction. The sound of a snarling leopard once again rings out, pink energy enveloping him. When it fades, a thick gag rests across Sora's mouth.

Sora grumbles to himself behind his gag. So what if his personal situation isn't looking so good right now. Nothing he just said to La was mere bluster. He meant every word. His friends wouldn't allow themselves to be caught, and they'd come for him. He's one-hundred percent confident, no ifs, ands, or buts.

He sighs. Okay, so maybe it's more like _seventy-five_ percent. And perhaps a small _but_.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Kairi stands at the ready, Keyblade held out in front of her. She regards the leopard-men with wary eyes, never focusing on one of the three for too long. They regard her with about as much scrutiny, no one moving as the rain continues falling.

"Don't take another step," the girl warns, remembering Azlyn's instructions to always seem as aggressive as possible when facing an enemy. Any psychological advantage you can take is a good one.

The beastmen exchange quick glances with one another, communicating without any need for words. Kairi's seen Sora, Azlyn, and Telary do that, and it's always made her feel a little left out. Finally, the leopard-men drop their from aggressive stances, crouching close to the ground.

Kairi lowers her blade just a touch, barely an inch. This is definitely not what she expected. And it's nothing she's been trained for either.

"What's going on?" she asks, trying to make the words sound harsh and demanding. They aren't quite there though, her confusion edging out some of the bite.

Suddenly, a snap realization hits her like a ton of bricks. With a grunt that's as Azlyn-like as she can take it, the Princess of Heart spins around, ready for an attack to come at her back. But nothing happens. The only sound is falling rain.

Wary of a double feint, Kairi whirls around again. The leopard-men are closer, but still crouch. As she watches, one of them lowers its head into something like a bow. It's a shock Kairi has in no way been equipped to deal with. When the others have lowered their heads, definitely bows too, she lowers her Keyblade.

"Okay," she says, keeping her voice as hard as possible. Her body is tense, ready to swing her weapon up at the first sign of trouble. "Clearly something's going on. I don't think you're trying to hurt me."

One of the leopard-men emits a low growl. It seems like an affirmative, though how Kairi figured that out is beyond even her understanding. Well, she has always been good with animals. Cautiously, the girl steps closer. Her Keyblade remains at the ready, though.

The leopard-man holds out his paw, palm facing up. For a long moment Kairi just stares at it, mentally preparing herself. Slowly, as cautiously as possible, the girl reaches out to touch the creature.

A sudden feeling wells up inside her, starting from her chest and spreading all around. Her vision blurs, her ears pop, and her knees go weak. As she begins to tip over, dropping her Keyblade in the process, Kairi internally curses herself for falling for a trap.

She feels furry hands against her shoulders, gently guiding her into a sitting position on a tree root. Within a few moments of being seated, she feels stable again. With that stability comes clarity of thought, one single notion she has to acknowledge: the leopard-men hadn't taken advantage of her state, at a time it would be perfect to do so.

She looks up at them. "You really don't want to hurt me."

 _No._

Kairi jumps in fright, nearly falling backwards off her seat. Luckily, she's able to keep herself from doing anything too embarrassing. "Um, what…?"

The leopard-men are bowing again. _"Forgive me,_ _Honored Savior."_

The girl frowns. It doesn't appear that the leopard-man I actually speaking, and all Kairi actually hears is a few unknowable grunts and snarls. But, somehow, the meaning is conveyed anyway.

Regaining composure as best she can, she replies, "Uh, just Kairi is fine, actually. And your names…?"

" _I am Kaaj_ ," the apparent leader says, bowing his head once again. He swivels his paw to the beast-man on the right, _"This is Sheeta,"_ then the left, _"and Numa. We have waited long for your coming."_

"Oh," Kairi says, none of that clearing up much. "Okay, sure. So, what's with the 'honored savior' thing and waiting for me? And, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but don't you work for that scary jungle queen?"

" _We have served La for much time, yes,"_ Kaaj answers. _"But not because of wanting to. We were not always as we are now. Not slaves. Not in these forms."_

Kairi frowns, her fists clenching. The idea of enslaving any creature is not one she appreciates. And judging by Kaaj's last comment, La had even transformed the leopard-men from regular people into these grotesque animal-beings.

"What do you mean by 'waiting', though?" she asks. "And why is it me that you've been doing this waiting for?"

" _In a temple in Opar,_ " Kaaj explains, a clear reverence in his words, _"there exists a legend, carved their in ancient times. It speaks of many things, but among them is mention of seven pure-hearted maidens. The power of even one maiden is said to be great, bringing evil to its knees. Ever since the leopard-men discovered it, we have waited for these maidens to come and bring us salvation."_

"I see." Kairi frowns, her forehead crinkling up in thought. A legend of seven pure-hearted maidens, hm? A clear reference to the Princesses of Heart, no doubt. But why would a tale like that be inscribed on a temple wall in an ancient jungle city?

And, of course, on a more personal note: did the leopard-men really expect _her_ to be their great liberator? That certainly seems like a tall order for one rather inexperienced Keybearer.

"I do want to help you," Kairi assures the group. "But I think it would be best if we went and found my friends first. They're all much better at this sort of thing."

Looking up, Kairi notes that the leopard-men have gone a little sheepish. They look back and forth between each other, as if arguing silently over who should deliver bad news.

"Did something happen to my friends?" the Princess of Heart demands. She stands, summoning her Keyblade again. The dizziness of earlier has passed, and her stance is strong and unyielding.

" _Please, Honored One_ ," Kaaj says, holding up his paws non-threateningly, _"you must understand. La has not much patience, and is full of wrath. The only way we could see to keep her satisfied, was to give her most of what she asked for."_

"What she asked for," Kairi says in a slow, steady voice, "being my friends. Why should I help you if…?"

" _The creatures."_ This from Sheeta, the first time he's spoken up. _"If La were to become displeased with us, easy step to making us food for the dark monsters."_

"Dark monsters?" The girl's eyes dart back and forth as she thinks. "Dark as in, shadows?"

" _Yes,"_ Numa answers, nodding his furry head. _"If they feed on hearts, more are made. So said the green woman."_

Kairi grimaces. If Heartless are involved, then the leopard-man can only be talking about one "green woman". "Maleficent. So, she's involved with this."

" _She wishes to possess you and the boy who bears the key,"_ Kaaj explains. _"The rest, La's to freely have."_

"Great," the Princess of Heart sighs. "Looks like my days as the number one most desirable kidnapping target aren't quite over yet. But which boy with the key? Sora, or Riku? Both are valid revenge targets, I guess. But if that's what she's after, why give Azlyn and Telary, plus the remaining Keyblade wielder, away? To get La's help, maybe. But…"

" _Honored One,"_ Kaaj interrupts, snapping Kairi back to reality. _"If you are to save us from our captivity, we would surely help your friends. Once La is without her staff, she will be powerless. One rescue brings another."_

"That's true," Kairi agrees, still giving the matter some thought. Really, there's not much left to give. Sora, Riku, Azlyn, and Telary have proven themselves capable of surviving Maleficent's plots numerous times in the past. She's not happy that the leopard-men would bring her friends into the lair of a madwoman, but their fears of becoming Heartless are understandable.

Besides which, and she's really trying hard not to think of this, isn't it her time to really shine? Save the day, vanquish the evil foe to help ease peoples' pain, fulfill an ancient prophecy? This is something only she can do, and therefore something she _must_ do.

"Okay," she says, happy to see the relief that comes to the leopard-men's faces. "I'm in. Now, what exactly does freeing you from La's curse entail?"

" _Only the queen of Opar may undo our curse,"_ Sheeta explains. _"The queen holds the gem of Opar."_

"Oh, that pink orb in La's staff!" Kairi says, recalling events earlier in the day. "You already said I had to take La's staff away. What then?"

" _Then, you will free us,"_ Kaaj says, immense relief practically radiating off of him. _"Destroy the gem, make sure La no longer has the power of Opar."_

Kairi nods along with the explanation, every word pumping her up more and more. It's an adventure worthy of a true Keyblade wielder, alright. "You go free, and I can have my friends out of there before Maleficent ever knows La even had them. You can show me the way to Opar?"

" _Of course, Honored One,"_ Kaaj confirms, bowing low again. Kairi looks away, the notion of being so revered still a bit awkward to her. When he straightens again, Kairi somehow makes out through the animalistic face that he's pleased. Sheeta and Numa wear similar expressions, and in the end that's what it's all about. Making others happy.

"Then lead on."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Do not panic. Remain calm. Keep thinking clear. Those three phrases seem to have stuck themselves in an endless loop in Telary's bran, drilled there by the hours he'd spent reading the Jr. Woodchuck Wilderness Guide that Huey, Dewey, and Louie had lent him in preparation of this trip. Easy enough concepts to read about, but as far as putting them into practice goes? Forget about it.

The wizard fights desperately to keep his head above the water, taking huge, panicked gulps of air whenever the opportunity arises. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Azlyn, the knight valiantly trying to do the same. Riku has left his vision entirely, but honestly that's not his top concern at the moment.

After all, Riku is the greatest, most skilled human being alive. According to Sora anyway. A quick dunk underwater quickly slams that notion out of Telary's head. There are far more important considerations at hand. Survive first, be bitter later. Solid plan, that.

Telary fights his way to the surface, gulping down a quick breath. It's almost immediately knocked out of him a moment later, his shoulder colliding with a large rock. Screaming, he goes spinning through the current, trying to do as the guidebook said and make sure to end up facing downriver.

By the time he's properly oriented correctly, a miraculous patch of calmer waters greets him. His pace slows considerably, easing the forced transition back to clarity of thought. There's a sudden flurry of splashing to his left, and looking towards it he sees Riku, paddling over to the riverbank. Even more surprising, the silver-haired young man pulls Azlyn along with him.

Roused by the sight, Telary gather his strength and starts kicking his way to the riverbank himself. The sound of rougher rapids ahead compel him even stronger, land getting closer every second. Just a few feet away from precious solid ground, Riku's hand wraps around the wizard's wrist. With a grunt and a heave, the Keyblade wielder brings Telary to land.

The rain has stopped, the heat of the jungle combining with their wet clothes to make things uncomfortably muggy. For a long moment the trio simply lay still, breathing heavily and getting their strength back. Finally, after what must be five minutes, Telary finds the strength to sit up. He must have been more out of it than he though, because Riku is already standing. The young man gazes out into the jungle, frowning as if he's expecting something that isn't coming.

"Az?" Telary asks, forgetting about Riku a moment to check on his fiancée. The knight looks up at him with wide eyes, smiling just a little. "Are, uh, are you okay there?"

"Oh, I'm great," she replies, sitting up with a loud grunt. Reaching for her ponytail, she immediately begins ringing water out of her hair. "I've always wanted to go rafting. Just figured that, hey, it would involve an actual raft."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Telary says, attempting to be wry but only sounding worn out. Looking up, he mutters, "Even where companionship is concerned."

"Heard that," Riku says sharply, making his way over to the Disney Castle pair. He stops in front of them, letting out a huge sigh. "Well, if I were to guess, I'd have to say that we have something of a situation here."

"Those freaky leopard things," Azlyn agrees, shaking her head to get out the last few drops of water. Riku grimaces as a few hit him, he suspects on purpose. " _And_ a big scary Heartless."

"That La lady must have figured out a way to control them," Telary suggests. He shakes his head. "Why does that always happen when we're around?"

"Speaking of things that are around," Riku butts in, looking hard at Azlyn. "You were supposed to be with Kairi. You very obviously weren't. Why?"

"No big deal," the knight replies, trying too hard to sound flippant. "We were, y'know, going over some combat stuff and, well… Words were said. Kairi just needed a little break, and some space."

"I can't imagine why that would be," Riku states, rolling his eyes.

"Well, excuse me!" Azlyn shoots right back, jumping to her feet and stomping up to the young man. "Weren't you two supposed to be with Sora, hm? I notice he wasn't around."

"Words were said by us too," Telary answers, sounding embarrassed about the whole thing. "Sora didn't exactly like it when Riku started…"

"Started what?" the Keyblade wielder interrupts, glaring hard at the wizard.

"You were the first to yell!" Telary declares, pointing an accusatory finger. "All I did was try to keep Sora from climbing up that tree and breaking his neck…"

"Sora's climbed a hundred trees, a hundred times. But you just couldn't resist butting in, because obviously you know best for everyone…"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm _around_ to give advice when…" The wizard gasps, hand flying towards his staff. "Riku, look out!"

Caught off guard by the sudden switch, Riku barely as time to turn before he sees a long red snake come flying out of the treeline. He turns to the side, barely avoiding getting a face full of fangs.

Azlyn throws her shield, but the snake twists its body away from the flying disc. Turning quick as a whip, the reptile lashes out again, going for Telary's face this time. The wizard screams, sweeping up his staff to knock the creature aside.

It's a solid blow, sending the python careening to the side. It lands hard against the ground, hissing its displeasure. Its head whips around, taking in its three opponents. Realizing that this fight isn't worth it, the snake slithers away into the jungle.

For a long moment everyone remains silent, perfectly still except for their heaving breaths. Nothing like a near-death experience to kill an argument.

"Okay," Riku says after a minute, his voice calm and even-toned. "What we learned there was, standing around and yelling at each other isn't a great idea right now."

"Those leopard-men were trying to capture us," Telary says, maintaining his cool as well. "I saw one of them had some rope, presumably to keep us tied up for the trip. Odds are, then, that they went after Sora and Kairi too. If they were both alone…"

"Depending on how many showed up, I doubt Kari had much of a chance," Azlyn sighs, feeling immensely guilty now about leaving her student because of a petty argument. "She's good, but those things are vicious. Smarter than the average Heartless too, if they can capture instead of just killing."

"So it's safe to assume that she's with them now," Telary says, grimacing at the thought of his sister in the hands of wild beastmen. "But if Sora got away…"

"He'd come after us," Riku completes.

"Unless he didn't know," the wizard suggests. "And wandering around hoping to catch up with him doesn't give us great odds."

"We'll just follow the river," Riku argues. "It was pretty much a straight shot from where…"

"He wouldn't have _seen_ us in the river," Azlyn protests, crossing her arms imperiously. "Unless he somehow became invisible, I didn't see Sora there when we fell in."

"What if he assumed we got captured, then?" Telary says. "He'd make straight for that city, Opar. And while we're at it, assume _he_ was taken himself."

"All roads lead to Opar," Riku says, nodding as he thinks things over. "Which brings me back to what I was saying before. If we follow the river, either we end up meeting with Sora, or we follow it all the way back to Opar."

"Does the river go all the way there?" Azlyn asks.

Telary nods. "He's right, it would. A city that size would definitely need a water source close at hand."

"So, that's it then," Azlyn says, looking at each of the boys. "The three of us, pulling rescue operation."

"Well, Sora did seem eager to see us working together," Riku points out with a small smirk. "I guess he's getting his wish."

"We'll need some supplies," Telary says, immediately starting a list in his head. "Most of that stuff is back at the campsite."

"Which they'll be watching," Riku says.

"Who cares?" Azlyn states dismissively, cocky as ever. "They can watch my fist, coming for their faces."

"Alright then," Telary declares, inwardly prepping all his resolve. "We follow the river up to the campsite, grab supplies and see if we can't find Sora. Or Kairi, for that matter. If we don't find them, or only find one, its back to the river and up to Opar."

"The three of us, on a whirlwind adventure," Riku deadpans, shaking his head at the seeming ridiculousness of it all. "Too bad we don't have somebody along to write this all down."

"You never, I've honestly considered doing a memoir," Telary announces as they set out up the riverbank. "I don't like to brag, but I think I could reveal some real insights."

"I would read it," Azlyn says, patting her fiancée assuringly on the back. "Well, I'd buy the audio-tape, anyway."

"But who would read it though?" Telary asks, scratching his chin as he seriously contemplates an answer. "Someone with a commanding-"

"Sexy," Azlyn interjects.

"-Voice," the wizard finishes.

"I'm starting to see why Sora really got along with you guys," Riku says, chuckling. That quickly cuts off though, the young man regaining his usual seriousness. "But, y'know, we are most likely still being hunted. A lot of talking probably isn't for the best."

The Disney Castle pair agree to that, and for a few minutes they walk in silence. It's surprisingly easy, companionable almost. Maybe the key to these three getting along is saying absolutely _nothing_. It wouldn't be the first friendship in history to be that way.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Azlyn starts snickering. What about is totally unclear, but soon it has risen to the level of a barely-contained chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Riku irritably demands of the knight, checking the jungle quickly for signs of anything laying in wait beyond the treeline.

"Sorry, sorry," the knight apologizes, a laugh forcing its way out of her mouth. "It's just, I was just thinking about the last time all three of us were together like this."

Riku and Telary, immediately catching her reference, frown deeply. That hadn't been a proud moment in either of their lives. The sight of Sora abandoned on the ground in Hollow Bastion still haunts them to this day.

Azlyn coughs loudly, awkwardly scraping at the ground with her shoe. "Okay, so I guess that wasn't as funny as I thought it was, huh?"

"Definitely not," both men agree.

"I thought we all agreed on not talking," Telary reminds everyone, staring straight ahead and closing his eyes as if to will thing back to easy silence. It seems to work, as once again the only noise is that of the jungle and rushing river.

After another long stretch of nothing, Riku holds up a hand to stop the group. Telary's about to ask what for, but instead he just follows the Keyblade wielders gaze upward. High in one tree, the wizard can see a few broken branches wedged between the healthy ones. The tree Sora had wanted to climb, the one that had somehow led to Riku and Telary's shouting match.

"Well, we're back where we fell then," the wizard announces, sighing in relief. "And it doesn't seem like that Heartless or any leopard guys are hanging around."

"Must have moved on once they figured we were in the river," Azlyn posits. "But then, why didn't we run into them following the river? They would have done that, right?"

Riku shakes his head. "I don't know. This whole thing seems off to me. Like there's something going on that we don't know about."

"True," Telary agrees. "But a lucky break is a lucky break. We still need to be careful, but let's just get back to the campsite and stock up for Opar. I want to be at the city before nightfall."

The wizard heads into the trees, Azlyn following along behind him. Riku falls into step eventually, but he can't help but remain bothered. Something odd _is_ going on behind the scenes here, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Kairi grunts as her foot hits an aboveground root, nearly tripping over herself. Being the great savior she supposedly is, that would hardly seem dignified.

The walk to Opar has been long and arduous, the Princess of Heart finding it hard to keep up with her beastmen escorts. And she suspects they've only been moving at half-speed for her sake anyway.

There hasn't been much said between her and them. She already knows all she needs to about the plan, and apparently being half-predator cat leaves one militant about not wasting more words than is necessary.

Finally, they reach the outskirts of Opar. The city is mainly built into a slightly sunken valley, closer to the river it once drew its water from. Kairi's party emerges somewhere at the southern end, the remnants of what must have been some kind of market district. Even from her high position, the Keybearing girl spots what remains of stalls and buildings.

She also feels something else.

" _What troubles you, Honored One?"_ Sheeta asks. Even over the short journey, he's proven himself the most sensitive of her escorts.

"Bad feeling," she answers, only earning puzzled glances from her companions. Frowning, she places a hand over her heart. "In here. You see, I think part of my power is the ability to sense when Darkness is nearby. Particularly the Heartless."

Kaaj and Numa raise their snouts to the air, sniffing loudly. Suddenly both grimace, looking back down at Kairi with troubled expressions.

" _She is correct,"_ Kaaj declares, shaking his head. _"The dark creatures are here, enough that I can smell them from here."_

"More than that," Kairi points out. Below, a troop of Powerwilds seem to patrol the Opar streets.

" _Does La grow impatient still, then?"_ Numa wonders. _"Have we already lost our brothers this day, our salvation so close at hand?"_

"If that's the case," Kairi says sincerely, "I'm truly sorry. But it might mean something that could help us. It might mean that some or all of my friends are still free."

" _We must move now,"_ Kaaj announces, shaking his head. _"But with these Heartless about, the streets will not be safe. Only way now is to go underground. Tunnels."_

"Tunnels?" Kairi asks, until an idea suddenly sparks in her brain. "You mean the old sewer system, don't you?" The leopard-men nod, and she sighs. "Of course. Great. And I really liked these shoes."

" _The tunnels cannot be accessed from here,"_ Numa explains. _"We'll have to go to the river side, where the aqueduct empties. Not far from here, but we should hurry."_

Their course of action set, the four of them take off swiftly to the city's other side.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Staying low to the ground to avoid any sentries' line of sight, Riku, Azlyn, and Telary make their way across the bridge into Opar. They move swiftly but carefully, a few of the potion bottles they brought clinking together in Telary's pocket.

Riku, in the lead, suddenly stops short. He sniffs the air, grimacing at what he smells.

"Heartless," the silver-haired man announces. "From what I can smell, a lot of them."

" _Smell_?" Azlyn repeats, thoroughly disgusted. "You can smell Heartless?"

"Darkness has its own unique scent," he explains, like it's no big deal. "And different kinds of Darkness smell differently as well. It's an ability I developed a long time ago. Came in handy when I was undercover this last year."

"Do you really have to describe it in terms of _scent_ , though?" Azlyn asks. "Seriously, that's kind of a weird thing to keep referring to. 'The smell of Darkness', I mean really."

"Remember us being quiet before?" Riku snaps at the knight, giving her his best scowl. "Well, that goes double when we're infiltrating the enemy stronghold. Sound like a good policy."

"We need to talk about a _plan_ ," Telary hisses right back, placing a protective hand on his fiancée's shoulder. "Though I guess your approach would be to just skulk around until the last possible second, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asks, anger making his voice go bitter.

Quick as Azlyn can blink, the two men are in each others faces. This is hardly the time, but neither of them seem to care. The knight moves to intervene, only momentarily tripped up by how hot being this angry makes Telary look. And the subsequent thought of the two men before her duking it out.

"Not the time, either of you!" the knight admonishes her cohorts, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing them further apart. "You're supposed to be the mature ones, so I can goof off and crack jokes! And this is a situation that's gonna need some levity, so just do what men normally do and push your feelings down until they come out in the rage of battle."

"She's right," Riku admits, though not without a sneer. "We can have this out later. Or maybe never, I really wouldn't mind that."

"Sure," Telary agrees, straightening up his hoodie to give himself a moment to get composed. "But my point stands. We need a plan."

Riku turns back to the city, squinting at the streets below. Luckily, his long experience popping in and out of the Realm of Darkness have left him with excellent night and long-range vision. He doesn't see many Heartless on the city's nearest edges, and moving up a few streets yields the same result. But then he focuses on the city's largest building, undoubtedly a palace of some kind. Several Heartless, Powerwilds and Apewilds both, patrol the area just outside.

"The streets are safe," he announces after a minute of silent staring. "But that palace is under guard."

"Heavy guard?' Telary asks.

After a moment of consideration, Riku shakes his head. "Nothing we can't handle. No skulking around today, I think. A direct assault."

Azlyn's eyes light up. "Oh, and here I thought nothing that came out of your mouth could ever make me happy."

"Seems a bit dangerous," Telary points out.

Riku sighs heavily. "You think sneaking is bad, and a direct assault is also bad. I ca only guess, then, that you have some brilliant third option? Isn't that your thing, always knowing what's best for everyone else?"

"We are _not_ going through this again!" Azlyn snaps, her voice harsher than a bag of stones. "I vote yes on the all-out attack. Sorry, babe. The thought of agreeing with Rik here almost makes me physically ill, but a fight's a-calling and I'm gonna answer."

After a moment of more consideration, Telary finally answers with a begrudging nod. Riku has a point, he supposes. Between the silver-haired man's Keyblade, Azlyn's ferocity, and Telary's own magic, an all-out attack isn't the most impossible of scenarios.

All party's consent given to the plan, they move out. Across the rest of the bridge and through the streets, the group makes only the slightest of gestures towards stealth. They're coming, who or what knows it be damned.

Nearly a dozen Powerwilds stalk up and down the palace steps, a single Apewild seeming to watch over them. Even without speaking, Riku, Azlyn, and Telary knows that the biggest Heartless is the first target in need of elimination.

Riku charges straight away, Way to Dawn flashing in his hand. Azlyn's right on his heels, shield already drawn for battle. Telary lays some groundwork for himself with a burst of lightning, then goes along after his allies.

The Heartless immediately take to the threat, Powerwilds swarming Riku. He barely takes notice, slashing through two in a single slash and knocking two more together with a kick. Azlyn leaps to his side, hurling her shield through another three.

Then the Apewild is on them, leaping through the sky with its massive arms raised. Both warriors slash at it, but the timing is wrong and their weapons clash only against each other. Caught off guard by the mistake, it's all the pair can do to scatter as the Heartless lands. Its landing makes a huge impact, cracks splintering through the ground.

Telary hurls a fireball, but once again poor coordination kills. Riku launches his own attack, the two canceling each other out just before hitting heir target. It manages to do some damage however, and the creature stumbles back.

Azlyn leaps in with a kick. Her shoe connects with face, the creature flinching away still more. It lashes out with a desperate arm, knocking into the knight's back and sending her stumbling away. She recovers just in time to see a renewed offensive of Powerwilds charging for her.

Riku jumps at the Apewild, giving it a solid slash to the chest. He follows it up with another, and then a bolt of lightning hits the monster from above.

The Powerwilds swarm Azlyn in a frenzy, attacking from every which way. She strikes out more or less at random, only succeeding in hitting a scant few. The rest rake their claws against her body. The magical clothes she wears blocks out a lot of damage, but there's plenty of marred skin regardless. She kicks out, knocking two Heartless back. They fall over the lip of the small trench on that side of the plaza, landing with a splash. Sparing a quick glance to check, the knight sees that its some sort of water-trench, leading to an open tunnel.

The Apewild is on its last legs, and with a loud yell Riku plunges his blade through the creature's chest. The Heartless growls in rage as it bursts into particles, a large crystalline heart rising from it before disappearing.

Telary makes his way toward the Keyblade wielder, confident that Azlyn can finish the last few Powerwilds on her own. "We didn't do so bad that time, I guess."

Riku nods slightly. "I guess you're right. Now, c'mon before…"

The sound of a roaring predator cuts through the night, along with a bright streak of pink energy. It hits the ground between the two men, sending both flying to land hard on the plaza's stone. Groggy but not unconscious, Riku looks to the blast's source.

Queen La stands at the palace's top steps, lowering her staff as she laughs at the sight below her. Two more Apewilds flank her, though they seem barely held in check.

"So," she haughtily declares, "it seems that after all my machinations to make you mine, it is _you_ who has come to _me_."

"Lady, what the hell are you talking about?' Riku spits up at the tyrant, rising painfully to his feet. "Yours? Please, I wouldn't touch you with a nine-foot pole."

La merely smirks, shaking her head. "Why is it always the mouthy men that capture a woman's eye?" She turns her gaze to Telary. "Of course, there is always another option."

"Like hell, lady!" Azlyn calls out, slashing through her last Powerwild. "The redhead's mine. And when it comes to Silverhead, keeping him away from you is doing _you_ a favor!"

"A territorial woman, I see," La says, thoughtfully giving Azlyn a once-over. "I can respect that. I just can't let it live."

A pink blast flies at the knight, who gasps and tries to pull her shield up in time to block it. The magic collides with _something_ , and when it fades Azlyn is gone.

Angered, Telary shoots off a fireball at La. Opar's queen merely waves her staff to reflect it. With another gesture, she sends one of her Apewilds off to nab the wizard.

Riku leaps at the queen, Keyblade raised. But the Apewild bodyguarding her is too quick, quickly grabbing the young man in one massive hand. He struggles, but a quick squeeze accompanied by a strange dark aura renders puts the rebellion to bed quickly.

Across the square, the second Apewild ignores a blizzara spell, wrapping Telary up in both arms. The wizard tries to wave his arms and do some magic, but once again that dark aura is deployed to drain his energy.

"It looks as if the collection is almost complete," La declares haughtily, looking over her two new prizes. "Shame about the girl, but I would've ended up killing her anyway. I'm not one for sharing."

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Telary growls, fighting against his captor to no avail.

Queen La laughs. "Doubtful. Take them somewhere they can be kept hidden. I don't trust Maleficent not to go back on her deal, so I think it would be best if they be scarce when she arrives. And when you've finished with that, add yourselves to the last search party. I still need that girl, or I doubt the witch will let me keep you, my pets."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sewers are gross. On an intellectual level Kairi has always known this, but face-to-face with the reality she can confirm it firsthand. Yuck.

" _Not far,"_ Kaaj assures his honored savior, noticing the look on her face. He starts saying something else, only to quickly cut himself off.

All three leopard-men glare at the dark path ahead, the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls. Kairi summons her Keyblade as well, ready for the Heartless she can sense coming.

An Apewild lopes out of the shadows with a loud bellow, almost deafening in the tight space. It knocks Kaaj aside with its shoulder, the swipes down Sheeta and Numa with a swing of its arm.

Kairi attacks, slashing her blade into its chest. The creature backs up, pained. She knows overconfidence can be bad, but the redhead allows herself a small smile at the fact that _she's_ struck first blood.

The Heartless comes for her again, and suddenly she realizes that all it will take is one hit from the bulky Heartless and she'll go down. Even without much maneuvering room, the redhead manages to dodge a downward swipe that instead crashes into the ground. Gross water splashes upward, and Kairi feels herself losing balance.

She braces herself against the wall, the Apewild looking down at her with its glowing yellow eyes. The girl knows she's cornered, but raises her Keyblade anyway. Deflecting a blow from a creature this strong won't be great for her arm, but it might buy her even a moment.

As might the metal disc that flies through the tunnel, colliding against the Apewild's head. Surprised, the Heartless turns to the source of its pain. Azlyn rushes down the tunnel, skidding to a stop when she sees the scene before her,

With the Apewild focused on the new arrival, Kairi sees her chance. She slashes at its back, apparently hitting a soft spot. The gorilla-like creature falls forward, right into an upward kick from Azlyn. Grunting, Kairi runs her blade through its back. It disappears promptly.

"Well," Kairi announces into the post-battle silence, looking up at Azlyn. "I guess I'm not dead, huh Az?"

The knight snorts. "No, Princess, you're not. Not by a long shot." Something suddenly hits the knight, and she looks down to the ground. Specifically the fallen leopard-men. "Uh, Kairi. Has something happened I should know about?"

 **Not much for here, except a shoutout to TheIrishWriter for his review of the last chapter!**


	10. The Leopard's Den

Riku and Telary land hard on the stone floor of a very small room somewhere within Opar's grand palace. They traveled down several staircases to get here, so Telary can only guess it's the cell of some kind of underground dungeon. Lack of windows and illumination are key parts in the assembly of that theory.

Before either hero can react, the two Apewilds that carried them down are pushing a massive boulder across the entrance. Riku rises to his feet first, charging at the rapidly diminishing exit. But he's too late, the cell's barrier slotting into place neatly. With the light from the torches in the hall blocked, the room is plunged into perfect blackness. Even Riku's abnormally good night vision is challenged to see much of anything.

Luckily, Telary's got an idea on the illumination situation. He simply calls magic fire to the tip of his staff, where it burns like a torch. Luckily, a quick scan of the small room reveals a few actual torches embedded in the walls. The wizard quickly lights them.

"Help me with this thing," Riku calls to the wizard once he's done. They both put their hands on the boulder blocking their exit, pushing with all their might. But it's useless, the huge rock never once seeming to waver or budge. After a long minute the pair stops, exhausted.

"Clever trap, to use on a Keyblade wielder," Telary comments, huffing and puffing his way through the statement. "Another little suggestion from Maleficent, do you think?"

"From how that queen talked, it sounds like Maleficent let her in on the secret of Heartless control." Riku sighs, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Unbidden, the memory of himself learning the trick of it plays through the young man's mind.

"You just can't keep that witch down, can you?" Telary lets himself sink to a sitting position on the floor, back still resting on the boulder. "She even came back after we killed her."

"Which still really bothers me, by the way," Riku says, pushing off the boulder and pacing to the other side of the cell. "But that isn't the problem right now. La has Sora, and she's after Kairi too."

"Azlyn must've gotten away, though," Telary says confidently. After Riku silently stares at him a moment, the wizard just shrugs and says, "I would know if Azlyn was… gone. She's out there, and she'll go looking for Kairi."

"I guess it's up to them now, huh." With another sigh, Riku sits down against the wall. He faces Telary from across the few feet the room allows between them. For a moment, the pair just silently stare at one another. A long moment. Finally, the silver-haired young man leans forward.

Telary raises an eyebrow at Riku's new posture.

"We're going to talk now," Riku says, his tone even and voice tightly controlled. "Sora was right, back before this whole mess started. You and I need to get ourselves together. So, what's your problem with me?"

Well, that's certainly blunt. But a long life of dealing with Azlyn has prepared Telary for that kind of thing. He takes a deep breath before beginning to speak. "First of all, it's not what you think, alright? I'm not still mad about you being on Maleficent's team. I understand why you did what you did, though I still think it was, y'know, pretty stupid."

The silver-haired young man snorts. "Yeah, well, join the club." He leans back, his expression pensive but interested. "That's really not it?"

"Not at all," Telary replies, shaking his head firmly. "You're back on the right side now, that's all that matters."

"What, then?" Riku asks, standing up and looking down at the wizard. Now that his initial thoughts on his disapproval have been proven wrong, the young man is immensely curious. "What did I do that makes you so angry?"

"You weren't there for him," Telary replies, his voice quiet yet undeniably angry. He looks up, directly into Riku's eyes. "You never said a word, gave any indication that you were alright, that you were even alive." The wizard is standing now, fists clenched tightly as he takes a step forward. "You just skulked around in the shadows, keeping everyone guessing. You even told the king not to confirm anything. That hurt him, more than I think you…"

"You think I _don't know_?" Riku snaps, pounding his fist against the wall. "You think I didn't care that my best friend had no idea what I was doing, where I was? But I couldn't face him, not like I was."

"That, if you'll excuse my language, is pure bullshit," Telary counters, his voice steady and iron-hard. "You say he's your best friend, but if you thought he could _ever_ look at you, no matter what, with anything less than complete understanding, then it seems like you don't know him at all."

"And I guess you do, hm? You haven't known him half, hell, a _tenth_ as long as I have. And now, all of the sudden you know automatically what's best for him?"

"We went through _hell_ together!" Tears have begun filling Telary's eyes, reflecting the torchlight. "When he needed a shoulder, mine was there. He told me _everything_ , because he knew he could. Because he knew I would never abandon him, hide away from him for some stupid reason. I _do_ know him."

"Then why," Riku says, looking down at the ground, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, "are you still mad at me, hm? You know he forgave me, that he understood my reasons. But you just keep on trying to be mad at me _for_ him, like he's too stupid to know what he should feel."

Telary's whole body droops, like the steam's run out of his engines. His fists unclench, hands

feeling slightly sore after how tightly they'd been squeezed.

"What else does that leave me then?" the wizard asks, a single tear escaping his eye. "A stupid feeling inside, just because I'm jealous? Of how cool you always are, how tough and strong. He looks up to you so much, even after everything."

"You want to talk about feeling stupid?" Riku replies, a small laugh escaping his lips. "How about me, feeling like a complete idiot next to this great guy who, according to Sora, knows everything about everything. A guy who, like you said, _was_ there for him when I was too stubborn or afraid to try and be."

"He sounds pretty great," Telary agrees, laughing a bit himself. "Wouldn't want to compete with him."

"But it isn't a competition, is it?" Riku says, like for the first time this is a solid fact that he understands. "Sora cares about us both a lot, doesn't he?"

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so upset that we weren't getting along." Telary leans back against the cell wall again, tired for some reason despite the minimal physical effort that conversation required. "And he was right, about us. We've got more things in common than we think."

"We're surrounded by idiots, for one thing," Riku declares, chuckling. Telary nods, laughing as well. Their laughter builds upon each other's, and soon, the whole cell is shaking with the sound of it.

"Well," Telary says after it's over, working hard to control his breathing once again, "I guess, once again, being locked in a small room together has saved the day."

"Speaking of," Riku says, turning back to the barricaded entrance. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Pushing won't help," Telary says, stepping up closer to the boulder, looking it over with a critical eye. "And I'm not sure there are any spells I know that could break this without killing us too."

"This is another time," Riku declares with a long sigh, "that I kind of can't help but wish I could still call up dark portals."

"That did always seem pretty handy to me," Telary agrees. "Despite the fact that most of the people using them wanted to kill me. And, of course, the Keyblade can't help."

Riku's about to agree, when suddenly an idea hits him. He moves over to the boulder, crouching down to examine the ground. Summoning his blade to hand, he carefully moves the edge along the ground, starting to jimmy the flat blade beneath the boulder. It takes effort, but he manages to get an inch or two beneath the great rock.

"Maybe it's not so useless," the silver-haired young man declares, his voice triumphant. "We might not be able to push it ourselves, we aren't in the right position. But, if we can get some leverage on it…"

"It could be rolled away," Telary finishes, nodding as he thinks the idea over. "And you said I know everything." He shrugs. "Anything is worth a shot at this point."

Riku rears his blade back, holding the hilt with both hands. He stabs it downward, using as much strength as possible to get the blade a few inches beneath the boulder. He gives it a tug, making sure the lever is secure. To his surprise, there's the tiniest fraction of movement.

"Working," he grunts, conserving words and thus energy.

"Okay, a good start," Telary says. He leans forward, grabbing whatever parts of the metal hilt that Riku's hands don' already cover. It puts him in the rather awkward position of hugging the silver-haired Keyblade wielder from behind, but a little discomfort is a worthy price for freedom. After a count of three, both men tug upward on the makeshift lever with all their strength.

It doesn't take long before they can feel progress, the large rock slowly rolling forward. They know that they need only to move it just enough for its own momentum to get it completely out of the way. For a minute, it seems to be an impossible task. The strain is gruesome, requiring complete focus.

Which is why neither man hears the sound of another blade striking the boulder outside their cell. All they know is that suddenly, the task feels considerably easier. Only seconds later, the boulder begins rolling to the side of its own volition.

Riku dismisses the Keyblade, both he and Telary bent over to try and catch their breaths. A moment later, two pair of shoes step into the men's field of vision. Looking up, they see Kairi and Azlyn standing before them, also looking rather tired.

"Az!" Telary springs up and jumps forward to hug his fiancée, all tiredness forgotten in the sheer joy of seeing her alive.

"Hey, Tel," she greets him in return, wrapping her own arms around him. "What's with all this? You didn't think I was gonna let some jungle lady with a glowing stick do me in, did ya?"

"Nice to see that you're okay too, Kairi," Riku greets his old friend with a fond smile. "I guess you managed to get away from La's goons?"

"Well," the redhead says, amusement evident in her voice, "it's kind of funny you should mention that." She points behind Riku, grinning slightly.

He whirls around, startled to be face to face with a gang of leopard-men. They give him fierce looks, yet make no move to shove him back into the cell.

"Interesting," Telary says, finally letting go of Azlyn. He turns to his sister instead, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "I assume they aren't here to eat us?"

Kairi shakes her head firmly. "No. In fact, they need our help just as much as we do theirs." One of the leopard-men snarls something, startling Telary with its ferocity. Kairi is hardly concerned though, merely nodding along. "You've got a point there, Kaaj."

"You can understand them?" Riku asks, hands on hips.

"I've always been good with animals," Kairi replies with a shrug. "Now that we're all back together, we can go after freeing Sora. According to Unene," she points to a leopard-man, "La is keeping Sora up in the throne room itself. No obvious Heartless, but they can be summoned easily, if she knows the trick."

"So, direct approach?" Azlyn suggests, beating a fist into her open palm.

"Didn't work so well last time," Telary points out. "With Heartless _and_ that staff on her side, La could prove a match even for all of us."

"The staff is the key," Kairi explains. "If I can get my hands on it, then the leopard-men can be freed. Plus, La will be powerless. We need to get to it."

Kaaj speaks for a minute, bewildering everyone but the Princess of Heart in the room.

"The throne room is huge, apparently," Kairi translates for the rest of the party. "And La made sure to seal off most of the clever ways to get into it. If we have to run all the way to the throne with nothing but open space between us and the queen, casualties will be unavoidable."

"No direct approach then," Telary says, waving the prospect away. "We need something sneaky. To catch her off guard."

Riku's eyes light up, and idea coming to him. "This leopard-men mutiny," he says, turning to Kairi. "Does La have any idea it exists?"

"No, she doesn't," Kairi replies, becoming thoughtful as well.

"Good," Riku says, a smile spreading across his face. "In that case, I think I have the perfect plan..."

 **KH-KH-KH**

The sound of the throne room's massive doors slowly opening snaps Sora back into reality. He'd almost fallen asleep, despite the uncomfortable sensation of being tied to a stone column. Clearly, that's not happening now.

Especially once the Keybearer gets an eyeful of what the doors were opened to admit. A large group of leopard-men lead Riku, Kairi, Azlyn, and Telary into the room. All four have their hands bound. Two of the beastly guards carry Az and Tel's weapons. Sora grimaces, noting the subdued looks on every one of his friends' faces. What must have been done to them?

The lead leopard-man bows before his mistress, the others doing the same at the same time they force the captives to their knees.

Queen La stands from her reclining position on the throne. Grabbing her staff, she walks down the stairs of the platform the throne is situated atop.

"I must say, Kaaj," she begins, leering appreciatively at the captives assembled before her, "I had doubts as to your ability to make this happen. You show an incredible resourcefulness, perhaps one worth keeping around."

Sora sees Kairi and Telary exchange quick glances at the queen's words, but what that could possibly mean flies right over the boy's head.

"We'll get out of this!" Riku yells defiantly. He stands and begins to charge, but a leopard-man swiftly punches him in the stomach. The silver-haired young man goes down hard, as yet another indecipherable look passes between Kairi and her brother.

Sora has seen quite enough, body tensing as he readies himself for action. But then Kairi, acting out of some odd relationship-mind-meld, turns one of her looks to _him_. This one is far less undecipherable, easily translating to _"Not now!"_ Confident in his friends, the Keybearer relaxes. They've got this.

Probably.

"A fighter to the end, I see," La says, chuckling at the sight of her soon-to-be mate on his knees. "Such an admirable quality. I look forward to it being turned to my service."

"That will never happen," Riku grunts, still obviously in pain. Even knowing there's some kind of plan going on, Sora has to fight the urge to break free and attack.

"Not right away, perhaps," the queen admits. "But once your friends are removed from the equation, and I am your only companion, I suspect things will take a different turn. Bring him to me."

The leopard-men comply, two of the picking Riku up by the biceps and dragging him across the stone floor.

"What happens to the rest of us?" Kairi asks, her voice steely and defiant.

"For all my sins, I am a woman of my word," La explains, momentarily taking her eyes off the approaching Riku. "Maleficent desires you, and your tied up friend over there. When she arrives, you'll be handed over to her tender loving care."

Reaching their queen, the leopard-men drop Riku at her feet. He snarls up at the woman, but she only rolls her eyes, smacking him hard in the face with her staff. The silver-haired young man goes down again.

And in that same moment, Kaaj and Sheeta dive forward, grabbing at their queen. La gasps in surprise, the gem in her staff glowing as she quickly backs away. A pink beam shoots out, colliding with Sheeta and disintegrating him on the spot.

Kaaj ignores the plight of his comrade, pressing on to his goal. He manages to get his paws on La's staff, tugging at it for all he's worth. Snarling, La attempts to summon another blast. Until she feels cold metal, pressing against her neck. Looking behind her, she sees Riku standing there, Way to Dawn held at her throat.

"You treacherous…!" La screeches.

"What's wrong?' Riku asks condescendingly. "I thought you were all about having a strong mate. Let go of the staff. I think your reign is over."

Kairi, Azlyn, and Telary stand, easily snapping their bonds with a small bit of applied force. The leopard-men hand the Disney Castle pair their weapons back, and Kairi summons her Keyblade. The heroes and their leopard-men allies approaching the throne.

Until a blaze of green fire whirls to life, directly between them and the captured queen. It fades out in moments, leaving behind Maleficent. In a few quick glances, the witch takes everything in.

"As I suspected," Maleficent sighs. Kairi, Azlyn, and Telary make a run at her, but a negligent wave of her staff summons a burst of flame. The heat drives them back, and when the fire is gone, a group of Powerwilds stand in its place. Her other foes deterred, Maleficent turns back to her erstwhile partner. "Your own arrogant shortsightedness has betrayed you."

"You _knew_?" La rages, hissing at the jade-skinned woman. "And said nothing?"

"Why should I be forced to hold your hand, my dear?" Maleficent inquires, nothing but sheer disdain in her every word. "Any fool could have foreseen your minions' rebellion. Anyone worthy of my patronage."

"So, what happens now?" Riku asks, stepping closer to Maleficent while still keeping La at swordpoint. "You've done your gloating, flaunted your superiority. Is that enough to convince you to leave peacefully?"

"Why, my dear Riku," the witch declares, pressing a hand to her chest as if offended, "certainly you know me better than that?"

Riku moves quickly, pushing La and Kaaj away as he himself leaps to the side. Just in time, as not a moment later two massive fists crack the throne room's stone floor. The silver-haired Keybearer lands a few feet away, regaining his bearings just in time to have them upset again as an Apewild charges at him.

More Heartless attack the rest of the group as well, Armored Soldiers and Neoshadows advancing on Kairi, Azlyn, Telary, and the remaining leopard-men. Azlyn charges forward and slashes a Neoshadow in half, the battle erupting from there into a more frenzied conflict.

Sora struggles against the ropes holding him captive, every fiber of his being crying out to help his friends. Not to mention the fact that some Neoshadows are approaching him. He tries his best, but the ties still bind. By chance, he sees Telary hurling a fireball at an Armored Knight. Quickly realizing his boneheaded oversight, the Keybearer summons a fire spell of his own. The ropes burn away in seconds.

Magic. Why does he always forget he has _magic_?

Sora slashes downward, knocking the Neoshadow to the ground and stunning it, though not killing it completely. He doesn't get a chance to deliver a killing blow, though, as two more of the shadowy creatures leap over their fallen comrade, straight at him. The Keybearer slashes twice, knocking them back.

But the first Neoshadow has recovered by now, going for his legs. Sora dances out of the way of its claws, stabbing his Keyblade directly downward, tip first. It sinks into the Heartless's flesh, killing it instantly. The other Neoshadows attack again, but he quickly cuts them to pieces.

He scans the room, somehow instinctively finding Kairi amid the chaos. She's holding her own against an Armored Knight, assisted by two leopard-men. The Princess of Heart cuts through the Heartless. Sora runs over to her, taking out some Shadows along the way. A Powerwild jumps at his back, but before it lands a globe of white light slams into it. With a sizzling sound, the Heartless pretty much evaporates.

"Hey," the Keybearer greets his girlfriend, casual despite all the chaos ensuing at the moment.

"Hi," she replies, stabbing through an Armored Knight. The enemy defeated, she turns to face him with a small grin. "Nice of you to join us."

"Things really fall apart without me here, huh?" Sora quips, smiling his widest smile right back. "But, uh, seriously… What in the worlds is going on right now?"

"Long story," Kairi declares, blocking an assault from a Powerwild's claws. She bashes it on the head. "Short version, the leopard guys are good, and I need to get La's staff."

The Keybearer throws his gaze over to Queen La's last position, and the sight awaiting him there isn't a positive one. La seems to have regained her staff, firing off shots of pink energy more or less at random. One blast manages to hit a leopard-man, his body disappearing and leaving only his meager coverings behind.

"That one?" Sora clarifies, with a gulp that would be audible if not for the surrounding chaos.

"Crap!" Kairi declares, stomping the ground in frustration.

Across the room, Riku faces off against a raging Apewild. He manages a few blows here and there, but nothing with enough power to finish the creature off. If anything, he's only making it angrier.

A huge fist lashes out, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder barely ducking it. He slashes against the creature's stomach, but again the damage seems minimal. It turns and lashes out again, Riku somersaulting forward and past the Heartless entirely.

He regains his feet and turns to see the Apewild charging. Riku braces himself to try and counterattack, but before the Heartless can reach him, Azlyn springs in. The Disney Castle knight plows her feet into the creature's head, sending it hurtling into the floor face-first. With another front flip, she lands by Riku's side.

"I already hate all Heartless," she comments, watching warily as the Apewild tries to get back on its feet. "But I'm starting to hate this kind the most."

"It's tough," Riku agrees. "Got a lot of weight to throw around." He gives the knight a mocking once-over. "Though of course, you'd know all about that."

"You're just bitter 'cause you know you can never have me," she shoots right back. "Although, you might be on to something here. This thing likes to give out the bum's rush. Whaddya say…?"

The silver-haired Keyblade wielder nods. "Taste of its own medicine? Let's go for it."

The Apewild is back on its feet, facing its opponents. The creature is just contemplating a charge when, suddenly, the tables are turned. Azlyn and Riku rush the Heartless, leaping up for momentum and crashing into it. Wrapping their arms around its bulky frame, the pair flip forward, slamming the Apewild into the ground in a devastating suplex. It explodes on impact, the force proving to be just too much.

"I guess," Azlyn declares, a little out of breath, "there really is something to be said for teamwork, huh?"

Shining bolts of lightning crash down behind the pair. They turn quickly, just it time to see a veritable swarm of Shadows laid low by the power. A few feet away, Telary rests his staff against his shoulder.

"You got that right," the wizard agrees with a grin.

A burst of strangely colored light explodes a few yards away, accompanied by a devastatingly loud noise. Startled, everyone turns to the middle of the chamber, where Queen La and Maleficent are demonstrating a remarkable lack of respect for teamwork. The two sorceresses stand across the hall, their staffs swinging and flashing as they hurl great power against each other. Their powers meet in the middle, producing one technicolor detonation after another.

Riku, Azlyn, and Telary, taking advantage of the evil women's distraction, rush over to where Sora, Kairi, and the remaining leopard-men stand.

"We need to get that staff," Kairi growls, watching the magical duel with a frown. "And I don't think we can do that while Maleficent is blasting away at it."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and they'll just end up killing each other?" Sora suggests, shrugging weakly.

Riku shakes his head. "Probably best not to bank on that. Honestly, I don't think this lasts much longer. We've all seen Maleficent go all out. She's just toying with La."

Kaaj says something in snarls and growls, only Kairi understanding a word. "He says this is as much effort as they've ever seen La go to," she explains. "And she probably can't sustain it for long."

"Which should give us an advantage against her," Telary chimes in. "But we'll need to make Maleficent focus on something else."

"I can handle that," Riku declares confidently. "She won't be able to resist me."

"Finally, a woman you can say that about," Azlyn quips. "I'm in on that action, too."

"Count me in," Telary declares. "I'll have your back, Riku."

"Aw, look at you guys!" Sora gushes, smiling like a fool. "I told you spending some time together would…"

"Save it for later, Sora," Kairi admonishes the boy. "Right now, we've got a job to do."

With another sweep of her staff, Maleficent deflects La's latest onslaught with a curtain of green fire. The queen of Opar seems to scream with every attack, something about betrayal and treachery. Honestly, she isn't paying that much attention.

Until finally something manages to catch her eye. Riku and the two Disney Castle lackeys (She honestly can never remember their names. Then again, what does that really matter?) are making their way over in her direction. At the same time, Sora, the Princess, and the leopard-men head for La. A two-pronged attack, most likely to take advantage of Maleficent and La's preoccupation. Interesting notion, but not anything that could catch the Mistress of All Evil by surprise.

She sends out two bursts of flame, one to keep La from firing, the other directed to Riku and… whoever. The tall redhead raises his wizard's staff, deflecting the fire with a magical barrier. La, meanwhile, barely manages to protect herself, simultaneously noticing the foes coming for her. The queen's attention suddenly shifts, and she turns to face down her rebellious subjects and their Keybearing heroes.

This situation seems to have run its course, anyway. An amusing diversion, but Maleficent has other, more important arrangements to be making. Summoning dark power, the witch takes her leave.

La, on the other hand, is not so inclined to lay down and die. She feels exhausted, thinly stretched after her hard fought duel with Maleficent. The queen of Opar knows her own power is great, but that witch… Something dark taints her magic, undeniably powerful but fundamentally _wrong_.

But there's no time to dwell on that, either the fatigue or the mystery of Maleficent. Not when her former minions and two Keyblade wielders are charging straight for her. Marshaling the strength she has left, Queen La of Opar unleashes her full power once again.

Kairi raises her blade, sweeping aside a blast of pink energy. The next she dodges, always moving forward, never stopping. From the corner of her eye she sees a leopard-man, perhaps Kaaj or Numa, get hit, disincorporating in an instant. But still she can't stop, can't falter. Not if the rest of these poor people are to get their lives back.

It's never occurred to her before, the sacrifices one must make to carry out heroism. From this day on, she'll never forget it. Driven by the power of her conviction and the memory of those already fallen, she reaches the evil queen first.

A blast of energy, wider and brighter than any before, drives straight for the Princess of Heart. She sees it coming, her body already moving. Instinct takes over, a small, familiar voice in the back of her head declaring, "You're dead, Princess."

"Not yet," Kairi mutters, gathering herself for a leap. She leaves the ground with grace and power, drilled into her by hours of instruction, hard-learned lessons. She sails upward, her body twisting forward and around as she passes through the air over La's head. The mad queen's eyes follow her, a panicked look on her face.

Kairi lands behind La, her feet touching the ground more gracefully than she'd even thought they could. She faces her opponent's back, watches as she turns around, seeming to move at half speed. La raises her staff, held tightly in one hand as she directs the carved leopard's mouth and the jewel within at the Princess of Heart.

But Kairi's Keyblade is already there, smacking the wooden scepter with an audible crack. La loses her grip, the staff rising into the air and turning lazy flips. The queen of Opar reaches out for her mark of office, source of all her power. But she's too slow, too late.

Kairi snatches the scepter right out of the air.

La howls, leaping at the Princess of Heart. Kairi's elbow snaps up, connecting with the queen's chin and sending her to the floor. With the enemy down, Kairi can concentrate on doing what she came here for.

Her Keyblade is dismissed in a flash of light, allowing her to wrap both hands around the staff. She can feel the power inside its gem, calling out to her and reacting with the light of her heart. A glow surrounds Kairi, pink and bright enough to hurt the eyes. Her eyes go white, the power surrounding her now seeping into her body.

Her friends and the leopard-men watch with awe and anticipation, eyes following the staff as Kairi raises it higher. Energy radiates from the gem, flowing freely as water from a broken dam.

A pile of clothes begins to stir on the ground, energy swirling within. There's a flash, and suddenly a full and healthy leopard-man stands there, looking over its revived form with awe. The scene repeats itself all around the throne room, all the fallen beastmen restored to life by Opar's new queen.

But the damage is not yet undone, the ache of transformation still haunting each leopard-man. For too long have these creatures suffered, doing the bidding of a madwoman. No longer, if Kari's to have any say about it. She raises the staff even higher, preparing the strength of her arms.

La realizes the Princess's ploy, leaps for her in desperation. Riku reaches out, holding the jungle queen at bay. There will be no stopping this.

Kairi brings the staff down hard, slamming its powerful jewel into the stone floor with as much force as she can muster. For all its mystical might, the gem itself is a fragile thing. It shatters, bursting into hundreds of little pieces with a small explosion of power.

From that conflagration comes a billowing cloud of thick smoke, pink and orange blending together. It spreads out in a perfect circle, sweeping over everything in its path.

It reaches La and she cries out, wrenching hard enough to pull away from Riku's grasp. But it's no matter, the old queen's reign has ended. She begins fading, every inch of her turning to grey grains of dust. Her form can no longer sustain itself, melting into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"No!" La screams at her last, her entire being falling apart into motes. Somehow she finds a way to turn to the heroes and her rebellious minions, a look of pure spite and hatred on her rapidly disintegrating fingers. "A curse… On you… All!"

Then her mouth melts, joining the rest of her body as it blows away in the wind like fine grains of sand.

Azlyn is about to make a commentary when the wave of smoke reaches Kaaj. The leopard-man closes his eyes, receiving the magical mist like a thirsty man drinking precious water. His form begins to change, his body hunching forward as it twists itself into a new shape. The garments he wears fall to the ground, his body no longer fit to accommodate them.

All around the process repeats itself on the leopard-men, returning them to their true forms. But, as it turns out, La's minions were not men turned bestial, but ordinary leopards made anthropomorphic.

Soon all leopard-men have been restored to proper form, but still the magic smoke spreads in its circle. It reaches the throne room's exit, freely flowing out into the rest of the world. As it passes the threshold, the entire palace begins to shake.

"I guess that magic power was all that was keeping this city intact, huh?" Telary points out, holding on to Azlyn for balance.

"Why do all the ancient cities I visit always collapse?" Sora sighs. He looks over to Kairi, who stands still as a statue, staring at the last spot La stood in. Concerned, he jogs over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I killed her," the Princess says quietly, almost unheard over the sounds of Opar's collapse. "I…"

"You also saved _them_ ," Riku reminds her, gesturing to where the freed leopards are making their exit.

One looks over its shoulder at Kairi, giving the Princess of Heart a respectful nod. With a mighty roar, Kaaj leads his people to safety.

Sora does the same for his. The palace is collapsing around them, huge chunks of rubble falling from the sky. A hasty exit is necessary for survival. As a group, the quintet run through the crumbing city. Flying rubble and imploding bridges and roads provide numerous obstacles, each as perilous as the last.

But by keeping a close eye out for each other and working together, Sora, Azlyn, Telary, Riku, and Kairi are able make it through everything. Through _anything_.

 **Ah, another successful climax. Uh, that was not meant to sound as dirty as it did. I thought this one wouldn't pull together, but I'm satisfied with how it all turned out. I only just a few days ago looked up the episode of the Tarzan series this is based on, and damn did that whole "disintegrating La" thing disturb me.**

 **Shoutout time, that most glorious part of writing. Thanks to TheIrishWriter for your third review in a row, glad to see someone who's so invested. And of course a big one to Bezerker21. Great to here from you again, you da man as far as this series is concerned.**

 **Next chapter is the standard epilogue thing, so it should be finished soon. I'll probably complete the latest Chain of Memories chapter first, but that shouldn't take long either. Anyway, until next time everybody!**


	11. Two Worlds, One Family

Kairi sits by herself, resting on a thick root and looking out into the jungle. Its wild noises surround her, accompanied by a light snoring wafting out of Sora, Riku, and Telary's tent. A thermos of tea sits by her side, and every once in a while she unscrews the lid to take a sit. Mostly she just sits absolutely still, staring at nothing. Thinking.

It doesn't take long, maybe half an hour, before Azlyn emerges from their shared tent. She wears her pajamas, a grey oversized long-sleeve shirt with a large Disney Castle seal emblazoned on the chest. She might be wearing shorts as well, but the shirt's so long it's hard to tell. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, the knight trudges over to Kairi, taking a seat next to the Princess of Heart.

"Hey," Azlyn mumbles after a few seconds, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Whatcha drinkin'?"

"Tea," Kairi answers, offering the thermos. The blonde takes it with a grateful nod, taking a big swig. Kairi instinctively frowns at that, considering how hot that tea was. If Azlyn takes note of the heat, she doesn't show it.

The knight opens her mouth to say something, but all that emerges is a belch. She forces a few coughs, embarrassed. Kairi tries not to laugh, but eventually she finds that she just can't help it. The sound adds to the other noises of the night, Azlyn joining in herself after a moment.

When the merriment has died down, Azlyn speaks again. "I was going to ask, before I was so rudely interrupted… What are you still doing up, after your busy day of chain-breaking?"

"I just couldn't sleep," Kairi answers, looking away from the knight. "Adrenaline I guess, plus…"

Azlyn knows a pregnant pause when she hears one. "You can tell me, Kai. I got no room to judge."

The Princess of Heart maintains silence for another minute, then lets out a breath she wasn't quite aware she was holding in. "La's dead because of me. When I smashed the staff, it must have…"

"She was the bad guy," Azlyn assures the redhead. "If she ever did anything nice in her life, it sure as hell wasn't at any time we were around. Plus, that same staff-smashing freed the leopard-men. That was your whole goal, if you remember."

"I know all that." Sighing again, Kairi stands up and walks a few paces away. Her back still to Azlyn, she says, "I keep seeing her, melting away like she did. I know she was bad, and what she did to those leopards makes me furious just thinking about it. But still…"

Azlyn stands, making her way to Kairi. As tenderly and reassuring as she knows how, the knight lays a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing," she declares, hoping that if she just makes it sound firm enough the other girl will be able to take it as rock hard truth. "You just need to keep reminding yourself that. Like I…"

When the knight cuts off into silence for a few moments, Kairi turns to her. "Like what?"

"Like I," Azlyn finally musters up the gumption to say, "need to remind myself of who my student is."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"The thing you gotta understand," the knight explains, "is that I pretty much taught myself fighting. Okay, I had some help I guess. Captain Goofy taught me how to handle the shield a little, but he's no warrior. Or maybe he just pretended he wasn't, because he didn't want me to be one. Same thing with the king. He gave some tips, but it was pretty clear he wasn't crazy about me fighting either.

"The point is, if I wanted to learn, to make sure I perfected all of my skills, the only person who could make me was, uh, me. And I'm, as I think you've noticed, not always the nicest instructor. I guess, back in the jungle, I just got so caught up in the moment that I yelled what I always used to in my head."

"That's why you called me by your name," Kairi realizes, nodding thoughtfully. "You were just doing what came naturally."

"But you aren't me, Kairi," Azlyn says. "Every student is different, and I really should have remembered that. Please forgive me, not only for yesterday, but all the times I yelled. I'm sorry if I made you…"

"What you made me, Azlyn," Kairi interrupts, grinning at the knight, "was a fighter. I'm not going to tell you that all that yelling, or telling me I was dead, or kicking me while I was down, didn't hurt my feelings a little. But honestly, without all that I would never be where I am today. Every fight I got in, from the sewer Heartless to La herself, I heard two voices in my head. One was Sora's, and the other was yours."

"Mine was louder, right?" Azlyn asks.

"You're _always_ the one being the loudest, Az."

The girls share a laugh at the joke. Then, suddenly, Azlyn becomes serious again, a little pensive.

"So, uh, Kairi," she says, trying to keep the nerves in her voice from showing up too much. "I know we've known each other a while now, and we've got that whole forgotten childhood history thing, but, um… We're really truly friends, right?"

It's Kairi's turn to get serious. She faces Azlyn head-on, reaching out to place a hand on each of the knight's shoulders. She looks her straight in the eye.

"Azlyn," she replies, grinning as the beginnings of tears wet her eyes. "You're marrying my brother. That makes us more than friends. We're going to be sisters."

"Gee," Azlyn says, fighting hard to keep composed even as tears begin to flow freely down her face. "You and Sora really are just freakin' p-perfect for each other, y'know? And you're clearly related to Tel too. All three of you, so d-damn sappy all the t-time."

Laughing once again, Kairi pulls her friend in for a hug.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Everyone sleeps in the next day. They'd had a big night, after all, and this is a vacation. Therefore doing whatever they want is part of the package. Even if "whatever they want" is defined as not waking up until noon.

But, even on vacation, dreams must eventually give heed to cold, hard reality. Said reality comes in the form of Sora, ridiculously energetic as usual. Riku makes sure to tease him that there's no reason for him to not have energy, considering he spent all that time yesterday sitting down.

Eventually everyone manages to drag themselves up into the waking world. In Azlyn's case, said dragging is assisted by Sora very loudly banging his Keyblade against a large skillet. She only makes a single, seemingly cursory threat to kill him for that.

"That means she's in a pretty good mood," Telary informs Riku, whispering with his mouth shielded behind one hand. "Usually she'd respond to something like this by _trying_ to kill him."

Sora's enthusiasm doesn't stop with just waking all his friends up. He cheerfully informs them to eat breakfast (more like lunch, considering the hour) quickly, because they leave soon to go see Tarzan. Everyone moans and groans about the upcoming hike, but Sora is having none of it. They're going, and that is that.

The group dresses and eats more or less silently, even Sora not having much to say. It's a nice silence, though. The kind of quiet groups of people achieve by making the unspoken decision that there just isn't anything that needs to be said.

About an hour after waking, they're on the move. Yet again, very little is said between anyone. Occasionally Sora will ask Azlyn or Telary if they remember this tree or that, to which the reply is generally curt, and uniformly negative. Sora claims to perfectly recall the events that happened at each tree he points out, his happy chatter filling the air in the absence of anyone else's.

"That's where I told Azlyn to go take a hike!" the Keybearer declares, shaking his head at the memory. It seems time has turned what was once pain into a kind of nostalgic fondness.

"I was kind of being a bitch," the knight admits to Riku and Kairi. "Told him you two were dead, and he should give up on looking for you."

"So you've always been this chipper and pleasant," Riku notes sarcastically. "And here I thought age had jaded you."

"Not as much as age jaded your _face_!" Azlyn shoots back, a dig without any venom behind it.

"We made up, though," Sora continues, like he's oblivious to anyone else. "This really is a magical place, now that I think about it. Where people you just kinda know become your good friends. That's why I wanted to come here, y'know. I knew it would help…"

"Oh look, we're here!" Kairi announces, pointing out the camp, where they'd agreed to meet instead of the treehouse, in the distance.

Tarzan and Jane are already waiting for the group, greeting them all warmly as they enter the couple's home. Terk and Tantor are there as well, acting friendly enough despite the language barrier.

The first thing Sora does is explain his group's adventure last night. Tarzan listens interestedly, occasionally adding a comment about his own past entanglements with La. The part about the leopard-men really interests Jane, who can't stop shaking her head and remarking on the heretofore unknown living conditions of "the poor dears", as she takes to calling them. When the tale winds down, Sora notices the slowly growing look of disappointment on Tarzan's face.

"So, she's really gone?" the ape-man asks, an odd but hard-to-identify note in his voice. "You… I mean, she's not a threat anymore?"

"Nope!" Sora cheerily confirms. "Thanks to Kairi, you'll never have to deal with that crazy lady or her dark magic ever again!"

"That's… Nice."

"Oh man," Azlyn suddenly says, slapping her palm against the table they've all been sitting around. "You're jealous that we wasted your archenemy, aren't you?"

"Jealous!" Tarzan protests, scoffing at the notion. "I, um… I was just…"

"Now, now dear," Jane soothes her husband, a hand on his muscled shoulder. "Whatever the means, whoever delivered it, the good thing is that she can't threaten us any more."

"I wish we could say the same for _our_ enemies," Riku says, leaning forward. "Counting what happened when you guys went to Agrabah, this is the second time in a few months Maleficent has caused trouble. What if she's just laying the groundwork for something big?"

"I do remember someone saying that she wanted me specifically handed over to her," Kairi remarks. "Could she be targeting the Princesses again?"

"Pete never made a move on Jasmine, though," Sora points out. "And she wanted me too. La said that a few times. Maybe it's all just about revenge now."

"Maybe," Riku concedes.

"I, for one, agree with Riku," Telary says, frowning at the unknown situation before them. "Maleficent isn't one to go without a plan for long. We'll be seeing her again, and I just bet it'll be something big."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Even after the ruinous destruction wrought upon the city of Opar by the death of its queen, the grand palace still manages to stay upright. Massive chunks of stone have fallen from its infrastructure, giving the entire building a battered, lopsided look. All around it lies the rubble of lesser structures, like corpses among a wounded man left on the field of battle. All is silent, not even the noises of the surrounding jungle able to penetrate its gloom.

Until the loud _crack_ of Maleficent's staff echoes through the tattered ruins. She walks slowly and deliberately from the dark portal that carried her back to this primitive world, Pete following in her wake as ever. With a wave of her hand, the witch dismisses the portal.

"Yikes," the fat cat comments, looking around at the half-destroyed city with a grimace. "This place sure could use a good redecoratin', huh?"

His mistress doesn't deign to respond to the comment, merely makes her way up the cracked stairs to the palace's formerly elaborate entrance. Most of the columns holding up the overhanging roof have shattered, leaving massive sections of it slumping over like a wounded animal. A great pile of stone chunks blocks the main doors.

That matters little to Maleficent. She raises her staff, focusing her dark power and will on the fallen masonry. With a flick of her staff, the rubble flies off to the side. The great double doors stand open to her now, the left one missing most of its top half, and the right with a massive gash along its edge.

The witch and her minion enters the palace through that crack. All the torches that once lit its large foyer have gone out, but there are enough holes in the ceiling that sunlight streams in to brighten it adequately.

"This place got real thrashed up, huh?" Pete remarks, speaking simply to fill the eerie silence that inevitably accompanies the ruins of a civilization. "Musta been some fight, huh?"

"A long overdue collapse," Maleficent says, her first words since arriving.

Pete nods his agreement. He's not really sure why, but it's all part and parcel with the minion business. "Still, reminds ya why the Keybrat and his little buddies are so dangerous, huh? And now if they figured out about you bein' after the Princesses of Heart…"

"Dangerous to an overzealous weakling like La," the witch interrupts, her tone even but laced with undeniable menace. "I have learned from the mistakes I made in my last endeavor. A proactive Keyblade master is more useful to my plans, besides. Like Organization XIII, I shall make Sora's instinctive heroism work against him."

They've entered the throne room now, more intact than might be expected. Maleficent moves directly for the throne platform, stopping just before ascending its staircase.

"What, uh, what are we doin' back here anyways?" Pete asks, taking in this room as he did all the rest. With considerable trepidation and fear, that is.

"I merely wish to satisfy a suspicion," his mistress explains. She reaches out a hand, and suddenly the stairs leading up to the throne dais collapse. The rubble falls, revealing another staircase. This one moves downward, into a chamber that has never before seen the sun. Without hesitation, Maleficent descends.

Pete follows, but with a _lot_ of hesitation. It gets darker and darker the deeper they move, until Maleficent finally lights the magical green orb at the top of her staff. With that eerie jade light guiding them, the villains head deeper into Opar.

"The city obviously operated largely as a religious cult," Maleficent continues to exposit. "Centered upon some ridiculous feline deity."

"I'm guessing… leopard?" Pete throws out. It's not often he gets a chance to provide a correct answer.

The witch nods. The staircase's end can now be seen just a dozen steps down. "Indeed. Most of the buildings I observed paid homage to the leopard's image in some form. But that deity they worshiped was an aberration, a corruption of much a more distant memory."

The villains enter a chamber now, only a little smaller than the room above, and dark. Its obvious no one has been down here in a long, long time. Also apparent is the fact that, once upon a long ago age, considerable time was spent in this place. The symbols carved on all four walls attest to that, words written in an old language, forgotten by most.

But not by everyone.

"La hadn't a clue, what was directly beneath her feet," Maleficent notes sardonically, gazing around the room with a look of wicked glee. "No one in the city did, I'd wager. I imagine that long ago, many people made a very closely concerted effort to vanish this place from living memory."

"W-why would they d-do that?" Pete stammers, holding himself very tightly as he moves along behind his mistress. They walk to the farthest wall, covered in the hanging remains of dead, rotted vines.

"Because," the witch answers, stopping before the wall, "hearts grew weak. Over time, even the barbarity of the leopard god seemed preferable to what was once the center of their worship. A creature so evil that its very presence filled them with such dread, such fear and foreboding, that they preferred pretend it never existed."

Maleficent raises her hand, swiping it once over the wall to clear away the dead vines. They fall away, revealing part of the stone beyond. Something more than words is carved here, a mural of some kind.

Pete takes a step closer, hoping to get a better look. A small squeak emanates from downwards at the motion, the curious fat cat glancing down. A tiny, brown-furred mouse looks back up at him, somehow managing to school its rodent features into defiance.

"Ah," Maleficent says, momentarily stopping her work on the wall to see what her minions has uncovered. She bends low, scooping the creature up in one hand. Looking into the mouse's eyes, she sees the tiniest glimmering glow. A few specks of pink light up the blackness of its pupil. "More resourceful than I would have though, La."

The mouse's eyes go glassy, rolling back in its head. A fine pink mist gathers around the creature's body, but with a single squeeze of her hand Maleficent sends the cloud back into the rodent.

"Ah, what was that!" Pete yelps, leaping back and raising his hands over his face.

"La's spirit lives on, despite the destruction of her physical form," his mistress explains. "It found refuge in this creature, and just now thought itself capable of taking over my body as well. A foolish effort."

"What, uh, what are ya gonna do with her?" Pete asks.

"Nothing." The witch sets her former ally/opponent on the ground. "This seems a proper lesson for her arrogance."

La tweaks her nose up at the jade-skinned woman, squeaking defiantly. But Maleficent pays no mind, returning to her task of clearing the wall. When the last dead vines have fallen and crumbled to dust, the image stands revealed.

The carving depicts a monstrous creature, towering over all. Its powerful arms stretch upward, two massive wings spread wide. Its monstrous features stretch into a look of wicked glee, fanged mouth open in a malicious smile.

Pete looks the carving over, feeling a sudden dread come over him, deeper than he even thought a simple image could evoke. La recoils, scampering behind the fat cat's leg. And Maleficent regards it with a gleam in her eye.

Beneath it, written in the ancient language of Opar, is a single word. A name, just one name among many for the dark deity. Maleficent runs a reverent hand over it, translating aloud as her hand slides across.

"Chaos."

 **KH-KH-KH**

After much friendly talking and an early dinner, Tarzan offers to lead Sora and his friends on a short hike to a very beautiful spot nearby. Everyone agrees eagerly, with minimal grumbling. Sora pouts about that for a while, citing his friends' earlier moaning and groaning when _he_ suggested a walk.

The Keybearer watches Telary and Riku, standing a ways away having a light conversation. Kairi comes up beside him, noting the absolutely ecstatic look on his face at such a simple thing.

"Everything ended up working out, huh?" she says.

Sora flinches, suddenly noticing the presence of his girlfriend. When he recovers, the Keybearer turns to her with a smile.

"They really did, didn't they?" he agrees, putting an affectionate arm around her. "I knew it all would. Everything went just the way I planned!"

"Yeah," Kairi replies skeptically, rolling her eyes. "Pretty sure your getting captured wasn't anything you anticipated."

"You kidding?" the Keybearer scoffs. "That was _totally_ part of it! I mean, c'mon Kairi, do you really think I couldn't have taken those leopard-men that came after me if I'd wanted to?"

"Um, yeah," the Princess of Heart replies, frowning at him. "I very easily think that."

"But are you _sure_?"

"Sora!" Kairi, having had quite enough, pulls Sora's arm off her shoulder and walks away. Tarzan is signaling the hike's start to the group anyway.

"C'mon!" Sora calls, following the redhead with dogged determination. "Just _think_ about it, huh? Maybe you've been underestimating my… Kairi, wait. Please come back. Kairi, I was just kidding around. KAIRI!"

Riku and Telary turn their heads, watching as Kairi places fingers in both her ears, walking further into the jungle, away from the apology-babbling Keybearer. Both young men sigh, exchanging knowing glances.

"That boy is… something else," Riku declares fondly.

"That's as accurate a description as I can think of," Telary agrees. "A good kid though, of course. He just occasionally needs a bit of guidance. A helping hand."

"Or two," Riku says, giving the wizard a small grin and offering his own hand out in front of him.

"Y'know," Telary replies, taking Riku's hand and giving it a firm shake, "two _would_ be better, I think."

Their little moment of mutual admiration doesn't last long, as Azlyn comes stalking out of the jungle. Her eyes dart briefly to the young men's handshake, before rolling exaggeratedly.

"Would you two hurry up?" the knight snaps, hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently. "And Riku, I know Telary deftly combines the hidden feelings you have for Sora's taut, manly body with your Kairi-inspired redhead fetish, but could ya stop trying to snatch him away from me? It's just pathetic."

"Sorry about her, too," Telary apologizes, dropping the silver-haired Keyblade wielder's hand.

He shrugs, seemingly unbothered. "It is what it is. Besides, it's nice to have a little outlet for my anger issues. At least with her, I can expect a fight right back." Riku jogs forward, directing a glare at Azlyn. "Well, excuse me! It isn't _my_ fault you can't keep your man satisfied."

"Well," Azlyn scoffs, "if anyone would know about satisfying a man…"

Heaving a deep, long-suffering sigh, Telary trudges after his friends.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Tarzan leads the group through the jungle at a brisk pace, Jane all the while giving scientific commentary on pretty much everything they see. They're obviously heading uphill the whole way, until Tarzan finally leads them to a massive tree. A long vine hangs down, rising all the way up into the foliage-thick branches.

The group climbs up, high into the network of thick, interconnected branches. Tarzan once again takes lead, the ape-man guiding his guests from branch to branch, tree to tree. A gap between two trees leads to an impromptu vine swinging lesson, which thankfully everyone takes to without injury.

"Almost there," Tarzan says, leaping across a smaller gap. By now, the whole group can hear the dull roar of a lot of running water nearby. After another few minutes, they reach the end of their trip, the last few feet blocked by an intensely intermingled system of leafy branches. "Okay everyone, get ready to be amazed."

Tarzan pulls the "curtain" back, and everyone steps out to the edge of an almost impossibly thick limb. Telary expresses a little trepidation about the stability for a moment, but the protests die down when he sees the sigh waiting for him.

They stand high above the world's largest lake, a might waterfall tumbling down a cliff. Light hits the falling liquid, casting hundreds of bright rainbows off the reflection and out into the air. Combined with the clear blue skies above, it's an awe-inspiring sight.

"Awesome!" Sora declares, throwing his hands up in delight. "On top of the world, we're on top of the…" An idea suddenly strikes, lighting up the boy's face like holiday tree. "Okay, I just had the greatest idea! Everybody's gonna Tarzan yell!"

" _Tarzan_ yell?" Azlyn repeats with a scoff. "What's that?"

"Yes, Sora," Tarzan chimes in, hands on his hips. "What exactly _is_ a 'Tarzan' yell?"

"You know," the Keybearer retorts, rolling his eyes. "That thing where you get up all high, beat on your chest and go 'aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa'! Y'know!"

"Oh," Jane says, giggling behind her hand. "I must agree dear. You _do_ tend to do that."

"C'mon, this is the perfect place!" Sora continues, bouncing on the balls of his feet. An unwise move from this high up, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Let's go for it," Telary says, sighing exasperatedly. "If it makes him happy."

"If it makes him happy," Kairi repeats, giving Sora a peck on the cheek.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Azlyn, and Telary line up next to one another looking out on the vast, beautiful landscape below. Sora, standing in the middle, glances to both sides. On his left, Riku and Kairi, his oldest friends. To the right, Azlyn and Telary, his foremost world-traveling companions.

Rocky start aside, leopard-men or no, the murkiness of Maleficent's future plans hanging in the balance… This is the greatest vacation in the history of the universe.

"On three!" Sora announces, his whole body thrumming with anticipation. "One…"

"Two…" Riku and Kairi simultaneously declare.

"Three…" Azlyn and Telary say in unison.

With absolute joyous excitement, all five unleash their best, loudest yells.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 **And so ends another story from Keys to the Kingdom: Life Goes On. I really like this end chapter here, and I hope it gives you all just the same feels as it did me.**

 **Yeah, got some Keys to the Kingdom III foreshadowing there. What does it mean? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. And remember, as you contemplate, that the Keys to the Kingdom universe ultimately isn't _quite_ the same as the games. Well, okay, backstory mythologywise it's pretty different, actually. But, all that will really be hashed out in Keys to the Kingdom III.**

 **Anyway, shout outs to Beserker21, Librarian 343, and theIrishWriter for their reviews of the last chapter. Thank you all so much, I love hearing from you.**

 **The next part of Life Goes On is a little different as far as plots go, which I hope will make me look creative instead of just crazy. It's set at the very familiar location of Olympus Coliseum, and a tournament _is_ involved, but the plot that accompanies that tournament is a little out there. Let's just say Azlyn gets what she's always wanted, and it ends up putting the rest of Team Keyblade in a bit of danger.**

 **Well, thanks as always for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	12. A Hero's Reward

A small red Gummi ship whips quickly through the vastness of space, riding the metaphorical currents of the awe-inspiring "Ocean Between Worlds" en route to its destination. It's a route the vessel's passengers know well, having traveled it many times before. The route to Olympus Coliseum.

"This," Sora declares, practically bouncing up and down in his seat, "is going to be the best vacation ever!"

Riku, lounging on the cushioned bench against the rounded glass of the cockpit's windshield, sighs and rolls his eyes. "You said that about the last one too. That time, we got attacked by a crazy lady and her horde of transmogrified beastmen. I fell into the river, Kairi had to fulfill some ancient prophecy… Remember, how you were nearly sold off to our archnemesis?"

"And we still aren't sure why," Telary, piloting the ship, reminds the group.

"Just proving my point more, Riku," the younger boy shoots back, haughtily crossing his arms. "No life-threatening hiccups this time. _And_ , no more arguing between my friends about who loves me more."

Azlyn, sitting peacefully in her own chair, snorts a little in amusement.

"That," Riku protests, sitting up with an indignant look on his face, "is not an accurate description of…"

"It's not entirely _in_ accurate, though," Telary points out, the soft-spoken voice of reason as always. "And anyway, I agree with Sora. Fighting tournaments aren't exactly my cup of tea, but at least it's combat in a more controlled environment. And we won't be sleeping in tents."

"Not that the coliseum dorms are much of a step up," Azlyn sighs.

"The notice even said that this'll be the first tournament Hercules is running himself," Sora continues. "It'll be nice to be able to support him, y'know? Though that probably means our rematch isn't in the cards yet."

"It's very sweet, too," Telary practically coos. "Naming the tournament after his wife. 'The Megara Cup'! Rolls off the tongue."

"Will you ever name a fighting tournament after _me_ , Tel?" Azlyn asks, getting up from her seat and cuddling closer to her fiancée.

He briefly turns his gaze away from the vastness in front of him, giving the blonde knight a quick peck on the cheek. "If the opportunity arises, then sure."

"What opportunity?" Kairi asks, climbing up into the cockpit. She dabs at her slightly sweating forehead with a towel, then whips it around her shoulders before taking a seat.

"Not important," Riku deadpans, laying down on his bench again. Closing his eyes, he asks, "How was the workout?"

"Good," the Keyblade-wielding girl happily declares. "I think I finally feel ready for this tournament."

"You better," Azlyn says, staring back at the redhead with a smirk. "I told you, think of this as your big final combat test."

"Believe me, I am," Kairi assures the knight. "Though, to be honest, I think the whole 'freeing an oppressed group of beastmen from enslavement with simultaneously rescuing your butts' thing I pulled in the jungle was a fairly comprehensive assessment."

Azlyn shrugs. "Eh, point. But this one could involve a trophy!"

Sora stands up, loudly clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. He has to do it twice before it actually works.

"Now that we're all here," the Keyblade master says, "I think it's time we talked about something: teams for the tournament. Now, max team-size for the Megara Cup is three members…"

"Did you read the information packet, Sora?" Telary asks, glowing with an odd pride. "I see I _have_ managed to teach you a thing or two."

"Our little boy," Azlyn agrees, over-dramatically sniffling. "All grown up and being a big nerd!"

Ignoring his friends' laughter, Sora presses on. "Anyway, I was thinking that the best idea would be for me and Kairi…"

"What a post-victory celebration _that_ 's gonna be," Riku remarks, chuckling to himself. Then, suddenly, something clicks in his brain. He bolts upright again, frowning deeply. "Wait a minute! That means…"

"The other team will be Riku, Azlyn, and Telary," Sora finishes for his upset friend.

"That should be nice," Telary says, genuinely meaning it. It might have been a trip down a bumpy road, but all of he and Riku's problems are beyond them now.

"Nice for Riku to have a stunningly attractive teammate he can piggyback off of," Azlyn adds sardonically.

"You three will make a great team," Kairi adds, smiling at her silver-haired friend.

"Why can't I be with you two?" Riku asks, trying not to sound like he's pouting. Trying, and failing. "Team Destiny Islands?"

Sora sighs. "I know, I know. I'd like for us to be competing together too, but c'mon. _Three_ Keyblades? Seems kinda unfair if you ask me. And, well…"

"And _what_?" Riku demands, one eyebrow raised unforgivingly.

"Another thing that kind of had me worried," Sora explains, wincing through every word, "is that, y'know. What might happen if you and Azlyn ended up facing each other on opposite teams."

"He'd get his ass kicked," the knight quips.

"In your dreams!" the silver-haired young man fires right back. "You couldn't even _touch_ me."

"Why would I want to?"

"I think I see your point!" Telary yells over the ensuing argument.

"A little competition is healthy," Riku says defensively, averting his attention from his 'opponent' for the time being.

"What competition?" Azlyn haughtily declares.

"I don't think 'healthy' is quite the word for what goes on between you two," Kairi points out.

"Yeah," Sora agrees, nodding his head gravely. "Just ask the manager of Destiny Islands Putt-Putt."

"They can't," Telary reminds everyone, sighing. "We've been banned for life, remember?"

"We put the windmill back up!" Azlyn says, rolling her eyes. "Of course, we couldn't save the seahorse statue."

"That thing always creeped me out anyway," Riku says. "Threw off my whole game on that hole. We probably saved an entire generation of young kids from future nightmares."

Azlyn nods. "A statue of me should be erected in its place."

"And the nightmares are back on the table," Riku mutters under his breath.

"The point is," Sora says wearily, "those are the teams I think would work best."

"And I agree," Telary declares. The console in front of him emits a high-pitched beep. "Good thing that's settled, because we're almost there! Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

The courtyard outside the Olympus Coliseum is packed with people, more than Sora thinks he's ever seen gathered for a tournament. A good sign, probably. The offworld quintet stays together as they make their way through the throng.

It seems the arena itself has been rebuilt good as new too, which is another great sign. Seeing those gleaming gold statues, swords crossed over the lobby entrance, does Sora's heart good. He remembers all too well what knocked those same statues down, after all.

The lobby is nothing like he remembers though. The previously designed foyer had been a small, cramped room only big enough for about a dozen people. This one is almost as spacious as the courtyard outside. Maybe a hundred people mill to and fro, many heading off down various corridors leading to other areas.

Set up at the far end is a huge canvas canopy, with a group of tables beneath. Men and women in white togas man the area, their clothes decorated with clasps depicting the lightning-bolt-from-cloud symbol of Olympus.

"When they rebuilt, they really went all out!" Sora declares, taking in his surroundings with a joyous smile. As always, it does his heart good to see a place that was once so broken be reborn anew.

"Nothin' but the best!" a familiar gruff voice says behind the group. Whirling around, they see the satyr Phil standing before them, hands on his furry hips. "How else are we gonna keep gods-ordained true heroes coming back?"

"Hey, Phil," Sora greets the little goat-man, leaning down to shake his hand.

"Really impressive work you've done here," Telary comments, gesturing wildly at the huge lobby.

"Must have cost a pretty penny," Azlyn adds, tapping her shoe on the shining marble floor.

"Well," another familiar voice butts in, "he actually saved a ton on labor. Having a super strong demigod on staff came in handy."

"Herc!" Sora exclaims, spinning around to give the hero a hearty fist-bump. It actually ends up hurting a little, but the Keybearer does his best to hide the pain. "Too bad we're not gonna be able to get that rematch going, with you running things."

Hercules shrugs. "I'm bummed about that too. But, I figured that after all my years fighting, seeing how things go from the other side would be a new experience. Plus, Meg convinced me to take a break. She said the constant heroics stuff was making me mopey."

"That's a valid point," Azlyn mutters to herself.

"Oh, I didn't even introduce you to my friends!" Sora subtly pushes Riku and Kairi forward.

"Nice to finally meet you two," Hercules greets the pair with a friendly smile. "I take it you'll all be competing today?"

"Yeah," Riku replies, folding his arms across his chest coolly.

"Based on what Sora told me, it should be fun," Kairi says with an exuberant smile. "And by the way, I think it's very nice of you to name this tournament after your wife. She must've loved it."

"She sure did," Hercules replies with a thumbs up. He looks down at Phil, nudging the satyr with his leg. "C'mon, Phil. Tell 'em."

Phil crosses his arms, frowning. "I was just about to get ta that, Herc."

"Tell us what?" Sora asks curiously. "Did something bad happen. Did Hades…?"

"Nothing bad at all," Hercules assures his young friend. "In fact, for you it's pretty much the opposite." He gives Phil another suggestive nudge. "Go on."

"It'd really be better if I just showed ya," the hero trainer says, turning and gesturing for the group to follow him down a nearby hall. After exchanging curious looks, they fall into step behind the satyr.

"What's with all this silent treatment?" Azlyn demands. "If you've got something to say, just say it."

Phil sighs, giving the knight a dirty look over his shoulder. "I can't believe you of all people haven't figured it out yet."

"That's gotta be the first time anyone's said that to Azlyn," Riku remarks.

Phil is about to say something else, when suddenly a group of five kids, maybe six or seven years old, go running past the group. Everyone sort of awkwardly shifts aside to let them through. The small parade of children is only about halfway through when suddenly, everyone realizes there's something odd about them.

Three wear what are obviously recreations of Herc's standard outfit, short cape and all. The other two are dressed far more familiarly; black jackets, some kind of foam-based spiky brown wigs atop their heads. And one holds a wooden replica of what is most certainly Kingdom Key.

For the party, the kids seem to pass by in slow motion, allowing each of them take it in. To process what this means. Focusing up ahead, they realize that Phil is leading them to the Olympus Coliseum Heroic Souvenir Emporium. In short, the gift shop.

"You mean…!" Sora cries out in glee, sprinting ahead. The others follow him at about the same speed, leaving Phil spinning in the dust.

The shop is large, and several people mill about looking at its wares. Most of the merchandise that can be seen features Hercules, from costumes like were seen in the hallways, action figures with "full pectoral action", and drink mugs. The largest display is beneath a statue of the demigod, standing above a half-dozen stacks of uniquely designed Herc-themed togas like some flexing guardian angel.

But a bit further away, relegated to an out-of-the-way corner of the store, Sora is the star of the show. The foam wigs and wooden Keyblade replicas spied earlier are on display, but it doesn't end there. A pair of bright yellow sandals, a throwback to his younger, more fashionably-challenged days, togas like Herc's but instead featuring Sora-inspired color schemes. Even…

"I can't believe it," Sora manages to choke out, approaching a shelf with an awed look on his face. "I'm an _action figure_!"

The Keybearer squeals with glee, picking up several of the small figures made in his likeness and hugging them to his chest. Everyone else just watches, jaws agape at the display before them.

"Well, there it is," Phil declares, surprising the group as he saunters up to them with a smirk on his face. "Ever since that whole 'gods-declared-true-hero' thing, people have been clamoring for this stuff. And, being a man of the people…"

"You decided to make a little munny off of it," Riku deadpans.

The satyr shrugs. "Way of the worlds, kid."

A group of young kids rush in suddenly, smiling brightly at the goodies in front of them. They run straight through the older group, uncaring as children are wont to be. One bumps up against Sora's leg, startling him out of his action-figure-induced reverie.

"Oops," Sora apologizes, giving the youngster a sheepish grin. "Sorry for standing here hogging all the…"

"OH MY GODS!" the little boy screams, immediately drawing attention from the rest of the shop. "It's really him! It's **SORA**!"

For a long moment time stands still, everyone's eyes latching onto the Keybearer as their mouths drop open. Sora, realizing quickly that he's become the sole center of attention, coughs nervously into his fist, waving the other.

"Uh," he says, no the most eloquent introduction, "hi everybody. How's it…"

"Autograph!" a youngster yells, drawing a rolled up scroll from his back pocket. He thrusts it at Sora. Still a bit dazed, the Keybearer almost can't help but take the paper from his hand.

"Look!" someone shouts from across the store, no little boy judging by the deepness of hs voice. "Sora's signing autographs!"

A frenzy of activity suddenly overtakes the store, everyone rushing at the Keybearer with pens and paper held high. Sora barely has enough time to let out a frightened little squeak before he's swarmed. People of all ages surround him, men and women alike eager for a memento.

His friends, meanwhile, slowly struggle to pick themselves up off the ground. Each is battered, a few bruises forming from where the mob had literally stepped over them in the rush to see Sora.

"That was unpleasant," Riku mutters, rubbing his sore back. "And look, the bozo didn't even notice." He heaves a great sigh. "This isn't going to end well."

"Sora does have a tendency to let his head swell," Kairi agrees, nervously shaking her head.

"Figures," Azlyn grumbles, scowling at the mob and the Keybearer at its center. "Half of that moron's success is because of me, and what do I get for all my efforts?"

"Not to throw in with Azlyn's usual greedy mindset," Telary adds, directing a concerned frown at the satyr, "but she has kind of a point. Why aren't there any, say, Telary action figures? Just because I'm the brainy one, it doesn't mean…"

"Relax, kids, relax the both of ya!" Phil declares, holding up his hands appeasingly. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed by this deal." He sighs, his expression conveying an odd sorrow. "Follow me out back, huh?"

Telary informs Riku and Kairi of he and Azlyn's little field trip, but both decline to come along. Both of them are looking rather protectively at Sora, probably ready to intervene if anything truly troublesome arises.

And so Phil leads the Disney Castle power couple out of the shop, heading back to the main lobby. From there they take another corridor, seeing progressively less foot traffic as they go. Finally they reach the exit, walking out into the afternoon sun.

"Uh, what's all this then?" Telary asks, looking around. They're in what appears to be an animal-centered area, mostly horses trotting around playfully and supping on food and drink freely available from several troughs.

"The stables," Phil answers, gesturing rather obviously to the frolicking/snacking equines. He leads them to a trio of long wooden buildings, obviously the actual digs for the horses.

"And why exactly are we in the stables?" Azlyn asks, much more aggressively than her wizard companion. She holds her nose shut with two fingers, giving every grazing animal the same generally mistrustful look she gives every unfamiliar animal. "Don't tell me, we're getting ponies? Something to appease us while big boy Sora gets the…"

"There ain't any horses in stable number three a the moment actually," Phil says, reaching the aforementioned building. It's locked tight, and for some reason two bulky men in gladiator armor stand to either side of the door. "No more room."

"No room?" Telary repeats, bewildered. "Why wouldn't there be…"

Before the wizard can finish his question, Phil gives the men at the stable doors an approving nod. Without saying anything, the bulky guards throw off the stable's lock and heave the double doors open. A soft golden light shines through from the space between, steadily growing larger and more brilliant as the doors open wider.

Looking inside, Azlyn's legs suddenly feel numb. She stumbles to the side, Telary barely reacting quickly enough to reach out his arms and hold his fiancée up. She clutches at him frantically, her mouth opening and shutting without producing any actual sound. After a moment of that, she just faints dead away.

"Yeah," Phil says with a pronounced smirk. "I figured you'd react something like that."

The stable is filled with munny coins. They sit stacked in piles, thousands upon thousands of pieces heaped atop one another. The afternoon sun seems to hit them each just right, producing a golden gleam that Telary can scarcely look at without hurting his eyes.

Azlyn gives a little moan in his arms, and the wizard knows he must act quickly. Gingerly setting his fiancée on the ground, Telary rushes into the stable, grabbing a handful of coins in one fist. He rushes out just as swiftly, sliding to his knees in front of the unconscious knight. He waves the coins he's gathered above her nose, letting the smell of pure munny fill Azlyn's nostrils.

Her eyes snap open immediately, and within moments she's sprung to her feet. She reaches down and grabs Phil, hauling him up to eye level.

"Okay," she says, fighting hard to not trip over the words. "So, what's exactly the deal here, huh? We talking percentages of profit, or is this just some kinda one-time advance?"

"I'll answer your questions," Phil promises, his voice a little strained. "But only if you put me down."

The knight obliges. She's even more careful than is her norm. This is, after all, the satyr who seems to be the middleman between her and vast riches.

"My team comes up with the merch, I manufacture the merch, I _sell_ the merch," Phil answers firmly.

"Using _my_ boy's face," Azlyn argues, hands firmly on her hips. A power pose. "So, what is this then? Half the sale's percentage?"

" _Half_!" Phil throws his head back, clutching at his belly as he yucks it up. Once the satyr finally regains composure, he gives the knight a disbelieving look. "You kidding? This is Sora's standard thirty percent."

" _Thirty percent_!" Azlyn and Telary parrot, a shocked look on both their faces.

"All this munny, and that's just _thirty_ percent?" Telary continues, shaking his head. "Sora must be more popular than we…"

"Thirty percent is, and I say this with a lot of authority due to experience, a pure insult!" Azlyn declares, thrusting a finger in Phil's face.

"That's the deal, sister," the trainer shoots back. "And it took a lot of moralizing speeches from Herc to convince me you deserved even _that_ much."

"This isn't over," Azlyn warns the satyr, putting on her best threatening glare.

"What isn't over?" Sora asks, he and Riku and Kairi coming out from the coliseum proper. When they stop in front of the stable, the Destiny Islands trio gape in awe at its contents. "That's a lot of munny. Whose is it?"

"Yours," Telary answers, earning a swift glare from Azlyn.

"Wow." The Keybearer shakes his head. "This is definitely a big day for me, huh?"

"It sure is," Azlyn agrees, clasping a hand against Sora's shoulder. "So, now that you've got all this munny… What, exactly, are you gonna do with it? Just asking, one friend to another."

"Here we go," Riku mutters to Telary and Kairi, crossing both arms across his chest.

Sora mulls over the knight's question for a long moment. "Y'know, I'm not sure. Munny's never really been a big deal to me."

"I know," Azlyn says, giving her maid of honor a friendly shake. "And that's one of my favorite things about you, if I may speak freely. But, it does present a problem in this case. All this munny falling at your feet, it's a lot to manage. Probably too much to manage _and_ focus on winning the tournament at the same time."

"That is true," Sora agrees, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I can't disappoint the fans."

"The fans," Azlyn repeats, with a solemn nod of her head. "But don't you worry about it, Sora. I can take care of everything. You just go out there and give it your all. The munny, pffft, I can handle that easy."

"Thanks, Az. You're really helping me out."

The knight shrugs. "Oh, think nothing of it. Anything to help out my maid of honor!" She lets Sora go, then turns to Telary and Riku with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry boys, afraid I won't be able to…"

"Yeah, I figured," Riku cuts her off, holding up a hand. "Have fun finding a way to screw this all up horribly."

"Believe me," Azlyn replies with a smug grin, "I will!"

Practically on reflex, Telary's palm smacks straight into his forehead.

"Anyway," Kairi says, turning to Sora and ignoring Azlyn barking something about transport to one of the guard gladiators, "don't you think it's about time we, y'know, actually _signed up_ for this tournament?"

"I think you're exactly right, Kairi!" Sora agrees with a shining smile. He takes the redhead's hand, and the pair walk back into the coliseum building.

"Riku," Telary says to his sole remaining teammate, "would you mind taking care of registration for us? I think this-" He waves vaguely in Azlyn's direction. "-whole _situation_ could use my direct attention."

The silver-haired young man nods amiably, turning and jogging to catch up with his younger friends. The trio continue on together from there, walking back into the lobby and heading straight for the sign-up booth. Registration is a simple process, and within ten minutes everything is ready and settled.

"You realize that Azlyn was totally manipulating you about the munny, right?" Riku asks his best friend, just for clarity's sake.

Sora shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah, but it's fine. I was totally serious about not caring about the munny. For me, it really is all about…"

"The fans?" Riku finishes with a suggestively quirked eyebrow. "Giving out autographs? Your own action figure?"

Before Sora can respond to that accusation, a new voice enters the conversation. A familiar one too, though just barely.

"Well, well, well," the newcomer boldly declares, his voice haughty and booming. "It seems that we meet once again, Keybearer. And on the field of battle no less."

Sora looks up, past a red-armored torso, into the eyes of Gilgamesh. They peer at him from between the folds of a blood-red scarf wrapped around most of the tall warrior's face.

"You again, huh?" Sora replies, his eyes narrowing. He steps up to the warrior, their height difference hardly bothering him. "You were in Agrabah, right? You attacked my friend Aladdin's home with a bunch of Heartless."

"So, the memory of our last encounter remains fresh!" Gilgamesh places his hands on his hips and throws his head back, laughing boisterously. Pretty much everyone else in the lobby stops to stare at this strange lunatic, but the red-armored warrior hardly seems to mind.

"Kinda," Sora says, shrugging. "Honestly, that was like, the _least_ perilous thing that happened that weekend."

" _I_ almost took care of you," Kairi chimes in. "And, frankly, I hardly even knew what I was doing."

Gilgamesh's laughter comes to an abrupt stop. He looks down at the teens, eyes shifting awkwardly between them. "A mere, er, preview of my _awesome abilities_! This time, you shall receive no such reprieve!"

"Yeah, well, bring it on!" Sora says, putting on his most confident grin and shifting his posture to mirror his opponent.

"I will!" Gilgamesh replies.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Okay, that's probably enough," Riku deadpans, holding up a hand. It's apparently a very authoritative hand, because both of the combatants in this verbal spar stop immediately. "Just settle it on the field, yeah?"

"Oh, I intend to!" Gilgamesh says darkly, giving Sora his best glare. "And when I've stomped you into the ground so thoroughly that you'll need a spirit medium to declare your surrender, perhaps the fabled Keyblade will realize who its true master should have been!"

"Nice exit line," Riku comments as Gilgamesh stalks away. "I suspect he's had formal 'minor villain' training."

"You sure have a way with making enemies," Kairi informs her boyfriend, rolling her eyes. "Guess it comes with the 'ultimate hero' territory though, huh?"

"Sure does," Sora agrees wholeheartedly, somewhat to Kairi's surprise. "It's a hard job, but somebody has to…"

"Excuse me." A young woman approaches the trio, paper held in one hand. "You're, um, Sora, right?"

"Yeah," the Keybearer brightly responds. "Yeah I am." He holds out one hand, still grinning confidently. "Who should I make this out to?"

Kairi and Riku give each other a look, then simultaneously roll their eyes. This might get old. Really, _really_ fast.

Eventually the new crowd of eager autograph-seekers runs dry. Azlyn and Telary have arrived by now, and everything seems all set. Yawning, Sora suggests they head to the coliseum dorms, to get rested and ready for tomorrow's main event.

"What?" Azlyn scoffs, startling everyone but Telary. Stopped in their tracks, they all turn to look at her. " _Dorms_? I don't think so."

"Well, we've got to sleep _somewhere_ ," Sora points out, looking very confused.

"Duh," is all Azlyn has to say in reply to that. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. C'mon, follow me everybody."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Wow," Sora remarks, climbing off the cart that had taken the group all the way from the coliseum down to the outskirts of Thebes below.

They stand just outside the open gate to an elaborate luxury compound. The space is mostly dominated by an absolutely enormous white marble structure, glowing orange in the light of the setting sun. It's surrounded by cleanly cut green grass, with a few large pavilions dotted here and there. A large reflecting pool complete with fountain sits just outside the main house, large topiaries surrounding it on three sides. Statues dot the landscape as well, each one intricately carved.

"I have to agree with Sora here," Riku says, taking in the scenery as he throws his bag over one shoulder. "You may seem completely classless, Az, but you know real estate."

"It is impressive," Telary chimes in, his eyes going immediately to the group of toga-wearing young men rushing towards the heroes with big welcoming smiles plastered on their faces. "But, uh, just as a curiosity thing, can I ask…? Well, exactly how much munny does even a single night cost in this place?"

Azlyn turns to her fiancée, one small tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "Who cares?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Deep in the Underworld, final destination of souls, Lord Hades sits in his private chamber, brooding on his throne. Before him floats a fiery ring projecting a picture of Sora and his comrades settling in to their fancy accommodations.

"Unbelievable!" the god rants, his body and flaming hair turning a bright red. By the side of his great stone chair, his imp minions Pain and panic cower in fear of their master's anger. "These chumps just get higher and mightier every time I turn around! Two years ago, they were just some punk kids with exotic tastes in weaponry, and now look at 'em! Living it up in a mansion! And where am _I_?"

It's a prickly question, as they always seem to be where Hades is concerned. But still, Pain decides to manfully take on his master's rage.

"Still stuck down here with the stiffs, Your Most Illustrious Lord Hades, God Of The Underworld?" The little pink imp winces, his body tensing in a preemptive defense.

"That's right," Hades answers, surprisingly calm and collected. Pain and Panic take deep breaths, relaxing themselves.

A big mistake, as the Lord of the Dead quite literally explodes. Red fire sweeps through the entire room, jetting out of its big open windows overlooking the Well of Souls. It fades a few seconds later, leaving behind two smoking (but still alive) imps, and one very angry god.

"A little bit of professional recognition, that I can take," Hades continues on, pacing back and forth as Pain and Panic attempt to wipe soot off of themselves. "So Zeusy puts their big dumb portraits in the sky, big whup right? But _munny_! A freakin' _fortune_! The aforementioned _**mansion**_! That is just a heinous slap right to the face."

"W-well, they're in the tournament though," Panic stutters, raising a finger.

"That's right!" Pain echoes, nodding happily. "Plenty of opportunities to wipe them out there."

Hades mulls that over for a minute, flopping back into his chair. "That _is_ true, I guess. I've got a few acts lined up, and that Gilgamesh dope sure seemed to bear a grudge. It's possible they could go down. And since Herc's running the show, that'd sure screw with the little sunspot's head something awful too."

"Y'see?" Pain declares with a huge smile. "Nothing to worry about! Third time's the charm!"

"Weeell," Panic interrupts, doing some quick counting off on his fingers. "Technically this would be, uh, the fifth time! Yeah, there was that Cloud guy, then that business with the Hercules Cup where you just attacked directly. The Hydra thing, and, um, oh yeah, there was that Auron guy…"

Hades' slouch grows even more pronounced, the blue flames of his hair flickering lower and lower. "Wow. When you put it like that… I sound pathetic!" Heaving a great sigh, the god dunks his head into his waiting palms.

"Oh, now that's not true!" Panic quickly declares, rushing up to give his boss a pat on the back. "You're a _great_ schemer, really!"

"No, no, I stink!" Hades' body shakes, a sob heaving its way out of his godly throat. "Time and time again I try, and it always ends in failure!" He looks up, fiery blue tears trickling down his face. "All I want is to kill a few annoying kids, humiliate my nephew, and overthrow a pantheon. And for that I deserve to be a loser?"

"You can't let yourself think like that, M'Lord!" Pain says. "You're still a god, ruler of your own domain! Maybe it isn't the _best_ domain…"

"It's a hellhole!" Hades wails. " _Literally_!"

"But at least it's _your_ hellhole!" the pink imp continues. "You may not be the most successful mastermind in the universe, but what's so great about success anyway? Oftentimes, it's the greatest success that leads to the most terrible failure! So the Keyblade wielder and his friends are rich now, so what? They only have that much further to fall."

Hades stops his wailing, the tears evaporating with a sizzle. He looks up at his minions, suddenly all smiles. "Y'know something, and this isn't anything I would ever say if it weren't the honest-to-gods' truth, but you're right!"

"I, uh, I am?" Pain stammers, looking nervously at his thinner partner. Hades has almost never praised one of them before, so they aren't quite sure what an appropriate reaction would be.

"I've been thinking about this all wrong!" Hades boisterously declares, pushing himself off his throne with unexpected vigor. "This could be my golden opportunity, the final defeat of Keybrat and the Sunshine Band! The higher they are, the harder they fall! Brute force has never worked for me, throwing out one fighter after another. I'm a thinking man's villain, a schemer, a real wheeler dealer! Time to do what I do best!"

"Yes, exactly what you do best!" Panic agrees, twitching happily.

"Uh, what exactly is that again, My Most Awesome And Terrible Lord?" Pain meekly asks.

Hades chuckles, steepling his fingers together menacingly. "Make a deal. And _you_ , my little underlings, are gonna help me out!"

 **They say a good way to test your characters is to give them what they've always wanted, then see what they end up doing it. Well, this may be Azlyn's greatest test yet. This "munny from merchandising" idea has been brewing for a long time, and almost made it into both of the main Keys to the Kingdom stories. But ultimately I settled on playing it out here. But how exactly will it all shake out? That, you'll just have to wait for.**

 **The next chapter might, fair warning, be a bit of a doozy in terms of stuff happening. Between the tournament rounds and Azlyn's building the business, a lot will be going on. And to make my overall chapter count with Life Goes On, I'll need to pull off this Olympus arc in just three chapters. All that to say, it could be a bit, and I might even do a few Chain of Memories uploads in a row before the next part of this is done. Like I said, fair warning.**

 **Anyway, time for the usual shoutouts to Bezerker21 and TheIrishWriter. Love your feedback guys, it really helps me keep on trucking with this series.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. One For The Munny, Two For The Show

Telary opens his eyes to the shining light of the barely post-dawn sun, streaming in through the windows of he and Azlyn's bedrooms. He could've sworn he'd drawn the curtains last night, after he and his fiancée had, ahem, gone to bed.

Speaking of the Azlyn, the spot next to him, which she had occupied last night, is empty. She must have gotten up early, determined to seize the day with gusto. Grimacing, the wizard tries to follow in her footsteps, despite how sore he feels. Not a great way to begin a day in which you'll be competing in a fighting tournament, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made for your partner's happiness. And there had certainly been a lot of happiness the night before.

But Telary is, if nothing else, unfailingly prepared. He quickly grabs the potion bottle he'd set on his nightstand before going to bed, anticipating his current condition. After letting out a good long yawn, he downs the liquid. Restored, he gets out of bed.

After a bit of investigation to find all his clothes, the wizard gets dressed. After making sure he hasn't forgotten anything, Telary leaves his room (one of six on the rent-a-mansion's second floor). It's early, and experience tells him Sora is still snoozing, but maybe Riku is up training or something, and Kairi is often an early riser as well. Besides, there's still the mystery of where exactly Azlyn could be.

His footsteps echo as he descends the building's grand stairway, heading down into the mansion's outrageously ostentatious foyer. The only sound that can be heard other than Tel's shoe-clad footsteps is the faint noises of a working kitchen. A good thing too, since drinking a potion on an empty stomach can beget quite the stomachache.

The breakfast spread is just as extensive as one could expect from an establishment such as this, an assortment of fruits, meats, cheeses, and other fine foods all laid out on a long table. Taking a plate, Telary grabs a little of everything. Usually he prefers light breakfasts, but for a day-long fighting tournament, he'll need his energy.

It seems like such a nice morning, so the wizard decides that the best way to enjoy this breakfast would be outside. He quickly exits the large backdoor, heading for a group of tables set up by a small pool. Nobody's here, except of course the burly workers transporting large bags that tinkle with the familiar sound of munny…

"Oh dear," Telary sighs, popping a grape into his mouth and chewing it harder than necessary. His nose is twitching, which means Azlyn's either currently doing, or _about_ to do, something over-the-top, ill-advised, and all-around objectionable. Stuffing a few more grapes in his mouth and grabbing an apple, Tel places the too-heavy plate on the table before stalking off in the direction the workmen just went.

He eventually follows the trail to a large building. The outside facade resembles some of the temples Telary has seen on the world, attached to a large round building. Riku, Sora, and Kairi stand at the bottom of the steps leading up to it, watching as the bags of munny are hauled up and into the structure. They, Telary notes with a bit of self-reproachment, brought breakfast with them.

"I missed something, didn't I?" the wizard sighs, biting into his single measly apple.

"How could you have _not_ heard all these guys?" Sora asks, stuffing a sausage into his mouth without decorum. "They've been up and banging for hours."

"Uh, guess I just slept through it," Telary says, a bit sheepish as he recalls the, ahem, _events_ of last night. "I was up kind of late…"

"Banging for hours?" Riku finishes with a suggestive raise of one eyebrow. Telary eyes him dubiously.

"I haven't seen Azlyn all morning, either," Kairi chimes in, stealing an apple slice off her boyfriend's plate. "Then I saw all the munny going in there and thought, well duh! I wonder what she's got in mind."

"Something annoying," Riku comments bitterly, taking a quick sip of steaming coffee. Telary thinks of admonishing him for speaking ill, but he may just have a point there.

The quartet sit on the steps and chat for a while, sharing breakfast food and watching more and more men haul bags into the temple. Then, finally, the workflow stops. Azlyn strides out of the building, dressed in a black silk robe.

"Hey," she says, which is definitely less than the group was expecting to hear. "Good to see you're all here." She sighs contentedly, grinning like a loon. "It's finally finished. And just as glorious as I imagined it would be."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Telary asks warily.

Azlyn just gestures grandly towards the building's entrance. As she does, Telary notes a ring on her finger that is _not_ the one he gave her upon their engagement. "Come and see for yourselves!"

With the knight enthusiastically leading the way, everyone heads up the steps and through the building's massive double-door entrance. Inside is just a small lobby, a polished-to-shining floor leading to a curved stone wall. A staircase climbs the wall, leading to a large, recessed doorway.

"Those guys climbed all the way up here with all that munny?" Kairi asks, a bit astonished and majorly sympathetic.

"Thy climbed back down with a fair amount for themselves, I'd say," Azlyn grumbles. "But, if you wanna make munny, ya gotta spend it."

"This building is making you munny, then?" Riku asks, skepticism dripping from every word.

"Admittedly no," Azlyn sighs, walking up the last stair and into a short hallway. She stops in front of a large door, a small keyhole set into its face. Turning the non-engagement ring on her finger, she gives the group a smirk. "This is just where I keep it all."

She removes the mystery ring, revealing a strange protrusion on one side. She inserts it into the lock, then gives it a twist. A loud noise sounds behind, or more accurately from _within_ the door.

"Key _blade_ , meet key _ring,_ " the knight explains as she places the object back on her finger. "The only key to this door, by the way. I figured it would be best to keep the circle of access small, within my sight at all times. Besides, you three hardly need any help unlocking things."

"You said this is where you're keeping the munny," Sora says, raising his hand for some reason. "So what, is this like some kind of vault?"

"Very good, Sora," Azlyn replies with a sly grin. "And, well, you're _sorta_ right."

Suddenly, two and two make four in Telary's mind. "A huge building, stockpiled with massive amounts of munny. Oh Azlyn, you didn't?"

She just smiles back, pushing up the heavy locking mechanism with a strong heave. "Oh, I did baby. I _did_."

Still grinning like a toddler with a new toy, Azlyn pulls back on the door. It slides back easily enough, slowly emitting a golden glow from within. Everyone takes several steps back, trying not to get hit by the massive door or the half-maniacal woman yanking it open.

A short platform, bearing an uncanny resemblance a diving board, extends out into the open air. Below that, piled up like the treasure horde of some hibernating dragon, is a literal pool of munny. The golden coins glitter in the light of huge spotlights shining down from the vault's roof.

"You certainly did," Telary sighs. If he hadn't known this would go bad before, he definitely does now.

"This is… something," Riku comments, trying but failing to hide his awed expression at the sheer wealth crammed below.

"Welcome lady, gentlemen, and Riku," Azlyn declares with a showman's aplomb, "to Azlyn's Munny Bin!"

"Munny bin?" Kairi asks.

"There's a man back on our world," Telary explains, trying hard not to sound too terribly exasperated. "Well, a duck actually, but still. Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in Mouseburg. He, uh, stores his munny similarly."

"It's been an inspiration to me ever since I first saw it," Azlyn says, looking out into space with palpable dreamy nostalgia. "The only time, by the way."

"We got banned from there pretty quickly," Telary deadpans.

Azlyn continues. "All that stuff, all in one place, all mine… I just knew that some day, I had to have one." She sniffles once, wiping a tear from her eye. "And now I do."

"I don't know what's sadder," Riku grumbles. "That you'd do something this insane, or that I'm actually _jealous_ of it."

"Really cool, Azlyn," Sora says, sounding a little anxious. "But we gotta go now, or we're gonna be late for the tournament."

"Your public awaits," Kairi mutters with an eye roll.

Azlyn just shrugs. "You go on ahead. There's just one more thing I have to do to make the dream complete." Grabbing the lapel of her robe, she rips it off. Riku instinctively shields his eyes, but there's nothing to worry about. The knight's wearing a bathing suit underneath, one piece and colored Disney Castle blue.

"Oh, right." Telary sighs, rubbing at his forehead. He can feel a headache coming on. "I knew I'd forgotten one last piece of insanity."

"Wait a minute," Riku says as Azlyn pulls on a bathing cap and goggles. "You're not seriously thinking about…? You can't really…?"

"Just going for a swim, Rik," the knight replies nonchalantly.

"Uh, this might be a stupid question," Sora says, once again raising his hand. "But how can you swim in munny?"

"You can't," Kairi answers, giving her friend a worried look. "Azlyn, this is insane. A dive from this height, into that… It'll kill you!"

"I say go for it," Riku chimes in smartly. Kairi promptly smacks him hard on the arm.

"Oh, ye all of little faith," Azlyn chuckles, situating her goggles over her eyes. "I've been preparing for this day most of my life. Relax, it'll be fine."

"Telary!" Kairi implores her brother, wildly gesturing at his fiancée. "Stop her!"

"I wouldn't know how to," the wizard replies, head in his hands. His headache is only getting stronger.

"Well," Azlyn says, positioning herself on the ledge and giving the group a jaunty wave, "see ya on the other side!" Grinning from ear to ear, the knight leaps off the platform in a beautifully executed headfirst dive.

For a long few moments the others watch, various shades of worry and skepticism on their faces. Time seems to slow, only resuming its normal flow as Azlyn hits the sea of coins perfectly, sliding under and kicking up a few pieces in her wake.

She surfaces a second later, raising her arm up for a jaunty wave. Still all a bit stunned, her friends wave back.

"Feels good!" Azlyn declares, happily leaping up and diving back under.

"Well, now I've officially seen everything," Sora says, shaking his head as he watches the knight frolic amongst her golden treasure.

"I really thought she was going to get smashed," Kairi says breathlessly, shaking her head.

"So did I," Riku grumbles, walking away.

The others file out, leaving Telary alone to stare down at his future wife, playing in a pool of munny like a kid enjoying bath time. After about a minute, even he can't take it any more, exiting the Munny Bin without a word.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The coliseum and it's surrounding area is once again thoroughly packed, even moreso than during the group's visit the previous day. That had just been registry, a prelim tournament to test the vigor and skill of as-yet untested combatants. Today is the real deal, the main event, the big show: The Megara Cup!

Riku proves invaluable to the task of actually _getting_ to the arena, somehow cutting a determined swathe through the crowd without any overtly aggressive movements. The silver-haired youth may be firmly on the side of angels now, but there's no doubt something capably darker lurks beneath the surface.

Sora stays in the middle of the group, his hood pulled up tight. Kairi, walking beside him, spares a moment's concentration to give him an inquisitive look.

"I'm trying not be recognized," Sora whispers in response to her unspoken question. "It's tough enough getting to the doors as is. Imagine what would happen if my fans were swarming!"

Kairi says nothing, though in a very aggressive manner.

Finally, they're at the fighter registration table. From there it's just a quick name signing before being directed to the combatant staging area. A quick look at the schedule reveals that Sora and Kairi are up for the first match.

"Oh, great," Telary sighs as he reads over the rest of the list. Off the other's interested look, he explains. "Seems like we've got some, heh, 'old friends' in the cup today."

"Who?" Sora asks.

"Well, well," chortles a raspy, accented voice, "look who's back for another round."

Groaning, Sora and Telary turn to face the newcomer. Standing before them is a lizardlike man with mottled green and blue skin, decked out in silver armor on his torso, forearms, and shins. The aforementioned 'old friend', the bangaa bounty hunter Ba'Gamnan. Two other bangaa flank him, both of them purple. One is a darker hue, and the other much lighter in color, as well as wearing a (slight) covering over her chest. Bwagi and Rinok, the bounty hunter's siblings. Two of them anyway.

"How are you still allowed to compete?" Telary incredulously exclaims. "You actually _tried to kill_ the woman this tournament is named after! There's gotta be some kind of ban on…"

"Shut your mealy trap, whelp!" Bwagi barks, his snout twisting in a menacing scowl.

"Ah, calm yourself, Bwagi," Ba'Gamnan barks, punching his sibling in the shoulder.

The purple bangaa lowers his head fearfully. "Yes, brother."

"We've been through some bad times, to be sure," the eldest lizardman explains with a sigh. "But after that business in the Underworld, we seen the error of our ways. That's right, Ba'Gamnan and the Bangaa Bros…"

"And _sis_ ," Rinok chimes in forcefully.

"We've gone and turned ourselves over a new leaf, we have," Ba'Gamnan finishes with only a slight glare at his interrupting sister.

"Really?" Sora asks, a bit skeptical in spite of himself.

Ba'Gamnan looks up at the Keybearer with a sly grin. "Of course we ain't! That's just the sob story I sold to the parole board. We're in one business, and one business only: makin' munny!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Riku asks, instinctively disliking this group. "There's a reward for the winner, sure, but it's not very big."

"Prize munny ain't never to be sneezed at," Ba'Gamnan argues with a sinister smile. "But we're after a bigger payoff, we are."

"Tell me this isn't some world domination scheme," Sora says, rolling his eyes.

The bangaa's smile widens even more. "Fer a manner of speakin', it is. And, truth be told whelp, we got you to thank fer the bright idea!"

"Oh no," Telary moans, signing heavily. "You can't be serious…"

"But we are!" Bwagi exclaims, laughing maniacally. "Soon as we win big in this tournament, the whole world's gonna know our name!"

"More important," Rinok chimes in, "whole world's gonna wanna _wear_ our name!"

"So you're after star power too, huh?" Riku asks.

"Oh, much more than that," Ba'Gamnan refutes, shaking his head sagely. "Y'see, we poor bangaa are what ya might call a 'undeserved minority' in these parts. Not a lotta good role models for the littlies to look up to, ya see? Well, a win in this here tourney could change all that."

"Aw," Kairi coos, touching a hand to her heart. "That's actually a pretty nice thing to do. Give young bangaa someone to look up to, to stand up and say 'I can be anything I want, just like any human can'!"

"There's the idea, anyway," Ba'Gamnan agrees, head bobbing cheerfully. "Once the next generation of bangaa knows there's somebody like them can make it big in this where world…"

"Just think of all the dough they'll be shellin' out!" Bwagi finishes, laughing like mad.

"Ain't that the truth!" Rinok adds, clutching her belly as she cackles.

"So, this isn't about being a role model at all, huh?" Sora says, frowning sternly at the giggling siblings.

"You three are slimy even for a bunch of lizards," Riku remarks with unmistakable disdain.

Suddenly, the bounty hunter and his posse aren't quite so jovial. All three whirl on Riku, their long snouts twisting into bestial snarls.

"Best be watching your tongue, Shiny," Ba'Gamnan warns, hand curled into a fist. "Lest ya find yourself havin' to do without it."

Riku steps up to the gang right back, giving them each his best dismissive smirk. "I'd like to see you try. Lizard."

"That's it!" Rinok bellows, drawing a dagger from her belt.

"Hey, what in the Underworld are you bums doing?" Phil bellows, striding up to the group and giving them a stern look. "Save it for the arena, knuckleheads." The satyr poke his finger up at Ba'Gamnan and his siblings. "You three should be glad I let ya enter at all. Now scram, the matches are starting soon anyway."

"Fine," Ba'Gamnan pouts, signaling for Rinok to put her weapon away. The female bangaa complies, but not happily. The lizards' leader directs one last glare at Riku. "This'll be settled soon enough, in the arena."

"Sure thing," the silver-haired Keyblade wielder replies, affecting nonchalance. "Assuming you get past the first round, that is."

All threats and attempts at intimidation ended, the bangaa walk away. Sora, Telary, Riku, and Kairi are left standing with Phil.

"What is up with that, Phil?" Telary asks, practically screaming at the satyr. "How can you let those, those _nogoods_ enter the tournament?"

Phil just shrugs. "Hey, they paid the entry fee."

"What is with everyone and _munny_ all of the sudden?" Grumbling, the wizard walks away. Kairi follows him, offering consoling words.

"Well that ain't all it was," Phil almost pouts, crossing his arms indignantly. He gives Sora a conspiratorial look. "I figure they'll meet up with you guys in a match again eventually. Then, if history is any indication, you'll beat the _stuffing_ out of 'em! Think of the entertainment value!"

"Oh," Sora says, nodding agreeably. "Man, that's _two_ recurring villains in twenty-four hours! I tell ya Riku, this True Hero thing can be a real pain."

"My heart bleeds for you," the Keybearer's best friend deadpans.

"Anyway," Phil says, "almost time for the first round. You and your girlfriend are the match right after, kid, so prepare yourself."

"We're always prepared," Sora assures the trainer, grinning and slipping an arm around Kairi. The Princess of Heart giggles and shakes her head in amusement.

"Anybody else we should know about in the tournament?" Telary asks Phil, obviously still very perturbed over the Bangaa Bros situation. "Xemnas, maybe? Jafar? The monster who used to live under my bed?"

"Gods, you sure can whine," Phil replies, rolling his eyes. "Do it on your own time, though. C'mon, I'll show ya your suite."

"Suite?" Kairi repeats, confused. "Don't you mean, _seats_?"

The satyr shakes his head. "Not today, Missy. Didn't Blondie tell ya about your special accommodations?" Everyone else answers in the negative, prompting another eye roll from the trainer. "Okay, everybody come with me."

He leads them out of the competitor corridor, walking through the lobby to the hallway to main arena seating. From there, they duck into a stairwell, leading upwards. Finally, they come to a set of double doors, surrounded by molding that resembles fig leaves and lightning bolts.

"Has this always been here?" Sora asks as Phil fishes out a ring of keys.

"Naw," he replies, jabbing the key into its lock. "Part of the revamp. My own personal idea, just in case anybody with some coin wanted a seat away from the rabble."

"I'm sure the rabble are just thrilled about that," Riku mutters, mostly to himself.

"Anyway," Phil says, giving the group an almost salacious grin as he swings the door open. "Welcome to your humble perch."

Following the satyr's sweeping gesture, Sora and company cast their eyes about their accommodations for the next two days. In simple terms, the whole thing is one big balcony. _Very_ big, overlooking the arena a few dozen feet below. A large cloth awning covers about two-thirds of it.

In one corner, a burly man in a toga and chef's hat is standing ready over a large, empty fire pit. An entire boar sits in an ice box beside it, apparently ready whenever the guests desire some food. A large open cabinet that seems well-stocked with drinks sits in the corner.

Speaking of desire, three women in rather short togas stand by the balcony's sunlit edge, holding palm fronds that look perfect for fanning. The chairs are luxurious loungers with pleasantly plump wine red cushions.

"Wow," Sora says, looking around with wide, bright eyes. The others make various mutterings that conform to the same basic sentiment.

"If ya need anything, just ask," Phil says, heading back towards the exit. "We can get it sent up to ya." Before he goes, the satyr turns to fix Sora with a stern glare. "Look kid, don't let all this hoity-toity décor distract ya, alright? This is still a tournament, something to be taken seriously. Capiche?"

"Of course, Phil," the Keybearer replies with a sincere nod. "Nothing can distract me from giving it my all to win. After all, the fans wouldn't settle for anything less."

"You're up in a few minutes, kid." With one last nod, Phil departs.

"Much as I hate to say it," Riku says as he sinks into a chair, "I'm glad Azlyn set this whole thing up." One of the frond-bearing women approaches him and starts to fan. The silver-haired young man sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and just soaking it all in.

"We could've just sat in the arena," Telary mutters, crossing his arms. "I know that all this new wealth is pretty dazzling, but doing all of this just seems a little excess…" The wizard stops short, the second his butt is touching soft, velvety smooth cushion. He lets out a breath, releasing all his tension and slowly leaning back. "Okay, this _is_ much nicer than a stone bench, I'll freely admit that."

As another fanning girl approaches her bother, Kairi turns to Sora with an excited, expressive look. "It's time, right?" she asks, punching a fist into the opposite palm.

"Sure is," Sora agrees with a nod, taking the girl's hand in his and heading for the exit. Before he goes, he calls over his shoulder, "Wish us luck!"

"Mmm," Riku mutters, too absorbed in his comfort to make the effort for much else.

"Yeah, good luck!" Telary yawns, lazily stretching his arms out. "We'll be here. Holding down the fort." He opens one eye, casting it towards the girl fanning him. "Say, would you mind doing that just a _touch_ faster? Thanks."

 **KH-KH-KH**

The crowd roars as the champion of the first match, a burly man in generic gladiator armor, raises his sword in victory. The unfortunate challenger lies at his feet, groaning in pain.

"And there you have it folks," Hermes, messenger god and Coliseum commentator extraordinaire, announces as he flies on winged feet over his captive audience. "The first match of the cup is over, the round going to Nameless Gladiator #2" Perplexed, the lithe god looks down at the official documents in his hands, raising his pink-tinted sunglasses up just a smidge as he rereads. "Really, that's what you're going with?" He gives a pointed look upwards. "It's like somebody's not even trying!"

Regardless of odd names, the crowd still chants "Nameless, Nameless" as the winner marches back up the tunnel. The man can only be cannon fodder, anyways. Not with who they know is also competing for the cup.

"Well, what a great way to get things started, eh?" Hermes asks the crowd, grinning when they give him enthusiastic shouts back. "Well, if you though _that_ was a good one, wait 'til y'all see who we've got up next." Waggling his eyebrows, the god zips over to the north entrance tunnel. "Here it is folks, the moment you've all been waiting for. You know him, you love him, you can get his replica action figure at the gift shop for only seventy-five munny, iiiiiiiit's SORA!"

The spectators go wild like they seldom have before, springing to their feet as they clap and cheer for a hero they've come to know and love. A boy who not only won the Hercules Cup, but vanquished the dreaded Hydra, and even Hades himself. And they only get louder once they can actually see him.

Down on the yellow sands of the arena floor, Sora can almost feel the noise of the crowd, washing over him like a physical wave. He closes his eyes for a moment, just taking it all in. Then suddenly they snap open again, as a thought hits him. Reaching out, he grabs his redheaded partner's hand.

"And my teammate, Kairi!" he yells up into the overwhelming din of the crowd. It's of little use, though, as a steady chant of his name has filled the air. Frowning, the boy turns to his girlfriend. "Uh, sorry about that."

Kairi just shrugs. "Hey, it's no problem. You _are_ a pretty big deal around here, after all."

The Keybearer still looks forlorn. "Yeah, I know. But…"

"And now for the challenger!" Hermes bellows, the immediate booing that follows the statement drowning out Sora's apology. "A local guy, looking to use his tech smarts to become a hometown hero! His interests include cleaning, dusting, and eradicating mess-making meddlers, everybody give it up for _Mechanicles_!"

The booing only intensifies as the challenger walks out, giving out waves as if he's interpreting the crowd's jeers as some sort of unorthodox cheering. He's a thin man, dressed in a red robe with a white sash tied diagonally across it. He's a bit hair-challenged, with only two curly black tufts on either side of his head, leaving a massive and obvious bald spot. He wears a monocle, which to Sora's surprise zooms in and out as he looks over the arena.

"Yes, unwashed heathen masses, it is I!" the man exclaims, his voice high-pitched and just generally unpleasant. "Mechanicles, _greatest_ of the great Greek geniuses!"

"Is this guy really our first opponent?" Kairi whispers to Sora, who just shrugs. "No offense to him, but in that case this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Uh, buddy," Hermes says, floating down to get on Mechanicles' level. "You sure about this? You know who you're up against, right?"

"Well of course I do, I am after all a _genius_!" Mechanicles screeches, sending Hermes' hands clapping over the god's ears. "And as such, I shouldn't like to get my hands dirty. Which is why I have _this_!"

Reaching into the folds of his robe, the genius pulls out a large remote control. Grinning maniacally, he begins manipulating various buttons and a pair of joysticks. Suddenly, the arena begins vibrating with a steady rhythm, as if a giant is slowly approaching on foot. Soon, a loud _whirring_ can be heard coming from up the tunnel, as the shocks just get larger and larger.

Finally, Mechanicles' creation emerges. The mouth of ever person in the arena drop open, though none wider than Sora and Kairi's, as a giant, red-armored mech takes the field. It's modeled after a scorpion, with four pointy legs supporting a torso with two large pincer arms extending from it. A giant segmented tail completes the look, currently lowered but obviously ready to be raised in an instant.

"Well, uh, how do ya like that folks?" Hermes says sheepishly, quickly flying high out of the machine's range. The crowd seems a bit too stunned to say anything.

Sora can understand how they feel. "I guess this won't be so easy after all, huh?"

"Probably not," Kairi concurs, her brow furrowed in thought. "But how did a guy like that get accesses to such advanced technology?"

Hidden within the shadows of the entrance tunnel, Hades smirks. Time for round one. Should be a nice warm up, with the main event yet to come.

"As unorthodox as the whole thing seems, folks," Hermes announces as the combatants move into the arena, "it's time to get things underway, as Sora and Kairi take on Mechanicles and his Guard Scorpion!"

Despite all the weirdness going on, the crowd at Olympus Coliseum knows precisely when to just sit back and let a fight happen. After all, they're thoroughly protected by the magic barriers governing arena movement. And even if they weren't, how could the great hero Sora fall to some metal mook and its kooky creator?

"Now, I want a good, clean fight, ya here?" Hermes sternly tells the competitors. "Just remember who's watching, alright?"

The messenger god gestures upward, to where Hercules, his wife Megara, and his father Zeus all sit on a puffy cloud, eagerly watching the goings on below. Herc and Meg send little waves down to Sora, who happily returns the gesture with a cheerful smile.

"Not to worry, little blue man," Mechanicles says with a smirk. " _Clean_ is what I'm all about!"

"Well then, as soon as I'm outta here, it's game one!" Before he goes, Hermes surreptitiously whispers to Sora. "Don't tell anybody, but I'm rootin' for you all the way, kid!" with a little nod, the messenger god ascends to the skies. "Okay everybody, it's what you've been waiting for. Let the match… COMMENCE!"

Cheers fill the air, more enthusiastic than before if it can be believed, as Sora and Kairi summon their blades and prepare battle stances. Across the field, Mechanicles smirks as he inputs a few commands into his remote. The Guard Scorpion snaps to life, raising up its stinger tail.

"Plan?" Kairi asks Sora, warily eyeing the mechanical monstrosity.

"I'm thinking the usual," the Keybearer replies, charging in with his blade held high. The crowd's exclamations surge forward once more, spurring the young man on with greater speed.

Kairi watches it all with a sigh, moving in much more cautiously.

Mechanicles' hands are moving across his remote at a speed almost too quick to follow, his creation responding in kind. It slams its stinger tail downward at Sora, only for the Keybearer to rather easily sidestep.

Then the tail swings upward again, smacking Sora in the side and sending him flying. He lands harshly against the stone ground a few feet away, moaning.

"Ooh, looks like it's first blood to Mechanicles," Hermes comments, wincing. "This doesn't look good for my bookie… I mean, uh, for our brave hero!"

Kairi rushes to Sora, leaping up and swatting at the Guard Scorpion's tail with her Keyblade. It swings away, crashing into the arena's magical barrier and throwing up a spark of light at the impact point.

"I'm fine," Sora says as he rises, wincing in pain. Kairi helps pull him up by the arm. "Didn't expect it to be that fast."

Speaking of fast, the tail is swinging in for another stab. The Keyblade wielders scatter to either side, making sure to land far enough away to avoid a repeat of the machine's earlier tactic. The tail quickly swings around for another shot at Kairi, who barely manages to raise her blade in a proper block. She skids across the arena floor, kicking up dust as she goes.

Sora hopes to take advantage of the opening, rushing at the mech's currently unguarded legs. He gets in a good swipe at the limb, only for the robot to scuttle away. The Keybearer can hear its tail approaching, and quickly dives out of the way. The scorpion' s tail manages to nick its own limb, sending up a shower of sparks. Grinning, Sora swipes at the other front limb, which he managed to land by when coming out of his roll.

His attack leaves a dent, but that's all he can do before the tail comes swinging in, this time careful to avoid hitting its main body. He backpedals, swiftly deflecting a glancing blow. The force of it knocks him off balance, but he manages to recover and move out of range before a second attack can come.

Kairi moves in while her boyfriend seems to have the tail's full attention, heading for the already damaged foreleg. She gets in close, paying attention to Sora's duel with the tail in her peripheral vision. Just as she has her blade raised up for a strike, the robot's pincer dives at her, the deadly claw opening wide.

Instead of attacking, Kairi makes a quick decision to focus on defense. She takes a step back, her Keyblade poised diagonally across her body. The pincer clamps around its bronze shaft, tugging hard. The Princess of Heart grunts, trying her hardest to hold on. But it's no use, and the Keyblade is pried out of her grasp.

Before she can get the chance to re-summon it, the robot's damaged leg kicks out at her. Kairi gasps, quickly gathering her thoughts and summoning a quick barrier spell. She falls back a bit due to deferred force, but manages to keep from breaking all her bones.

"Hey!" Telary says up on the balcony, smiling down at his sister below. "I taught her that!"

"Good for you," Riku replies, keeping his mouth open for one of the attendants to drop in a grape.

The balcony doors suddenly bang open, Azlyn walking through them wearing a proud smile. And a rather fetching pantsuit.

"Enjoying the luxurious life I see," she says with a knowing smirk, moving to take a seat at the lounge chair nearest her fiancée. She puts her feet up, letting the sun soak her face.

"This _is_ a nice way to watch the tournament," Telary concedes. He spares a quick glance down to the action in the arena. Sora and Kairi still seem to be at a disadvantage, both scrambling to keep from being defeated by the mechanical arachnid threatening them.

"I'm getting a manicure in ten minutes," Riku chimes in. Azlyn and Telary both turn to look at him, but the silver-haired Keyblade wielder just shrugs. "What? I want to look good for my big coliseum debut. Is it so wrong to just do something for myself?"

"But," Telary says, him and Azlyn turning away from Riku, "are you sure this is a wise idea? I'll bet this costs a pretty penny, and then there's that mansion you rented… This stuff all adds up, y'know."

"Yes, Tel, I know how munny works," the knight replies with a not-inconsiderable bite in her tone. "But relax and just let me deal with it, all right? Once I get my ducks all in a row, we'll never have to worry about costs again."

That statement fails to sway Telary into total relaxation, but a loud noise from below prompts the wizard to return his attention to the arena. Things don't look so hunky-dory down there, Kairi and Sora backpedaling away from the mechanical scorpion and its stinger tail.

"This is officially the worst match ever," Sora declares, still holding his Keyblade up in a defensive position. After a moment, he pulls a thoughtful face and says, "Okay, _maybe_ the one where Hades showed up and tried to fry me was worse. _And_ that time Cerberus burst in, right after Cloud kicked my butt? And that's not even _mentioning_ the Underdrome…"

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi calls out, dodging around a strike from the tail. "Could you maybe reminisce later!" She ducks a swing, coming up next to the Keybearer. "Right now, we need a plan for _this_ thing."

"Right, right," he agrees, shaking off his nostalgic fugue. Just in time to leap over a horizontal swing from the mech's stinger tail. Upon landing, he looks over to see that Kairi thankfully managed to dodge as well.

"Oh, what a _glorious_ day this is!" Mechanicles gloats from his safe spot between the Guard Scorpion and the arena's barriers. "And once I've destroyed the two of you, my wish will be granted! The oceans of this world will boil, and a glorious wave of steam will rise up to cleanse all of Olympus!"

From his secret watching spot, Hades grimaces. "Is _that_ what I promised this loon to get him to work for me? Oy, Poseidon is gonna be pissed!"

"Great," Sora sighs, deflecting a blow that sends him skidding backwards. He barely manages to dig in his heels before he hits the magic barrier. "Now he's gloating! Can you believe this guy, Kairi? He's not even doing any of the work. Just controlling this stupid…"

"Sora, that's it!" Kairi exclaims. She flings her hand outward, a blast of ice energy momentarily freezing a few of the robot's tail joints. In the temporary reprieve, she runs to her partner. "We don't have to take actually this thing out. Mechanicles has the controls, which means…"

Sora's eyes light up. "Once he's out of the picture, this match is ours! Oh Kairi, I could kiss you right now! In fact…"

The Keybearer pulls her in close, planting the promised lips on Kairi's lips. It lasts a few seconds, the crowd cheering like mad all the while, before the Princess of Heart frantically pushes Sora out of the way. Just in time, as the unfrozen stinger crashes down where they just stood.

"Keep this thing busy," Sora calls, setting his face in steely determination. "I'll be right back!" He darts forward, dodging two downward stabs as he rushes towards the true opponent in this bout.

Mechanicles' eyes widen, hands flying across his controls as he realizes the opposing team's strategy. "No worries, Mechanicles," he mutters to himself. "You're still a genius, you still have this giant robot, everything is going to be fine…"

Kairi jumps into Sora's wake, but instead of joining his charge, she plants herself firmly between him and the tail. It snaps at her, but with a grunt she swings her blade up to deflect the attack. It goes flying back, sparks shooting off its frame. That attack was sloppy, which means Mechanicles is getting desperate. A great point in Team Keyblade's favor…

Sora rushes beneath the desperate swing of a claw, turning and delivering a backhand swing that knocks the top pincer right off its frame. That danger passed, he resumes his laser-guided rush at the Guard Scorpion's master.

"Oookay," Mechanicles mutters as Sora approaches, Keyblade raised high. " _This_ might be a good time to panic."

Kingdom Key comes down like a ton of bricks, smacking the Guard Scorpion's control panel right out of its creator's hands. Already smashed, its landing on the unforgiving arena stones blows the device to smithereens. Devoid of instruction, the mechanical arachnid goes completely still, stinger tail dropping to the ground as its pistons no longer even try to hold it up.

"Oh, dear," is all that Mechanicles finds himself able to say, monocle zooming in on Sora. The Keybearer gives the inventor a smirk, holding up his Keyblade threateningly. "Uh, so…"

He doesn't get the chance to finish. A quick blow to the stomach (at half-strength, it must be said), sends the self-proclaimed 'great genius' to the ground. He groans painfully, clutching at his belly.

Kairi leans over, sucking in huge breaths. That had been a close one. But they'd managed to tough it out, thanks to her idea! A good feeling suddenly washes over the Princess of Heart, especially when the cheers start up.

"Well, how do you like that, folks?" Hermes chuckles, slowly descending to the coliseum floor. "Once again, our great hero Sora has proven himself a worthy champion! And that he's more than just a pretty face!" The messenger god slings an arm around Sora, leaning in close. "So tell the people, Sora, how long exactly did you let that geek think he had the upper hand, before utterly destroying him?"

"W-well," Sora stammers, trying frantically to come up with a way to explain what truly happened, "that's not exactly what I… I mean, it was a team effort, after all!"

"So modest, my lad!" Hermes laughs, clapping the Keybearer on the back. "But hey, what did we expect, huh?"

"No, wait!" Sora protests. It's too late though, Hermes already moving skyward again.

"Well, if that wasn't an exciting return for our favorite spiky-haired champ, I don't know _what_ would be, eh?" Hermes declares, gaining an uproarious cheer from the spectators. "He's gonna be the one to beat folks, mark my words!"

Sora rushes to Kairi's side, his face stricken with guilt. "I'm so sorry!" he apologizes, shaking his head almost dangerously fast. "I didn't mean to hog the spotlight, and it was _your_ idea that got us the victory…"

She just holds up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Sora," she says, trying to sound as convincing as she can. "Really, I'm fine."

"But you shouldn't have to be all, y'know, _unsung_ and stuff!" He leans in to give her another kiss, this one a small peck on the cheek. "The next one is all yours, I promise!"

Kairi blushes, in spite of herself. That _does_ actually make her feel a lot better. She shows Sora just how much with a peck of her own. Right in the lips.

"Aw, young love," Hermes coos, breaking up the couple's moment. As they awkwardly separate, the announcer gets serious. "Somewhere else maybe, though? Kinda trying to get a tournament moving here."

The team heads off, back up the tunnel. As they pass, a pair of cute little boys in togas rush up to Sora.

"Jeepers mister, you're really strong!" declares one, plumper than his friend. Reaching into his pocket, the boy pulls out a piece of paper, folded over a few times. Flipping over the bottom fold, he presents it to the Keybearer. "Would you mind…?"

Sora smiles, grabbing the pen he's decided to keep on him at all times. He takes the paper from his fan's hands, signing it with a flourish. As he's handing it back, and idea strikes him. "Hey," he says. "How would you like an autograph from my great teammate, Kai…"

"No thanks," the kid blurts hastily, shoving his prize into a pocket and taking off down the concourse.

Sora offers his girlfriend an apologetic shrug, but she just sighs and walks on.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora and Kairi, pumped from their victory, return to the private balcony to find three friends who don't seem quite as caught up in the hype. Telary, Azlyn, and Riku all lay back lazily in their chairs. The Disney Castle pair are still soaking up some sun, while Riku enjoys his manicure.

"Um, guys?" Sora prompts, coughing a little for good measure. Telary shoots up in his chair, shaking away the last few sleepy cobwebs. Riku opens one eye, but Azlyn continues to lay out.

"Congratulations, you two!" Telary says, with as much excitement as he can muster right after waking up. "Great job out there." The wizard walks up to his sister and gives her a quick hug. "Especially you. I don't care what Hermes said, that plan to take out the inventor himself was all you."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asks, grinning playfully. "Are you just figuring I wouldn't be _smart_ enough to come up with something like that myself, or…?"

"Of c-course not!" the wizard stammers, nervously reaching out to ruffle the Keybearer's hair. "I just meant that, well, uh…"

"Relax, Tel," Kairi says, giggling as she places a hand on his chest. "He's just messing with you. And thank you, by the way."

"I just wanted you to know that _somebody_ appreciates your contribution, which was major," Tel says, lightly clapping her shoulder. "And that I was awake for the whole match. It was only afterwards that I fell asleep."

"At least you didn't think _doing your nails_ was more important than Kairi's first coliseum match!" Sora declares with a pointed look at his best friend.

"I saw the whole thing," Riku declares, rolling his eyes. "But hey, _my_ debut is coming up in just a few minutes. I've got to make a good first impression."

"Not enough time in the world," Azlyn says lazily, sitting up and stretching herself out. She throws a glance over to a sundial sitting in the balcony's corner. "Speaking of time, my new business associate is meeting me here in just a few minutes. So, if we could maybe have the balcony?"

"Hey, technically I'm paying for this," Sora shoots back, crossing his arms and giving the knight a stubborn look. "And I say we can stay here. What's this meeting about anyway? Stocks?"

Azlyn rolls her eyes, walking over to everyone else. "No. If you must know, it's some big name inventor. If I'm gonna one-up Phil, it'll take something new and exciting. Sky's the limit!"

"I'd actually avoid that general direction if I was you," a new, high-pitched and undeniably manic voice declares from the entryway. Everyone turns to see a short, wiry-built man dressed in a blue tunic. His hair matches his voice, sticking out at every possible angle (and even a few highly improbable ones) and looking strangely burnt. "Trust me, there are some things up there you do _not_ want to get up close and personal with. Mostly the sun."

"Um, can we help you?" Sora asks, quite miffed by this strange little man.

"Too close to the sun, huh?" Azlyn says, stepping past the others. "You must be Icarus, right? The inventor?"

"One-hundred percent correcto, _Madame_ ," the man agrees with a theatrical bow that happens so fast it seems likely to cause whiplash. "Normally I don't get outta the lab except for product testing, but one word from my ol' pal Herc and I came quick as a flash."

"You know Hercules?" Kairi asks, interested.

"Sure do, beautiful lady," Icarus replies with a waggling eyebrow. "Old school chums we are. Lots of adventures were had between me and him, he and I, us two, we band of broth…"

"Let's get going Tel," Riku interrupts, grabbing the wizard's hand and pulling him to the exit. "Match starts in five."

"Good luck!" Sora and Kairi call out, waving enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Telary accepts with a nod.

"Yeah." Riku gives Azlyn and Icarus, now chatting amicably about various new Sora-related products, a significant look. "You too. Looks like you might need it more."

"I'm telling you, I have so many ideas it's scaring me!" Icarus rants happily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of scrolls, presumably blueprints. He opens one and promptly screams out loud. "See, I wasn't kiddin' with ya!"

"What's that?" Sora asks, enthusiastically pointing to a design.

"Keyblade-shaped nightlight!" the inventor coos. "The only kink I haven't worked out yet is where exactly people would plug it _in…_ "

"Same place they'd get parts for their giant robot, probably," Kairi suggests, throwing a hand towards the arena where they'd just inexplicably encountered such a thing.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Icarus says, a dreamy look in his (still quite manic) eyes. "I haven't seen such a poetic beauty since my lovely Cassandra."

"Your girlfriend?" Sora asks.

The inventor sighs. "No, sadly we were never able to make that leap in school. And hey, that restraining order she served me didn't exactly help either!"

"Bottom line," Azlyn interjects, flipping through a stack of designs, "you can build a better Sora action figure than Phil can?"

Icarus nods. "Guar-an-teed! The guys working for the coliseum shop are good for novelty-makers, but they're bush-league compared to _moi_ 's genius!"

"Good." Azlyn turns and walks to the balcony, gleefully rubbing her hands together. "One more thing off Phil's list. Now all I need is a way to _make_ this crap myself, and then it's _goodbye_ middleman, _hello_ second munny bin!"

"Uh, Az?" Sora interrupts. The knight spins around to face him, one eyebrow raised curiously. "You _do_ realize that you're talking to yourself like some Saturday morning supervillain, right?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Telary and Riku stand in the competitor tunnel, watching as the previous match winds down. A short, dark-skinned woman wielding an ax only just a bit shorter than herself. She's dressed quite provocatively, from her cleavage-and-midriff bearing to to the short red skirt, lined with white fur, she wears around her waits. According to Hermes, she's a rather infamous bounty hunter by the name of Lani.

The boys can see why she's got the reputation. The woman is fast despite her large weapon, easily dodging the spear of her opponent. He goes for the throat, but she only waves her ax like it's a fan, knocking the metal tip away from her body. She moves in close, coming up and slamming the butt of her weapon's shaft into the young man's face.

He's wearing a helmet and faceplate, mitigating the damage somewhat, but it still clearly hurts. The warrior staggers backward, giving Lani a perfect opportunity to sweep his legs out from underneath him. He falls to his back as the audience cheers (and in some cases, whistles).

Hermes floats down into the arena. "Another incredible performance here today folks, this time by badass femme fatale _Lani_!"

More cheers and whistles resound through the stadium, Lani giving a bow in return that seems somehow condescending. Nobody in the audience seems to take note of that though, their applause even becoming just the slightest bit louder!

"She's not bad," Telary remarks, nodding appreciatively.

"Definitely not," Riku agrees, in a tone of voice that suggests he has a desire to give a whistle himself. "Great even, I'd say. In a lot of ways."

Telary tries hard not to roll his eyes. If Sora's stories are true, Riku considered himself quite the ladies' man back on Destiny Islands. Different strokes for different folks, of course, but honestly that kind of lecherous behavior makes the wizard quite uncomfortable.

"Always glad to have a fan," Lani says, strutting into the tunnel. She steps up into Riku's personal bubble, placing a hand against his chest. "Want me to sign something for ya?"

"Uh…"

Tel feels his eyebrow raise involuntarily. Apparently Riku's romantic reputation has been quite exaggerated, if the wide-eyed, borderline catatonic look he's giving the friendly bounty hunter is any indication.

"Hm," Lani says, taking a step back and regarding the silver-haired Keyblade wielder with a smirk. "As opening lines go, and I've heard a _lot_ of then, that's quite unique."

"Well, er…" Riku continues to stammer awkwardly. "What I meant to say there is… Was…"

"Nice moves out there," Telary interjects, gently pushing his friend aside. "And I mean that in a strictly platonic, non-innuendo way."

"I'm sure you do," Lani replies, looking the wizard up and down. "Happily involved." She fixes her gaze on the wizard's left hand. "I can spot a ring from a mile away."

"That's quite a talent in itself," Telary says.

"Keeps me out of trouble." She throws a saucy wink to the wizard. "Or helps me get into it, depending on the situation."

Hermes zooms into the tunnel, sparing Lani a rather lascivious look before directing his attention to the boys. "I'm afraid getting acquainted time is over, lads. You're up!"

"Nice meeting you," Telary cheerfully informs Lani, offering his hand to shake. She accepts, though her eyes are fixated on the clearly still-uncomfortable Riku.

"You as well," she replies. Letting go of Tel's hand, she places it back on Riku's shoulder, causing the young man's whole body to tremble in surprise. "Maybe by the next time we meet, you'll have found your tongue."

"N-next time," Riku repeats, apparently regaining at least some composure. "Sure thing."

"Oh, I sure hope I get the chance to go a few rounds with you." With a wink, the bounty hunter starts strutting up the tunnel. "In the ring or out of it. Your choice entirely."

Riku watches Lani goes until he can't see her anymore, and when he turns away it's to find Telary giving him an enigmatic look. "What?"

"And all this time I thought you were the cool one," he teases.

The silver-haired young man just glares in reply, shouldering past his partner out into the sunlit arena. "Oh, shut up!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Azlyn stands at the balcony's edge, idly watching as Riku and Telary's match begins. Their opponent is a large blue-skinned creature with a human-like upper torso and the legs of a horse. A centaur, Hermes had called it, named Nessus. He looks tough enough, but Azlyn is hardly worried about the pair. This match will be over before she can muster up any real interest.

Behind her, Sora is being dazzled by Icarus, the scrawny inventor pulling out design after design with much chattering and flourish. Azlyn only drops in occasionally, making sure things go smoothly. Well, and to veto Icarus's Sora-themed breast pump idea. It's good to have Sora engaged in some aspect of his own business, and what better way to develop ideas for eight-year olds than to just use the biggest kid you can find? Kairi's off by herself, doing some swordplay in the corner.

One problem down then, two to go. If Icarus can keep the ideas coming on actual merchandise, all that remains is securing their own place to sell the stuff, an easy enough feat, and manufacturing. That's a much stickier prospect, but hopefully doable. Maybe. Materiel won't be too cheap either, given the grandness of some of the inventor's projects.

The knight/business manager scowls. All this has really just happened _so_ fast, forcing her to think on her feet. A relatively simple matter in combat, but with decisions like these? Oh, it's a much harder prospect indeed.

Riku has managed to trick Nessus into headbutting one of the barrier posts, which means a resolution to this conflict can't be far behind. Azlyn turns from the balcony, heading for the exit.

"Where you going?" Sora asks, looking up from a set pf blueprints for some kind of miniature blimp toy.

"Taking a walk," she explains, a bit terse. Not waiting for a response, she stalks out into the corridor.

Azlyn's heels (four-inch) click against the stone floor as she walks the hallway, ideas sparking and dying in her head. Perhaps she could ask Hercules for another favor, but allowing someone that unfailingly honest and forthright to get too close to the analytical world of business is hardly the best idea. It's bad enough she's got Telary and the rest giving her disapproving looks every time she makes a pragmatic decision.

Here she is, all by herself in a shaky business no doubt filled with sharks lurking around every corner. As much as she believes in light and goodness and all that, it certainly would be nice to have someone on her side a bit more… morally flexible, as it were.

Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this case, literally.

"Hey, if it isn't the Keybrat's blonde battering ram," the smarmy, sarcasm-dripping voice of Hades says. Azlyn turns to see the Lord of the Dead standing in the corridor's shadows, what little light there is gleaming off his spiked teeth. "Ya look pretty down for somebody who's just had a windfall like yours. And believe me sister, I know from down."

"Well, success is sometimes hard to manage," Azlyn replies, fixing the god with a glare. "Not that you would know anything about that, huh?"

Hades chuckles, though there's little mirth in it. He glides a bit closer to Azlyn, oily as ever. "You've got a point, Hun," he admits, shrugging. "My whole life has just been one foiled scheme after another. I've played almost every angle I could find, with nothing to show for it. Which is why I think it might be time to make a change."

"Really?" Azlyn raises an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "And you're telling me this _why_?"

"Because," the Underworld's master replies, grinning again, "you're not like all those other goody-two-sandals you pal around with. You understand the score. Ya got business sense, Babe."

"You're very complimentary today," Azlyn says, wheels turning in the back of her mind. But perhaps not the _right_ wheels. "I figure that means something?"

Hades shrugs. "Could be. Could be."

Az shrugs right back. "Well, like you said, I've got business sense. But I also know what to expect from you by now."

"Do you really?" Hades asks, getting just the slightest bit closer. He waves a hand, and in puffs of smoke summons a table and two chairs. "Let's talk. Maybe afterwards, you'll find you've made an error in judgment."

For a long moment there's only silence, Azlyn gazing hard at the god before her. Like she said, she's dealt with Hades enough to assume that something's up. But maybe, she thinks, _just maybe_ , that could give her the edge she needs to outfox him.

Well, she thinks as she takes a deep breath and moves towards the table, she's about to find out.

 **After two COM updates, I'm back with another chapter of the Olympus arc!**

 **Just to run through some references made in this chapter, Mechanicles was actually a villain in the Aladdin animated series, but he was Greek themed and I thought he'd fit in here. Nessus is in the Hercules movie, the centaur who has Meg held hostage when Herc first saves her. Lani is a bounty hunter and minor antagonist from FF9. I just liked the character, and I wanted to establish how, despite his apparent coolness and charm, Riku's just a bit awkward with the ladies. That scene where he gets flustered with Shiki is one of the few parts of Dream Drop Distance I enjoyed. And Mechanicles' creation, the Guard Scorpion, is the first boss of FF7. Just a little easter egg I threw in. And of course Ba'Gamnan and his siblings are from FF12, showing up again the KttK universe.**

 **So, next time we have a few more coliseum matches, Gilgamesh and the bangaa show up again, and we find out just what deal Hades and Azlyn are making.**

 **Shoutouts to Bezerker21 and TheIrishWriter for their reviews, much appreciated to both of you. Well, until next time!**


	14. A Deal's A Deal

The coliseum crowd roars as Nessus the centaur falls, his eyes spinning from dizzily. Riku throws up a wave at his adoring public, hopping off the centaur's back with a smirk. Telary remains quiet and still, perfectly content to let someone else have this moment. Still, it does feel good to hear cheering directed at you.

"RIKU, RIKU, RIKU!" A rather large percentage of the crowd is chanting now, and Telary notes with some amusement that most of this contingent seem to be female. From the way Riku is reacting, it seems the silver-haired young man is only uncomfortable with female attention on an up close and personal level.

"There must just be something about those Keyblade, huh folks?" Hermes ribs the crowd, descending on the field with a broad smile. "Give it up once again for the team of Riku and Telary! They're going on to the next round!"

The victors are just exiting the arena, one of Riku's arms thrown around Tel's shoulder, when suddenly the wizard feels a chill race through his veins. They're only a few feet out from the exit tunnel, but he stops immediately in his tracks, looking up to the sky like a bloodhound with a scent.

Riku, feeling the abrupt stop, looks at the redhead and asks, "What's going on?"

Telary just shakes his head, a grimace slowly worming its way across his face. "Azlyn," he replies, as if that explains everything.

And apparently for Riku, it does. "She doing something stupid?"

"I'd prefer to say 'ill-advised'," the wizard counters, shrugging. "But yeah, basically." Sighing and shaking his head, Telary trudges off the field with Riku in tow.

Focused on their objective, the pair hardly even notice as they race past the next competitor in today's first round. Gilgamesh takes note of them, though. As potential opponents, allies of the Keybearer. The warrior's mind races, thinking of quick and effective ways to subdue both of them. They might have provided some challenge before, but after today's events things will be different.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his newly acquired sword, Gilgamesh marches onto the field.

Up above, Sora has been drawn out of his fascination with Icarus. At Kairi's urging, he comes to the balcony's edge, looking down as Gilgamesh takes the field.

" _This_ guy?" the Keybearer practically scoffs. "C'mon, Kairi. He's all talk!"

"And that 'talk' was about how he's determined to defeat you in single combat," the girl chides him gently. "Anyone who threatens your life deserves at least a little consideration." Grumbling a bit, Sora settles in to watch the match.

"Let's get the last match of this round outta the way folks!" Hermes declares, zipping down to the arena floor. "No Keyblades involved this time, but here's someone whose skill can hopefully make up for it… _Gilgamesh_!"

The crowd lets out a few cheers, that all seem cursory and not particularly enthusiastic. Gilgamesh takes it all in stride, hardly seeming to notice anything but the battle ahead. Whatever else he may be, this guys is serious about fighting.

"Regarding the match's opposing corner, I'm afraid we've had ourselves a last second dropout." The crowd boos loudly, Hermes nodding along sympathetically. Gilgamesh looks rather peeved as well. "I know, I know, it sucks right? We try to avoid cancellations unless there's been a serious injury, but something came up on our guy. On a related note, if anybody sees the proprietor of the taco cart parked outside gate C, tell him that management would like to have a word with him. Anyway, worry not folks, we've still got a match ready for you!"

That seems to get the crowd revved again, and Gilgamesh relaxes as well. He wishes to go to the finals, but to do so on forfeit hardly satisfies his warrior spirit.

At the other end of the arena, a group of burly coliseum employees wheel in a large metal box, completely closed in and revealing nothing of what's inside. But if all the thrashing and loud noises are any indication, whatever is in there seriously doesn't want to be. Gilgamesh regards his coming opponent with interest.

Finally the box reaches the fighting square, the employees pulling it quickly getting out of the way. Gilgamesh steps in the ring and the safety barriers go up. Only then do Hermes and the men on the ground seem able to relax.

"And here it is, today's challenger," Hermes narrates, expertly building up the audience's suspense. "Freshly plucked from deep within the Foreboding Woods, a creature so vile and terrible we almost considered disqualifying it on principle! Let's see if the warrior Gilgamesh can stand a ghost of a chance against the fatal, the floral… _Marlboro_!"

The metal box's four sides fall away with a loud _crash,_ unleashing the beast within. A mass of writhing, dark green tentacles support a large head that's mostly mouth. At least three rows of razor-sharp teeth gleam inside the creature's mouth, and when it lets out a roar some kind of foul smoke emerges into the air. The creature looks just as fearsome as any Heartless Sora has faced, and if the crowd's gasps are any indication, it's gotten them all startled out of their usual mindless cheer.

"Well that looks…" Sora says, searching for an appropriate word and finding none.

"Icky," Kairi comments, grimacing.

"Ooh, marlboro," Icarus declares, shaking his head and making a sucking noise with his teeth. "Nasty customer, only found in the scariest parts of the woods. Some say they were the goddess Demeter's only failure. Of course, when you ask most people about a marlboro, they just say 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH'!"

Gilgamesh doesn't seem to have gotten the same memo as everyone else. His cloak twitches to the side, his arm emerging holding a sword. A rather familiar sword, actually…

Sora's eyes go wide, and beside him he hears Tel's voice say, "Uh, why does that guy have Cloud's sword?"

It is indeed the mysterious blond warrior's Buster sword that Gilgamesh is holding, looking as oversized as ever as it gleams in the light. Then, his second arm emerges, holding yet another familiar weapon…

"A gunblade?" Sora blurts, blinking just to make sure he's seeing things correctly. "How the hell did he get _that_?"

The match begins before Hermes can make any official announcement. A flurry of tentacle-vines whip towards Gilgamesh, who stands his ground admirably. As the first pair approach, the red-garbed warrior swings the Buster sword with as much effort as anyone else might employ a flyswatter. With a loud _snap_ , three inches of the attacking vines go flying.

The marlboro roars in rage, more tentacles lashing out at its opponent. Gilgamesh takes a step back to dodge, whirling the gunblade in his left hand with considerable flourish. Once again, the green limbs are severed. As the plant monster roars again, Gilgamesh starts moving forward. Swinging both blades in a smooth rhythm, he cuts through the vines as if he's merely weeding out his vegetable garden.

More enraged than ever (and not exactly without good reason), the creature goes for a different tactic. It gathers in a deep breath, exhaling and releasing another foul cloud. It hits Gilgamesh head on, halting his advance with its foulness. He buries his mouth and nose deeper into the red high collar he wears, but still stumbles backwards.

Confident in its enemy's confusion, the marlboro's mass springs forward, opening its mouth once again. Not to employ any stinking breath this time, but to bite down and put all of those sharp teeth to proper use. But, even mostly blinded and near-gagging, Gilgamesh retains plenty of foresight. With a grunt that's audible even from where Sora is watching, the red-cloaked swordsman thrusts both blades up into the roof of his wild opponent's mouth.

The plant monster tries to clamp down, but with sheer strength Gilgamesh holds it jaws steadily open. A tentacle whips out into his torso, but the warrior remains unmoved. He merely twists his blades, reminding the loathsome creature that all the leverage in this fight is now his. Or perhaps more than that, if the way the marlboro slumps forward is any indication. Gilgamesh withdraws both blades from the monster's mouth, moving out of the way and letting it fall to the stone ground. Lifeless.

The crowd starts cheering the moment the marlboro hits dirt, Hermes hovering down towards the arena with a slick grin. Gilgamesh's unnerving calm apparently doesn't extend to post-battle, as he loudly cheers ad thrusts his blades (still covered in nasty green goop) into the air.

"Well, it looks like you've won the crowd's favor in a hurry there, Gil," Hermes congratulates the warrior. "Anything you'd like to say to your newly adoring public?"

"This has been but the slightest preview of my warrior skills!" Gilgamesh declares, the crowd seeming to be very into his bravado. "Rest assured, my aim is to compete at the highest level, and defeat that boy you all seem to love so much. The Keyblade master Sora!"

The crowd cheers, already salivating at the very idea of their new favorite hero facing off against the warrior. Hermes, if the gleam in his eye is any indication, is quite intrigued by the idea as well. Perhaps certain arrangements could be made…

Up in their private balcony, Sora and his allies exchange worried glances. "Seems like this guy's gotten a lot tougher since we last saw him," Kairi points out, shaking her head. "Glad he wasn't operating at this level when _I_ was facing him."

"But what's with those swords?" Sora asks, frowning as he drops into a chair. "Those were Cloud and Leon's swords, practically their signatures. What would this guy be doing with them?"

"Maybe we should contact Leon during the break," Telary suggests. "See if what Gilgamesh was wielding is the real deal in his case at least."

Riku looks around the area, a grimace slowly forming on his lips. "We can do that in a minute, Tel. I remind you that we may have another problem on our hands?'"

"Oh, that?" The wizard snorts out a laugh. "I was just being dramatic, I think. I mean, c'mon, like I could _really_ have this internal sense that tells me when my fiancée is about to do something that could potentially get us all in trouble."

"Probably you're right," Riku replies, though the sarcasm is evident in every word. "That's just silly, right Az?" He pauses a moment, letting the silence sink in. "Huh. That's kind of weird that she's not here, isn't it? Hey Sora, Kairi, did Azlyn tell you she was going somewhere?"

"Uh, she stepped out for a walk a few minutes ago," Kairi says, thinking back with a slight frown. "Didn't say where she was going though."

"Actually, it seemed like she was acting pretty shifty," Sora adds thoughtfully.

Telary sighs, head sinking into his hands. "We may not win the tournament, Riku," he mutters sadly, "but if there's some kind of worlds recording for hating to be right, I'm a lock for it!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

"You've got to be kidding me." Azlyn stands up from the negotiation table, pacing back and forth. After a minute, she stops, slamming both hands on the tabletop. "This crap is _such_ a blatantly obvious scheme, I feel kind of insulted that you're even offering it to me!"

"Like I told ya," Hades explains, calm and collected, "this whole back and forth good vs. evil thing is wearing me thin. I don't know if ya noticed, but I'm losing hair down here. Half an inch since last year. I need a simple deal, or frankly the only glow I cast'll be the gleaming light off the top of my bald head."

Azlyn snorts a little as she pictures that image. But one moment of mirth is all she allows herself before returning to seriousness. "Say I believe you, and take the deal straight up. How do I know you won't pull your usual shifty sabotage crap?"

"It's all spelled out on my end, doll," the Lord of the Underworld declares, hands open in a classic "innocent" gesture. "From the second you take the deal, I swear to not pull one single trick inside that coliseum. All your boy Sora has to do is take home the big trophy, and the Underworld'll crank out your tourist-trap crap like it's brimstone."

"Yeah, yeah, and if you win the rights, and the profits, all go right to your hands," Azlyn says, grimacing at the thought of that happening. All her hard work down the drain. On the other hand, the sheer thrill of getting such an immensely profitable service for nothing… Well, it's a temptation. But to give in to it, even when she knows it's not smart? Could she really love munny _that_ much?

"C'mon, Blondie," Hades says impatiently, rolling his eyes. "I know that look, I've seen it a hundred times on a hundred faces. You're gonna take the deal, you know it and I know it, so just go ahead. Take it."

And that's the thing, isn't it? Too easy as it may seem, Azlyn has seen her friends pull themselves out of disaster after disaster with nary a scratch. So what, if Hades has some wily scheme to play here? It's nothing they haven't seen before, right? It's kind of betting against her own man, in a very literal sense here, but surely Riku would've screwed up he and Tel's chances eventually? It's as good a deal as she's gonna get, and all of her business-instincts cry out to reach out and take it.

She just has to ignore a few nagging friendship ones to do it. Just as she's reaching out her hand for Hades's open one, Azlyn stops. This probably isn't right, is it? In the back of her head, Telary's voice is _screaming_ for her to stop.

"Something wrong?" Hades asks, his voice cold. "Second thoughts?"

Well, if this isn't a fine moment to grow a conscience? Really, this deal is so overtly simplistic, such an easy maneuver, wouldn't it be worse to _not_ take it? Despite their token protests, certainly her friends are becoming accustomed to this lifestyle. What kind of person would she be to deprive them of an even greater one?

"Please," she scoffs, carefully shrugging like she hasn't a care in the world. "Something like this, I'd have to be brain dead to pass up!"

The contract rolls itself out on the table before her, the dotted line at its bottom practically gleaming. A sudden urge to sign immediately fills Azlyn, but she fights it down. Scrooge McDuck wouldn't sign a contract without reading it, and she sure as hell isn't going to either. All in all though, it looks like she needn't have bothered. Nothing stands out on paper that Hades didn't say aloud. No interference inside the arena, no secret plot to get Sora to kill Hercules. It should probably be suspicious, something this straight forward. But Azlyn's not complaining.

With only just the slightest hesitation, she scribbles her signature down on the line. Munny, here she comes.

"Well, I guess a deal's a deal," Hades says, leaning back in his throne with a satisfied smirk. "Looking forward to see if your boy holds up your end."

"He hasn't lost a coliseum match yet," Azlyn points out, a sudden feeling of smugness rushing over her. A very pleasant feeling at that. "Face it, man, you just made the worst deal of your life!"

The Underworld's ruler just shrugs. That satisfied smirk hasn't left his face since Azlyn signed on the dotted line. "I hope so, for the kid's sake. I mean, it sure would suck if his winning streak were interrupted just after his soul got sold."

Azlyn sputters, her entire body convulsing in surprise. " _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY_!" she screams, slamming both palms down on the table. Despite its sturdy stone make, tiny cracks spiderweb out from the points of impact.

"You didn't think I brought you down here to get the trademark on some rinky-dink souvenirs, did ya?" Hades chuckles, shaking his head. "Please, honey, these are the big leagues. I play for keeps, you should've known that by now."

"I can't sell Sora's _soul_ ," Azlyn protests, fighting hard against the sudden urge to hyperventilate. "I mean, I just manage his business, I don't…"

"Well, it wasn't all you, really," Hades explains, pulling out a piece of paper. Sora's signature is on it. "That kid really loves giving back to the fans. Turns out, he'll sign just about anything you put in front of him, if a cute kid's doing the shoving. Isn't it comforting to know that this isn't _all_ your screw-up?"

Somehow, Azlyn doesn't think the others will see it that way. Certainly dear Riku won't. She'll be lucky not to get a Keyblade to the face if this goes sideways.

"But hey, this could all be a moot point, right?" Hades says, shrugging. "It's like you said, Sora's never lost a match. Maybe my champion this time will take him out, but…"

"You can't have a _champion_!" Azlyn almost screeches. "You said you wouldn't…"

"The contract states that I wouldn't interfere once you signed it. I set my boy up weeks ago. I always put someone in the games, just in case." He smirks. "Foresight's a marvelous thing, and I've got a direct line. Well, when those shriveled old harpies cooperate."

"Well, I still wouldn't get so smug," she says, mustering up all the threat she can pack in a few words. "Champion or not, you're going down."

"You better hope so," Hades says as smoke begins to curl out from behind his throne. It spreads out across the room, growing so thick that Azlyn can no longer see anything but choking blackness. When it fades, she is gone.

"Nice maneuver there, boss," Pain congratulates his lord, bowing obsequiously.

"Yeah, sure, great one!" Panic concurs. A moment later though, a worried expression crosses the imp's face. "But, uh, she was kinda right about the whole 'Sora's never lost' thing."

"I know, boys, I know," Hades replies, smooth as ever. "But relax, okay? I've accounted for the Keybrat's winning streak. After all, can't win if ya can't compete."

"How are you gonna pull that off, your Most High Lowliness?" Pain asks. "You said you wouldn't interfere with…"

"Anything that went on _inside_ the arena," the god finishes, holding up a finger. "Never said anything about nabbing the kid once he's _outside_ the coliseum, now did I?"

"Huh," is all Panic has to say, scratching his chin in thought. "You really are a master at these things, aren't you? And here all this time I was just agreeing with you because I thought you'd fry me."

Luckily for the imp, Hades is too caught up in the glory of his sinisterness to clearly hear the comment. "Huh?"

Panic swallows thickly. "Nothing. Didn't say a thing!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Another tournament, another fight with Ba'Gamnan and his slimy siblings. It's kind of nice, Sora thinks as he faces off against the bounty hunter, how in such a wild and crazy universe, some things can remain steady and constant. Night is falling, the arena now illuminated by large fires in pots rather than the sun above.

He spares a quick glance to the left, where Kairi is dueling with Rinok. Holding her Keyblade in one hand, the redhead weaves a defense that blocks and smacks away any swing or stab that comes too close. The female fighters move across the arena, focused on each other.

Leaving Sora to deal with the other two, engaging in a duel with Ba'Gamnan similar to Kairi's, and meanwhile dodging or knocking away bolts from Bwagi's long-range weapon. Ducking under a swing of Ba'Gamnan's odd, sawblade-on-a-stick weapon, Sora quickly whirls his Keyblade to block a projectile. The block manages to catch Ba'Gamnan in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

With a momentary respite from physical combat, Sora rushes for Bwagi. The bangaa visibly panics, firing off a trio of bolts that have no chance of hitting the Keybearer. One goes so wide it's a miracle Ba'Gamnan isn't hit by it, while two quick swings keep the others from piercing Sora. Another better-aimed bolt comes right for his head, but quickly the boy turns his run into a slide. Skidding to a stop at the bangaa's feet, Sora stands and simultaneously deals a devastating vertical blow. It hits Bwagi in the chin, sending him flying up a few feet before he crashes back down, unconscious. His part in the match done, the bangaa teleports to the sidelines in a flash.

Footsteps behind him indicate that Sora doesn't have long to gloat. He whirls around, a perfect one-eighty that leaves him in the perfect position to hold up the Keyblade to block Ba'Gamnan's blade. He quickly backs up, the whirling steel clashing with the Keyblade's metal shaft and throwing up sparks. Regaining his feet, the Keybearer's duel continues on.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Up above, Riku and Telary watch their friends, both settled back into chairs and allowing themselves to be fanned and massaged. Azlyn quietly walks in, stopping at the balcony's edge and leaning over the railing to watch the match below. Sora looks to be doing well, which is good. More good than he knows.

"Oh, hey there Az," Telary says, politely waving off the girl attending to him. He sits up, stomach swirling a bit as he remembers his earlier bad feeling. Hopefully, he can root out its cause without sounding like he was expecting her to do something bad. "Have a nice walk?"

"Great one," she replies, just a hair too quickly. "Good for my legs and upper back, plus it has heart benefits that…"

"So, what incredibly stupid thing did you do while you were gone?" Riku asks, his voice a little bumpy from the massage he's currently receiving.

"Riku!" Telary admonishes the silver-haired young man. Shaking his head, he apologizes to Azlyn. "Sorry, he's just…"

"Cranky because you lost your second match?" Azlyn interrupts, blurting it out in a rush that sounds suspicious even to Riku.

"Uh, no," Tel replies warily. "We won. Going to the semifinals so, uh, woohoo. And all that."

"That's good," Azlyn says, giving no indication of the flip her stomach just did. "I want you two to go as far as you can. A win for you would be, uh, a win for us all."

Telary sighs, preparing himself for a serious discussion. "Okay, Az…"

"Wow, Kairi's really holding her won down there!" the knight declares, spinning back to the railing. "We gotta watch. Would be rude if we didn't, right?"

That hardly comforts Telary, but he shuts his mouth anyway.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Kairi is moving as fast as she can, eyes darting quickly back and forth as she tries to anticipate one blade or another. She tries a kick to Rinok's shin, but the bangaa steps back to avoid it. The minor opening this creates gives the Princess of Heart a chance to change the battle's momentum. Taking her blade's hilt in both hands, she delivers a hard swing downward. Scowling, Rinok brings up her knives, crossed in an X-shape that neatly intercepts the downward strike.

From there it's a struggle of brute strength, and judging by the look of the lizard woman's upper body, not one that's going to end up in Kairi's favor. She has mere seconds to think of some advantageous way of disengaging.

Luckily, _physical_ strength isn't the only kind Kairi possesses. Sometimes, having a brother who's an accomplished wizard can be of great use. Like now, when all it takes is a short mental exercise and a muttered word to surround her body in flame.

Rinok screeches in surprise, then in pain as well as the fire begins to lick at her mostly-bare torso. The bangaa takes several steps back, wincing as she checks herself over for burns. She doesn't find any, but soon finds herself covered in something far worse.

Kairi.

The redhead leaps forward, planting a shoe firmly in Rinok's chest. Using a maneuver she's seen Azlyn employ many times, she takes the strike's momentum and uses it, flipping backwards through the air. She lands, then darts forward with her Keyblade drawn back in both hands. Grunting, she swings the blunt blade right into her opponent's chin.

Ba'Gamnan hears Rinok fall, grimacing as he quickly realizes there's only one bangaa standing. Something's gonna have to turn this match around soon, and it won't be some lame back-and-forth duel with the spike-haired kid. It's really no surprise things ended up this way, what with his partners being his cowardly brother and a good-for-nothing _female_! Nothing but troubles, the lot of…

An idea sparks in the bounty hunter's brain. It's a cheap move, but of course that's nothing to a lizard-man like himself. Ba'Gamnan feints a blow to Sora's head. At the last possible second, the bangaa reverses and hits the whelp in the knee with the blunt end of his staff. The Keybearer winces, his knee buckling just slightly. Ba'Gamnan quickly turns, running away in the split second before Sora recovers.

He hoofs it over to Kairi, who's still awash in her victory over Rinok. A bit too awash, as it happens. Smirking, Ba'Gamnan smashes into her back. Kairi goes down, leaving the bangaa standing triumphantly over her.

Sora runs forward, but after a single step his opponent speaks. "I'd be careful were I you, boy," Ba'Gamnan smugly declares. Steadying his staff in both hands, the lizard-man slowly lowers the saw-blade end to about a foot over the prone Kairi's neck. "One move, and your girlfriend here won't be much for smooching. On account of she won't have any head to do it with!"

The coliseum crowd gasps. Surely something like that wouldn't be allowed in a clean, honest games like this one. But Hermes makes no move to stop it, nor do any lightning bolts come crashing down, so they suppose it must be a legal move. Though a slimy one.

""Not so…!" Kairi begins to say, pushing herself up. Unfortunately, Ba'Gamnan is just as twitchy as advertised. Luckily, he just kicks her instead of pulling a full-on Robespierre. She falls back down, losing consciousness.

A bad move on Ba'Gamnan's part, as suddenly his hostage is teleported to safety, and all the leverage she might have bought him is gone.

"Didn't think that one through, huh?" Sora says, smirking. The bounty hunter opens his mouth to reply, but the Keybearer is on him before he can. With a loud grunt and a mighty swing, Sora wins the match.

Of course the crowd goes crazy for their favorite champ, but somehow Sora doesn't even register it. All he can see is Kairi, standing on the sidelines and failing to hide a look of disappointment.

"Another big win for our boy, huh folks?" Hermes calls up to the crowd, putting a friendly arm around the Keybearer's shoulder. The boy jumps, returning from his thoughts to actual reality. "Not only does he manage to win in style, but keep his fair damsel in…"

"Hey!" Sora yelps indignantly. "Kairi's no damsel, that's an awful thing to say. She took care of that lady lizard, and she's been a huge help to me a bunch of times. Just because she had one bad match doesn't mean…"

"Remember, all you bangaa yungin's…!" Ba'Gamnan interrupts, shouldering Sora aside. "I may have lost today, but we ain't a species of loser! Bangaa are a great people, good enough to be on mugs and t-shirts, which are available at the Bangaa Bros. Officially Licensed Kiosk…"

"Wow, a lotta great commentary from our competitors!" Hermes interrupts, gesturing for the crowd to get loud and put this awkwardness behind them. "Well, that's today's final match folks! Be sure to come back tomorrow for the final, and be safe out there tonight!"

Seeing Kairi already halfway to the tunnel, Sora jogs to catch up with her. She graces him with a smile. "Thanks for trying to stand up for me out there," she says.

Sora shrugs. "I couldn't let them say that stuff about you. You know that I really do think you're becoming a great Keyblade wielder, right? That I'm glad to have you by my side this tournament? That…"

"Mr. Sora, Mr. Sora!" a vaguely familiar young voice cries out as the pair enter the tunnel. Looking down, Sora sees one of the boys who'd asked for his autograph after the first match. The plump one who'd done all the talking.

"Uh, this isn't really the time for another autograph," the Keybearer says as gently as possible.

"It isn't that," the boy says, shaking his head frantically. "It's my friend, he's in trouble! We were playing outside the coliseum, one of the parts where there's still construction, and a bunch of stuff fell down, and I can't get him out!"

"Oh," Sora says, grimacing. "That's terrible! Don't worry, me and Kairi can…"

The boy scoffs, taking both teens quite aback. "I need a hero, sir. Not his stupid _girlfriend_!"

"Okay, that is _so_ not the right way to…!" Sora begins, stepping up to the boy despite how small and cute he is.

"Just go," Kairi says with a sigh. "The kid needs help, and obviously he only needs one hero. I'll meet you up at the suite."

"But…" Sora protests. Kairi doesn't seem to care, walking away. He glares down at the kid. "I'll help your friend, but after that we're gonna have a serious talk about respecting adults. And women! And, uh, and _redheads_!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Talk already!" Riku orders, fighting hard against the urge to just summon his Keyblade and _force_ out a confession from the knight. "Tell us what you're hiding."

"It really would be a huge help, Az," Telary says, playing good cop. "If there's a problem, I'm sure we can fix it. You just need to say it. I promise I won't get mad."

"And I can pretty much guarantee that _I_ will!" Riku chimes in. "All that's left to be determined is how much."

"What is going on here?" Kairi says, walking onto the balcony. Icarus comes in behind her, carrying all the wrapped coliseum concessions he can handle.

"Azlyn did something on her 'walk'," Riku explains, angrily eyeing the girl in question. "She won't say what though."

"I was just waiting until everyone was here, alright?" Azlyn says, indignant but composed. She raises an eyebrow at Kairi. "Uh, where's your boyfriend. This kinda concerns him too. It _mostly_ concerns him, in fact." That revelation only hardens Riku's glare.

"Oh, uh, he had to go help someone," Kairi explains flippantly, trying not to show the hurt that kid's words had caused. "A little boy got trapped by in a construction site outside?"

Telary frowns. "What construction? I though the coliseum was finished?"

"It is," Phil answers, walking in without sensing even a hint of the situation's tension. "No new construction is in the works, far as I know."

"Wait," Azlyn interjects, holding up a hand as the color drains from her face. "Did you say he went _outside_ the coliseum? Like, off the grounds?"

Kairi shrugs. "I don't know. Probably."

"Why does that concern you so much, Azlyn?" Telary asks gently.

"Yeah, _why_?" Riku repeats, anything but gentle.

"Uh, well," the knight answers, wiping some nervous sweat from her brow. "Y'know how you were all on my case about how much I cared about munny? Well, it turns out that you mighta had a good point there…"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora slowly opens his eyes, awareness returning to his body. Which is actually kind of unfortunate, considering the pain on the back of his head. It's actually kind of familiar, which does _not_ say flattering things about his overall lifestyle.

Looking around, the boy determines that he's in some kind of caver. It's an odd one though, with a sheer white floor, and walls that seem to have bones laid right into them. Though, weirdly enough, he thinks this is a place he recognizes. When he finally realizes _why_ , the Keybearer springs to his feet.

"Hey there kiddo," a familiar smug voice echoes all around the chamber. Sora looks for its source, but finds no one. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Sure is, Hades," Sora practically spits. "Though, technically I still aren't seeing you. Why don't you come down here and we can do this face to face?"

"Brave, aren't ya?" In a puff of nasty black smoke, the Underworld's ruler appears in the cavern. "I guess you're forgetting a little something, eh?"

And then, Sora notices the bone-deep fatigue he's felt once before. Just to be sure, he summons the Keyblade. Sure enough, its weight almost sends him crashing back to the ground. "The curse of the Underworld…"

"Sure thing, Keyboy," Hades confirms, grinning ear-to-ear. "A hero up _there_ , a zero down _here_! And, if I'm not mistaken, it should feel quite a bit worse now, after big bro Zeusy made you all 'picture in the stars' official during your last visit."

"What do you want?" Sora demands, though his tone is dull and lifeless. Suddenly, his legs don't feel able to support him. Grunting, the Keybearer falls back on his butt.

Hades shrugs. "For now, just your simple sparkling presence. Once the Nutmeg Cup I done, and you're mine full time…"

"Excuse me?" Sora blurts, briefly getting a second win.

"Oh, didn't Blondie tell you?" Hades asks, chuckling. Waving his hand, the god summons a large piece of paper. "She sold you up the river, all for just a little more coin. If you lose the cup, which I can only imagine will happen if you're stuck down here during the finals, I get to keep your heroic little soul in perpetuity."

"Lock me up forever?"

The god shakes his head vigorously. "Where would the fun be in that? No, you'd see the world above again. In fact, you'd still be competing in games. After all, you're the guy I've seen come closest to besting Herc! Win-win, right? You get a rematch, _I_ get a dead nephew/nemesis!"

"My f-friends!" the Keybearer protests weakly. "They won't let you get away with this! They'll come for me as soon as they find me gone, and then…"

"Well it might be a bit, actually," Hades interrupts. "Y'see, when the sun goes down the spirits get especially restless around here. That's why the Underworld closes up shop at sundown. Which, if my calculations are correct, was about an hour ago. Guess we're having ourselves a sleepover, huh?"

Sora grimaces. If that's the case, he's in for a long night. Sure, the gang will be down here as soon as they can, but still, the thought of spending a night alone in the Underworld…

"And by the time I open up again, it'll probably be too late anyway," his captor continues. "I mean, without _both_ members of your team present, that's an automatic forfeit! Too bad there's only one of you, huh?"

The spiky-haired hero can hardly even respond to that. Maybe the Underworld's curse is draining strength from his optimism too, but things do seem kind of hopeless. Quite hopeless indeed. The one, very small, bright spot in all of this is that at least he isn't Azlyn, having to deal with…

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Okay, Riku, put her down now!" Telary yelps, grabbing the silver-haired Keybearer's arm and trying to force him to open up the fist currently holding the lapels of Azlyn's jacket. "C'mon, nice and…"

"I have tried _really_ hard to not slide back into old, dark habits," Riku seethes, completely ignoring all of his friends' attempts to calm him down. "I should have known that _you_ would be the one to finally push me too far!"

Rolling her eyes, Kairi shoves her friend in the chest. Shocked, he releases the knight. Azlyn slides down the wall onto her butt, her eyes wide with leftover fear.

"This isn't helping," Kairi reminds him firmly. "Yeah, Azlyn messed up big time…"

" _Huge_ ," Telary concurs through clenched teeth. The knight can't even _look_ at him, head in her hands.

"But it's not like she's the first person here to do that, is she?"

The fight drains out of Riku, a slight chill running up his spine. That was and oddly low blow for Kairi to take, but it worked. The anger isn't gone, but he manages to put it in a place where it might at least be useful.

"I'm so sorry, guys," Azlyn apologizes, shaking her head sadly. "I… Hades tricked me. I knew he was trying something, I should've… I should…"

"Save your apologies for Sora," Telary tells her curtly. "Right now, we need to come up with a plan to get him back. He'll be held in the Underworld, right?"

"Most likely," Phil replies, nodding. "Which is a problem in itself right now. Underworld closes down for business completely at night. No spirits out, no mortals in 'til sunrise."

"So we'll have to wait for the morning," Telary says, slowly thinking things over. "And, of course we'll need the Olympus Stone if we don't want to get hit with the full brunt of the Underworld curse. Phil, we gave the stone back to Herc. Do you know if…?"

"Well," the satyr replies, "word through the Olympian grapevine is that Hermes borrowed the stone to impress a date he was taking down there a few days ago. Probably still has it, that blue weasel. Only thing ya can count on him for is message delivery and dumb jokes."

"Can you get us a meeting with him?" Telary asks. Phil nods affirmatively, but adds that it probably won't be until tomorrow. "Good, that should work out then."

"We'll have to do something about the tournament," Kairi points out. Turning to Phil, she asks, "Sora and I's team can't compete without _both_ of us there, right?"

He sighs. "Technically you could. But once you go a round without Sora, he's outta the running and you're competing solo."

"Which I can't do, because Hades's deal specifies that _Sora_ needs to be the tournament's winner." Kairi frowns. "Which means that, somehow, we've got to come up with a fake Sora that can fool the judges."

"That might be easier than we think," Telary chimes in. "I mean, how much detail can Herc and his dad see when they're sitting all the way up on those clouds?"

"We'll still need a pretty close approximation," Kairi says. "We can do somebody up with a few items from the gift shop, but he'll still need to be the same basic height and body type."

"Okay, okay!" proclaims a boisterous voice from behind the group. They all turn to see Icarus, standing tall with a hand on his chest. "Simmer down everyone, no need to beg. Of _course_ I'll do it!"

"You?" Riku asks with considerable amusement. He regards the wiry little inventor with a critical eye.

"Come to think of it," Telary says, stepping up and examining Icarus, who's still preening. "Y'know, with the hair and a little lift in his shoes, that could work."

"Oh, happy day!" The inventor jumps up and clicks his heels together. "I'm mainly know for my genius inventions, but as a matter of fact I did some work in the school drama department. I remember this one time, junior year…"

"Save it," Riku harshly interrupts. He sighs, leaning against a wall. "Well, I guess this means my debut tournament's a bust. Thanks a lot, Az…" Looking down to the spot where the knight was just sitting, he finds that she's gone.

Telary jogs out in to the corridor, just in time to see his fiancée walking away dejectedly. Frowning, he rushes to catch up with her.

"Go away, Tel," she snaps at him, eyes focused downward. "I feel bad enough right now without you…"

"Hey," the wizard declares seriously, grabbing at Az's arm. His other hand goes underneath her chin, lifting up her head until their eyes meet. "It's okay. I mean, yeah, you _monumentally_ messed up. Like, seriously."

"Gee, thanks…" Azlyn deadpans.

Her fiancée shrugs. "Sorry, but it's true. You might now have known the full implications of what you were doing, but…" He sighs, shaking his head.

Azlyn doesn't let him say anything else, backing away from his touch. She doesn't look any happier or more relaxed, but at least her eyes are focused on him. "This is my mistake, regardless of whatever other crap I did or didn't know. Somehow, _I've_ gotta find a way to fix this."

"Az, we _all_ can…"

"No," the knight interrupts, shaking her head fiercely. "Like I said, it was my screw-up. Which means the fix has got to be on me. I don't know _how_ yet, but… I _will_ make this right."

Before Telary has the chance to say anything else, his fiancée turns and takes off down the hall at top speed. He watches her go, praying that she'll be as good as her word. In his heart, Telary knows that she will be.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Now _this_ has been a good day!" Hades declares, leaning back against the large rock serving as the current lock to the Underdrome. The place had been sealed right back up by Zeus after its brief revival, but Hades hadn't minded all that much. Especially now that it provided him a convenient place to stash his prisoner.

"But, uh, Your Lord Most Low Hades?" Panic speaks up, meekly raising one hand. "You know that his friends are going to try to rescue him, right?"

Hades rolls his eyes. "Uh, _duh_! They're heroes, it's what they do. That kind of tenacity is incredibly annoying, sure, but at least they're predictable. Don't worry, boys, this place is gonna be locked down tighter than Ares' abs. They may punch through eventually, sure, but by then the deal will be in place, and the kid is _mine_!"

"How marvelous for you."

Hades tenses up, imminently aware of who just spoke. Maleficent steps out of the shadows, regarding the god with her usual cool gaze. She's the only one woman in all the worlds whose mere _presence_ can make even his blue skin crawl. Especially after…

"Uh, hey there Mal," Hades says in greeting, giving her a small bow that doesn't come off quite as mocking as intended. "Been a while, huh? Looking good. Do something different with your horns?"

The witch roll her eyes. "Spare me. It would seem that, by this time tomorrow, the Keybearer may yet be yours. I've come to discuss a trade."

Hades winces. "Uh, well, I guess something could be arranged. I mean, first I'll need the brat to kill Hercules, but…"

"Use him for what petty purpose you will," Maleficent concedes with a shrug. "It was your clever thinking that granted this boon, after all. But, when his work for you is finished… Let us merely say that I have plans of my own for him."

"Always working an angle, aren't ya?" Hades chuckles nervously. "That's what I like about you, y'know!"

"Again, your flattery is transparently insincere." Despite her disapproving, bored tone, the jade-skinned woman is smiling. "Though I suppose the real compliment is that you feel the need to employ such tactics at all. I take it then, you know of…?"

"Oh yeah," the god replies. "Honestly, I feel kinda dumb that it took me so long to realize _why_ you came back."

Maleficent smirks, pleased. "So, might we be able to come to an arrangement regarding Sora?"

Hades shrugs. "Long as I can have the kid kills Herc dead, he's all yours. Though, out of sheer curiosity, what exactly _are_ you…?" A poignant glare from the witch is all it takes to kill the words dead in Hades' throat. "Your business entirely, I understand."

"I take it you have the means to stop anyone who might object to your possession of Sora?" Maleficent asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hades smiles slickly. "Oh, you don't have to worry on that score, Mal. The measures I got in place, well, I guess the best way to describe them would be… Titanic."

 **Happy New Year, everybody! Aren't you glad I emerged from my mild hangover to gift you this chapter? This Olympus Coliseum story honestly isn't quite turning like I hoped it would, but still I forge onward! My hope is to get KttK III rolling by spring, which means finishing this and two other parts, plus Chain of Memories.**

 **Anyway, shoutout to TheIrishWriter for his review of the last chapter. As always, it's great to hear from my readers! Until next time!**


	15. Crowd Pleaser

Riku, Telary, and Kairi watch the sun come up from the balcony outside Kairi's suite, none of them feeling as good about the luxury they'd enjoyed as they did yesterday, before all this mess. According to the attendants, Azlyn had been in the house last night. But she certainly hadn't slept with Telary, and no one's seen her this morning either.

On one hand, Telary can't help but feel that his fiancée's period of self-imposed exile is a good thing. After all, goodness knew what Riku might do if he cornered her. But, whatever she did, he still misses her by his side.

"I know you're upset," Kairi says, placing her hand over his comfortingly. "But you've got to eat, Telary. We've got a big day coming up."

"I know," the wizard agrees with a sigh, cutting away a portion of his omelette before stuffing it almost reluctantly in his mouth. "I still can't believe we actually have to _compete_ today before we can go rescue Sora."

"Hades' deal was pretty tight in a lot of aspects," Riku says with a scowl. His food is already completely gone, devoured eagerly and angrily. "His non-interference clause cut both ways. If we do anything to disrupt the tournament's schedule, like postponing or dropping out, he already wins."

"We'll work around that," Telary says with a small shrug. Frowning, he puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's you I'm worried about, Kairi."

The Princess of Heart shakes her head, leaning back. "Normally, I'd tell you to knock it off," she says, chuckling darkly. "Give the big speech about how I can 'handle myself'. But today, I really am feeling the pressure."

"Fear not, my crimson-haired _compadre_!" Icarus declares with his usual gusto. He's already wearing his mock-Sora uniform, the wig sitting in his lap as he eats. "For I shall be there to watch your back." The inventor snorts, rearranging the fruit on his plate into some design only he seems to be able to decipher. "Oh boy, does this bring back memories. I used to get into these kind of scrapes all the time back in school, with Herc. I remember this one time, when we found out the school receptionist was a _literal_ harpy…"

"Uh, Icarus," Kairi gently interrupts. "Maybe this isn't the best time. After all, don't you have to, uh, mentally prepare for your performance as Sora today?"

Icarus nods, screwing up his face in concentration as he slaps the Sora wig over his own unruly locks. After a moment, he opens his eyes, dashingly mounts the breakfast table and declares, "My friends are my power!"

The others remain silent, staring up at him with blank faces.

"Actually," Riku finally says, after the inventor plops back down in his chair, "that wasn't too bad!"

"Still," Telary says, "maybe try and keep from talking as much as you possibly can, hm?" Standing up, the wizard makes his way over Icarus. Pulling up the inventor's wig, he plucks out a few strands of hair.

"Ouch!" Icarus protests, leaping up in his seat. "What's the big idea, huh?"

"We're going to need to switch you out for the real deal Sora at some point, right?" the wizard explains, pulling out a small vial and placing the hair inside. "After all, the deal specifically stipulates that _he_ win the tournament. So I consulted with master Donald, and he helped me research a new teleportation spell. And before anyone asks, it isn't powerful enough to free Sora from the Underworld. In mystical terms, that place is a fortress. Anyway, once we have Sora, if you and Kairi are in a match, all I have to do is cast the spell and switch the two of you out."

"And you're sure that, through all of this, none of the tournament officials, Hercules included, are going to notice any of this?" Kairi asks with a raised eyebrow. "Seems a little too good to be true."

"It isn't like we have a better plan," her brother replies with a shrug. "And their vantage point _is_ rather far away. I wanted to tell Herc, but honestly I'm worried just how far 'non-interference' extends. Hermes we can probably trick more easily, considering he'll be too busy showboating. At least, I hope he will."

"So, to sum things up," Riku says after taking a long pull from his coffee, "this plan is built on hastily thrown together deceptions, lies obvious to anyone willing to look any further than surface level, and really _really_ fervent prayers that most likely won't be answered?"

For a long time there's only silence, until Icarus of all people speaks up. "Sounds that way to me!"

"Good," the silver-haired Keyblade wielder declares, leaning back and deeply breathing in his hot drink's scent. "That means it's just crazy enough to work."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Still trapped, Sora waves his Keyblade around uselessly. It's the third time he's tried, just in case, but it seems that Hades' lock doesn't work from the inside. Well of course it doesn't, what god worth his salt would be that idiotic?

The Keybearer doesn't know how long he's been here, though judging by the rest he's got it's been a few hours at least. Certainly not enough time to give up hope in his friends. There'd be _no_ wait long enough to kill his faith in them!

And so he sits back down, leaning against the wall and hoping hard that his friends will come for him. This being captured thing is kind of a bummer, he can now conclude on his second experience with it. He makes a mental note to not mention that around Kairi. Pure of heart the girl may be, but she has one of the greatest appreciations for cruel irony that Sora has ever known.

 **KH-KH-KH**

As dopey, hokey, and all-together _squirrelly_ as Icarus might appear, apparently when put under pressure he can be quite thoroughly relied on. Somehow, through a deft combination of saying nothing at the right time, and inputting the _perfect_ words at the _very_ right time, the group manages to fake out everyone they walk past on their way up the tunnel. The inventor even signs a few autographs.

If the fans in the stands notice anything off about "Sora", their cheers and screams don't give anything away. Riku, Kairi, and Telary stay together, watching as Gilgamesh and the other semi-finalist, the bounty hunter Lani, take the field as well. Gilgamesh pauses, his gaze sweeping over Icarus a second time. Everyone holds their breath, but after a moment it becomes apparent that the warrior hasn't penetrated their ruse. Not yet, anyway.

"Today is the day, Keybearer," Gilgamesh declares threateningly, standing beside Icarus and giving him a heated side-eye. "Today the legendary blade…"

"Um, excuse me!" Hermes interrupts, fluttering up suddenly out of nowhere. Startled, Gilgamesh begins sputtering. "Threats and grudges are all fine and dandy, but I _am_ trying to get a tournament started up here! So save the smack talk for later, capiche?"

More spluttering from the red-garbed swordsman, while Riku, Kairi, and Icarus all chuckle beneath their hands. After a moment, Gilgamesh stands up even straighter, looking quite chastised.

"Thank you," Hermes says with a last indignant huff. His expression changes in an instant, and by the time he's facing the crowd the god is sporting one of his signature showy grins. "HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to the second and last day of the Megara Cup!"

The crowds cheer their heads off in the stands, and higher up another audience looks on in appreciation. The gods of Olympus have gathered for this big day, seated comfortably atop a fluffy cloud. Everyone from Ares (God of War) to Nemesis (Goddess of Vengeance) has come out to celebrate the success of Hercules' first tournament.

As for the man of the hour himself, he sits comfortably between his father Zeus and wife Megara, relishing the excited cries from below.

"You really have outdone yourself, Son," Zeus congratulates the demigod with a hearty pat on the shoulder. "A first-rate tournament, all the way!"

"I can't really take credit for all of this," Herc replies with his usual (hard-learned) modesty. "I mean, the people mostly came out to see Sora. He's the big star nowadays."

"And what a star he is, huh?"

Suddenly, it's as if a glacial freeze has descended over the gods' gathering. As one, Olympus's entire pantheon turns to see Hades, God of the Underworld (and apparently Party Crashing). The blue-skinned deity regards them all with his usual cool grin, completely nonchalant despite the clear hatred of all those present.

"Hey everybody, how's it hangin'?" he asks, slithering his way towards the gathering. Everyone's eyes remain on him as he walks, and minus Hercules and his wife, they all clearly recall a similar event the flame-haired god saw fit to interrupt. "Aphrodite, still lookin' smoking. And hey, I would know right? Hestia, is that a fresh apple pie I smell?" After making the rounds, he stops by his brother Zeus, waving a chair into existence before settling into it.

"What are you doing here, Hades?" Hercules demands with undisguised contempt.

The blue-skinned god puts a hand to his chest, mock-offended. "Why, I am just here to partake in this lovely tourney you've arranged here. That's all."

"Yeah, sure," Meg chimes in with a scoff. She refuses to even look at the greasy god.

"Too bad about the main attraction though, huh?' Hades continues, ignoring his former minion. "I mean, tourney's starting, and ol' Sora hasn't even bothered to show up?"

"What are you talking about?" Hercules asks. "Sora is right down there, with the rest of his friends!"

Hades freezes for a second, before reminding himself to keep his cool. Slowly, he turns to look downward. Once again his control is in jeopardy, seeing that someone very Sora-esque is indeed standing proudly with the other contestants. How can this be? A dupe of some kind?

Yes, that must be it. A little last minute desperation and gift-shop disguise. Did they seriously think an act like this would fool Hades? Maybe they just counted on him not showing up. All it takes is one quick whistle blowing and…

Then again, this might be a golden opportunity! After all, why just make your opponent suffer when you could humiliate him first! Whoever this replacement rube is, there's just no way that he and the Keybrat's little chickie-poo could manage against Hades' man in the ring. Oh yes, this will be even more satisfying than he thought.

"He is though, huh?" The god chuckles sardonically, leaning back in his seat. "Guess all this sun is just kinda hard on the old eyes, y'know? Not like the persistent gloom of the Underworld. Say what ya want about murkiness, at least it doesn't half-blind me!"

"Whatever," Hercules says dismissively, focusing his attention back on the arena. If "come up here and be annoying" is Hades' new nefarious scheme, then Herc has to admit that his treacherous uncle has really let himself go downhill.

Far below, Hermes is finishing his grandiose spiel. "Who will be crowned champion, who will get that condescending runner-up prize, and who will go home in a _body bag_?"

The crowd suddenly lapse into a shocked silence. There is such a thing as taking things too far, after all.

"Aaanyway," Hermes says with a nervous cough, tugging at the collar of his toga, "let's get this party started up in here, shall we? First match begins in five minutes, and it's sure to be one for the ages. Dual-wielding warrior Gilgamesh verses Riku and Telary. Double swords against double-team, anything could happen."

"Yeah," Riku agrees between clenched teeth, quiet so that only his battle partner can hear the grudging words. " _Anything_."

The wizard barely hears. He finds his eyes drawn immediately upward to the balcony the group had rented yesterday. It's depressingly empty, no sign of Azlyn anywhere. Even knowing that perhaps the most important match of his life is coming up, Tel can't help but be distracted by thoughts of his erstwhile fiancée. What could she be up to, disappearing at a time like this?

There's little time to dwell on it, though. Riku, Telary, and Gilgamesh don't even bother to leave the field after Hermes' intro spiel is finished, simply standing silently while the last minute stragglers filter in. Showing up late definitely doesn't seem like the best idea, considering just how packed the place is.

Eventually it all leads to a small scuffle breaking out in the stands. That draws everyone's attention, and while they're distracted Gilgamesh comes closer to his opponents.

"I sincerely hope you've properly prepared yourselves," the red-garbed warrior declares threateningly. "Your fights before may have been impressive, but I assure you that you have never faced anything like _Gilgamesh_!"

Riku just rolls his eyes. "Okay, sure, whatever."

"This is nothing but a test for me, boy," Gilgamesh continues, building up quite a head of metaphorical steam. "A chance to pit myself against a lesser Keyblade wielder before…"

"Who, exactly, are you calling lesser, huh?" Riku shoots right back, looking up into the taller man's face. "We'll just see who exactly is the 'lesser' once we get going in the…"

Telary coughs loudly, bumping his shoulder into the silver-haired young man. Distracted from his rant, Riku turns to face the wizard. All it takes is a stern look, and suddenly Riku remembers what their strategy for this fight is. He quickly calms down, reminding himself that the bigger picture here is Sora's safety.

It's a good bit of timing too, as the brawl has been resolved and it's time for things to get started for the day. Hermes once again flutters just a few feet over the arena, waiting for the competitors to take up their places.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the wing-footed god announces with a hearty grin, "I give to you the beginning of the end of the Megara Cup! Potential champions, star your engines!"

The crowd roars their approval, and even from on high it seems like an actual, physical force. Hades leans forward a bit, anticipating the action about to take place. Whatever these wannabes have in mind, it's sure to be entertaining for at least a little while.

Hermes raises his hands, a trumpet from seemingly nowhere signaling the match's beginning. The entire crowd seems to hold their breath, prepared for a high-octane opening to get them through the rest of the day. Riku summons Way to Dawn as Telary draws his staff. Across the arena, Gilgamesh's strange copycat swords catch the sun's light with deadly glints.

It's time. With a bellow of challenge, Gilgamesh charges forward with both swords raised high. Narrowing his eyes, Riku begins a charge of his own, Telary running along after. The competitors race towards each other, the beginnings of a climactic battle for total supremacy.

Until, with a loud shift in his yell from defiance to pain, Riku falls to one knee on the arena floor. He grunts loudly, clutching at his thigh.

The crowd gasps, and it's enough things happening at once to shock Gilgamesh out of his run as well. The red-clad warrior skids to a stop, gazing down at his opponent with much the same confused expression the crowd is wearing right now.

"Riku, are you okay?" Telary yelps, stopping by his teammate's side. Frowning, he gives the silver-haired young man a once over. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Riku sighs, reminding himself again of the reason he's doing this. Then a third time, just for good measure, before speaking. "Cramp!" he yells, gritting his teeth and shaking his head with a pained hiss. Not that he's actually _in_ any pain at the moment, but it only matters that the crowd thinks so.

"Ouchie," Telary says with a sympathetic wince. He makes a quick glance up to check for believability, and sure enough it seems that the games' audience is buying it. They're all leaning in closer at least, riveted by the drama. "Charlie horse?"

His partner nods weakly. "Must be. Of all the rotten luck!"

"Hey," the wizard declares, holding his hands up defensively, "I told you that you hadn't properly stretched." Going the extra mile, Telary looks up at the captive audience and yells, "I TOLD HIM TO STRETCH! BUT DID HE LISTEN?"

" _NO_!" a few spectators call out unexpectedly. Telary jumps at the sudden response.

Gilgamesh is still just standing around, confusion evident on his face. After a moment of thinking, though, it begins to morph into anger. Even though that's pretty much according to plan, Tel can't help but get a nervous twist in his stomach.

"This is absurd!" Gilgamesh rages, stomping up and down with almost no consideration for dignity. "I was promised a fight with a wielder of the Keyblade! Where is the proper sport in this?"

"I hear ya," Riku mutters under his breath. He still can hardly believe he ever agreed to this plan. Sora, it's all for Sora…

"Well," Telary speaks up, looking up at the red-clad swordsman, "I mean, you could still fight me… Oof!"

The wizard goes down, the victim of a hard punch straight to the face. He falls back to the arena floor, teleporting out for his own safety. Riku, realizing that the charade has played out, slumps down to the ground himself. Seconds later, he is gone too.

"Uh, well," Hermes says, sounding perplexed as he hovers down, "I guess, um, we have our first competitor in the finals?"

There's some cursory applause, even a cheer or two, but it's obvious that the audience is _not_ happy that this is the grand kickoff to their day. The disappointment follows all the way up, to where the gods, Herc, and Meg watch with stunned faces.

"A cramp?" Hercules blurts after a minute, shaking his head. "Sora told me some stories about that Riku kid, and I _never_ would have thought… Huh. I guess it just goes to show that you can never forget the seemingly small stuff, huh?"

"And what a relevant lesson," Hades agrees, leaning back. That wasn't quite what he expected from his enemies, but it's a solid enough move. He could probably fudge in some interpretation of an intentional loss as a violation of non-interference, but he might as well let the Keybrat's gang get their hopes up. It'll be much sweeter now, when they are eventually crushed.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"I guess that went reasonably well," Telary says as he and Riku make their way back up the competitor's tunnel. His jaw and face-region are still quite sore from Gilgamesh's punch, but it's nothing a quick potion can't fix. "You won't be winning any acting awards anytime soon, but I think people bought it."

"Well, I guess I'm just glad they don't have the technological capability to capture video on this world," Riku grumbles, arms crossed tightly. "Otherwise I'm sure that little stunt would be making highlight reels all over the place."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Startled, the boys turn to see Hermes hovering before them. The usually upbeat god does not look pleased. "I'm already thinking of commissioning a frieze."

"Uh, hi there," Telary says, attempting to be diplomatic as usual. "I take it Phil spoke to you about, uh, the Olympus Stone?"

Hermes pulls said object from his tunic. Just as Tel remembers, it's a small golden medallion with the lightning-bolt-from-cloud symbol of Zeus upon it. "He said you guys were looking to borrow it for a spell."

"Yeah, and it's really important that we do," Riku says, his voice dropping into a menacing register that Telary (thankfully) hasn't heard in about two years. "So hand it over."

"I dunno," the god says, shrugging and pulling the stone closer to his chest. "After I worked so hard to hype up that first match, and you just wimp out in thirty seconds. I'm really not sure you deserve this…"

Within seconds, Way to Dawn is within Riku's hand. "Well, make up your mind before I do it for you. And I promise, by now I've done all the stretching I need to carry out that threat."

"Don't let my playful demeanor and freewheeling bisexuality fool you!" Hermes threatens right back. "I'm still a god, kid, which means given half the chance I could kick your…"

Telary suddenly gasps. "Speaking of gods, is that Aphrodite over there?"

Hermes' eyes go wide, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he turns to face where Telary is pointing. It only takes him a moment to realize he's been fooled, but by then Riku has already given him a hard knock on the head. Immortal or not, the messenger god is not immune to harm, especially from a mystical weapon. When the announcer winces at the impact, it gives Telary a perfect opportunity to nab the Olympus Stone. Once it's secured, Riku gives Hermes another whack for good measure, before the boys turn tail and run.

Rubbing at the back of his head, Hermes fully turns to see the pair rushing down the corridor. He snorts, shaking his head. Do those punks seriously think they ca outrun him? He's the fastest freaking god on Olympus!

Then the sound of the crowd comes in from the arena, suddenly reminding Hermes that he has a greater, more important duty to attend to here. After that clunker of an opening, the people are gonna need some real pumping up.

Besides, all possession of the Olympus Stone means is that those two can visit the Underworld. Not exactly a great prize to win. So, straightening out the front of his toga and taking in a deep breath, Hermes flies out to entertain the masses.

Kairi and Icarus are just entering the tunnel themselves, greeting Riku and Telary as the boys stop to take a breath. Grinning cockily, Riku holds up the Olympus Stone.

"I guess that's Phase One in the bag, then?" Kairi says bemusedly. She gives her old friend a large grin. "Nice performance out there by the way. _Totally_ bought it."

"Yeah, yeah," Riku replies, rolling his eyes. He puts a supportive hand on the redheaded girl's shoulder. "It's your show now, though. You feel ready?"

Before she can answer, Icarus is cutting in with a manic smile. "Born ready, _mon capitain_!" He snaps off a crisp salute.

"Uh, yeah," Telary says, giving the disguised inventor another once-over. Goodness gracious, he hopes this will work. Biting his lip, he turns to his sister. "Any, uh, sign of Azlyn?"

Kairi shakes her head as the wizard's heart sinks. Where could she have gone off to? Shouldn't she be doing everything she can to help this plan succeed? He just hopes that, wherever his fiancée is, she isn't doing something rash.

"You know her, though," the Princess of Heart says, trying her hardest to be chipper. "She's always working an angle. I'm sure, even now, that she's out somewhere trying to help Sora in her own way."

"That may work to reassure _him_ ," Riku points out in a deadpan tone. "But it just makes me more worried."

"Could you maybe stop talking shit about Azlyn for, like, ten minutes?" Telary blurts, suddenly quite tired of the silver-haired Keyblade wielder badmouthing the woman he loves, deserving of some of it though she may be.

"Hey, hows about some focus here, eh?" Phil suddenly interrupts, clomping down the hallway with his usual stern expression. "You, missy, have a match to win. As for Heckle and Jeckle here, don't ya think Sora would prefer bein' rescued to you guys standing around sniping at each other? Rule Number 6: Teamwork makes the dream work!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Icarus chimes in. His outsider perspective is not quite as appreciated though, uniting everyone at least in giving him a glare. "Sorry, I guess I haven't quite integrated into the group _that_ well yet, huh?"

"Whatever," Riku says with a roll of his eyes. Telary thinks, for a brief second, that if he keeps that up they'll pop right out of his head. "How do we get to this Underworld, anyway?"

With a loud _clip-clop_ of his cloven feet, Hercules' trusty flying steed Pegasus trots down the hallway. He gives Telary a horsey grin, nuzzling his snout into the wizard's hand.

"Just when I think I've seen everything," Riku mutters.

"That horse has wings," Kairi comments, her mouth hanging open sort of dumbly.

"And it's a good thing he does, too," Phil explains. "Gettin' to the Underworld ain't exactly up yer butt and around the corner. Unless you die, I guess. Anyway, probably you should take off."

Telary nods resolutely. As Riku climbs aboard Pegasus's back, the wizard pulls his sister in for a hug. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," she replies, hugging right back. "You be careful too, huh? Bring him back to me, okay?"

"That I can do."

With everything said that needs to be, Telary reaches up to accept Riku's help in pulling him up onto Pegasus. After one last wave and a cocky wink, the silver-haired young man gently kicks his heels into the flying horse's flank. With a loud whinny that echoes up and down the tunnel, Pegasus takes off at a run.

Kairi watches her friends go until she hears the crowd's roar picking up from the arena. Reminding herself that she has her own job to do here, the Princess of Heart steels herself before turning and walking up the tunnel.

Icarus stumbles along behind her, gripping the replica Keyblade awkwardly sheathed in one of his costume's belt loops. He trips on a pebble, throwing his wig askew. Sighing, Kairi stops and readjusts it.

"I know I might have sounded super-confident about this plan before," the inventor says to his partner, eyes nervously shifting back and forth. "But, uh, are you _sure_ we can pull this off?"

She gives him a smile that she hopes looks more confident than she feels at the moment. "Of course we can. Just, y'know, leave most of the fighting to me." Though the circumstances are obviously less than ideal, she can't help but feel a little thrill run through her at saying those words.

 **KH-KH-KH**

As disappointing as the day's first semifinal was, the crowd quickly recovers their enthusiasm for the second. Perhaps it's just an indomitable fan-spirit. Or maybe it has more to do with the fact that one of the competitor's is their current favorite hero, and the other two are hot young ladies. One of who's midriff is showing proudly.

"This is the one you've all been waiting for, isn't that right folks?" Hermes yells into the crowd, succeeding in getting them even more riled up.

The spiel goes on a little longer, but Kairi tunes it out, instead focusing in on Lani, the woman she'll have to beat in order to save Sora. The bounty hunter stands on the other side of Hermes, looking casually confident with one hip cocked, hand resting on it lightly. Her massive axe is strapped across her back, its weight seemingly not bothering her.

So she looks tough enough, and certainly getting this far in the tournament proves that as well. At least here, their team has the advantage of numbers. Or so Kairi thinks, until she turns to see that Icarus has also been sizing up their opponent, though in a rather different way than she herself had. His eyes are glazed, his tongue is hanging just a little bit out of his mouth.

Grimacing, Kairi bumps him hard with her shoulder. The inventor yelps, focusing once again. Primarily on his frowning partner.

"Head in the game, Icarus," she whispers, the words coming out in a hiss. "Don't let yourself get distracted. Besides, you're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend!"

"Right, right," he says, shaking his head to clear it. "Eyes on the thighs… Uh, I mean the _prize_!"

Before Kairi can scold him, Hermes finishes his grand announcement with a boisterous, "Let's get ready to RUM-BLE!"

As they prepare to head to their starting places, the competitors turn to give each other the customary last threatening look. Except Lani's expression is anything but threatening. Instead, she gives Icarus a saucy wink, blowing a kiss his direction just for extra measure. The inventor visibly struggles to resist acting like he cares, though he can't stop the blush that stains his cheeks.

Kairi immediately decides that fighting this woman is going to be a pleasure.

"So, uh…" Icarus whispers as the pair take up their battle stances. The inventor is crouched in a reasonably believable imitation of Sora's usual stance, but from as close as she is, Kairi can see him trembling slightly. "What exactly is my role in all this?"

"I already told you," she replies, swinging her blade once to get herself ready. "Leave it to me. Uh, do try to look at least _somewhat_ competent, though?"

"Competent, yeah. I can do that… Right?"

He'll have to answer that question himself, as Hermes excitedly declares the match's beginning. Kairi steps up as Lani does the same, the two women calculating possible strategies in their minds, looking for any potentially exploitable weaknesses. Despite theoretically having less experience, the Princess of Heart knows she'll have a speed advantage that will.

"Have at thee!" Icarus screams, gripping the fake Keyblade he holds in two hands and rushing forward with it held high. Kairi watches him go with an open mouth, mightily resisting the urge to slap herself on the forehead.

Though, to be fair, the headfirst charge _is_ a pretty Sora-like strategy.

Lani watches with a catlike smile, shifting weight and preparing to counter her opponent's first, probably most powerful, strike. Then Icarus trips, and suddenly she's looking less intrigued and more just shocked, perhaps a little embarrassed. Kairi knows that's what _she's_ feeling.

Icarus goes flying head-over-heels, the crowd gasping at the sight, and suddenly Kairi has an idea. Not exactly what she had in mind a the beginning, but the surprised way her opponent (and everyone else in or above the stadium) is watching the inventor's accidental show is, in fact, a perfect opportunity.

As quietly as she can, the redhead slips to the side, running at Lani's flank while the bounty hunter is distracted. Of course, she hasn't exactly mastered the art of a stealthy approach like, say, Riku, but she still gets close enough to Lani for the woman to be caught off guard. Grimacing, she hefts her massive axe into a diagonal defensive position.

Kairi's Keyblade crashes down against it, and suddenly they are engaged in a weapon-to-weapon struggle of main strength.

"Bold move," Lani says, taking a step to the side that Kairi perfectly counters, the sound of metal grinding against metal scraping unpleasantly in her ears. "Sending your boyfriend out to distract me. Nice to see that whole "pure-hearted light" business hasn't made you too soft."

"A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do," Kairi replies, perfectly willing to play off the bounty hunter's mistakes. "Still, it doesn't feel very ladylike."

Lani's eyebrow quirks, pushing hard against the redhead's blade. "What, using your boyfriend as bait?"

"No," she answers, loosening up her left arm and remembering one of Azlyn's old lessons. "I was talking about _this_!"

Kairi removes her left hand from the Keyblade's hilt, removing the pressure against Lani and stepping slightly to the right. The bounty hunter, not expecting such a sudden shift, stumbles forward. Right into Kairi's balled fist.

Up above, the crowd lets out an appreciatively empathetic, " _Oooh_!"

Lani's flailing reverses itself, now pedaling her body backwards. Kairi moves forward, possibly to end this match with a strong hit. But the scantily clad competitor isn't giving up that easily. She swings her axe low, forcing the Keyblade wielder to dance back herself to avoid losing a leg.

Coupled with that, Lani extends a hand and mutters an incantation. Frosty white energy forms into a sphere of pure ice. Judging by its size, Kairi guesses that it's a Blizzara. She tries to plant her feet, raising her blade in both hands to bat the projectile away.

But, once again, Icarus inadvertently comes in handy. He leaps into Lani's line of fire, though from what Kairi can see he has no idea that a magical iceball is coming. But it does, and the inventors' wide-eyed, clumsy swing misses batting it away by a mile. Instead, he bears the projectile's full brunt in the chest. With a loud _oof_ , he goes down.

 **KH-KH-KH**

In the godly tier of spectators, Zeus is looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Uh, Hercules," the head god says, leaning over to his son. "Are you sure this is the same Sora you told me about? The kid that defeated the Hydra? I mean, this hardly seems to me like a 'rearranging celestial alignments' level of performance!"

The demigod gives his dear dad a hasty grin. "Of course I am! And if I know one thing, it's that Sora would do anything for Kairi. Right up to taking a ball of ice to the gut. After all…" He turns to Megara, his eyes going soft with adoration. "People do crazy things, when they're in love."

"No, no," Zeus says, waving his son's sweet words away. "I get the 'jumping in front of his girlfriend' thing. I'm just saying, I'd have thought he'd have, y'know, _deflected_ the projectile."

Herc's forehead wrinkles as he thinks over that one. In the end, all he can do is shrug and suggest, "He's, uh, just having an off day?"

Zeus nods slightly, while in his own chair Hades does his best to contain his laughter. Oh, he's having an _off day_ alright. These bozos don't know the half of it. Suddenly, something rings from inside the folds of his tunic. The haunting tones of a funeral dirge cut through the Olympian gods' merriment.

"Whoops!" the Lord of the Dead declares with a sheepish smile. "I coulda sworn I had this thing on silent. Well, better take the call, could be an emergency, ya never know! Be right back."

He stalks over to a quiet corner of the cloud, inadvertently pushing into Nemesis where she's standing at the nectar bowl. He winces, knowing that there's no way she'll be forgetting about _that_ any time soon. When he finally reaches a quite corner, he reaches into his robe and pulls out a vial. Grabbing a chunk of cloud and forming it into a rough bowl, he pours the scrying liquid inside. A small application of his godly powers is all it takes to summon an image of Pain and Panic, sitting around in his throne room and looking rather nervous, as is their nature.

"Oh, great timing you guys," Hades tells his minions with serious sarcastic bite. "Wonder which limb I'll have to cut off for _this_ little interruption, huh?"

"B-b-but Your Most, uh, Your Most Evil Excellency," Panic stammers, yellow eyes shaking in their sockets like dice in a cup, "we j-just thought you'd want to know th-tht-that your, uh, expected company has arrived!"

The evil god smirks. "I see. Well, I guess I can give you guys a pass on this one. You managed to get the chamber set up like I told you, right?"

"Of course, master!" Pain declares with a snappy salute. A bit _too_ snappy, however, as he ends up slapping his hand hard into his forehead. "And the, erm, welcoming committee is ready as well. They'll have no choice but to walk right into your brilliant trap!"

"Oh, you flatter me." Hades frowns grimly. "Cut it out, would ya? Y'know I don't like getting my ass kissed _that_ much. Well, I guess the rest is up to our boys in blue. Keep an eye on things, and call me if anything goes sideways. Oh, and boys?"

"Yes?" Pain and Panic inquire in stereo.

" _Don't_ call me." With a quick swipe of his hand, Hades cuts the connection. Readjusting his toga, he turns and heads to grab a quick gulp from the nectar bowl before he gets back to watching his enemies' fall.

 **KH-KH-KH**

As Lani's axe sweeps towards her midsection, Kairi leaps up and turns a solid backflip, landing steady on the ground and still facing her opponent. Azlyn would be proud, had the knight bothered to show up. Seriously, what could she be doing right now?

It isn't worth getting distracted, and thus bisected, at the moment. Instead, Kairi just focuses all her energy into the match. Especially the axe swinging down at her, which she nimbly sidesteps. She steps up for a swing at Lani, but the bounty hunter is amazingly quick for wielding such a heavy weapon. Kairi suspects some sort of enchantment.

Speaking of magic, Icarus has recovered remarkably well from the Blizzara spell he caught full-on. Kairi suspects that if she herself had taken a blow like that, it would have knocked her right out of consciousness, and thus right out of the match. But Icarus had merely made his noise of discomfort, stumbled around for a moment muttering something about someone named Pythagoras, then shaken it off like it was nothing. Honestly, it seems like a move you might expect from a Saturday morning cartoon character.

Still, he's been out of the heavy combat for a minute now, leaving Kairi to deal with the actual fighting. It's been a doozy, and her arms are already quite sore from blocking several chops from Lani's heavy axe. She needs to find a way to end this, and soon. Hopefully Icarus can get his head back in the game, maybe pull another one of his accidentally-helpful stunts.

But _is_ that truly the best course of action? Isn't the whole point of her competing today to kill time until Riku and Telary can get Sora here? No, this is only the semifinal. What really matters is getting her and Icarus into the final itself. She can play at stalling tactics all she likes in that round.

Lani comes in with a high chop, and Kairi blocks it solidly enough to have her arms aching even more. The women disengage and Kairi tries to step around, but the bounty hunter's huge weapon also allows her to cover a lot of area defensively. Getting around it has been proving difficult. Probably what she needs is another distraction from Icarus.

Or perhaps, the Princess of Heart learns as she hears the loud _crack_ of an artificial Kingdom Key across the back of Lani's head, _she herself_ is the distraction in this instant. Her opponent clearly feels the blow, absolute rage overtaking her normally coy demeanor. With a scream that is all the more terrifying for the fact that it is directed straight into Kairi's face, Lani spins and knocks Icarus right back across the head with the flat of her axe blade.

Whatever resilience that allowed the inventor to shrug off the Blizzara, it doesn't see to extend to his skull as well. His eyes go spinning like laundry in a dryer, and even worse, his _wig_ begins to come off. Kairi gasps, aware that that's all it will take to throw this charade of theirs into utter disaster. And once their deception has been discovered by the tournament committee, then it's goodbye to Sora forever…

The mere thought of that possibility stirs something in Kairi. She gasps yet again, feeling a familiar power take hold of her. Reaching back to her memories of when she last called upon that strength, the Keyblade wielder releases the pure energy of her heart.

Light explodes from her fist, blinding everyone watching for several moments. Luckily, the Princess of Heart seems to be immune to its effects. Gritting her teeth, she dives past Lani and straight into Icarus, tackling him to the ground and straightening his falling wig as she does so. They fall to the arena floor together, and a second later there's a loud _thump_ from Lani and her axe landing as well.

When the spectators' eyes adjust once again, all three competitors are on the ground. For a moment all is silent, minus a few enthusiastic gasps from the crowd. What exactly happened down there? What was that light? Could it be they've been underestimating this redhead?

They get their answer to at least one question as Kairi stumbles up to her feet. She feels like she just ran a marathon, on top of all her exertions in the match. Then the crowd's cheers hit her full force, and it's one of the most refreshing things she's ever experienced. She looks up to the crowd with a smile, the sound of their approval only increasing as the unconscious Lani is teleported to the safety of the sidelines.

"Well folks, it looks like we have ourselves a couple of finalists, huh?" Hermes declares, hyping the masses up even more. As they show their approval, the god hovers down to Kairi's level. "Good show, girlie. Good enough that I'll let your little friends' actions earlier slide." He grins at her. "Long as you can promise me one hell of a finale, too."

"Oh," Kairi replies, looking down to where Icarus-as-Sora is rising to his feet, smiling at the cheers as if he'd earned them all by himself, "I can guarantee that this will be one _eventful_ final showdown."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Ugh," Telary comments as he and Riku make their way down through the Underworld caverns. "I thought I'd have gotten used to this place by now. But nope, still creepy as all get out."

"So do you think that this is like, the _definitive_ afterlife?" Riku wonders aloud. "As in, no matter who you are or where your from or how you were as a person, you just end up here?"

"I sincerely hope not," the wizard replies. "Nobody deserves for their soul to be reduced to _this_." He takes a moment think on his statement, and then amends, "Well, okay, I guess there _are_ people who do deserve it. But certainly _everyone_ doesn't!"

"Especially not Sora," Riku concurs as they step into the next chamber. It stands wide open, almost as big as the entryway and with a ceiling that stretches almost a hundred feet high. "Which is why we need to… Ugh!"

The silver-haired Keybearer recoils suddenly. Telary's eyebrows rise in surprise, and he runs to his companion's side. As he does, he finds out what exactly it was that caused Riku's reaction. With a loud splash, the wizard finds himself ankle deep in shockingly cold water.

"Is this normal?" Riku asks, frowning at the damp ankles of his pants. "Some kind of creative afterlife punishment?"

Telary shrugs, soldiering on another step into an even colder section of the water. "N-no," he stammers, shaking a bit. He remembers a lot of uncomfortable things about the Underworld, but never it being so _freezing_. The wizard can even see his own breath.

"And I assume the answer is no on the water _moving_ , too?" the Keyblade wielder adds. Looking down, Telary confirms that all the liquid is indeed flowing together, even as chunks of ice begin to form inside its current, expanding until suddenly it's all ice.

And in the form of two hulking creatures, composed entirely of frozen liquid. They very closely resemble desiccated skeletons, complete with its frozen ribcage exposed. Their long arms end in four icy claws, gleaming even in the dim illumination of the small orbs of light scattered around the Underworld's tunnels. Maws full of sharp icicle teeth snap open beneath sadistic slits of empty eyes.

"Ice guys?" Riku marvels, stepping back into his fighting stance as he summons his Keyblade. "From the guy with fire for hair? Is that irony, Tel?"

"Yes, I believe the term is being used properly there, thank you for checking," the wizard replies, already plucking his staff from his belt. "And for giving me an idea!" Thrusting the wand forward, Telary summons his biggest, best fire spell. The ball of fire ignites at staff's end, flying straight and true towards the left Colossus.

It gets about four feet close to the monster before a layer of cold energy snaps over it, turning the deadly flame into a mere chunk of ice. It bounces off the Ice Colossus's chest, and Tel could swear he hears the creature snickering.

"Well, it may be ironic of Hades," Riku quips as he prepares himself for the battle to save his best friend, "but it's also really working for him."

The Ice Colossi stalk forward, their thick legs leaving five foot high ice spikes in their wake. Telary watches with a grimace, once again asking himself only one single question: _Where is Azlyn_?

 **KH-KH-KH**

Azlyn stands alone in the shadows of her private viewing box, waiting for a very crucial meeting to begin. If things pan out, this may just be a step in the direction of her redemption. She'd seen Kairi's win, noting exactly where the redhead used the tips that had been imparted during their training together. It makes her proud, momentarily blotting out her shame.

And boy does she ever have shame. The very same gut-twisting embarrassment that had kept her from communicating with the others, even to let them in on her plan. She knows it was a dumb move, but the thought of facing them again, before she's fixed things up… It twists like a knife in her gut. Even Telary's attempts at understanding would simply be too much to handle right now.

So here she stands alone, hoping that this first foot forward is upon the correct path. She hears the sound of the suite's door sliding open. Grabbing the bulging sack at her feet, she turns to greet her new guests.

"Welcome to my little slice of heaven," Azlyn says with as much bravado as she can muster, hefting the sack. It _clinks_ loudly as its contents shift. "Gentlemen, and lady too I guess, I've got an offer for you."

 **It felt like this took a little too long to get this out, and for that I apologize. Gee, I am really going to have to pick up the pace to get KttK III started by at least April. Speaking of, there's a poll currently running on my profile about said sequel. Feel free to check it out and submit a vote so you too can have at least some say in Keys to the Kingdom III!**

 **Anyway, shoutouts are due here for spiderfan626 and TheIrishWriter. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time, and the grand climax of "Team Spirit"!**


	16. The Final Round

"Okay Kairi, just relax here," Kairi mutters to herself, pacing back and forth through the competitor's tunnel. Icarus sits on a barrel near the wall, his head lazily lolling back and forth as his partner marches a few feet before swiveling around to continue in the other direction. "You knew this would happen, rescuing someone from the Underworld probably isn't the easiest thing. Just stall for a little time, try not to get your butt kicked. Simple."

"Not if you're gonna be all up in your own head about it," Phil instructs the redhead, watching her pacing routine with exasperation practically radiating off his small body. "Ya need to remember Rule Number Fourteen: Ya can't win any battle in the arena if you're fighting one in your head too."

"Is _that_ Rule Fourteen?" Icarus comments thoughtfully from his perch. "I thought that was the one about staying away from Phil."

"In your case, kid," the satyr says with a stern glare, "just go ahead and consider that to be _every_ rule."

The inventor smiles, the insult flying right over his wig-clad head. "I will make a note of it!"

"I guess you're right," Kairi admits, slumping by the wall with a frown on her face. "But that is way easier said than done. I mean, if I screw this up I may never see Sora again. Or if I do, he'll be under someone else's control. And all because Azlyn…"

Gritting her teeth, the redhead unleashes a frustrated kick into the group of barrels where Icarus is sitting. They go flying, the inventor taking a spill as well. Once she sees what she's done, Kairi's eyes go wide and she kneels beside her partner, apologies spilling from her lips.

"Hey, it's okay!" Icarus assures her, standing up on wobbly legs. "I know you're all nervous, and probably pretty mad that you got put in this situation anyway. Plus…" With a beaming smile, the inventor gives his Sora wig a strong pull. "That was a pretty good test of the new adhesive I invented. This baby didn't move an inch!"

"Still, I shouldn't have let myself go like that." Kairi stands, helping Icarus to his feet as well. After a moment of silent wondering, she can't help but ask, "Uh, Icarus. If your adhesive is so amazing, just how do you plan to get that wig off after the match is done?"

"Well," Icarus explains, his chest puffing up proudly. Until he realizes that, unfortunately, he doesn't _have_ an explanation. "Oh, dear. Guess I didn't think this through." After a second, he shrugs it off. "Well, whatever. At least this time my complete lack of foresight didn't get me almost burned to a crisp!"

There's no good response to that, and thankfully Kairi is saved from having to invent one when Hermes comes flying in. The blue-skinned god looks pretty excited, the wings on his shoes flapping faster than Kairi can remember seeing them go before.

"Alrighty, fighty-tighties, Big Finale time!" the god announces, fluttering around the competitor's with a wide grin. "Just give this bash the same vigor you brought to your little girl-on-girl smackdown, and this should end up as a tournament to remember!"

Still over the moon, Hermes flies back out to the arena, rising high until even the spectators in the cheap seats have to look up at him. Below, Kairi and Icarus walk out from their side, while Gilgamesh strides rather grandly from his tunnel. The large warrior's red cloak seems even more voluminous as usual, billowing in the faint wind.

"So, before we get things kicked off, I got only one question," Hermes asks the audience, grinning down at them like a loon. "Has this been your fave tourney of the year, or what?"

The crowd's response hits like a tidal wave, washing over the competitors. Kairi smiles up at them, relishing the feeling of the spotlight. She makes sure to take it all in, wrapping it around her fear for Sora, her anger for the situation she's in, and the nerves the scrutiny of an audience can bring on. If she can simply hold tight to these feelings, smother the negativity until it can no longer affect her, then victory (or at least an adequate period of stalling) is in her grasp.

"I'd say that answers my question, huh?" Hermes chuckles, flitting down closer to the arena floor. He hovers between Gilgamesh and Kairi, giving both teams a sly look. "And what better way to bring the Megara Cup to a spectacular closing than a heated match between rivals Sora and Gilgamesh." Kairi rather indignant, forces out a loud cough, coupling it with a glare at the announcer. "Yeah, and Sora's girlfriend is here too, I guess."

Not a ringing endorsement, but at least the crowd reacts positively.

"So," Hermes says, zipping over to Icarus in a flash, "Sora, tell me… How do you feel, going up against a guy who has several times made it a point to personally call you out?"

"Uh," the disguised inventor replies, his voice actually affecting a Sora-like quality rather admirably. "Well, to tell you the truth there, Hermes… I'm still kinda fuzzy on who this guy is exactly. Or what his whole deal with me is?"

The audience gasps, then burst out into raucous laughter. Some of them are practically rolling in the aisles, all while Kairi winces, Icarus looks confused, and Gilgamesh's face because almost as red as his armor. Hermes, for his part, retains as much professionalism as he can.

"Now _that_ is some grade-A smack talk, ladies and gentlemen!" he announces, flitting quickly over to the plainly incensed Gilgamesh. "So, Gil, are you just gonna stand there and take that? You gotta have a response!"

"I will _not_ allow myself to be demoralized by such a base insult as he has just given!" Gilgamesh announces, though it sounds he's trying a _bit_ too hard to throw up a wall of bravado. "I see no need to return his, his… nastiness with venomous words of my own. Instead, I shall let all be said on the field of battle!"

"Okay, that's…" Hermes begins as the crowd cheers, only to be interrupted by Gilgamesh pulling his Buster sword (Which must be fake, since Leon and Cloud had both confirmed that they still possessed their signature weapons. How that works is anyone's guess).

"We have clashed before, Sora," the red-cloaked warrior says. "Last time, I was not properly prepared. I had not taken into account the power of my opponent. This time, I assure you that I will hold nothing back." With his free hand, Gilgamesh grabs the front of his shawl and tugs it off his body.

His torso is still covered in red armor, the dull scarlet gleaming in the overhead sun. But hardly anyone is focused on his chest, least of all Kairi or Icarus. They simply stare up at their opponent in shock, silently counting. To four.

As in, four arms. Each of which pulls out a different sword. His buster sword, his gunblade, a hooked blade colored shimmering blue as if made of water, and another futuristic looking sword.

The crowd is silent for a long moment, the shocked hush lasting for nearly a full minute. Then one person, realizing exactly what he's about to witness, stands up and hollers like a madman. From that starting point, it isn't long before the whole arena has exploded into excited applause and cheering. This, the masses have decided, will truly be a spectacle to behold.

"Kairi," Icarus whispers to his partner, shocking her out of the surprised state that she'd been shocked into. "Are we in trouble here?"

The Princess of Heart has absolutely no idea what to say. She'd expected a challenge from this guy, even anticipated him pulling out some trick. But this… This is nothing she could have prepared for. It feels as if someone's thrown a bucket of icy water all over her hopes and expectations.

But, even through all the terror she feels at this moment, a steely resolve manages to hold fast. Looking inside herself, Kairi simply refuses to give in to fear. She still has a duty to perform here, to the best of her ability no matter how dire things may seem. If she ever wants to see Sora again, the only way to press on is without allowing the possibility of failure, of defeat. She and her partner will need to pull out some heavy duty tricks to survive this battle, but…

"No," she replies with a cocky grin, modeling the expression after one she's seen Sora wear a hundred times. "Don't worry about a thing, Icarus. The only thing we have to worry about is taking this guy down before Riku and Tel can get Sora back here."

"You're darn right!" the inventor enthusiastically agrees, pumping his gift-shop Keyblade in the air. He's really not quite sure he believes, but at the very least it feels good to be the sane one for once in his life.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Reflect spells take a lot out of a spell caster. Not quite as much as Cure, but enough that after casting six if them in a row, Telary is beginning to get nervous about how long his magical power can hold out in this battle. Never mind how much physical exertion he's putting himself through.

It feels like he and Riku have been moving nonstop, caught in a crossfire of needle-sharp icicles flying from the two Colossi. Between Tel's Reflect and Riku's Dark Shields, they've mostly remained unscathed. But both young men are becoming increasingly tired, not to mention frustrated by the way their long-range attacks, probably the only effective recourse in this battle, simply freeze once they approach the Underworld's guardians.

"We need to get closer," Riku declares, dropping his shield just in time to bat back a cluster of icicles with Way to Dawn. The crystals fly back to their sender, shattering against the Colossus's icy skin. It shakes its head, apparently damaged somewhat. It's good to see that there is _something_ that can be done to the creatures, but at the moment it just seems too little.

"You sure about that?" Telary asks, sparking up a much easier to summon fireball that melts a few icy projectiles. "I don't want to find out that that cold field these things are throwing up has the same effects on the human body."

"Well," the silver-haired Keyblade wielder says through clenched teeth, "if you have any other suggestions, I am all for hearing them!"

Truth be told, the wizard really doesn't. It seems that Hades has chosen the guardians of his prize well in this instance. Tel desperately searches for an answer to he and Riku's conundrum, but none is forthcoming.

"I'm going for it," Riku declares after deflecting another group of needles. "The match has started by now, and I can't keep Kairi hanging long. Good idea or not, this'll have to be enough."

Telary wants to say something, speak the words of caution he so often provides his friends, but deep in the wizard's heart he knows Riku is correct. They have to do _something_ anyway, whether or not they have to contend with that freezing aura.

"Okay, you're right," he finally admits. "Let's go in together, though. I'll call up a Firaga, maybe counteract the aura long enough to get through without becoming snowmen. On three. Okay, one, two…"

"Three!" Riku's dark shield reflects a hail of ice bullets, and as soon as it's dropped he's booking it across the stone cavern. Telary rushes right alongside him, trying to remain close enough to cast a surrounding Firaga spell without burning his partner to a crisp.

As soon as the wizard feels the chill, a physical sensation like his the very blood in his veins is beginning to thicken, he closes his eyes and casts the spell. Orbs of fire as big as a man's head surround the heroic pair, and they can both feel the fire's heat as it diffuses the threatening energy. For a quick second, they feel indescribably hot and cold at the same time, like burning in ice. That sound nonsensical, but there are just some things one can't adequately use words to explain.

Then, as if they've passed through some invisible curtain, the young men feel the oppressive heat and cold passing away. The air remains chilly and harsh, but at least no one is becoming a snow-cone. It seems that this plan has worked.

Naturally, the Ice Colossus they charged isn't quite so ecstatic. Its mouth opens with a sound like glass shattering, baring stalactite teeth as one fist raises high into the air. The monster isn't quite the picture of speedy movement, however, allowing Riku and Telary plenty of time to dodge the incoming fist.

Icicles spring up around the fist, forcing the heroes to quickly backpedal. As they retreat, both Riku and Telary can feel themselves becoming colder, gradually stepping back into the icy aura. Gritting his teeth, Riku swings Way to Dawn in a wide arc, decapitating a few icicles and allowing the boys to step away from the deadly cold and into attack positions.

Telary goes first, his staff thrusting forward as a ball of Fira magic issues forth. It gradually shrinks within the minimized cold field up close to the colossus, but even reduced it hits a vulnerable spot on the monsters foot that immediately throws up a cloud of steam. From there Riku charges the weak point with his Keyblade, chips of ice flying away as he slashes through.

The Ice Colossus staggers, falling to one knee in pain and putting its head in a far more vulnerable position. Smirking, Riku leaps upward to bash his Keyblade against the monster's face. The result is nothing so dramatic as a complete shattering, but a web of cracks splinter out from the point of impact. A small victory, but…

Not one they'll be long enjoying.

The Ice Colossus shrieks, an absolute flood of cold energy gushing from its mouth directly at Riku and Telary. Luckily the wizard's magical reflexes are honed as ever, and a shining Reflect spell ensconces them in a safe sphere. Propelled by the force of the monster's icy vomit, the pair go flying backwards.

They finally manage to skid to a stop, the protection spell disintegrating in a flash of broken light. The magic has done its job well, leaving the pair untouched. And, unfortunately, trapped inside a thick sphere of nearly opaque ice.

"Well," Telary says with a nervous flutter, tapping his staff against the dome's roof. "At least we're safe in here, huh?"

Before Riku can respond, a massive impact rattles the ice barrier. Looking up through the distorting haze of ice, the pair can see booth Colossi, standing over them with fists raised. One pounds down another blow, massive cracks beginning to show in the barrier.

"Why," the wizard laments, "does the universe always seem to take such joy in proving me wrong?"

Another fist falls, their only protection getting weaker…

Something passes into Riku's field of vision, a round object flying through the air and knocking into one of the Colossus's fists. The sound of cracking ice resounds through the air, and one of the creatures shrieks.

"What…?" the silver-haired Keybearer begins to ask, only for Telary to cut him off.

"I'd recognize that shield anywhere," he says, grinning. "Azlyn's out there."

Riku crosses his arms, frowning. "Nice of her to show up. Finally. And not to sound ungrateful…"

"You kinda do…"

He holds up a hand. "Not to sound _too_ ungrateful, but what exactly do you think she's going to be able to do on her own?"

The sound of cracking ice interrupts the conversation, both boys turning to see a figure hacking away at the ice barricade. It's hard to make out through the haze, but whoever it is doesn't look exactly human…

The sound of a buzzsaw fills the small dome, as part of it is cut away to form a doorway. Once the carving is complete, a clawed foot kicks the ice through. Standing at the newly-formed entrance, saw-staff propped nonchalantly on one shoulder, is the bangaa Ba'Gamnan.

"What're you whelps staring at?" the lizardman asks gruffly, narrowing his slitted eyes at the pair. "Not the rescue ya expected, eh?"

"I can honestly say not," Telary answers.

"It's throwing me for a loop," concurs Riku. "I assume there's munny involved?"

There's really no time to work out the details now, a fact everyone is reminded of when an icy shriek echoes around the cavern. Immediately, the odd trio of Riku, Telary, and Ba'Gamnan rush past the ice enclosure and back out into the heat of battle.

The remaining members of Ba'Gamnan's band, his brothers Gijuk and Bwagi, with sister Rinok, are focused on one of the Colossi, smashing its thick foot with all they've got. With their thick leathery hides, it seems that the trio of lizard-people are unaffected by the monster's surrounding cold field.

That leaves the other monster all to Azlyn. The knight carefully dodges waves of deadly icicles, retaliating whenever she can with shield throws that always lose momentum as the pass through the Colossus's frozen aura. From the way she's shivering, it seems that even sticking to the field's outskirts is having an effect.

Riku and her fiancée rush to the knight's side. Telary casts a fire spell that he makes sure goes past her, giving the blonde some needed warmth. Catching her shield on the rebound, Azlyn turns to face the boys.

" _This_ is your big redemption moment?" Riku declares before either she or her future husband can say anything to one another.

"I'd say so," she shoots right back, jabbing a finger over to where the bangaa bros (and sister) have managed to bring the Colossus they're facing down to one knee. With its more vulnerable part within reach, they turn their assault to the creature's face.

"You could have told us about all this!" Telary yells, throwing up a _very_ weak Reflect spell to prevent the trio from being eviscerated.

"Look, can we have this conversation later?" she demands, batting away an icicle. "In case you haven't noticed, there's kinda something going on here!"

Yet another shriek echoes through the cavern, this one pained and full of sorrow rather than triumph. Seconds later, a noise like a hundred glass vases shattering at once fills the space. Looking at the hired help, Riku, Azlyn, and Telary are stunned to see pieces of the Ice Colossus rain down. The bangaa siblings aren't quite prepared for a shattering of that magnitude, throwing up their arms as they're buried under an avalanche of ice.

"Guess this one's on us," Azlyn declares, rushing forward at the massive beast. If she bothered to look up, the knight might see that it seems the creature is looking forward to the bout.

Slamming a hand down palm first, the Colossus summons from the ground a huge icicle, its needle gleaming like the tip of a well-honed spear. Azlyn dodges to the left, only to find another needle rising there as well. Just as she's bracing for impact, a ball of purple fire melts the attack into oblivion. Instead of being skewered, she puts all her strength into a throw at the creature's face. Her shield impacts against its left eye, snapping the head off to the side.

Three dark fireballs fly through the cold field, turning into ice but maintaining enough impact to keep the monster's head turned. Telary is suddenly at Azlyn's side, urging her forward. Really running on the last dregs of his magical power now, the wizard surrounds he and his fiancée with enough fire to make their way into the Colossus's close quarters. They skid to a stop just under the ice creature's chin.

Growling, Azlyn hurls her shield straight upwards, just as the Ice Colossus is turning its head to face its opponent's again. The attack from below, completely unexpected, slams into the monster's jaw hard enough to send its whole head snapping back. Telary draws back his staff, preparing the very last spell he'll be able to cast for a while now. With an upward thrust, he sends a fireball straight into the Ice Colossus's neck.

Even reduced by the wizard's drained power, that single flaming orb is hot enough to sheer straight through the Colossus's skull. The creature's entire face melts away, leaving nothing but a nub in the middle of its shoulders. Without a mind to guide itself, the creature collapses. Realizing that they've put themselves in a precarious position, the Disney Castle pair turn tail and run as fast they can.

It won't be enough, not as the body picks up speed while falling. The shadow grows smaller, coming closer and closer until… Riku thrusts out his hand with a grunt, producing a Dark Fira just strong enough to melt a hole in the creature's chest. Azlyn and Telary switch direction, running towards the small clear spot that is their salvation. With only a second to spare, they slide onto their knees, into safety.

As the dust is settling, Telary begins to realize that the woman in his arms is shaking like a leaf. At first he thinks it's due to simple cold, but then the deafening _boom_ of impact dies down, and he hears a single, sad sob.

Azlyn is crying.

"It's not enough," she says, fighting her way through the sorrow thickening her throat. "It's not… I can't make this up to him. Or to Riku or Kairi. Or to you."

"Maybe not," he replies, backing up and tilting her face up to look him in the eyes. "But you can try. Just keep trying."

"He's right, y'know," Riku chimes in suddenly. Of course, having the silver-haired Keyblade wielder see her at a weak moment has Azlyn scooting away from her fiancée like he's suddenly on fire, wiping tears hastily from her eyes. "It isn't always easy, and the mistakes will probably always be at the forefront of your mind. But the only way to move past something, is to go forward." He shrugs. "Just a little 'screwing up' lesson from the league record holder."

"I'll keep it in mind," the knight replies. Then, deciding she's had enough of letting emotions overwhelm her, Azlyn stands up.

"Humes," scoffs Ba'Gamnan, standing to the side with his siblings. They're all fixing the mammalian trio with looks of undisguised disgust. "Soft-hearted, warm blood freaks, the lot of 'em!"

"Oh yeah, that's a smart idea," Azlyn says, sliding down the Ice Colossus's back and jumping down to the cavern floor. "Make fun of the lady who's paying your scaly asses."

"Ya said the job was ta get your fleshy arses outta the Underworld alive," Rinok grumbles right back. "Didn't say nothing about 'emotional health', as I recall."

"My my, what interesting company you keep," Riku quips, shaking his head. "But, I guess they _did_ come through in the clutch here."

"Speaking of," Telary chimes in, glancing nervously upward, "we're kind of on a deadline here, and we don't even know what exactly that deadline _is_ , so…"

"Yeah, let's get a move on," Azlyn agrees, already walking across the cavern with the clear expectation that she'll be followed.

From the shadows, two imps watch the group pass by, nervous expressions on both their faces. It seems that it's time to call in the boss man. Oh, joy.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Four swords is three too many. If that's not a saying already, Kairi is fully prepared to start any kind of letter writing campaign she needs in order to make it so. As far as she's concerned, it's already prove itself true enough.

She's never fought so hard to remain aware of her surroundings, never allowed herself to unconsciously take in so many small cues to keep herself alive. Her experience in Deep Jungle notwithstanding, this single fight truly is serving as the ultimate test of the abilities she's cultivated over the last several months.

It helps, somewhat, the Gilgamesh is far more fixated on "Sora" than her. Even when she's right in front of him, the quad-armed warrior seems to only have eyes for Icarus. The inventor's faking skills are getting almost as much of a trial as Kairi's sword fighting. It's not everyone who can pull off running away while making it _look_ like he isn't. And kudos to whoever designed those toy Keyblades, because the one Icarus is using has even managed to deflect a few blows.

But that's really _all_ they can do, unfortunately. Survival is the name of the game, not victory. Not that the Princess of Heart is so cocky she thinks that can be arranged as things currently stand anyway.

If there's any glimmer of hope at all, it's that while having four arms to wield four swords gives Gilgamesh a lot of options, it's clear the red-clad warrior isn't quite used to having two extra arms yet. The top limbs he uses perfectly well, executing combination strikes that have Kairi scrambling to keep up with him. The bottom two, however, he only manages to use in clumsy strikes and attempted surprise attacks. As long as Kairi doesn't leave herself locking swords with the man, she should be able to turn those blades into a non-issue.

In the end, the name of the game is distance. Up close there's too much to deal with, so the redhead and her partner make to retreat whenever they can. Considering the noises they can hear coming down from above, the crowd doesn't quite know what to make of all this dancing away.

But they'll just have to learn to live with it for a while longer. This match is far from over.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The large, two-level atrium just outside the place where Hades' Underdrome lock is located is quiet as any other Underworld cavern when Azlyn and her band enter. Which means that the two Ice Colossi were the only guardians the Lord of the Dead had bothered to set up. Even three-headed Cerberus is a no-show.

"This better not be a trap," Riku declares, frowning as he and the others start up the stairway to the chamber's second level. "I mean, I know it probably is, but some things you just have to say in this situation."

But despite how fervently their lives seem to draw from common fantasy tropes, the second floor is just as deserted. Only a few yards of stone floor, a staircase, and an elaborately carved pair of double doors stand between the group and Sora.

"This job ain't half bad," Ba'Gamnan declares with a quiet chuckle. "After we got ya over that first hurdle, smooth sailing all the way."

"Hardly," Azlyn says. She takes a step forward, holding up a hand to keep the others from doing the same. Setting her face in a defiant stare, the knight holds her head up high. "Okay, Hades. You can come out now. I know you want to!"

Just like the showman he is, the God of the Underworld can never miss a cue. Smoke flows into the cavern from all sides, coalescing into a thicky black column a few feet in front of Azlyn. As the fumes finish taking on Hades' shape, the knight doesn't let a single emotion show on her face.

"Well, are you a savvy little Sadie," Hades says, crossing his arms and leering at the girl standing defiantly before him. "Ya knew that I couldn't just let my grand prize go skipping off into the Olympic sunset with you."

"I hate to admit it," Azlyn says, her tightly clenched teeth lending credence to the words, "but you played this perfectly. You know we can't go through you and get Sora back. Not in enough time. This is a scheme we can't force our way out of."

"Azlyn…" Telary says nervously, stepping closer to his fiancée. Riku stops him, putting a hand on the wizard's shoulder and cementing him in place.

"I don't have much hope of tricking you, either," Azlyn continues, her voice calm and steady despite how defeatist her words are. "So, it looks like there's just one choice I've got left."

"I guess so," the god says, his eyes glittering. "You gonna take it?"

For a long moment, Azlyn says nothing. Then, slowly and deliberately, the knight reaches into one of the pouches around her belt. From there, she draws forth a piece of paper, words scribbled all over it.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hades asks, as if he doesn't know.

"I made a guess at your plans for Sora, after we lose him," Azlyn says, her voice giving away almost nothing. "I mean, it's pretty easy to work out. You send him to kill Hercules. There's just no other option in your mind."

"Well gee," Hades replies, frowning a bit. "You make me sound like some kind of obsessive."

"But, there's something else you can't deny," Azlyn continues steadily. "Even with Sora under your command, you know the track record of your plans involving Herc. Every time you go up against that redheaded demigod boy scout, you lose. It's been happening for _years_."

"Things change," the Lord of the Dead replies, though he hardly sounds as confident as he did a few seconds ago. "Ya never know what…"

Azlyn cuts him off, which judging by the god's expression is a rare occurrence. "So, you can't beat Hercules. But, after all the times me, Sora, and Telary have gotten involved in your little schemes, you've almost got yourself a new nemesis, haven't ya? And you haven't figured out whether this one is unbeatable or not." She holds out the piece of paper in her head, expression set in sad determination. "Well, I'm here to tell you… The answer is no. You can beat us. You already have."

"Azlyn, what are you doing?" Telary asks, fighting hard to keep his voice as steady as the knight's. It's not a successful effort.

"So, you admit I won, huh?" Hades asks, not even bothering to hide his amusement. "I take it that means I win something, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Azlyn replies. "If you give Sora back to us, let him go to compete in the tournament, then everything _but_ his soul and the clothes on our backs is yours. All the munny, all the perks, everything."

Telary nearly collapses, only barely staying upright with Riku's assistance. Actually, the silver-haired young man doesn't look too steady himself at the moment. Whatever either of the older guys had expected, this certainly wasn't it.

"And what, pray tell, is a _god_ supposed to do with all that?" Hades asks, attempting to be smooth but not hiding his piqued interest very well at all.

"Dunno," Azlyn answers, shrugging again. "But _you_ have it, and _we_ don't. That sounds like a victory to me. And hey, who knows? Maybe we won't get to the arena before your boy takes Kairi and Icarus down, maybe Sora won't be strong enough to win. There's still a chance you get all that _and_ a bag of chips."

"A very interesting offer," Hades says, and immediately Azlyn can sense she's won. Or rather, lost very strategically. "Y'know, they say living well is the best revenge. And besides, even if I _got_ the Keybrat on a string, wouldn't be long before ol' Mal showed up and decided it was her turn to play."

The mention of Maleficent has the human trio's ears perking up a bit, but more important things are happening right now.

Finally, the villainous Lord of the Dead shrugs. "Eh, what the Home?" He snatches the contract in Azlyn's hand, singing his signature on the bottom line. As soon as the smoldering has finished, the double doors behind the god open.

Riku immediately rushes in, Keyblade in hand. A large stone sits before him, a bas-relief of Sora in repose carved on its face. Raising his sword, the silver-haired young man unleashes a beam of unlocking energy. The stone begins crumbling into tiny particles, and when the pile becomes too big to sustain it collapses. Sora is revealed, slumping forward groggily. Luckily, Riku is there to catch his best friend.

"Riku?" the spiky-haired Keybearer mutters, his eyes fluttering open. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Riku replies, throwing the younger boy's arm around his shoulders and lifting him to a standing position. "Short version: It's all Azlyn's fault."

The knight opens her mouth to make an indignant reply, but it quickly snaps closed when she realizes that it is indeed. Telary whistles for Pegasus, who quickly comes flying into the chamber. The winged horse lands, and in no time everyone manages to get mounted on his back. If all this weight bothers Herc's animal friend, he doesn't show it.

"Wait a minute!" Ba'Gamnan grumbles. "How are we supposed to get back topside?"

Azlyn shrugs. "Don't know, don't care. Kick ya around later!"

Riku kicks his heels into Pegasus's side, and the winged horse rises into the air with a few labored flaps of his feathered wings. A few seconds later, the group is off to save the day, once and for all.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Kairi falls backwards hard, barely maneuvering herself around to both stay steady and deflect a downward swipe of two blades. She knows Gilgamesh's lower arms are already preparing an upward thrust, so as quick as possible she disengages and rushes back.

Time gets kind of fuzzy in the arena, but if Kairi had to guess, she'd say this match has lasted almost half an hour. So maybe, even if she loses her boyfriend's soul to an evil god forever, she can at least say she set a record for longest tournament fight.

Even the crowd isn't quite as absorbed in the proceedings, though once in a while things will get dicey and they'll lean forward a bit, anticipating a killing blow. But inevitably the redhead or her boyfriend manages to escape, and soon boredom returns.

Gilgamesh, to his credit, still goes as hard as possible. Kairi can only imagine how much energy handling four heavy metal blades takes, but it has to be considerable. There's something to be said, at least, for a worthy opponent.

Icarus dives in a Gilgamesh's side, but the red-garbed warrior sidesteps and lashes out with a fist. The butt of the imitation gunblade almost collides with the inventor's forehead, but he manages to duck in time. He commits a little too much to the movement though, falling back on his butt. Kairi sees Gilgamesh's eyes light up, not-Buster sword rising high to slash down.

Not on her watch. The redhead dives forward, Keyblade parallel to the ground. It takes all her strength to resist her opponent's blow, but she stops the blade from falling on Icarus. Disengaging the lock is another matter through, and even her strongest upward pull isn't enough to throw Gilgamesh off.

So, it's time to resort to a more inventive tactic. Angling her blade so its tip faces Gilgamesh, the Princess of Heart unleashes a Blizzard spell. Her opponent stumbles back, swiping at his almost frozen eyes.

"Thanks," Icarus says, rising to his feet. He's panting. "How much longer do you think we have to hold this line? Because I gotta tell ya, I…"

" _WOOO!"_

The sound of a familiar cry sends Kairi's gaze upwards, to Azlyn's private box. Two figures stand at its edge, hollering down at their friends. Looking closer, she sees its Azlyn and Riku. Grinning, Riku gives her a thumbs up.

"Not much longer at all, Icarus," Kairi says, clenching her fist and remembering the part she plays in this stage of the plan.

Gilgamesh has just recovered, blinking so his eyes can adjust and expel any leftover moisture. He might as well not have bothered. No sooner does the red-clad warrior's gaze fix itself on his opponent than she opens her hand, light streaming out of it. He, and all of the arena's patrons, cry out as the light once again attacks their eyes. They all immediately move to save their vision, just in time to miss the _other_ flash of light in the arena, this one centered around Icarus.

Once the lights fade and everyone's eyes adjust, things in this final match start to _really_ get interesting.

"Way to hold the line, Kairi," Sora, the real one, congratulates his girlfriend. "Consider this final test passed!"

"Good to have you back," she says, smiling so hard it almost hurts her cheeks. Sora is here, and everything is inevitably going to be alright.

"Great to be back," he agrees, eyes narrowing as he spots Gilgamesh recovering across the floor. Grinning, Sora raises his Keyblade high. "Time to finish this."

"Clever tricks and magic will not save you!" Gilgamesh roars, all four swords flailing. The sight gives Sora pause, but he manages to work through it. Four swords hardly seems an issue after facing one- _thousand_ swords in the hands of as many Heartless. "Victory will be mine, and then I shall…!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Sora rushes forward, swinging his Keyblade in a flurry of attacks. Caught off guard by the sudden aggression, it's all Gilgamesh can do to keep his four swords intercepting the determined swipes.

Kairi simply watches it unfold, a half hour of straight combat busting through the adrenaline that has been keeping her going. She forgets, sometimes, how incredible her man can be in battle. It's nothing compared to how he is off the field of conflict, but still… It's pretty hot.

Sora backs away from a lower-blade thrust, turns aside an attack from the upper left. Seeing an opening, he jams his Keyblade down on the nearest arms. Both upper and lower take the hit, two swords bouncing to the arena floor.

The crowd's enthusiasm is back in full force, most of them way too absorbed to actually wonder where _this_ kind of fighting has been all day. Perhaps, some rationalize, he was simply saving his strength for this particular moment.

Gilgamesh takes a step back, quickly throwing his hooked sword into the grip of his other upper arm. Now with both strong arms holding a weapon, he goes for a full attack himself. Sora is quick to defend, Keyblade moving side-to-side as he deflects one sword then the other.

But a blow manages to slip past his defense. The not-gunblade smashes into the magically protected material of his jacket, not cutting through but definitely scoring a nasty hit. With a cry of pain, the Keybearer falls backwards. He lands awkwardly, completely vulnerable.

The crowd gasps, and Gilgamesh's eyes widen this could be his chance! Finally, to be able to say he bested the Keybearer in single combat…

But this combat, despite the red-clad warrior's, and come to think of it the crowd's, misconceptions, is decidedly _not_ single. They all learn their lesson quickly, as Kairi dives forward with orbs of light surrounding her like moons around a planet. She crashes into Gilgamesh, a straight-on hit to the torso that sends him flying back. The warrior lands on the stone ground with a great crash, uttering one more groan before he drops into unconsciousness. Then, seconds later, he teleports from the arena. He's lost.

Sora and Kairi are the winners. And, contrary to what popular opinion may have projected, it's mostly thanks to the latter.

The crowd jumps to its feet, their roars of triumph and excitement echoing all throughout the coliseum. No one, of course, is cheering louder than the four people watching from their own private box.


	17. A Star Is Born

The sun is just beginning to set as people gather in the Coliseum arena's stands once again. Instead of anticipating the thrill of watching a good match, they're all excited to celebrate the Megara Cup's big winners.

The winners in question stand together in the eastern entrance tunnel, along with their friends, plus Phil and Icarus. The occasion is, for the most part, a pretty joyous one. The lone exception stands against the wall, watching the happy carrying on with a pronounced frown.

Azlyn doesn't even know why she came along for this, really. It's not like she'll be able to really enjoy any part of it. Besides Telary, none of the others have spoken to her since the final match's end. And even her fiancée's conversation had been rather short.

Just as the knight decides that her best recourse would be to leave, she spies someone detach themselves from the group, making his way over to her. Azlyn finds herself unable to stop from tensing up, swallowing thickly as Sora approaches her.

"Hey," he says after a few moments of silence, hands in his pockets. Azlyn does her best to avoid looking directly at the boy, but a sideways glance reveals that he is staring straight at her.

With a deep breath, the knight summons up the courage to face him directly. "Hey," she replies, making sure to clamp down an any pesky emotions before they can bleed through. "So, I guess… I guess you heard what happened."

"I did," Sora replies, though whether he's angry about the situation or not Azlyn can't tell in the slightest. There's another stretch of silence between them, filling the air like a thick smog. "Azlyn, I…"

"Man of Honor," the knight blurts, surprising her spiky-haired friend. He raises a very puzzled eyebrow at her, so she explains. "No more 'Maid of Honor' jokes, okay? We'll change the title to Man of Honor, and uh, you can have the first piece of cake!"

For a moment, Sora just lets his mouth hang open. Obviously this was not what he had in mid when he ventured over here to talk with Azlyn. Truthfully, he isn't sure _what_ he was going to say. Something stern, probably, about how her obsession with munny is taking a dangerous turn, and _kinda_ absurd on the face of it considering she grew up in a castle and has never really known much need for it, but…

Well, honestly he hates confrontations with people who aren't trying to kill his friends or rule the universe or park in handicapped spots or whatever. She's obviously sorry about the whole thing, and even gave up all her fortune to save him. Well, actually it was _his_ fortune, but he was being completely honest when he said he didn't care about that kind of stuff.

"I want out of dress shopping," is his reply, carefully paired with a small smirk. Azlyn finally seems to relax, letting a grin of her own play across her face. "And, uh, I go to the bachelor party, _not_ the bachelor _ette_!"

"That can be arranged," Azlyn says, grin widening. Then one eyebrow raises and she adds, with considerable cheekiness, "It means I'll have to actually _hire_ a stripper, but I guess that can be arranged."

Laughing, Sora surges forward and hugs her. She returns it, a rather rare occasion. For a moment, the Keybearer just lets himself enjoy it. Then, he whispers, "Do anything like this again, and I won't even _try_ to stop Riku from doing whatever he thinks is necessary."

She snorts bemusedly, despite the fact that he's quite serious. Oh well, it might be better to let her go on thinking that.

"Hate to interrupt," Kairi says from behind the pair. They pull away from each other, and suddenly Azlyn notices that the redhead looks in no way as forgiving as her boyfriend. "We're about to get called on."

Sora jogs over to the entrance, but Azlyn stops Kairi. For a moment they just stare at each other, before finally Kairi takes the initiative to break the silence.

"If he forgives you, so do I," is all she says. "Maybe not as quickly, but I'll try to get there soon. Alright?"

"I understand, Kairi," Azlyn replies with a serious nod. Then she grins at the other girl, a twinkle in her eye. "By the way, that was one badass takedown. Plus, y'know, fighting for half an hour straight against a guy with four arms."

"That means a lot coming from you," the Princess of Heart says, just as Sora takes her hand and pulls her out into full view of the screaming fans in the arena.

"Here they are, the Megara Cup champion team, Sora and Kairi!" Hermes is flying around like an absolute madman, revving up the crowd as much as possible.

Not that they need much help on that score. Everyone seems to be screaming as the victors walk across the field. Many of them have even started up a chant. "SO-RA, KAI-RI, SO-RA, KAI-RI!"

The couple take it all in with wide smiles, waving back at their many, many fans. Hercules, standing to the side with a huge golden trophy in his hands, watches them with a grin of his own. That scrawny little kid has certainly come a long way since they first met.

"Sora, Kairi," the demigod booms in as loud a voice as he can muster, "I hereby congratulate you on your victory, and present you with the Megara Cup!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

As the massive trophy exchanges hands, Hades watches from the arena's shadows. Today might not have been the perfect victory he'd envisioned, but in his line of work the god has learned to take what you can get.

"So, it would seem you failed," the unmistakable voice of Maleficent asks from behind. Frowning, he turns to face her.

"From one perspective, maybe."

" _My_ perspective," the witch declares icily. She sets forward, the green gem of her staff glowing. "Pathetic, prizing mere gold over the Keybearer at your beck and call. One might even consider it reneging on our deal."

"I didn't sign nothin'," Hades shoots back, quite unconcerned.

"I was going to offer you a position in my new alliance," Maleficent continues. "Give you a chance to perhaps grasp the victory that has so long alluded you. A chance to observe _real_ power at work…"

"Heard it all before, toots," the god interrupts. "And don't think just because you got a little more firepower on your side maybe a few more and stronger bandmates, that any of it means squat. Do what you want, I ain't setting myself up for disappointment again."

"Very well," the witch replies haughtily. "If that is your decision, so be it. At least I gained one new follower today."

"I desire not power, My Lady," Gilgamesh promises, standing behind the witch with his head bowed solemnly. "But a chance to see the Keybearer Sora and his allies laid low… I would take any chance for that."

"Good luck," Hades chuckles, turning back to the celebration as the pair behind him exit via dark portal.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora takes the trophy, examining it for a moment. Then, he turns to the crowd. "This is a good day for me, and I'm happy to have this." He sighs, shaking his head in bemusement. "But I can't hardly say I deserve this." The crowd hushes even further, shocked. "All the credit for this victory is due to one person, and one person only." He turns to his girlfriend, holding out the cup to her. "Kairi, you _really_ won this one. Which means that you're the one who deserves this."

Kairi has tears in her eyes as she accepts the trophy, and even more come as Azlyn, Telary, and Riku rush out onto the field. First Azlyn crashes into her for another hug, and in that moment the redhead knows she's forgiven her friend.

Riku whispers something to Telary, causing a grin to spout on he wizard's face. Before Kairi can hardly even register what's happening, the older boys have her up on their shoulders. Sora joins her a moment later, and with reckless abandon they lean into a kiss, which of course only drives the crowd more wild.

After a moment they pull back, and facing her wild, appreciative public, Kairi holds the Megara Cup high and triumpant.

 _Every night a star is, bright inside a star is,_

 _Burning bright a star is born!_

 **And so ends yet another Keys to the Kingdom adventure. I thought this one was okay, but maybe it was a better idea in my head than it turned out on paper. I'm not ashamed of it or anything, but... Well, what can you do.**

 **Okay, so a few things. First of all, I have a few ties in the poll, so if anyone hasn't voted yet, that will be a big help to me. Second, Life Goes On is taking a bit of a hiatus, so I can fully plan out the last two parts of it and finish Chain of Memories, which is very close to completion. Once that is finished, I'll be back to finish this story, and then it's on to Keys to the Kingdom III. I hope to have II out before E3 in June, where there are rumors a KH III release date is being announced. Whether that's true or not, I want to get my saga conclusion chugging along before then.** **And third of all, another very small KttK project is going to be coming out soon, so keep your eyes out for that.**

 **Shoutouts to TheIrishWriter, Bezerker21, and Spiderfan626 for their reviews. Until next time, guys!**


	18. The Growing Garden

When it comes to Radiant Garden, it seems that the phrase "you can't stop progress" is more than mere justification. Looking down at the city as the Gummi ship makes its descent, Sora can see the truth of it playing out before his very eyes.

The centerpiece is, of course, the old restored castle. Gone are the harsh lines and mechanical touches of the former Hollow Bastion, replaced with bright marble and organic curves. It's not completely finished, as evidenced by the half-built clock on the fortress's face, but it certainly looks much nicer than the last time Sora saw it. He barely even shudders at the memory of what he'd done there for the sake of Kairi and the worlds.

Speaking of Kairi, the Princess of Heart is practically plastered to the window, looking down with even more awe than Sora. Understandable, considering that this is her first time returning to her homeworld in years. Sora can see that Telary is secretly just as eager to follow his sister's example, but the wizard keeps himself in check. After all, this is the first time in a while that he's going to have to actually land the Gummi ship somewhere other than the familiar Disney Castle hangar.

"This place looks even better than the last time we were here," Sora comments, also gazing out the Gummi-glass bubble. "Things really are moving fast."

"I sure _hope_ there's more going on than there was last time," Azlyn says, moving from her seat to stand by Kairi at the window. The Princess of Heart, pulled suddenly from her reverie, jumps almost a full two feet away from the knight. Azlyn doesn't seem to notice. "Yuffie promised that the city's club scene could handle my bachelorette awesomeness." She raises her hand to Kairi for a high-five, but the redhead's returning slap takes a moment, and is hardly enthusiastic.

That doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're cleared for landing, _Disney Castle One_ ," the eager voice of Phineas declares over the radio link. "Docking bay number three, if you don't mind. The others are kinda cluttered with some experiments me and Ferb have been trying out."

"Sure thing," Telary says, beginning their descent towards a fairly large new building at the castle's base. He turns to the group at the window. "Could everyone take their seats please? And buckle up? And hey, if anybody wants to hold hands, I won't judge."

"Don't tell me Radiant Garden has chipmunks running air traffic too?" Donald Duck, Disney Castle court wizard and Telary's official best man.

"No," Azlyn replies, shaking her head bemusedly. "Just super-smart ten year olds."

"Wak?" Donald exclaims in shock. It seems there are some things in the vastness of the universe that can shock even an anthropomorphic duck magician. "Well, that's a new one on me."

"Hey, Sora," Riku leans over to whisper in his spiky-haired friend's ear. "Is it just me, or is Donald…"

"Completely impossible to understand when he's talking?" the Keybearer finishes for his friend. "Yeah, I agree. I figure it's just the kind of thing you have to get used to over time."

The Gummi ship is just a bit more crowded than usual, the usual quintet joined in this vacation by Donald Duck and Captain Goofy. Telary had insisted on both of them coming along on his "bachelor party" weekend. King Mickey had been given the offer as well, but had declined. According to Donald, the king has been getting quite involved in some secret research project lately. Not even his closest friends know anything about it. Besides, he'd said that it would be no fun having a 'father-type' along on what was supposed to be a wild weekend.

Not that anything particularly wild's been planned. Just a simple boy's camping trip out into the world's blue canyons. Sora, the self-declared planner, had thought that a perfectly nice outing, and Telary hadn't objected. Riku had some private concerns that just because the wizard hadn't object _ed_ might not necessarily mean he had no objec _tions_ , but decided not to get involved.

Azlyn, on the other hand, is quite keen on her weekend being just as wild as expected, if not more so. They don't call it "the last gasp of freedom" for nothing, after all. Hopefully, Radiant Garden's reemerging entertainment district can keep up with expectations.

The ship settles into the hangar with a small jolt, proving the pilot's advice on seating to be apt. Telary lets out a little sigh of relief, killing the engines as everyone else springs out of their chairs. They all start chattering animatedly, jockeying for position at the lower-deck ladder.

Donald is the first down by sheer gumption, Goofy meticulously following after him. All the captain's carefulness is in vain, however, as halfway down he slips and crashes unceremoniously to the ground. He quickly calls back up that he's a-okay. Thank goodness for Donald, there to break his fall. Valiantly restraining a chuckle at all the antics, Riku clambers down after. Azlyn is next in the line, but she suddenly stops, turning to Kairi behind her.

"Hey, uh, why don't you go ahead, eh?" the knight asks, her voice quiet and rather uncharacteristically sheepish.

"Thanks," Kairi replies after a frozen moment, slowly and with a look that would better fit the situation if Azlyn had spontaneously grown a second head. She makes her way down, though not without a few more odd glances at the knight.

"Still getting the cold shoulder, huh?" Sora remarks, giving Azlyn a sympathetic pat. "Having been on the receiving end a time or two myself, that's rough."

The knight frowns, shaking her head. "I know I deserve it, considering everything, but… I dunno. Kairi's just the last person I'd expect to hold a grudge."

"Think of it as a compliment, then!" the Keybearer replies. His natural optimism shines through like it always does. "Probably that's something she picked up from you!"

"Thanks, Sora," Telary says with a weary sigh. Looking at his bride-to-be, the wizard turns more tender. "This weekend will be good for you two, then. Give you a chance to reconnect, remember why you're friends in the first place. Maybe walking around town will even open up some old memories of better days."

"Uh-huh!" Sora cheerily agrees. "Kairi's only been staying mad because you've been apart for a while. I'm positive that once you're together, everything you like about each other will come right back!"

The knight shrugs noncommittally. "I guess you're right. Who can resist me?"

"Would you guys hurry up?" Riku's voice echoes up from belowdecks. "I refuse to meet your friends without Sora around to be stupid and make things less awkward!"

"Riku can resist you," Sora notes, smirking as Azlyn gives him a small push toward the ladder.

"Would you believe I'm one-hundred percent okay with that?" Azlyn replies as she starts down as well. "Hey back up there, Rik. And eyes down, you're not gettin' any upskirt shots today!"

"A pity we'll be foregoing the usual Riku-Azlyn repartée this weekend," Telary comments wryly. Sora just smiles before following after him.

Only a small party is waiting outside the ship, just Yuffie, Leon, and Ferb, but Sora feels himself light up all the same. It's been quite some time since he last saw his old friends, and he's eager to hear and see everything about how Radiant Garden has changed.

Leon stands with his arms folded neatly, his slightly larger smirk subtly indicating great happiness. Yuffie is the most excited of the group, naturally. The self-proclaimed Great Ninja is practically bouncing up and down. She grins at Sora, Azlyn, and Telary while her gaze sweeps quickly over them and continues down the line. Then her eyes reach Riku, and it's almost impossible to miss the pronounced double take.

That seems odd to Sora. If anything, he'd think that Donald and Goofy would be more deserving of a second glance. Then again, the ninja had undoubtedly seen all kinds of people back in her Traverse Town Days.

"Hey, guys!" the Keybearer practically yelps, enthusiastically bounding down the ramp. "Did ya miss me!"

"Sure," Leon answers, his voice less monotone than usual. "Things tend to get quiet when you're not around, Sora."

"Not that we necessarily hate quiet," Yuffie chimes in, bouncy as ever. She pats the green-haired boy next to her on the back. "Isn't that right, Ferb?"

The young engineer merely blinks back up at her. By now everyone on the Restoration Committee has taken that to be a sign of agreement.

"We have made a lot of progress since the last time you all were here," Leon says. He turns his attention to Kairi, giving the Princess of Heart a more sincere smile than Sora has probably ever seen on him. "We're especially glad to be able to show another returning native around."

"It's, uh, good to be back," Kairi replies, smiling. Sora knows her well enough to note the hint of uncertainly behind it. "I'm really eager to get a good look around."

"You're in good company, then!" Yuffie declares, throwing her hands up in the air. "The only thing I might be better at than ninja-ing is playing tour guide! Speaking of which, not all the members of our group have introduced themselves." She steps closer to Riku, Donald, and Goofy, who stand together.

"Captain Goofy of the Disney Castle Royal Guard, ma'am!" Goofy says, his back stiffening to ramrod straightness as he gives the ninja a snappy salute.

Yuffie giggles, smiling softly. "Uh, at ease, I guess?"

"Donald Duck," the court magician says with considerably less formality.

"Watch yourself," she warns him, her grin turning mischievous. "We may still be restructuring the old laws, but I'm pretty sure there's one about having to wear pants." As Donald turns red, Yuffie turns to the last unfamiliar guest. "Though of course, exceptions can be made for those who _really_ have the desire."

"Uh," Riku says, unsure of what to make of the jibe. Sora doubts anyone else notices, but the silver-haired Keyblade wielder's eyes widen slightly. "I, uh, I'm good, actually. Riku. I'm Riku, I mean. You wanted introductions, so… That was it. I'm Riku. Did I say that already?"

"And people say _I'm_ a motormouth!" Yuffie laughs, linking one of her arms with Riku's. His spine stiffens immediately. "I can tell that you and me are gonna get along great!" Riku just nods, suddenly tight-lipped.

"Relax, Yuffie," Leon gently chides his young friend. "Anyway, we did actually set the afternoon aside to show you guys around. I know we weren't leaving until after dinner…"

"Wait a minute," Telary interrupts, frowning. " _We_? As in, _you're_ coming with us? On the camping trip?"

"Um, yes," the gunblade wielder replies. "I mean, you did invite me, right? Or was Cid just messing around?"

"No, you're definitely welcome to join us," the wizard says, sputtering a bit.

Sora can't really blame him either. Who would've thought Leon would be in for some outdoorsy male bonding? They'd really been expecting a rejection when the offer had been extended. "More is always merrier!" he declares.

"Now that we're talking about parties," Azlyn jumps in, snapping at Yuffie to draw the girl's attention away from Riku, "I hope what you said about the nightlife around here is true. I'm ready to dance it up on my last night of freedom!" Quickly, she turns to her fiancé and clarifies, "Not that I think being married to you is in anyway the same as a prison sentence. Well, except for the conjugal visits part…"

"The sentiment is noted and appreciated," Telary replies, shaking his head.

"The east end is jumping, I promise Az," Yuffie says. "No way would I mislead you when it comes to partying." She looks up at Riku with a sly grin. "I take my fun _very_ seriously."

"A good attribute," the silver-haired young man replies. He's still barely moved.

"Sounds good," Azlyn declares, smiling happily. "Ain't that right, Kairi?"

The redhead gives her a smile. "Yeah, sure thing Az."

"If everything's settled," Leon says, drawing everyone's scattered attention back to him, "then lets get that tour started. There's a lot to see."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Leon certainly lives up to his word. So much has changed in the months since Sora, Azlyn, and Telary had last visited. Without any major crises, things well and truly are back to normal in Radiant Garden. People walk about free and happy, not worrying about the dangers that even recently were on everyone's minds.

As the tour begins passing through residential districts, Kairi and Telary decide to split off from the group and go searching for something on their own. Azlyn is offered a chance to come along, but declines. It isn't long before Donald and Goofy go wandering off on their own as well. Everyone else continues on without them, Leon providing a running commentary on almost everything they come across. Yuffie chimes in occasionally, but mostly seems focused on making sure Riku is never more than a few feet away from her. As time goes on, the silver-haired young man actually manages to relax a bit. They pass small parks and shops, weaving their way through town before they climb up the city's central hill to the castle.

Its refurbishment has gone swimmingly as well. The towering keep, once a hollow shell occupied by the forces of darkness, stands once again as a bastion of light and hope. It's a near-dead ringer for the picture Tron had once shown Sora. Recalling what had happened there still ignites a hollow ache in the Keybearer's chest, but with the new appearance it's far less noticeable than it once was.

"We've been able to move most of the Restoration operations here," Leon is explaining, leading the group into the grand foyer. "Merlin practically did a backflip when we told him we were taking the old computer out of his house."

If the outside's changed a lot, then this room has gotten the architectural equivalent of extensive cosmetic surgery. Instead of the foreboding hall where Sora and Riku had once clashed, it looks like the reception area of any number of businesses. Right down to the actual receptionist. An energetic-looking young woman dressed in a dull pink suit sits behind a desk in front of the waterfall, exactly in the middle of the two round staircases leading upwards. It seems that it's been a slow day, if the way she's leaning back in her chair while painting her nails is any clue.

"G'day, Mr. Leonhart," she says in an odd accent, not bothering to look up from her pinky paintjob. When she finally does, a huge smile spreads across her face. "Entertaining guests today, are we? Do'm a favor and skip the cafeteria, if I may say so. Ol' Quina is having one of 'er experimental days."

"I'll take that under advisement," Leon says in his standard deadpan. "Everyone, this is our daytime receptionist, Vanille. It may not look like it now, but she's pretty efficient."

"Hey there, I'm Sora!" the Keybearer greets.

The girl's expression turns thoughtful for a brief moment, only to light up again when she makes the connection. "Aw, so you're the big hero everyone's always going on about. Well, it's certainly an honor to meet the boy who saved our fair city! You must be Azlyn, eh?"

The knight nods, smirking at the recognition. "Yep. And don't let the official stories fool ya, _I'm_ the real force keeping this universe-saving boulder rolling."

Vanille giggles, gently wafting her hand through the air to get her nails dry. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Isn't there one more?"

"Telary and my girlfriend Kairi went to do some exploring of their own," Sora explains. "They're natives."

"Is Cid in the new computer room?" Leon asks.

"Sure thing, boss man," the receptionist confirms, switching tactics and blowing on her wet fingers. "Gotta warn ya, though, he's in a mood. LeBlanc came to bring him lunch, and ya could almost hear him yellin' not to bother 'im _without_ the intercom!"

"I guess he hasn't changed much, huh?" Azlyn declares, grinning.

"Things have been a bit… stressful in his department lately,' Leon explains, waving a goodbye to Vanille before he leads the group up the righthand staircase to the lift stop above. "After some deliberation, we decided it would be best not to keep the computer in Ansem's old lab as our primary workstation."

"How many people got accidentally digitized before you made that call?" Sora asks, wincing a bit at the memory of his first trip into the computer's world.

"Three interns, and then one time Merlin," Yuffie answers, shaking her head. "Though the thing with Merlin actually _wasn't_ an accident. Nearly had to restrain the old coot when he got outta there."

Leon shakes his head at the memory, palming the orange crystal at the open elevator shaft's edge. "It's been something of a process, even with Tron's cooperation. But it's for the best to get some distance from the below-ground lab. Not everyone in the city was convinced when we told them about Xehanort's coup against Ansem."

"I guess I could see that," Sora says, nodding.

The elevator platform arrives, grinding to a halt with a loud series of clanks. Three people stand on it, ready to disembark. Sora and Azlyn immediately recognize one of them, a tall blonde in a faded orange dress.

"Hey, Quistis!" Sora immediately greets her, friendly as always. "We're back!"

"I heard!" she replies with a grin. "Good to see you kids again! And I guess this that friend you were always talking about. Rocky?"

"It's Riku," the silver-haired Keybearer replies, quite sullenly. The first words he's spoken since the group approached the castle.

"Oh good, _another_ upper!" Quistis jokes. "Three's enough to make it a club, right? Leon? Lulu?"

Leon rolls his eyes, and so does the girl standing behind Quistis. She wears a long black dress that covers her legs but leaves a generous portion of her chest exposed. The young man next to her has his long-for-a-guy blond hair tied up in a ponytail beneath a black hat. A long white coat hangs off his muscled frame, and a gun is holstered on his right hip. He apparently thinks the quip is quite amusing, concealing his laugh beneath a gloved hand.

"Hilarious as always," Leon says in a practiced deadpan. "Anyway, this is a good opportunity to introduce you, Sora, to our top two soon-to-be graduates at the Defense Force academy. This is Lulu and Irvine."

"Please to make everyone's acquaintance," Irvine says, his twangy accent somehow making the greeting sound more friendly than it already is. His eyes stop on Azlyn. "A real pleasure."

The knight just rolls her eyes, holding up her hand to show the engagement ring on her finger. Irvine recoils like she'd just waved a torch in his face. Now it's Lulu's turn to conceal a laugh. Quistis visibly gets a kick out of it as well.

"Surprised you didn't spot that right away, Irv," the blonde instructor says with considerable amusement. "I thought your sharpshooter's keen eye caught every potential danger?"

"Good to meet you both, anyway," Sora says.

"Wish we could talk more, but we're late for a training exercise outside the north gate," Quistis explains. With a quick round of goodbyes, the trio is off and everyone else boards the elevator.

It's something of a tight fit with so many on one platform. Not a problem for Yuffie, who just takes the opportunity to squeeze in closer to Riku. In doing so, she notices something odd. In fact, if it weren't for the silver-haired young man's reputation for fearlessness, she'd almost think he was shivering.

Eventually the platform grinds to another stop, on a floor Sora can't remember if he'd visited before or not. Either way, Leon leads the group through some more corridors. Along the way, they pass several people dressed in lab coats, most consulting clipboards and electronic tablets as they stroll by. The hustle and bustle is quite odd for Sora, Azlyn, and Riku, who most vividly remember these corridors as being devoid of all life.

The halls all lead up to a set of wooden doors. It's obvious they've been sanded smooth only recently, another reminder of what this place once was. Leon doesn't seem to notice the underlying symbolism, simply pushing the doors open and striding confidently into the room beyond.

The room is large, the floor sloping downward with half-a-dozen tiers set up on either side of the main aisle, each one occupied by three computer workstations. At the bottom sits another console, this one considerably larger and more elaborate than the last. A huge screen hangs on the wall behind it, currently blank.

Sora can't help but be impressed, far from used to seeing this much technology in one place. Before he can verbally express his awe, though, a familiar gruff voice cries out from the vicinity of the main console.

"YEEOWCH! Dammit all to…!"

"I told you, Cid," another voice replies, the syllables of its words colored with a slight electronic tinge, "it takes a minute for the system to fully power down. You insisted on touching the wires anyway."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't _have_ to do that if your digital ass woulda just…!"

" _Ahem_!" Leon announces, clearing his voice loudly and cutting off a surefire rant before it can gather steam. "Cid, Tron, we have visitors!"

"We what…?" A sudden thump resounds from beneath the computer, a collision between metal and skull. "OW!"

As Cid begins muttering up a storm, a metal sphere about the size of a blitzball rises from beneath the desk on some sort of repulsors. Two small manipulator claws extend from the device along with a camera lens.

"Well, as I collate and process, if it isn't my old friend Sora!" the floating orb declares in the familiar tones of Tron, Hollow Bastion OS security program extraordinaire. It begins floating up the aisle. "And I see Azlyn is with you as well."

"Good to see you too, Tron!" Sora declares as the sphere stops to hover in front of him. "Except, um, how exactly are you in this… thing? I thought you were running the computer system?"

"The bulk of my programming still resides in the main system," Tron explains, bobbing up and down slightly with every word. "But oftentimes I find it useful to break off smaller subroutines and house them in mobile platforms. They gather what information they can before reintegrating into my primary system, which is able to absorb the memory into my main processes."

"Cool," Sora replies meekly, not really understanding what was just explained. "Anyway, it's good to see you again. Especially up and about."

"Ya say that now, kid," Cid declares, slowly coming up the aisle with a grin on his face. "But just wait until you have him hovering over your shoulder twenty-four seven, handing out advice ya don't need!"

"Always great to see your sunshiney face too, Cid," Azlyn remarks with a smirk.

The engineer snorts. "Yeah, well, you'd be on a short fuse too if you had to spend most of your life cleaning up the messes those morons we call a science and engineer corps are always making!"

"Those are the best and brightest this city has to offer, Cid," Leon scolds the older man. "Without them, we wouldn't have come half as far as we have."

"Sure," Cid concedes with a halfhearted snort. He looks the group over, frowning. "Hey, where's the man of the hour? Too prissy to even show up for his own bachelor shindig?"

"Watch it, gramps," Azlyn declares threateningly. "That's my future husband you're talking about."

He snorts, holding up both hands defensively. "Easy there, Blondie. Just messin' around, didn't mean anything by it."

"That's good to hear," Telary declares, entering the room with Kairi in tow. The pair stride into to room, followed closely by Donald, Goofy, and Aerith. "It would be a real pain to rethink my party invites so close to the event."

"Gwarsh, this sure is a fancy, high-tech room," Goofy declares, looking around wondrously at the machinery on display.

"Don't even _think_ about touching any of this stuff, ya big palooka," Donald grouses at his counterpart.

"Aerith!" Sora declares happily, receiving a bright smile in return.

"Good to see you, Sora," the brunette replies with her customary sweetness. "And of course it was _lovely_ to meet Kairi. Even after just a few minutes, I see why you're so fond of her."

The Princess of Heart blushes, moving to stand by Sora and put her hand in his.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" he whispers in her ear. She smiles, nodding contentedly.

"Oh, dear," Telary says suddenly, catching sight of a wall-mounted clock. "It's getting pretty late, isn't it? If we want to get to a camping spot before dark, we'd better hurry things along!"

Urged on by the groom-to-be, the large group make their way back down the castle. They have to wait a bit for the next elevator, most of the refurbished citadel's staff retiring for the night. Eventually they get a platform clear enough for the whole group to ride down together. An unmistakable air of excitement seems to surround everyone.

One member of the party, however, finds himself considerably less excited by what's waiting at the lobby's lift stop. Or rather, _who_ is.

"Well, isn't _this_ a fine sight!"

LeBlanc, Radiant Garden socialite and Restoration Committee financier (and also Cid's kinda-sorta-a-little-bitty-bit special lady friend), stands with her arms crossed over her (generous and prominently-displayed) chest. She doesn't look terribly pleased.

"Aw hell," Cid mutters, shaking his head. "Uh, hey there Blanc. Sorry about the lunch date, I was just…"

"Oh, to hell with the lunch date!" LeBlanc rages, shaking her head. "You're an industrious man, it's one of your attractive qualities. My quarrel is not with you, but rather _him_!"

Leon grimaces as he realizes that the socialite is pointing straight at him. "Um, how's that?"

"How could you neglect to inform me of our friends' arrival?" she explains huffily. "It's been so long, and as the ladies' host for this weekend, I really should have been there to greet them. It's basic etiquette!"

"Slow your roll there, Blanky," Azlyn says, holding up her hands. "It's all good. As long as you still live in that super ritzy mansion, that is. And, y'know, give us a ride? And I guess maybe pay the cover charge."

"Why not just get her to _build_ you your own club?" Riku declares, snapping briefly out of his interested-girl-in-proximity haze to deliver a little snark. Beside him, the cause of the awkwardness giggles.

LeBlanc appreciates the humor as well, smirking as she examines Riku for the first time. He just sighs, internally cursing his good looks and easily-clogged brain.

"As long as it has a back room I can stick you in forever," Azlyn jabs back at the older boy.

Once again, Telary brings up the time. He really wants to get things settled in the canyons before nightfall. Actually, what he _really_ wants is to go back two weeks and stonewall Sora's request for a camping trip. But it's too late for that now, and time travel usually just makes things worse anyway.

The sun is definitely closer to the horizon than Telary likes when the large group finally reaches the Defense Force's northern barracks/wall command post. It's too late for students to be practicing, and instead two large jeeps sit in the courtyard. Each is packed tightly with all necessary camping supplies, plus the offworld guests belongings. The groom-to-be had final decision on what qualified as necessary, resulting in a much larger store than might be considered usual.

Quistis is waiting beside the vehicles, along with Phineas and Ferb for some reason.

"Everything checks out," the blonde instructor reports, mockingly giving Leon a crisp salute. "According to the kids, anyway."

"Aren't you a little young to be car mechanics?" Donald squawks.

"Yes," Phineas replies, the age-old question bringing a smile to his face. "Yes we are."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll give it a last once-over," Telary insists, making a beeline to the vehicles while fashioning a mental checklist. Azlyn follows after him with a fond smile, and the others decide now's as good a time as any to start their goodbyes.

"Be safe out there," Kairi requests, holding Sora's hands and staring into the Keybearer's eyes. "This city is amazing, but if what you told me about all those Heartless is true…"

"Everything will be alright," he assures, raising one of her hands to his mouth and giving it a quick kiss. "Actually, I'd say that _you_ have the more perilous time ahead of you this weekend."

The Princess of Heart sighs, nodding. "I know. It's been months now, and I really should get around to actually forgiving Azlyn. It's just, every time I see her, I think of what she did and…"

"Yeah, I get it," Sora agrees softly. "But I'm as over it as humanly possible, and it's time you were too. Your brother could tell you a lot about how useless it is to hold grudges _for_ me. Besides, this is a weekend to have fun."

The Keybearer smirks, looking over his girlfriend's shoulder. A few feet away, Riku is bemusedly watching as Donald Duck and Perry the platypus circle each other warily. Yuffie stands beside him, no longer holding him but still close enough for their arms to occasionally brush.

"Speaking of fun…" Sora practically giggles.

Kairi drops his hands and looks over her shoulder, at first thinking he's referring to the odd cross-species introduction. Then she realizes what it actually is that has him so engaged. She looks back at Sora, frowning slightly.

"You really think?" she asks. "I mean, it's about time he started noticing girls again, but…"

"Oh, Yuffie is exactly what Riku needs," Sora says, like it's the most obvious thing in the worlds. "She's fun and pretty smart and kind of mean sometimes. Besides, my heart-senses are tingling."

"Heart-senses?" Kairi repeats with a sigh. She knows it's probably better to let that go, but still asks, "And what exactly…?"

"I know love when I see it, Kairi," Sora says, proudly puffing up his chest. "Aladdin and Jasmine, Belle and the Beast… Heck, I saw it all over the place with Az and Tel, and now we're a week out from their wedding! I never fail."

Across the yard, Yuffie tires of Donald and Perry's staring contest. After a moment's thought, she bumps her arm in to Riku's more forcefully. He snaps to attention, turning to the ninja with an inquisitive look.

"Before you go, I have to ask," she says, smiling brightly. "How did you enjoy your Radiant Garden tour experience?"

"It's a, uh, great place," Riku replies. "Big improvement over my last visit. Like, really _huge_ improvement. Colossal."

"So, you'd come again?"

He nods.

"And your day's tour guide? On a scale of one to ten…"

"TEN!" Riku blurts, loud enough to gather attention from the others. Coughing awkwardly, he quietly repeats himself. "Ten, definitely. Very knowledgeable. Friendly, too. I'm sure your hospitality is famous."

"I hear good things from people," the ninja says with a playful smirk. "Usually not such _handsome_ people…"

Riku's face turns red as the setting sun.

Meanwhile, Telary is just finishing up his third recount of the sleeping bags when his fiancée decides she's had enough and wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Would you calm down?" she declares, rolling her eyes as he turns to face her. She looks up at him, playful exasperation on her face. "If I had to guess, I'd say you're just stalling so I can't go get my party on without you."

"There might be an element of that," the wizard admits. "You're a hard woman to leave."

"I hope you're still saying that after we've promised to bond our lives together forever."

He kisses her, soft and slow. "No doubt about that." He pulls back, suddenly pulling a stern face. "Do try and be careful though, hm? I'd tell you not to do anything I wouldn't do, but that flew out the window the moment you decided to put dancing on the agenda."

"I'll be careful," Azlyn promises. "As long as _you_ promise to not have a heart attack if you hear something in the middle of the night. And if you _do_ end up in some kind of attack, trip Riku before you start running. Now _that_ would be a wedding present."

"I'll trip Riku if _you_ remember what I said about Kairi," Telary bargains right back. "She'll come to you in her own time, don't try and force anything before she's ready. I can't have my two favorite girls not-speaking on my wedding day."

"One week," Azlyn says with a blissful, slightly glazed look.

"Longest week of my life." Telary leans down and kisses her for several long, slow seconds.

A few minutes later, all necessary goodbyes have been said, and the sun's slid low enough on the horizon to make Telary rethink that heart attack promise. With one last wave and a rare joke from Leon to Quistis about not letting the city burn down, the men are off on their wilderness adventure.

"Here we go!" Sora declares, raising his hands high as they clear the gate to the (relatively) unknown. After a few moments of that, he turns to Leon. The gunblade wielder is quiet, concentrating hard on driving their jeep. "Hey, Leon?"

He doesn't even turn his head. "Yeah, Sora."

"It really is cool you decided to come with us this weekend."

Leon just grunts and gives the Keybearer a little nod. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he lets his other drift downward to rest on the zipped pocket of his jacket. Inside rests two items, and the secret of his _real_ reason for tagging along on this outing. The reason he needs to leave Radiant Garden behind, even if it's just for one weekend.

Two items: a small black transmitting device, and a handwritten note emblazoned with pink angel wings.

 **This took entirely too long to get out. I just want to say that I know that, and I'm sorry. It just took FOREVER for this part to solidify in my mind. I knew the general ideas of what I wanted, but organizing it into anything coherent was a nightmare. This is probably the most important story for setting up KttK III, so I want to make sure everything I need to say gets conveyed in a way that (hopefully) works.**

 **There are actually two stories in this part, one for the men and the other for the ladies. Each chapter switches between them. Each one is a very different take on the KH universe than I've seen, so be prepared. The men's is more plot heavy, while the ladies' is more of a character piece. Hopefully it all works, and everyone is at least mostly satisfied.**

 **It's a bit overdue, but shoutouts to Bezerker21, Spiderfan626, and TheIrishWriterf or their reviews. And also to Nightwing2013, who's recently caught up on the whole KttK experience.**

 **Until next time, everyone. I promise it won't be 5 months from now.**


	19. Bright Oasis

Sora leans back, hands resting contentedly behind his head as the wind whips through his hair. Through the lids of his closed eyes, he can see the last light of the setting sun is fading quickly. Telary, stuffed into the other jeep with Cid, Donald, and Goofy, must be terrified out of his mind at the possibility of not making camp until nightfall. He's most likely suggesting to Cid that any stopping point will do. Not that it will make much difference, considering Leon apparently has their site all mapped out.

Unsurprisingly, the Keybearer is being mellow about the entire affair. He's content to stop wherever and whenever. He'd initially been the slightest bit worried about straying too close to Maleficent's old tower fortress, but Leon had assured him that their path would take them even farther beyond that area.

The sun is nearly down by the time they reach the area Leon has (for some reason) selected. A small open area boxed in by blue cliffs, crude natural paths leading out in several different directions.

"At least we'll be able to see anything coming," Telary remarks, already pulling bags off his jeep. The wizard's motions are very nearly frantic, his gaze never resting on anything for too long.

"Or get boxed in," Donald grumbles, arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, don't go sayin' stuff like that, Donald," Captain Goofy mildly chastises his counterpart. "This is a fine spot for camping."

"Why this spot, though?" Riku asks, coolly leaning against the jeep instead of helping with unloading.

"No reason," Leon says, voice as calm and collected as ever despite the two heavy bags slung over each shoulder. "I just had us drive until I thought the sun was coming down."

The silver-haired Keyblade wielder still looks skeptical. But before he can say anything else, Cid is loudly admonishing him to get off his aloof pretty boy ass and make himself useful. He does, brow still scrunched up in thought.

As he and Sora are setting up their shared tent, the older boy brings it up again. "There were plenty of good places to stop closer to the city. Why go all the way out here without a motive? And did you see how often he rested his hand on his right jacket pocket? Something's in there."

Sora bends over to lock in two poles, conveniently hiding his rolling eyes. "Would you just relax? Everything always has to be secrets and suspicion with you. I'm sure picking this spot is just a coincidence, and there's nothing in Leon's pocket."

"He's tense," Riku adds, eyes narrowing as he watches the gunblade wielder lift the last bag out of the jeep. "He's been that way since we left."

"You just don't know Leon," Sora chides his friend, lifting the tent into position. "He's the kind of guy who's always focused on work, making things right or better. Relaxing doesn't come easy to a guy like him."

Riku raises an eyebrow, and the younger Keyblade wielder immediately realizes that he's said something he'll regret. Grabbing his sleeping bag, Sora crawls into the completed tent in hopes of escaping the subject. No such luck.

"That's another thing, then," Riku continues, shouldering his way through the flap. He's like a dog with a bone. "Why come at all, if he hates to relax so much? You were surprised when you first heard, weren't you?"

"What's surprising," the younger boys shoots back quickly, "is that you noticed _anything_ other than Yuffie from the second she laid eyes on you."

The jab puts a halt to the silver-haired young man's rant. Sora smirks, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Checkmate.

"That's dirtier than you usually fight, Sora," Riku manages after a few moments of sputtering. "Doesn't change what I'm saying though."

The younger boy smirks. "So, you admit it?"

Riku is immediately on top of him, holding his best friend down in a wrestling hold he hasn't used in years. For his part, Sora just laughs merrily, amused by the surprise throwback to a familiar childhood scene.

With a few soft rustles of canvas, Telary pokes his head into the tent. The Destiny Island boys freeze, slowly looking up at him.

"Um, hello," the wizard says as a greeting, a puzzled frown marring his features. "Hm. Usually in this situation Azlyn would be here to make the mildly homophobic joke, but I guess today it falls to me. So, uh… Gay?"

"A good effort, but I could tell your heart wasn't in it," Riku declares, shrugging.

"Kinda lazy too," Sora concurs. He jerks his arm, hitting Riku's leg and signaling the older boy to get off of him. "None of that creative spark."

"Alas," Telary says, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what _was_ going on in here?"

"Riku's paranoid," Sora explains, sitting up stretching out a kink in his neck. Beside him, the silver-haired young man glares.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Telary says with his usual reassurance. "Being this far away from civilization in previously Heartless-infested territory would make…"

"Not about that," Riku interrupts, waving his hand dismissively. "Something's up with that Leon guy. I think he might have another motive for coming on this trip."

"You mean because he's usually incredibly _anti_ -social but came along relatively eagerly, and the way he seemed to choose this specific spot to camp in?" the wizard rattles off. "Oh, and there seems to be something in his jacket pocket. Y'know, where he keeps putting his hand."

Sora works his jaw soundlessly for a long moment, catching Riku's smug grin from the corner of his widened eye.

"And here you keep bragging about how well you can read people," the silver-haired young man says with a sardonic chuckle.

"Okay," the Keybearer finally responds after getting his senses all together. "So, what're you thinking to do about it?"

Surprisingly, the older boy just shrugs. "I'm just pointing it out. I barely know the guy, he's your friend. If there's trouble, you should probably deal with it."

"It's my party," Telary sighs, shaking his head, "and I'll create and subsequently diffuse conflicts if you tell me to."

Sora sits up straighter, hands on his hips. "All that grumbling, and _that's_ all you have to say about it?"

Another shrug. "Hey, maybe I'm just being crazy, it's happened before. But I'm really not looking forward to building a reputation with this guy that I'm some paranoid hardass. And anyway, I've more than learned not to jump on anything without all the facts."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go help get Captain Goofy untangled from his tent." Still shaking his head, Telary backs out of the small enclosure. As he walks towards the space where the Disney Castle staffers are furiously waging war with canvas and rods, he hears the sounds of yet another childish scuffle erupting behind him. The wizard does his best to ignore, only to find his eye drifting to Leon instead.

Radiant Garden's leader is finishing up his and Cid's tent, grunting as he solemnly regards the growing shelter. Nothing terribly suspicious at first glance, but what if the stern frown he's wearing isn't directed at the canvas, but at some horrible truth only he knows?

Telary sighs. "Way to go, Riku," he mutters, pulling out a few of the firelogs the group had brought along. "Now _I'm_ the paranoid hardass."

Horrible secrets waiting to be discovered or not, the groom-to-be is flooded with a sudden overwhelming sensation that this will be a _much_ longer weekend than he'd anticipated.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"…So, here comes Telary, rolling down the stairs like some kind of screaming boulder," Sora relates, standing atop the small fireside bench and throwing his hands in the air. "And we're all just like, we're shocked, right? So he rolls past, still yelling his head off, and we…"

"They just stood there!" Telary chimes in, rolling his eyes despite the smile across his face. "And not only _once…_ "

"But like three times!"

Everyone around the campfire is laughing aloud at the ridiculous story. Well, not _quite_ everyone, but Leon's small chuckle is basically his equivalent of violent guffawing. It's been like this for the past few hours, all the men just sitting around and telling their best stories. Even though this kind of wilderness excursion would have never been Telary's first choice, the man of the hour is actually finding all this rather nice. Even the fear of what may lurk in the wilderness isn't worrying him as much as it once did.

"Don't worry none, Telary," Goofy says, giving the wizard a friendly pat on his shoulder. "I fall down the stairs all the time!"

"Usually landing on _me_!" Donald squawks indignantly, crossing his arms as a new round of chuckles start up.

"Yeah, but seriously," Sora says, shaking his head and purging the last few giggles from his system. He places on hand on Telary's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "If it wasn't for you, I seriously would not be here today. Plus probably the universe would be, like, exploded! Or whatever Ansem-Not-Ansem was trying to do with that big door. I am really, _truly_ happy for you and Azlyn, and I know you're gonna be together for the rest of your lives. I also hope you'll be in my life for that long too."

"Thank you, Sora," Telary says with barely restrained tears. The pair hug tightly. After a few seconds, Telary unwraps his arms from the young boy and attempts to move back. Unfortunately, Sora doesn't seem quite ready to let the moment end. "Um, Sora? Buddy? I think it's over. Y'know, the moment. Gotta let go now."

"Oh, yeah, sure," the younger man replies quickly, removing his arms from around the wizard and taking several steps back. He looks a little flushed, eyes drooping slightly. "I just, uh, kinda lost myself there."

"Probably a good time to call it a night, then," Leon declares, standing up. He stares momentarily into the fire hand absently going to his jacket pocket again.

"Big day tomorrow, right?" Cid says, yawning as he stretches out his old bones.

"Come to think of it," Telary says, frowning, "what exactly _is_ the plan for tomorrow, Sora?"

"Yeah," Donald chimes in himself, giving the Keybearer his best skeptic glare. "Ya didn't just lead us out into the wilderness for no reason, did ya?"

"The, uh, the _plan_ ," Sora replies, nervously rising to his feet and busying himself with folding his chair. He's quiet for a moment, clearly trying to formulate something to say. In the end, he can only sigh and throw down the canvas and metal contraption as he faces his companions. "Well, the plan was to do a cool 'guys bonding' thing, and camping is, like, the ultimate guy-bonding experience! Facing the unknown, sleeping under the stars, testing our…"

"Patience," Riku mutters, though honestly he doesn't mind a little outdoor adventure.

"Ain't the dumbest idea I ever heard," Cid says with a small chuckle. Yawning once again, the engineer makes his way over to his tent, crawling inside with one last jaunty wave at the others.

Donald is heading to the tent he and Goofy are sharing for the night as well. The captain follows after him, talking good-naturedly about how much his fowl companions nephews will enjoy hearing tales of their uncle braving the wilderness. The anthropomorphic pair say their last good nights, then zip up their tent to settle in for the night.

A quick blizzard spell from Telary douses the already dying fire. With its warmth and glow gone, suddenly the groom-to-be is reminded just how far from civilization he and his friends are. His shoulders shiver, despite his best attempts to hold them at bay.

"Man, this place is creepier than I thought it would be, with all the lights gone out," Sora comments with his usual lighthearted cheer. "Cool!"

Telary sighs, so quietly only he can hear. "You sure keep up a consistent attitude about things, Sora."

The Keybearer, unsurprisingly, takes the comment at face value. "Thanks, Tel! Now c'mon, our tent's gonna get cold! Dibs on sleeping closest to the flap."

"No objection here," Riku mutters, following behind his excited friend. "You always have to pee in the middle of the night anyway, and I don't need you stepping on me."

Sora's halfway to the tent when he suddenly realizes that something is off. Frowning, the boy stops in his tracks, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Immediately apparent is Riku and Telary's sudden, awkward halt to avoid running into the Keybearer. Behind them, standing stock-still by the doused fire, is Leon. The Restoration Committee leader makes no move toward his own shelter.

Riku and Telary either don't notice or mind much, both of them sidestepping Sora and ducking into the large tent. Sora doesn't follow, staring over at Leon's silent figure. The Keybearer is beginning to think Riku's earlier paranoia was justified.

"You, uh, okay there Leon?" Sora asks, stepping just close enough to his older friend that he doesn't have to yell.

Leon says nothing for a moment, then turns to the Keybearer with a (as far as Sora can tell in the darkness) cool, passive gaze. "Everything's fine, Sora. I just thought it might be a good idea for someone to keep watch for a little."

Sora nods. "You're probably right. Hey, if you want, I can stay up with you and help out. Maybe get the fire going again…"

"No," Leon says, the statement so sudden and firm that Sora nearly jumps back in surprise. After a second, the gunblade wielder continues, "No, that's fine. You need to get some sleep, Sora. I get the feeling you're going to be called upon tomorrow to come up with some ideas on how we spend our time."

It's such an obvious deflection, Sora nearly blurts back his own refusal on instinct. Luckily, he has enough tact and self-control to refrain. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he says instead. He starts backing up towards his tent, keeping both eyes on Leon. "Just make sure _you_ get some sleep too, eh?"

Leon says _something_ in reply, but it's too quiet for Sora to hear from far away. By this point, the Keybearer hardly _needs_ to hear any more. Even if Leon doesn't have a secret agenda, it might be worth getting him some help if he thinks standing alone in the dark is the proper way to enjoy a night.

"SORA!" Riku yells as his young friend steps right on his arm, flopping out of his sleeping bag. Muttering curses, the silver-haired young man turns over.

Sora whispers a quiet apology, sinking to the floor as quietly as he can. He crosses his legs, the most uncomfortable sitting position he can imagine, and leans forward. His ear is practically pressed against the tent's fabric. If anything goes on out there, Sora swears that he'll be the first to know about it. Maybe that means foregoing sleep, but one doesn't become master of the Keyblade by making compromises. Something odd is afoot, and nothing is going to keep Sora from getting to the bottom of…

 **KH-KH-KH**

 _The door must not be opened!_

Sora jolts awake, suddenly gasping for breath. His lungs feel like they're on fire, and there's a pain in his belly…

That's probably the result of the fact that he's been sleeping slumped forward, head in his lap. Not a comfortable position for rest. But then, that had been the point, right? There'd been something he didn't want to miss…

A noise from outside the tent suddenly brings the Keybearer back into focus. It's faint, only the slightest squeak of metal from a hinge, but enough. Something's going on, most likely with one of the jeeps.

Sora bolts to his feet, ignoring the prickly-but-not-yet-numb feeling playing around his legs and feet. Reaching for the zipper, he notices that neither of his tentmates have stirred in the least. Riku snuffles a bit before turning over again, and Telary just continues his light, almost cutesy breathing. The Keybearer considers getting them up, but there may not be time. He quickly unzips the flap, stumbling out into the night.

Just in time to see a jeep blaze to life, headlights illuminating the campsite. Leon sits behind the wheel, his face creepy in the headlights' backwash. It gets even creepier when he turns to see Sora.

"Leon!" the Keybearer hisses, only belatedly realizing that he's probably too far away for the escaping man to hear anything. Huffing out a breath, the boy runs closer to the jeep, questions on his mind.

"Sora!" Leon hisses right back. From this distance, the Keybearer can better make out his friend's expression, and it doesn't look happy. "What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing!" Sora declares, carefully keeping himself from shouting. "You're the one stealing our car in the middle of the night! You've got some explaining to do!"

Hesitation momentarily flashes across Leon's face, his eyes quickly scanning the trio of tents before returning to Sora. He sighs, looking suddenly quite defeated. "Alright, you win. I'll tell you on the way. Now get in here before someone else wakes up!"

"Yes sir!" Sora leaps into the car's backseat, crawling around until he can get into the front passenger chair. Leon has them moving before the Keybearer can properly get settled, which nearly has him flying from the seat. A cynical voice in the back of Sora's head suggests that may have been the older man's intent.

Leon turns them into a crevice with only a few crystals protruding from the floor and walls. He has to dodge around one, but for the most part the path is clear. Looking out, Sora notices something peripherally. When he focuses on it, he can see that it's a small device affixed to the dashboard. An antenna protrudes from it, a small screen displaying information of some kind in a slow crawl.

"This is what you had in your pocket!" Sora declares, leaning back and eyeing the driver. "What is it, some kinda homing device? Where'd you get it? Why did it bring us out here? What or who are…"

"I'll explain everything," Leon snaps in a terse voice. He reaches one hand into his jacket's left pocket, producing a piece of paper from within. Sora reaches out to grab it, and only when Leon is sure the Keybearer has a good grip on it does he let it go.

Sora wastes no time in reading it.

 _Squall,_

 _I almost can't believe that I'm writing you this letter. After all this time, to finally be able to communicate with… Well, honestly just **remembering**_ _you is crazy after all this time. How could I have forgotten you? I suspect it had to do with the sudden darkness in our world, and the Cie'th…_

 _Anyway, what's important now is that I **do**_ _remember you. Some things are still a bit fuzzy and indistinct, but I remember all the important parts (yeah, I'm talking about the dirty ones!). I know that you'll come when I call. So here I am, calling. I need you Squall. Not just in the way I'd usually say before, but in the serious life-or-death way._

 _The truth is, memories of you and your city have been dawning on me for a few months now. As far as I can tell, no one else has been experiencing this same thing. Maybe it's because of my magic, or maybe our affinity is just that strong even after everything. I told my father, figuring that if anyone could do bring Radiant Garden to the attention of the government, it would be old Ironclad General Fury. When I first told him, he didn't disappoint. It was like my reminder ignited something in him. He could hardly believe it at first, but you know him. Once he's got something to hold on to, the man will not let go. Unfortunately, this time his stubbornness had real consequences._

 _Squall, my father is dead. He was murdered, by his own superiors, and it's all my fault. This city is not the place I thought it was, not a safe haven like most everyone has believed for the past decade. I don't know if you'll get this, Squall. I don't know if my spell will work, but if it does… I need to see you Squall. After everything that's gone wrong because of me, I need something to go right. A reminder that something good can come from this._

 _Because I know it's the first thing you'll think of (it would certainly be the first thing **I** would be concerned about), I promise you I'm safe. There are people here who learned what I know long ago, and they're good at escaping PSICOM's notice. Use the transceiver to find me. When you send the signal, I'll know to wait for you (or send someone if I can't be there myself). Once it's activated, follow the return transmission to whatever coordinates are provided._

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. Hell, I hope it finds you at all. Come find me if you can. I'll be waiting for you. I always have been._

 _All My Love,_

 _Rinoa_

There's a small PS at the bottom of the page, but it simply details some kind of code phrase for the meeting. For almost five minutes, Sora can only stare down at the piece of paper in his hands. He rereads it maybe a dozen times, looking up to Leon after each one. The information in this letter, if it's all true… It could change everything on this world. Very likely for the worst, if this PSICOM thing is as bad as Rinoa says. All that goes through the Keybearer's mind as he examines every individual letter of the missive.

What comes out of his mouth after the long silence, however, is a shocked, "Leon, you had a _girlfriend!_ "

The Restoration Committee leader almost swerves the entire jeep, fixing Sora with a glare that is _beyond_ derisive. "That's your takeaway from this?"

Sora shrugs. "Not the _only_ one, obviously, but… Honestly, I deal with danger and secret murders and lost memories all the time Leon. I have _never_ even for a second had to think about the possibility of you and, like, a woman. Y'know, in an Azlary way."

"I guess I can see… Wait, what is an Azlary?"

Sora shrugs, rolling his eyes like even _he_ can't believe he'd brought that up. "Just some weird thing Kairi came up with. Smushing couple's names together is all the rage back on the islands now I guess."

"Whatever," Leon declares, definitively ending that part of the conversation. "Yes, Rinoa and I knew each other before the fall. We were… close."

"I'll bet," Sora mutters discreetly.

"But, her father was a military man," the gunblade wielder continues uninterrupted. "Or at least as much of a military man as there could be in a place like the Garden. He found a better post out in Bright Oasis…"

"That's this other city I never heard of before, right?"

Leon nods. "Yes. Bright Oasis, Radiant Garden's sister city. I'd never visited, but I heard a few things. I guess it was a little closer to some rougher areas, wildlife-wise. They maintained a better city guard there, and the General thought he could be more useful."

"That sucks, man," Sora says apologetically, shaking his head. "You were, like… _really_ close? I mean, she signed her note with lo…"

"She was important to me," Leon interrupts, his voice breaking. Sora's eyes go wide at the sound. "When the invasion hit, I… She was all that I could think about. The reason Cid had to drag me onto his Gummi ship. For the longest time, she was all I could think about. She was the reason I changed my name, at first."

"But then things faded out."

Another nod, slow and solemn. "Over time, I forgot who she was, where she was. But I always knew there was someone missing, like a piece of me just didn't exist anymore. I thought rediscovering and rebuilding Radiant Garden could fill the void, but it never seemed to. Then, this letter. It was like… Like seeing the sun after living in darkness. All it took was a look at those wings, and suddenly I could breathe again."

"Then, I guess you actually read the thing," Sora says, grimacing. "And just like that, it was back to worry. Kicking yourself for not being there." There's a moment's pause, then the Keybearer turns his grimace on the driver. "Wait a minute. When did you get this letter? How long…?"

"She said she was safe for now," Leon interrupts, his jaw clenching. For a moment, he's looking so angry it almost scares Sora. Then a moment later, he lets out a breath and visibly forces himself to calm down. "Sorry. That was uncalled for." Even after apologizing, it takes the man another few seconds to organize his thoughts. "I couldn't just rush off after her, Sora. Not without raising suspicion with the rest of the committee. I'm still not sure how what she's saying could affect the Garden." Another sigh, this one sad. "She said she was safe, and I decided that was justification enough to wait for a discreet opportunity."

Sora nods slowly a few times, but it's mostly just for show. In reality, the Keybearer's mind is only stirring with further questions. Just as he's built up enough courage to ask them, the jeep emerges from the narrow canyon and comes to a halt in a wider space. The jolt of deceleration throws off his mental organization.

"This is the place," Leon declares, grabbing the beacon off the dashboard. He flicks a switch on its side, then returns the device to his pocket. Without another word, he pushes the jeep door open and makes a quick exit, though not before drawing his gunblade's holster and buckling it onto his belt.

Sora scrambles to follow, practically falling out of his side of the vehicle. Once his bearings are regained, the Keybearer follows his friend up a short natural ramp. Just like back at the campsite, blue stone surrounds the small clearing on all sides.

A woman stands waiting, hunching a bit with her arms crossed until Sora and Leon clear the ramp. Then she straightens herself up and reaches one hand around her back to grip the long spear there. Sora slows his strides, assessing the stranger as he would any potential menace. Years of living from threat to threat has managed to override even his innately trusting nature. Plus, he's kind of fascinated to see what kind of woman Leon would go for. All things considered, this lady looks to be the perfect type.

The woman's dark hair is full and relatively wild, falling around her shoulders to frame her angular face. A flowing garment of blue cloth winds around her body, covering half of her torso and one leg like a skirt. What isn't draped in blue is left exposed, revealing a black, skintight shirt and tights down to her knee. Dark boots complete the ensemble.

"Is that Rinoa?" Sora whispers to his friend, earning a slow shake of the head in reply.

"Let me handle this, Sora," Leon says, holding up a hand and walking closer to the woman. The Keybearer stays put, hand out and ready to summon the Keyblade at any sign of trouble.

"Losing your first pet is a hard thing," the woman says, the strange accent of her voice reminding Sora of Vanille. "Where's it buried?"

Leon stops, standing tall with his arms crossed. "We buried Moogle the dog in the dandelions in front of the general's tool shed." A short pause, and then, "What else happened that day?"

The woman rolls her eyes, suddenly looking less intimidating. "Ya got to second base _behind_ the shed. Sheesh, did she really have to put that out there?"

"Her idea of a joke," Leon replies, shaking his head fondly.

Sora can't lie, the little smirk suddenly coming over his friend's face is fascinating. There's such a strange abandon in that expression, one he's never associated with Leon before. This Rinoa girl must be special then. His Kairi, probably. It takes another few seconds for _that_ to sink in.

"Why couldn't she get away?" Leon is asking, comfortable enough now to step closer to their guide. His interesting smirk is gone, replaced by visible tension in his body. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't get all antsy," the woman says, cutting him off with an upheld hand. "I told Rinoa she shouldn't be the one to come out for the meet. Just trying to make sure nothing funny was gonna go down." Her piece said, the woman whistles loudly, glancing at an exit into a nearby crevice.

Another woman, this one tall and blonde with a sword belted at her waist, leads out three strange animals. They're yellow, fluffy birds, but at a size Sora has never seen before. Judging by the reins they all wear, he assumes they're meant to be ridden.

"Well, well," Leon mutters, looking the beasts up and down. "Been a long time since I saw my last chocobo."

"Uh," Sora speaks up, nervously raising his hand. It's odd, but manages to grab the spear woman's attention. "Yeah, hi. Not that I don't like jumping on the backs of strange birds, but maybe we could some introductions here?"

The woman snorts, laying a hand on her chocobo's flank. "Well, if it makes ya feel better. Name's Fang, and this here is Agrias."

"Cool," Sora replies, relaxing just a little. For some reason, knowing people's names has always made him feel better about them. Unless the introduction involved some kind of death threat, as a depressing number have been. "I'm Sora!"

"Smart of you to bring backup," Fang says to Leon, easily swinging herself up onto her chocobo's back. The other woman, Agrias, follows suit. "Too bad we only brought the mount for one."

Leon turns to Sora, not looking apologetic in the least. "You can ride with me."

"Sure…" The Keybearer doesn't look too sure, though. The chocobo seems tame enough, but he doesn't exactly have much experience riding any kind of mount.

Leon must sense his nerves. "Just hang on tight, okay? It's been awhile, but you never really forget the skills."

As it turns out, the hardest part of the whole process is getting Sora on the bird's back in the first place. But after some trial and error, he manages to mount up. Fang utters a stern command to her bird, kicks her heels into its sides, and the small convoy is off.

No one says anything as the journey takes off. The scenery isn't much different from Sora and Leon's trip in the jeep, give or take a few glowing crystals. Instead, the Keybearer simply focuses his thoughts on the company.

Whoever Leon's girlfriend has hooked up with, they seem… Interesting. Well-armed. She had mentioned the city's government several times in the letter, so perhaps some kind of resistance? The thought draws a quiet sigh from the Keybearer. Honestly, can he not go _anywhere_ without some sort of daring-do awaiting him at the end of the trip? Being Keyblade master is cool and all, but after a while the constant intrigue grind can get pretty tedious.

The caravan's ride takes, if Sora was forced to guess, about fifteen minutes. They're moving at a decently fast pace, too, running down paths and through crevices far too tight for the Radiant Garden jeep to have safely made it through. With the front of his body pressed fairly tight against Leon, and the walls so close at hand, the Keybearer can hardly fight against an encroaching sense of claustrophobia.

Luckily, it isn't long before the path opens up onto a cliff, overlooking a wide valley below. The west end stretches out into even vaster space, the same tall blue cliffs surrounding it on three sides. Straining his vision, Sora can make out several small structures constructed in the shadow of the northern cliff.

"Is that the Bright Oasis place?" he asks Fang, as the spear-carrying woman begins leading the group down the cliff via a steep path. The boy can't hide his sense of underwhelming.

She scoffs, shaking her head. "Nah, kid. That's just where we unruly rabble-rousing types choose to rest our heads."

Leon frowns. There had better be something more impressive going on here. Or, of course, Rinoa just lied about her safety to reassure him. That would fit.

"Not much," Fang continues, throwing an incredibly knowing look over her shoulder. "But it's not a place PSICOM would think to look. Far as they're concerned, outside Bright Oasis is just a lifeless wasteland, lousy with the cie'th."

"C-what? Um, do you mean the Heartless?" Sora suggests. "Scary monsters with beady yellow eyes? A lot of 'em have a weird stitched up heart symbol on them?"

"Very same," Fang replies, sounding quite impressed. "I guess it makes sense you lot would've had your own problems with the buggers."

Sora has to make an effort not to scoff in reply. "That's actually understating it a little bit. Or, actually a _lot_."

"Has the problem really been that bad?" Leon asks. "And what exactly is this PSICOM you keep mentioning?"

The small procession has reached the bottom of the cliff path by now, racing straight towards the ruins. Fang encourages a bit more speed from her chocobo. "Look, my job is just to lead ya to the base. Rin can fill ya in on all yer burning questions, alright?"

Leon doesn't reply, but Sora feels him tensing up. "Uh, Leon?" the Keybearer leans up to whisper in his ear. "You alright? You seem kinda…"

"I'm fine, Sora," he gruffly replies, though he gets no less stiff.

Sora just rolls his eyes, leaning back. Now's not the time for a heart-to-heart then. Fine. they're getting closer to the alleged base by the minute, and still the Keybearer hasn't noticed a single sign of life. Not even a twitch of movement that might indicate the presence of guards.

A few yards out, Fang sits up straighter in her saddle and begins whistling. It's a complex piece, rising high and low in short bursts. Within a few seconds, another burst rings out through the night. Fang leans back once more, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she coaxes her chocobo to a slower pace.

They pass through the broken down remains of an archway. A sign hangs above, so dilapidated and scratched up that nothing can be gleaned from it. Sora takes in the surroundings, burned out or half-collapsed buildings surrounding the group on all sides. A few of them are adorned with undamaged signage, declaring themselves to be all manner of fairly mundane businesses. Two grocery stores, a salon/barbershop, and even a cobbler's shop still stand relatively intact.

Sora swears he sees movement in the upstairs window of one establishment they pass by. After the brief moment of panic (resulting in an annoyed noise from the harshly-squeezed Leon), he actually starts to feel better. It seems security is on guard.

Fang leads them off the main road and to the back of a small building. Dismounting her chocobo, the woman grabs the bottom of a corrugated metal shutter built into the back wall. She lifts it up to reveal a doorway, a wooden ramp sliding down to create a pathway.

"Everybody in," she commands, grabbing her chocobo's reins.

Leon, Sora, and Agrias quickly dismount and follow her up into the rather musty building. Three rails surround a section of the floor inside, ropes and pulleys connecting them to the ceiling. Once everyone and their big birds are within the rails, Fang gives the floor beneath a firm stomp. Moments later, they begin to descend.

The pulleys squeak something awful as the crude elevator descends, Sora wincing at the sharp sound. Beneath the piercing noise, however, something else can be heard: harsh squawking. Looking below, the Keybearer gets his first glimpse of their destination. A large underground cavern, lit by glowing crystals that throw off a blue hue, almost as if the entire room is underwater. Smells that way a bit too, a wet scent seeped into the stone. The squawking comes from the left, where at least a dozen chocobos are gathered together behind a fence. To the right, a broad-shouldered man can be seen handling the elevator's lever. A young woman stands next to him, looking excited as she watches the group's descent.

"My babies!" she exclaims, practically bounding up to the elevator once it's settled. She rushes right past all human occupants, instead throwing herself into the midst of the chocobo's. The birds all make cooing noises, and after a moment she repeats them right back.

"Oh, great job Lina," Fang complains, rolling her eyes as she steps to the ground. "Great first impression, that is."

"Oh, but I just can't help it!" the energetic girl replies, taking all the birds' reins in one hand and leading them off the elevator and over to the stables. "My little cuties are so… So _cute_!"

Sora's smiling a bit at the girl's enthusiasm, but he quickly notes that he's the only one. Leon's arms are folded, hands clasping together so tightly the leather of his jacket makes an audible squeak where it's caught between his fingers and palm. His expression is just as tight, arms roaming over the cavern like he's checking it for something dangerous.

"Girl's good with the chocobos," Fang explains, shrugging. "And we take what we can in terms of help around here. Speaking of…"

The young man operating the elevator throws the switch back, sending the platform rising once again to the ceiling. That done, he stalks over to the group. He really is a big guy, with fiery red and orange hair standing up like lava flying from an exploding volcano.

"So, these are who boss-lady thought was worth running a traceable signal?" he declares, eyeing Leon and Sora suspiciously. "These two better have more going for 'em than just their pretty faces. PSICOM gets one whiff of our being out here…"

"Back off, Gadot," Fang snaps, stepping closer to the young man with a decidedly confrontational scowl. His hand lowers, probably ready to go for a weapon. Fang obviously notices, but hardly seems to care. "You and your boyfriend aren't the top dogs around here anymore. Quit your whining and just get used to it already."

Gadot sniffs derisively, shaking his head and walking over to the chocobo pen with a sneer on his face. Sora watches him go with a frown, and Leon's scowl nearly matches the fiery young man's own.

Fang quickly changes the subject. "Alright, let's go. Rinoa'll be waiting in the Ops Command. Follow me, boys." The woman leads Sora and Leon into a wide tunnel out of the animal pen. "This here's the main concourse. All the base's tunnels branch off this one, so it's a high traffic area."

The group does indeed pass several people on their walk, either walking by themselves or clustered in their own units. They move in a leisurely manner, strolling in and out of the various passages running off the main tunnels. Everything is lit with the same naturally glowing blue crystals that seem to be plentiful in this world's wilderness.

"Okay, here we are gents," Fang announces, gesturing to the apparent end of the underground concourse. "Nerve center of the operation." Carved stone steps lead up to a large circular opening, the sounds of people talking and walking filtering out. A young woman walks out, waves to Fang, and continues on her merry way.

They head up the steps, and Sora can practically feel something building up in Leon beside him. A quick glance reveals the older man's usually stony expression clearly shaking under whatever underlying tension.

But the Keybearer becomes quickly distracted by the large room's contents. Several large computer terminals are all set up around a circular table, each one being manned by someone. The sense of activity is palpable, men and women walking to and fro across the floor. No one even seems to notice the trio's arrival.

Except one person, standing at the far end of the middle table, who looks up the moment they enter the room. Her eyes, somehow sparkling despite their dark brown color, instantly lock onto Leon. She smiles, just a small twitch of her mouth, but the joy it conveys nearly lights up the room.

Sora immediately turns to look at Leon, nearly gasping at the look on his older friend's face. Gone is the nervous tension from before, or his usual reserved stoicism. Leon's expression reminds Sora of a picture book he'd read as a child, about a fisherman lost at sea who found his way home after a weeks-long journey. The Keybearer can't help himself, letting out a giggle that would put toddlers at snack time to shame.

"R-Rinoa…" Leon breathes, taking a step forward. His hand begins to instinctively reach out, grasping for the lifeline that has so long been absent from his life.

Somehow, Rinoa's smile grows even larger and more bright. She steps around the table, her long blue cardigan flowing around her. Underneath that, she wears a black sleeveless top and high-waisted shorts of the same color. Leon's eyes move up and down her body, absolutely mesmerized. A moment later, he begins moving as well. Sora and Fang take a few steps back, getting the best vantage point they can for the reunion.

Time seems to move in slow motion for Squall, each step feeling like an eternity. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's screaming at himself to remember where he is, who he's in front of, to act with a little reserve and decorum. But the voice is ignored, drowned out completely by Rinoa's very presence. After all these years, living with a hole in his heart he couldn't explain, then one made even more painful by the recollection of its identity, the time has come to fill it once again.

Then she stops, reaching out her hand and stopping the man in his tracks. It's such a sudden, anticlimactic end to what he'd built up in his head that Leon nearly falls over from shock. Sora barely keeps himself from yelling, "WHAT? Aren't you guys gonna kiss or something?"

"It's good to see you again, Squall," Rinoa says, still smiling despite the sudden change in atmosphere. "It's, ah, been a long time, hasn't it?"

For a long moment, Leon can't even speak. Hearing her voice, feeling her hand on him even through the leather of his jacket, is just such a strange experience. And certainly being stopped short isn't quite what he's been imagining all this time.

"It has," he replies, sounding more than a little numb. Somehow, he manages to school his expression into its usual neutrality. "It's good to see you too."

"Wow," she replies, teasingly tapping his chest. "Glad to see you're as emotionally available as ever." With a chuckle, she removes her hand and turns to look at Sora. "And you brought a friend, I see."

"My name's Sora, ma'am!" the Keybearer cheerfully declares, marching up to Rinoa and cheerfully shaking her hand. "And I only just learned about you like, ten minutes ago, but I gotta say that I've been really looking forward to meeting you! I mean, when Leon said…"

"Leon?" Rinoa turns to the leather-clad man, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Every time _I_ tried to give you a nickname, you'd just say…"

"I had my reasons," Leon interrupts gruffly, his usual frown appearing once more. The sudden shock of seeing the dour expression again draws a visible wince from Sora.

"Well," a male voice declares from the entrance, "I see you went ahead and got the party started without me." Turning, Sora sees the voice belong to a tall man, dressed in a white coat (that has seen better, cleaner days) and black hat that distinctly reminds the boy of Seifer from Twilight Town. Even the blond bangs peeking out from under the cap. Beneath the coat, he wears a blue shirt and rather baggy black pants. The man is smiling, but for some reason Sora feels that it isn't good-natured.

"I assumed you'd be informed," Rinoa replies, crossing her arms. "Squall, Sora, I'd like you to meet Snow Villiers. He's… well, I guess I'd better call him my second in command. Guy gets real mad otherwise."

"Hey, who's the one who set up this movement in the first place?" Snow shoots back, arms crossed indignantly.

"Who's the one who turned a buncha punk kid delinquents into a serviceable resistance?" Fang challenges, flashing a grin. "Weren't for Rinoa, you'd still be defacing buildings and callin' yourselves by that stupid acronym!"

Snow's playful expression has turned considerably colder, hands clenched tight. Looking around, Sora notices that pretty much everyone (except one short blond person who appears to be far too absorbed within their work) is looking up from what they're supposedly working on. Even on a quick glance, the Keybearer can sense a thickening tension.

"So, uh," Sora speaks up, raising his hand in hopes of getting a little attention and maybe diffusing the situation, "what exactly is everybody here, y'know, resisting against?"

Everyone turns to look at him (again, with the exception of the small person sitting at the back left terminal). Fang and Snow trade quick glances, looking almost ashamed for having a spat in front of company.

"That is an excellent question, Sora!" Rinoa declares, giving the boy her best gracious smile. "Thank you for reminding everyone here that we have a job to do." Sufficiently shamed, the resistance members who had stopped to observe the argument between superiors quickly turn return to what they'd been doing before. Turning back to her guests, she says, "Now, why don't we retire to somewhere a bit more private?"

Rinoa leads them just a few feet back up the main hall, ducking down a side tunnel into a small space appointed like any number of offices that could be seen all across the universe. Fang doesn't join them, but Snow insists on being included.

"One second, everybody," Rinoa says, holding up a hand as she opens the office door. "Got to, uh, do something here first. Squall, do you mind giving me a hand?"

For a long moment, Leon just looks at her suspiciously, but he ends up shrugging and following her. He's barely inside before the door slams shut. A dizzying moment later, Rinoa's arms are around him, her lips against his.

It's well worth the wait. After only a moment of surprise, he puts his heart into kissing her right back. For just a few seconds, even he can forget the past.

"Sorry about earlier," she says once she pulls back, looking up at him with wide eyes. Even from just that small taste of passion, the arousal is evident. "Gotta keep up a certain decorum with the troops, you understand."

Leon's mouth quirks up in a rare grin, still feeling residual tingles. "Yes, I know what you mean." He hesitates for a moment, and then, "It's good to see you again, Rinoa."

Unfortunately, now they have to let the others come in.

"Alright," Rinoa begins, taking a deep breath as she sits down behind the room's single wooden desk. Its surface is rather bare besides a few papers. The only concession to personal touches is the framed portrait of a man in military dress. "So, let's talk about Bright Oasis. It all began about twelve years ago…"

"Things just got _freaky_ out here!" Snow jumps in, pounding the table enthusiastically. "I was just a kid, and…"

"You _were_ just a kid, Snow," Rinoa interrupts, pointed but not with any noticeable venom. "Please, let me. I insist."

Snow mumbles something under his breath, leaning back against the wall and looking sheepish.

"It all started when the sky changed," Rinoa continues, looking up but definitely not at Sora and Leon. Her eyes are somewhere else, a faraway time. "It happened gradually enough, at first. It became a little different, darker, every day. No one could explain the phenomenon, though many tried. After awhile, it seemed to settle. For a few days, that was it." She looks down, frowning at her desk. "Then the first creatures came."

"Heartless," Sora mutters under his breath.

"A man named Xehanort created them," Leon explains, scowling at the mere thought. "He betrayed Radiant Garden's king, and brought darkness to our world. Corrupted it to its very heart, which is our best guess for all the memory loss going around. Those who could fled the world, and others… Well, they weren't so lucky."

Snow mutters again, this time a bitter curse. Rinoa nods slowly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Squall. I never…"

Leon shakes his head, holding up a hand. "I got out fine. And things are getting back to normal." The man reaches out, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "All thanks to him."

The Keybearer beams, heartily patting his friend's hand. "Hey, you're the one who told me about the Keyblade, and my mission. And you're the one putting Radiant Garden back on track."

"Well, I suppose things weren't quite so bad here, then," Rinoa says, shaking her head with incredulity.

Snow snorts loudly, shaking his head. "Yeah, sure. If you wanna call a constant wave of death coming at us daily 'not so bad'."

Off Sora and Leon's wide-eyed looks, Rinoa nods. "Yes, I suppose. That first year was horrible. So many attacks, so many dead and gone… Sometimes I wish I had been as young as you, Snow." She sighs, breathing out the bad memories. "It was like the world's loudest, most horrifying wake up call. It took time, but eventually we were able to organize. Our armed forces grew, almost every able-bodied man and woman of age required to fight. Since that time, every child grows up with the knowledge that they may one day be called upon to give their lives for this city."

"They took up the name PSICOM," Snow cuts in, frowning. "You wanna talk about stupid acronyms…" He snorts. "Anyway, PSICOM stands for 'Public Safety and Intelligence Command'. Dunno why they had to fancy it all up like that, but I guess that's just politicals for ya."

"PSICOM was the brainchild of several military leaders," Rinoa picks up. "My father was one of them. But in the end, all public credit went to one man: Vinzer Deiling, Bright Oasis's president. For the past thirteen years now."

Snow snorts again, derisive as ever. "Guy got lucky. Just happened to be the man with his butt in the big seat at the exact right time. Declared a big, bad 'state of emergency' and never let it go. This point, he's cruising along to be president for all his freakin' life!"

"I've met him before a few times," Rinoa says, frowning. "Not the engineered savior of the city, but just the man. I wasn't terribly impressed. Told my father, and all he could do was give me some speech about public morals and the importance of continuity."

"But things aren't what they used to be," Snow says, pushing off the wall and leaning over the side of Rinoa's desk, looking from Sora to Leon. "For about the last year, things have been quieter out here than I can ever remember. Guessing you had something to do with that one."

Sora shrugs, once again trying to be humble. He doesn't quite get there.

"That doesn't seem to matter to the government, though," Rinoa says, leaning back in her chair with arms folded. "Anyone with a brain can see that Deiling is just trying to hold on to his excuse for keeping power. Even my father, consummate military man he was, began to lose faith. After I told him about you, and Radiant Garden…" She shakes her head, but Leon knows her well enough to see she's just trying to hide tears. After a moment, she seems composed again. "We thought it might be enough, to get PSICOM to see him for what he really is."

"Not happening," Snow interjects, drawing another deep frown from Rinoa. "All these years of following orders, most of 'em are too blind to see anything that doesn't fit with what they've been taught. The rest are too corrupt. Officership in PSICOM isn't anything to sneeze at. Those guys live high and mighty. Unlike everybody else in the city."

"Most resources go straight into PSICOM," Rinoa elaborates. It seems she's finally brought herself fully under control. "The rest of Bright Oasis's population don't live half as well. Add to that the curfew, an insanely undercut right to free speech and assembly…"

"So why are you guys living in an underground cave?" Sora asks, brow furrowed. "Don't people realize they're being treated unfairly?"

"Fear can be a powerful thing, Sora," Leon explains, shaking his head. His eyes are narrowed, hard and unforgiving. "A lot of people, sad to say, would rather be safe than free to make their own choices."

"I'm all about sticking up for the people," Snow declares drawing up to his full height and looking proud. "But even I'm getting tired of the way everybody's heads are so firmly up their asses. I started NORA…"

"NORA?" Sora asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"This outfit's original name," the tall blond explains, somehow looking even prouder. "Means 'No Obligations, Rules, or Authority'. I could tell something was messed up around here, from the time I was a kid. Knew I had to do something, so I threw together my own bona fide resistance."

Rinoa rolls her eyes so hard it's nearly audible. "Yeah, sure. More like a gang of delinquents. PSICOM barely needed propaganda to make the people unsympathetic to your shenanigans. From day one, you clowns looked like a pack of petulant, draft-dodging kids."

"Real funny," Snow shoots back, suddenly looking far less proud and more angry. "Didn't see you laughing when us 'delinquents' saved you from…"

"If I were you," Leon interrupts, staring the younger man down _hard_ , "I'd consider the next words you say to her very carefully." His tone remains superficially light, but the edge is undeniable, and undeniably sharp. Snow backs off, though the petulance on his face stays firm. Convinced he's been sufficiently chastised, Leon turns back to his old love. "So, what you're saying is this Deiling man killed your father. Why?"

"My guess is he panicked," Rinoa answers, once again struggling to retain emotional control. "Thought that if the people knew there was somewhere else out there, something safe, they wouldn't be so amenable to staying under his thumb."

Leon doesn't say anything, replying only with a thoughtful nod and slight hum. One hand taps on the chair's arm, the standard sign that he's thinking something over hard. But it's Sora who speaks up. "So, like, how do you get rid of this guy?"

"Talking deposition?" Rinoa says, raising an eyebrow. Snow, looking excited now, springs out of his wall-lean to give his own suggestions, but a single frown is enough to keep him from butting in. "We need to let the people know exactly what's going on. That the state of emergency is over, and it's time for new leadership. Exposing the corruption is the start, but people will most likely be willing to put up with things as is if they believe in the danger."

Leon nods, still looking thoughtful. Except he's frowning now. "Infiltration, then. You need someone to get inside their fortress and find something incriminating. I can't imagine that'll be easy without…"

"A man on the inside," Rinoa finishes for him, cool and calm. "A sympathizer within the inner workings. We have one. Not very highly placed, but I'm confident we could get through the first door, at least."

"That sounds easy!" Sora chimes in, slamming his fist down on the desk. "In and out, boom bam, city saved!" He leans back, frowning suddenly. "So, uh, why haven't you just _done_ it?"

"Their main server is, like, crazy protected," Snow says, shaking his head. "No offline access, always on guard, locked up tight. Our guy isn't even sure _how_ the system works."

"Tricky lock, eh?" Sora says, leaning back thoughtfully. Grinning, he holds up his hand and lets. The Keyblade appears in his hand in its customary flash of light. "Sounds tough."

For a long moment Rinoa and Snow just stare at the blade, before looking to Leon for some kind of commentary of explanation.

"It's a powerful weapon that, incidentally, can open or seal any lock," the gunblade-wielder explains, his posture becoming noticeably stiffer. "We know three other people who have them as well. Sora used his blade to rescue our town from the darkness that overtook it."

"And the rest of the universe," Sora adds with a smirk.

Rinoa and Snow still say nothing, turning to look at each other. Sora is content to sit back, knowing very well from experience when people are having silent conversations. Just for fun, the Keybearer turns to try and maybe have one of his own with Leon, only to find the man looking at Rinoa. His face is stony, fingers tapping louder on his chair.

"Rinoa," he says, drawing her attention away from Snow. "Can we have a minute?"

After a moment of processing, her smile turns a little playful. "Well, Squall, if you really…"

"Rinoa," he repeats, leaning forward and emphasizing every syllable with his hard stare. "Please."

The smile practically tumbles down into a frown, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Right. Um, Snow…"

"C'mon, Sora," the blond resistance leader declares, placing a friendly hand on the Keybearer's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me more about this Keyblade, huh? Sounds like you've got some real hero cred.."

"Okay." Sora rises, trying his best to look as happy-go-lucky as ever. It doesn't come as easy as usual, and his eyes flit from Leon to Rinoa about a dozen times in the span of just a few seconds. Nonetheless, he allows Snow to lead him out of the room.

As soon as he hears the soft _click_ of the door closing, Squall lets out a deep breath. Something about even so small a gesture as that disturbs Rinoa immediately.

"I know what you're thinking," he says, calm and collected. And with a hard edge to every word that she hasn't heard in a long time.

"You would be thinking the same thing," she says, sitting up straighter in her chair and giving him a glare right back, hers fiery instead of ice-cold. "This could be our chance, finally." She sighs, deflating somewhat. "This isn't what I had in mind when I sent that letter, you know. But now that this is in front of me…"

"I can't."

The two simple words practically knock the breath from Rinoa's lungs. She stops speaking, mouth falling open. Stunned. He looks away from her, deciding to focus on the wall instead of the woman. Maybe it will make what he has to say easier.

"Don't give me that, Squall," Rinoa demands, standing up so hard and quick her chair falls back against the wall behind her. She rounds her desk, placing herself directly in his new line of sight. Hands on hips, she gives the man a devastating glare. "Don't try and cut yourself off to make this easier. You say you can't. Can't what?"

"This isn't what I came here for," Leon replies, trying his best to keep himself collected. "I want to help, Rinoa, but…" He sighs, shaking his head sadly. "This president of yours, Deiling. Things are fragile enough for him. If he knows he's losing his grip on the power he's spent so long building, that will make him desperate. He needs a new enemy to keep the people's trust in him. I won't allow Radiant Garden to become that enemy."

"Squall, you don't understand. It…"

"No, I think it's _you_ who doesn't understand!" Leon rises, staring directly across the table at his former lover. "Radiant Garden has recovered from Xehanort and Maleficent, but it's a damn near thing. And this PSICOM has been holding off Heartless for nearly a decade. That takes impressive numbers and probably damn good tactics as well. They'd wipe their boots with us."

"Only if I lose," Rinoa shoots back, giving the table a resounding slap. "The plan will work. With that Sora kid…"

Leon shakes his head, giving the desk his own strong smack. "Sora is many things, but a master of stealth and infiltration isn't one of them. And frankly, I'm not sure I trust anyone in your operation to be helpful."

"You haven't seen what we…"

"What you've accomplished," he finishes for her, straightening and crossing his arms. "Tell me, Rinoa, what exactly _have_ you accomplished here? You're hiding in a cave, just dreaming about how it would be to one day overthrow a military dictatorship. You're outmatched, severely. A year ago, this group was nothing more than petty teenage rabble rousing, you said as much yourself. You're not thinking clearly, Rinoa. And I understand that, these people killed your father. Something like that could cloud anyone's judgment."

Rinoa's mouth works silently for a moment, her mind scrambling for words but finding none. She finally manages to get herself under control, expression hardening into a glare that Leon has never before seen on the woman.

"So, that's what you think of me," she says, her voice icy cold. "I knew that ten years apart would change you, Squall. Especially if you endured anything like what we did. I guess I just didn't expect it would change you _back_." She shakes her head, suddenly looking far less angry and more disappointed.

"That's not true at all," Leon denies, his voice quiet and tightly controlled. "You're the one who taught me how much power there is in caring about things, believing. I believe in Radiant Garden, and I care about it too much to do anything that might jeopardize its safety. Could you do anything less for your city?"

Rinoa's expression remains unchanged. "I think you're seeing quite clearly that I couldn't. If this is really your decision, Squall, then leave. Right now."

Leon nods once, a deliberate and final motion. Looking straight up at the woman he once loved more than anything, he says, "One day, Radiant Garden will be strong again. When that day comes, I'll be back."

In her most cutting voice, Rinoa replies, "That's comforting."

Leon turns without another word and pushes the office door open. Sora is nowhere to be seen, but his voice can be heard down the hall. It's just as well the Keybearer isn't here, as it certainly wouldn't do for him to see Leon practically collapse against the cave wall. No tears fall from his eyes, he has to much control for that, but it takes nearly a full minute for his breathing to calm down. When he unclenches his fists, his fingers are sore. After a moment though, he realizes that they need to get moving.

Sora is, inevitably, blending incredibly well with the underground members in the next room. Climbing the stairs, Leon sees that the Keybearer is in the midst of a rather lively discussion with the several others.

"I'm telling you," a young, green-haired girl is declaring with no small amount of petulance, "'The Returners' is an _awesome_ name! I mean, isn't our end goal to _return_ Bright Oasis to the place it once was?"

"Too simple," Snow shoots back, Gadot nodding his head beside him. "It's got no creativity. Besides, fighting acronyms with acronyms is, like, poetic! Heroic and poetic!"

"Here's something I came up with," a larger, dark-skinned youth chimes in. "Avalanche! Because, like, we started small, but pretty soon we'll send the whole system tumbling down!"

"You're all fools," Fang declares from her spot, leaning casually at the central table's edge. "This ain't a blitzball team, it's a resistance. Naming it at all is just sheer silliness that makes it harder for people to take us seriously."

"I dunno," Sora says, thoughtfully scratching his chin. Everyone turns to focus on him, easily enraptured by the heroic newcomer. "I think names are powerful things, y'know? Like they let people know what you stand for. Give them a symbol, something they feel they can really identify with, whether they're hiding down in the caves with you or not."

Everyone in the room (except the one person who _still_ has their eyes glued to the computer console in front of them) is looking extremely thoughtful by the speech's end. Sora, of course, just looks around at everyone like he's totally unconscious of the effect he has on them all.

"Sora!" Leon calls, gaining the boy's attention. With a quick smile to the group, he turns and makes his way over.

"Hey," he says, cheery as usual. "So, are we gonna go tell everybody else about this, or…?"

"We're leaving," Leon replies, maintaining a steady voice as best we can. "This whole thing, Sora… It's not the time for us to get involved just yet."

Sora frowns. "Uh, what? Leon, these people are asking for our help here. One of them is your long-lost girlfriend? Why…?"

"Sora!" The sudden outburst, totally unexpected, actually sends Sora staggering back a step. Leon takes a pair of breaths, forcing himself to regain his cool. "Sora, this just isn't the right thing to do now. If anything goes wrong, it could put a lot of people in jeopardy. All of Radiant Garden."

"But," Sora says slowly, apparently thinking through every syllable, "if things go right…"

"I have to think of all the risks, Sora," Leon says, his voice ringing with steely, unyielding authority. "And I'm not just washing my hands of this place. As far as we've been told, the status quo will hold here until we're ready. If anything, it's _our_ position that will improve over time."

Sora is silent for a long moment, contemplating his friend's statement. It all certainly sounds reasonable and thought out. It's not like Bright Oasis is facing an imminent genocide or anything. Thinking harder, establishing a better position is a luxury the Keybearer has rarely if ever had the time for before.

"Maybe you're right," he relents after a few seconds have passed. He's still frowning, a nagging sense of something biting at him. "And you talked about this with…"

"I think she understands what I…"

"I understand alright, Squall," Rinoa says, staring her old love down as he turns to face her. She doesn't look very happy, but seems to have calmed down from earlier. But something about the way she carries herself suggests tiredness. "Fang can escort you back to the rendezvous site. You should have plenty of time to get back to your camp before morning comes."

"Thank you," Leon says, his hand unconsciously going up to touch the woman's shoulder. It's only through effort he stops the gesture halfway. Watching, Sora's mouth twitches in a quick frown, but he says nothing. "It was good to see you again, Rinoa. It won't be the last time."

A small smile touches Rinoa's face. "I certainly hope not."

"Nice to meet you!" Sora chimes in, unsurprisingly not letting the strange aura of this conversation affect his own sunny disposition. "Good luck with all the, uh, resisting and everything. When Leon comes back, you can bet I'll be there!"

She nods, the smile she wears growing just a bit larger. "Thank you Sora." Rinoa's glance transfers from the boy to Leon. "Your support is much appreciated."

"Alright, let's get this train moving," Fang announces, breezing past the group as she stretches her arms out wide. "If I don't get at least _some_ sleep tonight, you can bet I'll make sure nobody in this outfit is happy tomorrow!"

Leon and Sora follow a few steps behind the woman, both acutely aware of Rinoa and Snow's eyes following them. After a moment, Leon senses the Keybearer's scrutiny as well. He just turns to his young friend, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Sora shrugs, speaking in a voice calculated to be too low for Fang to listen in. "Nothing, Leon. Nothing you won't tell me about when you feel ready."

Back on the stairs, Snow turns to Rinoa with a pronounced frown. "That's the guy you were so hung up over?" he says. "The guy you said we could count on. Man, Rinoa, you know how much it hurts me to wait this shit out. That Keyblade thing, if it's legit, could've solved our whole problem!"

"What," she replies, voice stone cold, "exactly, do you expect me to do? He isn't going to be forced into this. At least not by us."

"No, I guess he isn't," Snow concedes. "Still, can't believe the risk we took for nothing. If that GPS had been intercepted, we'd have had serious trouble on our hands!"

He mentally braces for a kickback from Rinoa, quite used to regular rounds of back-and-forth verbal sparring. When nothing comes for a few seconds, he glances at the woman. She's staring rather eerily at nothing in particular, her lips pursed. Just as Snow's about to speak up again, she turns and heads into the command room. He only sees her face for a split second, but the expression is one he recognizes instantly: forceful, unbridled determination.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Okay," Biggs says, taking a deep breath and narrowing all his concentration down to the single task before him. This one is for all the marbles, so he'd better make it count. "Here we go…"

"Oh, would you just _hurry up_ already!" Wedge barks from his seat, leaning back and staring down his partner venomously. "I swear, you are always such a drama queen."

"Well excuse me!" Biggs defends, letting go of all his concentration and glaring back at the other man. "It's called having your head in the game. I focus on what I want to achieve, which helps me to achieve it. That's why I made sergeant before you."

Wedge rolls his eyes. "Oh, give this a rest why don't ya? You only beat me out for sarge by like two weeks. Honestly, I…"

"Jealousy is very unbecoming of a PSICOM officer." Ignoring his partner's offended reply, Biggs returns his focus to the task in front of him. One of the signal monitor room's two wastebaskets stands just twelve feet away, right in front of the sliding door. He and Wedge have been using it for their paperball game, moving their respective receptacle back a foot with every successful shot. It's the end of the round, and all Biggs has to do to attain victory is sink this shot. So, calling on all his powers of focus once more, the lieutenant prepares for the shot of his life…

Right as the monitor begins to emit an incessant beeping. Startled, Biggs' hurls he crumpled up ball of paper in his hand without grace or strength. It bounces twice on the floor before settling.

"Okay, that does _not_ count!" he declares, spinning to face Wedge with a petulant look on his face. Seeing his friend hunched over the monitor, he frowns. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"The alarm went off, numbskull!" Wedge replies, furiously studying the screen. "Looks like the resistance finally got careless. I'm reading a broadcasting signal loud and clear. GPS, I'd wager."

"No kidding!" Biggs stands and goes to hunch at his friend's side. Sure enough, a large green dot beeps steadily on the monitor. It's moving south at a steady speed. "Huh. Never thought this thing would go off!"

"Well, it has," Wedge says, in his obnoxious lecturing voice. Biggs grimaces at the very sound, not to mention that the annoying beeping hasn't subsided. "This is something the brass is gonna want to see!"

The door slides open with a slight _whoosh_ , directing the soldiers' attention is way. The pair turns quickly, just in time to see Colonel Nabaat stumble over the trashcan sitting directly in her path.

"Oh, what the hell!" she swears, quickly regaining her balance. The look in her eyes, amplified instead of hidden by the clear lenses of her spectacles, is enough to make the men jump again.

"That's, uh, our bad, Colonel," Wedge apologizes, saluting haphazardly. "We were just about to go take that out when the signal…"

"Spare me," Nabaat interrupts dismissively, already marching over to the console. Her heels _click_ loudly on the floor. Wedge and Biggs practically jump out of her path, standing together as if they can offer each other any protection in the face of their superior's wrath.

She examines the monitor carefully, her rage forgotten. A small, cruel smile stretches her lips. Finally, some action. No more of the sitting around and running false operations business she's been so burdened with over the course of this last year. A real opportunity has arrived.

"Well, it seems you two managed to stumble your way into an actual event," she declares, straightening and flicking her gaze over to the stock-still soldiers.

"We, uh, we try ma'am," Biggs says, shrugging.

"Keep monitoring the situation," she orders, every word sharp and clear. "The moment the signal stops in one place, I want to be apprised of the coordinates. We've been playing this game with the rabble too long, men. Tonight, it ends."

Colonel Jihl Nabaat of PSICOM turns to leave, her smile widening with every step. For each time her heel touches the floor, she can't help but think of all those seditious brats being soundly ground beneath it.

 **Well, it wasn't _six_ months, at least. Part of the delay was computer trouble, but most of it was just that I wasn't sure how to make all my disparate ideas come together. Parts of this are a bit, sloppy in my opinion, but whatever. And maybe there's something to the fact that I'm more interested in where this story _leads_ in Keys to the Kingdom III than the journey itself. At the very least, I was pretty happy to shift into Final Fantasy character overload once Nomura released that statement about KH III having less FF cameos. So I went all out for Bright Oasis with as many cameos as I could pop in.**

 **But, the real deal Kingdom Hearts III comes out in like three months, and I need to be at least partway into KttK III by then, so I'm pressing on. Maddeningly enough, I swear I could write the first like, ten chapters of KttK III. I just need to _get_ to it first. Ugh.**

 **This part was actually supposed to be even longer, too, but I realized quickly that it would just be too much for one chapter. So, I'm going to do the first girl's chapter (which should be easier, because it's a pretty short story that I actually really want to tell, instead of just mostly a means to an end), and then the next two will be Bright Oasis, then the second/final girls, then finishing this up in however long. That's the plan anyway, but honestly who the hell knows.**

 **Until next time, everybody!**


	20. Girls' Fight Out

Fun fact about LeBlanc: Azlyn's pretty sure Telary could park the Gummi ship inside her closet. The knight half expects to find one of those directory maps like at the mall. But she hears Telary's voice in the back of her head, reminding her that the wealthy woman is being very generous, and she should respect that.

"This really is very nice of you, Miss LeBlanc," Kairi says, looking over a few dresses. Unfailingly polite as always.

The woman in question shrugs, already dressed for the night in a floor-length black gown with a nigh-obscene hole in the middle of the chest. "I just love dressing people up, makeovers. I even have a few wigs hanging around the place. Plus, nearly half of this room doesn't even fit me anymore!" Looking around, she frowns. "Where is Yuffie?"

"Present!" the ninja declares, brushing aside a rack so abruptly it falls to the floor. Luckily, half-a-dozen coats are there to catch its fall. Yuffie doesn't even notice, turning a playful pirouette. In lieu of a dress, she's selected a dark green, skintight romper. As a final flourish, she unleashes a high kick. "Oh I am _so_ ready for this!"

"That looks great, Yuffie," Kairi complements. It seems she's picked out her outfit for the night. Unsurprisingly, the dress is a light purple.

"That'll, um, be cute too, Kairi," Azlyn says, not without some hesitation. She beams at the redhead, her smile just a little too wide.

Kairi smiles back. "Thanks."

"Me, I ain't looking for cute," the woman of the night declares, smirking as she investigates another rack. "This is my second-to-last night to taunt men with what they'll be forever missing out on!"

"And so young," LeBlanc says with a chuckle, shaking her head fondly. "I admire you for finding love so quickly in your life, but honestly it isn't something _I'd_ ever do!"

"So you and Gramps are just having a fling, eh?" Yuffie teases.

The older woman scoffs good-naturedly, waving a hand as if to deflect the ninja's words. "Well, I fear my time of being wild and carefree is at an end regardless. After all, this," she says, waving a hand up and down her body, "isn't going to hold up forever. Time I started looking seriously forward to the future, romantically speaking."

"I guess that explains it," Azlyn says, examining a sparkling blue minidress. "Get an older man to make you look younger by comparison forever."

LeBlanc, as the kids say, ain't even mad. She just shrugs. "He really is a dear man, though. And he certainly knows how to use those hands…"

"Done!" Yuffie practically screams. "You're done, Blankie. Forever. What are we doing anyway, standing around talking about boys? Certainly four women as awesome as us have something else to say!"

"Where's Aerith?" Azlyn asks, sliding her jacket off and hanging it up carefully. "I told her she could come, right? Did she not get the memo or something?"

"Oh," Yuffie replies with a little grimace. "Yeah, she knew she was invited. She just, uh… She had to… With Leon gone, somebody's gotta…"

"Yuffie…?"

The ninja throws her hands up in the air. "Aerith doesn't like you!"

A long silence descends on the once festive gathering. Even more awkward is the fact that Azlyn's skirt is halfway down her legs. Without a word, she steps out of it. "Oh."

"Sorry," Yuffie apologizes, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I should have had an excuse prepared."

"It's fine," the knight replies tersely. With a loud huff, she steps behind a few fuller racks to change.

Yuffie still looks stricken. "Yikes, I… That was my bad, guys. Now the party's down before it can even get started."

"Don't worry," Kairi says, zipping up her own dress. It's light purple, with a short-sleeved lace top and ankle-length skirt. She starts moving, headed to where the bride-to-be is moping. Pushing aside the hanging clothes, she comes upon her friend looking decidedly downtrodden. "Hey, Az."

Azlyn turns to face the redhead, obviously startled by her appearance. The knight doesn't say anything, just reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Hang on," Kairi says, approaching carefully with her hands held out, like she's trying to calm a wary animal. "Why don't you let me do that, huh?"

"Sure you want to?" Azlyn asks, her tone utterly defeated. "Sure you even wanna be here? Maybe you'd like to join Aerith at the 'Azlyn sucks' party."

"I wouldn't want to go to that party," Kairi assures the girl, easily zipping up the dress.

Azlyn doesn't seem convinced. Looking to a nearby mirror, she scrutinizes her outfit instead of the redhead's expression. Sparkling blue, short and tight, with long lacy sleeves. With the right shoes, it's perfect. In a lot of ways, it reminds her of the dress she wore when she and Telary first got together. The first night of the rest of her life. She stares down at her engagement ring, letting the diamond reflect the light. A symbol of her undying love.

"That's not to say I'm not mad at you," Kairi continues, crossing her arms and looking at the floor. It breaks Azlyn from her lovestruck reverie. "I mean, c'mon, you condemned my boyfriend to eternity in the Underworld for easy cash. You've got to understand that that's not the kind of thing a person just shrugs off."

"Shouldn't we have one of those awkward heart-to-hearts about it then?"

"You'd think," Kairi replies with a shrug. "But some things aren't solved that easy. Things like this take time." She steps closer, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But just know, Az, that I don't hate you utterly and forever. I'm not planning on burning you in effigy. We're still friends. Right now, I'm just a friend that's upset with you."

"I can live with that," the knight concedes, allowing herself just a small smile. "And hey, maybe tonight we can party that right outta ya."

The redhead giggles, swaying her hips playfully. "Maybe."

"Oh, and one more thing, Kairi."

"Yeah, Az?"

"Where's Effigy?"

Kairi can't stop the little sigh that escapes her lips. "Don't worry about it."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Radiant Garden is, Azlyn decides as she looks out the car's window, a city best seen in the daytime. It isn't that nightfall brings out an ugly side to it or anything, but somehow the sun just seems such an integral part of the city's unique charm. There are less people, too. She supposes that musts imply be a consequence of the town's long battle with darkness.

Sighing, the knight turns to look at the opposite end of the bench seat. Kairi's sitting there, practically plastered up against the window. It seems to redhead could care less about Radiant Garden's most aesthetically pleasing hours. To her, it's all beautiful. Not for the first time, Azlyn can't help but wonder why she doesn't share Kairi and Telary's yen to explore this city to uncover every piece of the past.

A few minutes after leaving the mansion, the party pulls through into a very different scene than that of the quiet residential and market neighborhoods. Suddenly, lights shift from the warm glow of street lamps into a shining rainbow of neon. More people pass on the street, dressed in a considerably less down-home style. A low hum of music begins to fill the air, the car shivering slightly in time with a beat.

"Party district!" Yuffie declares, bouncing up and down in her seat and adding another shake to the vehicle.

"I definitely don't remember _this_ ," Kairi says, pink light from a passing sign illuminating her grinning face.

"Hasn't changed a bit from my heyday, darling," LeBlanc chimes in, smirking at the younger women. "I remember well those nights. Well, most of those nights anyway."

"And the ones you don't?" Kairi asks.

The wealthy woman's smile deepens. "I can only assume, my dear, that those were even _better_!"

"I can't figure Leon to be the kind of guy to make this a priority," Azlyn chimes in, briefly following a mixed group of young adults as they practically prance around the street.

"Oh, he didn't," Yuffie replies, shaking her head. "Said we needed to focus on 'important matters' first. Turns out, somebody else figured having a place to blow off steam was important enough." She leans back, suddenly looking quite a bit more mischievous. "Perfect, except…"

"Except what?" Azlyn asks, leaning toward the ninja.

"Except for the little matter of _who_ was doing the restoring," LeBlanc cuts ins, crossing her eyes and giving Yuffie a sly look. "A rather… disreputable man named Don Corneo. Before the Fall, he was quite the notorious man. Had his hands in all sorts of nasty business, drove the city guard to distraction. Nothing they could ever prove, of course."

"Says he turned over a new leaf after the Fall," Yuffie chimes in. She shakes her head. "Nobody really believed him, of course. Now, though, it's even harder to nail him. He's already sent two plants packing."

"Wow," Kairi says, shaking her head incredulously. "To think there's this whole other side to Radiant Garden."

"Just like anything, darling," LeBlanc says, quite nonchalant.

The car turns, and suddenly the ambient music from outside becomes even louder, bright gold light flooding through the windows. Everyone in the backseat leans forward, taking in the sight now revealed to them. Looming over the streets is a massive building, searchlights hitting the gold exterior of its first story so hard it almost seems the sun is shining once again. Above that, floor-to-ceiling windows allow a glimpse into a world of pulsing light and colors, the silhouettes of people dancing away inside. A tower juts out several feet above that, gold and glittering. On the street in front it stands a large round sign glowing with gold light, proudly declaring the establishment as **The Golden Saucer**.

"Whoa," Azlyn declares, her eyes and mouth opened wide in astonishment. She tries to fight the part of her that's having an internal breakdown about how much gold is on display before her, but to little success.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Kairi chimes in, equally awed by the sight.

The car follows the road as it curves behind the glowing sign, stopping at the curb. As is to be expected, a line of people wait outside the establishment. There seems to be something of a mix in styles, with half the patrons dressed for a night of dancing and fun, and the other half in more elegant attire.

"Midnight, I think, unless we signal you," LeBlanc is saying to the driver, a thin man by the name of Logos. She takes a look at the eager young women with her before amending the pick-up time by another hour and a half. That settled, she gestures to Azlyn, who's seated closest to the curb. "Well, Madame Bachelorette… Shall we?"

Azlyn doesn't need to be told twice. Grinning widely, she swings the door open. The bass of the club's music, powerful enough with the car's chassis between it and the party, hits the knight like a Destiny Islands wave as she exits. She stops, taking it all in for a moment. Until she feels LeBlanc nudging her back. She quickly scoots out of the way, allowing the others to disembark as well.

"Wow," Kairi says, shaking her head in awe once again. She's never seen anything so grand (if a tad loud and gaudy) in her life. She's also never seen a line like the one before her. "Looks like we still have a bit of a wait."

LeBlanc's snort is audible even over the general clatter. "Girl, I haven't waited in a line since I started going to clubs. Follow me, everyone!"

The girls fall behind as LeBlanc strides forward, the wealthy woman looking for all the world like she owns the very steps she walks on. This does not go unnoticed by the people in line, who begin to grumble at the group as they pass. LeBlanc, Azlyn, and Yuffie seem to pay no mind. Kairi feels the sudden need to cover her face. With dirt from the hole she should jump in.

They get about halfway to the door before someone from the establishment decides to investigate the situation. A tall, tan-skinned man dressed in a black suit intercepts the group, blocking their path and pinning them down with a warning look.

"Ladies," he says, possessing the most stereotypical "don't mess with me" voice one could think of. "If you haven't noticed, there's a line. Typically, that would suggest that you should be _in_ it."

"He's got a point," Kairi chimes in from the back of the group.

"And I thank him for making it," LeBlanc says, eyes still locked on the security man. "Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be aware of the circumstances." Stepping aside just a bit, the wealthy woman gestures to Azlyn. "Do you know who this girl is?"

The guard hardly gives her a glance. "Can't say I am. Your point?"

"I suppose another question is in order, then," LeBlanc continues, unfazed. "Do you enjoy walking these streets? Do you enjoy occupying the space you currently do?"

"Ma'am…"

"Because, Mr. Big-Shot-There's-A-Line," Azlyn picks up, stepping up to the man with a pronounced scowl, "if it weren't for _me_ , you'd be lost in the everlasting dark void. Name's Azlyn. About two years ago, I helped out another guy you might have heard of, _Sora_ , the freakin' _Keyblade Master_ , dust the witch bitch that kicked you outta this place, and the guy who started up the whole Heartlesspalooza!" Reaching into her small clutch bag, the knight pulls out a laminated card. "And if _that_ ain't doin' it for ya, I also happen to be the adopted daughter of King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle, who could start a diplomatic incident before you had the chance to readjust your stupidly skinny tie!"

The entire block seems to have been disrupted by the commotion, only the sound of music pumping from inside staving off absolute silence. The nightclub bouncer's sunglasses fall to the pavement and break in two, the man himself moving a muscle to react. Kairi fights the suddenly powerful urge to smack herself straight on the forehead.

"I, uh, I see," the bouncer says after a few seconds. The man mechanically straightens his posture, steps to one side, and gestures the ladies forward. "Go, um, go on ahead."

"Thank you," LeBlanc says primly, even dipping down in a short curtsy. Ignoring the very loud protests of those still waiting in line, she leads the group forward.

"Damn," Yuffie mutters under her breath, giving Azlyn a playful nudge. "I am bringing you _everywhere_ with me from now on."

The knight smirks. "A girl likes to be recognized for her achievements." She's grinning until she gets a look over her shoulder at Kairi. The redhead looks quite miffed, bordering on upset. She stays at the back of the group, her arms pulled inward. Azlyn is contemplating saying something when they finally get into The Golden Saucer.

The first area is fairly tame, just a small foyer with wood paneled walls, a small booth manned by a bored young man before a cloakroom. Due to the warmth of the season, it's mostly empty. Beyond that is where things start to get more impressive.

The main lobby is a single huge room, nearly a dozen ornate chandeliers providing the illusion of candlelight while also keeping the place bright. A row of slot machines glow with neon lights, turning the room's red carpet into several different colors in the area. Craps tables and cards stations dot the rest of the room. The place actually isn't quite as packed as the outside line would suggest, perhaps a few dozen people enjoying the various offerings. All the ambient music is provided by what filters down from the club upstairs. Couples and small groups dot the staircase, the shifting colored lights from above continuously glinting off their clothes.

"Wow," Yuffie is the first to comment, taking in the room with an awed expression. "I'd heard about this place, but this is something else. It's like 'what Heartless apocalypse', y'know?"

"Seems a little incongruous, doesn't it?" Kairi chimes in, looking over the room with a more critical expression.

"Means people are getting on with their lives," LeBlanc counters, arms crossed. "This is progress, Kairi. This is what Radiant Garden is meant to be."

"Just try to relax, huh?" Azlyn requests of her friend, giving her a brief one-armed shoulder hug. "For me, as like, a bachelorette gift?"

Kairi sighs, forcing a grin onto her face and ignoring the persistent bad feeling she's had since the car arrived. Her goal tonight is to assure Azlyn of their friendship, and that will just take a bit of work. "Okay, yeah. So, are we gonna hit the slots, or tables, or…?"

"Oh, I never gamble, darling," LeBlanc interrupts, holding up a hand and looking distastefully at around the room. "Bad way to maintain wealth, that. No, dears, we're headed upstairs. Time to dance the night away one last time, eh Azlyn?"

"Sure thing," the knight replies, looking straight ahead to the staircase. The sounds of munny being exchanged and won are all around her, and she can almost feel an itch on her skin at the thought of joining the fray. But, tonight is partially about assuring Kairi of their friendship, and that will take just a little (or possibly a lot) of resistance.

"Woot, woot!" Yuffie practically screams, moving toward the stairs with barely contained enthusiasm. The others follow, Azlyn rushing to keep up with the ninja. LeBlanc and Kairi follow at their own more sedate, dignified pace.

Another black suited security guard stands at the bottom of the stairs, noting the group with professional detachment. The ladies barely notice him, especially not when he discreetly pulls out a walkie-talkie and brings it to his lips. "Tell the boss," he mutters into the device, "that we got some candidates. Keep an eye out."

The music just gets louder as Yuffie leads the group up the stairs, the atmosphere darkening despite the sudden bright flashes of light. It's almost a different world, the elegant grandiosity of the first floor making way for a seedier, more primal environment.

This is where all the people want to be, apparently. The large dance floor is packed with bodies moving in time to the bass-heavy thrum of the house music. The shifting lights come from huge lamps overhead, turning the dancefloor into a constantly moving kaleidoscope. One wall is made completely of glass, offering a view of the city. The citadel rises into the night sky far away. Perpendicular to that view is a small stage, the curtain currently drawn. Perhaps a dozen tables sit before it, only a handful occupied. The room's third wall is largely bare, except for a long bar built into it.

"This is insane!" Azlyn yells over the music, feeling the energy of the music and those dancing along with it. "We don't have anything like _this_ in Mouseburg!"

"Yeah, not on the islands either," Kairi agrees, thinking of the small community center that wouldn't take up a third of this space. The Princess of Heart is starting to feel, ever just so slightly, excited for real.

"How did it take me so long to get out here!" Yuffie screams.

"Perhaps," LeBlanc declares, practically pushing herself into the middle of the group, "we should start out with a celebratory drink, hm?"

"Sounds good to me," Azlyn concurs, pumping her fist. Unable to control herself, she lets out another whoop of joy.

Making their way from the entrance to the bar proves itself to be something of a task, considering all the people packed between those two points. Shoving through hardly seems to work, even the most aggressive shouting lost beneath the heavy music. Eventually, the girls realize that the most effective course is just to basically dance through, allowing the flow of the crowd to naturally direct their bodies. By the time they're out of the general throng, ten minutes have passed and all four women are quite flushed. All the more reason for a drink, then.

Luckily, a few yards around the bar itself are populated rather more sparsely. There are even, fortuitously, four stools right next to each other. The ladies take their seats, Azlyn and Kairi making sure to sit together, flanked by Yuffie and LeBlanc on either side.

"Excuse me," Leblanc says, raising a hand that the bartender, a young woman, doesn't see on account of her back being turned. She seems a bit busy already, honestly, mixing a cocktail. Still, LeBlanc presses on. "I said _excuse me…_!"

"Just hold a minute there, wouldya?" the tender calls over her shoulder, its accent unique and immediately memorable.

"Vanille?" Yuffie blurts in astonishment.

That seems enough to get the bartender (who is, indeed, Restoration Committee receptionist extraordinaire Vanille) to turn around and face the group. She smiles upon seeing them, raising the completed drink in her hand. "Oi, hello all! Just give me a second here, yeah?" The young woman practically skips down the bar to hand the cocktail off to another mid-twenties girl whose date is currently nibbling on her neck. Rolling her eyes, Vanille walks back up to the group. "Well, hello again!"

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie asks, eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"Um, making drinks?" Vanille replies, her tone fairly insulting. "And then munny _because_ of making said drinks?"

"Good enough for me!" Azlyn declares with a smack to the bar top. Her engagement ring gives it a particularly harsh sound.

"You already have a job," Yuffie continues speaking to the bartender without pause. "Are we not paying you enough? I can talk to…"

"Relax, Ninja," Vanille says, rolling her eyes. "My gig at the castle pays rent fine, but a girl like me likes having a little free cash for frivolity. Plus, doing this puts me right in the middle of the action. I always liked bein' round people, especially people having a good time. Plus, there are," the girl throws in a saucy wink, " _other_ benefits to the gig, if y'know what I mean. _Really_ getting into the action. Hell, I almost tried out for a spot with the Saturday dancers."

"Uh huh." Yuffie puts both her hands up, surrendering. "Well, as long as you're doing this for your own reasons, I'm good. Just wanted to make sure…"

" _I_ would like to make sure," LeBlanc cuts in, her voice raised to be clear even over all the club's activity, "that I and my friends get a few drinks in our hands."

Vanille smiles. "Well, then I am the girl for you!"

After everyone's gotten their refreshment, LeBlanc decides that it's the perfect time for a bit of ceremony. She slides off her stool and stands beside Azlyn, holding her glass in the air.

"A toast is in order, I think," the wealthy woman begins, shouting over all the noise surrounding them. Everyone turns to look at her, only for LeBlanc to quickly place a hand on Kairi's shoulder and declare, "As the person closest to our bride to be, I thought you might like to have the honors."

The Princess of Heart is, obviously and understandably, quite thrown off. Nevertheless, one look at Azlyn's subtly nervous expression tells her that this is something she should do. So, Kairi stands and slides into LeBlanc's place, glass in hand.

"Right," she says, taking a moment to center herself. The weirdness of late aside, she still somehow finds it incredibly simple to reach into her heart and find a few kind words. "Azlyn, I am really happy that you and Telary are together. If there are two people in this universe that are better for each other, make each other stronger and better when they're together, then I sure haven't heard of them. You love each other with the kind of love most people can only dream of. May we all find someone and something that makes us just as happy. To Azlyn and Telary!"

Yuffie and LeBlanc let out whoops of excited agreement, before tossing back their cocktails in one gulp. Azlyn says nothing, only taking a small sip of her drink and silently thanking the shifting lights for hiding her blush from the others. Kairi still manages to notice, however, and smiles while taking her own sip.

"That was quite beautiful, Kairi," LeBlanc congratulates the redhead, setting her empty glass on the bar. Vanille gives the wealthy woman a questioning look, but she just waves the bartender off. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, it's time I got down to what we all _really_ came here for!" With a playful wink, she goes bopping off onto the dance floor, gleefully mixing herself in with the moving bodies.

"The lady's got that right!" Yuffie declares, slamming her own glass down and heading off into the throng as well. "C'mon, last one in's a rotten egg!"

The remaining two girls laugh at the ninja's antics, but decline to join in just yet. Instead, Kairi takes a seat at the stool beside Azlyn. For a few moments the pair remains silent, simply sipping at their cocktails and watching the dancefloor.

"Uh, Kairi," Azlyn begins after a minute, taking one last sip before setting her half-full glass down. "That, uh… Thanks. For the speech there. It was, y'know… nice." The redhead is about to respond when she continues on, hesitantly. "So, uh, did you really mean that? About me and Tel, and stuff?"

"I wouldn't just make stuff up, Az," Kairi says, leaning in closer. "You and Telary _are_ great together. I really think you have what it takes to keep each other, y'know, balanced. Because he's smart and kind and…"

"And I'm just the kind of bitch he needs to keep the world from trampling on him for it?'" the knight replies. Her tone and expression are both so deadpan that, for a few moments, Kairi feels rather nervous. But after she's had her fun, a grin spreads across Azlyn's face. "I take that as a compliment, y'know."

Kairi shakes her head, sort of fondly exasperated, and stands up from her stool. "I'll bet you do. Now, c'mon. We came here to dance, didn't we?"

The girls make their way onto the floor, absently brushing against a tall man. Already dancing, they pass him without comment or apology. He says nothing either, only briefly turns to watch them go. After a moment, he looks to where another similarly dressed man is standing. The other man listens places a finger on the small speaker inside his ear. Looking back at his companion, he nods.

The operation is go.

 **KH-KH-KH**

For nearly an hour, the girls dance carelessly among the crowd. It's liberating in a way, simply closing your eyes and surrendering to the pounding beat of the music. Feeding off the energy of not only your friends, but a hundred strangers all in pursuit of the same goal as you: simply having a good time.

But you can't go forever without stopping, and eventually Kairi leads Yuffie and Azlyn back to the bar. LeBlanc remains on the floor, apparently running on a different energy source entirely than that of her friends.

"I guess she really wasn't kidding about being on her last flings," Yuffie notes, signaling for Vanille to prep them another round once she's finished with her current customer.

"I thought this was supposed to be _my_ last fling," Azlyn jokes, shaking her head. Just because she's not a perpetual dance machine, of course, doesn't mean that she isn't having fun. The only way tonight could be improved would involve either sex or violence.

It seems the evening has decided to go with option number two. Two security men approach the ladies at the bar, and before the girls even see them, they can sense something's up.

"What?" Azlyn blurts right off the bat, spinning her stool to face the two goons. They remain passive, apparently not intimidated in the least. "Can't you see…"

"This doesn't concern you, miss," the taller of the pair says, frowning right back at the knight. He gestures a hand to Kairi. "We have a message for this enchanting young lady, from our patron Don Corneo himself."

"What kind of message?" Kairi asks, fists clenching unconsciously. Her danger senses, whether a byproduct of being a Princess of Heart or of many months of combat training, are going crazy.

"He wishes to invite you to his private suite," the shorter man replies, giving the redhead a crooked grin that practically drips sleaze. "A high honor, offered only to the most…"

"Look, buddy," Azlyn interrupts, scooting forward so she's ready to launch herself off the stool at the slightest provocation, "we're kind of in the middle of something tonight. My bachelorette party, in fact. That means it's a sorta 'no boys allowed' situation, okay? All that to say, get lost and tell your boss it ain't happening."

"Uh, _yeah_!" Kairi repeats with as much toughness as she can. Grateful as she is for Azlyn coming to her defense, a part of her wishes that she herself would have been allowed that honor.

"I see," Tall Goon says, nodding slowly. Oddly, he looks almost disappointed. "Well, if that is the way you feel, I suppose it can't be helped, hm?"

Azlyn practically growls. "No, it really can't."

"In that case, I suppose we should wish you ladies goodnight," Shorty chimes in. For whatever reason, this one seems even sleazier than his companion. "I hope you enjoy whatever entertainment you can find."

"Excuse me?" Yuffie and Azlyn ask simultaneously.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to ask you to leave the premises," Tall Guy clarifies, what was once just annoying smugness becoming something closer to a threat.

"And just why the hell would we do that?" Azlyn demands, springing to her feet and shifting her stance in preparation for a fight.

"You can't just kick us out for no good reason!" Yuffie agrees, also readying herself for oncoming aggression.

"For your information, ladies," Shorty says, still leering, "management retains the right to refuse access to anyone they so choose. And it just so happens that the man himself told us 'she dances with me or she's out'."

"That's bullshit!" Azlyn yells, stepping forward and shoving the heel of her hand into the tall goon's chest. The man stumbles back, letting out a breath and looking quite surprised at the whole thing. "You wanna throw us out, you're gonna have to get literal with it!"

That gets a laugh from both security men, obviously neither of whom had been briefed by the bouncer outside. In time, they might wish they had been.

"Look, ladies," Tall says, holding up a hand placatingly, "I understand you're upset, but making threats is only gonna…"

What "making threats is only gonna" is never determined. Before the big security man can finish his condescending spiel, Azlyn reaches out to grab his forearm. He makes a startled noise, which turns into a full-on scream as Azlyn flips him through the air and sends his back slamming hard into the bar. It's a testament to the contractors that it doesn't crack, much less break outright like most would be prone to do.

Shorty is stunned by the attack, his mouth dropping open. It's a reaction mimicked by pretty much everyone within a fifteen feet radius of the bar. "What in the…?"

Another bouncer, another unfinished statement. Grinning, Yuffie grinds the heel of her shoe into the man's toe. He screams, and she follows up with a jab to his throat that sends him sprawling to the floor. The ninja looks down on her victim and lets out a hearty laugh.

"Oy," Vanille comments, standing behind the bar near where Tall Guy is still groaning in pain. She looks quite stunned, gaze flipping rapidly between the two injured bouncers. "Guess all that to-do about the mighty Restoration Committee wasn't just bunk, eh?"

Azlyn shrugs, still looking quite content. Kairi, on the other hand, doesn't seem quite so triumphant as her companions. Sure, the two bouncers had been obnoxious and condescending and had been trying to collect her to presumably join the establishment's owner's harem, but the girls may have started something without thinking.

"That's how we do it!" Yuffie whoops, pumping her fist in the air. A few other customers (mostly female) lend their own cheers, but considering they're all holding drinks, it might be less a general triumphant spirit and more just being drunk. Either way, the ninja turns to Vanille with an elated expression. "So, hows about that second round?"

"I think," Kairi says with a grimace, looking across the club, "you're about to get that and then some."

Curious, the other girls follow their friend's gaze. A crowd of men in similar dress to the two who've just been put down are making their way across the floor. Just as Kairi thought, here comes consequences.

Azlyn doesn't seem worried, rolling her eyes and letting out an impressively dismissive scoff. "And we so could have just done this the easy way."

"Maybe we still could," Kairi points out, putting a hand on the knight's arm. She hopes she won't have to employ it to hold her back. Azlyn looks at her, puzzled. "C'mon, Az, we've pretty much had all this place can offer. There have gotta be other places we could…"

Azlyn shakes her head firmly. "No way, Princess. I ain't leaving until _I_ decide it's time to go. No bunch of braindead hired bruisers are gonna make me do anything." Yuffie whoops her agreement, downing the drink Vanille somehow had the wherewithal to make her.

"As noble as the sentiment is…" Kairi's admonishment about thinking things through never gets its chance as the gaggle of suited men arrive on the scene. The music still pumps through the overhead speakers, but the sounds of people having a good time have lessened considerably. All but the most oblivious move their focus to this new conflict.

"Alright, you had your fun," the man at the head of the bouncer crowd declares. He cracks his knuckles for show. "We won't tolerate violence against security in this establishment, so…"

"Tolerate this!" Azlyn sends out a straight punch, knocking the spokesperson into the other security men. A trio of them fall over from the falling man's impact, but those that are able to step aside him look ready to fight.

Just as Azlyn and Yuffie are. Yuffie acts first, throwing the first glass she can get her hands on in the face of the rightmost man. He flicks it away, only stumbling for a moment. Scowling, the ninja reaches for the next glass, throwing it as well. Then the next, until finally she runs out. It isn't much, but the barrage provides enough time for her to slip off her shoes. A battle is no place for heels.

Azlyn divests herself of her shoes as well, skipping the middleman and just using _them_ as her own throwing weapons. By the time the first bouncer gets to her, she's ready. He throws a punch, but it isn't hard for her to sidestep. She kicks out and lands a hit on his shin, then jabs the heel of her hand into his throat.

The next two men are on her by then. She reaches out and grabs the base of the stool, hoping to use it as a weapon. Unfortunately, it's bolted to the floor. The knight is thrown off entirely, and the security man's punch lands. Luckily she's turned around, and what would be a finishing blow to her face is just a _really_ painful hit to her shoulder blade.

Still, Azlyn knows how to take a hit and keep going. She stumbles a few steps, then jumps up onto the bar itself. Yelling loudly, she snaps her bare foot up in a kick that sends the bouncer off the floor and falling backwards. The other man reaches for her leg, but she hops over the clumsy grab.

Yuffie's contending with her own thugs, three men she seriously pissed off with her throwing glasses routine. Their rage actually proves a useful tool. They're too angry to do much smart fighting, ending up more often an inconvenience to themselves rather than a threat to her. All it takes is some fancy footwork to have one man punch another in the chest. Yuffie ducks a bit and unleashes a jab of her own. It hits the man's stomach, taking him down.

She backpedals as he goes down, the remaining bouncer having to step around his comrade to get at her. Now the friendly-fired man is ready to go again, and they both move toward the ninja from either side. With her back against the bar, it isn't a promising situation.

Unless she has a little help. Her initial misgivings aside, Kairi can't just stand around while her friends are attacked. Better judgment will have to wait for another time. In a flash of light, her Keyblade comes forth. A single swing to one of the bouncer's backs is enough to knock him down. The other security man notices, but it's too late to do anything but take a swing into his gut. The man Yuffie punched has straightened again, but not for long.

"That," Yuffie declares with a frown, pointing to the weapon in Kairi's hand, "is totally cheating. Guess I shouldn't complain though, huh?"

"No," the redhead replies tersely. She turns to help Azlyn, but the bachelorette is just finishing up her own bout with security. Somehow, she's managed to use Tall Guy as a weapon to fell the last bouncer.

"Now this is what I call a party!" the knight declares with a loud whoop, hopping down off the bar and landing gracefully. "Forget another round of drinks, bring on more big dumb guys for me to knock down!"

As if cued up by Azlyn's exclamation, the heavy pounding bass of the music disappears. Sounds of annoyance rise up from everyone too clueless to notice the earlier brawl. The lights stop shifting as well, settling into a uniform blue across the club. Except one, a single spotlight shining down on the wall beside the club's entrance. Everyone's attention is naturally drawn, just in time for a pair of double doors to open.

Two figures emerge from the elevator, bathed in the spotlight's glow. One stands tall, a shapely woman dressed in a suit like that of the bouncers but a deep crimson. Her hair, exactly the same shade as her attire, is pulled back to reveal a fairly lovely but angular face. Her gaze sweeps over the room with a calm professionalism. A bodyguard if Azlyn ever saw one.

The man she's guarding is… not quite as lovely as his companion. Short, balding but for a blond quiff so slicked with gel that it looks slimy. A tattoo of a pink heart pierced by an arrow adorns his scalp. His features are pinched and pig-like, his blue eyes watery. He wears a white suit, without and tie and with the top three buttons of his shirt undone to expose his chest, and a gaudy red velvet cape wrapped around his shoulders. The man looks around the room, a frown on his face that only makes him look worse.

Suddenly, a second white spotlight flares to life. Azlyn, Kairi, and Yuffie flinch and throw up their hands. By the time the brightness shock has worn off, the toady man and his bodyguard are striding their last few paces towards the group. The man looks pleased at the sight before him, in a decidedly creepy way.

"Good evening, ladies, my name is Don Corneo. This is my nightclub," the man says, scratching his head in the tattooed area. The gold rings he wears on nearly every finger reflect the spotlight. "I must say, when I heard that someone was making trouble, you three were not what I expected." He gives each of them a pronounced once-over. "A pleasant surprise though, oh yes indeed."

"So, you're the creep who sent those goons to nab my friend, huh?" Azlyn says, stepping closer to the Don. His bodyguard reacts in kind, not ready to tolerate a move on her employer.

"I merely made a small request," Corneo replies, shrugging carelessly. "Certainly there was no need for violence, hm?"

"Not until your boys made it clear 'no' wouldn't be taken for an answer."

Don Corneo gasps, theatrically clutching a hand to his chest. "My dears, I hadn't any idea. My, if I would have known that my men were…"

"Oh, save it," Azlyn interrupts. Corneo's bodyguard tenses again at the hostility that's in every syllable. Her eyes narrow. "I know a creepazoid when I see one, and you my man…"

Azlyn moves to jab a finger in Don Corneo's froggy face. The move is aggressive enough to provoke action from the bodyguard. Her hand snaps out and closes itself around Azlyn's wrist like a vise. The knight lets a hiss of pain slip from between her teeth.

"Have a care," the crimson-haired woman says, her voice low and carrying a strong accent. Where she picked that up considering Radiant Garden has just the one city is anyone's guess. "You may have humbled those buffoons my employer calls club security, but I am not like them. Continue to accost the Don, and I shall show you."

"Rosso, Rosso," Corneo tuts, shaking his head fondly. "I appreciate your enthusiasm where my protection is concerned, truly. But this young lady…" The Don pauses, pursing his lips and examining Azlyn's hand closely.

"What?" the knight spits. Literally, she makes sure spittle comes from her mouth and gets all over Rosso's hand.

"Excuse me, I was just admiring your lovely ring," the club owner says, giving her a polite smile that still comes off as slimy without even trying. "An engagement band, I presume?"

"Yeah. This is my bachelorette party, actually. What's it to ya?"

He shrugs. "Just lamenting that a beautiful woman such as you is no longer on the market. A lovely ring, indeed."

"Look, are you gonna throw us out or what?" Yuffie demands, hands on her hips. "Because if you wanna try again, I'm just as ready for round two."

Kairi looks on at all the "festivities" with a frown. She's technically the one who started this whole, and now she's just been shoved off to the side and ignored. Talk about breach of etiquette.

"This whole misunderstanding can be cleared up easily," Corneo says, chuckling jovially. When the laughter stops, his leer is enough to almost incite physical cringing. "I know my men's impersonal request failed to entice you, but…"

"Okay, screw you buddy!" Azlyn declares, throwing her elbow at Rosso's face.

It seems the bodyguard wasn't kidding. Quick as lightning, her free hand comes up and stops the elbow cold. Azlyn barely has time to react before Rosso uses her superior hold and momentum to flip the knight over, a cruelly ironic echo of her own move against Tall Guy.

Yuffie scowls and moves in, but Rosso isn't having any of it. The tall woman's arm snaps up and slaps the ninja across her face. Another member of the bachelorette party goes to the floor. Don Corneo's bodyguard hasn't even moved beyond a slight shuffling of her feet. She eyes Kairi, a challenge glinting in her eyes. She looks quite excited at the possibility of a further fight.

"Well, young lady?" Corneo asks, waving a hand over Kairi's fallen companions. "Must this violence continue?"

After a moment of hesitation, the Princess of Heart faces the Don down steadily. "I'm afraid spending the rest of the night with you is pretty much at the bottom of my wish list, sir."

"Yeah, Kairi!" Azlyn encourages from the floor, propping herself up on her elbow. "Use that Keyblade, show these creeps…"

"But," the redhead continues, as if she didn't even notice her friend's word, "I'd rather not keep this cycle of violence going. Maybe it would be best if my friends and I simply took our leave."

"Excuse me?" Azlyn hops to her feet, fists clenched tightly. "C'mon, Kai, we can take…"

"Azlyn, it's over," the redhead interrupts, her expression leaving no room for argument. "Exercise some discretion for once in your life, please."

"Sad to see you go," Don Corneo says, shaking his head. Rosso steps close to his side again, scowling at Kairi. Oh, she had certainly been looking forward to further violence. Just another good reason to let this go. "But I would be sadder to see more violence in my establishment."

"You can't be serious!" Azlyn groans, throwing her hand in the air.

"I am," Kairi replies through clenched teeth. "Get your shoes, and lets go. This part of the party is over."

Azlyn complies, though not happily. She trudges to her heels and slips them on. Yuffie follows along beside her, exhibiting her usual amused ease with the situation. Kairi watches them all the while, trying hard to ignore the feeling that she hasn't done her relationship with Azlyn any favors here.

Don Corneo can't resist one last discharge of slime. As the girls pass by him, he gives them all a leer and softly says, "A pleasant evening to you all."

It's too much for Azlyn. She spins around on the Don, a fist rocketing towards his smug face. And once again, Rosso stops her cold. This time she skips the wrist and locks the knight's hand in hers, holding it there tightly.

"You heard your little friend," she hisses, the soft sound made harder by her accent. "Walk away, girl. And be glad you were given the opportunity. Don't let your face be seen around here again."

Growling audibly, Azlyn rips her hand free. With one last threatening glare, she turns and stomps toward the exit. The other girls just try their best to keep up.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Azlyn's decided there's nothing really that impressive about The Golden Saucer. It's all just insubstantial gaudiness, a perfect reflection of the man who owns it. Anybody lured in by its shining facade and flashing lights is just an air-headed moron. A stupid place full of idiot people, that's what it is!

"Y'know," Yuffie speaks up, the first girl to talk since their forced walk of shame, "that actually wasn't half bad! A little dancing, a little drinks, a fight… Pretty good time, all in all!"

"I cannot _believe_ this!" Azlyn yells, shaking her fists at the sky. "That sleazy jerk and his ice queen bitch bodyguard can rot in a hole. Dammit!"

Kairi sighs. She should have predicted this. Still, the redhead walks closer to her friend, intending to place soothing hands on her shoulders. "Now Azlyn, I know…"

"And _you_!" The knight spins on her heel, getting her finger right up in the Princess of Heart's face. Kairi stumbles back a step, for a brief moment struck by the odd thought that something's different about Azlyn's hand. "You just let 'em show us the door! Damn girl, haven't I taught you freaking _anything_!"

"Now, Az…"

"Backing down in front of everybody like that!" Azlyn rants on without pause. "We coulda had that bitch on the floor!"

" _Azlyn_!" Kairi yells, getting up in the bachelorette's face with matching vigor. "Would you mind getting your head out of your butt for, like, a single night? Is that so much to ask? You don't need to take on every fight that comes your way, not if there's another option. Ugh, this is just the kind of thing you always do. Charging ahead with for no other reason than because of your pigheaded stubbornness. You don't _think,_ you just _do_. I'd have thought you'd learned better than that by now."

Azlyn can only stare back at her friend, mouth open in shock. Never in her life has she seen Kairi go off like that. It takes her a second to recover.

Yuffie wisely takes advantage of the moment. "Okay, good for you to get all that out. But I think both of you are missing something pretty important."

"What?" both girls blurt, turning their scowling face to the ninja.

"Where the heck is LeBlanc?"

As if she heard her name called, the wealthy woman comes clicking towards the group. She looks flushed, eyes a little wider than usual. She also seems concerned.

"My goodness, what dreadful business that was," she declares, placing a hand over her heart and shaking her head.

"You managed to avoid it, I noticed," Yuffie growls under her breath.

"I didn't want to hinder you three, of course," LeBlanc replies smoothly. "I confess that in a melee brawl I would be of limited assistance."

Yuffie looks unconvinced. "And there's no reason _you_ should have to be barred from entry to the hottest club in town?"

All the wealthy woman can do is shrug in reply. Then suddenly, she focuses on Azlyn with a deep frown.

"What?" the knight asks harshly.

"Azlyn, dear," LeBlanc says slowly. "Whatever happened to your engagement ring?"

Azlyn's mouth drops open, hand flying up in front of her face. Sure enough, her ring finger is conspicuously bare. When did that…?

"That _bitch_!" Azlyn roars, loud enough to startle a few people heading up to The Golden Saucer. "That last hold she got, she must've… SHIT!" she rounds immediately on Kairi. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"This isn't my fault," Kairi protests.

Azlyn isn't having that, scoffing loudly. "Yeah, right. If you'd just stepped up like you should've…"

"Oh, you do _not_ get to…"

"Ladies!" LeBlanc says, getting between the two girls and pushing them apart. "Is this really the time for this? Now, the best thing to do…"

"Is march back into that club and demand my damn ring back!" Azlyn finishes for her. She looks at Kairi with a sneer. "Unless the princess here thinks I should just 'avoid the violence' and let the symbol of my undying love stay in the hands of a worlds-class creep."

"Shut up," Kairi shoots back, uncharacteristically scowling herself. She crosses her arms tightly. "I don't disagree that we need to get that ring back. Look, all we have to do is go to Quistis, file a report with the Defense Force…"

"Not gonna happen, Red," Azlyn declares. The look on hr face is so focused and tense that even Kairi can't immediately start raising objections. "That's _my_ ring, and I'm gonna be the one that gets it back."

"Yeah!" Yuffie chimes in, pumping her fist excitedly. "Let's get back in there and…"

"Wait a minute, Yuffie," Azlyn interrupts, raising a hand. A devious smirk spreads across her face. "Maybe Kairi's right about avoiding violence sometimes."

"Oh," Kairi blurts, hardly able to believe what she's just heard. "Azlyn, I…"

"Sometimes," Azlyn continues, the smirk deepening into a full on smile, "ya gotta get a little sneaky with it." she straightens up, looking weirdly pleased for the situation. "Ladies, I know what I wanna do for the rest of my bachelorette weekend." She looks up at the glittering tower illuminated above, a devious plan forming in her mind.

"Uh, cool," Yuffie says, totally shocking Azlyn out of her little moment. Some part of the knight's mind had, admittedly, expected a fadeout on her last line. "But what are we supposed to do with the rest of tonight?"

"There's the most charming little gay bar just down the block," LeBlanc suggests. It seems to perk all the younger girls' interest. "Oh, and I think tonight might be karaoke!"

"Sounds fun, actually," Azlyn admits. "I could use to de-stress a bit. Helps the plans form better, y'know?"

"I like singing!" Kairi agrees chirpily.

LeBlanc raises her hand, somehow signaling the driver to come and get them. "Well, it's settled then!"

The girls wait for Logos to arrive, Azlyn and Kairi keeping a notable distance between each other. Some things even karaoke can't instantly fix.

 **Honestly, the inspiration here was me thinking to myself "What is the most un-Kingdom Hearts thing I could have characters do?' For some reason, clubbing sprang instantly to mind. And then I threw in a gay bar to top it off. I wanted to show there was a slightly less sunny side to Radiant Garden, make it a city like any other. Don Corneo as the most notable FF gangster I could think of (though I toned him down considerably on the whole horndog thing), and something about Rosso the Crimson just screamed "Azlyn would wanna mess this bitch up".**

 **Chapter output really is gonna increase here guys, I swear. The key is to remind myself the goal of writing enough of KttK III to really establish it before REAL KH III comes out. These bachelor/bachelorette party stories are proving a bigger hurdle to jump than I thought, but maybe I just need to stop obsessing so much over everything being just so.**

 **Anyway, shout-outs to Bezerker21 and goddragonking for their reviews of last chapter. See you all (I never know why I write that, it isn't like I've ever actually _seen_ any of you) real soon!**


	21. Avalanche

All things considered, Leon finds himself quite surprised that it Sora holds off asking questions as long as he does. They're back in the jeep, nearly halfway to the campsite, when the Keybearer finally speaks up.

"Are you _sure_ waiting's our best option?" the Keybearer asks, his curiosity insatiable as ever. "Because I've gone in unplanned a bunch of times, and…"

"I really don't want to hear it, Sora," Leon interrupts. He's gripping the steering wheel so hard the leather of his gloves squeak. "I had to make what I thought was the best, smartest decision. Letting emotions cloud my judgment could have been to the detriment of Radiant Garden. As its de facto leader, the city has to come first. No matter what. I know it sounds cruel, but that doesn't change its reality."

Sora can't really say anything to that. He knows being the Keyblade master is a major responsibility, but for some reason the boy suspects that doesn't hold a candle to what Leon is going through at the moment. If the choice came down to Kairi or Destiny Islands, what choice would _he_ make? Just thinking about it sends a shiver down the boy's spine.

"You're right," Sora finally admits, all the tension draining from him. He slumps back even further in his seat. "But that doesn't, y'know, make walking away like that feel any easier."

"No," Leon agrees, staring straight ahead without expression. "It definitely doesn't."

Sora feels like he should say something. Unfortunately this seems like one of the rare situations in which he _doesn't_ know how to help a friend. So the boy just closes his eyes, suddenly realizing just how much sleep he's lost. He drifts for a while, not necessarily asleep but definitely not aware of his surroundings.

Somehow, it seems even more restful.

But eventually, Leon nudges the Keybearer. Sora notes that the sound of the jeep's engine is no longer present, and when he opens his eyes finds himself staring at the group's tents. They're back, and no one seems to have noticed their absence.

"Don't say anything right away," Leon whispers, opening his door with extreme caution to prevent squeaking. "Just… This is something…"

"Won't mention it," Sora declares with a short nod. He opens his own door without any of his older friend's care, and the slight creaking of its hinges causes him to cringe. Leon just gives him a glare before raising a finger to his lips.

Without another word, Sora and Leon part for their respective tents. Sora waits until Leon is inside his before slipping in. It's quiet inside, just the soft sounds of Telary and Riku breathing. The Keybearer can't help but smile, always happy to be around the most inspirational men in his life.

He's just toeing one shoe off when there's a loud snort from Riku. Before Sora's heart can recover from its sudden jump at the shock, Riku is leaning up on one elbow. Even in the darkness, Sora can imagine his older friend's sleepily inquisitive glare.

"What are you doing?" Riku whispers, pushing himself up just a little more.

"Went to pee," Sora whispers back, shrugging off his jacket.

The older boy watches it fall to the floor, then lifts his eyes to track Sora as the Keybearer lays down. "Did you really?"

"Gee, Riku," Sora scoffs, pulling his sleeping bag higher up on his chest. "Even half-asleep you're a paranoiac!"

"I usually have reason to be." But apparently the silver-haired young man is too tired to pursue the matter further. He lays down again, halfheartedly swatting his pillow to fluff it.

Sora lays completely still for a few minutes, waiting for Riku's breathing to even out. When it finally does, the Keybearer allows himself to fully relax. The city of Bright Oasis briefly passes his mind, but he forces the thoughts away. The other city is a matter for another day. For now, what he really needs is to get some good rest.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"They've stopped," Jihl Nabaat reports, straightening her posture and clasping both hands behind her back. "The rats are in their hole."

"Maybe," Vinzer Deiling says, skeptical as he looks over the display. The president sits behind the desk in his office, leaning back casually in the chair. Colonel Nabaat stands on the room's opposite side, to the right of the huge screen of his personal tactical display console. The screen is currently a grid of lines overlaid with latitude and longitude, whatever signal the resistance has been careless enough to broadcast represented by a blinking red dot.

"You have a thought, Mr. President?" Jihl asks, fighting the urge to raise her eyebrow. Even such a small insubordination would be unbecoming of an officer as high-ranking as she.

"They're awfully far outside the city," Deiling replies, scratching his chin. A fine layer of stubble covers it, adding to his overall disheveled appearance. His awakening had been quite abrupt. The sense that this is a fairly significant event (and a tankard of steaming coffee), is all that's keeping him from drifting back to sleep. "Surely they wouldn't risk the cie'th like that?"

Nabaat pretends to consider the notion for a moment. "It's apparent by now that they aren't operating from within the city. This actually explains a few things. Sir."

"Nothing good," the president says, his frown deepening into a full scowl. "If those brats can survive that far away from the city, then the Heartless problem must be even smaller than we thought. I can't keep up the fake sorties forever!"

"With all due respect, sir," Jihl says, her tone carefully neutral, "we should focus on dealing with one problem at a time, hm? Right now, these rabble are our problem. This is our chance to solve it."

Deiling leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers and taking some time for deep thought. After a minute, he sighs. "I suppose you're right, Colonel," he says, leaning forward again and resting both hands on his desk. "But I don't want much noise made of this, alright? Enough of the newer recruits are suspiciously amenable to this resistance movement, and we can't let the public know that it could be safe outside the city. Only take as much as you think is necessary."

"I suppose that won't be a problem," the colonel says agreeably, though there's an undeniable tightness to her voice and posture. The president doesn't seem to notice, of course. "They are such a pitiful little group of unruly children."

"Right." Deiling lets out a yawn, shaking his head. "Just see to it that Caraway's daughter doesn't live to spread her 'lies'. She's the only one we really need to worry about."

Jihl nods and offers the president a stiff bow, before marching out of his office. Once she's out in the hallway, the colonel can't help but let out a low growl. How that buffoon has managed to stay on top for so long is beyond her. Her superior or no, sometimes that oaf can irk her like no other.

"Colonel Nabaat! Jihl, hey!"

Well, _almost_ no other. Fighting the urge to gnash her teeth, Jihl turns to face the man coming down the hall; a tall, lanky fellow with shoulder-length brown hair. He's dressed in blue armor, a cheery smile on his face. Behind him follows a blonde woman in white, his aide-de-camp.

"Colonel Laguna," Nabaat greets, a tight smile forced on to her face. Of all the times for this moron to pop up, why now? "Up so late?"

"Late?" Laguna replies, still smiling annoyingly. "How about early! I only got here a few minutes ago. Was just on my way to the break room with the really good coffee. Celeste here was filling me in on some stuff. Why are you still here?"

After a moment of debate, Jihl replies, "Special assignment, afraid I can't talk about it."

Laguna nods understandingly. "Sure, sure. Life in the military, huh?"

She only nods, absolutely sickened by all this cutesy small talk. To think that this fop is of equal rank with her! It's mostly a PR move, considering how the inexplicably charming the moronic masses find him. It helps to keep up a good public face, though Jihl would honestly be perfectly content with complete and total martial law.

Despite his fellow officer's chilly response, Laguna laughs again. "Okay, well… See ya around?"

"I'm certain." Not that the thought gives Jihl any joy. The perfunctory social interaction completed, the colonel turns away and begins planning the upcoming operation in her head. The thought of removing such a persistent thorn in PSICOM's side soothes her, until she can hardly even remember that worm daring to speak to her.

 **KH-KH-KH**

A sharp kick, dulled by two sleeping bags but nonetheless forceful, knocks Riku right out of his peaceful rest. Grumbling in the dark, he turns to see that Telary has rolled over onto his side. Apparently the kick was some sort of counter-balancing. Good for the wizard, bad for Riku.

Still moaning a bit to himself, Riku turns over to look at Sora. The younger boy is dead asleep, tiny snores emanating from his form. Something is going on with him, something he'd been reluctant to tell earlier. Riku would bet his life that the Keybearer hadn't just slipped out for a bathroom break.

It can probably wait until morning, whatever it is. What time is it anyway? There's no light filtering in through the tent's canvas, but Riku's confident that he's gotten at least a few hours shuteye. He's gotten into the habit of at least six hours of snoozing, a marked improvement from the scant one or two he'd managed to live on for most of last year.

Speaking of peeing, the silver-haired young man is suddenly aware of his need to do just that. Grimacing, he unzips the sleeping bag enough so he can wiggle out. All that wiggling doesn't do much to help his current bladder situation, but what are you gonna do? Being quiet as possible, he carefully steps over Sora and out of the tent.

This really is a rather nice night, Riku notes once he's in the open air. A half moon shines down to provide some meager illumination, the few clouds drifting through the sky are wispy and nonthreatening, and it's a perfect temperature. Now, he just needs a perfect spot to relieve himself.

He finally wanders over near the opening of the entrance crevice, a corner that is hopefully discreet enough. A minute later, he turns back to the tents and heaves a sigh of relief. He makes his way back slowly, able to better enjoy the night air. The stillness and quiet.

Well, relative quiet. Riku stops, frowning as a low, persistent noise pricks at his ears. It sounds like a mixture between chattering insects and a strong wind. And as the seconds pass, it seems to only grow stronger. Within moments, the Keyblade wielder's instincts are calling for trouble.

"Of course," Riku grumbles, picking up his pace towards the tents. "What the hell were we thinking, trying to have a trip without battling against the forces of evil. Clearly that just isn't a possibility in our universe." Reaching his tent, he throws open the zipper with as much force and noise as he can. "Hey, get up in there! C'mon!"

Sora, predictably, grumbles. The boy turns over on his side to face Riku, but refuses to open his eyes. "Riku, what the heck?"

"Morning already?" Telary blurts, sitting up straight as if he were sleeping on springs. "Should I make breakfast?"

"We'll be making something," Riku says, kicking Sora in the stomach. The Keybearer groans again, but at least it gets his eyes open.

And apparently his ears. Sora sits up, frowning. "That noise?" It has indeed gotten louder. In fact, if Riku had to guess he'd say it was right about on top of them.

"Throw me my shirt," Riku demands, holding his hand out as Telary obliges. He shrugs it on with a single quick motion, quickly zipping up the front. Sora pulls his fairy-made jacket on as well.

"I'll get Leon up," Sora volunteers, springing to his feet. "I'll get everyone up!"

"I can handle Donald and Goofy," Telary volunteers. Looking at Sora, he grimaces. "And maybe pants first, Sora?"

Riku doesn't bother to call anything, instead turning his gaze upward to scan the sky. The half-moon isn't the most luminous source, but if there's anything Riku trusts, it's his ability to see clearly in the dark.

Sora is just yelling into Leon and Cid's tent when Riku first spots it. An object flying through the sky, growing larger but not quite enormous. In its wake follow another pair. With an application of will and grunt of effort, Riku casts out a purple-tinted fireball. It strikes the leading UFO, sending it drifting toward the ground with a trail of smoke behind it. Empowered by the small victory, he fires off two more at the remaining objects. One fireball merely grazes its target, the other missing entirely when the flying thing swerves out of the way.

The remaining UFO finally gets close enough for Riku to make out its shape. The thing is obviously made of metal, but vaguely humanoid in shape. Glowing green tubes extend from the torso like arms, metal pincers attached at the other end. With any luck, those are their primary weapons, which means they'll need to get close enough to use them. The persistent whining noise (mostly likely the UFOs method of flight) increases again, as another half dozen robotic units come into view.

"Damn it!"

The sudden outburst startles Riku, so focused had he been on the incoming problem. Turning, he spots Leon standing at his side. The man grips the hilt of his gunblade tightly, its tip bobbing up and down as he quivers in anger.

"So, it is them," Sora says, frowning as he stops beside Leon. Like the Restoration Committee leader, he has his weapon in hand. "Looks like all that being careful was for nothing."

Riku scowls at the pair. "What are you talking about? Do you know what this is?"

"The explanation could get a little long," Sora says, speaking quickly and ignoring the hard stare Leon sends his way. "Short version, we might have to fight an army."

"What kinda shit…?" Cid mutters, crossing his arms and giving the night sky a stern frown.

The first UFO arrives, swooping down with its pincer claws swinging. Its straight lunge for the group's center isn't the best opening gambit, however. Sora, Riku, and Leon easily sidestep the attack, and three blades slam into the machine and crush it into scrap metal.

"What is taking Tel so long?" Sora wonders aloud, throwing an irritated glance to the Disney Castle staff members' tent. There doesn't seem to be much activity going on inside of it.

"They can join us when they're ready," Riku says, his voice flat as he draws back into a fighting stance and pulls his focus in. "For now, we deal with this."

"Spread out," Leon orders, taking a few steps away from the rest of the group. "Let's give ourselves some room here, and split their focus."

"I'm still holding out for that explanation," Riku declares. "And it had better be damned good!"

The rest of the drone swarm swoops in a moment later, splitting up just as Leon said they would. Riku again uses a dark fireball to take down one of them, dodging aside as it crashes to the ground in a smoking heap. The next one swings a claw at him, but he bats it away with his Keyblade. Ducking under the next swing, he brings Way to Dawn up and bisects the machine in half. It falls in two sparking heaps.

A head goes rolling across the ground, and Riku follows it back to Sora. The Keybearer stands over a sparking, decapitated drone. Leon's sword is thrust through another one's torso, and the third lies before Cid, clearly not functional despite bearing minimal damage.

"I'm just going to say this one more time," Riku begins, stalking toward the others with purposeful steps. "Tell us what is going on. You know what those things are, right?"

"Some kinda attack drones," Cid says, apparently unaware that the question wasn't directed at him. "As to where they came from…"

"There's another city on this world," Sora blurts, surprisingly nonchalant given the nature of the information. "It's got this whole military dictatorship ship thing going on, and Leon's ex-girlfriend is leading the resistance or whatever. They asked for help, but we said no."

"Wait a minute!" Cid says, holding a hand up. The old engineer's eyes glaze over for a brief moment, and when they've focused once again he seems twice as alert as before. "Well, I'll be damned. Bright Oasis, of course! How could I…?" Out of nowhere, he gasps again. This time, he throws a look at Leon. "That Rinoa chick!"

"Who, or what?" Telary asks, coming into the conversation with Donald and Goofy in tow. Both members of the Disney Castle staff are dressed in knee-length, blue-striped nightshirts. The Guard Captain still looks vaguely out of it, and Donald is unsurprisingly pissy about having his rest disturbed.

Leon gives a quick rundown of the night's events, everyone not previously in the know reacting along the gamut of surprised to rather angry. Except Riku, who just looks smug throughout the whole thing. Call him paranoid, would they?

"And theses drones are attacking us because…?" Cid demands. "You said you told Rinoa no."

"We were using a device to get the coordinates to the meeting point," Leon says, scowling at every word. "It probably had a signal that PSICOM's technology could track." He kicks viciously at the ground, a rare display of raw emotion. "I'd have thought Rinoa would have thought of that!"

"Okay, so apparently this huge-ass military force knows we're out here," Riku interjects, arms crossed. "But all they sent after us was the easily-smashed-robot-brigade. What does that mean?"

"Well," Goofy chimes in, surprising pretty much everyone, "probably that was just the first wave. I'll betcha they were using them machines there to study us before the real soldiers show up."

"Probably with bigger guns," Donald adds. For whatever reason, he doesn't exactly seem displeased by the thought.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sora asks, frowning. "I've faced bad odds before, but not a lot of literal armies. Well, not particularly technologically advanced armies, anyway."

Leon knows everyone is looking to him, in both the literal and figurative senses. For a long moment he says and does nothing, simply going over the options in his head. He reaches one conclusion every time he tries. It isn't the one he'd prefer.

"This is too big for us," he says, noting how everyone leans in toward him. "We need to get to Rinoa and her people. They've got resources we don't."

"And that plan against PSICOM!" Sora chimes in. Despite all peril involved, at least he no longer has to feel guilty about leaving Bright Oasis behind.

"What a night," Telary grumbles, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Didn't even want to go camping in the first place."

"Hurry up and gather what you can to the jeeps," Leon continues to order everyone. "I'm surprised we had this much time. We've got to move before…"

The loud whining/wind-scattering sound rises up again, louder and stronger than before. Everyone moves double time, casting worried glances into the night sky. They've all barely gotten to a jeep, sans any extra equipment, by the time the PSICOM troop carrier is visible in the night sky.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"What about the time with the janitor and those birds?" Wedge whispers to Biggs, leaning close to his friend so no one else on the bridge can hear. "She was super pissed then."

Biggs just shakes his head. "No man, not even on _that_ day have I seen the Colonel so pissed off. Seriously, she looks like she's ready to rip out that console and throw it at somebody."

"Probably us," Wedge mutters with a defeated sigh.

Up at the main tactical monitor, Jihl Nabaat watches as whoever it is that they've stumbled upon go about retreating to a nearby vehicle. Her expression is passive as can be, at least on casual examination. A closer look, such as Sergeant Piett has the occasion to see from his position in front of the computer, reveals perhaps a dozen tiny twitches of rage.

"Um, ma'am," Piett begins, after looking around at his fellow technicians and determining that they certainly won't be speaking up. "Colonel Nabaat, ma'am, what should we do?"

"They look like they're about to flee," Jihl says after a few moments, fighting down even the minor signs of her momentary disarray. "A pair of missiles is all it would take, and they'll be smears on the canyon walls."

"So, we should _arm_ the…"

"No, you cretin," she snaps, cutting the man off with a devastating glare. "Whoever these people are, they aren't resistance rats. Those weapons they used, their technology… For spirits' sakes, one of them is a goddamn _duck_! There's a story behind this, and I want to know what it is. Pursue them. Let's see where the rats go running to hide."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"They're following us," Sora yells, looking over his shoulder as the large flying vehicle moves to come after them. "Probably they'll try to shoot us!"

"Not once we're in the crevice," Leon yells, sharply pulling the wheel and sending the jeep hurtling to the faintly glowing gap in the wall. "Any more drones?"

"Negative," Riku barks back. He's turned entirely around in his chair, ready to let loose some dark fires if necessary. They'll most likely be far less effective against the massive ship than the human-sized drones, but it's what he's got to work with. "But if that thing doesn't have at least one really big gun, I'll eat my Keyblade."

"They're not going to be able to shoot us," Leon repeats, sounding understandably frustrated. As he does, the first jeep zooms into the crevice. For some reason, it seems wider than when he last made the trip. The power of fearful suggestion, most likely. It's still quite unlikely that the ship will be able to open fire with any reliable aim.

"They sure are keeping on our tail, though," Cid shouts through the dash-mounted radio. "Pretty soon we're gonna run outta crevice!"

Leon had thought of that, but it was hardly the greatest plague on his mind. He knows of only one place to go for shelter, and it doesn't sit well with him. Leading PSICOM right to Rinoa's doorstep is hardly a smart move. Whether they'd come looking for outsiders or not, there's not a chance the military would pass up taking the local resistance in. They'll have to shake this ship before any decision can be reached.

"I'd imagine our chances of knocking that thing down are pretty slim, though," Sora comments, appearing quite calm despite the circumstances. Benefits of experience, Leon guesses. "Unless Tel's obsessive packing included any missiles?"

"Didn't think that far ahead," the wizard replies, regretful. "Silly me, I imagined a bachelor party camping trip wouldn't require heavy armament."

Sora grins. "Uh, have you been paying attention to our lives for the last few years, Tel?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Telary responds through the com, frantic but seemingly happy about something. "I think we've got this covered. Master Donald's got something cooking here. Just give him a second…"

"The duck?" Riku practically spits, breaking off his vigil on the pursuing ship. "What's he supposed to…?"

The skies above glow with a fierce light, illuminating the blue rock like a spotlight. Lances of lightning flash through the air, surrounding PSICOM's ship and injecting millions of volts into it. The vessel veers wildly to the side, practically tipping over as it begins to descend. Luckily for those inside, it seems to have enough power to deter an outright crash, drifting slowly but inexorably down to the surface below.

"Holy shit!" Cid screams with such volume the radio crackles nearly loud enough to obscure the words. "How in the…?"

Donald loudly declares something, but of course no one not used to his odd speech understands a word. "He said," Telary translates, amusement evident in his voice, "that he didn't get to be Royal Wizard by collecting pins."

"Note to self," Riku mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. "Never piss off the duck."

 **KH-KH-KH**

As soon as the aftershocks of their crash have settled, Jihl Nabaat throws the safety harness off her body and springs to her feet. All around her, crewmen are making their own recoveries. None as quick as the colonel, however. They aren't being fueled by the pure rage that burns in her gut.

"Someone call engineering!" she demands, yelling to make her voice heard over the moans and groans of her crew. "I want a status report on the engines as soon as possible. And the first one to tell me what hit us gets a promotion!"

"Going over the readings now," a crewman sitting aft reports, staring furtively at the screen before him. After a moment, the instruments power on.

"Well?" Nabaat demands, moving almost inhumanly fast to stand over the man's shoulder. He jumps a little, but remains on task.

"It looks to be some sort of power surge," he says, frowning at the last reading the system had taken. "Look at that huge spike. Honestly, my best guess is that we took some kind of lightning strike. Most likely several."

"A mage, then," Jihl says, pursing her lips thoughtfully. Though rather uncommon, skill in mystical arts is not unheard of in Bright Oasis. Most of the serious spellcasters work for a specialized PSICOM squad. The others had done so until retirement. If any had joined the rebels, their talents have not yet been displayed publicly.

"Colonel," the voice of Biggs says to Jihl's right. Her gaze swivels to meet him. The man takes a step back before continuing. "I, uh, I think I saw on the monitor what might have happened. But, well…"

"No use stammering and stuttering. Out with it, Vicks."

Biggs wisely decides not to pursue reminding the officer of his actual name. "Yes, ma'am. Well, just before the attack struck, I think that the… Well, I think the duck was the spellcaster. I saw him sit up in the vehicle and do, I dunno, _something_ with his hands. Then boom, lightning."

"The duck is a wizard," Colonel Nabaat repeats, though in a surprisingly thoughtful tone. This assignment, while not the satisfying victory she'd imagined, is turning out to be rather intriguing, if nothing else. "Very vigilant, Sergeant. It seems you do have _some_ use after all."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am!" Biggs replies with a swift salute. A few yards away, Wedge rolls his eyes.

A loud, harsh beep alerts the bridge to an intercom transmission. Once again using nigh-superhuman quickness, Jihl Nabaat moves to answer it. "Go ahead, Engineering."

"Ma'am," the chief engineer, a man named Janson, begins. "That hit got us good, ma'am. Engines two and three are half-fried, but the other two remain functional if bruised. I can have us back in the air in thirty minutes easily. Twenty if you need me to push."

Jihl thinks it over. On the one hand, standing around in a downed ship is hardly a dignified way to spend ones morning. On the other, it may take some time to formulate what exactly it is she's going to report to the president.

In the end, haste triumphs. "Go ahead and give them the push. If we're in the air before twenty I may just make it worth your boys' while."

"Understood, Ma'am. Engineering out."

With little else to do but wait, Colonel Jihl Nabaat settles down into her command chair. For all of the disappointment and strangeness, she can't help but also feel excited. Years of fending off a mindless Heartless horde had grown to be an exercise in boredom, and the resistance were annoying but ultimately harmless, but facing a new, powerful, and possibly intelligent enemy will perhaps prove more stimulating.

At the very least, she's looking forward to hearing the sound of a sapient duck's scream.

 **KH-KH-KH**

For some reason, Leon isn't surprised when they run into Fang and a few other resistance fighters a few yards out from the spot where they'd first met hours ago. He can't quite tell yet whether that's a good or bad thing.

"Long time no see, eh?" Fang greets them, perhaps a smidge to jovially. She scans the faces of the rest of the crew, only stumbling momentarily when it comes to Donald and Goofy. That's certainly an experience the pair will have to get used to.

"It seems you've made even more friends that we realized, huh Sora?" Riku says, leaning over his friend's shoulder to get right up in his face. "Must have been one hell of a potty break, huh?"

The Keybearer just shrugs, unsure what to say to that. Looking over to the next jeep, he sees that Telary is regarding him with a certain amount of contempt as well. There's a reason Sora tries not to lie whenever possible, and this is it.

"I told Sora to keep them from you," Leon says, holding up a hand placatingly. "If you want to be mad, then be mad at me."

Riku leans back in his seat, arms crossed tightly. "No problem there, Chief."

"Anyway," Fang says, easily ignoring the sudden tension, "we picked up PSICOM activity just a bit ago. Took time to get enough people organized to ride out."

"They must have tracked our locator device," Leon posits, his mouth set in a grim line. "The one I had been reassured was being covered."

Fang shrugs. "Not my department. Maybe our tech heads ain't the geniuses they advertise to be, hm?"

Leon lets it go, though it's clear to everyone that won't be the case for long. "As you can imagine, we're a bit more willing to throw in with your plan now." He bites down the urge to point out how convenient that is. "I assume the offer's still on the table."

"If Rinoa says it is," Fang says casually, "then it is. C'mon, lets get outta here in case more PSICOM cronies show up. By the way, and just to settle my curiosity, how exactly did you…"

"Magic duck," Sora explains simply, nodding his head over to the grinning Donald.

"I see. Let's be on our way now, hm?"

The trek doesn't seem as long to Sora now that he's riding in the jeep and not clutching at Leon's back on a bumpy chocobo. They follow much of the same routine as they did the first time, with only the added step of stowing both jeeps in an old garage before proceeding to the underground base.

No one says much, but it's clear from the looks on everyone but Leon and Sora's faces that this place is not what was expected. All the while, Sora can feel contained anger practically radiating off Riku. Even Telary is looking a bit pissed. Probably not the weekend he had in mind, this whole excursion.

Rinoa and Snow are waiting on the steps up to the command room. The woman looks at the arriving group with a kind of saddened empathy. "Squall," she says, moving down the steps once her former lover is in sight. "Sora. I… this whole thing is… I don't know what to say. Somehow they must have penetrated our interference, or…"

Leon holds up a hands, and the woman immediately ceases her apologies. "It happened. That's all we can know. From here we move forward."

Her eyes widen noticeably, and Snow steps forward with a look of interest. "Squall, look, you don't have to…"

"No choice now," he interrupts, scowling. "Looks like you managed to get your wish, Rin."

Sora can't help but suck in a breath. Apparently Leon isn't quite as willing to move forward as he'd said. There's a definite accusatory tone to his words, not lost on anyone in the hall. Well, maybe on Goofy.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this," Rinoa says, looking genuinely sad. Or at least _convincingly_ so. She regards the rest of the group. "These are your people, hm."

"My name's Telary, Ma'am," the human wizard blurts, holding out a hand. Rinoa shakes it, smiling softly at the redhead. Whatever his actual emotional state, Telary has enough innate decorum to at least smile back.

"The other Keyblade wielder?"

"No," Riku says, practically grunting out the word. He offers no hand, keeping his arms crossed tight against his chest. "That would be me. Glad the word has spread this far out." He spares a look at Sora, eyes narrowed.

"You're gonna be the man around here," Snow declares boisterously, thrusting his hand almost into the silver-haired young man's face. "Name's Snow Villiers, leader of NO… Of Avala…" He sighs, shaking his head with resignation. "Of the Bright Oasis resistance."

Riku shakes, but in the wary way an oft kicked dog smells a new person. That little name game hardly fills him with confidence.

Cid, meanwhile, is regarding Rinoa with one of his signature smirks. "Been a long time, Kid. Seems you've grown up nice."

Rinoa smiles at him, glad to see the old man again despite circumstances. They'd never been particularly close, but any familiar face is a welcome one. As long as it isn't giving her anything like the look Leon's currently wearing.

A few minutes later, everyone is seated at the conference table in the middle of the command room. Except Rinoa, standing at the head of the table. Everyone listens in closely, varying enthusiasm on display.

"The plan, with the help of our friendly Keyblade wielders, is actually fairly simple," she explains, smoothly and with the confidence of command. She gestures to a screen behind her, currently displaying the facade of PSICOM headquarters. It's an absolutely massive building, minimalist architecture making it look basically like a concrete slab with windows. Other structures surround it, each as solid and drab as the base. "PSICOM keeps its main data servers somewhere within this complex. Obviously the whole thing is under lock and key, but that doesn't seem so much of a problem anymore, does it?"

"Always happy to be part of the solution," Riku mutters to Telary, leaning close to the wizard. He could have easily leaned the other way and spoke to Sora, but apparently he's still not over it. It backfires a bit when Telary shushes him, though.

"The main difficulty is getting in the building itself," Rinoa continues. "As you can imagine, security is rather extensive, especially that front door. Our man is waiting on the inside, but the team will actually have to get there. Our techies have dummied up some IDs, but the infiltrators will need to look the part as well. That's where our enemies will come in handy. Two man teams do a fairly regular perimeter sweep, including a few of the nearby alleys."

"Knock 'em out and steal their clothes," Riku says, this time loud enough for the room to hear. "I guess there's no beating the classics."

"I assume, then," Leon chimes in, leaning back in his chair and regarding Rinoa coolly, "that our team will also need to be two man?"

Rinoa nods. "Yes, unfortunately. That is why stealth is imperative in this. There'll be no fighting your way out once inside."

"Me and Riku can go!" Sora says, raising his hand almost on reflex. "Easy peasy!" Riku nods, apparently not opposed to the idea despite any animosity he feels.

Rinoa, though, shakes her head. "I'm afraid that isn't an option. I'll need at least one Keyblade with me. Preferably the most personable."

"There's me out," Riku declares blandly, accepting the simple fact of his friendliness versus Sora's.

"That blade of yours could be a powerful symbol," Rinoa continues, a bit of excitement creeping into her voice. "Not to mention your story of saving Radiant Garden. With someone to rally behind, a real hero who can stand up to hardship, to oppression and darkness, the people may just shock themselves out of apathy."

"And the military will be so moved by this display that they drop their weapons and decide dictatorships are lame?" Cid calls out, sniffing disdainfully.

"Most of PSICOM's militia is used to fending off faceless hordes of Heartless, not their own people," Rinoa patiently explains. "And besides, once we're able to get out Deiling's classified data, what little morale they have left will crumble easily."

"What is this so-important data anyway?" Donald asks, Telary hastily providing translation.

"The Heartless are no longer the threat they were," Rinoa says. "PSICOM tactics division will have reports to that effect. Plus, anything that can be dug up surrounding the murder of my father. If the rank-and-file know Deiling and his higher-ups are _that_ corrupt, they won't be too willing to keep them in power I'd imagine."

"I don't know crap about computers," Riku says. "How am I supposed to find this supposed data, hm? I'd imagine they keep the real incriminating stuff protected with, uh, protection things."

Rinoa nods, a small smile on her lips. "You don't need to worry about that. We've got it covered." She turns to look behind her, focusing on the small blond head that Sora had notice was remarkably gifted at tuning the rest of the room out. He displays that skill again, not reacting in the slightest to Rinoa's cue. After a long moment, she sighs and loudly declares, "Mid, we're talking to you!"

The blond head jumps momentarily, before spinning around to reveal a very young boy. His face has a mildly pinched look to it, freckles on his cheeks, and big round spectacles over his eyes. "Oh, oops. Sorry."

"This is Mid Previa," Snow explains, smiling at the kid with a certain fondness. "Don't let the looks fool ya, this kid is ten times smarter than me."

"I should hope not,'" Mid replies, his high-pitched voice a bit nasally. "A number multiplied by zero is still zero."

Snow just lets out a loud belly laugh. "Oh man, he is always like that. One zinger after another, that's my boy!"

"Mid," Rinoa says, sparing a brief look of utter disbelief at Snow, "mind telling everyone about that program you cooked up?"

"Not a problem," the kid says with a smirk. Reaching back, he taps a few buttons on his keyboard. A moment later, a window opens in his console.

Sora leans forward as a humanoid being appears. He's instantly reminded of his good digital friend Tron. The program on screen has the appearance of a young teen, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. He wears a black coat with white lines running down the sides, and similarly patterned shorts. His white face glows, separated from the white hair on his head by a strange black mask that covers his eyes.

"Am I on?" the program asks, frowning out at its audience. "Mid, are you displaying me right now?"

"Yes, 9S," Mid says, as though he was talking to a good friend and not a near sentient being he had created from scratch. "9S, tell the good people of the purpose for which I designed you."

"Right away," 9S responds cheerily. The program is even smirking a bit. "I am 9S, a data scanning program created by Mid Previa, my User. My primary function is breaking network security and sifting the data within to find whatever is necessary for the completion of my mission. As of ten of your User seconds ago, I have been online and fully functional for precisely seventeen cycles. In that time I've engaged in ten scans of PSICOM automated systems, successful every time."

"Thanks to your programmer," Mid reminds the digital personality. Reaching into his pocket, the boy pulls out a black object. "This is a data storage unit for 9S. All the team has to do once they infiltrate the server room is insert this into a port in the main server, and 9S will find whatever information is pertinent to the operation."

"So, just plug and play," Riku says, one eyebrow quirked thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that's not outside my capabilities. Still," here, he looks to Telary, "I wouldn't mind having someone with me who at least knows a little less than squat about all this digital stuff."

The wizard grimaces momentarily, but ultimately sighs and nods. "Okay, sure. If you insist."

"Well, I suppose that's everything really pertinent," Rinoa says, looking quite satisfied. "I think we'd all agree that it's best to wait until tomorrow to push forward. Until then, there should be plenty of space to accommodate our guests. I suggest sleeping as much as possible. In a few hours Snow and I will have worked out everything with our inside man, and then we'll give everyone information on when we make our move." She pauses, becoming more somber. "I'm sorry that you all had to get involved like this. But perhaps, together, we can turn this negative into something positive. Thank you."

Everyone sort of mutters their responses to that, before becoming concerned with where they'll be resting. Fang cheerfully offers to get them all set up. Rinoa and Snow stand together, watching the group go.

"Well, it looks like we've got our chance," Snow says, smiling brightly. "Who could've guessed it would be like this, huh?"

"Yes," the resistance commander responds quietly, her eyes fixed on the back of Squall's head as he moves away. "Who could have guessed." after a moment, she shakes her head. This is endgame, now. Time for sentiment and regrets later. "When Ardyn checks in, let me know immediately. This isn't over yet."

Back down the hallway, Leon steps up close to Cid. His expression is drawn in tight, reserved. The engineer immediately notices. "Something wrong, Kid? Y'know, except the obvious? You and Rinoa…"

"No," Leon responds sharply. "I decided when we first met again that… We have different priorities now. I wouldn't even be here by now if it weren't for our being tracked." He sighs, dropping his voice even lower. "Cid, I want you to stay here tomorrow night."

"Uh, okay," Cid responds with a minute shrug. "I guess I don't kick quite as much ass as I used to, but… That the only reason?"

"No," the Restoration Committee leader says, his expression becoming stormy. "If you see the opportunity, take a look around their systems for me. Something tells me it was more than simple bad luck that got us into this situation."

 **I told you I'd be working faster. I'm still kinda meh on this whole plotline, but a lot of the stuff here will be important to KttK III so... whatever I guess. I did enjoy getting a little reminder in this chapter that, minus Yen Sid, Donald Duck really is incontrovertibly the most good guy powerful wizard around. In my head, he doesn't have quite as diverse a spell set as Telary does, but what he's got packs a punch.**

 **Uh, yeah. Shoutouts, as usual, to Bezerker21, DJ Scales, and Nightwing2013 (I see you.) Until next time. Probably soon, since I got wise finally and did an extensive outline for the next few chapters instead of my as-of-late go to method of "have a general idea and just write whatever". See you next time.**


	22. Rabble Rousing

"I still don't understand how _we_ did anything wrong," Biggs complains. He and Wedge walk side-by-side, following the usual patrol pattern. It's not quite as extensive and buttoned-up as perhaps it should be, but honestly PSICOM isn't terribly too concerned with what happens in the city barring a massive uprising. "Thrown down into patrol duty. I mean, c'mon!"

Wedge, as usual, is calmer about the whole thing. "Considering the boss lady's mood, I'm actually pretty happy we aren't dealing with her right now. Besides, you could use the exercise after all that monitor duty."

"I'll have you know that I have a very stern fitness regimen!" Biggs protests as they turn into an alley. It stretches several yards, between the edge of PSICOM headquarters and what was once some kind of financial office. Now of course it's another military building. Not a lot of futures trading in what may as well be the apocalypse.

The alley is sparse, as most of them are as a rule. That, plus the fact that Biggs and Wedge are old hands at ceremonial guard duty, leaves the pair rather less alert than they perhaps should be. Highly stupid when there's clearly something freaky going on, but that's never stopped the pair before.

Riku, crouching just around the far corner, finds the entire situation absurd. It's an almost comical plan to begin with, only made more ridiculous by the fact that it's probably going to work. Across the alley, Telary looks ready but nervous. Of course Telary _always_ looks "whatever emotion he's currently feeling" but nervous. It's just part of the wizard's makeup.

"We are getting overtime for this crap, right?" Biggs asks, frowning. "Because if not, I might just consider going resistance."

"Watch it!" Wedge warns his counterpart. "Man, you've gotta be more careful with what you say. Ya never know who's listening."

Despite his grousing, Riku can't help but grin. How can you beat a cue like that? With a nod to Telary, the Keyblade wielder steps into the soldiers' view.

"Whoa!" Biggs declares, jumping back and raising his weapon to point at the suddenly appearing assailant. Wedge mirrors him almost perfectly, though his gun swivels to Telary.

"Who are you two?" Wedge demands, making a threatening gesture with his rifle. "What…?"

The answer comes in the form of Riku's Keyblade, sweeping out in a fanning arc. If the soldiers had been less surprised, or generally more competent, perhaps this would have ended differently. After all, pulling a trigger isn't exactly a Herculean task. But neither of the men react in time, and a single swing knocks their weapons aside.

At this point, Biggs actually does pull his trigger. Three bullets quickly spew from the gun's barrel and into the alley wall. The sound covers up the soldier's yelp, Riku's Keyblade reversing its motion and knocking him across the face. He stumbles into Wedge, throwing off the other sergeant's attempt to get his weapon up. Telary flicks his fingers, and a small bolt of lightning crashes into the pair. They fall to the ground, writhing for a moment before ceasing all motion but breathing.

"What a fearsome army," Riku says, completely deadpan. Still frowning, he crouches down to begin removing the soldier's armor. It's surprisingly simple, and he'd been given a tutorial at the resistance base.

"Did you _want_ that to be harder?" Telary asks as he mirrors his friend's actions.

"This whole thing is just ridiculous," the silver-haired young man continues to grumble. "I swear I thought up this exact scheme in a comic book I drew when I was six."

"You draw?" Telary asks, smiling and deliberately ignoring the point. "Wow, Riku. You are just _so full_ of hidden talents. Drawing, the piano…"

Riku's frown turns to the wizard. "You know about that? How did…? Oh, Kairi."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Telary says, finishing his pile of armor. The soldier now wears only the underclothes. With only a minor grimace, he begins to peel that off as well. "I for one would love to hear… Oh my."

"What?" Riku asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he begins attaching armored leg plates.

"It won't help you think of this as any less ridiculous, but…" The wizard sighs, shaking his head. "This guy isn't wearing any underwear."

Minutes later, Riku and Telary march side by side, headed around the side of PSICOM headquarters to the patrolmen's entrance. Inside, a man dressed in red armor with his helmet off notices them immediately upon arrival.

"Your shift is over already?" the security man asks, raising an eyebrow. He glances down at a display, frowning at the time.

Riku shrugs. "Not like there was anything to see," he says, the helmet muffling his voice enough that he only has to put the barest amount of effort into disguising it. "Besides, what's a few minutes? Has anybody ever had the balls to come skulking around here?"

The security man chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "Nah, I guess not. Still, make sure the colonel doesn't hear about this. You know she'd have your asses for breakfast."

Riku only makes a vague noise, reaching to grab the small ID chip Mid had provided them. If the little genius is as smart as he said, it should have no problem fooling the computer system. He swipes it across a scanner, which flashes green a moment later. Telary follows suit, though with a slight shake of his hand.

"See ya around," Riku says, waving as he and Telary make for the exit. The desk guy just grunts in response, going back to the game he was playing. As they walk through the door, Riku whispers to his partner. "Pathetic. This whole thing."

A long corridor leads out from security, branching off in several paths. Almost nothing is marked besides a pair of bathrooms. A cleverer security measure than Riku would have suspected a few minutes ago. Luckily, their guide should be rendezvousing any minute now.

A man walks out of a door down the hall a few yards, Riku recognizing him immediately. A tall man in the late prime of his life, dressed in a rather nondescript dark grey jumpsuit. His hair is shoulder length, curled so immaculately that it must take quite some time to get it all looking right. It's also a rather interesting color, looking either red or violet depending on how the ambient light hits it.

"This is it," Riku whispers, standing up a little straighter as the man approaches.

"Greetings," he says, his voice deep and smooth. He gives the "soldiers" a quick once-over. "Interesting to run into you again."

"We have to stop meeting like this," Telary says, unconsciously deepening his voice to match the man's.

"Third time could be the charm."

All the signals and countersigns exchange, the three men begin their walk down the hallway. The violet/red haired man, whom Rinoa called Ardyn, subtly leads the way by staying just a half-step ahead.

"I assume you know where everything is?" Riku asks, speaking under his breath.

Ardyn waits until they pass by a similarly-uniformed clerk going the other way, then replies, "That's why I'm here. Can't have you boys getting yourselves lost, hm?" After a moment, he drops back a few steps. "There's an elevator two halls down that leads to a higher, better-classified floor. You can lead from there, I'll stay back and give directions. Appearances must be kept, you know?"

Riku and Telary subtly take the lead. As they go, Riku gets the uncomfortable feeling that the man they're putting most of the hope of Bright Oasis in is checking out his ass.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Donald Duck is not happy. Of course, that's like saying that the sky is blue. But in this particular situation, he objects to the heavy cloak he's wearing to hide his whole body. Unfortunately, with Telary not around to translate and Goofy doing all he can just to not trip over his own disguise, no one can know what the hell he's actually saying. Which might actually be a good thing, all in all.

The Disney Castle pair aren't the only ones in disguise though, Rinoa wearing a fiery red with and hiding her brown eyes with contact lenses tinted green. Sora and Leon walk about more-or-less openly, neither of them bring either known wanted criminals or anthropomorphic animals. With all his freedom, Sora is able to observe the city of Bright Oasis properly.

It's… Well, it isn't a total rathole or anything. Garbage isn't overflowing in the streets, nobody is hacking themselves to death on street corners, and the soldiers on every other street corner aren't randomly beating on people. But there's still something _off_ about the city. The décor is so drab, devoid of any color. People walk with their heads sort of down, there isn't much chatter. There are monitors posted about the city, which according to Rinoa are the messengers for a city-wide alert system. If there's an antithesis to Radiant Garden, it's this place. The garden is, appropriately, full of life. This place seems half-dead.

And according to Rinoa, this is one of the "good-time" districts.

"A quiet night," Rinoa remarks, speaking in low tones. She throws a pleased smile Leon's way. "Not for long, though."

He doesn't reply. He hardly trusts himself to. Perhaps his suspicions are unfounded, and Cid's little espionage mission won't turn anything up. But he doubts it. So, Leon keeps his mouth shut and just goes along with the plan. It's probably the best way now that he can protect Radiant Garden from turning into a place like this.

Speaking of places, Rinoa guides the group to a two-story building. A wooden sign hangs above the door, declaring itself "7th Heaven". Apparently it's a bar, which brings to Sora's mind an image of the raging parties of Tortuga back in the Caribbean. For an odd second, he finds himself missing Jack Sparrow.

But this place is hardly as rowdy as all that. Instead, a quiet chatter of many conversations drifts out the doorway. Rinoa leads the party in, and several heads look up at the new arrivals. They look back down just as quickly, returning to their drinks or conversations. It seems this is the kind of place where people keep to themselves.

Rinoa strides up to the bar, a marble counter running along the back wall. A large, middle-aged man in a vest and dirty shirt is cleaning glasses. He watches Rinoa as she approaches, then listens as she speaks to him in tones even lower than the others' conversations. The bartender looks rather exasperated, but after a moment he moves down the bar to a small device. He picks it up and speaks a few words into the mouthpiece, then listens to whatever comes through the speaker. Still look more than a little disgruntled, he gestures to one corner with his head. A wooden staircase leads up to the second story and a single door.

Rinoa walks over to the group, a small smirk on her face. "Okay," she says, sounding pleased. "I got us an audience with the owner. He's one of our sympathizers, quietly of course. If I can convince him that this is the night to make a move against PSICOM, he'll be useful in spreading the word."

"You trust this guy?" Leon asks, frowning. "The last thing we need tonight is a turncoat selling out the whole operation."

"It's fine," Rinoa assures her ex, rolling her eyes in a way that he doesn't appreciate. "Al-Cid has no love for PSICOM, he's too much of a free spirit. You wouldn't believe how much his family paid up to avoid conscription."

"Great," Leon mutters. "Some spoiled rich kid is the guy we're putting out hope in."

"He's not that bad." The resistance leader smiles again, mischievous. "He's been my friend even before I got in the resistance business. Well, he's been very friend _ly_."

That definitely doesn't make Leon feel any better. If Rinoa notices, she ignores it, telling the boys to take a seat and wait for her to have a quick talk with this Al-Cid guy first. Leon is reluctant to comply, but Sora manages to tug him over to an unoccupied table.

"Ya gotta calm down man," the Keybearer urges his friend. The bartender gestures towards the drinks cabinet in a silent offer, but Sora waves him off. The man frowns back, cleaning out a glass a little harder than is strictly necessary. "Save some of the fight for the dictatorship."

"I suppose I'll have to," Leon replies with bitter amusement. "I'm starting to think we won't be getting any help."

"Non-pathetic help, anyway," Donald agreeably grumbles. "Just give me a few shots of Firaga at that psycho base place, and the problem's solved!"

"Gwarsh Donald," Goofy softly remarks, shaking his head. "You get cranky when you're away from the castle, dontcha."

"And when I get involved in other people's shenanigans!" the wizard adds.

"You really wouldn't have liked traveling around the universe with the Keyblade, then," Sora jokes. "That's basically the… basically the job." By the end of his thought, the joke actually isn't very funny anymore.

"Mighta been at least a little fun, though," Goofy notes with a slight grin.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy, huh?" the Keybearer says, trying out the idea in his mind. He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

Leon shifts in his seat beside Sora, and when the boy looks up he sees Rinoa leaning out of the upstairs door. She gives the group a small wave, gesturing for them to come up. With yet more grumbling from Donald, and an odd stiffness from Leon, the group ascend the stairs and make their way into the second floor.

They enter a large office, stepping over dark wood floors and onto a thick red rug. A large shelf sits to one side of the room, stocked with liquor bottles of varying sizes and colors. Another, smaller shelf is against the opposite wall, this one storing books. The rest of the room is fairly dominated by a massive desk that flawlessly matches the flooring. It's clean and uncluttered, a small computer, desk lamp, and a few trinkets covering most of its surface. The wall behind it is mostly all one large window, looking out over a section of town.

A man sits behind the desk, thin in a lithely muscled kind of way, with tan skin and fine dark hair arranged in a graceful wave. A golden hoop earring gleams in the lamplight. He wears a dark blue shirt with a brown-and-gold vest over it. The man, presumably this Al-Cid guy, regards them all with a curious eye.

"Quite interesting," he says after a moment of quiet scrutiny, his voice containing just a hint of an exotic accent. "So, which one of you is the ex-boyfriend? I like to have an idea of my competition."

Leon glares at the man, looking ready to leap across the desk. A scoff from Rinoa defuses the situation. "There _is_ no competition," she says, giving Al-Cid her own, milder version of Leon's reproachful look. "At least, not one you're in the running for."

Al-Cid places a hand over his heart, looking exaggeratedly pained. "You wound me again, Miss Heartilly." He sighs, shaking his head and returning his gaze to the group. "Very well then, which one of you is the supposed great hero?"

Sheepishly, Sora raises a hand. "Um, I guess that would be me. I mean…" Lowering his arm parallel to the ground, he summons the Keyblade. "Ta da?"

Al-Cid looks intrigued, sitting up out of his lazy lean and regarding the Keybearer with a more serious interest. "Quite a party trick you have there, kid. Reminds me of a story I heard once…"

"Story?" Sora asks, lowering his arm. The Keyblade remains out though, just in case.

"Never mind," he says, shrugging the question off. "You say you know how to use that thing?"

Sora can't help but let a smirk show on his face. "Yeah, worked pretty well for Radiant Garden."

Al-Cid stops, suddenly just looking confused. Rinoa watches him with a self-satisfied look, nodding as a clear realization grows on the man's face. She throws a little wink Sora's way, appreciative.

"Interesting," Al-Cid manages to say a moment later, looking composed once again. "It seems that you are correct about the new elements in play, Rinoa."

"You think _that's_ new!" Sora blurts, unable to help himself. In one swift motion, he reaches out and tears the heavy cloak off of Donald Duck. The anthropomorphic wizard squawks in surprise, face reddening as he turns on Sora.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he declares, stomping one foot indignantly against the wooden floor.

"What?" Sora replies, his free hand raised defensively. "You kept complaining about wanting the cloak off. I figured now would be a good time!"

"Well, you could've _asked_!"

"Can I do mine too?" Goofy inquires. At Sora's nod, he lets the cloak fall away as well. "Gwarsh, I didn't realize how hot that thing was."

"You kept cool by falling down," Donald grumbles.

"One surprise after another," Al-Cid interjects, looking quite a bit less tranquil than before. He turns to Rinoa. "There may be something to what you said after all. Maybe all it will take is a little change to show people the consequences of their fear. All it takes is a little hope, perhaps."

"That's what we're counting on," Rinoa says with a wide smile. Her brown eyes seem to burn with a fierceness that hasn't yet been shown. Leon tries his best to hide just how mesmerizing it is. "That's why I came here. I know the kind of people you attract. I know that others will come when we call. Fang and Snow have been working for hours to find anyone else who's ready. As soon as they see Sora in action, they'll know it's time!"

Al-Cid is quiet another long moment, suddenly looking less confident than before. But that lasts only for a few moments, before hardening into a fierce, renewed sense of purpose. The thin man rises, standing almost as tall as Leon. Sora can see now that what initially looked like slightness is instead lithe muscle. He opens a desk drawer, pulling out a small revolver.

"Is this going to involve a speech?" Sora asks, sheepish in spite of himself.

"I can handle that, Sora," Rinoa assures him. With a confidence that has so far been held back, she exits the office. Her speech to the bar's patrons begins, and thus too does the beginnings of rebellion.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"There's a _what_ going on?" Vinzer Deiling practically screams, slamming a fist against the surface of his desk.

"Well, honestly sir I'm not sure _what_ exactly we should call it," Laguna reports, his usual calm demeanor maintaining itself even in this crisis. "It's not quite a riot, really. More of a march I guess. Anyway, the point is that a whole bunch of people seem really pissed, and it's more or less being directed at PSICOM and this administration. The token street forces are pretty much getting pushed aside, and they're already at the governing district checkpoint. That's proving easier to hold them off, but it won't do for long."

"It's what we always feared," Colonel Nabaat says, grinding her teeth at the thought. "With all due respect, sir, you severely underestimated the resistance. Luckily, the solution is simple. All you need do is give PSICOM troops riot authority."

"By which you mean lethal force?" Vinzer says, raising an eyebrow. "Well, that's sure to raise my popularity around here, isn't it?"

Nabaat's teeth start grinding again. She really should invest in some kind of mouth guard. "The population responds well to strength, Mister President. A show of force will remind them of the consequences of…"

"With all due respect," Laguna interrupts, earning a nigh-murderous look from his fellow officer, "that is a recipe for disaster. Reports are that the march or riot or whatever is just a gathering of some of the city's more seditious elements. If you start firing, it could provoke everyone else into leaping into the fight against PSICOM. And frankly, Sir, I'm not sure I would blame them. You just need to handle this calmly, baton action at worst. Nobody needs to die today."

"My, my," Jihl says with naked contempt. "It certainly must be nice to live in your fairytale world, Laguna. Meanwhile, in reality…"

"He's right," Deiling says, only just loud enough to be heard. Nabaat's insult stops cold, and she turns to the president with a horrified look on her face. He ignores her, focusing instead on Laguna. "Colonel, go down to the conflict zone and take charge. Hell, you're a friendly guy, you might just be able to talk those people down."

"B-but Sir…"

"Enough from you," Deiling says, pointing an accusatory finger at the female colonel. "Force is all well and good where the creatures are concerned, but the people of Bright Oasis are a bit more complicated to handle. We've discussed this before, yes?"

"I suppose we have, Mister President," Jihl concedes. Deiling had only recently let her in on Radiant Garden, and the incident with General Caraway.

"Is that all, then?" Laguna asks.

"Yes, Colonel," the president replies. "I know you've been needled for your rosy outlook in the past, but today it might be just what we need."

The colonel snaps off a smart salute. "Thank you for giving me the chance, Mister President." With a last nod to Jihl, Laguna makes his exit. Celes Chere joins him at the door.

Deiling gives Nabaat a hard look. For a moment she doesn't even notice, too busy scowling at the door Laguna just exited from. Not inclined to wait, Deiling clears his throat loudly. The colonel quickly returns her focus to him.

"Something is going on, Jihl," he says, voice somber and serious. "This is too bold a move to make without any backup. There's something else at work here, and I'm counting on you to find out what it is. Can I do that?"

Jihl Nabaat nods once, the motion crisp and professional. Perhaps _too_ much so. "Mister President, I can assure you that I will make sure this situation ends the way it's supposed to." With that last promise, the colonel makes her way out of the president's office and into the hallway. She nearly collides with three men making their way through the corridor. She throws a scowl their way, her anger temporarily dulling her focus enough that she misses who it is she almost ran into. Once she's back on even footing, the cruel scowl on her face only deepens. "What are you two doing up here?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Telary, of course, completely locks up. Though the woman standing in front of him is unknown to him, he can instantly tell that this is not someone to be messed with. But in the back of the wizard's mind, there is a nagging feeling that he's got the information on this. Something Rinoa said?

Thankfully, Riku remains calm. Rinoa had given he and Tel a brief rundown on people they might encounter in PSICOM headquarters. This, he's given to assume, is Jihl Nabaat. Fang had mentioned something about "that fascist psycho bitch" being one of PSICOM's worst. Something in his gut instantly tells the young man why. Luckily, he'd been listening while waiting to start their ambush in the alley earlier.

"We finished the rounds you ordered," he replies, doing his best to make sure his voice is distorted by his armor's headpiece. "And then, y'know… We kinda ran out of things to do. So we thought we'd come find you. Isn't that right?"

"Right-o," Telary replies, unable to keep a little tremble out of his voice. "Can't do anything without orders."

"Once again your incompetence astounds me," Nabaat says, rolling her eyes. "And who's your buddy here?"

"I merely ran into these fine soldiers on my way up here," Ardyn replies smoothly, waving a hand cavalierly. "We ended up falling into a conversation regarding the recent weather. I'd no idea they were attached to such an important commander. Forgive me for holding them up."

The colonel doesn't reply, dismissing Ardyn as the lowly clerk he is. "Whatever. Anyway, now that you're here I may have some use for you. Things are getting dicey outside, and the president wants the base secure. I'm going to go coordinate with the monitoring officers. You stay up here and wait for me at command central." She makes a negligent flick in Riku's direction. "Biggs, you're in charge I suppose. Don't take that as a compliment or anything, it just means you have further to fall when you inevitably let me down."

"Ma'am," Riku replies with a surprisingly snappy salute. Jihl pushes through the trio on her way to the elevator, but as she goes the Keyblade wielder can't resist just a little obstinacy. "Except, well, I'm actually _Wedge_ , Ma'am."

Nabaat freezes for a long moment, before throwing an absolutely murderous look over her shoulder. "Forgive me, sergeant. For ever giving any sort of indication that I give a shit. Now, _get to it_!"

Riku can't help the smile that bursts out of him as he watches the colonel stomp down the hallway. It's the little things that keep a person going through tough times.

Telary isn't so amused. "Why did you do that?" he hisses, placing both hands on his hips. "You could have really gotten us in trouble, y'know."

Riku shrugs, noting that Ardyn is chuckling to himself behind his hand. Maybe this guy is alright after all. "Well," the clerk says once he's regained his composure. "A most amusing detour to be sure, but might we continue on to the goal? It's only just a little ways now."

"You wanna do the talking," Riku whispers to Telary as the resume their march, "be my guest next time. But if you're going to freeze up just because…"

"Okay, okay," Telary admits with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess that just got to me. Sorry."

"You two are certainly not what I would have expected," Ardyn comments. They turn down another hall, and suddenly see the door they've been looking for. "But certainly this will be the point at which you prove me wrong, hm?"

Riku grumbles wordlessly, examining the door in front of him. It's made of thick steel, with reinforced hinges to severely stall any efforts to knock it down. Embedded in the wall beside it is a large keypad, above which sits a flat screen for hand print scanning. A few feet above that is what looks like a small pair of binoculars, though it's simple enough to conclude they in fact serve the purpose of ocular identification. All in all, this is clearly a room that is not to be entered by those without the proper means.

Unfortunately, all the security in the universe means pretty much crap where a Keyblade is concerned. As long as there's some kind of physical locking mechanism, a Keyblade can do the trick.

Telary and Ardyn take up positions on either side of Riku, blocking him from the sight of anyone coming from either end of the hall. It still looks pretty conspicuous, but that's a risk they have to take. Way to Dawn appears in a flash in Riku's hand, and just before tapping the door, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder notices Ardyn looking impressed. Well, sort of impressed, but something else also…

"Riku…" Telary whispers, gesturing with his head to the door. "C'mon."

"Right, right," Riku replies. He taps his Keyblade against the door, and immediately is rewarded with the sound of several heavy bolts sliding out of place. With another gesture, the door slides open. The trio quickly piles into the room.

It's large, and dark, and cold. CPUs as tall as Telary stand in neatly organized rows. Given the room's apparent size, there must be dozens of them. The old saying about needles and haystacks comes to mind. Except this is more like searching for a needle in a stack of other needles.

That is, it _would_ be without their little digital friend. Reaching into his pocket, Telary draws forth 9S's little flash drive housing. A small screen is built into the device, showing the program's boyish face.

"Okay, we're in," Telary reports, holding the stick up so he and 9S can communicate face to face. "Can you, y'know, pinpoint where you're supposed to go?"

"I'd suggest somewhere near the back," 9S says, his voice oddly chipper for a digital construct. "I can really be plugged in anywhere, but it would be better if you do this where no one can just walk in and immediately see you."

"Well, whaddya know," Riku says, arms crossed coolly. "The computer program knows how to be sneaky."

"I _was_ made for hacking," 9S points out mirthfully.

"Unfortunately, _I_ was not," Ardyn says, drawing the boys' attention back to him. "This must be where I take my leave. I wish you the best of luck, of course."

"Uh, sure," Riku says, suddenly wary for some unknown reason. "Say, Ardyn… We appreciate it and all, but why did you help us? What's your angle?"

"Angle?" the clerk replies, the notion apparently ridiculous to him. "I simply wish for a change in my fair city. Though I have often found myself a man of no consequence, this was the least I could do to bring about a new and better era for Bright Oasis."

"Well, you really helped," Telary says with his usual politeness and good cheer. "I mean, we literally would have been lost without you."

"But we can find our own way out," Riku says, abrupt and more than a little rude. Telary gives him a questioning look, but he ignores it. Either way, Ardyn slips out the door and closes it behind him.

Telary heads deeper into the room, Riku following him silently. Once he's found a spot sufficiently separated from the door's line of sight, the wizard gets to work. It takes him a few moments to find a proper port, considering the room's darkness and the abundance of space on the server. Finally, Riku steps up and does it for him, his better-refined night vision coming in handy. From there, it's basically left for them to wait.

"So, exit strategy again?" Telary asks, hugging his arms tightly against his chest. It really is quite cold in here.

"Sounds like the 'situation' outside is heating up already," Riku says, trying hard to act unbothered by the temperature. "I'd imagine most of the soldiers will be dealing with that. And hey, if we have to do some actual fighting to get out of here…" He shrugs.

"Wish I had your confidence," Tel says, sighing. "Y'know, this whole thing seems really sloppily planned. Seems to me someone had big dreams and only a rudimentary idea of how to carry them out. Planning is essential in such a big undertaking."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Riku asks with a shrug. "We're in too deep now for turning back. How long do you think that program guy will take?"

Now it's the wizard's turn to shrug. "Given what I learned about what goes on inside computers last year, can't say. Hopefully not too long. Eventually, that scary lady is going to want to know why her lackeys haven't shown up."

"And given our luck, I'd put it at sooner rather than later." With nothing else to do but wait, the young men settle themselves as best they can, staring intently at the server as 9S silently wages his battle within.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora has, in his opinion, officially been to too many riots. Of the many, though, he's at this moment reminded of the uprising back on Ant Island. Except instead of insects he's surrounded by humans. And the "grasshopper" equivalent force here, PSICOM, is holding machine guns. Alright, so maybe this situation isn't all that similar, but still it's what has come to mind. That it is only one of the many comparisons he could have chosen to reflect on says something about his life the past few years.

The crowd is, all in all, rather modest. Rinoa's speech about freedom and rejecting fear had been a big hit, and Sora summoning the Keyblade had only sealed the deal. He hadn't even needed to say anything, and it wasn't a minute later that Snow and Fang had arrived with their own volunteers. The few PSICOM officers on the street had been persuaded from interfering by the sheer numbers, and the march for the military's headquarters had begun. A few officers had tried to stop them, but a few scattered men and women were no match for an organized force of at least two dozen or so.

Now they're at a large series of barricades that those PSICOM officers who had heard the message about the people on the street heading their way. That might not be enough to deter the crowd, except for the aforementioned machine guns in the soldiers' hands. The crowd had stopped, suddenly wary when faced with real danger.

"Just stay calm, everyone," Rinoa orders, her voice amplified by some unknown magical means. "Just stay calm, and keep organized. In just a few minutes, I promise you we'll have the advantage we need."

Everyone in the crowd listens to her advice willingly enough. Sora can detect their drop in bravado however, and it's clear to him that the people are more likely to retreat than get unruly. Riku and Telary's mission can't finish quickly enough.

"She's right," a loud, megaphoned in voice announces. A dark green military jeep pulls up to the barricade, and a man jumps out. He looks quite official, his blue and white armor gleaming. His helmet is off, revealing a handsome face and oddly long hair. He continues to remain calm, speaking into the amplifier. "If you don't know me, I'm Colonel Loire. This doesn't need to escalate, people. We understand how frustrated you might feel, but…"

"Frustrated!" Snow yells, practically spitting in his disdain. "I'm not _frustrated_ , you jackass! I'm mad!" Several cries rise up around the young man, all equally full of anger. All only barely restrained. Perhaps Sora had read this crowd completely wrong.

"I understand that," the colonel says, his voice somehow even calmer. "Bu this isn't the way to handle it. Tying up PSICOM resources here could mean disaster for…"

"The Heartless that haven't been a real problem for _months_ now?" Snow yells back, more wordless cries of agreement accompanying him.

"Snow…" Rinoa tries to caution her compatriot. Unfortunately, her words are drowned out by the boisterous young man's supporters. Frustrated, she turns to Leon. "I don't understand! This wasn't our plan, he's gone totally off script…"

"And you're surprised?" Leon asks, his usually dispassionate tone coming off as merely cold at the moment. Somehow, it cuts through the increasing noise all the same. "Rinoa, I know you think this whole thing has to happen now, but…"

"Uh, fellas!" Goofy cuts in nervously. Sora, Rinoa, Leon, and Donald turn to look at the guard captain, who fearfully points towards Snow's block. "I think things are about to get messy!"

"About time," Sora swears he hears Donald mutter under his breath.

The barricades, and indeed the guns, seem to have lost their effect. It seems like most of the crowd has been persuaded by Snow's way of thinking. A fight is brewing, several PSICOM soldiers stepping back and raising their guns to the ready.

"No guns!" Laguna yells, sounding desperate and genuinely concerned. "Please, calm down everyone. Please don't…"

Rinoa is yelling herself. "Wait, wait! Control yourselves, you just need to wait…"

Unfortunately, the situation has surpassed any attempts from anyone to control its outcome. What happens next is inevitable, the disturbed citizens of Bright Oasis clashing against a steady tide of PSICOM officers.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Riku is not, by definition, an impatient person. Not after he'd learned so potent a lesson in the virtue of patience years before. Still, something about the combination of inactivity, cold, and sheer annoyance at the whole scope of his current situation is pushing his buttons, making him wish for things to move along. He'd even take something going horribly wrong, at this point. While not precisely _fun_ , it would at least be something.

"Any word?" he asks Telary. The wizard, still hovering over the server where they'd plugged in 9S, shakes his head. Riku can tell that the situation has had its own unique effect on Telary, just as it has him. In the redhead's case, it's manifesting in a kind of twitchy nervousness.

But he can only shake his head, peering down at the small drive with a frown. "It's nothing to worry about, probably. Right? No, no of course not…"

"If it takes much longer we might need to start worrying," Riku says, letting out a breath and trying to hold back the annoyance gnawing at him. "I don't like being stuck in here without a viable exit strategy. Damn it, we never should have agreed to this!"

"How do you think _I_ feel?' Tel points out, quite a bit angrier than Riku has seen him in a long time. "This is supposed to be _my_ weekend, y'know? Then all of a sudden it's just like always, another life ore death battle to save whatever. And what's worse is, I totally expected it. Heck, I'm sure my wedding is going to turn into some kind of clusterf…"

Riku stiffens, some strange, unnameable instinct telling him that something is about to happen. Something bad. Before he's even really aware of what he's doing, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder has Telary tacked to the floor, a hand firmly affixed over his mouth. A moment later, the sound of the door sliding smoothly open echoes in the large, cold room.

Both men hear footsteps, and then a harsh female voice barks out, "Don't bother hiding, 'Biggs' or 'Wedge'. I know you're in here." Jihl Nabaat's footsteps start up again, joined by several others walking in near-perfect sync.

Riku gives Telary an easily-read look, imploring the wizard to remain silent. The wizard's unspoken reply is read just as easily. It's somewhere in the neighborhood of 'Yeah, no _duh_!'. As one, the pair look up to where 9S's drive is still sticking out of the server. It looks like, whether they're ready or not, this operation has run out of time.


	23. Out With A Bang

**Just a warning, this chapter does contain an onscreen suicide. It's of a bad guy, but still, if that's something you can't handle, I'd advise being careful around the last third or so of this chapter.**

Nothing is ever really as glamorous as it seems, not even the Golden Saucer. True in a metaphorical sense, considering its owner is a probable criminal and definite pervert, but also literally, physically. As bright as the gleaming outer facade is, behind the scenes it's just like any other entertainment venue. Consider the dancers' entrance, a single door of solid metal atop three concrete stairs. One lone light shines down above it, casting the rest of the alley into eerie half-lit shadows. Not generally a place one would be inclined to feel very safe.

Luckily for the girls employed to dance for the establishment, a large and intimidating bouncer guards the door. He stands against the world outside, guarding his charges and the premises from anyone with ill intent. Unfortunately, most bouncers aren't picked for their intellects.

"Sorry about how last minute this is," Azlyn apologizes, making sure to look extra innocent and vulnerable. The large overcoat she's wearing is a great help in that regard. "But our friends just called us up and told us about being sick. And sure it's supposed to be our night off, but…"

"Don't worry, little ladies," the bouncer, a huge man in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, assures them. It sounds a little condescending, but Azlyn ignores that. "I'm pretty new here myself. I'll just need to see your employee badges, and we'll be on our way."

The girls present the badges they'd spent a few hours carefully forging, hoping that their close enough reproductions will do the job. Yuffie had spent quite a while needling Vanille to get a look at hers so they could perfect a copy. The bartender had been reluctant at first, but a few reassurances that none of it would be traceable back to her had done the trick.

As do the fakes, which the bouncer gives a cursory examination of before handing them back to the girls. Azlyn, Yuffie, and LeBlanc file into the club, Kairi following once she's offered polite thanks to the large doorman. After all, he's just a man doing a job, and he seems quite sweet.

The club's backstage area is nothing to write home about, as most backstages are. Bare wooden floors, high ceilings with completely exposed rafters, harsh utilitarian lights casting a yellow glow over everything. A small staircase leads down to a door with 'Dressing Room' inscribed on a sign above it. Brighter, softer light spills out from the door, as well as the sound of women chatting.

"Okay, stage one down," Azlyn says, addressing her friends like some military general. "Next up is the difficult one."

"And maybe unnecessary," Kairi chimes in, raising her hand out of habit. "I mean, he always watches the show anyway, so why should we…"

"Now, Kairi," LeBlanc interrupts, "a plan's a plan. Besides, what could be the harm in a bit of extra reassurance, hm?"

"Reassurance to who?" Yuffie asks sardonically. "Us, or your own ego?"

"People!" Azlyn snaps, getting everyone's attention back where it should be. LeBlanc and Yuffie quell their impending argument, looking at the knight. "Rule number one of plan is that you don't start to argue the plan once the plan has begun. Clear?"

"Clear," Yuffie grumbles, doing her best to avoid the smug look LeBlanc is giving her.

"Like I said," the knight continues, heading for the stairs and reaching into the pocket of her overcoat, "this is the tricky part. Just let me handle everything."

The dressing room isn't particularly large, just big enough for a dozen young women to each have their own vanity. Lightbulbs around each mirror provide most of the illumination. Only six dancers currently occupy the space, putting on the final touches before their show. When four newcomers step into their midst, they know immediately.

"What are you doing here?" one dancer speaks up. She's appropriately stunning, short blonde hair curled round her heart-shaped face. Her lips, full and painted red, purse together as she looks over the girls. "I didn't hear about any new girls."

"And you won't," Azlyn says, looking over the dancers with a critical eye. "In fact, you never saw us." Reaching into her pocket, the knight pulls out a satchel that clinks as it moves. The dancers recognize the sound, perking up instantly. "My friends here are going to be part of the show tonight. Go along with it, and there's munny in it for each of you."

"How much?" asks a girl with long hair of a similar color to Sora.

Azlyn smirks. "How does twenty-five hundred apiece do it for you?"

"Three would…"

"Not a negotiation, honey," Azlyn declares with frightening authority. "You're gonna take it. Can't be any worse than the rate around here."

"True," admits Big Lips. The other girls murmur their assent, then start moving to get LeBlanc and Yuffie into the show's costumes. As to be expected, they don't consist of much more than a shiny bra and very short jean shorts. Yuffie makes a bit of a face, and LeBlanc is predictably unfazed. In fact, she may be currently wondering if there isn't any little thing she could do to make the outfit more scandalous.

"You going to be alright?" Kairi asks Yuffie, noting the face the ninja is making.

"Oh, this'll be cake," she replies, shrugging. In her current outfit, even Kairi can't help but notice some interesting new things about the ninja. "But I _should_ be utilizing my awesome sneaky stealth skills, not part of the distraction."

"You're perfect for it," Azlyn says, an unmistakable quip in her voice. "After hearing you sing last night, I can confirm it's pretty distracting."

Yuffie rolls her eyes, good-natured as always about the playful insult. "Like _you're_ on to talk. I distinctly remember one queen pulling off his fake boobs to cover his ears up when you were doing 'Don't Think Twice'."

Kairi, glad to be behind Azlyn and thus unseen, can't help but nod her agreement. For all of Azlyn's many strengths, vocals are not among them.

"It's just easier this way," Kairi chimes in, stepping between the pair. As playful as their argument is, this really isn't the time or place. "It's personal for Azlyn, and her plan to begin with, so she gets to go. And I, y'know, can magically break any lock within seconds."

"Yeah, I know," Yuffie concedes, still smiling. Truly it seems nothing can keep this ninja girl down. "Plus, someone needs to handle Miss Thing's ego."

"LeBlanc seems to know pretty well what she's doing," Kairi says. Indeed, the wealthy woman is already fitting in amongst the dancers like she's been part of the act her whole life. "Not that this all wouldn't be solved so much more quickly and safely if we'd just told Quistis that…"

"Again with that?" Azlyn groans, crossing her arms and giving the redhead a glare. "What did I say about questioning the plan while the plan's happening?"

"Just trying to keep perspective," Kairi replies, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. There's a time and place for dynamics and drama, and this isn't it. The Princess of Heart is worried enough as it is. As confident as she'd tried to sound, she can't help but feel unqualified for sneakiness.

"Yeah, sure," Azlyn says, trying to sound nonchalant. "Anyway, I guess we should…?"

"Best of luck, ladies!" LeBlanc yells entirely too boisterously, applying rouge and eyeliner with wild abandon. "We'll keep that fat scoundrel's eyes from prying!"

"Why do I feel like you two have the less dangerous part," Yuffie sighs. With a last wink and nod, she makes her way over to a makeup mirror and begins applying something showy.

Azlyn and Kairi slip out of the room, making their way through the rest of the club's backstage area. It isn't any more impressive, rather poorly lit and full of unfinished wood and concrete and metal. Quite drafty too, like the walls haven't been properly insulated. Leave it to a criminal to cut corners on contracting.

Eventually they find themselves somewhere a little nicer, warmer and lit by harsh white lamps. The halls become more cramped. The smells and noises of a working kitchen echo all around, nearly drowning out the steady beats that makes Kairi think of being inside a heart. Not literally, like she has been, but…

She sighs, unable to help it. Living the life she has seems to have totally ruined her on metaphors. Azlyn hears the quite complaint and raises a questioning eyebrow, but her companion shrugs it off. The look on the knight's face suggests she doesn't quite believe that it's actually nothing, but what are you going to do?

Even as simple and ordinary as the corridor seems, both girls are on high alert. Just because the man at the door didn't recognize them doesn't mean there's no chance of running into someone they could have tangled with last night. Or even just anyone wondering what two young women were doing wandering around behind the scenes of the club.

Azlyn notices first, her ears metaphorically perking up. A distinct voice has just joined the corridor's background noise. She looks ahead, trying to tune everything else out. Kairi stops beside her, and is just about to ask the knight about the sudden stop when she hears the voice too. The redhead instinctively moves a step closer to the wall. She only stops upon hitting a doorknob.

"I think it adds some flavor," says the voice that has the girls cautious. The voice of Short Thug, the one who'd started all the 'festivities' last night. He and his taller companion emerge from the kitchen, each carrying a piece of fruit. "Y'know, like the more the merrier, I say!"

"It may add flavor," Tall Goon replies, exasperated in the way a person can only be when they're having the same argument for the dozenth time, "but it's takin' _years_ off yer life. Do ya know how long a security guy lasts in the business with a weak heart? Not long, my friend, not long!"

Kairi's reaction to the confirmation of suspicions is nearly instant. Her hand thrusts forward, opening to prepare for the appearance of her Keyblade. Azlyn notices her partner's strategy and reacts according to her own instincts, grabbing the redhead around the wrist. As unusual as the feeling is, Azlyn knows this isn't the right place or time for a fight.

Instead, she goes for stealth. With one hand still occupied with holding Kairi back, the knight uses the other to twist the doorknob open. With less gentility than perhaps she could have employed, she practically throws the redhead inside. A split second later, she slips in to join her.

"What was that?" Kairi hisses, untangling herself from some mops. They appear to be inside some kind of custodian closet. Shelves line the walls, full of the tools of the janitorial trade.

"Didn't need to start a fight there," Azlyn explains as she closes the door, grabbing the nearest mop and jamming it against the knob. "Someone from the kitchen would've heard, and then we'd be screwed."

"Oh, so _now_ you're Miss Foresight?" the Princess of Heart shoots back, arms crossing over her chest.

Azlyn just shrugs. "Hey, I have my moments. Now, we just…"

A loud banging arises, cutting the blonde's explanation off. The door rattles, and a moment later Tall Thug's voice commandingly bellows, "Hey, you come outta there! What's the big idea here? We _know_ it's you from last night. What part of banned don't ya get?"

"Well?" Kairi asks, with considerably more sarcasm than usual. "What's the plan now? Just hope they find something more interesting?"

"You got five seconds!" Short Thug declares. His furious voice is hardly dulled by the several inches of wood. "Or the door's coming down."

She doesn't know why, but suddenly Azlyn knows exactly how to play this out. Maybe it's a little crazy, and possibly kind of selfish, but it'll work. The best thing to do here is catch the thugs off guard, and she knows how.

"Sorry," she manages to whisper to Kairi before springing forward.

Short Thug, smaller but stockier, manages to bully the door down. He and his taller partner barge in a step, hands up and ready for anything. Combat danger-wise, of course. Not the sight they actually behold upon looking into the room. That would catch practically any (heterosexual) male off guard.

"Excuse me?" Azlyn says in her most reprimanding tone, the one she learned from Donald Duck. She gestures to Kairi. The incredibly-close-to-her Kairi. "Kinda in the middle of something here."

"Uh…" Short and Tall intone in unison, unsure of quite what to say here. The reason they barged in here has fallen out of their heads.

Exactly what Azlyn was hoping for. Quick as a snake, she's facing the thugs with her hands out. They snap into Tall and Short's windpipes, forcing air out and momentarily robbing the pair of their ability to breathe. She grabs the lapels of the big guy's suit and pulls him in, smashing his head against the small closet's far (relatively speaking) wall.

Short has almost recovered by the time his partner is out, his breath returning quickly. Just as he's about to shout something, Kairi regains her senses as well. She performs the same maneuver Azlyn just did, gaining the same positive result. The two thugs lay on the floor, thoroughly unconscious. Azlyn pulls the door shut, and once again the two girls are alone (in consciousness, anyway) in the closet.

"Brilliant," Kairi deadpans, making a show of wiping her lips off with one arm.

Azlyn watches her with no apparent concern, even waggling her eyebrows a bit. "Hey, did the trick. Plus, in the spirit if honesty I gotta tell ya that 'kiss a girl' was on my 'Things To Do Before I'm Married" list." She suddenly becomes less flippant, giving Kairi an honest questioning look. "You don't hate me more for that, do you?"

"No," the redhead replies, but not without some noticeable pausing. "I guess there wasn't much time for a heads-up."

"Score one for recklessness."

Kairi rolls her eyes, smiling fondly. "Yeah, okay. Sometimes it pays off. Sometimes you just have to go for it. I get that in a situation like this. Now if only there was someway to turn it _off_ in the rest of your life."

"I know," Azlyn says, smiling bitterly. "I know I keep messing things up because I don't use my head. I know that I should look before I leap, that my actions affect others. I know it all."

"It isn't all bad, Azlyn," Kairi assures the knight, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stays a few steps back, though, just a small precaution against further surprise kissing. "In most of the situations you're used to, that kind of quick reaction can be useful. And you care enough to apologize, and do what you can to make amends."

The knight, a bit embarrassed as she always is when things get emotional, merely shrugs. "Well, I know pretty well how I am by now. And I don't want any of my bonehead moves to lose me my best friends."

"You'd never lose me," Kairi says, no longer caring about proper distances. She wraps an arm around her friend. "I just needed time to work it out. Anger isn't… Well, I'm not used to dealing with negative emotions like that. Not towards someone I care about." She sighs, and her next words have the distinct ring of a confession about them. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even capable of being a normal person. This whole 'pure of heart' thing makes me feel like a real freak a lot of the time. Like, is anything about me real, or are all of my good qualities being reinforced by some cosmic destiny thing?"

"I don't know about that," Azlyn says, pulling her friend just a little closer for reassurance. "All I know Kairi, is that Princess of Heart or not, you are one kickass chick."

"Thanks, Azlyn." The girls hug, happy to have the unpleasantness behind them. Not long after, the sound of the club outside changes, the pounding beats dying a quick death. Moments later, the muffled sounds of amplified speech take their place.

"Show's starting," Kairi says, pulling away from Azlyn and giving the knight her best fierce look. "Which means it's showtime for _us_ too." Looking down, she asks, "What should we do about these two?"

Azlyn shrugs. "They should keep. Just lock the door on our way out and hope the janitor doesn't have a great work ethic."

The girls creep back into the corridor, which is mercifully empty. The muffled sounds of the club's announcer continue to echo through the hall, but other than that and the light kitchen noise all is rather quiet. Making sure there are no witnesses, Kairi quickly locks the door with her Keyblade. That taken care of, they move on.

The corridor takes a sharp right turn just past the kitchen, and the adjoining short hallway contains only one door. But it's the right door for this job. Kairi and Azlyn quickly sneak over, encountering another easily-solved lock problem. This time, however, it's not a doorknob needing to be bypassed. Instead, Kairi taps her blade against a hand-sized metal panel. Several buttons light up, but Azlyn is only concerned with one of them.

Top floor. The penthouse suite, and Don Corneo's office.

As the door slides open, Azlyn frowns. Thinking about her actions and making plans are still foremost on the knight's mind. She follows Kairi into the small elevator still minorly troubled. Things are pretty much set at this point, but maybe she can sneak one last advantage in.

Even in the elevator, the girls can hear music rise once more as the stage show gets started. Azlyn can only imagine what LeBlanc has in mind to make the show more "distracting". Probably she doesn't want to know. It does hit her with an idea, though. With a quick, purposeful thought, she changes the appearance of her outfit to match that of the club's dancers. Kairi eyes her new wardrobe choice with some suspicion.

"May help us if we need to bluff," Azlyn explains quickly. "This Corneo jerk seems like the kind of guy who isn't above getting 'personal attention' from his employees."

Kairi's face only shows more disgust. "Ugh. There's got to be more we can do to this guy than just taking back your ring."

"Maybe there will be," Azlyn says, bumping her partner's shoulder. "Just gonna have to keep our eyes peeled while we're in the penthouse."

The elevator reaches their destination. A small ding chimes out just as the small box lurches to a stop, and not a moment later the door slides open smoothly. Though the girls hadn't given it much thought, the room they step out into fits almost perfectly into what they'd imagined. It's large and luxurious in a thoroughly ostentatious way. There are lots of animal prints handing around, a sunken entertainment area packed with plush furniture, and it smells distinctly musky. Large windows at the far wall provide a spectacular view of the city, and of course the old castle in the distance. It's dark, but occasionally one of the outside spotlights will wave past the window and illuminate the room for a blinding second.

"Okay, so the ring probably isn't just sitting around here," Azlyn says, stepping into the room. Kairi almost scuttles after her, still not one-hundred percent on the breaking and entering. "But he's gotta have some kinda safe, right?"

"Behind a painting?" Kairi suggests, thinking back to a few novels she'd read that included theft from high-class homes. "I mean, he'd have a safe there."

Azlyn gets halfway through a snort before realizing how indelicate that might come across as, aborting it and stumbling into an even stranger noise by sheer accident. "Sorry," she apologizes quickly. "It's just, that's such a… Like, I guess such a cliché thing to do? I dunno, I just figure this guy knows that's the kinda place people are bound to start with. No offense."

"No, none taken," Kairi says, glad that the darkness can hide her current frown. Well, it had sounded like a good idea to _her_.

"He's gotta have some kinda office," Azlyn says, scanning the room for a hallway. She finds it off to the left, and immediately starts off towards whatever it contains. Kairi follows her, though not without making one last inspection of the main room just in case.

The hall is relatively short, only two rooms with closed doors. Azlyn leans over the first one, reaching into her pocket and drawing out a small leather wallet. Opening it up, she selects two silver implements. Kairi stands over her, looking puzzled.

"What are you doing?" she asks, though she actually has a pretty good idea.

"I'm going to pick the lock," Az explains, coolly setting about her task.

Kairi's puzzled look turns to a frown. "Uh, you know that's kind of…"

The knight doesn't let her finish. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Nearly everybody else can just go around tapping doors and opening them up, so I figured I might as well learn my own way. Now, how about putting those powers to good use and checking the other room, huh?"

Kairi obliges, leaving the blonde to her task. It's just like Azlyn, to develop a skill out of sheer obstinacy. The redhead almost feels a little guilty now, doing this the easy way. "Hey," she reminds herself as Destiny's Embrace appears in a flash of light, "you use what you've got." With a simple tap and some willpower, she's in.

The room isn't terribly large, actually by most standards it's pretty cramped. There's quite a bit of furniture shoved inside for the square footage: a large desk made of dark wood, two chairs in front of that desk, and a large bookcase/wine cabinet sitting against the left wall. The wall behind the desk is a window, looking out to the club below. Hearing the music more clearly than ever now, Kairi lets her curiosity take over.

The scene below is somehow even more frenzied than it was last night, focused mostly in the area near the stage. Leblanc is clearly having the time of her life up there, singing some song about getting a man after midnight. The ladies of the club seem to share her sentiment, and there's all manner of tawdry behavior going on that Kairi is rather glad she can't make out in detail from up here. She starts focusing more closely on the crowd, trying to perhaps make out Don Corneo in all the chaos.

"Score!"

Kairi yelps, turning quickly with her hands raised defensively. Luckily, it's just Azlyn. The knight stands in the office door, looking amused. "Good, an office. This could be the ticket."

"Uh, yeah," the Princess of Heart replies, getting her breathing under control. "Well, uh, what was in your room?"

"Bedroom," the knight replies, striding in and giving the small room a once-over. "I looked under the bed and through some drawers, but there was nothing. I guess this is the place."

"Sure." No longer scared, Kairi turns back to the club below. She spots Corneo within a few moments, looking happy as a clam while a few ladies jump and dance near him. She continues looking, hoping to maybe spot his scary bodyguard as well.

"Got something here," Azlyn reports, crouched down at the base of the bookcase. She tugs on the handle of a double-door cabinet, firmly locked and unyielding. "In the interest of time, I'll let you handle this one."

Happy to be of assistance, Kairi crouches down once her partner has scooted over a sufficient distance. Tap, _click_ , and she's in. But the doors pull apart to reveal yet another obstacle: a solid black safe. There's nothing too complex or electronic about it, just a black slab of solid metal with a silver handle-wheel and a small number-laden dial.

"It's no painting," Azlyn observes with some amusement. "Guess it gets the job done. Y'know, against not magical-unlocking-power types. Take 'er down, K."

It seems rather ridiculous, Kairi thinks as she prepares to power up again. Usually these kind of thieving affairs are described so excitingly, lots of hidden traps and quick thinking against the unexpected. While the Keyblade is certainly a useful tool, it sort of robs the process of its romance. Still, better than the "caught red-handed" alternative. Another tap, and it's open-safe-city.

Azlyn scoots back in, pushing Kairi enough to set off the redhead's balance. With a small jolt of impact, she falls back on her butt. The knight doesn't notice, too occupied with searching the safe. There's munny inside, obviously, several bags no doubt full of the small golden orbs. But Azlyn ignores them, not without a little effort on her part. There's a second, slim shelf higher up in the safe, and she searches there.

"Weird," she says after her hand is around something solid.

Kairi, recovered from her earlier pushing, leans in. "What did you find? The ring?"

"No," the knight reports. "But for some reason there's a book in here." She slides it out, revealing a fairly thick leatherbound tome. Full of curiosity she can't stem, Azlyn opens the book. The page is slightly yellowed, showing a grid of thin rectangles across it. Words are scribbled in ink in one column, while the next contains numbers and the sign for munny. Some items take up only one row, while others can go on for two or three, much more descriptive. "Is this, like, his diary?"

"I don't think so," Kairi says, looking over the page herself. "I've seen something like this before in my dad's office. It's called a ledger. You write down stuff you paid for or bought, to keep track of business and stuff."

"Wonder what kind of business this guy's into?" Azlyn says, suddenly more interested in a book than she has been the whole rest of her life.

"We can find out later," Kairi says, tapping her friend's shoulder to bring her back to reality. Looking over, Azlyn sees the redhead has her ring in hand.

"Awesome!" the knight declares, putting Corneo's ledger on the floor and reverently returning the symbol of Telary's love to her finger. It sparkles in the light reflected from the club. "Okay, looks like that's mission accomplished."

Kairi nods, feeling relieved. They still have to get out, of course, but at least their objective is in hand. Plus, there's the matter of this ledger, which the Restoration Committee would no doubt be interested in. Deciding to take a closer look, she picks the book up off the floor. That's when she notices something about it.

"Hey," Azlyn says, interrupting the redhead's thought process. It appears she's spotted the same oddness, leaning in close over the ledger. "What's this string here?" She touches it cautiously. "No, wait, it's a wire! Why would a wire be attached to…"

Kairi gasps, the thought hitting her first. She stands quickly, knocking Azlyn onto her butt much as she had been only a minute ago. "Az, we need to leave. Now."

"Well, sure we can," the knight concedes, pushing herself to her feet. "We got what we came for."

"And more trouble than we thought," Kairi mutters. Off Azlyn's puzzled look, she hurries to explain even as they walk briskly out of the office. "This wire was part of a circuit I think. It must be attached to something in the safe, and pulling it off broke the circuit. The only reason to do that is if you've got some kind of alarm rigged, and if that's the case…"

A familiar chime dings, freezing the girls in their tracks. They've just entered the living room, standing across the sunken middle area and directly facing the elevator. The elevator that slowly opens to reveal Don Corneo's bodyguard Rosso.

"Uh oh," Kairi manages to squeak out.

"How interesting," Rosso says, walking out of the elevator with an effortless grace that somehow manages to look deadly and lazy all at the same time. "I suspected there was mischief afoot when that hideous dance show came out even more hideous than before. I also suspected you would return here for your ring."

"Then why the non-security up here?" Azlyn asks, unable to help herself. She's not shifted into a battle stance yet, but her right hand is slowly drifting back towards her back pocket. "Why not just keep the ring on you?"

"Where would the fun be in that, child?" Rosso laughs, low and throaty and absolutely menacing. "Despair tastes so much sweeter when it rises from near-victory. You may have gotten into this penthouse, but you will not be leaving. Not in your current condition, that is."

"Oh, I bet," Azlyn says, sounding unimpressed. She even throws in an eye roll, completely dismissive. "Wouldn't be so sure though, honey. In case you didn't notice, we got the numbers."

Rosso spares a glance at Kairi. "So you do. But do not think for a moment, girl, that this gives you advantage. Don Corneo, disgusting worm though he is, employs me because I am the best there is. I have faced groups of three times your number and walked away victorious. Great heroines of the Restoration Committee or no, I will still put you down."

"Big talk," Azlyn says, still nonchalant. But now her hand has reached her back pocket, finding was she was looking for. "But trust me, you've never seen anyone like us."

Without any further warning, not the slightest twitch, Azlyn hurls her shield forward. The magically shrunken disc grows as it flies, straight on towards the crimson-haired bodyguard. The noise of its whirling motion echoes loudly through the empty room. Even as it whizzes toward her face, Rosso smiles. Finally, a proper challenge.

She dodges to the side, turning the motion into a pirouette as she goes. Her hand seems to twitch only slightly, and suddenly a weapon appears in her hand as if by magical. Two long, slightly curved red and black blades emerge from a silver handle. She points the weapon straight, firing a pair of shots from the hilt's built-in pistol.

Kairi moves almost as fast, Keyblade in hand and sweeping out to deflect the bullets. They ricochet off the magic blade, embedding themselves in the penthouse walls. With a deep, focusing breath, the Princess of Heart rushes forward. Her blade is already moving again, deflecting another pair of shots. She jumps to the smooth glass coffee table, and from there to Rosso directly.

The bodyguard practically bursts into a fit of giggling, even as she's angling her blade to block Kairi's downward chop. The blades clash with a loud noise. Kairi manages to drive her opponent's weapon down just an inch, but Rosso reacts quickly. The double-bladed sword seems to spin in her hand, the lower blade cutting up towards Kairi's face. The Princess of Heart manages to backpedal away from the strike, but only just barely.

Rosso moves forward again with a downward swing from the top blade. Kairi doesn't raise her own sword in response, instead leaping back a few feet. It gives Azlyn just enough room to jump in, shield already back in hand. The metal disc catches the bodyguard's blow with ease. The sound of metal-on-metal rings out through the apartment.

"Nifty sword you got there," Azlyn says through gritted teeth, adjusting her feet to avoid sliding on the plush carpet.

"My own design," Rosso practically gushes, not sounding half as labored as her opponent. "A useful tool for any job that needs doing."

The crimson-haired haired woman shifts again, using the same trick of spinning her weapon to bring the second blade to bear against her opponent's leg. Azlyn leaps sideways, spinning once through the air before landing on the couch's back.

Kairi moves against Rosso, swinging her Keyblade in from the side. The woman catches it, shifting her blade ever-so-slightly and bringing the gun barrel to bear against Kairi's head. The younger redhead gasps and disengages immediately, just barely extracting herself from the firing line. The bullet embeds itself in the ceiling with a loud _crack_ of splintering wood.

Rosso adjusts her aim, but by then Azlyn's shield is once again in play. Bullets bounce off the disc's surface. After counting three, the knight takes a chance and hurls her weapon forward. Rosso squeezes off a final bullet, but it only hits the flying disc and whirs off harmlessly. A sweep of her sword knocks the projectile off course, but by then the girls are already moving.

Kairi jumps across the sunken floor, and Azlyn executes another side flip that puts her perfectly in line to snatch her deflected shield from the air. Another shot goes off, but once again it's deflected. The knight and Princess take off down the hall, Azlyn kicking the ledger hard enough to get it sliding along in front of them. As the pair turn into the office, Azlyn snatches the book off the floor.

Rosso's pursuit isn't immediate, which strikes Azlyn as important somehow. She thinks on it as she shoves the office door shut, Kairi immediately locking it.

"Can't anybody just have one sword?" Kairi declares exasperatedly. "And then the gun thing?"

"How many shots?" Azlyn asks, breathing labored despite her best efforts to control it.

"Ten," Kairi answers without a second thought.

Azlyn nods. Noticing her partner's confused look, the knight opens her mouth to explain. Just as the sound of a firing gun goes off from the door's other side. Luckily, it doesn't penetrate the wood. A red-black blade does, barely a second later. Thankfully by then the girls have moved to the doorway's edges.

"Eleven!" Kairi yells despite the close proximity.

"But ten before she has to reload," Azlyn declares, confident in her analysis. "Nine left now."

Once again, the bodyguard's blade pierces the door, just a bit left of the doorknob and lock plate.

"She's trying to get in!" Kairi notes, rather obviously.

"Not a lot of room to maneuver in here," Azlyn adds, examining the room while the door incurs yet another stab wound. This one goes above the lock plate, and it isn't hard to imagine Rosso's strategy from there.

Kairi almost replies, but before the words come out she spots the window overlooking the club. The music is back to the usual bass-heavy dance pop, but from the office here she can actually make out some of the lyrics.

 _You're getting me too many things, lately…_

No time to focus on music though, as an idea overtakes her. The sharp sound of the door's lock plate finally being kicked out forestalls attempts at verbally conveying the plan to Azlyn. Instead, Kairi just grabs her friend by the wrist and starts running. She has to let go in order to leap up onto the desk, but by then Azlyn has caught up on the plan. The knight throws her shield ahead, shattering the window's glass and giving the girls the opening they need.

They jump, just as Rosso gets through the door and is able to bring her gun to bear. She fires three shots, which Kairi makes sure to note just in case, then snarls a few choice words. But by then, Azlyn and Kairi aren't exactly focused on her.

For all the loud music and distracted dancing, the crowd directly below the broken window are able to hear the crash. Several people scream, and all scramble to avoid the falling glass. And, of course, the two falling young women.

Kairi remains calm, forcing any fear she feels to the back of her mind. Normally a fall like this would be plenty cause for worry, but she has a secret weapon on her side. Namely, a few months of sporadic magic training with her wizard brother. All it takes is a small gesture and a simple incantation to give her and Azlyn all the weight of a falling feather. Somehow, the field manages to extend to most of the glass around them, giving the club patrons more time to flee.

The girls touch down gently, as if they'd merely stepped off a street curb instead of falling from at least fifteen feet. Once they've gotten used to solid grand, the pair look around. The club is in a fair amount of chaos, people gathering again in the performance area. Not for entertainment, but in panicked fear. The stage is clear, though several heads are poking out of the curtain curiously.

"I do love to make an entrance," Azlyn declares, grinning at the frightened bystanders. That only ignites a new round of fear in most of them. "C'mon, maybe if we get a move on…"

"Stop right there!"

A group of musclebound men in suits charge across the floor, reaching into their jacket pockets and producing some kind of metal batons. Azlyn dimly recognizes a face or two from the previous night, and from their sudden looks they recognize her just the same. Commendably, it doesn't deter them from carrying out their duty.

"Run?" Kairi suggests, but by then it's too late. Azlyn is running alright, but _toward_ the enemies rather than _away_. Kairi decides not to even roll her eyes. After all, in for a munny and all that. Still, they should probably work out some kind of exit strategy, at least before Rosso shows up again.

There's a dull thud behind Kairi, and in the scant microseconds before she turns to face it, the girl realizes that she'd made a mistake. That jump from above would be devastating, if not suicidal for anyone to attempt non-magically. She had figured Rosso would realize this and take the elevator back down. If the red-black blade swinging at her in deceptively slow motion is any indicator, that was a faulty assumption.

Kairi hurls herself back, taking in the sight of Rosso's snarling visage as she flips. It's not a perfectly executed move, and she lands harder on her ankle than intended. The minor pain of a possible sprain flares up for a second, but she resolves to ignore it. There are more pressing matters to focus on at this moment. And all around, the music plays on.

 _Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning…_

"Resourceful," Rosso says, sounding strangely congratulatory as she attempts to once again remove Kairi's head from her shoulders. The girl backs up again, avoiding decapitation only minutely. "Without a doubt desperate, but you had things in hand. A shame you weren't as clever planning all of this."

As Kairi blocks a blow, she can't help but acknowledge the older woman's point. For all her talk of thoroughness and planning, this operation is almost Soraesque in its reliance on unnaturally smooth luck. Of course, for _him_ it always seems to come through.

The Princess of Heart pivots from the inevitable reverse blow, knocking the second blade back with a quick strike of her own. For the first time, she steps to press an attack to Rosso. The bodyguard blocks it with her top blade, then uses the lower to counter Kairi's followup.

Kairi ducks down, barely noticing Rosso positioning her gun barrel before the crimson-haired woman fires off two rounds. She goes for the legs, but once again the bodyguard shows her skill and effectiveness with the double blade, deflecting the Keyblade. Kairi rolls backward, avoiding the upward swing of the blade just in time.

It's not the smartest move though, forcing her to expend time getting to her feet. Time she definitely wouldn't have if Yuffie didn't take this moment to make her move. As Kairi rises to standing, she sees Rosso spin and use her blades to block a trio of shuriken flying toward her.

The redhead rushes forward, drawing her blade back for a strike while her opponent is distracted. No such luck, as Rosso fires off a shot to startle and confuse Yuffie before turning and committing herself fully to a block.

"Another friend of yours, girl?" the bodyguard asks with mocking sweetness. Her eerily blood red eyes light up, though that may just be an effect of the club's shifting color lighting. "Another opponent to challenge Rosso the Crimson? Oh, what an evening this is shaping up to be!"

She spins away, briefly stabbing the bottom blade at Kairi before spinning her whole weapon, another pair of shuriken flying off into the dancefloor with dulled momentum. She fires again at Yuffie, then turns to block Kairi's swing at her back with the top blade. Multitasking hardly seems a problem for this woman.

 _When you walk away, you don't hear me say…_

There has to be some way to gain an advantage. Kairi turns her opponent's blade aside, removing one hand from her weapon's grip to fling a ball of white light at Rosso's head. The bodyguard finally pulls a startled look, backpedaling away from the magical attack.

Given a moment, Kairi throws a glance over to her companions. Azlyn, back in her usual attire, has her hands full with the security men, dodging batons and fists with centimeters to spare. The knight thrusts out her palm into the chest of one man, sending him stumbling back into his cohort. Then she wraps one hand around another guy's baton and pulls him down into the fist of her left hand. The man goes limp, and she quickly pivots and uses his spine to block off more blows from the other men. Things seem to be working well for the knight at the moment, which is good.

Rosso is back on her feet and steady, Kairi just barely hearing the sound of a shot going off. She dives left, then keeps running as another bullet whizzes by. Logically she's unsure how she can outrun the projectiles, but she doesn't let that stop her. Hearing another shot, and seeing the bar only a few feet away, the redhead pivots and deflects the next bullet into the floor.

Rosso charges, her weapon held back for a strike as soon as she reaches Kairi. But the Princess of Heart is ready, jumping back and flipping over once to let the blade pass harmlessly below her. She lands firmly on the bar, a few glasses rattling from the impact. Rosso shoots, but Kairi deflects. Snarling, the older woman performs her own leap onto the bar. Kairi pivots out of the way, and for a moment the two women merely stare daggers at each other from across the countertop. Beneath it, Vanille curses her luck.

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…._

 _It's hard to let it go_

Rosso swings first, but Kairi knocks the blow aside, quickly twisting her Keyblade to block the reprisal from below. The she has to twist again to block the high blade, in a cycle that repeats three times before the combatants finally settle into a lock.

"Kairi!"

The redhead hears Azlyn calling, her voice coming closer. Kairi knows she has to get out of the way, a sudden instinct taking her over. Drawing from a reservoir of strength she didn't know she had, Kairi manages to push her opponent back, breaking the lock and giving herself an opening to leap sideways off the bar. She hits the ground with a light impact, and keeps backpedaling. Rosso's gaze follows her, the woman's snarl deepening.

Then Azlyn hits the bar, landing atop her shield. The metal disc loses no momentum, continuing forward. With her head down and shoulders set, Azlyn rams into Rosso. The bodyguard grunts, falling backwards off the bar and landing loudly. She quickly turns the fall into a backward roll, endeavoring to get back on her feet.

Kairi rushes, intent on getting to her opponent before she can set her balance. But Rosso is ready for the strategy, firing off a shot at the Keyblade wielder. Unprepared, Kairi is forced to dodge rather than deflect, killing her own momentum. But Azlyn is there to pick up the slack, leaping off the bar from a running start and snapping a hard kick into Rosso's face. The crimson-haired woman is once again unbalanced, teetering back a pair of steps. Kairi runs after her, not willing to lose another advantage.

The bodyguard's deflection is clumsy but strong, the force knocking Kairi aside a few steps. Rosso attempts to quickly press the advantage, but Azlyn's shield knocks her blade and allows Kairi a moment to recover. The Princess of Heart does so remarkably well, pivoting and landing a solid blow against her opponent's chest. It's enough to send Rosso sliding across the smooth floor. She quickly grinds to a halt with her heels, reversing and chopping a downward blow at Kairi.

Azlyn is already there by the time the blade falls, catching the blow smoothly on the face of her shield. While the knight struggles to hold back, Kairi puts herself in for final moves. By the time the knight drops her shield, she's ready to go. Swinging out, she lands another hit against Rosso's chest. Backing off, she allows Azlyn to catch the retaliatory swing. From there, it's rinse and repeat two more times, the combatants moving across the floor and towards the stairs. After the third blow against her the bodyguard adapts, spinning to the side.

No such luck there, as Kairi simply casts another ball of light in her direction. It impacts against the older woman's chest, singeing the front of her suit and drawing out the first sound of real pain she's made in the course of the entire fight. And it doesn't let up, Azlyn flinging her shield to hit the same spot. With the bodyguard distracted by the sheer damage, Kairi has an easy time rushing her fast enough to lands one last blow to the chest. Rosso goes down hard, her weapon clattering to the floor beside him.

"Who's hopeless now?" Kairi asks with confidence, placing the tip of her Keyblade at her fallen opponent's neck.

"Bitch!" Azlyn enthusiastically adds, for flavor. It echoes in the large room, which Kairi only now notices is devoid of any partygoers. Apparently a sword/gun fight in the middle of everything will do that to a place.

"Tricks!" Rosso spits back, her voice raspy, just on the verge of collapsing completely. "If it were not for your little friend and your magic, I would have been victorious! You could not overcome me by strength alone! I remain unbeaten, unbroken, un…"

"Un-oying," Azlyn interrupts, rolling her eyes. Kairi allows herself a small grimace at the pun. "Look, Crimson Wave, ya got beat. You're not the best, never was and never will be. Sorry it took you this long to figure it out."

Rosso the Crimson has no more words. Snarling animalistically, she grabs her weapon off the floor, leaping up into a backflip as she does. She lands perfectly, aiming straight for Kairi. The redhead raises her Keyblade, ready to deflect. But the shot never comes. Instead, Rosso merely nods to a spot behind the girls. Raising her shield in case a deflection is needed, Azlyn turns to follow the gesture.

Don Corneo is, at no one's fault but his own, a fairly comical man to look at. The ridiculous quiff, froggy features, and overdone ensemble sell the man as someone trying his damnedest to look not only important, but dangerous. Trying and failing. But the thing is, Don Corneo is dangerous. A point being hammered home at this moment, as he stands with a gun in his hand. Just behind him, two of the security men hold Yuffie and LeBlanc tightly.

"My, my, ladies," he says, chuckling like the kindly old man he most certainly is not, "all this violence is rather unbecoming of such lovely young women, is it not?" He gestures with the gun to LeBlanc, who is giving him a sneer that looks as if it could melt the man into the floor. "Even your companion with the lovely voice attempted to assault me in the chaos you caused."

"I knocked you down with one punch!" LeBlanc rages, fighting against her captor. "If it weren't for your goons, I would've…"

A shot rings out, silencing the wealthy woman's anger. Luckily, it's only fired harmlessly into the air. "A warning," Corneo says with a surprising amount of venom. "The next round I fire will _not_ be directed at the ceiling."

"Okay, you're the big man, we get it," Azlyn snarls. "So, what now? Something disgustingly sexual, I can only imagine."

"On the contrary, dear," the criminal continues, clearly relishing the moment. "I really needn't do anything more than I have already. Once the authorities arrive…"

" _That's_ your plan?" the knight says, nearly snorting from amusement. "Call the cops on us? I don't know if you know this, but we're kinda tight with them already."

Don Corneo shrugs. "Maybe so. But 'tight' or not, I can't believe the Defense Force will be able to look the other way once faced with your crimes. My penthouse destroyed, my safe opened and emptied of its contents, my people and patrons assaulted… Sounds like quite a litany of larceny, to my ears."

"Yeah, well…" Azlyn starts, only to find she isn't sure what to say.

"You started all this!" Kairi yells, glaring at the criminal. "Kicking us out for no good reason last night, taking Azlyn's ring. We just wanted back what was ours."

"And what a way to go about it," Corneo replies with no apparent concern. "If you are as well-connected to the Defense Force as you say, why go to all this trouble? Certainly it would be a simple thing to file a report?"

It takes actual physical effort for Kairi not to whisper "I told you so" to Azlyn. Honestly she doesn't really have to, it's more than implied given circumstances.

"Well, now I'm never gonna hear the end of _this_ ," Azlyn mutters darkly. "So what, now we just stand around and wait for Quistis to come arrest our asses?"

"It will be a few minutes, I fear," Corneo explains, his eyes rolling. "I was only able to place the call a few minutes ago, and response time is rather lax in these confusing initial days for the Defense Force."

"So, we got time, is what you're saying?" Azlyn continues, with the slow and confident air of someone who has a plan in mind.

"What?"

"Better make the most of it, then." Grinning like a loon, the knight gives Kairi her best mischievous smile. "Light it up!"

Before anyone else can react, Kairi's free hand spreads wide. A brilliant white light shines forth from it, like the sun coming out through heavy clouds. Corneo and his people snarl in fear and alarm, unprepared and blinded.

When the light fades, Yuffie and LeBlanc's captors are on the ground groaning in pain. Without the threat of Corneo's gun, they'd been easy targets. The man himself is practically on his knees, doubled over with one forearm shielding his eyes. Azlyn rushes him, kicking his gun across the floor. Even Rosso is momentarily in disarray.

Only momentarily, however.

The bodyguards springs forward without warning, weapon raise to cleave Kairi in two. The Princess of Heart, disoriented herself from the massive outpouring of energy, barely manages to block the attack. She finds herself forced down on one knee, struggling against the older woman's strength and superior leverage.

Yuffie moves to help, but Azlyn holds out an arm to stop her. "She's got this."

"Weak!" Rosso practically spits, driving even harder against the redhead. Even with the twisted look of hatred on her face, she's giggling like a schoolgirl. "I am Rosso the Crimson, the strongest there has ever been! I will not be defeated!"

"Yes," Kairi grits out, reaching into the deepest reservoirs of her personal strength. "You will!" With all the might available to her, the Princess of Heart shoves her opponent back.

Rosso stumbles, all her rage evaporating into disbelief. As Kairi stands, the crimson-haired woman does the only thing she can. Points and shoots. But Kairi deflects the bullet almost offhandedly, standing tall and proud.

"Give up!" she demands, blade held in front of her. "You won't beat me with your sword, and all you've got left is one bullet. It's over!"

Rosso starts once, almost fitfully. Then, an odd calm comes over the woman, her enraged expression melting into an odd sort of tranquility. She stands at her full height, tall and proud with weapon in hand.

"Over?" she repeats, sounding spacey and a little disbelieving. "Yes, I suppose it is, girl. After all, all that is left is one bullet, hm? My last bullet." She stiffens, lifting her weapon one-handed. Kairi tenses at the sight, but stops when the strange gun/sword hybrid's barrel comes to rest against Rosso the Crimson's heart. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you, girl. There is only one who can defeat me. The only one who would ever be worthy."

Then, without another word, she pulls the trigger. A loud noise, muffled by cloth and flesh, rings out across the room. Then, still looking serene as can be, Rosso falls back to the floor. After that, she moves no longer.

"Oh, shit!" Azlyn exclaims, looking over the woman's corpse with a mixture of surprise and fear. "I said she was crazy but… Yeesh."

Kairi is even more stunned, dropping her Keyblade to the floor. She definitely hadn't meant for _this_ to be the outcome of tonight. As antagonistic and cruel as Rosso the Crimson had been… Some sights just aren't pretty no matter who you're looking upon.

For some reason that surely boils down to being a sadistic asshole, Don Corneo laughs. The kind of sick, unreserved laugh that can only come from someone who can't let his emotions out any other way.

"This is the perfect ending, I think," he says, still chuckling. "Not only have you ransacked my home and business, but you killed my enforcer." He looks straight up at Azlyn, reveling in the moment. "What good will your connections do you now, bitch?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Azlyn replies, sighing dramatically. "Luckily, I've got a little something with me here that I _know_ will help me out." With a self-satisfied smirk that rivals Corneo's, she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a leatherbound book. From the way the Don practically chokes at the sight, he knows what it is.

He quickly goes from dumbfounded to outraged. He leaps off his feet, jumping at Azlyn with both hands and screaming incoherently. She gives him a solid stiff arm that sends him crashing back to the ground.

"You were the one all high and mighty about us pinching into your safe, dumbass," the knight practically crows, holding the book high. "Did you actually forget what it was you put in there in the first place?"

"It wasn't supposed to…" Corneo stammers, his hands twitching as if there's an invisible throat between them. "I had it in the… Rosso! That psychotic moron!"

Azlyn shrugs, taking a deep breath like she's just smelled the world's most delicious meal cooking. "I guess she was a little too confident. Y'know, before the end and everything. She figured she could use your ledger as a trap and then kick our asses to get it back. Or maybe she assumed we'd leave it behind once she showed up. Luckily, I have a little something called foresight."

Though still a bit in shock, Kairi can't help but give her friend a grin. So, apparently all the things she's been saying _have_ gotten through the knight's thick skull.

"So, time for a new story, I think," Azlyn continues, starting to pace slowly around the prostrate Corneo. "I'm not the most creative girl in the worlds, but I'm sure that between you and me we'll be able to come through with a good explanation for all this. As long as Quistis gets her story, you'll get your book back." She sticks her hand right in the Don's face, an air of mocking about the gesture. "We got a deal?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Quistis is skeptical of the whole thing. A reasonable attitude, considering all the bold-faced lies flying around. But in the end, she can only accept Don Corneo's explanation. Kairi didn't end up catching all of it, but it had something to do with Rosso going off the deep end.

The sight of the crimson-haired woman's self-imposed execution still haunts her. Azlyn had reassured her, pointing out that it was the nasty woman's own choice and there was nothing Kairi could have done except let herself be killed instead. It's not much consolation, but it will do for the moment.

"Well, that was certainly a highlight of my nightlife experience!" LeBlanc exclaims, after the Defense Force has finished their questions. "I do love the stage."

"I barely got to do _anything_!" Yuffie complains loudly, kicking viciously at the pavement. "And nobody even told me I look hot in this outfit!"

"Certainly a party to remember," Azlyn adds. She stands with one arm around Kairi's shoulder, grinning like a loon. "They say the bachelorette party is your last night of freedom. Well, I sure as hell felt free tonight!"

"I'll say," Kairi adds, wiping her lips pointedly. Her friend just laughs, making a playful kissy face at the girl. She smacks the knight back, eyes rolling. "But y'know what's weird? I still kinda have a buzz!"

"I was going to say!" LeBlanc chimes in.

"A few more rounds of karaoke would be cool," Yuffie adds, smiling.

"Cool with me!" Azlyn agrees wholeheartedly. Still, she turns to Kairi with a questioning look. "Does that sound good with you?"

The Princess of Heart nods, and the rest of the party sends up a cheer. They make their way down the street, happy to return to the scene of their fun last night. And without any lingering resentments or budding feuds, this night promises to be even better than the last.

 **Girl's side is done, and it all turned out basically exactly as I envisioned. Which I could say the same for the other side, but I've managed to work out an acceptable ending to that to. Hopefully it'll make work on that last chapter easier, because I'm hoping either the end of Life Goes On or the beginning of Keys to the Kingdom III can be posted by Christmas. Fingers crossed.**

 **Shoutouts are in order for Nightwing2013 and DJ Scales. Scales is a newcomer to reviewing the series so a warm welcome and thanks to him. Until next time, which God willing won't be far from now.**


	24. For The People

"I may be a bitch," Colonel Nabaat says, the sound of her striding boot heels echoing throughout the room, "but I know who my subordinates are. And I know that neither Biggs nor Wedge would _ever_ willfully demonstrate spine enough to correct me."

Riku knows Telary is giving him a look, but he just shrugs. The silver-haired young man begins to rise, slowly and quietly. Telary lets him go, the wizard himself opting to slide a few inches closer to the server. If Riku's going to play distraction, he'll need to be ready the second 9S is good to go.

"I can only imagine you have something to do with that pathetic mob of idiots outside," Nabaat continues, her voice moving closer. "More resistance rats. Why can't you see the truth, and trust that your superiors know better than you? You're only hurting yourselves here."

 _Really?_ Riku thinks as he quietly climbs atop a server. From here he has a perfect angle at the colonel's back. One quick blow should put her down for now. His Keyblade springs to his hand, and for once he's grateful for the darker energy that signals its arrival. Taking a deep breath, Riku leaps down at his opponent.

She moves like lightning, one moment right in his sights and the next out of range. Way to the Dawn hits the floor with a loud _clang_ , and its wielder can't help but gasp. How?

Jihl must be able to read it on his face. She smiles down at the Keyblade wielder, her glasses sliding forward a centimeter along her nose. "I may not be out in the field as often as I like anymore, but that doesn't mean I let all my training go to waste." She reaches down, grasping a metal baton at her waist. With a flick of her wrist, segments of the weapon telescope out. She points it down at Riku's face. "Let's see if I've still got it."

Riku decides the best path here is to say nothing. He thrusts his Keyblade at the woman's heels, but once again her speed proves uncanny. It still gives him a second to get up though, and he leaps to his feet. Making sure to keep his blade raised defensively, he manages to block Nabaat's attack. He swipes her baton away, and pushes forward with another attack. She's gone by the time he finishes.

"Nice to see they have someone who knows what he's doing." Her voice is coming from the left, just around the next server ahead. Riku leaps, swinging as he turns the corner. His Keyblade meets baton, but at least he knows where his opponent is. "An interesting weapon you have there."

Riku doesn't bother stepping forward, swinging again. Carefully though, considering he's not sure what it would mean for the mission if he were to take out a few servers. Nabaat starts backing up, and he cautiously pushes his advantage. They fight all along the aisle, every swing and riposte countered by the colonel with minimal apparent effort.

When she finally decides to counterattack, it's a fairly clumsy lunge. Riku reacts quickly, stepping back and raising his Keyblade diagonal. But his opponent is faster and more clever than that, quickly lowering her strike under his guard. Even through his stolen armor, the thrust is powerful enough to throw off Riku's balance.

He adjusts quickly, ducking to the side of the nearest server to get him clear of any followup. He's beginning to back up a few steps when Nabaat tears around the corner, swinging down at him with vicious speed. He barely swats the blow away, sending it crashing into the nearest server. A shower of sparks shoot up from the impact point as the device's metal bends. Riku can't help but wince, hoping that won't affect anything.

It does nothing to diminish his opponent's zeal, and the colonel keep coming for him. Now it's Riku who's forced to move in a constant backpedal, deflecting shots. There's got to be an angle here, and the Keyblade wielder is desperate to figure it out before it can be played.

"Oh, Riku!" Telary calls from across the room. "I think… Yeah, we got it! We got it!"

"Good luck _leaving_ with it," Nabaat sneers, quickly ducking behind the server to her right.

Riku rushes forward to follow, finding only empty space. Then he feels an impact against his back, sending him sprawling to the floor. He rolls quickly to his back, barely getting his blade up in time to prevent his opponent from knocking him while he's down.

"This is really their best, isn't it?" the colonel sneers, pushing down harder. Riku keeps her at bay, but finds that the woman is quite a bit stronger than she appears. "Pathetic. And here I heard righteous conviction was the resistor's most potent tool. Seems that was… Yargh!"

She falls to the ground in a heap, revealing Telary standing behind her with his staff held out. "Um, we're good to go. Isn't that right 9S?"

"Yes, I believe I've gotten exactly what we came for," the program replies from his flash drive's small speaker. "In fact…"

"What?" Riku ask, rising to his feet.

"Well, this is only what you Users would call an 'intuition'," 9S replies, sounding unsure of himself. "But frankly, what's on here is, oh what's the phrase… Oh, yes. Too good to be true."

"How do you mean?" Telary asks, frowning.

"It's a direct video feed to the President's office," 9S reports. "Literally showing General Fury's briefing of Vinzer Deiling on the likely existence of Radiant Garden. From there, the president proceeds to give the general a speech on the importance of controlling information. Fury objects quite loudly, and the president shoots him point blank without remorse. From there President Deiling seems to remember the camera's presence, and it is disconnected approximately two point eight seconds after General Fury's elimination."

"There's an actual, literal video of the president committing murder?" Riku declares, with all the incredulity such a statement deserves. "And they just kept… Well, this certainly fishy."

"Along with the video, which I imagine to be the most damaging evidence," 9S continues, "I also was able to find and pull several studies on ci'eth numbers for the past few months. The decline is pretty significant."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Telary asks, biting his lip worriedly. "I mean, we got what we came for but… Why was it here in the first place?"

"I think," Riku says, steadying himself and taking charge, "that these are all thins that can be investigated later. For now, we've got a mob outside fighting against a force that will in all probability abandon the conflict once we show them this. Regardless of how it came about, we have clear and undeniable evidence of a murder. The people need to know the man they've put in power."

"You're right," Telary agrees, taking a cue from his partner and hardening his resolve. "We need to get out of here and…"

"Why?" Riku asks, a thoughtful look on his face.

"User Mid can hack the public address feeds," 9S reports. "He could broadcast the video and…"

"Why take the extra time, though," Riku says. "I mean, presumably the main feed comes from this place. Why not just broadcast from the source?"

"Because we're in a highly defended building and we'd be looking for a room we have absolutely no clue about re: location," Telary replies, crossing his arms. Riku isn't quite familiar enough with the wizard yet to tell, but he's wearing what Sora or Azlyn would easily identify as has "kindergarten teacher" expression.

"Not so highly defended since most of the defense force is outside having it out with a protest mob," Riku counters smugly. "And as to your first point, consider this: when the hell has something like that ever stopped us?"

"Me it's stopped several times!" Telary protests, now just looking angry. After a moment though, he sighs. "But Azlyn, Sora, or Kairi wouldn't even consider letting the facts stop them. Yeesh, and here I thought you were my partner is maturity and reason."

Riku shrugs, nonplussed by the criticism. "Well what can I say. Now c'mon." He turns and heads for the door, firmly believing Telary will follow. As expected, the wizard goes along. Riku takes one last look back at the fallen form of Jihl Nabaat, and he can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Telary asks, though somehow he knows he's going to regret the question.

"I can't wait to tell Azlyn," another chuckle breaks through the silver-haired young man's composure, "about you hitting on another woman at your bachelor weekend."

"You, my friend," Telary says, teeth clenching just a little, "sure pick strange times to display a sense of humor."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"This isn't what I wanted to happen," Rinoa says, almost too quietly to be heard over the noise of the confrontation. Leon, standing beside her, just gives her an ambiguous look. She regards it only a brief second before turning back. "I just wanted to show Deiling that the people would stand up to him."

"They certainly look to be doing that now," Fang, standing on the resistance leader's other side, declares. There's a certain amount of satisfaction in her tone. "They're giving a good fight."

"But a fight they can't win," Leon chimes in, his posture tensing almost imperceptibly. "I've seen Telary come through before, and Sora vouches for Riku, but…"

"I shouldn't have let this happen," Rinoa finishes, the words like knives slicing into her mouth. "Even if they succeed, a lot of people are going to get hurt in the meantime. If I'd waited until I knew we had something solid to show…"

"They killed your father," Leon says, finally releasing his crossed arms and putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You want justice, you want these people to never have to live like this again. But things take time, Rin."

"I was waiting for this," Rinoa says, regarding her old lover with a bitter smile. "The lecture. You always loved your lectures."

Leon looks away. "Rinoa, I'm only trying to…"

"I'm not saying you're _wrong_." Rinoa bumps into his side playfully. "You never really were. It's just _annoying_."

"So not the time," Fang mutters, focusing the pair's attention back to the sight in front of them.

Luckily things have remained tame as far as riots go. Even the PSICOM officers are making sure to only use what force is necessary. Their apparent commander, Colonel Laguna or whatever, is certainly doing his best to remind them not to let things get lethal. That will hold for now, but after much longer things can only become worse.

That's about Sora's assessment of the thing. The Keybearer stands away from the major conflict, more observing things on the sidelines. He knows he could rush into the fray, maybe turn things around, but that could also easily lead to an escalation itself. For now, he can only watch.

Things like this are better with Heartless, he thinks. Well, perhaps not better. But it doesn't gall Sora like this. Extra-dimensional creature of darkness are one thing, but somehow the simple act of human beings fighting each other just chips away at the happy-go-lucky aura he's always tried to surround himself with.

He feels a certain amount of respect for the enemy commander, Lagoon or whatever. The man stands right in the midst of the conflict, calling for all the soldiers to remember their duty to protect citizens, not engage in brutality or a slaughter. And the men are listening. At least there's some bright spot in all this.

But it can't hold, especially considering Snow and his most loyal men's insistence that the rebels push harder. The brash rebellion leader is in the thick of it, shoving any PSICOM soldier who dares get close to him. At the moment, he's displaying a particularly heavy resistance against a soldier in red armor. Something about his movements, and the way his expression is truly twisting with anger, suggests to Sora that this particular conflict is personal.

And then it happens. Finally, spark truly hits powder. Whatever business exists between Snow and this soldier, it goes far beyond a mere police action. Whoever he is, the soldiers stops merely holding his ground against Snow's shoves and blows. He strikes out with his baton, smashing into the young rebel's face. Blood spatters his uniform, but the man doesn't seem to care, pressing his attack.

Rinoa yells, Laguna yells, even Sora raises his voice in hopes that something can be done. But it's too late. Whatever control level heads could maintain over this moment is gone. One of the resistors finds a rock, hurling it into the face of the closest soldier. Another grunt starts using his baton against the nearest rabble. Battle lines break, the melee beginning in earnest.

"Gwarsh," Goofy mutters, shaking his head. Beside him, Donald wears a grimace of his own. For all the magician's talk about quick solutions and easy violence, it's clear when confronted with it he'd rather not be.

"Stop!" Rinoa yells at the top of her lungs, rushing toward the fray. Leon barely reacst quickly enough to stop the woman from charging into the thick of it. She hardly appreciates that, turning and giving the man a smack. "Let me go Squall! Let me go!"

"I won't," Leon declares through clenched teeth, standing firm even as another slap lands. "It won't solve anything. You can't get involved."

"You lost the right to care about my safety, Squall," she argues, tugging against his grip. "Please, I…"

"If you won't listen to him," Fang says, stepping up beside Leon and giving the resistance leader a hardened glare that matches his, "then listen to me. You're not getting anywhere near that mob. Once you lose your head, it won't be long before we have a real war on our hands. You don't want that, do you?"

"Snow is going to have to answer for this," Rinoa declares, finally ceasing her struggle. "I knew he was eager, brash even, but…" She sighs, shaking her head. "I never wanted this. I wanted peace."

"I know," Leon says. Slowly, cautiously, he reaches out to rub his hand against her back. Despite everything, the rebel leader looks at peace as he does it.

Sora opts to look away, feeling this isn't a moment he should be a part of. Unfortunately the only other option is the view of the increasingly violent protest. As he watches the opposing forces clash, he sends a silent prayer of hope to Riku and Telary.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Take the left," Riku instructs, barreling toward the intersection ahead. Telary runs along behind him, his long legs making up the difference in physicality between the pair. Just barely.

"Went left last time," Telary reminds his partner, trying not to sound out of breath.

"That's the plan," Riku shoots right back, making the turn. "We go left until we can't anymore, then go all right. Checking every door, we should be able to figure this out."

"You should have told me about this," 9S complains from his flash drive. "I could've downloaded a layout when I was in the server. All you had to do was ask."

"I'm right there with you," Telary clandestinely informs his digital companion. The group has stopped for a moment, while Riku uses his Keyblade to unlock and check yet another room.

The silver-haired young man scowls as he takes in yet another bland boardroom. The only screen in here is the large projector set up on the far wall. For a moment he experiences the urge to smash it to pieces just because. But that's a dark impulse, not something he needs to be indulging anymore.

"Do they really need to have all these places to meet?" Telary asks as the search continues, Riku practically bouncing a few feet down the hall to the next door. The wizard trudges along after. This door is as nondescript as the last, so surely nothing in here will be any more of a help.

He thinks that right up until he's following Riku inside. The Keyblade wielder stands over a figure in an outfit like Ardyn's. Papers are scattered around the floor, and the clerk looks suitably intimidated by Riku waving around his fairly scary-looking blade.

"Where do you control the city broadcasts from?" Riku demands, giving the man below him a stare down which makes even Telary feel like answering his inquiries.

"It's three floors down, orange hallway," the terrified clerk confesses. Despite being military affiliated, it's clear that he isn't used to dealing with situations like this. "You need to know the day's password to get in, but I don't know what it is. I swear I don't!"

"Relax, I believe you," Riku assures the man, dismissing his Keyblade. "Uh, so, we weren't here if any security types ask, okay?"

"What was that?" the clerk says, looking around in exaggerated bewilderment. "I thought I heard something just now."

Riku turns to Telary with a small grin. "Oh, this guy is gonna go _far_!"

They lock the clerk in just in case he decides to grow a spine once they're out of sight, then head for the nearest elevator. The thirty-or-so seconds they spend in the small descending car are inexplicably nerve-wracking for Telary. In his mind, he can't help but visualize some savvy PSICOM soldier cutting the elevator's cord and sending its occupants plunging to their death far below. Sometimes, Telary just has too much imagination for his own good.

But contrary to the wizard's worst fears, the infiltrators reach their destination without incident. There are a few people milling about this particular floor, but luckily the boys' stolen armor holds up under light scrutiny. Not that many people bother with scrutiny, too absorbed in their own little worlds and routines.

Their luck runs out in front of the very room they seek. A soldier stands alert by the entrance, his posture stiff and weapon ready for a situation that calls for it. Riku and Telary slow their pace, trying to appear as unhurried and lackadaisical as the rest of the floor's occupants.

"We've got business," Riku declares, a little staged annoyance coating his words. "Orders straight from Colonel Nabaat. If that doesn't tell you how much of a hurry we're in…"

"I hear you," the guard replies with a good-natured chuckle. "But you know protocol. Password first."

"Yeah, of course." Riku's continued nonchalance no matter the situation has Telary equal parts impressed, disturbed, and jealous. "C'mon Biggs, you know I can never remember this stuff. Tell the man the password.

And then sometimes it just pisses him off.

"Sure thing _Wedge_." Telary is a great thinker. He spends a lot of time at it, carefully composing his thoughts, organizing them in a succinct manner. And he's honed pretty good instincts over the years, a necessity when a person sees heavy combat approximately once every ten hours. But he's not, all things considered, the _quickest_ thinker. Knowing this, and its relative uselessness in this situation, he bypasses thought altogether. He doesn't throw in a bluff, stall for time, anything like that. Instead, he very calmly raises a hand, gathers his will, and says, "Thunder."

The broadcast room guard's body shudders once as the electricity courses through him. He loses consciousness almost immediately, and it's lucky Riku is there to catch the man or he'd have fallen fully-armored to the floor. It's a stroke of pure luck that no one is around to witness the sight.

Riku sets the guard down gently, and he's just about to congratulate Telary on his quick thinking when two guards round the corner. They rush forward, already asking questions. Riku takes care of this one, thrusting out his hand and unleashing a dark fireball that knocks one man down. While the other tries to recover from the shock of it, the silver-haired young man leaps forward and cuts him down with a single stroke of his blade.

"Oh, this is going well," Telary comments as his companion magically unlocks the door before them.

Another soldier is running across the room, responding to the disturbance. Though he doesn't like it, Telary has no choice but to take him out with a quick fire spell. The man goes down, and Telary and Riku step into the room. Once the door is closed, Riku takes the liberty of locking it up once more.

A shot rings out through the air, sailing just past Riku to embed itself in the wall. The Keyblade wielder turns to see a PSICOM soldier with rifle at the ready, standing behind a waist-high computer console. Around the rest of the room, a trio of technicians cower behind another workstation. Aside from the dim lights above, illumination comes from a giant screen embedded in one wall. Currently, it displays images from the riot outside. Telary hopes that they haven't gotten here too late.

Riku rushes the soldier, leaping to the side just as he rapidly fires off a trio of shots. Gritting his teeth, the Keyblade wielder casts another dark ball of fire. The soldier ducks just in time, the majority of the damage going to the console he's using as cover.

But all that was merely a distraction. With his opponent hunkered down, Riku easily finishes covering the distance. He leaps clear over the console, landing a few feet behind the soldier. As the man tries to recover, all it takes is a clean swipe to put him down.

"Sorry about all this," Telary says in a loud, calm voice. He walks closer to the frightened technicians, hoping he can find a way to strike the right balance between meaning business and not wanting to hurt anyone. "Um, so we have something we'd like to show. Uh, broadcast, y'know? Does anyone know where I can plug my drive in?"

"I've got a few suggestions."

They hadn't even heard the door open, but Jihl Nabaat stands just inside the broadcast room. She looks pissed, the baton in her hand practically quivering in anticipation.

Riku doesn't waste time with words, immediately bounding forward with his blade reared back to strike. The colonel takes blocks his blow, eyes flashing as the battle is joined.

Trusting his companion to deal with the combat, Telary returns his attention to the frightened technicians. That's just as well, considering one of them has managed to procure a weapon. "Okay," the wizard begins, hoping to appeal to some kind of logic or decency. But whatever he might have had to say is interrupted by the sound of shots being fired.

A quick shield spell blocks the first pair of bullets, robbing them of momentum and dropping them harmlessly to the floor. The wizard maintains his spell as more shots are fired, absorbing all their kinetic energy and converting it to magic. After a long few seconds, the technician's pistol clicks empty. Still holding in the appropriated energy, Tel turns towards Riku's fight. With a thought, he unleashes everything he's gained against Nabaat.

She never sees it coming. Riku is just pushing back a strike from her when the energy, mostly invisible with a few flashes of white light around it, hits her in the back. The colonel practically flips end-over-end, falling hard to the floor. With a grunt, Riku kicks her down again. She slumps to the ground, unconscious once again.

"Came through again," Riku notes as he steps toward Telary.

"I only hope you don't start feeling insecure about yourself," the wizard jokes. "Because I've had to sucker punch your opponent for you twice now."

"You can make it up to me by finishing this crap up." The silver-haired young man looks up at the dominating monitor. He's hard pressed to make out individuals in the midst of the riot scene, but it's a safe enough bet Sora is in the middle of it all.

"I've decided not to take that whole thing with the gun personally," Telary announces to the technical crew. "After all, you're just trying to do the right thing here. Which is actually what my friend and I are here about." He holds up 9S's flash drive, giving the people an imploring look. "So again I'll ask, where might be a good place to plug my friend in here?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Finally, Sora can no longer simply wait this thing out on the sidelines. No one can, as there is considerably less sideline to speak of at all. Somehow the chaos has only grown larger, uncontainable.

Kingdom Key blocks the fierce strike of a baton, but from there it's wielder can't help but feel concerned. What is the appropriate action here. He is being attacked after all, but he doesn't wish to dirty his own self with a fight like this.

Donald Duck takes the choice out of his hands with a prompt whack of his staff against the PSICOM man's shin. When he staggers, the mallard magician follows up with another attack that sends him to the ground.

"You were taking _forever_!" Donald complains.

"This is kind of a moral gray area here, man!" Sora yells down at the duck. He just shrugs, pointing to where Fang is defending herself without apparent remorse.

Rinoa and Leon run up to him, both looking winded. A bruise is starting to color Leon's cheek. "I need to get through this mob!" Rinoa says, shooting a determined look at the Keybearer. "If I can find the officer in charge, Laguna, then I may be able to get his help to calm it all down."

"I'm not sure about this!" Leon declares with a shake of his head. "This may have gotten too out of hand already."

Rinoa shakes her head, determination undeterred. "No! I know these people, Squall. They just need cooler heads to prevail."

"Them heads better be _ice cold_ at this rate!" Goofy comments, pointing a trembling finger upward.

Everyone turns to look, and sure enough they begin to feel chills of their own. The square has managed to calm itself down considerably, though not without a cost. Standing atop the PSICOM temporary command post is Snow. Beside him, held down by Gadot and another burly young male, is Laguna. Whose gun is resting in Snow's hand, the other holding the officer's voice-amplifier.

"This is over!" the rebel leader declares, earning a loud and proud shout from his most ardent believers. "For the last three years of my life, my only goal has been to give real freedom back to the people of Bright Oasis. I thought I could change your minds, make you see the light with only words. But now I see that's not going to happen."

"What's his plan here?" Leon asks Rinoa, taking advantage of the dramatic pause.

She can only shake her head. "I… I'm not sure, honestly. This isn't like him at all…"

"You aren't in command of this city," Snow continues, only sounding more resolute as the moments pass. "The people are. And it's time there was an undeniable reminder of that fact." For a moment it seems as if he's suddenly decided to lower the gun. Then a shock goes up from the crowd as they realize he's merely aiming.

Right at Laguna.

Reaction is mixed. Some cheer at the sight, but it seems as if a lot more people are rather horrified by what is about to take place. Sora counts himself among the latter, and a quick glance shows that's clearly the sentiment in his immediate area. Rinoa looks like she's about to scream, Leon's teeth are gritted. Fang is muttering something to herself. Curses, if the look on her face is anything to judge by. Sora hears the Keyblade's handle squeaking as he tightens his grip on the weapon. There must be something he can do with all the power he holds in his hand. But what?

For a moment Snow wavers, his conscience having its say. But the moment passes, and with frightening resolve he reaffirms his aim. "This is for Bright…!"

The sound of a blaring alarm interrupts the rebel's statement. It's coming from all around, and while Sora is confused, it appears that the citizens of Bright Oasis recognize the tone. Almost on instinct, they reorient their gazes to one of the many video screens hung around the area. None of them are ready for what they're about to see.

 _From a high angle, the camera looks down at the President's office. It's an angle of the room most citizens haven't seen before, used to the straight ahead view that Deiling uses on those rare occasions he sees fit to address the city._

 _But the president isn't sitting on this video, attempting to look reassuring and fatherly. He stands behind his desk, shaking fists resting atop it. He looks furious, his expression twisted and eyes glaring daggers._

 _By contrast, General Fury Caraway stands tall, unflinching despite his superior's rage. He's a large man, something about his general posture and demeanor suggesting a strong, steady man. He certainly looks to be holding his ground here._

" _You've gone insane, Caraway!" the president declares, slamming his hand against the desk. "You're deluded, do you know that? Just because your brat…"_

" _I'll thank you not to speak that way about my daughter," Caraway rumbles, his voice deep and masculine. It just adds to the overall sense that this is not a man to be messed around with. "You may not like what I have to say, Mr. President, but this is the reality. The only person being unreasonable about it is you."_

" _You… You have no real proof!" Deiling protest, his whole body shaking. He straightens his posture, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a petulant child._

" _It can be easily obtained," the general says, shrugging easily. "Think of what this could mean, Mr. President. This is a great thing. Finally, we have something to offer the people of Bright Oasis other than fear. Something better."_

" _It's too risky," Deiling tries to argue, his words feeble and without conviction. "They don't know what they want,_ none _of them do. They have no idea the sacrifices…"_

 _Caraway needs only to clear his throat, and immediately the president's argument shuts off. "Ten years of mandatory conscription, an enforced curfew, curtailing dissident speech. You're wrong, Mr. President. The people of Bright Oasis know plenty of sacrifice." He leans forward only slightly, Deiling looking to grow warier. "I'm beginning to believe that it is_ you _who refuses to give up the life which you have become accustomed to."_

" _You shut up!" Deiling yells, pointing an accusatory finger at his officer. "Just stop talking. I am the president of Bright Oasis, and I am the one who controls what the people can and cannot know! Radiant Garden is_ gone _, do you hear me!"_

" _I hear you." Caraway is eerily calm now, folding his hands behind his back like and glaring down at the president. "I hear a deluded, self-important tinpot dictator who refuses to give up his power. I hear a sad, scared little man who fears that his people won't like him anymore once they know he isn't the big strong protector he made them think he was. I see a man who knows that he is about to lose everything. No, not even a man. You're a_ child _, Deiling. Just an overgrown toddler who refuses to share his toys. And a child is not fit to lead a nation."_

 _Vinzer Deiling seethes, his entire body shaking with uncontainable rage. He hardly even looks human anymore, just a barely controlled force of sheer anger. He leans over his desk once again, exuding an odd sort of calm all of the sudden._

" _I thank you for your opinion, Fury," he says, somehow controlling all of his anger and disgust to sound halfway civil. Composed, even. "You've always been the one to tell me like it truly is. You've never been afraid to be the dissenting opinion."_

" _I consider it my duty, sir," the general says, his tone even and without inflection. Still, something about his posture suggests raised hackles. "I only say this because I think it is the right thing."_

" _The right thing." The president seems almost amused at that, an odd half-smile touching his lips. His right hand drifts below the desk, out of sight._

 _Caraway notices, taking a cautious step backwards. By the time the pistol has cleared the desk, aimed straight for him, the general is moving to the side. Most likely figuring that if he can dodge the initial shot, he can find a way around to removing the weapon from play._

 _But he doesn't get the chance. Deiling's first shot misses anything vital, but a bullet in the arm is enough to slow any man's stride. The second shot takes Fury in the chest, bringing the man down to the floor._

 _The general tries calling out, most likely to get help. But no words come out of his mouth, just a labored gasping._

" _I'm sorry, Fury," Vinzer Deiling, president and murder, declares. Somehow, he sounds genuinely sad. He slowly strides around his desk, gun still trained on the general. "You were a good friend to me, once. You saw what had to be done, and you didn't hesitate to do it. But I see now that age has softened you, made you weak. I won't tolerate weakness, Caraway. I can't afford to."_

The video cuts out, leaving only a screen of snowy white static. The entire city is silent, unsure of how to react to what they've just witnessed. In some ways, it feels like _they_ are the ones who have been shot. Doubly so for anyone currently garbed in PSICOM armor.

Sora takes a deep breath, processing what he's just seen. He shakes his head, damning the fact that he's become scarily used to this kind of evil. Donald Duck can do nothing but shake his head in dismay, and Goofy looks like someone just destroyed his favorite toy.

The first thing Leon notices is the feeling of a hand gripping his, so tight it actually begins to hurt a little. He looks to the pain's source. Rinoa is stone-faced, while tears run from her eyes and make tracks in her lovely face. Otherwise, she might as well be a statue.

The spell isn't broken until someone takes action. Laguna takes advantage of Snow's surprise, knocking the young man down and snagging his gun back. Suddenly the crowd tenses again, ready for a new round of conflict to start.

But Laguna makes no more moves against his enemy. Instead, he calmly reaches down and takes the voice amplifier in his hands. All is silent, everyone seeming to all hold their breaths at once.

"I know that what we've all seen is difficult to process," the colonel begins, his voice steady and strong. "Hell, I wish I could just blink my eyes hard enough and wake up from this nightmare. But that isn't an option here. Now, obviously what we've just seen will require extensive investigation to confirm it as reality."

The anti-PSICOM faction is _not_ happy with that statement, their voice rising in protest and complaint. Laguna stares them down, and within thirty seconds they've returned to silence.

"But that can't happen without President Deiling," Laguna continues. "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be if what we just saw on these screens was in fact real. But you have to let us handle this properly. Please, try and understand."

"Why should we believe _you_?" Gadot declares, stepping closer to the military man with a threatening glare. "How do we know you aren't just Deiling's puppet, helping him escape?" Some of the crowd seems to echo this sentiment, a murmur starting up amongst the masses.

"If you can't believe him," a voice calls out, echoing through the square, "then trust in me."

The crowd parts from the back, Rinoa, Leon, and Sora walking through the crowd. The rebellion's leader holds her head up high, projecting all the strength and confidence that she can. Whatever tears she had cried before have dried.

"That man you just saw killed was my father," she explains, stopping in front of the police vehicle. She looks up at Laguna, an instant understanding passing between the pair. "You can be damn sure I'm not going to let his killer get away."

"Let her go," Snow says, sitting up and rubbing his tender back. He looks strangely sad, almost regretful. "C'mon, as a sign of good faith or whatever, okay?"

Laguna nods. "Yes, I suppose it might be the only way to ensure your trust." He grabs a walkie-talkie off his belt, speaking into it in clear, crisp tones. "Celes, did you see what just… Okay, I see. You're on it? Okay, just make sure he's secure, and we'll be there in a minute." He pauses, listening to his lieutenant's reply. "Yes, I'm going to have some civilians with my. I can explain it once I'm up there, okay? For now just… Celes? Celes? Lieutenant Chere!"

"What's going on?" Sora calls up, frowning.

"Nothing good," the colonel replies. He hops nimbly down off the vehicle's roof. "But it sounds like we'd better get up there. Quickly!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Did everyone else hear that?" Telary asks the room at large. Well, really just Riku actually. He's the only other person there not currently unconscious or recovering from the sight of their elected leader committing a murder.

"Sounded not good," Riku replies, already heading for the door. "My guess would be some kind of explosion. Upper floors."

"And we just finished coming all the way down here," Telary mutters. Riku is already out the door, but the wizard makes sure to remove 9S from the computer before following after. He almost trips over the still prone form of Jihl Nabaat, but keeps on going.

The wizard finds Riku back at the elevator, watching the upper part of the door frame with unusual interest. He's almost afraid to ask, but figure that he might as well have at least some small idea about the insanity to come.

"What are you doing?"

"Springing a trap," Riku replies smugly. After a second he realizes that statement could use further explanation. "If the pres just saw what we did, he's going to make his escape. I checked out a map while you were fussing with the computer…"

"I would hardly call it _fussing_!" Telary protests. Hadn't he just blown this entire administration wide open. Where is the respect?

"Sorry." That actually touches the wizard a little. So few people bother apologizing after an accidental affront like that. "Anyway, I took a look at the map of this place. If he wants hangar access, the most likely escape route, then he's going to need to go to the third level. That's two floors down from here. If I wait until he's coming down…"

"Sure, okay," Telary says, sounding perfectly complimentary. "Except for the fact that he's probably in enough of a rush to _use the stairs_!"

Riku chuckles at the statement, shaking his head like he's just heard some amusing tidbit. And here Telary is, right back at insulted. "If there's one thing I know, Tel, it's bad guys. More to the point…" The Keyblade wielder jabs his finger into the _down_ button, moments after the floor indicator begins to count down. "I know that bad guys are, on the whole, pretty stupid."

"I know it's petty, and I shouldn't," Telary says, joining Riku in taking a step back from the elevator door and preparing for a fight. "But sometimes I just really hate it when you're right."

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors slide open smoothly, revealing a seven foot tall, armored colossus. White, gold, and sky blue metal gleam even in he car's harsh fluorescent lights. Though the man's face is concealed by a heavy white helm, something in his body language conveys an immediate and deep hatred. Perhaps the six foot long golden spear at the ready has something to do with that.

The armored man, presumably Vinzer Deiling, jabs his gauntlet-clad finger at the inside control panel. Not on Riku's watch. Without the barest regard for his own safety, the silver-haired young man dives in with his blade drawn back. He plows into the escaping president, driving back hard enough to beat a dent into the back of the car. Seconds later, the doors slide to a close.

Telary looks up at the slowly falling floor display, heaves a great sigh, and rushes off in the direction of the nearest stairwell.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Laguna leads Rinoa, Leon, and Sora into the lobby of PSICOM headquarters. As soon as the doors close, all the sounds of the people gathered outside are silenced. A tall, bulky soldier in red armor greets the group, saluting Laguna crisply.

"We have the lobby secured, Colonel," the man reports. He briefly eyes the non-military personal, but makes no comment. "He probably won't try to come out from here, but just in case…"

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious, I understand," Laguna says, friendly despite the tense situation. "Keep at it, Sergeant Steiner. Any word from Celes?"

The soldier, Steiner, shakes his head. "No, sir. If I may be so bold, I imagine he'll be trying to get to hangar access."

"That's what I had figured too." With a last nod to the sergeant, Laguna leads the group across the lobby. They duck into a hallway, finding the stairwell door and going through.

The sounds of footsteps are already echoing through the space, no doubt soldiers on the hunt for the fleeing president. Then the muffled _thumpf_ of a nearby explosion separated by several walls overtakes all other sounds for a few seconds. The building shakes just slightly, enough that when combined with the sudden noise it sends several teams of trained but startled men tumbling off their feet.

A yelp goes up that instantly has Sora's ears pricking. He'd know that sound anywhere. "Telary?"

"Sora!" The call comes down through the stairwell, relieved. "Hey, the guy's going to the third floor to get to the hangar!"

"Yeah," Sora calls up, the final member in the group now making their way upward. "We know that, we're headed there now! Wait a sec, where's…?"

"Riku ran after him," the wizard repeats before his friend can finish the thought. "Jumped right into the elevator like a crazy person."

"Sounds about right." They reach the third floor just a few seconds later, finding Telary standing just inside the door still wearing his PSICOM armor. There's no time for any more greeting than a slight nod, and they're back in pursuit.

It isn't terribly difficult to track Deiling from there. The sounds of heavy combat fill the corridor, accompanied by occasional tremors that seem likely to bring the whole building crashing down. It seems clear that Riku, as usual, isn't willing to give up without a fight.

The group keeps running, Laguna leading the way. His familiarity with the building proves useful, navigating the surprisingly labyrinthine corridors of the complex with confidence. Until they find themselves with a handy shortcut, provided by Riku's body crashing through a wall.

The Keyblade wielder goes down with a loud grunt of pain. At this simple confirmation of his liveliness, Sora directs his gaze elsewhere. Through the new hole in the wall is a small conference room. There's a hole in its far wall as well, then another corridor, then a room, and finally the target stands before them. After the briefest of glances, Deiling takes off. The heavy sound of his hulking armor's footsteps grow quieter.

Rinoa doesn't hesitate to follow, leaping through the hole in the wall like a lion after a gazelle. Leon follows quickly behind her, with Laguna now holding up the group's rear. Sora and Telary, after a silent discussion of only a moment, stay to help Riku get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sora asks. Riku gives him a look. "Well, y'know. Considering the circumstances, I mean."

"Fine," Riku replies, short of breath. "I think the head honcho kept PSICOM's best toys for himself. Surprising, right? Enhanced strength, grenades. He had some kind of spear, but I took that off of him. And lots of guns, of course."

"It's not often we get shot at," Telary notes, oddly thoughtful. "By actual guns I mean. Magic, dark globs of shadowy badness, sure. But not bullets. This adventure's kind of a change of pace, in that regard."

"Variety is the spice of death," Riku mutters. "Anyway, let's go. I owe that prick some revenge, I think."

"I assume the guy in armor with your group means we've got the military on our side now?" Telary asks as the three young mean make their way through the holey walls.

"That video was pretty convincing," Sora remarks. "Honestly, I thought it maybe seemed… _too_

convenient?"

"We had the same idea," Riku confirms. "That's not for us to sort out, though. As soon as this Deiling goes down, I'm getting out of this place even if I have to walk back to the garden."

"I'll be right there with you," Telary agrees.

Without Laguna's knowledge and guidance, it takes the trio a few minutes to find their friends and quarry once again. They find a battle already in progress. Leon, Laguna, and Rinoa stand around the armored president in a wide triangle, using the advantage of numbers to keep the man unable to properly control the fight's angles. Any time he devotes effort to dealing with one person, the other two hammer his weak spots. The armor is clearly durable, but eventually that damage will add up its toll.

Deiling isn't willing to simply remain cornered while that happens. A slot opens in the wrist of his armor, depositing a small black orb onto the carpeted floor. All combatants notice, instinctively backing away in fear.

Telary has a different instinct. He reaches out with his thought, moving his hands forward as he prepare his magical power. "Magnera!" As he pulls back, the grenade goes flying through the air. It sails over his head by a few feet, landing in the hall beyond. It rolls to a stop, then detonates in a burst of bright white. The boys cower a bit on pure instinct, but no shrapnel flies after them. A flash-bang then, meant to distract instead of kill outright.

But Deiling doesn't get his distraction. If anything, the sudden failure of his last ditch tactic throws him off his balance. Leon's gunblade swings into the back of his knee with a loud _clang_ on impact. The president staggers, his balance further impeded by three gun shots from Laguna. Even with all that punishment, however, the advanced armor doesn't buckle. All Deiling will need is a moment to regain his balance and the process will start all over.

Rinoa isn't having that. Without fear or any apparent thought, she leaps onto the president's back. He cries out in shock, stumbling even further. Her hands move up to wrap around his helmeted head. Deiling tries to raise his own arms and pry the girl off, but a quick hit in the chest from Leon foils the attempt. A moment later, Rinoa twists hard. Normally it might be enough to snap a man's neck outright, but applied here it only serves to break the seals of the armor's helmet. With a last tug, she pulls it off.

"Bitch!" Deiling snarls, once again reaching for the woman. Leon moves to help once again, but it's unnecessary. Rinoa, sliding down the armors back, brings the heavy helmet in her hands down on the president's head. After a short, sharp cry, the man falls in a metallic heap to the floor.

Rinoa regains her feet, giving the fallen man a disgusted look before tossing the helmet away. "That was for my father, monster."

A moment of tense, final silence follows. Leon stares unblinking at the woman he loves, expression enigmatic. After a moment, she gives him an equally ambiguous look. Their eye contact holds for a long, silent time.

"Uh, also," Laguna chimes in, snapping the pair of old lovers back to reality even though he's addressing the unconscious president, "you;re under arrest for the murder of General Fury Caraway. Of course, I'll probably have to tell you that _again_ after you're conscious, but… Ah well, procedure is procedure!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

There's a lot to work out, in the aftermath. The sitting-for-ten-years president has been deposed, and it's likely a murder charge isn't too far away. The citizenry will most certainly be demanding a new government as soon as possible, and PSICOM cannot stay the agency it has been.

That's not necessarily Leon's group's problem, though. So they're leaving. Riku, Donald, and Telary nearly send up a cheer when that news comes through. It takes some time to get their cars in order, but they manage to settle everything just a few hours before dawn.

"You're sure that you don't want to stay the full night?" Rinoa asks. She's with Fang to see them off, with the added bonus of getting a break from everything else that's going on. It will probably be the last one she has for a while.

"No," Riku declares, point blank.

"Not particularly," Telary adds.

"I'd rather be roasted over a fire!" Donald declares.

Sora tries admonishing the trio for their bluntness and attitudes, but Rinoa stops him. "Hey, I asked. I was prepared for answers like those."

"I hope you're prepared for a lot worse," Leon says, not quite as playful as his former lover. "I know from experience that setting up a new government isn't easy. Having to adapt the existing one is in all likelihood even harder."

"We'll do our best," Rinoa replies, tightly. "For now I think we'll let Laguna stay on to represent PSICOM, and no doubt I'll be wrangled into position to appease the citizens."

"Maybe you could just ask Snow to do it instead," Fang comments, scowling. "If he has any problems, he can just start a few riots and wave a gun around."

Rinoa gives her a look. "His actions will be dealt with. But for now, we'll have to keep him on in some capacity. We don't need another underground movement undercutting progress."

"Such as it would be," Riku can't help but whisper to Telary. The wizard laughs, feeling like a naughty kid in the back of a classroom. He feels even more shame when Sora, of all people, shoots him a _cut it out_ look.

"Well," Leon says, with a sigh that sounds final, "whatever happens next, you've got what you wanted. The man who killed your father is going to face justice."

"I'm really happy for you," Sora says, completely sincere. "Plus the whole 'overthrowing the dictatorship' thing. Seeing that never gets old."

"Speak for yourself," Telary mutters, one arm draped over his eyes. "Didn't even _want_ a stupid bachelor party…"

"We couldn't have done it without all of you," the rebel leader replies, giving them all her biggest smile. "Thank you for everything. Me and the entire city of Bright Oasis are in your debt."

"I know."

Even the tired and uninterested members of the departing party sit up and take notice at Leon's tone. He stands over Rinoa with both arms crossed, looking far more intimidating than someone just promised a lifelong debt should.

There's a moment where Fang considers going for her spear, but she ultimately defers the urge. She knows what is about to happen, and it would hardly be honest of her to act like it isn't inevitable and deserved.

Rinoa, for her part, has gone stoic as ever. She looks up at Leon, externally unphased. "Squall, I can…"

"Do _not_ call me that," he snarls, cutting her off. "You lost that right, Rinoa. The second you decided it was acceptable to put me and my friends and my entire _city_ in danger!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Sora asks, stepping closer to the pair. Or at least he tries to, not getting far before Cid stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid…" the old mechanic begins, grimacing.

"She led them to us, Sora," Leon explains icily. "With the tracker we used to find the meeting site in the first place. She had her tech kid open the signal back up. This time without masking it from PSICOM."

"You did _what_?" Donald Duck screams, just one in a chorus of outrage. Even Goofy looks pissed. By his standards, anyway.

"Did, did you really?" Sora asks, fighting hard to keep his voice from shaking. "Tell me you didn't!"

"I did," Rinoa admits, freely and without apparent emotion. She stares the entire angry group down, unflinching. "It was wrong, and I know that. I _knew_ that. It wasn't the best option, it wasn't the only option, it was just the quickest. The fastest way to remove that monster Deiling from power. To knock the man who murdered my father off of his damn ivory tower."

"I'll show _you_ knocking in a second here, lady," Riku declares, standing up with Keyblade in hand. Now Fang decides to get involved, or at least prepared for it. A hand goes to her spear, eyes narrowed and watching Riku like a hawk.

"Riku, don't!" Sora admonishes his friend, stern glare included. It takes a few seconds, but eventually the silver-haired young man stands down.

Leon takes over again, still cold. "Don't give me that noble talk, Rinoa. It's all shit. You wanted revenge, and you wanted it now, and screw anyone who got in your way. I wasn't lying when I told you I would come back. You could have waited, but…"

"So _you_ get to choose _your_ city over me," Rinoa shoots back, "but I try to…"

"Don't you _dare_ compare us!" Leon stands over her again, an accusatory finger jabbed right in her face. "I didn't want to believe it, not at first. But I couldn't let it go, so I had Cid dig up what he could. And he found enough evidence to convince me. That you used me, and all of us. I care about my city too. I have and will make any sacrifice. But at my own cost, Rinoa. And without lies and dishonesty."

"If that's your position," Rinoa says, after a long minute of silence, "then I suppose I'll have to respect it. And maybe you're right, _Leon_. And where sacrifices are concerned… Well, I guess I'll just have to account for your respect being another one."

Leon has had enough. He turns and walks quickly back to his jeep, not looking back. "If you can live with it, Rin, then more power to you." Once he's in the seat, he finally deigns to look down on her. His face is a mask. "Radiant Garden's Restoration Ball is coming up in a few weeks. If you manage to get things organized by then, we'll have an invitation sent. It's as good a way to start a relationship between the cities as anything."

"I'll tell Laguna," Rinoa replies with the utmost politeness, entirely devoid of inflection. "Goodbye, Leon."

"Goodbye."

There's nothing else to be send. Even Sora remains silent, only offering a nod to Rinoa and Fang as acknowledgment. Goofy waves too, a little sad at the general situation but intuitive enough not to speak on it. With the sound of rumbling engines and tires on asphalt, the party from Radiant Garden leave the changed Bright Oasis through very different means than they came in. Right out the front gate.

Sora lets it all lie for the first few minutes of the ride, leaving the journey in silence. He even contemplates sleeping for a moment, like Riku sitting behind him. In the end though, he just can't let it go.

"Leon," he begins, carefully. "Are you…?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, Sora," the Restoration Committee leader says, eyes fixated on the road ahead.

Sora sits back, nodding understandingly. He decides to focus on the landscape instead, just in case any Heartless are on the prowl. But all he can see is empty, barren land.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"At least _someone_ had a fun weekend," Telary declares. He leans back against the wall, obviously fighting to keep his eye open. "Probably enough fun for the both of us."

Sora nods, finishing up his signature on the form in front of him. He hands it to the man across the counter, smiling in his usual way. Riku stands beside him, practically glowing with amusement.

"This is going to be great ammo for _years_ to come!" he declares, smiling openly at his friends. "Seriously, the next time she gets bossy with me, Kairi had better be prepared to…"

"Shut up, Riku."

Everyone turns at the sound of Kairi's voice. She stands with the rest of the bachelorette party, all of them looking worse-for-wear in their rumpled party dresses. No one's makeup seems to have survived the night intact either. That combined with the obvious hangovers provide quite the sight.

The silver-haired Keyblade wielder is no deterred. "I guess you _did_ have fun." He turns playfully to Sora. "Man, you should've just gone with the bridal party!"

"Is that Riku?" Azlyn asks, basically moaning the words. She's the hardest hit of the bunch, leaning against LeBlanc for support. Yuffie's on the wealthy woman's other side. "Or does this hangover just make _every_ voice sound as terrible as his in my head?"

"Heroes of Radiant Garden, all!" Quistis declares boisterously, coming out of the back hall with a big smile on her face. "This ought to signal a marked increase in civic pride."

"Screw you, Q!" Yuffie says halfheartedly. She tries to raise her middle finger, instead putting up all three between the thumb and pinky. Riku smiles at the sight. "Ooh that rhymed." The ninja flinches. "Oh, ow, rhyming hurts my head."

"We can take things from here, Quistis," Sora says, friendly and diplomatic as ever. He opens his arms, and Kairi lurches across the floor to fall into them. He pulls her close, ignoring the clear smell of alcohol that can still be found.

Azlyn does the same to Telary, who likewise holds her. He's clearly holding back a lecture, however. With nothing else available, Yuffie slumps over the Riku. He handles the action with considerably more awkwardness, his arms staying loose. LeBlanc regards it all with supreme amusement.

"You seem to be doing fine," Telary points out, eyeing the older woman suspiciously.

She shrugs. "Yes, well, I'm rather more used to nights like last. And I've always had a fairly high tolerance anyway."

"So you've been coherent this whole time?" Riku asks, frowning. "Then why are you making _us_ pay the freaking bail?"

Another shrug from LeBlanc. "Isn't this more romantic?"

Looking around, Riku has to admit that the couples in the room certainly look rather cuddly. Cautiously, he even takes a glance down at Yuffie. There's definite snuggling going on from the ninja, which he's suddenly intensely aware of. After a moment of deliberation, he accepts that, on the whole, it's not that bad.

"I'll start taking photos for the grandchildren," Quistis comments ruefully. "I wonder if we should include the mugshots in the album!"

Sora snorts, looking down at his girlfriend. "Mugshots? Oh man, I have got to see this!"

"Not on your life," Kairi grumbles into his chest.

Telary looks to Azlyn as well. "I assume you're content with this outcome for your bachelorette party?"

She smiles up at him blearily. "Believe me Tel, I am. How's yours?"

The wizard grimaces. "I'll tell you later, hon. For now…"

"Breakfast!" Yuffie declares, pushing off Riku so hard the boy almost falls over backwards. "Eggs, hash browns…. Bacon! Lots of bacon."

"Mmm, pancakes," Kairi chimes in.

"Prefer waffles," Azlyn mumbles.

After just a little more snark from Quistis, the group shambles out of the Defense Force precinct house. The sight of the sun sends most of the girl's heads into the shelter of their escorts' chests, but they continue on nonetheless. A car is waiting outside, courtesy of LeBlanc. She declines to join them.

They find an appropriate restaurant not far away, just a small classical diner with an extensive breakfast menu. The waitress clearly recognizes the crew from their world-saving efforts, but has the grace not to mention anything as she takes orders. Once she's gone back to put everything in, some semblance of conversation returns.

"So, seriously," Kairi starts, leaning a little heavily on her elbow against the table top. "Did you three have fun like, connecting with nature or whatever?"

"I guess," Riku admits. "It was more interesting than I thought it would be, actually."

"Very interesting," Sora adds.

"Not what I had in mind at all," Telary chimes in, frowning.

Luckily, the girls are all too hungover to care about the strange responses. "Good for you," Kairi says, nodding once.

"What is with this place?" Azlyn grumbles, looking around with annoyance. "It's been like an hour since we…"

"Less than a minute, Az," Telary corrects his fiancée. She mumbles something incoherent but nasty, crossing her arms like an impertinent toddler.

Kairi's sleeping, slumped against Sora's shoulder. He doesn't mind one bit, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling the redhead closer. Making sure no one is looking, he places a quick kiss atop her head. Telary rubs Azlyn's shoulder, gradually bringing down her ire like only he can.

Riku, on the other hand, sits completely still. Yuffie has her hand around his wrist. He's not sure why, but considering how out of it she looks he assumes it isn't anything conscious on her part. And thus the paralyzing, some part of him wanting to preserve the small moment as long as he can.

They eat quickly, everyone quite ready to actually get some much needed sleep.. Telary offers to pay, jokingly referring to it as a wedding expense. Everyone but Azlyn leaves, the pair simply sitting alone for a moment.

"We're going to be married in a week," the wizard states after a silent moment. With all that's happened this weekend, he hasn't thought about that for longer than he usually goes without. The feeling fills his chest, full to bursting until he sees Azlyn's eyes looking back at him. Then it somehow fills more.

"You're damn right we are," the knight replies, grinning satisfactorily. Taking her fiance's hand, she leads him out of his chair and to the diner's door. Out the window they can see the other four, Kairi and Sora huddled close while Riku tries to simultaneously hold Yuffie up and keep a respectful distance from her.

"I forgot to ask," Telary says, just as he's reaching for the door handle. Azlyn looks at him with polite interest. "You and Kairi are okay now, right?"

Azlyn shoots a grin at him, though he's a bit worried that it's one of the mischievous variations. "Trust me, Tel. Me and Kairi were closer than ever this weekend."

The wizard smiles, happy to hear it. Until he opens the door, steps outside, and immediately hears Sora shouting, "She did _what_?"

 **Okay, alright, it's done now. Uh, this section of the story has been the bane of my writing life for months now, and I have finally put it to bed. It's far from my greatest, but it is at least different, I think. maybe that was what lead to the frustration all along, how different everything was. I confess, there were many times I had no idea how to effectively use and meld the ensemble, how to fit a lot of events that were big in scope into so few chapters. This was poor planning and overconfidence on my part, and I apologize.**

 **Anyway, that shouldn't be a problem. after all, it's Azlyn and Telary's wedding, which I have been thinking of almost since the moment I got them together. There's still a big cast here too, but at it's heart it is an old school Sora, Azlyn, and Telary tale. That team dynamic is one I certainly have down by now.**

 **Shoutouts to Bezerker21, whose reviews are always appreciated by me no matter what the content is. And to goddragonking, a very encouraging fellow. Until next time, then!**


	25. A Weekend to Remember

It's late, almost midnight, when Mickey Mouse finally puts his pen back down on the table in front of him. His task finally finished, the king of Disney Castle sighs deeply, gloved hands rubbing his tired eyes. He pushes the document he'd been working on aside without another glance. It's not really all that important, in the grand scheme of things. This week alone he's signed things of far more importance.

The thought sobers him, his mouth settling into a frown. He's made the right decision, he knows that. At least he _thinks_ he does. One thought leads to another, and soon he's pulling open the desk drawer at his right hand. Its contents are innocuous enough, fresh pens and a few paperclips. Backup staples that Telary had absolutely insisted upon. Mickey begins clearing all that out, piling it carefully on the desktop.

Once the drawer is empty, he runs his hands along the bottom searchingly. He finds what he's looking for in the back. Applying a bit of pressure to a small groove, he flips open the drawer's false bottom. He takes out the object hidden there, not looking at it until the last possible moment.

It seems innocuous enough, to an unknowing eye. A photograph in sepia tones, two people standing side-by-side. The king regards it for a long moment, allowing himself just the faintest smile. The photographed version of himself smiles back, his considerably wider, more open. Freer, somehow. Back before all the burdens placed upon it.

The second figure in the picture smiles as well, head tilted slightly away from Mickey. His arm rests around the mouse's shoulder, friendly and close. Best friends. Brothers. Days long gone by, that can never be recaptured. No matter how much the king might wish it.

Sighing, Mickey folds the photo into quarters before slipping it into his pocket. Perhaps that isn't true. Maybe there is a way, some small chance, to restore something long thought lost. It won't be easy, but it could just prove possible. He hopes it is.

And that's just one, if the biggest, of Mickey's concerns this weekend. After all, he's got a wedding to put for two of the most meaningful people in his life. Besides Minnie, perhaps the ones who have changed him the most. His children, really. He hasn't been terribly involved in the lead-up process, a bit busy working on his backlog from being away so long. But in two days, he promises to dedicate himself to nothing but the ceremony. Azlyn and Telary deserve that much.

They deserve a lot more, in fact. And unbeknownst to anyone but him and the queen, they're going to get just that. It's all part of the plan, a way to leave behind a legacy for his world that he can be proud of.

Cautious but full of hope, Mickey leaves the Disney Castle library with a smile on his face.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Uh, Kairi? Kairi? Hello, Gummi ship to Kairi! Hey, _listen_!"

The Princess of Heart still doesn't look up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She's too focused on other things at the moment. Wedding things. Seating arrangements, flower arrangements, dinner orders and more dance in her head. And apparently block her ears.

Sora really doesn't know what he should do. He's tried to be gentle, even getting just slightly rough, vocally. But it doesn't seem to work. Escalation seems inevitable now, but what kind of hero is willing to get physical just to get a girl's attention?

Riku, apparently. With an exasperated sigh, he reaches out and flips the large white binder shut. It falls closed with an abnormally loud _thunk_.

Kairi looks up at the silver-haired young man, eyes glaring daggers. "Hey, what's the big deal? Do I come in on _you_ reading and…"

"The big deal, miss wedding planner," Riku interrupts, utterly deadpan, "is that we're _here_. Y'know, the place where you actually get to take your ideas _out_ of that binder and _in_ to the real world?"

"Oh," the redhead replies, looking rather sheepish. After a moment, she just shrugs. "Okay, sorry. Just got caught up in it for a second there."

"More like the whole trip," Riku mutters, turning and making his way to the cargo bay below.

Sora stays by Kairi's side. "Don't let him tease you, Kairi. It's really great how organized you are, and how much you care about planning, and doing things for people you…"

She holds up a hand, stopping him as she stands. "Thanks, Sora. But he isn't wrong, I did kind of get carried away." She starts going toward the down ladder, still talking. "But this is just, like, the coolest thing I've ever done. I just want to make sure everything goes according to plan."

" _This_ is the coolest thing?" Sora repeats, giving her an amused smile. "Not all the badass Keyblade wielding, or winning otherworldly battle tournaments?"

"Nope!"

Riku waits patiently for them below, only triggering the cargo ramp to open once both of them are down the ladder. Once the ramp has rested on the Gummi hangar floor, the trio depart.

Once again, Sora is impressed by Disney Castle's Gummi hangar. This section is fairly new, built to accommodate a few more ships in case of visitors. The next dock to their right is empty, but beyond that sits another ship almost identical in style to the one the Destiny Islands trio has been using to go back and forth to the castle. There's only one real difference, but it's sizable: _JUST MARRIED_ is written on the side in huge golden letters.

"Not Tel's idea, I would imagine," Riku comments.

"Yeah, no," Sora replies, smiling thinly.

Kairi notices. "Hey, is something wrong Sora?"

He turns to face her, looking sheepish and rubbing his neck. "No, nothing wrong. I just… No, it's kinda dumb. You'll think it's dumb."

"Can't let that stop you," Riku chimes in, playful. "C'mon, what is it? You should be exploding with obnoxious enthusiasm right not."

Sora relents, shrugging. "Well, it's just that I was thinking about me and Azlyn and Telary flying around in the Gummi ship together. Now they'll be off in the universe together, and I won't. Man, that ship is gonna be _loud_!" He frowns. "And I won't be there, up in the cockpit trying to hum loud enough to tune them out."

"It's the little things you miss the most," Riku says with as much sympathy as he can muster. It isn't a great amount. "Right, Kairi?"

"Hm?" The Princess of Heart looks up from the once again open wedding binder. "Sorry, guess I tuned most of that conversation out."

Riku shakes his head. "Some people have all the luck."

Azlyn and Telary enter the hangar, walking close and holding hands. Riku's the first to notice, giving the couple a small wave. He's about to greet them verbally when Sora takes not of their presence. The Keybearer reacts with unrestrained glee, rushing the pair and wrapping them both in a huge hug.

"Yeah," Telary says to his fiancée, looking from Sora to her, "you were right about him after all."

"Well, there was just no other way he _could_ react, the big sap," Azlyn replies, shrugging. After another moment, she forcibly shoves the Keybearer back.

"Can you believe this is finally it?" Sora says, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Tomorrow's the big day! So, how are you feeling? Good? Great? Awesome?"

"All three, Sora," Telary answers with a bright smile. He takes a deep breath then, deflating just a little. "Well, okay, I guess I am a little nervous."

"There is no need," Kairi says cheerfully. She holds out her binder and gives it a light tap. "Not as long as we have this. Of course, I should probably get to work right away. A lot to do, not much time. I mean, for the rehearsal dinner _alone…_ "

"Please tell me _you'll_ be the one dealing with her," Azlyn says to Telary, looking at Kairi as one might a golden retriever that's trying to jump on them.

"Az," Telary admonishes her gently. "Kairi, we so much appreciate your help with all of this. And of course, you'll have whatever help you need. Master Donald empowered almost an entire new division of mops today."

Kairi smiles. "That'll be good. They probably won't get as annoyed as people do when I triple check all their work." She hoists her binder beneath her shoulder again, expression set in determination. "Alright, let's get this setup started."

She marches off, leaving the boys in charge of all the luggage. Quite a coup, considering most of it is hers to begin with. Sora offers to double his load without any complaint, but Telary takes some of the burden.

"So how nervous is a little?" Sora asks as they make their way out of the hangar.

"Just usual jitters, I imagine," the wizard replies, shrugging. "I mean, I'm sure all grooms feel like this before they get married. It isn't like I'm special in that regard or anything."

"Yeah," Azlyn chimes in. she kicks at Riku's heel for giggles, but he's too quick. "Except most grooms and brides don't have, like, the worst magnet for attracting trouble attached to their backs or something."

"We do have the Cornerstone, though," Telary interjects, though without much confidence. "And, and like half the guests are either skilled in combat or magic. So, y'know. We've got some insurance in case, I guess."

"You shouldn't have to," Sora says. The anger in his voice startles both his friends. "This is your wedding, right? You shouldn't be worrying about attacks or whatever." He shakes his head. "I just can't help but feel all this kinda stuff is my fault, y'know?"

"That isn't true at all, Sora," Telary assures his young friend. "And what's really going to spoil my weekend is if you keep thinking like that. Nothing that bad guys decide to do is your fault."

"Yeah," Azlyn chimes in, more sympathetic than usual. "Don't sweat it Sora."

The Keybearer sighs. "I know I shouldn't. You're both right. This is going to be the greatest wedding ever, and nobody is messing with it while I'm around!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

They meet in secret, as most shadowy revenge cabals do. Not in some country hideaway or underground bunker, but a conference room on the fiftieth floor of Mouseburg's tallest building. It's not a place anyone would think to look for such a group, which in a way makes the meeting all the more satisfying. And that is what this gathering, this group, is all about after all. Satisfaction.

Revenge.

The cabal's leader, ironically the one amongst them with the least impressive stature, stands at the head of the table. The others are all seated, looking expectantly at the man who brought them all together. He watches them just as intently, privately wondering how circumstances could have led him to an alliance with scum like this.

Nevertheless, he persists.

"I guess the fact that you all made it to this meeting means you accomplished what we need?" the leader asks, regarding his collaborators archly. "With the wedding being tomorrow and all, you sure are pushing your luck."

"I fear you do not appreciate how difficult a feat we had to accomplish," remarks the only female in the room, her voice lightly accented. Occasionally, she pets the crow perched in front of her on the table. "Something like this has never before been tried in this world, to my knowledge."

"She's got a point!" chimes in another member of the conspiracy. He's the group's tallest, his lanky body dressed in a solemn grey suit. "My entire life has been dedicated to doing the impossible, and even _I_ wasn't sure how we were gonna pull this one off. But ha-cha-cha, here we are!" Reaching into his pocket, the tall man places a small glass vial on the table. Hundreds of tiny black beads churn inside, forming an almost liquid clump of matter that is to all appearances alive in its own right.

The leader regards it with interest, taking a few steps closer. "Huh. Interesting _looking_ stuff anyway. You really expect me to believe that this… whatever it is can break through Disney Castle's defenses?"

"By all accounts there should be no problems," the woman assures him, grinning at the vial. "I ran what tests I could, based on sample of the Cornerstone's energy I had on hand. Energy I expect to be reimbursed for, by the way."

"Though magic was involved in Blot's construction," the tall man chimes in, obviously relishing the chance to explain, "the bulk of it consists of specially prepared nanobots. My own design, I would be remiss to mention."

"So proud of your toys," the female says, voice dripping with contempt. "Just like the little boy that you are." Her crow companion appears to titter at the joke, hiding its face beneath a black wing.

"Rather be little than a washed-out ol' _hag_ like you, lady!"

She stands, the chair sliding back. "How _dare_ you, you insolent little…"

"Enough." It's only a single word, not even said particularly loudly. But that's enough to settle the bickering villains down. "Gee, how the heck did I ever lose so much in my life that I have to resort to using you lowlifes for a chance to get back on top?"

"Aww, no need to be so harsh, Hoppy," says the room's final resident. He leans back in his chair, which does nothing short of miraculous work at holding up his large body. "And no need to be all condscendin' like to your partners, either. Trust me when I say they don't much appreciate it."

The leader holds his tongue, making an effort to relax himself. This last villain may be the most contemptible of all his cohorts. How sad then that it is he that brought this entire venture about in the first place?

"I suppose you're right," he relents, falling back in his chair. His long ears start to droop in his face, but he pushes them back up. After another moment of composure-gathering, the leader looks back to his cabal. "So, what you're saying underneath all this bluster is that most likely this goop will do the trick."

"Indeed," the two villains reply.

"Then get set to send it into the castle at first opportunity." The group's leader stands, stalking slowly over to the window. He looks out across the morning twilit city, to where the rising sun shines upon the sparkling marble of Disney Castle. Even after all these years, the sight of that castle still makes his pulse tick up in anger. "We've all been waiting years for this, people. This time tomorrow, we'll all finally have our revenge on Mickey Mouse."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Disney Castle truly is beautiful. Every inch of it simply drips with old style charm and bright color. Even Riku's relatively small guest quarters has somehow been made to feel open and airy. Not juts because of the outside balcony he has access to either. Despite its size and grandeur, this castle feels almost as homey as Destiny Islands itself.

A lot of that probably has to do with Mickey Mouse, its fair king. Even busy with wedding prep and his own kingly endeavors, the mouse had made a point to calm and talk to Riku. He treated him well, with the kindness of an old friend. It isn't all that remarkable, considering how close they'd been by necessity during their time in and out of the dark realm. But somehow, Mickey just knows how to make Riku feel special and worthwhile.

The king's gone now, though. Even as nice a guy as he is, the Keyblade wielder has a schedule to keep. Riku could go and find Kairi, get in some prime ribbing while the redhead rushes around making her wedding binder into reality. But for now he's content to stay in, take in a bit of relaxation.

A knock on his door interrupts, however. Frowning a little, the silver-haired young man rolls out of his large bed and pads over to the door. Opening it, he finds Telary on the other side. The wizard looks a bit out of sorts, but what else is new?

"Hey," Telary greets him, friendly and smiling. "Did I bother you just now?"

"Not really," Riku lies.

Tel nods. "Good. Sorry, but I just, uh, I just had a question and you might have the answer. Kairi said she needed something from her bag, but I'm afraid I just can't find her room. I asked a mop, but I think it was mixed up. Maybe the spell needs some recharging."

Riku wordlessly points out, a few doors down the hall. It's a door like any other, painted blue wood with golden trim and knob.

"Uh…" Telary frowns, looking from Riku to the door. Then back to Riku. Then the door again. And finally Riku. "No, I think _you're_ mistaken, too. That's not Kairi's room. It's _Sora's_."

"Uh, yeah?" Riku replies, confused by the wizard's confusion. Well, this is definitely turning into a whole _thing_ now. "But Kairi's too. They're sharing." A pause, as he watches Telary's face slowly morphing into some odd expression. "You, uh, you _did_ know that, didn't you?"

"I did not." Riku winces, the way the redhead says those words utterly disconcerting. Like there's no emotion to them at all. Emotionless has never been a very apt descriptor for Telary. "If you'll excuse me, I have… There are some things to do that I should must. Have a pleasant day." He starts off down the hallway in a full-on, arms pumping powerwalk.

Feeling obligated, Riku follows after the wizard. This Sora/Kairi stuff isn't something _he's_ particularly keen to think on either, but someone has to have a clear head. So he keeps pace with Telary as he arrives in the castle's eastern ballroom. The room is full of large round tables, large double doors open out into a garden where the dance floor is set up.

Two tables near the doors are occupied by people setting up centerpieces, Sora among them. When Riku and Telary arrive, he's frowning at the complicated set of instructions for which flowers to place where. When he notices his friends, the Keybearer smiles up at them.

"Oh, hey guys!" he says, setting his small vase down and taking a deep breath. "Man, this stuff is insane. Kairi said it was too delicate to leave it to those broom guys, but I'm starting to think it's too much for _me_ too!"

"But you're gonna keep going though, right?" Riku says before Telary can speak up, hoping to avoid a situation entirely. "Because no matter what happens, or how difficult things get, you care about Kairi, right? You would do anything for her, no matter what, because you love and respect her and enjoy every moment that you're together. _Right_?"

Sora is silent for several seconds, obviously wondering where the heck this version of Riku came from. After a moment, he nods. "Um, yeah. Exactly what you said. Getting this perfect will make Kairi happy, and you know I'd do anything for that."

"Did you hear that, Tel?" Riku asks the wizard, leaning close and giving him a knowing look. "Sora would do _anything_ for Kairi. But you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Telary replies, barely concealing his sigh. "Yes I know that very well. Keep up the good work, Sora. I'm sure everything is going to turn out great."

"Might go better if I had some help?" Sora throws a suggestive glance over at another crate of loose flowers.

Riku sighs, taking a seat next to his friend. He really should never have left his room. He leans forward for a vase, accidentally going for the same one as someone else. Their hands touch, a recipe for instant awkwardness.

He looks up, and green eyes meet pitch black. The other blinks at him, curled eyelashes fluttering like a coquette's fans. He watches in stunned confusion, and they stare right back. They can feel an immediate connection, like a sudden need fluttering up inside.

Riku can't. Most likely because the woman looking back at him is a cow. Not in any derogatory sense, but literally an anthropomorphic cow. Sora watches from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry," he says, quickly taking his hand off the vase. "I didn't realize… Well, anyway, you can have that one."

"Oooh," the woman crows, eyelashes fluttering once again. She pulls the vase back, her other gloved hand covering her mouth as she titters discreetly. "Such a gentleman. I don't think we've had the pleasure before, young sir. I'm Clarabelle Cow, head of housekeeping here at Disney Castle."

"Okay," he says, quickly focusing himself on the task at hand. After a moment of silence though, he can't help but feel the need to be polite. What harm could it do? "I'm Riku, friend of the groom. And sorta the bride too I guess, though it's a different kind of friendship, y'know?"

Sora's head turns just slightly, focusing a bit more on the "show" before him.

Clarabelle nods sagely. "Oh yes, sure. Single, or plus one? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

It's clearly a trap, but Riku's pretty much running free on this conversation now. "Just me, actually. Hopefully I can make my own fun at the singles table." The young man instantly recognizes his mistake. Even if he hadn't, the way Clarabelle's eyes instantly light up would be a dead giveaway.

"I fear I've found myself in a similar position," the housekeeper declares. Her eyelashes get to batting again. "Perhaps _we_ can make our own fun in this case, hm?"

Sora loses all pretense of not being involved, failing to muffle an amused snort that comes out like a gunshot.

"Y'know something?" Riku practically throws his vase on the table, though thankfully it doesn't break. He stands, chair scraping harshly against the floor. "I just remembered that I am the absolute _worst_ at arranging flowers. And, uh, Kairi needs me for a super important project, so… I'm sorry, but…"

Clarabelle waves her hand grandly, shrugging him off. "Oh, don't apologize. As you said, we'll have plenty of time to get better acquainted at the singles table. Hopefully _very_ well acquainted."

"Sure." The silver-haired young man tamps down his urge to run, settling instead for a quick turn and brisk power walk out of the room. That's the plan, anyway. It's foiled quite a bit by his tripping over a chair and nearly faceplanting onto the floor. He stabilizes himself after a few embarrassing seconds of powerless arm flailing, then practically runs out of the room without so much as a glance backward.

"A nervous thing, isn't he?" Clarabelle comments to Sora.

The Keybearer shrugs. "Oh, he's just a little shy. Doesn't have a lot of experience with girls, y'know. Or people in general, really."

"No experience, hm?" The head housekeeper continues with her designing job, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Perhaps this weekend could change all that."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Telary can't really talk about it with Kairi. No directly anyway, it would just be too weird. So he just stands at her side in the castle kitchen, hoping that she'll pick up on his feelings through some kind of sibling osmosis. Or maybe a Princess of Heart thing, whichever.

Riku comes tearing into the room, slightly out of breath. Kairi doesn't even look curious about his state, instead holding out a pear to him. "Hi Riku. Try this would you? I had one and it tasted really nice and fresh, but sometimes they just put the good ones all on top and use nasties to fill in the rest."

Riku takes the fruit, relieved to be back in familiar territory. After a moment of contemplation, he nods. "Yeah, seems fine to me."

"Uh huh." Smiling, the redheaded wedding planner marks something down in her book. "That one was on like, the very bottom, so that should be good. Thanks for taking the risk, Riku."

"No problem," he replies, continuing to chomp on the fruit. They don't have pears on Destiny Islands, but this piece certainly makes him wish they did. Or maybe anything would taste better and sweeter than normal after the ordeal he's just escaped. "I think I'm going back to my room. If that cow lady comes sniffing around, tell her… I dunno, that I died or something."

Telary smiles at his slightly bewildered sister. "Miss Clarabelle has quite the reputation around the castle. I'm surprised it took her this long to encounter Riku."

Kairi nods, then dives back into her book. She's about to walk out when Pluto comes in, sniffing at the floor. The king's pooch skirts past her and heads for the stack of crates. He seems fixated on one in particular, jumping up and giving it a thorough nasal investigation.

A little _too_ thorough, Telary feels. He approaches the dog, gently tugging him back down to the floor by his collar. Pluto doesn't like that, turning his head to the wizard and unleashing a stern growl. Momentarily frightened, Tel scoots back. His message apparently sent, the dog goes right back to sniffing.

Goofy enters the kitchen then, looking quite lost until he spots Pluto. The knight captain makes his way through the room, nearly tripping over staff about five times. Thankfully they're pretty used to his clumsy antics, and no collisions materialize.

" _There_ you are, ya rascal!" Goofy declares. He tugs Pluto off the crate just as Telary did, ignoring the pooch's indignation. "Don't you go running off on me like that, mister!" He turns to the redhead siblings, shaking his head. "Darndest thing, as soon as we got in this hallway he just went plain nuts."

Tel shrugs. "Probably just excited by the kitchens. Even good dogs can succumb to temptation."

"Sure." Goofy nods, somehow conveying without word or gesture that he has no idea what that last sentence meant. He just grabs a leash from his pocket, placing it on Pluto's collar before the dog can react. "C'mon, you're goin' out to the garden. All this energy needs to get outta ya."

"Not the east garden," Kairi reminds the knight sternly. "Cute as he is, that dog isn't letting _anything_ out around my dance floor." Her eyes light up momentarily as she remembers something. "Right, I've got to go see how my centerpiece arrangers are doing. Care to come, Tel?"

The groom to be follows after his sister, once again trying to project an entirely mental lecture on safe sex. With the siblings, the two most observant and sensitive people in the room, gone, the coast is clear. Beneath anyone's notice, a tiny blob of black matter oozes out from a crack in the bottom of a fruit delivery crate. Sensing its target like a hunting dog with a scent, the Blot begins making its way toward the Cornerstone of Light.

Down the hall, Pluto nearly has another episode as he realizes the scent is on the move. Only Goofy's firm hand keeps him from rushing off after it. It's probably going to bother him all day.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Kairi declares, her tone and posture allowing for no argument. "Especially for something this important. Don't you want everything to go off perfectly?"

Azlyn's fingers settle into a cycle of clench and unclench, aggression all pent up with nowhere to go. Standing just a few feet away, Sora almost can't blame her. They say that the third time is the charm, but five seems rather excessive. Plus it's getting late, and he's getting hungry. Everyone is, he imagines, and that can only end up making things worse.

Luckily, there are enough experienced conflict defusers in the room to keep everything peaceful. King Mickey, for example.

"Now, we all really appreciate the thought you're putting into this, Kairi," he says, clearly choosing every word with care. "With your help, this wedding is gonna go off smooth as butter tomorrow. That said, though, it _is_ Azlyn and Telary's ceremony. I think calling enough enough on rehearsal should be up to them, dontcha think?"

The audience chamber is quiet for a moment, but it isn't long before Kairi smiles and relents with a nod. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, what do you guys think?"

"Want food," Azlyn declares, practically grunting the words. "And I know pretty well by now how to walk in a straight line. And hold Telary's hands. And that whole 'kiss the groom' maneuver I am _well_ acquainted with. So let's call this a day, right Tel?"

The wizard doesn't answer immediately. His hands are wringing, and he's looking anywhere but at his fiancée. "Well, I mean… Can you ever have _too much_ preparation?"

"YES!" Riku calls out. He isn't technically part of all these proceedings, just sitting in one of the front row chairs watching. As a result, his patience is probably thinner than anybody's. Except probably Donald Duck, who's only being held in check by frequent looks from Daisy.

Azlyn sighs, shaking her head. She throws up her hands. "Okay, fine, fine. _One_ more go, alright? Barring me falling on my face halfway down the aisle, we are _not_ repeating this again. Ya got that, Ginger Snap?"

Kairi just smiles. "I can live with it. But keep trying on the nicknames, hm?" She claps loudly. "And we are RESETTING, PEOPLE!"

With minimal and muted grumbling, all the major players take their place once again. Telary stands on the king and queen's thrones platform, Donald behind him. Sora stands across from him, making it look oddly like they are the ones about to be married. Horace Horsecoller, who will be performing the ceremony, stands in the middle and slightly back.

At the room's other end, just outside the chamber's huge doors (actually opened all the way for once), Azlyn, with King Mickey at her side, stands behind Kairi. She's glaring at the redhead's back with nigh-murderous intent. Kairi knows it, but hardly cares. Not when there's perfection on the line.

The orchestra isn't on tap until tomorrow, so instead Goofy just starts humming as loudly as he can. The sound of the song echoes throughout the big but relatively empty chamber. Riku, who has the misfortune of sitting right next to the living stereo, covers his ears and grimaces.

Kairi enters first, stepping perfectly in time with the song. Her hands are cupped around imaginary flowers, a smile on her face. But her eyes dart all around the room, sharply scrutinizing ever last little detail.

Sora's eyes, on the other hand, are fixed firmly. Unless something else important is going on, they usually go straight to Kairi anyway. But still, something about the thought of her like this, walking down a long aisle on the way to an altar, coming toward him… He just feels all warm and fuzzy inside. One day, he swears, they'll be going through these same motions but for themselves. What a day that will be.

She reaches the platform at exactly thirty-five seconds from entering, putting a little burst of speed on as she takes her place behind Donald. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her to hand off the head planner position to Daisy for the ceremony, but how could she say no to standing up with her brother on his wedding day. That doesn't stop her from continuing her earlier scrutiny, however. That will change when it's the real deal ceremony instead of just a rehearsal.

Probably.

Once she's in position, it's Azlyn's time. "Dum da da da, dum dum dum da DAAAAAAA!" Goofy yells loudly, drawing another wince from Riku before switching his tune to the more traditional bridal march.

Azlyn and Mickey walk through the doors, heads held high. The bride-to-be's eyes instinctively move to Telary, and his find hers in return. It throws off the beat of her steps just the tiniest fraction, but she doesn't care. In fact, she fully expects to get even further thrown off tomorrow at the actual event. She just can't help it. From what she can see, Telary can't either.

Everyone else's eyes flick from one member of the couple to the next as well. Everyone gathered here (even Riku) loves these two so much, and are so happy for them it's indescribable. No one can be distracted by this love story, not even with hunger.

Out in the hall, the Blot continues to slither down the corridor, sensing its target closer than ever. Its limited machine intelligence curses all the small mishaps that deterred it until now. Even minuscule size and fluid mobility hasn't kept it from being trampled underfoot by all the people bustling about in mad preparation mode for tomorrow's wedding. But the night has worn on, and less people have business to do. Now the castle is almost empty, and it's time for Blot to fulfill its purpose.

" _Bark_!"

Blot ceases all motion, its rudimentary memory systems recalling that sound. Another bark follows, this one significantly closer. Paws can be heard making muffled slaps against the carpets. Blot's threat-assessment programming signals a warning, and the technological terror moves into high gear, sliding toward the open door of the throne room. But Pluto is in hot pursuit, locked on to the new scent he's discovered.

The chase moves into the audience chamber, Pluto barking up a storm as he chases his prey. Azlyn stops walking, Goofy stops humming, and even Telary's lovey-dovey eyes are drawn away from his bride. Before anyone has time to comment, Blot has moved beneath the chairs. Pluto, naturally, follows.

Suddenly the huge room is full on noise, chairs flying up and falling to the marble ground. The Blot bobs and weaves and pulls all the tricks its guidance programming can calculate, but Pluto is right on it.

Of course, no non-canines are aware of the pursuit's true nature. As far as they're concerned, the king's pooch has simply gone nuts. Mickey is the first to react, leaving Azlyn's side to rush for his dog. The knight follows, already swearing that this doesn't mean she'll consent to another rehearsal. Kairi practically starts hyperventilating, Sora going to her side to offer comfort. Minnie, Telary, and Goofy look on with concerned expressions. Riku tries to be polite and not laugh outright at the antics.

Azlyn jumps at Pluto, missing and landing belly-first on the marble floor. Mickey is forced to jump over her, just barely missing grabbing Pluto's collar as he comes down. The dog takes a sharp left turn, just close enough to Goofy for the knight captain to lunge at him. But it's poorly timed, finding Goofy sliding down the floor a second before Pluto is even near. Calculating a possible advantage, Blot seeks refuge inside the captain's clothes.

"Oooh, that tickles!" Goofy exclaims, jumping up and shaking wildly. He accidentally kicks out the leg of Riku's chair, sending the silver-haired haired young man flailing backwards through the air. "Gwarsh, something's got me!"

But layers of fabric don't deter Pluto, who rushes Goofy with wild abandon. The knight goes down again, this time with the king's pooch sitting on his chest. Putting his nose to Goofy's chest, Pluto begins sniffing wildly in hopes of getting an accurate location for the Blot. Unfortunately, this temporary pause in motion leaves the dog as easy pickings. Mickey grabs his loyal pooch by the collar hauling him off his friend.

"Hey, Pluto!" the king declares, his voice absolutely authoritative. "Pluto, boy…. No, Pluto!" He tries his best, but still Pluto struggles against his grip. Taking a deep breath, Mickey decides he has no other recourse than his absolute last resort. "Pluto, _bad dog_!"

All the Disney Castle residents gasp, hands flying to mouths in shock. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are understandably rather confused, looking at their friends with bewilderment. Pluto ceases his struggle immediately, freezing in place. After a moment, the dog whimpers quietly as he lowers his head.

The Blot makes its exit via Goofy's trousers, sliding the last few feet towards the throne platform. Or trying to, anyway. Startled by the motion, Telary stomps his foot down on it. Lifting it up, he sees only a black mark on the floor.

"He must have been chasing this bug," the wizard announces, grimacing.

"All this for a _bug_!" Kairi yelps, practically throwing herself forward. Luckily Sora is there to stop her, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"What's gotten into you?" Mickey asks his canine companion, still stern. The pooch is silent, just staring at the black mark that used to be his prey.

"You'd better keep a leash on him at my wedding," Azlyn declares, arms crossed. She looks to Kairi with a sour expression. "And just so you know, I am _not_ doing another stupid rehearsal just because of this."

"Maybe that is for the best," Minnie says, walking into the middle of the group. "It's getting late, after all, and I would imagine most of us could use to eat. What do you say we call it a day, hm?"

Everyone's gaze drifts over to Kairi. It isn't until Sora lightly nudges her that she notices, too busy resetting chair placements in her mind. She looks back at the group and, seeing the weariness in all of them, sighs. "Yeah, I think we can call it a wrap. It's not like this kind of thing is going to happen tomorrow, right?"

"If it does," Azlyn quips, "i will gladly join you in any freak out you feel like having. But right now, I really need to eat."

"As groom, I second the motion," Telary chimes in, earning a grateful smile from his fiancée.

"Yes vote from the maid of honor," Sora adds, smiling. Then the smile drops as he corrects himself. "I mean, y'know, _man_ of honor."

"Then let's all head out to the garden," Mickey says, gesturing to Goofy. "Hey, Goof, do you mind taking Pluto to my room for me? I think he needs to spend a little time in the kennel for that stunt he pulled."

Goofy takes Pluto's collar with considerable solemnity, gently encouraging the pooch to follow his lead. Riku watches with a frown on his face. He leans toward the closest person, Donald, and whispers, "So, wait. Pluto's a dog, obviously. But, like, isn't Goofy technically _also…_ "

The wizard just shakes his head. "Kid, some things you're just better off not thinking about too hard."

The others head out of the chamber, with the exception of Kairi. The redhead is too busy trying to perfectly reset the fallen chairs. She's almost finished with the back row when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi," Sora says warningly. "C'mon, it's time to eat. You _have_ to eat, Kairi. Not even you can micro-manage on an empty stomach."

For a second it seems that the Princess of Heart is about to protest. But all it takes is a glance into her boyfriend's soft blue eyes to stop her in her tracks. She releases a sigh, letting her shoulder droop. "Yeah, you're right," she relents, holding out her hand. Sora, grinning, takes it and walks her out of the chamber. "Oh, but whoever does set the chairs up should remember to wipe that crushed bug off the floor. Maybe I should write them a…"

"Kairi?"

"Ugh. Yeah, okay. Let's go!"

As it turns out, no one needs to worry about the stain Riku's stomp had left on the floor. By the time Sora and Kairi have left the audience chamber, it's already gone.

 **KH-KH-KH**

They eat in the East Garden, three tables arranged in a U-shape and covered in white cloth. Small lantern lights of various colors hang from strings above, providing a beautiful ambiance. White light streams out from the open doors of the ballroom, providing even more illumination. Just beside the dinner party is the sixty-square foot polished wood dance floor.

Once the plates have been cleared, Mickey finishes his conversation with Riku and stands atop his chair. He raises up a glass of water, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. In only seconds, all eyes are on him.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I give my big speech, huh?" the king says, earning an enthusiastic chorus of encouragement. "Well, alright, if you all are okay with it here I go! First off, I wanna say something to Azlyn and Telary. I wanna say thanks to 'em, for bringing so much to my life over the years. I know the circumstances that lead you to this castle weren't great. But while I wish the tragedy of Radiant Garden had been prevented, I don't regret a single moment that you two were part of my family."

"We're so grateful, Your Majesty," Telary says, holding Azlyn's hand on top of the table. "Everything you've done…"

"I would do a million times over in a heart beat," the king interrupts. "And how many times do I have to ask ya to call me Mickey, hm?"

"Always one more time, I guess," Azlyn replies with a cheeky grin. Everyone chuckles at the joke, Mickey included.

"Then I guess I'll just keep asking. Anyway, all that is the past, right? What's really important now, what we need to be looking forward to, is the future. It's always coming up sooner than you think, and once you're married, kids, whatever you'll be facing there is something you'll face together. Hold tight to each other, be partners and companions in every aspect of life. You two can, and will, accomplish great things together." The king, tearing up a little, pauses and wipes his eyes with his free hand. "The greatest thing children can do for their parents is… Is to be even better than they ever were. I think you two, together, can make that happen."

Everything is silent in the garden for a few moments, everyone watching as Mickey sits again. He's still wiping his eyes, and Minnie has her hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. This is hardly a side of Mickey that many people ever see, and to display it so openly like this…

Telary stands up next, drawing most people's attention away from the emotional king. The wizard raises his glass as well, smiling at everyone assembled. "Uh, yeah I think I should talk now. I mean, here we are, me and Azlyn that is, here we are surrounded by everyone who loves us, all our closest friends…"

"And Riku!" Azlyn chimes in, garnering a laugh from most of the table. Even Mickey lets out a small chuckle.

"She didn't mean that," Telary tries to assure his silver-haired friend, who just shrugs it off. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is, well, there are a _lot_ of things. Okay, so here's number one I guess…."

Telary talks for about forty-five minutes. Everything he says is sweet, meaningful, and truly comes straight from his heart. And for the first ten minutes or so that's enough, but as time goes on the rest of the party gradually lose focus. But despite all that, no one ever thinks to try and stop him. After all, rambling about the depth of his emotions far longer than necessary is just _so_ Telary, and everyone preset understands that.

Also they're pretty sure interrupting would garner some serious consequences from Azlyn. Throughout the entire speech, she never loses her loving gaze.

When the wizard finally wraps up, it's pretty much universally agreed that they're calling it a night. After one last round of congratulations and well-wishes, everyone takes their leave. Except for Kairi, who remains behind to supervise the mops' clean-up of the rehearsal dinner, Sora, who stays to make sure Kairi goes to bed at some point, and Riku, who's hiding from Clarabelle Cow's unwanted affections.

"The lights are _fine_ , Kairi," Sora calls up to his girlfriend. Perhaps he should have brought up this protest earlier though, considering she's already atop the ladder he's currently holding. "And if there's wind tonight or tomorrow morning, they're just gonna get out of place again!"

"Not if I do this perfectly," she replies, laser-focused on the string in hand.

Riku, who has mostly been laying on the grass, finally rises to his feet. "Okay, I think it's time for me to turn in for real. There are probably enough shadows around now that I can easily slip beneath notice."

"Not exactly what you figured you'd be putting your master stealth skills to use for, huh?" Sora jokes to his friend. "But I agree, you need your beauty rest. After all, a certain ninja from Radiant Garden is gonna be here tomorrow."

The older boy shakes his head at the joke. "Man, are you _ever_ gonna come off that? So I like a girl, so what? I've always been very popular with ladies on the islands, you'll remember."

"Which resulted in how many girlfriends, again?" Kairi chimes in, smiling at Riku before beginning a careful descent down the ladder.

"Eh, there was only one love in his heart back in the old days," Sora says. Both his friends give the Keybearer questioning looks. They can imagine what he might be referring to, but can't quite figure if that's what he's actually bringing up. It would be uncharacteristically insensitive for him. "I'm talking about, y'know, other worlds and stuff."

"But what's funnier, though?" Kairi asks, snaking an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Riku getting tongue-tied around a girl he likes, or Riku getting tangled up with a woman he for sure isn't crazy about."

"The second one, for sure," Sora answers, nodding sagely. "I mean, I'm sure this Clarabelle is a great person, but there is that whole difference in age."

"Not to mention _species_."

"And now I'm definitely leaving." Rolling his eyes, Riku turns and stalks his way back into the ballroom.

Sora watches him go with a frown. "Hey, wait. Riku…"

The older boy stops, turning his face slightly back. "Yeah?"

"All joking aside," the Keybearer says, completely sober and serious, "if you want to make something happen, with whoever, then I'm behind you one-hundred percent."

"Me too," Kairi agrees. "You know that, right?"

Riku smirks, just a small upward twitch of his mouth for a moment. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, and goodnight." He starts to walk away, but can't resist a parting shot of his own. "And don't _you two_ stay up too late tonight either. Also, don't be surprised if you find Telary waiting in front of the door to your room."

Sora watches him go for a moment, but then Kairi slips away from him. The Keybearer looks to her, taking in the sight of her watching the lantern wires for wind movement. With a fond chuckle, he turns and wraps both of his arms around her torso.

"Kairi," he saws, just forceful enough to draw the girl out of her reverie. "Kairi, you're getting kinda weird, y'know."

She laughs, shrugging. Even the slight move feels good when she's so closely pressed against him. "No 'kinda' about it. But I just want…"

"Everything to be perfect, I know." He smells her hair, a sweet scent like island fruit. For a long moment, he just stays still and breathes her in. Then he starts looking around, and a sudden idea hits. Grinning at his new scheme, he lets out an exaggerated gasp. "Oh, Kairi!"

She's out of his embrace like a shot, turning and looking frantically all around the garden. "What? What happened, did things fall? A swarm of locusts, freak rain clouds, _what_?"

Sora tries his best to remain composed. "Nothing like that, but… It's just, I think you might have forgotten something."

Kairi practically throws herself forward, gripping Sora by the lapels of his jacket. "What? What could I possibly have forgotten? I checked my list like a crazy person, how…"

"You forgot," Sora interrupts, taking her hands and starting to walk backwards with her pulled along, "to run a quality test on the dance floor." The Princess of Heart's expression turns from panic to bewilderment, just as Sora finally gets her feet on the floor. "Gotta make sure it can handle some move-busting!"

For a moment it looks like Kairi is about to protest, but she gives in instead. No longer looking either crazy or confused, she steps forward, repositions her and Sora's arms, and starts to sway rhythmically. The only music is what they can make up in their own heads, but that's of no concern.

After a few relaxing minutes, Kairi's face buried in Sora's shoulder, she looks up at him with a smile. "I'd say this passes muster. Or at least I think. Honestly, I haven't been paying much attention to anything other than you."

"And isn't that nice?" Sora asks, grinning down at her. He starts to move faster, old memories of lessons when he was young easily returning. She follows without missing a beat, the pair locked in perfect step. "I know I've been worrying, and kidding, and everything about you and this wedding, but… Kairi, this whole thing is perfect. Even Azlyn loves it, and you know she thinks this whole ceremony is some kind of death march for an exciting life."

"Thanks, Sora."

"I have to wonder, though," he continues, a small glint of mischief in his eyes, "is this how you plan to run you _own_ wedding? You gonna be one of those monster brides? Remember when Wakka's mom got remarried. He told us some horror stories, man…"

The redhead is silent, mulling the question over. After a few moments, she shrugs. "You wanna know something, Sora? This whole thing, the grand royal procession and pomp and circumstance and all that… It's really awesome to do this for someone else, but I don't really think it's for me."

"Really?"

"Really truly," Kairi replies, shrugging. "For me, I think all I'll need is a simple little ceremony. Probably on the beach, with maybe a few wildflowers. And okay, a long white carpet leading to a carved arch. Maybe some doves, but only because I didn't want to use any for this wedding. Seemed kind of racist, what with Donald and everything."

Sora laughs at that. "You know, Kairi, I think that sounds perfect for you. And, y'know, whoever."

"Yeah," she says, missing a beat so she can lightly bat his chest with her shoulder. "Whatever poor soul gets stuck with me."

"I think you mean 'whatever incredibly lucky, smart, handsome guy with awesome hair'."

"Ah, so you _do_ know of my ideal man!"

Sora stops them completely, leaning in for a kiss. It's eagerly returned, bodies pressed together in a different but still incredibly pleasant way from before. Her arms move up to his shoulders, and his down to her waist. In the pure white glow of the adjacent ballroom's lights, they stay locked together.

Neither of them know how long they hold their position, but it doesn't feel inconvenient or wrong when they pull apart again. They don't speak, just enjoying the feeling of looking into each other's eyes.

Sora, of course, is the one to break the silence. "Alright, I'd say we can safely say this dance floor is guaranteed quality during phase one dancing."

"Phase one?" Kairi asks, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. She can feel him shifting, arms returning to dancing position. "Do you mean to imply there's a phase tw… _Whoa_!"

The pair take off around the floor, spinning together wildly. Sora starts to get really crazy after a minute, practically fling Kairi out of his grip as he goes for a twirl. It's a minor miracle that she manages to recover, gracefully turning under his outstretched arm. When he pulls her back in, they kiss again.

As much of the pair feel as if they're the only ones in the worlds at the moment, of course they're not. In the ballroom, just linger at the edge of the open doors, Telary watches the scene with his arms folded. He's smiling, but…

"Look at those kids," Azlyn says, not startling her soon-to-be husband in the slightest. He looks to her instead, one eyebrow raised. "So young and carefree. Remember when we were like that?"

"If you're asking if I remember, I don't know, _this morning_ , then the answer is yes," he replies, amused. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you can go writing us off as some old couple of jaded marrieds."

She holds up her hand, relenting. "Yeah, I guess not. Plenty of time to act young and in love. But mark my words, the day's gonna come when we start arguing about who's in charge of the remote."

"We could already be doing that," Telary remarks. "If I weren't such an accommodating gentleman."

"So, you just let me be queen of the remote, no drama necessary." She steps forward, looping both arms through his right. "I really have found the perfect man. And I even get to keep him!"

"Yes, you do." He leans down, kissing her head softly. "Forever and ever." Suddenly, he's shaking his head and laughing. "Man, how lucky are we? So young, so inexperienced, and we already got it right. First try. How does that even happen?"

"Considering all the other crap in our lives," Azlyn replies with a thoughtful look, "I guess I'm just considering it some kind of apology from the universe."

Telary smiles, turning his attention back to the couple outside. They're still going, giggling and twirling and kissing whenever they can make the chance. He's happy to see it, of course, for his sister and his best friend. But still. "Azlyn, did Kairi happen to…?"

"The 'sharing room' thing?" she replies without pause. "Yeah, we talked about it. Not a lot but, y'know, I gave her my take on it. Woman to woman. I guess she's kinda nervous."

"Nervous?" Telary straightens up, his gaze upon the other couple turning sour. "I knew it, she's being pressured into this whole thing. Y'know, I wouldn't think that _Sora_ of all people…"

Azlyn bumps her shoulder into his chest. It stops the ramble before it can begin, and Telary looks at her with a frown. "Oh Tel, wow! Relax already, nobody's pressuring anybody. Of course she's nervous, everyone is the first time!"

He glowers at her. "Really? _You_ were nervous?"

"Yep."

"You pulled me onto a table in he library of a castle!" The wizard is hardly being conscious of his volume, and it's only Sora and Kairi's lovey-dovey trance that keeps them from noticing.

She shrugs. "And if I _hadn't_ , I might have lost the nerve." Azlyn softens her expression, slipping an arm out from her fiancé's elbow and resting a hand on the side of his face. "Tel, you can't get so focused on this. It isn't your life, it's hers. Theirs, whatever. Besides, honestly you're being kinda hypocritical here."

Telary searches desperately for an argument, but only comes up empty-handed. He sighs, losing the tension he's held so tightly for most of the day. "You're right. Of course you're right. I don't even know why…"

"You wanted something to focus on," Azlyn interrupts. "I mean, you haven't freaked out once about us, y'know, getting married tomorrow. You always freak out, especially over good things you don't wanna screw up. You just took all that freak and put it somewhere else. I do it to. Remember Agrabah? That episode almost killed this thing before it could even get off the ground. But you talked me down, just like you always do."

"You do the same thing," the wizard says, smiling. "Gosh, we _are_ gonna be good at this marriage thing, aren't we?"

"They're gonna want to give us a trophy," the knight concurs. For a long moment, they just look into each others' eyes. That seems to be going around tonight. Eventually Azlyn gets her wits back. She gently taps her fiancé on the arm. "Alright, it's late, and tomorrow is kind of a big day. Time to go to bed." She sighs. "Separate beds."

Telary kisses her cheek, soft and slow. "For the last time, Azlyn. The last time."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Even as midnight passes in Disney Castle, some of its residents still stir restlessly. Azlyn lays in bed, one arm resting on a pillow that she can't help but imagine to be Telary. Tomorrow's groom paces in dim lamplight, going over his self-written vows a few more times just to be careful. Riku is practicing as well, trying to figure out the appropriate way to ask a girl to dance. Sora lays with Kairi in his arms, content to imagine doing the same the next night. King Mickey can almost feel the old photo's presence beneath his pillow, the mistake he intends to correct. And the piece of paper he's recently signed that might just change his life, and that of his children, forever.

And in the Hall of the Cornerstone, the Blot puts programming aside as spellwork takes over. Bathed in the energies of the Cornerstone of Light, the tiny collection of nanomachines begins to replicate itself.

And miles away, in the city of Mouseburg, a bitter rabbit contemplates his upcoming revenge.

 **Finally, the final chapter(s) of Keys to the Kingdom: Life Goes On can begin! I don't really have a lot to elaborate on here, except that I completely changed my plans for the middle part of this story segment about halfway through writing. But I actually think it works well, and is less of a logistical headache than my original plan. Also, bet those villains are throwing some of you for a loop, eh?**

 **Shoutout to goddragonking for his encouraging review of the last chapter. Hope to hear from more people as this wedding gets underway. Until next time (hopefully by New Years Day)!**


	26. Uninvited Guests

Sora is completely unsurprised to find Kairi's side of the bed empty when he awakens in the morning. But that of course doesn't mean he doesn't miss her presence. His first act upon becoming fully conscious is to roll over and breathe deeply of the scent she'd left on her pillow.

He'd really love to keep that up longer, but he knows today is a big day. As mellow as Kairi had seemed about wedding planning last night, he knows she'll be just as manic, if not more so, already today. Add to that Azlyn and Telary's last minute jitters and Riku having to talk to a girl, and Sora's fully resigned to be an available ear to listen.

So he rolls over and stands up, shaking his head to clear the last sleepy cobwebs. As he stands, Sora wonders if Riku has a line on some coffee yet. Usually the caffeinated beverage does little for the Keybearer, but for as big a day as this he's willing to try.

Once he's up and dressed, Sora decides to go and see Telary first thing. Azlyn's beauty regimen will no doubt already be underway, and for some reason over the last few weeks he's absorbed every detail of it. He's quite content with the mani-pedi he got yesterday.

"Hey, Tel?" Sora asks, knocking politely on the door. "Can I come in, man. Just wanna see how you're…"

"It isn't locked," Tel replies, voice muffled. Sora cheerfully swings the door open, smiling as he enters the room. Telary sits on his bed, still in his pajamas (a green long-sleeve shirt and blue pants with silver Disney Castle emblems on them). The wizard smiles back at his younger friend. "Good morning, Sora. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep!" Sora replies, happily flopping down next to him. "I always do when I come here. And Kairi…"

Silence. After a few tense seconds, the boys turn to look at each other. Each wears an impassive expression. They betray nothing. And yet the lingering knowledge that Sora had shared a bed with Telary's sister last night hangs in the air.

"W-well," Telary says, finally finding his voice, "I'm very glad. About your sleeping well."

"Good," Sora replies, looking away and nodding slowly. "Y'know, uh, I was so tired last night that I just, y'know, fell right into bed and went straight to sleep."

A quirked eyebrow from the redhead. "Really?"

More nodding, though now Sora turns to look Telary in the eyes. "Straight to sleep. Head to pillow to dreamland in under thirty seconds. So anyway, how are you feeling. About stuff."

Telary sighs, shaking his head as he falls back against the mattress. Sora follows him, laughing as the wizard temporarily bounces back into the air.

"Honestly?" Telary replies once he's settled, staring straight up at the ceiling. "To even my own surprise, I am one-hundred percent calm right now."

"Really? One-hundred percent?"

"Strange, isn't it?" The wizard laughs, his smile growing bigger. "I usually live my life hopping from one nerve to another, but today… Today I _know_ one thing. No matter what happens, whether I mess something up or outside forces are at play, I know that by the time today is over, Azlyn and I are going to be married. That is the one undeniable truth. The woman I love and I are going to be joined together. Anything that could concern me is, frankly, not worth getting worked up over."

Sora just stares at him, memorizing every detail of the older man's face. He looks so serene, completely at peace. Sora has seen many sides of Telary over the years, the entire range of emotions from good to bad, but he doesn't think he's ever seen him like this.

"I love you, man," the Keybearer says after a few moments. His right arm flops onto the wizard's chest, resting there. "You've always been there for me, in darkness and light. Even when you were scared or unsure, even when things seemed hopeless… I could look at you, and I just knew that things would work out. I could always come to you with anything I needed to talk about, and you always helped me through."

"Can't say I always knew exactly _how_ ," Telary quips with a fond smile.

Sora shrugs. "That might be the most amazing thing of all, Tel. You don't even have to try to be smart. Or wise or whatever. If you're half as good a husband as you are a friend, Azlyn is the luckiest girl in the whole universe. I mean that."

"I know you do." Telary sits up, still looking a Sora. "I'm glad to have you here to be a part of it. If it wasn't for you, this might never have happened."

Sora rolls off the bed, getting his feet under him and standing in one fluid motion. Looking at Telary, he shrugs. "Hey man, you don't have to tell me twice!"

"I guess I'll see you up there, at the altar?"

The Keybearer grins, backing toward the door. "Count on it, man. See ya then!" When he closes the door behind him, Sora is smiling. He heads for the stairs, whistling a happy tune as he goes.

If yesterday was busy, today Disney Castle is absolutely buzzing, people and magical mops rushing along the grand colonnade with deliberate haste. But it's easy enough to find Kairi, anchoring herself as order at the center of the chaos. She wears a purple blazer over a black dress, her red hair straight and neat. Her feet are clad in simple black flats, though Sora knows she has heels for the wedding. She'd spent quite a long time picking them out, and in turn Sora had spent a long time pretending he cared. As he gets closer, the Keybearer notices one last accessory adorning his girlfriend: a black headset, microphone, and earpiece. Well, _that_ can't go without remark.

The redhead doesn't notice him at first, too busy directing flower arrangements. When she's not looking at huge groups of flowers being placed, her gaze is focused on the binder a mop is helpfully holding up under her face.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora says cheerfully. No response. "Um, Kairi? Hello? KAIRI!"

"Heard you the first time," she replies, without even a glance. "And don't be annoying, or I'll put you on the same detail I gave Riku."

The Keybearer frowns. "What did you do to Riku?"

Kairi shrugs, pausing while she carefully scrutinizes whether reality is matching her illustrations. "He didn't seem to have anything to do other than make jokes. So, I decided to give him his own job for this morning. One more suitable to his maturity level."

Sora is just about to ask for clarification when he hears a loud cry ring out through the halls. It dies just as suddenly, but the Keyblade has already appeared in Sora's hand by then. He swivels, ready for danger.

What he isn't ready for, though, is the sight of Riku stumbling into view. A small duck dressed in red has wrapped themselves around his neck, while another in blue has a hold of the silver-haired young man's leg. Seconds later a third duck appears, wearing green and holding a small, bright orange colored pistol. Taking careful aim, he launches a foam dart with a _whoosh_ of displaced air. Riku tries to raise his hands to block, but of course his hanger-on gets in the way. The dart strikes him in the forehead, its suction cup tip holding fast.

"Three more points!" the green-clad duck (Louie, if Sora's memory is correct) declares. He waves his toy gun in the air victoriously.

"But I get two for holding him!" the red (Huey) says. "One for Dewey!"

"Why one?" Dewey protests from down on Riku's leg. " _I'm_ holding him down too!"

"Yeah, but his leg," Huey explains, shaking his head. "I've got him by the neck, that's worth _way_ more points."

"You know what?" Louie says suddenly, looking contemplative. "I got him straight-on bullseye, which I think should be worth five. Boom, headshot!"

"I think you're on to something," Huey agrees. "If we're going to assign point values, then we should definitely develop a broader system…"

"How many points," Riku suddenly says, drawing the brother's attention to him, "is _this_ worth?" With a playful cry, Riku kicks out hard, startling Dewey out of his grip and sending the young duck flying. He lands atop his brother, both of them yelping but also laughing.

As for Huey, he turns his head back to face Riku, their eyes meeting. The duck's are widened by surprise, and Riku's sparkle with the thrill of victory. Unwilling to discover the consequences of his hold, Huey releases the young man's neck ad slides down his body. Once his feet are on the floor, he immediately flees off down the hallway. Dewey and Louie scramble to their feet, quickly joining their brother in his retreat. Riku barely takes the time to wave acknowledgment to Sora before he's off as well, grinning widely.

"Huh," Sora mutters. He turns to Kairi with a bemused expression. "I never thought Riku liked kids. Remember how he'd never hold any of the islanders' babies, even if they were totally okay with it?"

"This one doesn't look as healthy," Kairi says, completely ignoring her boyfriend. She plucks a lilac out of a large pot before waving the mop carrying it to its task. Turning to Sora, she holds out the flower. It looks perfectly nice as far as the Keybearer can tell, but this really isn't his area so he doesn't argue. "Could you take care of this for me, Sora? Please?"

He reaches out and gingerly grabs the flower's stem. "Sure thing. Uh, Kairi… Look, I don't want to start anything but… Are you okay? You seems kind of…"

"Bitchy, yeah," the redhead admits, shaking her head. When it stops, she looks half as vibrant as usual. "Sorry, Sora. I guess now that it's crunch time I'm just stressing out. Ever since I woke up this morning it's like I've been… I don't know, but not one-hundred percent."

Sora moves closer, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi, if you need a break I'm sure everybody will get it. You don't need to run yourself down like this. Just call Miss Daisy or the queen and I'm sure they'd be happy to take over for a bit."

"I should get more breakfast than just that yogurt," she admits, sighing. "Yeah, I think I should take a few minutes. Not a long time though! I'll just go find Daisy, she should be around."

Sora frowns. "Why don't you just call her?" He gestures to her headset, bringing her face into view. Her visibly reddening face. Suddenly, an amusing despite the situation thought hits him. "Kairi… Is that headpiece not actually connected to anyone else?"

Kairi's face starts morphing into the same shade as her hair. "Uh…" She holds a hand to her forehead, sagging dramatically. "Wow, you were spot-on about that overtired thing. I really need to, y'know, go and… Go." She takes off, far more quickly than anyone actually overtired would ever be able to. Sora watches her go, bemusement momentarily edging out his concern.

King Mickey swerves to avoid the fleeing Kairi. When he turns to puzzle, the mouse wears a confused expression. "Uh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Sora assures him, still amused at his last little joke. "She seriously needs to take a break, and like a dozen chill pills, but nothing serious."

"That's good," Mickey says, nodding. "Say, Chip and Dale just called me up to say that the crew from Radiant Garden are almost in. Care to join me on the Welcome Wagon?"

The thought of his friends lights a fire in Sora. "Yeah, awesome!" He practically skips over to Mickey, though the pair assume a normal walking pace for the trip itself.

"Gosh," Mickey declares, watching as a pair of pigs rush by with some streamers, "been quite a while since I've seen the castle bustling about this much. Hectic as it is, it's certainly a nice sight."

"Totally," Sora agrees easily. He notices Huey from the corner of his eye, deftly rolling from one marble pillar to another. Riku follows a moment later, apparently teamed up with the red-clad duck now. Shaking his head at the antics, the Keybearer focuses on the king once more. "So, I talked to Telary and he seemed really ready."

"That's good," Mickey replies with a nod.

"How are you feeling about everything?" the boy asks, suddenly curious. "I mean, you sounded pretty, y'know, emotional about it last night. Great speech, by the way."

"Aw, thanks." They're in the garden now, the one not being used as a dance floor tonight. Mickey swings open the doors to the Gummi hangar, and they stroll in without pause. "Sora, I'm happier today than I have been in a long time. I meant every word I said last night. Azlyn and Telary are going to do great things together." He pauses a moment, lips pursed. "But, of course, they can't do it alone. A partnership like marriage is a great foundation, but they'll need great friends alongside them to take them all the way." The king turns, stopping in front of Sora and looking up into his face, expression sober. "I assume I can count of you to _be_ that kind of friend for them, Sora?"

Sora looks down on the king, visibly confused. Something about this moment, his response to this question, seems quite solemn indeed. Still, there's only one answer he can give. "Of course, Your Majesty. Azlyn and Telary are like family to me, more than that. I'll always be there for them, whatever they need. That's a promise."

Mickey relaxes, his serious expression fading into a bright smile. "I know you will, Sora. But thanks for easing an old mouse's heart and saying it out loud for me!" Without another word, the mouse turns on his heel and starts down the passage once again.

Sora contemplates the odd exchange the rest of the way to the hangar. But as soon as he catches sight of the dark blue and red Gummi ship just settling into its berth, his focus shifts. His mind has been buzzing with questions about the garden for a while, and now he can finally get his answers. Plus, seeing his friends on the Restoration Committee again is great, even if it's only been about a week since the last time.

Yuffie is first down the ramp, wearing a sleeveless black dress with a silver necklace. She looks excited as she ever does, grinning widely. Phineas and Ferb follow behind her, both wearing gray suits, white shirts, and ties. Phineas's is orange, and Ferb's green. Then Aerith, in pink as always but with an empire waist and even wider skirt. LeBlanc is dressed as demurely as Sora has ever seen her, in a sky-blue pantsuit (unbuttoned to show ample cleavage, it must be noted). A small metal orb floats slightly above her, and Sora knows one of Tron's sub-programs is riding inside. Leon and Cid come last, both in fairly standard black suits. The only difference is Cid's massive cummerbund, which actually just seems to be a white version of his usual toolbelt. Some things you just can't take away from a man.

"Welcome, everyone!" Mickey says, bright and cheerful as he opens his arms in greeting. "So glad all of you could make it, and I am sure the kids are too."

"Wouldn't miss this for the worlds!" Yuffie says, sliding dramatically to a halt. "Nice to meet ya, King Mickey. Name's Yuffie Kisaragi, great ninja!"

"You don't have to call her that second part," Sora informs the king, smiling fondly. "Good to see you, Yuffie. Good to see everybody!"

"You as well, Sora," Aerith says, nodding demurely at the boy. Then she turns to Mickey, dropping into a curtsy. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to be in your castle."

"Yes, simply _marvelous_!" LeBlanc concurs with her usual exaggeration. Of course, the look she's giving the hangar isn't terribly impressed.

"Ferb and I have never met a king before," Phineas says. "Or a talking mouse either. Kinda makes me wish Perry were anthropomorphic. It would be a lot easier to keep track of him that way!"

Ferb nods once, crisply.

"Good to see you again, Your Majesty," Leon says with his usual seriousness, bowing slightly at the waist. "As Aerith said, we're honored to be here."

"Damn straight!" Cid chimes in. His eyes are everywhere _but_ at the king and Sora, too entranced by the Gummi hangar. "This is one hell of an operation ya got goin' on here, Mickey."

"Cid!" Leon, LeBlanc, and Aerith all admonish the mechanic. He rolls his eyes, shrugging.

Mickey's giggling at the antics. "No need to get all up in arms, guys. I'm glad we're able to impress you, Cid. Ansem the Wise used to talk at some length about your technical know-how."

The mention of Radiant Garden's fallen leader sobers things for a brief moment.

Sora decides to perk things back up. "Hey, nice to see you here too, Tron. I'm especially looking forward to seeing you dance at the reception!"

"Uh, hello to you too, Sora," Tron replies, his voice coming out apprehensive from the mobile platform's speakers. "I'm afraid this form isn't exactly equipped for 'getting down' as the Users would say."

"Ferb and I can fix that!" Phineas says. "We'll need some parts and equipment, of course, but I'm sure we can whip up a platform that'll better display your moves."

Mickey looks at the kid with considerable puzzlement. "Aren't you fellas a little young to be doing robotic engineering."

Phineas just smiles. "Yes, yes we are!"

The king shrugs it off. "Well, I hope you don't mind waiting around a bit. You're pretty early, you understand."

Leon nods. "That's fine, Your Majesty."

"In fact," Aerith adds, "if you need any help, we'd be happy to pitch in."

"We _would_?" Yuffie and LeBlanc asks simultaneously, both of them drooping at the prospect.

"Yes," Aerith confirms, giving both of them a stern, unyielding look. "We very much would."

Mickey leads the way out of the hangar, speaking with Cid in more detail about the Gummi hangar. Sora hangs back, catching Leon at the rear of the group. The Restoration Committee leader gives him a look.

"I was just wondering," the Keybearer says, "about how things are going. Y'know, with Bright Oasis and everything."

Leon nods. "Oh. Well, we've started to open the lines of communication. Apparently Laguna is on track to win the presidency by a landslide. I've had a few conversations with him about how best to move forward, and we've informed the garden's citizens. Everybody seems pretty eager to reconnect. I even invited Laguna and some of his staff for a visit, with the Restoration Ball going on in two weeks."

"Restoration Ball time again already?" Sora says, shaking his head at the thought. Time really does fly when there's no imminent doom hanging over the universe. But as interesting as all the information about inter-government cooperation had been, the Keybearer is more interested in a different cooperation entirely. "And, uh… Have you and, um…"

"I haven't spoken to Rinoa since," Leon replies, the words quiet as his jaw tightens noticeably. "And I don't plan to, Sora. I'm not ready yet."

Sora nods, hoping it looks respectful. "Yeah, okay. Sorry I brought it up, I just…"

They're in the garden now, and suddenly a loud cry interrupts the scene. Sora's looking around frantically for the source when Riku comes diving out of a bush, dart gun in hand. He skids to a stop and turns, firing off a foam round. It catches Louie Duck in the shoulder, just as he comes leaping out of the same bush, his gun also at the ready.

Riku's frantically trying to replace his round when Dewey clears the foliage, firing his own dart. It smacks into Riku's stomach and bounces off. That doesn't bother the silver-haired young man. The fact that Dewey keeps coming, leaping up and tackling him to the ground, does. Riku lands in the grass with a loud exclamation of pain and shock. He's in for an even greater shock when he looks up to see that he's landed directly at Mickey and Yuffie's feet.

"Uh," he says, searching for words that aren't there. After a second, he manages, "Hey, everybody. Good to, uh, see you all again."

"And just how much of me _are_ you seeing?" Yuffie asks, stepping back and pulling her skirt closer around her legs.

"What, no!" Riku declares, sitting up hard and fast enough to send Dewey flying. He scrambles to his feet, looking over the Radiant Garden procession like a frightened animal. He finally decides to directly address Mickey, who he at least feels comfortable around _most_ of the time. "I was just keeping the kids busy. Kairi told me to, called it my 'duty to the wedding'. So…"

Mickey holds up his gloved hands, stopping Riku and concealing his own grin at the same time. "By all means, carry on. It is your duty, after all!" The king gestures forward, walking off most with the Radiant Garden citizens following. Phineas and Ferb stay behind, looking intrigued at the duck siblings.

And Yuffie, smirking at the still-rattled Riku. "And all Sora ever said about you is how 'serious' you were always trying to be."

"The kids…" Riku repeats, gesturing helplessly at Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Looks like they're giving you some trouble." Yuffie steps forward, right up in Riku's bubble. "Maybe you could use a hand." In one quick motion, she grabs his gun, loads it, and fires a dart that smacks into Louie's torso.

The duck's brothers laugh. "Nice shot, lady," Dewey compliments the ninja. He turns to Phineas and Ferb then, grinning. "Hey, we've got some more guns in our room. Wanna play?"

"Sure," Phineas says with a shrug. "Although, if we had access to some tubing and a few aerosol canisters, we could probably…"

The kids walk off, eagerly discussing ways to kick their game up a notch. Riku watches, and Sora notices his friend's frown. "Huh. Guess they don't want to play with me anymore."

Yuffie puts a hand on his arm. "Hey, I'd be happy to play with you instead."

The silver-haired young man is still deciding how to respond to that when a loud shout cuts through the air. "Oh, RI-KU!"

The voice of Clarabelle Cow sets Riku immediately on edge. "Uh, on second thought," he hastily tells Yuffie, "I really should be getting ready about now, huh? The perfect wedding look doesn't happen without some effort, y'know. See ya, _bye_!" He starts running, in the opposite direction of Clarabelle's voice.

The head housekeeper arrives only seconds too late to spot him, looking around for the object of her affection. Upon confirming his absence, she frowns deeply.

"You just missed him, I'm afraid," Sora informs her with a shrug. "Said it was time for him to get ready."

Clarabelle kicks at the ground. "Darn. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him all morning, not with those wretched children around! I suppose I'll just have to see if I can catch him before the ceremony."

"Guess so," Sora says sympathetically. With a wave, she departs huffily.

"What's with her?" Yuffie asks, hands on her hips.

"Nothing serious," the Keybearer assures her. "It's just that she has this weird crush and Riku, and as sad as it is it's also kinda hilarious. There's no returned feelings on his part, though."

"Good," the great ninja concedes. Then, as if realizing what she just said, she adds, "I mean, good thing he got away, then."

"Don't mess around with me, Yuffie," Sora says, rolling his eyes. Her eyes bug out a little. "I mean, I think it's great that you're into Riku. He deserves somebody who is." He steps forward, his voice dropping and tone becoming serious. "So don't mess around with _him_ , either. We're friend and everything, but if you hurt Riku then we're going to have a problem, okay?"

Yuffie steps back, raising her hands defensively. "Hey, no problem Sora. Gee, you really _can_ be scary when you want to."

He shrugs. "I'm sure it'll never come to that. By the way, where's Quistis and Merlin?"

"Q preferred to stay and keep an eye on things," Yuffie says. "And Merlin said he didn't trust any of Cid's 'damn fool bucket of bolts flying contraptions' and said he'd come his own way."

"Okay," Sora replies with an easy nod. "Well, Riku running off actually reminded me that _I_ should probably start getting ready. See you at the ceremony?"

"Sure thing!"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Mickey stands alone in his room, examining his reflection in the mirror. It's been some time since he's had occasion to wear his old tuxedo, but luckily it still fits. He adjusts the lapels just a bit more, carefully making sure it looks good. He'll only get to walk Azlyn down the aisle once, after all.

His adjustments crinkle the paper in his pocket, reminding him of the other big event he's going to preside over today. The king takes a deep breath.

The door opens with a light creak, reminding him that getting a little oil on the hinge would not be an unworthy project. But that thought is quickly pushed aside. After all, who but his beloved wife would be entering his bedroom at this moment. A short talk with Minnie is just what he needs.

But when the king turns around, it is not the queen that stands before him. In fact, it's pretty much the last person he'd expect. He's stunned for a moment, all rational thought subsumed by surprised.

It's just the opening the intruder needs.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Telary tries his best to remember how good and calm he felt this morning. He'd given that big speech to Sora about the absence of nerves, and it had been a pretty good one. If only he could give himself the same speech now.

"This is no time to get psyched out!" Donald Duck yells, frowning at his former apprentice. It's pretty harsh, but the suit he's wearing is making the court magician more than a little testy. "The wedding is in ten minutes! Practically everybody's already seated. Now or never, Tel!" It's not the greatest of pep talks.

He checks his tie again, giving it a few light tugs. Seems secure. His belt is buckled, the special silver Disney Castle emblem buckle shining in the fluorescent lighting. His hair hardly needed any attention, just his classic undercut. All in all, he should be ready.

"You look great."

It feels like a weight lifts off his chest, hearing that voice. He turns, smiling wide, to see Kairi closing the door behind her. His little sister looks beautiful, if a little over-professional for a wedding, in her black dress and dusky pink blazer.

"Mr. Duck?" the redhead asks, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Would you mind terribly if I talked to my brother alone for a minute?"

For a moment it looks like the royal magician is about to protest, but after getting a look at Kairi's sincere eyes he relents. "Sure thing, Miss Kairi. Just be mindful of the schedule, is all." Before he goes, he throws a last look at Telary over his shoulder. "See ya out there, Tel. And try to relax, would ya? This is the happiest day of your life!"

Kairi closes the door behind him, and it doesn't escape Telary's notice how she leans on it a few seconds longer than would be normal. Frowning, he approached her with his arms held out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that." The redhead sighs, turning to face her brother. She's smiling, but it hardly looks genuine. "They all think I'm overworking myself or something."

"You have been doing a lot," Telary points out, reaching out and laying his right hand gently on her shoulder. "And it's been a huge help, and I'm super grateful. Azlyn isn't terribly bothered by all the little details, and no one has been able to draw out more input from her than you."

"I can rest once the ceremony is over," Kairi replies, sagging just a little into Tel's touch. "Well, okay, I guess there's still the reception to see to, but…" She notices her brother smirking. "What? What's so funny?"

"You," Telary replies simply, removing his hand from her shoulder. Instead, he turns around to lean against the door next to her. "It is so, _so_ good to have you in my life, Kairi. Every day I'm amazed and so glad that we found each other. Somehow, you get me in ways other people can't. Even Azlyn sometimes."

"What are friends for?" she says, smirking at him. After a moment, it softens into a grin. "Thank you for the opportunity to help with your wedding. As hard as I've had to work at it, this is something I could only have dreamed of doing when I was little. And I could only have dreamed of having someone in my life as kind and caring as you, too." Tears start pooling in her eyes, and she hastily wipes them away. "My big brother. I love you, y'know?"

Tel's tearing up to, but he just lets them fall. "I know. And I love you too, sis. Like I said, _so_ glad to have you in my life."

"Right back at you."

They hug, smiling all the way through the embrace. Whatever obstacles they've faced in life, nothing can ever break the bond they share.

Kairi breaks the embrace, however, after a few seconds. She wipes away a few tears, turning to the room's mirror and making sure her mascara isn't too badly smudged. It's not as perfect as she would like, but a minute of minor work will have it good as new.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck," she says, trying hard to regain her professional demeanor. After a moment, she does. "I'd better get out there and make sure everything's perfect. You and Azlyn deserve perfect."

Telary smirks at her. "And I'm one-hundred percent certain you'll be able to give it to us. But, hey, make sure you sit down afterwards, huh?"

She rolls her eyes, but nevertheless nods as she pushes the door open. "Yes, sir." With a last playful salute, she's gone. The door gently slides shut behind her. Telary stares at it for a moment, once again breathing in just how lucky a man he is.

His nerves are a thing of the past now, and when the wizard turns back to the mirror it is with complete confidence. No matter what happens, Azlyn is about to be his wife. As he gives his tie one last adjustment, he allows himself to revel in the security that knowledge brings. He's ready.

Another soft knock on the door. Telary hardly pays any mind to it, still focused on psyching up. Then he it opening in the mirror, just a slight crack. For a second, he's wary for some reason he can't quite explain.

"Hey, Telary," Mickey's voice calls softly into the room. The wizard allows himself to relax, shaking his head at having been so foolishly worried for even a second. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replies, turning to the door with a grin. He probably doesn't need yet _another_ pep talk, but talking to the king is always welcome.

But when the door swings open fully, it's not King Mickey standing there. Caught off guard, Telary barely has time to yelp in surprise before there's a flash of light. Then, everything goes dark.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"You can't even go to your own _wedding_ without being all knighty," Sora comments, leaning back in his seat and examining Azlyn. They're in the castle library, converted into Azlyn's dressing room for today's ceremony.

She examines herself as well, gazing into the full length mirror in front of her. True, she hardly looks like a traditional bride. Instead of a white dress, with a shiny beaded bodice and long flowing skirt, she wears a uniform. The Disney Castle Guard dress uniform really doesn't see all that much use, excepting a few minor celebrations and the yearly anniversary of King Mickey and Queen Minnie's rule. But Azlyn has always admired the look, dreamed of the day when she would earn the right to wear one. When the time came to select her wedding dress, it had been a no brainer.

It's the right color at least, all white. A white jacket with shiny gold buttons, the crest of Disney Castle pinned to the lapel, and golden epaulets. Underneath that, a crisp white shirt and cream-colored tie. Normally white pants complete the ensemble, but Azlyn had opted for a pleated skirt for this occasion. She admires her reflection in the mirror, proud to be wearing this uniform on the most important day of her life.

" _I_ think I look great," she replies, tugging a bit on her jacket's lapels.

"I didn't say you didn't!" Sora declares, holding up his hands defensively. "It's just not what I think of when you say 'wedding'. Which I guess makes it perfect for you. When do you do things I expect?"

"My own Maid of Honor," Azlyn quips without missing a beat, "and you still don't have me figured out." She pauses, briefly glancing at Sora before she twirls around.

"And yet you still manage to act all girly," the Keybearer teases. "Lot of sides to you, aren't there Az?"

She nods, smoothing down her skirt. At least she starts to, before looking up at Sora with a pensive expression. "Do you really think I can make this work?"

"It isn't _that_ hard Azlyn. All you have to do is walk in a straight line and…"

"Not that, moron," the bride snaps. "I mean, do you think me and Tel really have what it takes to go all the way? Be together forever, I mean. Seems like a long time, when I stop and think about it."

Sora pushes off from his lean against the wall, crossing the room to stand by his friend's side. "Azlyn overthinking things," he says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who'd have ever thought we'd see that day? In all seriousness, though, Az, you and Tel are meant to be. Forever and ever, til death and all that stuff. Everybody knows it. _Including_ you, so stop stressing."

"You're right," she agrees with a wide grin. "This is no time to sit around whining about doubts and feelings. Who am I, Riku?"

Sora lets the insult to his best friend go, simply rolling his eyes instead. Then, suddenly, he becomes a lot more serious. "Speaking of emotional stuff, there is one last thing before I go."

"What? Don't tell me you're about to declare undying…"

"Azlyn," Sora says, his voice iron-firm. He's looking the knight right in her eyes. "I'm being serious here, okay?" He takes a deep breath, using Azlyn's stunned silence to his advantage. "Minnie told you all that stuff about, y'know, bridal accessories and whatever. Old and new…"

"Borrowed, blue," Azlyn repeats, like they're items on a grocery list. "Yeah, I got all that stuff I think. Actually, I think Minnie said something about having to wait for the 'borrowed'…"

"That's what I'm talking about." Sora reaches up and back around his neck, to the clasp of his necklace. It takes some fiddling, but eventually he gets it open. He solemnly slides the chain off his neck. Then, Sora offers his crown necklace to Azlyn. His eyes are getting wet, a single tear sliding down his face. "I, um, I think you should borrow this. To wear in your wedding."

Azlyn reaches out to take it, almost reverent in the way she handles the chain. The knight stares at it for a long moment, then asks Sora to put it on. Turning around, she allows him to clasp the necklace around her neck. She looks at the pendant once more, touching it fondly before she turns back to Sora. Her best friend, Telary notwithstanding.

"Thanks, Sora," she tells him, far more sincere than he can ever remember her being. "It, uh, means a lot to me that you would give me this."

"I _do_ expect it back, though," he says, mockingly waving a finger at the bride. "It is something _borrowed_ for a reason."

She nods, one last bit of sentiment shining in her eyes. Then her usual aloof playfulness returns, in the time it takes to wipe her eyes one last time. "Okay, that's enough emotional crap. Quick, make a joke about me being stubborn, loud, _anything_!"

"I think I'm good," he replies with a grin of his own. "Alright, now I guess it's time for me to get going. I'll see you…"

The Keybearer is interrupted by a knock on the door. He figures it must be Kairi, making sure Sora gets out onto the altar. He's just rolling his eyes when, to his surprise, King Mickey's voice calls through the door, asking permission to come in.

"Sure, Your Majesty," Azlyn says, looking at herself in the mirror one more time. It's through the reflection she realizes that it is _not_ Mickey walking through the door.

They're approximately the same size and overall shape, and the individual certainly possesses distinct black ears. But instead of the round, almost dinner plate sized ovals of Disney Castle's king, they're long and floppy rabbit's ears. He wears blue shorts with black suspenders and a white shirt.

Before Azlyn or Sora even have time to ask, another figure enters the room. A large cat the pair know all too well. Pete smiles at them, already tossing a bomb. Sora's hand is open to cal the Keyblade when the orb explodes, releasing a batch of dark grey goo. It engulfs the Keybearer, thickening and sending him falling to the floor.

Azlyn tries to move quickly, but the white heels she wears throw off her balance for just the slightest moment. It's all the time a female duck dressed in black clothes needs to mutter a spell, flinging it with her right hand while the left repeats a bizarre series of motions. A blast of pure invisible force bowls into the knight, knocking her to the floor.

"I suggest we hurry," the witch-duck declares, her voice lightly accented. She looks a bit strained. "I can't hold up this illusion forever."

"No worries," Pete says, his hand held up with thumb and middle finger held in a snapping position. "Quick trips are a specialty, today." Then, Maleficent's oafish minion does something Azlyn and Sora _know_ is an impossibility. With a snap of his pudgy fingers, the fat cat summons a vortex of dark energy.

Neither of them are able to so much as cry out before they're engulfed in darkness.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora is still stunned when the black fades from his vision. How could Pete have done that? Darkness can't exist in Disney Castle, not as long as the Cornerstone of Light protects the keep. In fact, when the Keybearer looks up, he realizes that he's in the Cornerstone's chamber. Its high ceiling is up above, and he can vaguely hear muffled chatter from everyone in the Audience Chamber above.

Looking up and listening is about all he can do, though. Whatever had been in Pete's bomb, it's hardened into a glue-like shell, preventing all movement. He struggles, but the effort is futile.

"Anybody wanna fill me in on just what the hell is happening here?" Azlyn demands from just to Sora's left.

"I'm curious as well," Telary chimes in.

"I'd just like to be able to see what's going on," Sora whines. He calls out mentally for the Keyblade. When it appears in its usual burst of light, the blade only clatters to the chamber floor.

"Nice try, kid," Pete's mocking voice declares, smugness dripping from every syllable. "This ain't gonna be so easy as a brawl. But Magica, turn the kid over would ya? I'd hate for him to miss out on all the fun!"

Sora and the mystery gel containing him flop over ninety-degrees, thankfully changing his perspective. Or at least, he's thankful until he realizes just how nasty the current predicament is. He's in the Cornerstone chamber all right, but instead of the shining green orb with a white light shining inside, he sees a bubble of teeming black sludge. Shafts of light shine out through small gaps, but more and more are slowly closing before his eyes.

Azlyn and Telary are on the floor beside him, watching the black orb with similar concerned expressions. Three figures stand by it, looking contemptuously down at the trio. Pete, of course, dressed in his usual attire and grinning like an evil loon. The duck woman in a lacy black dress, a small black raven perched on her shoulder. And last of all is a very tall figure with a mousy face and ears like the king, dressed in black pants and a long white lab coat.

"Now that I can see you," the Keybearer says, "I have to agree with Azlyn and Telary. What's going on, Pete? Who are your cronies, how'd you get into the castle, and what's going on with the Cornerstone?"

"Oh, I'd be just tickled to explain, Keyboy," Pete gloats. "But first, I think it's only fair we have our full audience in attendance. You can bring out the boat boy, Ears."

King Mickey stumbles out from behind the Cornerstone, looking quite bedraggled in his rumpled tuxedo and blackening eyes. The rabbit from before follows him out, looking grim but satisfied as he gives the king another push that sends him to his knees beside Telary.

"Your Majesty!" the wizard cries, immediately starting to examine the disheveled king. "What did they do to you?"

"Just giving my dear brother a taste of what he deserves," the rabbit declares, bitterness and hatred giving the words an ugly quality. "And this is only round one!"

"Okay, I know Pete, Magica DeSpell, and Mortimer," Azlyn says, looking at each villain in turn until she arrives on the rabbit. "It's like a who's who of Mouseburg scumbags. But who exactly are _you_?"

"So, you never told them, did ya?" the rabbit addresses the king with more angry contempt. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce me, little brother?"

"Brother!" Azlyn, Telary, and Sora blurt simultaneously.

"That's…" Telary begins, before stopping and shaking his head. "That's absurd, right?"

"Afraid not, Tel," Mickey answers, his voice matching the rest of him. "Fellas, this is Oswald. It's just like he said. He's my older brother."

"Why did you never tell us about him?" Azlyn demands, pursing her lips.

"Considering the company he keeps, I'd say he's not exactly the kind of family member you brag about," Telary points out, strangely deadpan under the circumstances.

"It was back when I first started traveling, training under Yen Sid," Mickey describes dully, his eyes fixated on the floor. "I didn't want Minnie to get overwhelmed, y'know, with all the duties of state and such. So I asked my brother to help out." He looks up, his eyes narrowing and his voice taking on an angry quality. "He got the idea in his head the kingdom would be better off if _he_ was in charge!"

" _I'm_ the oldest, _I_ was always the most responsible growing up!" Oswald yells back, placing his hands defiantly on his hips. "You just lucked into bein' king cause you were in the right place to catch that Minnie's eyes. And at the first chance you got to ditch the crown and go off on adventures, you jumped on it." He shrugs. "So yeah, I decided it was time for a change. And when little brother came back and found out, he had me shipped off. And apparently erased every last mention of me off the books!"

"Did you _really_?" Sora asks, quite taken aback.

Mickey looks to the floor again, defeated. "Yes. I hate to say it but… Yes, I banished Oswald. And I guess I didn't wanna deal with all the feelings, so… So I pretty much got rid of everything that would remind me of him."

"Never once thinking about how stupid and selfish that was," Oswald says, shaking his head.

"So where, exactly, did you get banished to?" Telary asks.

"Apparently some place his buddy Yen Sid showed him," the rabbit replies. "Another dimension or something. All I know is, it was only through freak luck that the inhabitants there found me, took me back to their village."

Mickey looks up, eyes wide and frowning.

Oswald doesn't notice, too caught up in his backstory. "Place was rough country, so I did my best to help out. Unlike my brother here, they appreciated my help. Eventually, I guess I got used to it. I even figured that would be enough, at least until Mickey came to his senses. So, I stayed."

"He had a pretty sweet deal goin', too," Pete chimes in. "By the time the boat boy king gave me the shove off too, he was practically runnin' the place! I figure that's why he turned Maleficent down."

"I honestly believed that Mickey would eventually realize he'd done me wrong," Oswald continues. "Boy was I an idiot, huh? By the time I realized you were never gonna pull through for me, it was too late by _years_!"

"So, why would you come back now?" Sora asks, frowning. "I mean, if you're happy with your life in that other dimension…"

"Why you gotta ruin my wedding, huh?" Azlyn rages. She stands, but a wave from Magica puts her back down to her knees. "This is supposed to be the greatest day of my friggin' life, but instead of kissing the groom I gotta sit here and listen to family court!"

"As it happens, you just hit the nail on the head, Azlyn," Oswald says. He steps closer, hand lowering to the pocket of his trousers. "Today's supposed to be Mickey's big triumphs. The brats he took pity on tie the knot, and he gets to read out his grand proclamation for all the land to here." He pulls out a piece of paper. It's dirty and rumpled, by undeniably Disney Castle royal stationary. The rabbit holds it out to Telary. "Here, why don't you take a read?"

Cautiously, the wizard takes the paper. He reads it once to himself, eyes widening as he does. Azlyn and Sora shoot him expectant looks, and he clears his throat. "It's an official proclamation from King Mickey of Disney Castle. Declaring me and Azlyn the official heirs to the throne."

Azlyn nearly chokes on her own spit, gasping for breath and coughing wildly. "We're _what_?"

"And that isn't all it says, is it?" Oswald prompts, his eyes narrowed.

"N-no," Telary admits, reading a few lines over again. "It also says that, 'to ensure no conflicts could occur to the line of succession, Oswald Rabbit is to be returned to Disney Castle, and receive his proper due.'"

Mickey stands up, gesturing wildly. "Oswald, ya have to understand, I didn't _mean_ it like you…!"

"Save the excuses, brother," Oswald interrupts, stepping forward and angrily pushing the king back down. He snatches the paper from Telary, holding it up in Mickey's face. "I know your handwriting, I know your signature. And I know how insecure you are under that brave and wise front you put up for everyone. It wasn't enough to ship me off, now that your stupid kids are getting their shot, you've gotta make _sure_ I don't come back around like Petey and cause trouble!"

"Oswald, I swear that isn't what I wrote!" Mickey says, openly begging his brother to listen. "At least, I didn't mean it like you think. Why believe Pete, huh?"

"And how would he get a copy of a royal proclamation anyway?" Azlyn chimes in.

"It's called careful planning and cunning stealth!" Pete declares, offended. "Things've been so crazy around here with your big shindig gettin' planned, sneaking in and out was easier than ever!"

Telary and Azlyn wince at that.

"Once Pete came to me the dirt about your little plans, Mickey," Oswald declares, arms folded as he looks down at his younger brother, "I knew the time of contentedly sitting back in the Wasteland was over. So I let the oaf take me back home. And wouldn't you know it, turns out I'm not the only person you've managed to tick off royally."

"I was gonna ask," Sora chimes in. "Didn't want to disrupt the family drama or big revelations and everything, but who are those other guys?"

""I'll explain later," Azlyn says. "What I wanna know is, what exactly are you planning on doing to us now that you're here?"

"And what are you doing to the Cornerstone?" Telary adds, nervously glancing at the mostly concealed orb.

"I can take that last inquiry!" Mortimer Mouse says, stepping forward with a huge grin on his face. "Working together with Madame DeSpell, I, Mortimer Mouse, have combined magic and technology into the most fiendishly clever device ever devised by mouse. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages…"

"It is called the Blot," Magica interrupts, frowning at her boisterous cohort. "To make a long story short, it absorbs the magical energy of the Cornerstone of Light in order to replicate itself. It also insulates the orb's power to block its effects."

" _What_!" Mickey cries. He thrusts a hand forward, and for a moment nothing happens. Frowning, he instead pushes his other hand forward, and orb of light exploding forth.

The Blot reacts, a portion of its substance flying out from the Cornerstone's coating. The small machines spread themselves like a wall, blocking the light magic and turning it into so much ineffective sparkle before returning to the main mass.

Oswald grins at the sight. "Did we forget to mention its combat possibilities?"

"Block the Cornerstone's effects?" Telary repeats as if he hadn't even noticed what just happened, furrowing his brow. "But that means no more protection from Darkness, which means…"

"Dark portal service in and out," Oswald finishes, blatantly stealing the moment from Pete. The fat cat grimaces. "A convenient way to get ourselves around without being suspected."

"Yeah, that's _one_ thing," Azlyn points out, rolling her eyes. "But you can't be so stupid to not know it _also_ opens this place up like a Heartless buffet table!"

Now Oswald looks confused. "Heartless? What are you talking about?"

"Don't pay no mind to them, Ears," Pete assures the rabbit, shrugging the knight's comment off. "Oh, uh, hey! Why dontcha let 'em know what's gonna happen to them now?"

Oswald's confusion remains for a brief moment, but then the opportunity to gloat comes to the forefront of his mind. He grins sadistically at the heroes. "Oh yeah, that's right. Now, Mickey, we're gonna see how _you_ like banishment, eh?" He steps forward, eyes dancing with wicked glee. "I'm afraid you'll find you're not quite so popular among the gremlins. This time it's _me_ who got to write the history on _you_!"

"Oswald, you've gotta see reason!" Mickey pleads, shifting forward so he's actually on his knees before his brother. "These people, ya don't know what they're like. What they're gonna do…"

The rabbit doesn't seem to care, reaching out to slap his brother across the face. "Can't be any worse than what you were planning for me."

"Oh, yes it can!" Azlyn declares, giving Oswald a glare Sora hasn't seen from her since Riku's evil days.

"Don't let yourself be blinded by anger," Telary begs, hands clasped as if in prayer. "As soon as he can, Pete's going to summon an army of dark creatures. The Heartless."

"They're bad news, big time," Sora agrees. "If you won't listen to the king, at least listen to us!"

"Oh, they'd say anything to stop you from gettin' yer revenge," Pete argues, shrugging dismissively.

Oswald frowns at the fat cat. "I dunno, Pete. You _have_ always been a shady character. Why don't you humor them, huh? Tell me about these Heartless?"

Sora, Azlyn, and Telary exchange hopeful looks. It seems they've made a breakthrough, small as it is. Hope blossoms in Sora's chest, only to quickly die at the sound of Pete's sudden laugh. Magica and Mortimer join in after a moment, all three villains howling while Oswald's frown increases and his proud ears begin to droop.

"What are you all laughing about!" Oswald demands, stamping a foot at his cohorts. "What _are_ they talking about?"

Mickey winces as the laughter continues. "Oh, Oswald," he whispers dejectedly.

"Sakes alive, this is just _too_ _good_!" Pete declares, wiping a tear from one eye as he gets his laughter under control. "Y'see, turns out they're exactly right Ears. As soon as that Blot stuff finishes fully blocking out the Cornerstone's power, this place is gonna turn easy pickings for the Heartless!"

"So they weren't lying!" Oswald's whole body shakes, fists clenched tight. "I should've known from the start that you…"

"Ya really should've, squirt," Pete agrees, grinning darkly. "But you were too consummated by hatred and bitterness to give it a second thought. All it took was a little whisperin' in yer ear about payback to get ya to play along. Now, I'm afraid yer brother and his cronies ain't gonna be the only ones makin' their way back to the Wasteland forever!"

"But _why_?" Oswald demands, stomping his foot again. "Why take me out of the Wasteland, why involve me at all? What did I offer you?"

"Take a look at the expression on the dear king's face, if you would," Magica prompts the rabbit. Indeed, Mickey does look more defeated than anyone present can ever remember. "Betrayed by one he loves."

"Who'd rather team up with his worst enemies than try to make amends," Mortimer adds.

"All the reason I need," Pete declares, grinning widely. "Plus, you ain't exactly my favorite person neither, Ears. Always messing around with my steamboat!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sora declares, wriggling uselessly. "Even with us gone, my friends up there will stop you!"

Pete shrugs again. "Eh, we'll see about that. Can't hurt our chances none though."

"What chances!" Azlyn yells defiantly, leaping straight at the fat cat with her fists ready to fly. Telary stands as well, hands already preparing the gestures to summon his most devastating spells.

Pete grins at the sight, raising his arm and opening his hand to reveal a silver band around one wide digit. The ring glows with a silvery light for just a brief second, and then the bride and groom simply vanish into thin air. Sora's prone, encased form is close enough to be affected too, disappearing in the same flash.

Mickey watches it all with the same resigned, sad look on his face. Oswald takes note of the expression, and for the first time finds it isn't bringing him joy. Then the rabbit turns to Pete, who's smiling along with the other villains.

"Happy trails, Ears," the fat cat gloats. "Consider it a gift, the opportunity for some good ol' one-to-one with yer bro."

"Speaking of one-on-one," Mortimer announces with a truly sick, smirk, "can't wait to see that queen of your, Mick."

That's the final straw for the mouse king. He hurtles himself off the floor, lunging for the villains with his hand outstretched. For the briefest moment, the Keyblade he found in the Realm of Darkness flashes into his hand. Then it, along with its wielder and his duped brother, disappear.

Pete just admires his handiwork for a moment, before turning back to his cohorts. The Blot plugs its last small holes in the Cornerstone's coating, none of its magical light able to break through. "Well, well, well," he gloats, snapping his fingers and summoning a cadre of Neoshadows out of the hall's floor. "Whaddya say we go tell everybody this wedding's canceled, eh?"

 **My goal was to have this out less than a week after the first chapter, and lo I succeeded! it helps that a lot of this was just emotions and character interactions, which are usually pretty easy for me. The end section plot stuff gave me a bit of trouble and I had to move a few last bits of exposition to the next chapter, but it's all good.**

 **Shoutouts to goddragonking and Nightwing2013 for their reviews of last chapter. Until next time, hopefully once again in less than a week.**


	27. What A Wasteland

As events are playing out below the audience chamber, Kairi is having a fairly major freakout within it. It starts when there are five minutes until Azlyn is going to walk down the aisle, and neither Telary or Sora are at the altar waiting yet. Donald Duck and Goofy stand outside the audience chamber doors, looking bewildered at their comrades' absence as well.

"I know, I know," Kairi agrees off their expressions. Not only is she nervous, but whatever has been affecting her all day is steadily growing worse. Though even at its worse the ailment is no more than a little fatigue and some dizziness, this is hardly the appropriate moment for any of that. "Tel was just in his room, right?"

Donald shakes his head. "Not when I looked in. I figured he was already down here!"

"Do you think he mighta snuck down to talk to Azlyn?" Goofy offers. "I know it ain't exactly proper, but if Telary needed any last minute pep, Az would sure be the one he'd go to!"

Kairi nods, thinking it over. "Yeah sure, that could work. I guess I should go check on…"

"Kairi?" Daisy asks suddenly, walking out of the chamber. "I can take over now if you're ready to…"

"Yes, of course," the redhead replies, practically tearing the headset off and throwing it at the lady duck, who fumbles the device for a moment. "I'm gonna go see if he's with Azlyn." She turns on her heel and starts walking to the library, casual for a moment until she realizes there's no time for that and sprints the rest of the way. Upon reaching them, she gives the doors a solid knock, trying to keep bad thoughts from getting to her. "Azlyn…"

"Do ya mind?" Azlyn's voice interrupts through the door.

"Sorry," Kairi apologizes almost reflexively. "But, uh, is Telary in there with you? Because if he is, then you're just gonna have to deal with the additional bad luck piling on our usual crap." There's no response for several seconds. "Azlyn, I mean…"

"Do ya mind?"

The Princess of Heart takes a step back, frowning. Preoccupied, she doesn't notice Riku standing behind her until she's walked right into him. She turns on reflex, Keyblade springing to her hand in a flash.

Riku, already backpedaling from the impact holds up his hands. "Whoa, I surrender. Isn't it enough I already have one woman stalking me and another…"

"Have you seen Sora?" Kairi interrupts, lowering her blade before dismissing it. "Or Telary? When was the last time Azlyn made a disparaging comment about your sexuality?"

"I haven't seen Sora for hours, and Telary all day," Riku replies. He adjusts his gray suit jacket a bit, frowning right back at his friend. "Shit's going down, isn't it?"

Kairi nods, sweeping her foot back to kick at the doors behind her. After the sound of impact settles down, she hears Azlyn calling, "Do ya mind?" The exact same words, tone, and volume as before. Obviously not good.

She swivels on one foot and throws the doors open, revealing the entirely empty library. _Really_ not good. "Oh, of _all_ the days!"

Riku, looking over her shoulder, grimaces. "I assume you have this scenario covered in that door stopper you've been lugging around all weekend?"

"This is stage one of _several_ scenarios, Riku," Kairi explains as her older friend walks into the room with a strange, pensive expression. "The contingency plan depends of what happens next. So tell me if you run into a version of anyone who came back from the future to…"

"This is wrong," Riku interrupts, standing in the middle of the room. He's grimacing something terrible, and for some reason he keeps sniffing the air. "This is so wrong."

Kairi regards him with puzzlement. "What's with the Pluto impression?"

"A holdout from Xehanort's Heartless," the silver-haired young man explains, still looking sour. "Someone used dark powers in this room. I can sense the energy."

The Princess of Heart's confusion turns to a cold fear in the pit of her stomach. "But that's impossible, right? The Cornerstone protects the castle from darkness." Suddenly, an even more sickening thought hits her. "And if it was corrupted somehow I would know. Which means this bad feeling I've had all day is…"

"This is bad," Riku declares simply, already moving back to the hallway. "Really bad. We've got to…"

And then what must be dozens of screams burst out from the audience chamber, echoing down the hallway.

 **KH-KH-KH**

If only to add insult to injury, when gravity brings Azlyn back to the ground it's on hands-and knees in a huge patch of thick mud. She _squelches_ down into it from the force of her landing too. Looking down, she realizes there'll be no recovering her uniform from this. It's the absolute last straw, the cherry on top of the shit sundae that is supposed to be her wedding day. Throwing her head back, the knight unleashes a primal scream.

She's still going when Telary stumbles out of the brush he'd landed in. The wizard is ready for a fight, palms open and mana flowing. When he realizes there's no danger, he relaxes and lets his bride finish. Honestly, he's quite tempted to join her.

Eventually her cry peters out, and Azlyn sags into the mud as she attempts to regain her breath. Once she's had a moment, Telary decides it's safe to approach her.

"What did we expect, right?" he says, resignedly dropping to the ground beside her. A little mud splashes up, and of course that's it for his pants, but neither one comments. "A good day, an easy path? Of course…"

"Didn't expect _this_ ," Azlyn interrupts, her voice still tired from screaming.

"How do you mean?"

"The king screwed us," she continues, looking straight ahead without expression. "Or he screwed his brother, at least. What's up with that?"

"Hey." Telary slips an arm around her, pulling her closer and looking at her with a soft smile. "Remember who gave us all that exposition, right? Y'know Pete, our constant bad guy who admitted he wanted to see how he could hurt the king?"

"I know," she replies, letting out a deep breath afterwards. "But do you think the _other_ thing was true? The heirs stuff?"

Telary shifts uncomfortably, his face moving through several different expressions. Eventually, he just settles on biting his lip. "That…" He huffs out a breath, forcing himself to return to some semblance of calmness. "I think that's something we'll deal with when we're sure we'll even be going back to the kingdom, huh?"

Azlyn grunts her agreement. Once the knight is on her feet, she makes a token attempt to wipe some of the muck from her clothes. The streaks of mud only widen and elongate. "Well, whatever. Okay, first things first, we should find the others."

"With a focus on Sora, I think," Telary points out. "Considering he's probably still trapped in that gunk."

The pair take a good look around. They've landed in some kind of murky bog, wet grass and sucking mud comprising most of the visible ground. A few deeper pools of water stand out as well, most of them so dirty as to be impenetrable visually. Plant life is everywhere else, tall trees with dark purple leaves, thick black vines hanging down from them. The smell is unsurprisingly ghastly, and it's terribly humid.

But perhaps the worst part of all, for a reason neither can identify, is the complete lack of insect or other animal noises. Minus the thick _squelch_ of their footprints and leaves rustled by wind, the bog is completely, unnervingly silent.

"Pete's got a few new tricks," Azlyn points out as they begin their search. She hadn't had her shoes on yet when things had gone south, and every step is a squelchy, cold agony.

"He certainly seemed… different," her fiancé agrees, grimacing. He combs through a few large ferns, then asks, "Do you think Maleficent was in on this scheme of his?"

Azlyn shakes her head, looking up in the branches of a scraggly tree. "Nah, I actually don't. No way he could've talked that much without mentioning her otherwise. Bragging about her 'eminent arrival' or whatever."

"I guess that's…" Telary pauses, pushing through a few bushes at the edge of a tall slope. He kneels to examine the ground, focusing on a shallow impression in the wet grass. It starts at the hill's apex, continuing down in a noticeable furrow until it hits a patch of thick foliage about a yard away. "Okay, I think I've got something."

Telary tries his best to carefully navigate the incline with small steps and lots of leaning back for counterbalance. Azlyn doesn't bother, simply sitting and sliding all the way down, digging her heels in to stop at the bottom. It isn't like there's much point to preserving her outfit anyway. After a moment of contemplation and mild horror, Tel opts to follow her lead.

They push through the foliage into a decently large clearing, thankfully more grassy than muddy. The depression in the ground continues another foot or so, and then there lays the still-entrapped Sora.

"Oh, hey guys," he greets his companions, nonchalant despite the fact that he's immobile in a strange dimension. Or that he's forced to look at them upside down. "Was that screaming earlier _you_ , Az?"

"Yeah," the knight admits as she and Tel walk up to the Keybearer. She gives him a single quick nod, the only acknowledgment he needs that it's good to see him safe. "I landed in some mud."

"Oh, how terrible," Sora replies, playfully deadpan. "I just cannot _imagine_ how that could be worse."

Telary rolls his eyes, crouching next to his younger friend. "Okay, let's see if we can't get you out of this mess, huh?"

"That would be appreciated."

Sora watches silently while the wizard explores his problem from a few angles. After a moment Telary closes his eyes, placing both palms on roughly the middle of the hardened gunk. He mutters a few words, likely some kind of spell. There's a few seconds of still silence, and then the gunk begins to melt back into its original gelatin-like form. Sora attempts to stand, thrashing about in the goop until Azlyn reaches down and halls him up up the collar of his jacket. Before the stuff can begin to dry again, she shoves him down into the wet grass. Once his wits are about him again, the Keybearer starts rolling. The gel breaks down upon contact with the water, and once he's on his feet again Sora starts wiping it off along with the moisture.

"And now we're all matching," Sora declares with a thin smile, absently brushing at his soiled torso. "Thanks for the help guys. Or wait, should it I be calling you 'Your Majesties' from now on?"

"Can it, Sora," Azlyn warns him, pointing sternly at the boy. "We aren't focusing on any of that until we're out of this mess, okay?"

He nods, lips pursed to stop himself from saying anything further on the subject. That lasts for only a moment. " _But_ , I just want to say that I personally think it's really a great decision on the king's part."

"Really?" Telary asks with a sheepish expression.

"Totally," the Keybearer assures him. "And hey, if you aren't then I guess I'll just have to overthrow you or whatever. I'm sure Riku would help if I gave him first shot at Azlyn."

"Once again," Azlyn says, not even cracking a smile, "we're talking about it later, okay? We've gotta _find_ the king and get out of this hole before there can be any more discussing… that stuff. Okay?"

"Okay," Telary repeats.

"Sure thing."

Azlyn turns and starts walking. After a few steps, she turns on her heel, face screwed up in anger. The boys stop, ready for a rant. But she only scoffs again, turning right back around. Sora and Telary exchange a look, shrug, and follow after her.

"MICKEY!" Sora calls at the top of his lungs, hands cupped around his mouth to attain even slightly more volume.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Telary yells beside him, looking around desperately.

Azlyn joins in as well, her voice not quite as strong. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

There's no reply, and after all that yelling the silence of their surroundings only seems more pronounced. So the trio just keep on yelling as they go, none of them willing to let that silence overwhelm them once more.

"OSWALD?" Sora yells out after a few minutes. Azlyn and Telary stop dead in their tracks, turning to look back at the Keybearer with puzzled expressions. He shrugs. "What? You heard Oswald, he's been banished to this Wasteland place for years. He probably knows his way around."

"And what makes you think he'd help us?" Azlyn demands, hands on hips as she gives her man of honor a grade-A stink eye.

"I like to believe in the goodness of all people," Telary adds, looking more uncomfortable than angry, "but Azlyn does have a point there, Sora."

The Keybearer shrugs. "Well, maybe if we're nice to him and show some concern, he'll do the same for us?"

Telary turns to face Azlyn, also taking a step back so he's more or less at Sora's side. "Okay, now I guess it's _Sora_ with the good point. I'm sure even a little compassion would go a long way. After all, it isn't like _we_ ever did anything to him."

"Which didn't stop him from…" Azlyn cuts herself off mid sentence, sighing and shaking her head. "Fine, fine. You can shout for that bastard all you like, _I'm_ going to stay focused on the king. Him I've got a few questions for."

Telary's about to say something, when suddenly the trio hear their first ambient noise. Something rustles through grass up ahead, a steady noise that slowly gets closer. All three go on read alert, Azlyn preparing her fists while Telary gathers magic and Sora summons the Keyblade. Or, at least he tries to.

"Uh, not good," he whispers, trying to be quiet but still attracting the attention of his fellows. He holds out his arm at the usual forty-five degree angle he does for summoning his ancient weapon, but there are no sparks of light.

"N-no Keyblade?" Telary stammers.

Sora shakes his head, hand still held out. "Not like it usually does, but I do definitely feel _something_. Like there's this…"

The rustling starts up again, this time close enough that Azlyn can see the grass moving as whatever's coming scurries through it. She adjusts her stance a few degrees to face it, primed and at the ready. After the day she's head, something to punch will be quite welcome regardless of the possible danger. Telary prepares as well, the mental command for a fire spell ready to be unleashed.

Sora just stays concentrating, the strange feeling in his hand building into an odd tingle that only grows more intense. He grits his teeth even harder, willing whatever is going to happen to just hurry up already.

Finally, something emerges from the underbrush. It's strange creature, colored the dark blue on an ink pin and shaped oddly like a lightning bolt with arms and legs. No hands or feet though, the limbs just end in points. It regards Azlyn and Telary with slightly glowing red eyes, then moves like it's gathering itself for a launch, some kind of attack.

The thing doesn't get that far before Telary's fireball hits it straight on. The tiny thing is propelled backwards through the air, slowly becoming less defined until it fades away into nothing.

Another noise, louder and deeper like something hitting a tree and keeping on moving, sounds from behind. Azlyn and Telary swivel to face it, as the same sound comes again, only closer. Sora doesn't mind or even notice, his entire body shaking and his face the practically crimson from his intense concentration.

A silver object shoots through the air, so fast it appears as nothing more than a brightly colored streak. Azlyn and Telary's eyes go wide as they realize that whatever the flying thing is, they are right in its path. Luckily, it actually begins to slow down as it approaches, until finally the object's true from can be grasped: the Kingdom Key! The blade's handle lands in Sora's open hand with a loud smack.

The Keybearer releases the breath he'd been holding, face rapidly resuming its normal coloration. For a moment he simply stares down at the blade in his hand, focused on regulating his airflow. Once he's finally calmed down, the spiky-haired young man turns to his friends with a wide grin. "Well, whaddya know?"

"Guess the Keyblade works differently here," Telary suggests. "Why though? Hm…"

"The important thing is that we've got it," Azlyn declares, frowning. "I wanna know what that weird thing was."

"Looked sort of like a Heartless," Telary says, thoughtfully scratching his chin. "Like one of those Shadows. Wasn't one though, the eyes were weird. And the coloration was different, and it looked less bug-like…"

"Just another reason to find Oswald and the king," Sora notes. He throws the Keyblade a few feet, holding his hand out once it lands and pulling it back.

"But we can't just keep walking around and yelling like idiots," Azlyn argues, oblivious to Sora playing with his new Keyblade summoning power behind her. "Especially if there are gonna be things running around after us."

"You're right," Telary agrees. He's startled by a noise then, but when he looks over his shoulder it's only Sora's Keyblade again. The boy seems to have hurled it with all his strength, landing in a patch of tall grass beneath two particularly leafy trees. "You can cut that out any time, you know."

The Keybearer has the good grace to look sheepish. "Okay, yeah. Sorry, it's just so fun!" Grinning, he holds up his hand again, eyes instinctively tracking its course. His grin vanishes quickly after that, when he notices several pairs of red eyes peeking out from the darkness. "Not fun anymore!"

A veritable swarm of the small creatures come rushing out of the tall grass, their pointed limbs making unsettling skittering noises as they come. Sora drops into his battle-ready stance, ready to face the threat head on.

"None of that!" Telary screams, hurling the largest fireball he can into the horde. It smashes into the creatures at the group's head, incidentally throwing up some steam as it evaporates some of the bog floor's standing water. "Time to run!"

Neither Azlyn nor Sora are very happy with that idea, but their wants don't really matter in this scenario. The trio take off, running back the way they came until Telary decides to veer off. The creatures continue to pursue them, like the unrelenting waters of a flash flood.

The bog's foliage only slows the trio down, forcing them to dodge low-hanging tree limbs and step carefully through sucking mud. The creatures in pursuit seem to have no trouble with the environment, gaining ground with every second. Telary mentally prepares another Firaga spell, waiting for an opportune moment to slow them down.

But before the moment comes they emerge from the thick vegetation, grass sloping gently downward until it reaches a slow-moving river. Sora gasps, wordlessly calling for the others to follow his lead now. It doesn't take long for his companions to see what the Keybearer sees: a short wooden dock next to a ramshackle hut. Even more importantly, a boat sits tied at the dock's end.

They stop at the shore's edge, Sora taking a moment to carefully examine the dock's wooden planks. He knows the signs of weakness in such a structure, from poor maintenance or old age. Luckily, it looks fairly well-maintained, if unused for a period of at least a few months. He judges it safe, and can only hope the boat is similarly functional.

Telary lets loose his Firaga, focused on the grass instead of the creatures. It's too wet to effectively catch fire, but the loose steam of evaporating moisture is enough to give the horde pause. The wizard turns to find the other already in the boat, Sora position to cut its tether once he's inside. So Telary turns, running a pair of steps before he hops into the boat. Sora brings his blade down, severing their connection to the dock.

The boat begins to drift down the river, moving slowly in the lazy current. The trio watch with bated breath as the swarm of creatures reach the riverbank. If they continue to pursue, it could mean trouble.

But they merely watch as the boat moves along, red eyes tracking it for several seconds. Then the horde turns, fleeing back into the dark forest. The final pair of creatures stop at the foliage's edge, looking back at the boat for a long moment before they disappear as well.

Sora lets out a sigh of relief, sagging onto the closest bench. "Well, that was something," he says, shaking his head as he props the Keyblade up against the boat's side. "Wouldn't be a trip for us without running from a dark swarm of thingies."

Azlyn doesn't look so relieved, angrily stomping on the wooden floor. "Probably screwed us even more. What if this stupid river only takes us farther away from where the king is? We may never find him now. Not in time to make a difference for the castle."

"Maybe…" Telary hesitates, wringing his hands as he considers what he's about to suggest. "Maybe it would be better, in that case, if we just focused on finding a way to get out of here? With… With _out_ finding the king first."

"I don't like that," Sora says, grimacing at the prospect. "And anyway, that's like suggesting tackling a practically impossible thing before we put in the effort to do just an incredibly difficult thing." He cups his hands around his mouth. "KING MICKEY!" he screams at the top of his lungs, slowly moving his gaze from one riverbank to the other. "OSWALD, KING MICKEY!"

There's no reply, but he keeps going. After a moment the others join him. For several minutes they just float along and yell, hoping desperately that they will be heard. It seems hopeless, until they're coming up on a fairly sharp curve in the river.

"Kids?" The voice is faint, but undeniably belongs to Mickey Mouse.

The trio share excited look, Telary designating himself as group spokesman and standing up in the boat. "YOUR MAJESTY, WE'RE HERE, ON THE RIVER. WHERE ARE YOU?"

They round the river bend then, receiving their answer rather dramatically. After several yards there's a slight drop, leading into a larger lagoon. Sitting in the middle is dilapidated, filthy old riverboat, half-emerged nose-first in the murky water. Though he's small, Mickey can be seen on the vessel's topmost deck of three.

"RIGHT HERE, KIDS!" the king yells back, waving enthusiastically. "OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE SAFE!"

Eager to be truly reunited, Sora grabs his Keyblade and sticks it into the river. Using it as a makeshift paddle, he begins to row them down the river. The slight drop into the lagoon gives the trio a bit of trouble, but they all manage to stay safely aboard.

"Gosh, I was so worried about all of you!" Mickey declares as the trio struggle to get aboard.

"We were worried about you too," Sora says, smiling at the king.

Neither Azlyn nor Telary say anything for a few seconds. It's not lost on Mickey, who regards both his wards with a pensive expression. "Aw gee guys, I know you must have a lotta questions, and be pretty mad to boot. But you gotta understand…"

"I think," Telary interrupts, one arm around Azlyn's shoulders, "that we do have a lot of questions, and things we want to say, and…"

His fiancée butts in. "Look, a lotta stuff just got thrown at us at once, right?" she says, shrugging of Telary's arm and stepping up loom over the king. "It's going to take some time to just… to _deal_ with it, y'know? So, let's just focus on getting home first, then everything that comes after, huh?"

"Speaking of," Sora says, looking around the deck with a frown, "where's Oswald? Did we lose him too?"

Mickey shakes his head. "Nah, we pretty much ended up in the same place. He's belowdecks."

"Trying to get this ship restarted?" Telary asks, taking a look over the railing. He grimaces at what he sees. "Because I don't think we're going anywhere in this thing."

"That's what I figured," Mickey confirms. "Anyway, come on down. I think it's time we all sat down and had a discussion."

They head for the main staircase, creaking and clanking accompanying their every movement. Telary is basically just one tensed muscle the entire time, only Azlyn's guidance keeping him moving. After he almost takes a header down the stairs, the wizard manages to relax himself.

The cargo hold is in as good a condition as the rest of the vessel. It's fairly small, though sizable enough for everyone to stand in comfortably. Water damage and some growing molds dot the metal walls, and the only furniture is a table that has completely collapsed and two chairs. In one of the chairs sits Oswald, scowling at the new arrivals. He's tied up tight, which might have something to do with that.

"Great, looks like your brats made it in one piece," the rabbit mockingly announces. He shakes the chair suggestively. "We can go now I guess."

"He wanted to leave us all behind," Mickey elaborates, rolling his eyes. "I decided we needed him to stick around." The king sighs, somehow coming out looking smaller than before. He focuses on the mildewed wall for a moment. "Besides, we really need to hash some things out here."

"Givin' me my 'due' now, eh Mickey?" Oswald asks, face contorted in a defiant scowl. "Go ahead, give it all ya got. I can take it like a rabbit."

"I'm calling first shot," Azlyn declares, already walking towards him and cracking her knuckles. "This first one is for ruining my wedding day, you…"

"Azlyn!" Mickey yells, his voice ringing with iron will. The knight turns back to him, frowning. "That is _not_ what we're going to do. I'm trying to explain all this crazy mess, alright?"

"Good," Sora says, leaning up against the wall. "I'm pretty curious about all this stuff myself."

"So you're serious, about me and Azlyn inheriting the kingdom?" Telary asks, shaky and nervous.

Mickey nods. "Kids, I wouldn't leave it under anyone else's care."

"Unless you start getting ideas that you might be better," Oswald interjects. "The second Mickey thinks he isn't the best and most beloved…"

"Stop that!" Azlyn warns the rabbit, pointing at him sternly. "You got issues, man." She swivels her gaze to Mickey, not exactly lessening its harshness. "Why does he have so many issues?"

Mickey sighs, shaking his head. "Well, Oswald hasn't had the… easiest time of it, I will admit." He looks at his brother, frowning. "Though don't deny that most of it is your own fault!"

The rabbit struggles against his binds again. "Why dontcha say that to my face, huh? Don't even _mention_ how you've been undercutting me ever since you came on the scene! Everything I wanted, Mickey just _had_ to have for his own!"

"Because I _worked_ for it!" Mickey shoots back. The human trio's mouths all drop open at the small king's sudden, uncharacteristic aggression. "I wasn't content to just sit back and follow any supposed 'luck'. Every time something didn't go your way, you never thought to try again, improve yourself. Then, the _one_ time I give you a chance, you go right ahead and try and stab me in the back!"

Oswald doesn't say anything for a few moments, just frowning off into the ether. Finally, he turns to look at his little brother. "I know, Mickey. I know. I made a mistake, trying to do what I did. I just… I just wanted to win for once, to be the guy in the spotlight."

"You went too far, Oswald," Mickey says, stern and definite. Then, he seems to let the anger go, his whole demeanor seeming to shrink. "But I did too. Sending you to this place, getting rid of anything that could remind me of ya… But you hurt me, Os. Ya really did. Seeing any trace of ya, it only caused me pain."

"It couldn't have been all bad though, right?" Sora interjects, moving to stand between the anthropomorphic siblings. Azlyn and Telary eye him with some incredulity, but he carries on. "Come on guys, you've got to think of all the good times you spent together. All the… the brotherly camaraderie, eh?"

"Remember all the scams we used to pull, to get outta work?" Oswald suggests, giggling despite his situation.

Mickey's laughing too, just a little. "Oh boy, do I. Ha, remember when we convinced Pete to give us a week off for… Heh, what did we call it again?"

"Rodencia," Oswald recalls, openly grinning now. "That scam worked for two whole years before we realized the holiday didn't exist, much less the Church of Smaller Mammals!"

"He nearly threw us in the river," Mickey concurs. Both brothers laugh easily now, good time recalled. Azlyn and Telary seem amused as well, though they keep themselves fairly subdued.

"Good, we're in a more positive mood!" Sora interjects, smiling at the pair. "Now, maybe we can have a talk like rational people. Whaddya say?"

"First of all, I say _huh_?" Azlyn declares, staring skeptically at the Keybearer. "You really are taking that time I told you to be a shrink to heart, aren't you?"

He shrugs. "Well, I guess the idea isn't bad. I've been looking at some stuff."

"Oswald, you can't believe what Pete told ya about that decree," Mickey tells his brother, looking at him dead on and maintaining eye contact. "He only told ya part of it, the part that sounded bad."

"Well," the rabbit replies, not quite returning his brother's gaze but not looking away either, "I guess maybe I let myself get caught up in the moment. And maybe I have some resentment issues I need to work on."

"No 'maybe' on that last one bucko," Azlyn quips. Telary and Sora give her disapproving looks, but she just rolls her eyes. "Once again, he _ruined my wedding_. Let me be a little pissed, huh?"

"You three _are_ going to have to learn to work together," Mickey says, looking at the trio from Disney Castle. "Because what I meant about Oswald getting his due is that I would like him to come back to the castle, in an advisory position to the two of you."

"What?" Azlyn and Oswald ask simultaneously, giving each other brief incredulous glances before looking at Mickey once again. Telary doesn't say anything, just gets a little paler.

"I knew there wasn't much hope that you'd be able to work with me again, Os," Mickey explains, looking sincerely at his brother. "But I thought, maybe, you could see it in your heart to help out the castle under different rulers."

Before Oswald can respond, Telary cuts in. His face is flushed, sweating profusely for reasons that have nothing to do with the bog's heat. "But, Your Majesty, Azlyn and I _can't_ be the king and queen! We wouldn't know how, we have no formal, y'know, training or…"

"So you _get_ training," the king interrupts sternly. The look on his face is one Telary has seen Mickey direct at Azlyn before, but never him: just the slightest disappointment. "I'm not running of to go open a nightclub on Radiant Garden and leaving you and Azlyn in charge immediately. And another thing, do you think _I_ knew anything about being a king when I started out?"

"He didn't," Oswald says, shaking his head. "He was just some young punk who got lucky and saved the future queen! When he first told me about it, I nearly laughed myself to death."

"It's a lot of responsibility," Telary continues to fret, nervously wringing his hands. Not even having Azlyn by his side seems to comfort him.

Of course, she isn't exactly sanguine at the moment either. "We've seen how _I_ handle power. And besides, I thought it was _Goofy_ I was supposed to take over for."

"Kids, are you even listening to me?" Mickey asks, reaching out to both of them. They each grab a hand, letting themselves feel the love coming from the mouse. "Were ya not paying attention this last hour? I've made mistakes too, I haven't always been the perfect wise king you seem to think I am."

"And I'm living proof!" Oswald interjects.

Mickey nods. "What I said last night, about wanting the next generation to surpass me… I was talking about you two, and I truly believe you can do it."

"Me too," Sora concurs, stepping up behind his friends and putting an arm around both their shoulders. "And I'll be there if you need me too."

"I don't really know ya," Oswald chimes in, drawing everyone's attention to him. He shrugs. "But eh, I guess you can't be half bad, huh? Maybe I can give this 'advising' thing a shot."

"We'd be happy to have you," Telary says, though his tone is far from definite.

" _After_ you spend some time making up for ruining the wedding," Azlyn adds, glaring. But it's far from her harshest, and that'll have to do for now.

"I guess that's fair," the rabbit admits, hanging his head penitently. A moment later, he looks up. "Now that we're all… _whatever_ we are, would somebody mind getting me outta here! I am the only guy who knows his way around here, y'know."

"I can do it!" Sora thrusts out his hand, the Keyblade leaping from where it had been leaning against the bulkhead to smack into his palm. Mickey watches the maneuver with wide eyes.

"I see _your_ Keyblade made the trip with you," the king says as Sora slices through his brother's bonds. Oswald hops to the floor, brushing himself off. "I can't seem to get mine to appear."

"My Keyblade isn't acting normal either," Sora reports, frowning at the ancient weapon. "You saw that magnetic hands thing, but I can't put it away. I think the only reason it's here at all is that it was on the floor next to me when Pete transported us over."

"Speaking of Keyblades," Azlyn chimes in, "why didn't you summon yours back at the castle. You could've kicked Pete's butt with it easy."

Mickey frowns. "Funnily enough, the same reason Pete couldn't call Heartless yet. My Keyblade is from the Realm of Darkness, remember? The Cornerstone repels it as surely as anything else that comes from their."

"It's a definite good thing we have that weapon with us," Oswald says, frowning. "I dunno if you saw any, but out here in the wilder parts of the Wasteland is where creatures we call Wastes like to run free. Nasty things."

"Is that what those little shadowy things were?' Telary asks, shuddering at the memory of the encounter. "Yeah, we ran into a whole swarm of 'em."

Oswald nods. "Yep, that's them alright. The little buggers we call Floods, on account of they like to hunt in big packs. Even with that Keyblade thingy and whatever magic you have, hopefully we don't run into too many of them on the way to the projector." Shaking his head, Oswald moves to the stairs.

"What's a projector?" Azlyn asks, following him out of the cargo hold and into the clouded swamp.

"How you get around in the Wasteland," the rabbit explains, stopping at the derelict ship's edge. "There are a few different zones out here. Most of them you don't wanna go to, unless you need something specific from them."

"So, I'm assuming you live in one of the other zones?" Telary asks. He looks over the side and grimaces, noting how the small boat the trio had taken here has drifted a few feet away from the wreck.

"Yeah, there's one central zone that seems pretty tame," Oswald says, also frowning at the drifting boat problem. "That's where the Gremlins mostly live, where I set up OsTown."

Mickey raises an eyebrow at that. "OsTown, really?"

His brother doesn't reply for a few moments, rummaging around in some smashed crates and various other jetsam that has accumulated in a corner. He quickly emerges with a rope and grappling hook. As he walks to the deck's edge, he gives Mickey a look. "You really wanna play this game with me? What city is your castle next to again?"

Azlyn snorts, quickly catching herself before it can grow into an all-out laugh. Oswald grins at the response, tossing his rope over toward the boat. It misses by a few feet, splashing into the murky water. Frowning, he pulls back to try again. The next throw fails as well. The boat is only drifting further away, pushed along by the failures' currents.

"Maybe I should give it a go, Os," Mickey suggests, holding out his hand. Oswald looks ready to fire back with something scathing, but stops himself from saying anything. Nothing audible, anyway. Muttering under his breath, the rabbit begins pulling the hook back in.

Or trying to at least. It appears to be stuck, so he adjusts his grip and tries for a big pull. There's a little give, but soon the rope is rocketing back into the water as if it's being pulled from the other side. Oswald's feet leave the deck, pitching almost entirely overboard before Telary reacts by grabbing him around the waist and holding steady. Combining their strength, the pair tug the line hard.

A few feet of rope emerge from the swamp, along with a hand that splits into five clawed fingers. Just below the water, a pair of glowing red eyes shine. A moment later, they vanish back into the depths without a trace.

Nobody has time to say anything before a scratchy skittering noise can be heard from behind. Whirling, the party takes in the sight of the small blue creatures Sora, Azlyn, and Telary had fled from before. There are easily over a dozen of them gathered now.

"Wastes!" Oswald cries, scowling as the small monsters begin charging _en masse_.

With the way the ship is tipped, the creatures have to run up at a slight angle. It gives Sora just enough time to prepare. Swinging the Keyblade in a wide arc, he knocks back at least five at the group's front line. His next swing catches several as well. Sheer numbers and the way the creatures pack together ensure that at least several go down with each hit.

Telary uses that fact to his advantage even more so than Sora. A deluge of lightning rips into the middle of the horde, depleting their reserve while Sora holds the front line. Then Mickey adds a ball of shining light to the equation, clearing even more back.

But they just keep coming, crawling over the edge of the ship and falling to the deck. Telary and Mickey keep firing off magic, and Azlyn starts kicking anything she can get in range. Oswald frantically pulls the hook back, but when it clear the water all he sees is rope. Looking over the deck, he spots a few more creatures, larger and more humanoid with sharp claws, scaling up the boat's side.

"We got a major problem here!" the rabbit yells, as if there was doubt from any corner about this.

"Higher ground!" Mickey declares with absolute authority. He leaps atop the control cabin with a single bound, continuing on up to the conning tower without pause. Once he's situated, the king begins hurling down Holy spells. "C'mon!"

Telary sends a fireball hurtling sideways down the horde's front lines, burning two rows and giving Sora and Azlyn their opening. The pair follow Mickey's path, Telary scrambling to follow.

"Hurry up, Oswald!" Sora yells as he scrambles to the top, Azlyn helping pull him up.

Mickey's brother nods, hopping up onto the rail and then again. As expected of a rabbit, he easily makes it to the third deck's roof with the second leap. Now all five members of the party are high as they can get, the Wastes still following.

"What now?" Azlyn demands as she stomps down a creature.

"Now we get the boat," Mickey says with an oddly mischievous smile. "Tel, give me your biggest thunder and clear these things off the cabin roof." Telary nods, summoning up as much power as he can. While that happens, the king turns to address Sora. "Throw your Keyblade into the boat, Sora. Try to get it…"

"I think I've gotcha!" the Keybearer replies. Telary's spell crashes down then, an absolute deluge of electricity that completely clears the lower deck of creatures. With no more need to slash, Sora turns and hurls his blade. It clatters into the wildly bobbing boat, the tip falling to rest underneath one of the benches.

Mickey looks at Azlyn. "Get ready to catch!"

Though she doesn't quite know what he means, the knight does as she's told. Sora reaches his hand out, calling the Keyblade back. It rises into the air, finding itself stuck within the boat. With no way out, it simply pulls the small vessel up as it goes flying to Sora. Once the momentum is sufficient, he ceases concentrating, the boat continuing to fly toward him. He backs away from Azlyn, giving it a corridor to go through without spearing anyone.

The boat falls onto the top deck with a loud crash, losing a few splinters but remaining thankfully intact. Just before it falls back the other way, Azlyn and Sora lay hands on it. Mickey calls for everyone to get in, but by then they're already halfway there anyway.

"This is crazy!" Oswald screeches, but he does it anyway. Sora remains standing a moment, holding everything in place until everyone is in. The Wastes are organized enough to be coming once again, crawling up with decks with hunger in their shining eyes.

But they're too late. Sora pushes himself into the air, barely getting his feet on the small boat's floor before it begins sliding back. Everyone leans to the aft, keeping them from doing a complete nosedive. For a few brief heartbeats they're falling through the air. And then they hit the swampy water hard enough to send up a splash two feet high.

A few brave Wastes leap after them, but Sora quickly frees his Keyblade from beneath the bench and swats them away. In the same motion, he plunges it into the water and starts paddling.

"Afraid that won' quite do the trick, Sora," Mickey says apologetically. Closing his eyes, the king lowers his gloved hands, palms flat. Then, muttering a few words of incantation, he pulls his arms upwards. The water beneath the boat responds, sweeping the vessel forward in a large wave.

They rocket toward a tributary, their personal wave pushing them along despite the slow current. After a moment, Sora starts paddling frantically.

"No need to wear yourself out, kid," Oswald says. He sounds out of breath, and the way everyone else is huffing and puffing suggests they concur. "We lost 'em."

"What exactly happens when those things catch you?" Telary asks. He and Azlyn share a bench, holding each other close.

"Not good things," the rabbit replies, staring off into the middle distance. "Not good things at all." He shakes his head, snapping himself out of his stupor. "But we got away, and it isn't far to the projector."

"I'm guessing those aren't the only things that live out here," Mickey says inquisitively.

"No," Oswald says. "Just the most dangerous. The locals have developed their own ways to deal with 'em, just like me and the Gremlins in OsTown."

"What's a Gremlin?" Sora asks.

"The people I live with," Oswald explains. "An eccentric bunch, but they're really handy with tools and machinery. Together we developed a shield to keep the Wastes out of town."

"It's so weird," Azlyn notes. "That this whole other place exists. Like another world but not, y'know? What did Yen Sid tell you about this place, Your Majesty?"

"Not a whole lot," the king relays, leaning back and thinking hard on it. "He mostly just showed me that it existed to get me thinking in wider terms than just my own world. Said it was a place where lost things could gather. I meant to give it a closer look one day, but never got around to it."

"You just decided that 'lost things' included anything _you_ wanted to get lost," Oswald mumbles.

"I guess years-deep resentment doesn't just go away after one conversation, huh?" Sora says, chuckling awkwardly.

For the next few minutes, no one says anything. Until Oswald indicates to Sora that it's time to row ashore. The Keybearer gladly acquiesces, his arms burning a bit from the effort of rowing. As the boat gets closer to the bank, though, the entire party starts psyching themselves up, in case there are more Wastes to deal with. Oswald disembarks first, Telary following behind with his hands already raised in case spells are required. The bog is quiet, only the river and what sounds the group makes as they all come ashore.

"Follow me," Oswald commands in a low whisper, looking around warily before heading northwest. Deeper into the forest, where increased tree cover only makes things darker. Everyone stays behind them. The ground is much drier here, solid enough dirt with only a few patches of mud. They clear the thick foliage a minute later, emerging into a large clearing with a pond in the middle. A small grass and dirt island floats in the pool, a glowing gold rectangle sized ten feet by twelve hovering over it.

"It _does_ look like a movie projector!" Azlyn notes, brazenly stepping toward it. The boys don't react so mundanely, eyes widening at the sight as they approach with caution. "How does it work?"

"You just walk in," Oswald explains with a shrug. "Probably I should go first, since the Gremlins are pretty sure there's some kinda hippie-dippy 'your mind makes it real' stuff involved."

Mickey gives him a skeptical look. " _You_ go first? And leave us here to hope you decide to…"

"Would you relax?" his brother snaps. "Gee, you've just told me that you're okay with me getting outta this place. Assuming you can find some way that nobody else has to _do_ that."

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?" Sora says, the reality of the situation suddenly crashing down on him. "We've been gone for so long now…"

"I wouldn't sweat things too much," Oswald assures the boy. "I calculated I out, and time runs at about half speed in the Wasteland compared to the regular universe. And you've barely been here for an hour."

"Still," the Keybearer says, saying a silent prayer that Kairi, Riku, and all the rest are safe. The others add their own noises of agreement.

Oswald concentrates very hard on the shimmering portal for a few moments, until it starts to change. Colors begin bleeding in, slowly coming together and becoming less hazy. When the picture finally comes together, it's of a fairly standard town square, shop buildings and eateries surrounding a central greenspace. Without any more explanation, Oswald hops onto the grassy islet. The portal briefly flashes to pure white, then right back to the picture.

"Looks harmless enough," Telary says, clearly fighting to keep steady. "Not like we haven't jumped into worse, right?"

"Right," Azlyn confirms, rolling her eyes as she grabs his hand tight. "We can go together, okay?" Before they make the jump, she sighs. "We should be doing this at an altar right now."

Telary yelps, thankfully getting his bride to realize she's applying to much pressure to his hand. Once everything's smoothed out again, the couple jump to the screen. Another flash, and then they're gone too. Mickey jumps in next without a thought, leaving Sora alone in the bog. He gives the place another look around, just in case. Something about this whole place fascinates him, though he can't quite get a grip on why. Maybe it's just the Keyblade's strange behavior, but maybe…

He shakes his head, forcibly clearing away the thoughts. No reason to stand around and wait for the monsters to come out. Steeling himself, the Keybearer jumps into the shining projector.

For a few seconds, he can feel almost nothing other than an all-encompassing heat. His vision is only white, and suddenly it feels like he's going to simply vibrate apart. Then another, brighter flash of a bluer energy, and regular sensation returns. The only heat he can feel is the normal sun-given variety. Sora opens his eyes.

He's standing in a sunlit alley between two tall buildings. The roof to his left is white, and the right one is blue. His companions stand at the alley's end, underneath a large arch that is clearly not meant to be read from behind. He can make out what looks like the tops of the letters B-O-G, but other than that it's just simple wood. Looking even further up, he can see blue sky. But there's something just a bit off about it, as if a a mild heat haze hangs over the town.

"Just the force field I told you about," Oswald explains, already heading out into the street. He leads the expedition off, the others following. The streets of OsTown are pleasant, squat buildings lining a paved roadway. Signs advertise everything from a grocer to a library, even a detective agency.

Strange creatures, presumably the Gremlins, move up and down the street. They all dress in jumpsuits of various colors, complete with brown gloves and boots so their entire bodies are encompassed. Most wear color-coordinated caps as well, small horns sticking out of their foreheads. Their faces are green, with big eyes and round orange noses. Perhaps most interesting of all, very few of them touch the ground, floating above instead. The small round tubes attached to harnesses on their backs are the most likely propellant.

And here Sora had though the anthropomorphic residents of Disney Castle were odd.

Most of the Gremlins the group pass take note, especially where Oswald is concerned. Hardly a single person can stop by without some word of greeting to the rabbit. He deals with each of them in a brief but lively manner, denying no one his attention. Azlyn and Telary exchange quick looks, before glancing at Mickey. The king watches his brother with a confused (and slightly awed) expression.

"You sure are popular around here, huh?" Mickey finally says, after Oswald has noted the fine weather to a gremlin in yellow.

The rabbit shrugs. "Well, it isn't impossible. Despite what you might think."

"I do not!" his brother responds, a gloved hand on his chest. "It's just, well…"

"You've always been the more popular one," Oswald finishes for him. Then he shrugs. "Well, not here you aren't."

"That's kind of funny then," Azlyn suddenly notes. "I mean, the king banished you and everything, but it turned out you got exactly what you wanted out of it."

"Hey, you're right!" Sora cheerfully chimes in. "You're not living in anybody's shadow here, Oswald."

"Heh," the rabbit chuckles, shaking his head just slightly. "I guess you're right."

They've reached the street's end now, and a large building awaits them. It's facade is simple brick, "OsTown City Hall" written in large black letters to the left of a set of glass doors. They walk up a few steps and right inside. The lobby isn't much bigger than the sinking riverboat's cargo hold, a small wooden desk situated between two staircases leading to the upper level. Th e sun shines in from a skylight above.

The Gremlin working at the desk wears a purple suit, and when he looks up to see who has entered his entire face lights up.

"Mr. Oswald!" he practically cheers, rising into the air and giving the rabbit a crisp salute. "And I seen you've even brought some visitors. It's been some time. Gus was beginning to get concerned. And me too of course, sir."

"Well, I'm back now Sunray," Oswald says with more cheer than the rest of the group has heard from him all day. "Speaking of Gus…"

"Oh, he's in all right sir," Sunray replies enthusiastically, lowering himself back into his chair. "You can just go on back and see him, said he wanted to know the second you arrived."

"Thanks, Sun." Nodding at the others, Oswald leads them up the stairs. The next level up is just a simple walkway, the wall behind it made of windows that let even more light in. Oswald goes left down the corridor, and the others follow. They pass several closed doors, heading to the farthest one. A window of fogged glass takes over its upper half, blocky letters reading "Mayor's Office". Oswald walks right on in.

It's a reception space, a desk piled high with files and papers pushed off to the side. Another door with fogged glass sits across the room, presumably for the mayor himself. It flies open a moment after the party enters, a Gremlin in orange with a grey mustached and pilot's goggles pushed over his eyes bursting through.

"Well," he says huffily, crossing his arms over his chest, "look like you decided to come back after all." He peers suspiciously at the others. "And you brought some…"

Oswald cuts him off with a raised hand. "Gus, this is my brother and his kids," he explains. "And it's a huge, long, tragic story that lead us here. But the main thing is that they need to get back to the Outside Realm."

"I fear it simply can't be done, Oswald," Gus replies, shaking his head. "You should know that better than anyone."

"There has to be _something_!" Azlyn protests, shoving past the others. "C'mon man, I'm trying to get to my wedding here!"

"And our friends are in serious danger," Sora adds. In all his excitement he drops the Keyblade, which falls to the carpeted floor with a muffled thump.

Gus notices, his eyes suddenly lighting up. He hovers closer to Sora, forcing Azlyn to practically dive to the side. "You can't… You don't… That cannot be…!"

"My, uh, Keyblade?" Sora asks, calling it back to his hand. Gus gasps at the sight, his mustache hair jumping.

"Key is right, my boy!" Gus declares, hovering around the boy in a circle. His eyes never leave the Keyblade.

"What are you going on about?" Oswald demands, frowning at the entranced Gremlin. "You told me _specifically…_ "

"Well, I just didn't want to get your hopes up," he interjects, holding up a gloved finger. "You hadn't a Keyblade, and you weren't likely to ever get one, so I simply forgot to mention it."

Oswald's palm smacks into his forehead.

"So we _can_ get home?" Telary asks, cautious hope beginning to fill his voice.

Gus nods. "Using the Keyblade, it will be a cinch to return to the Realm of Light from this level."

"Level of what?" Mickey asks, eyebrows raised curiously.

"Who cares!" Azlyn says, cutting off any explanation from the Gremlin. "We're going home, and I'm going to kick Pete's ass from Disney Castle to Twilight Town!"

"We just require the use of a projector," Gus continues. "The Osmore caverns terminal in the basement should do nicely. Come along then!"

"I can't believe this!" Oswald declares as they walk the stairs once again. "All this time, you've known how to get me home."

"I know how to spend a mountain of gold, too," Gus replies, leading the group down still another level. "But seeing as I haven't _got_ said mountain, there's no use expounding upon it."

As with the bog clearing, a rectangle of light floats above the floor of a small room. Sora moves to the front of the group, blade ready.

"Just as with using the projectors to move within the Wasteland," Gus explains, "you need only think on your destination. Point the Keyblade as if unlocking a Keyhole…"

"You know about Keyholes too?" Telary interjects. Shaking his head, he says, "When there isn't a crisis going on, we should revisit all this."

"But there _is_ a crisis!" Azlyn shouts, shaking her fists in the air. "So hurry up and let's get outta here already!"

Sora nods, raising the Keyblade with the tip pointed square at the projector's middle. Calling Disney Castle to mind, he allows old instinct to take over. Energy swirls around his weapon's tip for a moment, before coalescing into a white beam that shoots straight through. Energy splashes along the portal, until just as before colors bleed together into an image of the Cornerstone room.

"It really was that simple, huh?" the Keybearer says to himself, shaking his head.

"Now it's on to the main event," Azlyn declares, cracking her knuckles pointedly

Telary nods, expression settling into stony resolve. "Yeah. Let's make Pete and his buddies regret ever messing up our wedding."

 **I've got three things to say here.**

 **1\. Probably should've been longer, I know tried for some kinda boss-type monster at the end. But I'm a) on a time crunch, b) on a chapter number crunch. and c) the next chapters is basically one long fight scene, so dragging things out here seemed a bit... I don't know, but I didn't really want to.**

 **2\. The Wasteland and its realm actually has fairly elaborate history/geography/purpose in the KttK mythology in my head, but those tie more into the potential Keys to the Kingdoms IV and V. So if you wanna know more, I guess you'll just have to pray I get around to those.**

 **3\. I nearly had something appear in this chapter that I am only allowing myself to show up once in this entire series. But I decided to save it for next chapter instead, because put here it felt a little forced.**

 **Shoutouts to goddragonking and Nightwing2013 for their reviews. See you next time for a whole lotta ass kicking!**


	28. Wedding Fight

A wide blast of flame leaps down the Disney Castle corridor, sweeping up dozens of Heartless in its wake. Donald Duck moans and nearly collapses, only the help of Huey and Louie keeping him upright. Once their uncle is relatively steady, the boys usher him along with the rest of the fleeing wedding guests.

At the group's front, Kairi and Riku use their Keyblades to mow through the dark forces threatening them from that direction. Minnie runs behind, somehow keeping up in the dress she's wearing. She adds her own power to the charge, balls of light bouncing from Heartless to Heartless before the Keyblade wielders could even get in reach.

The reception hall is just ahead, the first place they could think to hold all the terrified guests. No doubt there are Heartless inside there as well, but it's a safer bet than to remain in the absolutely infested audience chamber.

All had seemed normal, if unusually slow-moving. The sudden appearance of so many Heartless, flooding out from a place that had been presumed safest of all in the castle, had startled everyone. Luckily, several guests had learned long ago to be prepared for Heartless to arrive even when unexpected. Leon alone had felled several Soldiers within seconds, armed with nothing but the chair he had only a second earlier been sitting in.

Others had taken quick action as well, not least of all being Queen Minnie herself. Hers had been the calm, controlling voice that had prevented overwhelming chaos. Kairi and Riku arrived, Keyblades in hand, not a moment later. With the most powerful weapons against Heartless now in play, the queen had commanded a quick and orderly exit. With Donald's magic, Goofy and Leon holding the rear, and the Keyblade wielders and Minnie leading the charge, everyone had quickly left the main battle zone.

The halls had been no less intense, but the corridors' crowded nature and linearity had actually proven to be a boon. Faced with fewer avenues of attack, the Heartless had been hindered enough to make things manageable. There was always the threat of aerial assault of course, but luckily Merlin had been on time for the ceremony. His spells light the sky, working with Tron's drone to prevent airborne Heartless from swooping too close.

Now the massive wedding exodus has nearly reached their final destination, the hall's double doors open invitingly. Kairi is the first through, light already gathering at her fist. A cadre of Neoshadows occupy the room, their twitchy movements and general restlessness making the once carefully organized room chaotic and messy. Overturned chairs, shattered tables and broken centerpieces lie scattered about.

The sight sets a rage loose in Kairi's heart that she's seldom felt. The thought of all this hard work, so many hands lovingly preparing something that to celebrate people they care about, all being ruined by the forces of darkness, leaves her with only one though: to stop it. And somehow, she knows that she can.

"Not my _centerpieces_!" she yells, thrusting her Keyblade forward. Light expands from its tip, sweeping across the room. Wherever the light touches a Heartless, it disappears into nothing. Within a few moments, the room is cleared of all dark minions. Impressive as the feat is, it leaves Kairi feeling drained like she seldom has ever been. The exhaustion compounds whatever badness has been hampering her all day, and she practically collapses.

Luckily, Riku manages to catch her. He pulls her to the side, letting her rest in a chair while the others come pouring in. Minnie stands by and watches the throng fill the room, carefully examining everyone to see that no one has been left behind. Once the last person has entered, she helps Goofy close the doors. They slam shut with a loud, firm noise. Closing her eyes, the queen lays a hand on the wood. White light pours into it, forming a shimmering barrier that she hopes can't be pierced. Across the room, a similar effect lays over the doors to the garden. The Heartless scratching at that door recoil and disappear.

"What's going on, Your Majesty?" Goofy asks, nervously wringing his hands. "All them creatures shouldn't be here, on account of the Cornerstone. And where's Mickey? Or Azlyn and Telary?"

"Sora too," Riku adds, standing by the captain with his arms folded tightly. In fact, everyone is beginning to crowd around the queen. They're all desperate for answers.

"Unfortunately, I've been just as blindsided by all this as you all have," Minnie replies, doing her best to keep strength suffused in every word. "But no doubt the king and the others aren't here because they're doing something about all this."

"Yeah," Cid chimes in with his usual gruffness. "This whole thing's got that 'SAT misadventure' stink about it." The rest of the Radiant Garden contingent mumble their agreement. Riku snorts at the joke as well.

"Are we just gonna sit around and wait for them to show up, or what?" Yuffie asks, drumming her fingers against a table.

"The Heartless won't be long to break through the doors," Leon points out, frowning. "Or materializing in here."

Minnie shakes her head. "No, that won't happen," she assures the group. "After the fiasco with the Cornerstone last year, I decided something needed to be done in case the Heartless would return. I already had a protective spell, so I simply adapted it with Donald and the king's help. I don't have enough power to secure the entire castle, but this room should be safe at least."

"I think Kairi did something too," Riku adds, nodding at the redhead. She barely raises her head in acknowledgment, too exhausted. "Regarding the waiting… Well, that's us first assuming that everything is alright with them. I'm _not_ saying we lose hope completely in them, but…"

"What we really need is more information," Donald pipes in. He looks a bit ruffled from all the magic he's been throwing around, but manages to stay upright and steady. "What's going on and all that. What's happening in the throne room."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Leon asks. "We've trapped ourselves in here just as effectively as we shut the Heartless out."

"I could possible open a temporary way through the garden door," Minnie says, though her grimace says it isn't something she'll do lightly. "If someone could slip out and sneak through to the audience chamber…"

"No problem!" Yuffie declares, leaping out of her chair and giving the queen her biggest grin. "They don't call me the great ninja for nothing. You may not know it to look at me, but I am the mistress of stealth!"

Minnie shoots Leon a questioning glance. He lets out a sigh, but nods. "She is pretty good at sneaking around."

"She's stolen several of my hair bands while I wasn't looking," Aerith confirms.

"Swipes my lunch at least twice a week, even when I'm sitting right next to the fridge," Cid adds, snarling at the memory.

Riku steps forward. "I'm going with her. I'm not averse to sneaking around either, and it'll be safer to have a Keyblade along."

"Sounds like a date to me!" Yuffie easily agrees, prompting the swiftest of twitches from her silver-haired partner.

Sitting at a table nearby, Clarabelle Cow scoffs and turns away from the proceedings.

"Alright," Minnie agrees, hardly sounding pleased with the idea. "It's rather easy to access the roof from the garden, and the audience chamber's windows should be high enough that you won't be noticed."

"If you're careful," Leon adds, looking especially hard at Yuffie. "Which you will be, right?"

"As can be, Leon," the ninja replies. She scratches at her cheek, barely hiding the sudden blush there. "Thanks for the consideration."

Once Riku checks up on Kairi, who swears she'll be alright after a bit of rest, Minnie leads him and Yuffie to the backdoor. Wishing them luck, she closes her eyes and draws the door's protective shimmer back in. They quickly open the door and go through, slipping through the small gap. Once they're out, Minnie releases her breath and the barrier returns.

Riku turns to Yuffie, ready to say something Soraesque and encouraging. But she's already gone, climbing a tall shrub near the castle's wall. He springs forward to follow, and by the time he's on the roof she's making her way along it.

"You could at least wait a minute," he admonishes, picking up the pace so they can stay somewhat together.

She starts scrambling up to a higher roof, not looking back. "Or you could just keep up."

Now is really not the time for this juvenile behavior. A big part of Riku wants nothing more than to inform his partner of that, but something stops him. Chiding himself for what he's about to do, but resolute about doing it regardless, Riku takes a running start. Calling upon all his reserves of strength, he bounds upward. His touches down a few feet from the edge, looking over his shoulder just as Yuffie finishes her climb.

"How's that?" he asks.

She grins at him. "Fine by me."

They continue along, each trying their best to outdo the other. Disney Castle's rooftop terrain provides them with plenty of opportunities, dotted with turrets, chimneys, and all sorts of other protrusions. Eventually, they reach the audience chamber's roof. It takes some maneuvering and a lot of care to climb, but eventually they're directly overhead. Two giant skylights are on either side of the rood, allowing natural light to come into the room. Carefully, Riku opens one just a hair.

Looking down, the pair can see that a large contingent of Heartless occupy the room. The throne's have been reset, the entrance to the Cornerstone's chamber concealed beneath that platform. Riku instant recognizes the person occupying the king's chair. Or at least trying to.

"Well," Pete says after a moment, frowning at the far-too-small seat, "guess I'll have to put 'get a bigger throne' on my to-do list."

"Don't start celebrating yet," a female duck dressed in black warns the fat cat, petting a non-anthropomorphic raven. "According to Poe, the rat queen has managed to hold herself up in one of the halls. The Heartless are trying, but none of them can pierce the doors. Neither are they manifesting in the room itself."

"I thought this might happen," Pete admits, crossing his arms belligerently. "I'll bet it's just some kinda fancy magic."

"I assumed so as well," the witch replies. "I'll go see how I can affect the situation, shall I?"

"Watch out for a silver-haired kid, and a redhead," Pete warns her. "They got Keyblades of their own."

"What?" a third voice exclaims. A tall, skinny rat in a lab coat rushes into view. "You didn't say anything about any other Keyblades!"

"They ain't so important," Pete replies, waving dismissively. "Actually, Magica, if ya get a chance to nab the redhead, go ahead. Maleficent'll want her."

The witch nods, walking off to do the deed. Her heels click against the marble floor with every step. Yuffie, scowling, immediately moves to follow, but Riku stops the ninja with a hand on her shoulder. She frowns at him, puzzled, but he merely gestures back to the room below. Pete and his other cohort are conversing.

"Ya sure that thing is gonna hold up long term, Morty?" Pete asks.

"I did some analysis after we banished the ol' Mick and his cronies," the scientist replies, smiling smugly. "Not only will the Blot sustain itself indefinitely, all my tests indicate that it's only becoming stronger as it absorbs more of the Cornerstone's energy. I'll be keeping track of its development with interest, ha-cha-cha!"

Riku nods to Yuffie, quietly lowering the window back into place. Once it's secured, he stands and starts for the roof's edge. "C'mon, we've got to get to the others and warn them."

"If you're so concerned about that," Yuffie asks as they begin their descent, "why'd you stick around?"

"We need _some_ kind of information about what's going on," he explains, shrugging as his feet touch down. "Something about the Cornerstone, some Blot thing, and absorbing energy. Minnie probably knows more about the Cornerstone, she can most likely figure things out from there."

"Quick thinking," Yuffie says, clearly impressed. "Not just a pretty face, eh?"

Riku stumbles a bit at the quip, barely keeping himself from falling. He's just formulating a reply when a familiar sound fills the air. Looking up, he sees a cadre of Air Soldiers swooping down. Scowling, he turns to face them and summons Way to Dawn.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora's ready to come out swinging. Telary and Azlyn are even more bloodthirsty, the wizard popping off a Fira before the hazy light of transportation even dims. How disappointing, then, that there isn't anything to hit.

The trio, Mickey, and Oswald stand in the castle's tallest tower, a spacious room with nothing but a table and the conical blue hat inscribed with white stars and moons sitting atop it. All is quiet, no sounds of either celebration or struggle in the air.

"It's too quiet," Sora remarks, once he's finished shielding his face from the fireblast.

"Maybe all the butts have already been kicked," Azlyn remarks, pouting at the prospect.

"Eh, I wouldn't count on that, Az," Mickey reports. Holding out his hand, he summons his gold-bladed Keyblade. After a few practice swings, he holds the blade up. "Cornerstone's still blocked up. The tower's just too far away for us to hear anything."

"I hate quiet anyway." Azlyn stalks toward the door, practically growling as she goes.

"Wait a second," Telary calls to his fiancée, who reluctantly stops and turns around to face him. "Charging in without a plant might not be for the best. We don't know what exactly is going on down there."

"Heartless probably," Sora answers, shrugging. "Ooh, scary. We can take 'em, especially once we hook up with the others."

"But what are we supposed to do to restore the Cornerstone?" the wizard asks. "As long as it's blocked, I get the feeling Pete and his band aren't going away."

Everyone turns to Oswald, who's currently examining the master spell control hat. Feeling all eyes on him, he shifts to look at the others. "Hey, I sure don't know!" he replies, holding his hands up defensively. "My only concern at the time was whether or not it would work at all, who cared about trying to _stop_ it."

"C'mon, Os," Mickey implores his brother. "Mortimer and Magica had to have told ya something we can use. Even if it was just some little thing they mentioned, anything could help."

"Fine, fine." The rabbit closes his eyes, his face scrunching and his gloved hands tightening as he goes deep in thought. After a moment, it begins to look as if he's actually collapsing in on himself. Just when the others are starting to get really concerned, Oswald gasps in a huge breath that reinflates his body. Looking at his allies, the rabbit smiles. "Okay, maybe I got something. Magica said that her spell makes it so the Blot can convert the Cornerstone's energy into its own, absorbing it basically."

"Um, okay?" Sora says, frowning. "Not to say that's not helpful at _all_ , but…"

"Oh, I got it then!" Telary exclaims with a snap of his fingers. "At least, I think…"

"C'mon, Tel, I'm sure it's a great idea," Azlyn encourages him, though not sweetly.

"Maybe there's a way we can change the spell," the wizard continues. "Make the opaque Blot substance become more transparent. The only downside is it would take a lot of careful examination, trial and error type stuff. Not exactly something we'd have in a warzone."

"Not to mention the Blot seems capable of defending itself," Mickey notes, pursing his lips. After a moment though, he shrugs. "Still, it's something to think about anyway. Meanwhile, I think Sora was right when he said we should hook up with everyone else. Maybe someone else can help generate ideas then."

Any other possible discussion is curtailed when, accompanied by a frightfully loud _bang_ of flesh against wood, the tower's only door nearly jumps straight off its hinges. The party barely has time to whirl and face it before a platoon on Soldier Heartless burst into the room, a few Red Nocturne's floating behind for aerial support.

Sora opens his mouth to give the battle an opening line, but Azlyn doesn't wait. With a savage roar she charges. Leaping up, she grabs a Nocturne by its golden hat and hurls it into the Soldier crowd. A few fall down, the others caught by their descent. Azlyn reaches out and grabs more heads, throwing two Heartless back toward her companions.

Sora slashes the airborne monsters, as Mickey leaps and bounds over his child's head. His Keyblade strikes out in a golden blur, three Heartless defeated by the single swipe. A Nocturne strafes through the air in search of aim, but the king merely uses a glowing Holy spell to vanquish it. The ball of light bounces off the defeated Heartless, disintegrating two more of the buggers before finally petering out.

The Heartless are gone, but Azlyn and Mickey don't stop. Neither so much as pauses before charging down the stairwell. Sora follows behind with an enthusiastic cry, leaving Oswald and Telary to hold up the rear. The wizard follows his companions, but reaching the staircase's threshold realizes he's going alone. Looking over his shoulder, he spots Oswald. The rabbit looks around, obviously contemplating staying behind.

Telary only sighs. Reaching behind him, the wizard pulls Mickey's brother along behind him.

Every few steps down the staircase is another fight, Mickey leading the way with his Keyblade swinging while Azlyn and Sora pick up whatever gets through. A Hook Bat swings past the king to come for Azlyn, who's too busy dealing with a Soldier to notice until the airborne creature is already barreling down on her. She tries to turn and deal with it, losing her footing and falling back. Sora barely avoids getting the Keyblade out of her way, but takes the full impact of her upper body. They fall together, sliding downward.

Mickey is already several steps down the stairway. Through the sounds of his battle with a few Soldiers, he doesn't even notice the sounds of his companions bumping down the steps. They run into him just as he's preparing to leap upward, bringing him into the sprawl as well. But the king falls forward, sliding into the feet of his opponents. The tangled crew keep moving down the stairwell, twisting to follow its curve until they can see the open door at the bottom. They get air as the stairs end, tumbling out into the sunlit hallway.

The Heartless don't seem any worse for wear, but Sora, Azlyn, and Mickey are far too disoriented from their trip to respond. The Soldiers stride forward, confident in victory with their prey so scrambled. Sora, the least disordered of the bunch, tries to prop himself up to at least give himself a chance. But it's too late, the Heartless already within striking distance.

Then suddenly a great crash fills the hallway. Looking up, Sora, Azlyn, and Mickey watch as Riku comes tumbling through a broken skylight, battling two Air Soldiers. The silver-haired Keyblade wielder slashes through one, turns to stab the other, then flips head-over-heels to arrest his momentum enough to come in for a safe landing. Yuffie follows a second later, daeling with her own Heartless opponent by making sure it is the one taking the impact of their landing. She flips backwards, landing easily on her feet.

Although now disoriented in an entirely new way, Sora manages to stand. Kingdom Key slashes in a straight horizontal arc, cleanly lopping the Soldiers' heads off. The Keybearer is about to greet his friend when Riku thrusts his hand out. Sora spins away, just catching the sight of three Blue Rhapsodies receiving a blast of Riku's dark fire.

Telary comes barreling out of the stairwell a moment later, hands held out and ready to do some damage. Seeing there's nothing here to do damage to, he lowers them.

"Oh, hi Riku," the groom says. "Yuffie. Some day, huh?"

"I'd say it isn't working out how I expected," Riku quips, placing a hand on his hip and shrugging, "but honestly, I figured something like this would come up."

"I gotta hang out with you guys more," Yuffie comments, shaking her head. "Cool shit always follows you around."

"Not sure you'd be saying that if you were in my shoes right now," Azlyn grumbles, allowing Telary to help her get upright.

"I'm plenty curious as to what this is all about," Riku says, looking over the group with a slight frown. "Especially the, um, unique smell. But for now it can wait. Minnie's got the guests held up in the reception hall, but some duck lady's going there to try and break in. We've got to…"

He doesn't even get to finish before Azlyn, Telary, and Mickey rush off down the hallway at full dead sprints. He only allows himself a moment of disorientation before he starts off after him. Yuffie follows close behind, grinning manically. Sora is naturally about to follow when he notices something is off. Or rather, some _one._

The Keybearer turns to see Oswald standing in the doorway to the tower staircase. His arms are cross, a scowl marring his face.

"Well, aren't you gonna go running off too, kid?" he asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Aren't you going to fix your attitude?" Sora snaps. Oswald is taken aback by the sudden venom, so the boy presses on. "This place is your home too, and you should consider yourself lucky that Mickey is willing to open it back up to you. If I were you, I'd be putting one-hundred and ten percent into this. After all, what would happen if Mickey suddenly realized…"

"Alright already, alright!" Oswald concedes, hands raised in surrender. "Gee kid, you sure know how to lay it on thick. I don't know if I can do all that much, I'm a lover not a fighter and all that, but…" He sighs, shaking his head. "But you're right. This is my mistake anyway, eh? So hand me one of those rapiers hanging on the wall, won't ya?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

It's not every day that Magica DeSpell, sorceress extraordinaire, is impressed. Most of that has to do with her ridiculously high self-image, but she has enough power to back up most claims. Whatever spell Queen Minnie has going on this door, on the other hand, is truly upper level work. Her first few enchantments don't even make a dent. Starting to get perturbed, she pulls her magic book out of the pocket dimension she keeps it in. Poe holds it open in front of her while she flips through.

"Hmm, barrier spells, barrier spells," she mutters, indicating page turns to a familiar with a little twist of her head. "Oh, here we… Oh, fiddlesticks. Why would they put counter spells in a separate chapter _?_ Ugh, this is the last time I order online!"

Finally, after much frustration, she comes upon what she desired. A list of barrier-countering spells, half a page's worth. Magica hardly cares, used to much trial and error in her workings. Plus, it isn't like she's strapped for time. Settling in on the first incantation on the list, she begins chanting, her hands waving in appropriate energy-gathering motions. Green energy surrounds them, and once she can feel the magic built up to fever pitch, she releases it.

Magic clashes against magic, a cloud of thick white smoke filling Magica's vision for a brief moment. Once it clears, the door stands unperturbed. Magica sighs, no other signs of annoyance slipping out. On to the next one then.

She's just beginning her next chant when the sounds of nearby battle prick her ears. Frowning, she turns down the hallway. A few Silver Rock spawn in the air above her, watching the bend in the hall with their shining yellow eyes.

A blast of flame curls around it, sending a trio of Surveillance Drones scattering in its wake. Azlyn leaps out, kicking an Armored Soldier down. She catches it before the creature falls completely, lifting and hurling the Heartless into two more of its kind. All three hit the wall ad dissipate.

It takes Magica a moment to recognize what this means. It only gets worse when Mickey and Telary join the fight. It seems some promises that have been made were not fulfilled. Perhaps more than a cruel banishment is necessary to solve this problem.

So Magica begins preparations for another spell, leaving the barrier unattended for now. Dark red energy, crackling with stabs of black lightning, surrounds her entire body in a nimbus. She focuses ahead, gathering all the hatred she can muster to fuel her dark working. The Keybearer and two more people are around the corner now, all six engaged in a fight with the Heartless horde. A perfect shot.

Until Oswald makes it around, his natural inclination to check all angles paying off handily. "Whoa, incoming from nine-o'clock people!" When his exclamation fails to draw the others' attention, he scoffs and pivots. Pulling his arm back, the rabbit throws his rapier with all the speed from a bow-launched arrow.

The sharpened metal coming straight at her does not do wonders for Magica's concentration. That combined with her _utter_ shock at seeing Oswald comporting with those he'd vowed to destroy last time she'd seen him, throws off her spell's necessary mental preparation. The dark energies dissipate as the rapier buries itself in the carpet not two feet from the witch.

The rest of the group has cleared the Heartless by then, giving them the full freedom to turn and focus on Magica. If she wasn't covered in white feathers, all the witch's color would definitely be drained from her face. Even more so when she hears the barrier behind her shatter. Looking over her shoulder, she sees the rest of the wedding glaring at her. Trapped on both sides.

"Magica DeSpell!" Donald exclaims, practically shoving the queen aside. He regards the sorceress with a disdainful look rarely seen. "I should known _you_ would be involved in this business!"

"My dear Donald," she replies, putting on her most charming smile. It hardly counters the glare. "It would seem that…"

"I told you to stay away, you hussy!" Daisy Duck yells, breaking free from the crowd and getting right up in Magica's face. "Donald doesn't ever want to… Ah!"

Unfortunately, the court lady's jealous rage has made her an easy target. Magica grabs her wrist, pulling her close and laying a hand on her head.

"Oh, you witch!" Donald cries, going red all over. "Let her go or I'll…!"

"You'll _what_ , darling?" Magica taunts, tightening her grip. "I seem to hold the cards here now."

Telary leans close to Sora, who's been watching the exchange with considerable confusion. "Ex-girlfriend," he explains succinctly. "Bad breakup. She was just using him to get close to the Cornerstone."

"You don't need to make this any uglier, Magica," Minnie says, calm despite the clear and present danger to her best friend. "Release Daisy now, and…"

"Yeah, they're real suckers for forgiveness around here!" Oswald interrupts. Minnie had been a bit preoccupied to notice the rabbit's presence, but she can't mistake the sound of his voice. The rest of the closer Royal Court members are quite taken aback as well. "Seriously, just say sorry, promise to never do it again, and do something mildly useful and _bam_ , you're back in good graces!"

"A fine proposition for a weakling like you," the witch calls back, sneering (which is an impressive feat when you've got a beak). "But I won't grovel to the likes of them!" She throws Daisy to the floor, one hand already raised. In a flash of dark red energy, she vanishes. A large scorch mark mars the carpet, all that's left to suggest Magica was ever there.

With the witch gone, the two sides of the room rush to each other. Donald leads the charge, checking on Daisy. Mickey and Minnie lock themselves in a tight embrace, Azlyn and Telary kneeling beside the people who raised them.

Sora and Riku find their way to Kairi, who looks better than she had a few minutes ago. Or at the very least, angrier. "What did you do?" she accuses Sora, frowning at him. He opens his mouth to explain, but she just keeps going. "They ruined the centerpieces, Sora! And I can't imagine they were gentle with the flowers, or the string quartet's instruments, or… Hey, why do you smell so bad?"

"Long story," is all the Keybearer says in reply, sighing wearily. "Try to just ignore it for a sec though, huh?" He glomps onto her, wrapping the redhead up in his embrace. He can feel the tension in her whole body for a moment, and then it melts away.

"I would like at least some explanation, however," Riku says. Sora releases Kairi, turning to find his friend giving him a stern look, arms folded. "Why are there Heartless in the castle, and what the hell are Pete, Magica DeSpell, and Mortimer Mouse all doing here?"

"You know who those others are?" Sora asks, incredulous.

Riku nods. "Mickey and I have had a lot of time to talk. The only one I don't know is that rabbit. But that's trivia. What is going on today?"

"They found a way to block the Cornerstone," Mickey explains. He steps up to the Destiny Islands trio, Azlyn, Telary, and Minnie close behind. "It's nasty stuff, and apparently can defend itself. If we can find a way to separate it from the Cornerstone itself, our Heartless problem would go away."

"Then it sounds like we need to focus on what we know of the Cornerstone," Minnie says, scratching her chin. "It's pure light energy, powerful enough to spread its effects over a wide area and prevent any darkness from breaking through."

"Magica and Mortimer specifically avoided using any explicitly dark energy in its creation," Oswald adds. "It's bad, but not a kind of bad that the Cornerstone can recognize. Mostly nanomachinary, though its held together and powered by Magica's, um, magic."

"Held together by magic, hm?" Telary chimes in. "So if we could figure out what spell she's using to hold it together, then we could theoretically disrupt its function?"

"But there's still the machinery aspect to contend with," Cid says, grinding his teeth as though chewing a cigarette.

"Short circuit?" Dale suggests, Chip nodding beside him. "A quick blast of electricity and _bam_!"

"So, we have a theoretical solution," Mickey says, somehow bringing everyone's attention immediately to him. "But we still aren't sure how Magica is thaumaturgically enabling the machinery. I don't think we'd have a lot of trial and error either?"

"What if we skipped the Blot entirely?" Kairi says, frowning as she puzzles a few things out. "Maybe there's something we could do to the Cornerstone?"

Sora jumps as a thought hits him. "Ooh, ooh! Kairi, you can affect the Cornerstone, right? Remember, before we went off and fought Xehanort's Heartless, you used it to like, add your power to the Princesses holding back the Final Keyhole?"

"There is a connection," she agrees, nodding. "The reason I was feeling so weird all day must have been because of the disruption of the Cornerstone's energy."

"She'd probably have to be close though," Mickey adds. "I doubt you can access the Cornerstone's energy when it's being blocked."

"I would probably have to actually lay hands on it," Kairi says. "You said it can defend itself?"

"But it's limited by how much of it there actually _is_ ," Mickey corrects her. "I only just managed to cover the whole Cornerstone _after_ we were gone. Give it enough potential targets, and it could literally stretch itself too thin."

"But Pete and Magica and all the Heartless are going to be in the throne room," Leon points out. "So we need enough people where we can stretch the Blot effectively _and_ managed our other enemies."

"Then it's a good thing we have an entire guest list of mostly the most badass people we know," Azlyn says, giving the Restoration Committee leader a broad grin.

"She's right," Sora agrees. He's grinning too, looking out over his gathered friends. "You're all here because you love Azlyn and Telary, and you want to see them be together forever. To take their two lives and build a new one together. Well, what better wedding present could there be than making sure they have the chance to do that?"

"I got them a blender," Riku whispers to Yuffie, who giggles beneath her hand.

"So," Sora says, holding the Keyblade high. "Who's with me?"

The responding cheer is near-deafening.

"I love you, Tel," Azlyn whispers to her almost-husband. "So much. But y'know, you could really learn a thing or two about giving speeches from Sora."

He leans over to kiss her forehead. "Thanks for the tip, dear."

The knight shrugs. "What're wives for?" She steps closer to the group's center, boisterously shouting, " _Okay_ , now who's gonna get me a shield?"

 **KH-KH-KH**

Pete paces back and forth across the throne platform, wringing his hands profusely. "Okay, okay," he mutters, just barely loud enough for his cohorts to hear. "So, things went a little off-model. Boat Boy and the Keybrat are back, and they're probably pretty ticked. But I still got Heartless, right? Lots and lots of Heartless!"

"And my magic," Magica says, thought she doesn't look to be brimming with confidence in her cohort.

"And, um…" Mortimer pauses, scratching his chin as he desperately searches for something that could make him useful to the coming battle. "My… Well, you have my… My big brain, and my smooth ladykiller skills, and…" At this point he realizes the others are looking at him with undisguised disdain. "Well, I helped create the Blot, didn't I? Sheesh!"

"You keep talking about this Maleficent person," Magica brings up to Pete. "If she's so amazing and powerful, why not simply call on her to deliver us victory?"

Pete stops pacing, his face rapidly losing what little color it had. "Are you serious? Maleficent could care less about my childish, obsessive grudge against my old deckhand! I had to take all my vacation days to give me time to set up this thing, and you won't be so surprised to know I don't get many of them! She'd fry my butt with green fire if I came running to her for help!"

"Why _does_ she put up with you, anyway?" Mortimer asks, frowning. "I mean, you've only proven your incompetence time and again. Are you really the best she can do? Surely…"

"That's enough lip outta you, mister!" Pete snaps. "As ya just reminded me a second ago, your part in this scheme is already over, so don't make _me_ start to consider what to do with useless minions. Which I am _not_ one of!"

Any more ranting from the "mastermind" is cut off when a loud _boom_ echoes throughout the audience chamber. Pete and Mortimer nearly fall down in fright, which Magica only sneers at. "Relax, would you?" the witch snaps, scowling at her cowardly companions. "I took a page from the mouse queen's book and sealed the door with a spell. Unfortunately I can't guarantee that my spell is on the same level as hers. She has a better knowledge of the castle's magical field, I imagine she used some kind of enchanted object to enhance…"

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Pete suddenly straightens up, his expression hardening into serious resolve. "Well, if it's a fight these punks want, then that's what they'll get! I don't care how many Keybrats they throw at me, Pete's last great revenge scheme ain't goin' down without a long, hard fight!"

The audience chamber dims visibly, as if all light sources are momentarily shrouded. The shadows respond, Heartless of all kinds rising from any surface. Armored Knights comprise the bulk of the forces, a few Dual Blades there to act as heavy duty weaponry. Small mages fill the air, ready to employ their deadly magic from above. And directly behind the throne platform, all six pieces of a full Guard Armor assemble.

Magica grins at the sight, already pulling in all the magic she can throw. Mortimer finally decides to man (or mouse, as the case may be) up. He flicks a switch concealed in his glove, four mechanical tentacles ripping through the back of his labcoat and pulling him into the air. Pete grabs a pair of huge bombs, one in each hand and both ready to be thrown.

"Bring it!" he declares.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"C'mon!" Azlyn yells, swinging her newly retrieved trusty shield in the air. "Don't tell me I got all psyched up just to be disappointed because you people can't handle a lousy door!"

"This isn't any _normal_ door!" Riku yells right back, firing another large blast of dark fire. "They must be protecting it somehow!"

"Protection?" Sora repeats. Kingdom Key is already in his hand, and for a long moment he just stares at it. When he finally looks up, its with determination his companions haven't seen since the battle with Xemnas. "They can put up whatever barriers they want, it's just another lock. And I was _born_ to unlock things!"

He swings his blade forward, pointing its tip toward the door. Light gathers around it, shooting out in a wrist-wide beam of pure white energy. It hits the door and explodes into a deluge of sparkling particles. It's a lot of power. Too much for the giant door to handle, in fact. Both sides of it fall, breaking free of their hinges with a terrible squeal and falling to land on the audience chamber floor. And the few dozen Heartless that had been standing there.

Azlyn and Telary see the army of Heartless still remaining, all the dark creatures eager for battle and the hearts that will be their reward. They take note of their mortal enemies, geared up for a final confrontation from which they have nothing to lose.

"I don't remember sending you lowlifes an invitation!" the bride roars, steeling herself for a charge.

"Let's show 'em what we do to party crashers in Disney Castle!" Telary screams, rushing forward with his staff held high and Azlyn by his side. The guests follow, all eager to help their friends salvage this day.

Azlyn starts things off, spinning around as she reaches the Heartless's front line. Four Armored Knights are destroyed instantly. Telary comes in behind her, thrusting out his hand and launching a stream of lightning that fries another large group. The smoke hasn't even begun to clear when Riku and Sora jump in, Keyblades swinging.

Mickey sidesteps a blade, then has to flip away from an attack coming from his other side. A third Armored Knight moves in, so he leaps aside. He flies over their heads completely, just in time for a Pearl spell from Minnie to take out all three of the creatures. A few mages swoop down to attack, but the king and queen merely raise their Keyblade and hand, respectively, and combine their power for a Faith spell that shoots out from their bodies in a column of pure white light.

Speaking of Light, Kairi augments her Keyblade swing with some of her internal power, creating a hard light blade that decimates three rows of Armored Knights instead of one. She leaps into the gap left behind, just as Sora slides in to join her. Together, the couple start bashing enemies left and right.

Just a few feet away, Donald clears away a field of Heartless with a widespread Firaga. When the flames are gone, Magica stands waiting. She attacks with bolts of dark magic, but the court wizard is ready for her. Holding out his left hand, he absorbs the energy, taking it through his body and purifying it as he goes. The magic reaches his right arm, and he thrusts it at the witch to send her magic right back at her.

Crossing her arms in an X, Magica barely manages to block the energy. Scowling, she prepares another spell. It's quickly aborted, however, when an absolutely enraged Daisy Duck smashes into her torso, both women going to the ground. Cue the cat fight. Or duck fight. Whatever its proper name, the conflict is brutal. Feathers fly.

Donald gets a little too caught up in watching it, but luckily Goofy and his shield are there to watch his little buddy's back. He plows straight through several Shadows, attempting to slide to a smooth stop. He trips and falls backward, shield flying from his hand. Whether by sheer luck or some kind of oddly specific skill, five Heartless perish from the disc's mad flight.

Azlyn grabs her mentor's shield on its, her own held up to deflect a few fireballs from some Red Nocturnes. She swipes her shield to get the Heartless to clear some distance, then pivots and hurls the second shield to neatly destroy the creatures. Behind her, Telary crushes a dozen Armored Knights with powerful gravity.

Yuffie is the next one to catch Goofy's shield, but she immediately hurls it away towards some Heartless sneaking up on Riku. Grinning at the sight of the silver-haired young man, she flips over to say hello, crashing feetfirst into the chest of a Dual Blade. The Heartless barely staggers, but she uses the opportunity to push off for another flip. Landing in front of Riku, who only barely keeps himself from slashing the ninja on pure reflex, she points out the Heartless currently swinging its blade down at him.

Riku isn't quite confident this is a blow he can block on main strength alone, instead throwing up a Dark Shield to deal with the strike. Given a moment, he cartwheels to the side, bends his knees for momentum, and leaps up to slash the Heartless in its face. Riku actually aims a bit too low, decapitating the creature instead. All the same to him, really. He turns to see Yuffie giving him an impressed, and more than a little turned on, look.

Riku immediately turns back to battle, a convenient way to hide his sudden blush.

Sora and Kairi finish off a pair of Surveillance Drones swooping in, just in time to see Mortimer leaping at them from above. The claws of his mechanical tentacles snap at the couple, who move back from the blows.

"'Fraid we've didn't have the chance to get acquainted earlier!" Mortimer says, his top right tentacle manifesting some kind of gun barrel. It begins spitting out purple bolts of energy, forcing the Keyblade wielders to dodge and deflect. "Name's Mortimer Mouse, world's _smartest_ mouse! My grudge against King Mickey goes back many years, to when I was betrothed to none other than the good Queen Minnie, his current wife. Unfortunately…"

"Dude!" Sora snaps, batting away a laser blast into some Heartless, "it is _so_ too late to start giving me your backstory now."

"Yep," Kairi agrees, holding up a hand to completely absorb an energy beam. A slight glow momentarily surrounds her, and when it fades she feels her strength has grown. "You're pretty much just an obstacle for us to knock down at this point. Embrace it!"

"Huh?" Mortimer pouts. "B-but…" He doesn't get to finish his complaint. A nut shot from a Keyblade will do that to a guy. As he goes down, Mortimer manages to rasp out one last, "Ha-cha-cha…"

Sora and Kairi appreciate the sight for a brief moment before a bomb explodes in the air just a few feet from them. Taken by surprise, the pair fly back several feet from the explosive force. Pete, the bomb's thrower, regards their flight with immense satisfaction. Laughing, he throws another bomb over where Mickey and his wife are fending off some flying Heartless. The explosive manages to roll in close to the couple without either one becoming aware.

Luckily, Oswald the lucky rabbit is watching out for his brother. "MICKEY!" he cries, bounding over the heads of an Armored Knight. He hits the ground running, the king turning in time to see what danger he's being warned of. But Oswald is already too committed to his charge, hopping up to land a flying tackle on his brother. The pair skid a few feet across the floor, barely clearing the bomb's safety radius.

Minnie, who had simply started running after the warning was issued, looks on with wide eyes. Then some Shadows wander by and she gets absorbed in the fight.

"Oswald!" Mickey declares, eyes truly lighting up at his brother for the first time in a long time. "You saved me! Ya saved my life!"

The rabbit shrugs, standing up and brushing himself off. "Yeah, well… What're big brothers for, ya know?"

Mickey notices another, smaller explosive coming for he and his brother. Reacting quickly, he jumps over Oswald's head to bat the bomb away. Looking up, he sees Pete's burly form towering over him.

"What a touching family reunion," the fat cat remarks, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. "Glad I could make it happen. _Not_ so glad ya turned on me, Ears."

"You started it, big boy!" Oswald shoots back, leveling his rapier at the villain. "You lied to me from the start. I was stupid to trust you." He grins, slightly manic. "But now I guess I get to pay you back for some of that, don't I?"

"Sorry, Os," Mickey tells the rabbit with a shake of his head. "I'm afraid this final battle isn't meant for us."

"You're right," the rabbit agrees, sighing. "I'm not happy about it, but you are. This one goes to them."

Pete looks down at the rodent brothers in confused dismay. "Now just what in the sam heck are you two bozos talking about?"

A shield to the chest, and the fireball that follows in its wake, provide an answer. Pete stumbles back, arms flailing as he struggles for balance. When he's finally settled, the fat cat looks up to see Azlyn and Telary standing before him. To say they look upset would be an understatement.

"Uh, hey there kids!" Pete greets he pair with a slow, shaky wave. "Uh, so, about this whole, y'know, wedding thing…"

"Normally I'd take time to list all the different ways I'm gonna kick your ass," Azlyn declares, her voice and expression stone cold. "But I think that today, a demonstration is in order."

"I'm not big into violence," Telary adds, just as ruthless as his bride-to-be. White energy crackles around his clenched fists. "But I think I'll make an exception this time."

Pete looks from one member of the pair to the other, then steels himself for battle. "Alright, kiddos. Bring it on!"

Azlyn _screams_ loud enough to momentarily get even the Heartless's attention, hurtling herself forward with shield drawn back. Pete tosses a bomb, but she merely bats it away with her free hand. The knight lands, swinging her shield for Pete's face. The fat cat tries to move, but it's no use. Large teeth go flying.

He retaliates with a powerful punch, but Azlyn merely ducks beneath the blow. She comes up spinning, knocking her shield into Pete's face from the other direction. Then she brings her knee up into his gut. He goes down, immediately the victim of another face blow. Satisfied, Azlyn pirouettes out of the way just as orbs of pure magical energy impact against Pete's torso. With a howl of pain, he goes flying backwards.

He smashes both thrones to splinters with his landing, shaking the whole platform with the force of his impact. Looking up weakly over his stomach, Pete sees that the couple aren't done yet. They stalk toward him with clear purpose.

Pete turns his head, regarding the rest of the audience chamber. It seems that, despite the large number of Heartless he'd called, there can be no preventing this scheme from joining his collection of defeats. He's out of time, out of options, no way out…

Except, he remembers, the reason this scheme had a chance of success anyway. His last, best weapon that just might salvage at least _some_ of his goals. Emboldened by his sudden idea, Pete rises to his knees. Azlyn and Telary are almost to the platform, so time is of the essence. He practically throws himself forward, reaching for the remains of Minnie's throne. He has to sift through some rubble, but within moments he finds what he's looking for. Not even looking at his approaching opponents, Pete jams his pudgy finger down on a small red button.

The throne platform shakes, sliding to the left. The motion brings Pete closer to Azlyn and Telary, but he doesn't care. Maleficent's minion is already hurling himself the other way. He drops several feet, barely managing to land without significant harm. Marshaling his last strength, Pete limps toward the Cornerstone room.

Azlyn, Telary, Mickey, and Oswald stand at the platform's lip, looking down towards the underground chamber's door.

"Looks like we got him running," Azlyn remarks with a satisfied smirk. "Probably portaling out to go cry to Maleficent as we speak."

"Maybe…" Telary replies, frowning. "Unless he knows something we don't."

"Whaddya mean?" Azlyn asks.

Suddenly, the chamber erupts into a loud, shrill, uninterrupted screaming. Azlyn and Telary whirl to see Heartless everywhere begin to collapse, dissipating into wisps of immaterial darkness. Everyone who was fighting stops, wincing at the harsh sound and all the particles flying everywhere. Mickey yelps, dropping his Keyblade like it's a burning coal. It clatters to the ground and fades from existence.

A wave of pure light erupts out of the underground chamber, brilliantly shining upward to illuminate the entire room in white. Everyone covers their faces, looking away to avoid being blinded. After a moment, the light fades and all returns to normal. Everyone raises a hearty cheer.

Except the king. "Now, wait a minute fellas!" he declares, failing to catch the room's attention. "This is too easy! Let's all just take a minute and…"

A booming, familiar laugh interrupts Mickey's warning and everyone else's merriment. It emanates from the Cornerstone chamber, Azlyn, Telary, Oswald, and Mickey turning to look down at it. Seconds later, a stream of inky black goop comes flying out. It slams into the heroes, sending them all hurtling through the air to land near Sora and Kairi.

The goop retracts, gathering its substance and reforming itself into a large, wraith-like shape. Arms extend to either side, ending in four sharp claws. Its head stretches upward like some grotesque pointed hood, sickly green light emanating from a wicked mouth and two large triangular eyes. Its torso tapers down into a thick tail that swishes as it moves.

"What is that?" Sora asks, horror in his voice as he readies his battle stance.

"Ol' Mortimer and Magica had the right idea," the strange phantom declares in Pete's harsh voice. "But I guess they never _really_ took the time to figure out just what kinda potential this stuff really had."

"Pete?" Mickey gasps, regarding the strange _thing_ before him with confusion and fear. "Is that you?"

"What did you do?" Azlyn demands.

"I took the last option I had left," Pete explains, already rearing up, the substance surrounding him stretching the give him even more height. "Figured if this stuff had its own fighting spirit, I might as well test it out. Gotta say, I'm liking it. Must be how Maleficent feels when she goes full dragon."

"That stuff won't save you!" Oswald warns, holding his sword up.

"You're still outnumbered!" Riku agrees, brandishing his Keyblade.

"You're still going _down_!" Azlyn agrees.

"Maybe so," Pete admits, more and more Blot flowing into his form and increasing his size. "But not before I take as many of you bozos down with me as I can!"

The Blot's "hands" fly out, like an inky black wave descending on the wedding guests standing near the room's back. They're swept away in droves, flying out through the doorway and into the halls. They retract just as quickly, adding substance to the main body. Once he's gathered sufficient mass, Pete slithers towards the remaining heroes with the speed and strength of an angered python.

He knocks into Riku first, sending the silver-haired young man flying off to the right. Reforming, Pete sweeps an elongated limb into Sora and Kairi, his other "arm" smacking Mickey and Oswald into the floor. Retracting the limbs, he towers over Azlyn and Telary, looking down on them through the blot's eyes.

"Now normally this is the part where I'd list all the ways I'm gonna hurt ya," he says, smugly echoing Azlyn's own threat. "But right now I guess I'll just skip straight ahead to layin' the hurt right on ya!"

Pete's Blot-covered fist swings down, Azlyn barely raising her shield in time to block. She skids backwards along the floor, slipping and falling over Sora's prone form. Telary can't waste a moment of concentration to watch his fiancée's slide, calling up a lightning bolt to hopefully give Pete something to think about. The electricity momentarily scrambles the goop's technological components, giving the wizard enough time to flee.

When Pete gains control of himself, the arm goes flying after the wizard again. Luckily Kairi has recovered by now, stepping in front of her brother and hurling a ball of light at the stretching limb. It impacts, giving the Blot a momentary pause. She slashes at the stunned goop, sending several feet of it flying off to the right, separated from the main body. While the Blot reforms its claws, Kairi rushes away before retaliation.

After observing the departed limb droop into inactivity, Telary watches the Blot very carefully. After a moment of observation, he has a potential solution. He starts running towards where Azlyn and Sora are, hurling a few token fireballs to keep Pete off-balance. Telary's nearly off-balance himself, almost spent on magical energy. Hopefully he won't need it for much longer.

"Sora, Riku!" the wizard barks in his most authoritative voice. "Can you keep him busy for a second. I think I have a plan, but…"

He needn't say anything more before the Keyblade wielders are on it. They jump at the Blot, slashing at its form to keep Pete focused away from the bride and groom. Unexpectedly, Oswald is quickly there to join them with his rapier.

"Okay, what's the idea?" Azlyn asks. "And it better not involve anymore mess. This outfit is ruined enough as is."

"I don't think we stand much chance against the Blot," Telary says, talking as fast as he can. "But that's not the problem so much, right? Look at that patch over there, it went completely dead once severed from the main body. Pete's must have taken over full manual control, probably from inside the structure."

"Eugh!" Azlyn exclaims, sticking her tongue out and scrunching up her face at the thought. Once she's over the disgust, she gets her groom's plan. "So we're gonna knock him out of there. But how are we supposed to know where he _is_ in all that goop?"

"He doesn't have an unlimited amount," Telary replies, grinning. "Every time he has to stretch out, the main body's mass goes down."

"So we're gonna split him up, thin out his protection in the main body," Kairi says, nodding thoughtfully. She gives her brother a confident grin. "Good thinking, Tel."

"Sure was," Azlyn agrees, sparing a quick moment to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You focus on the spreading. I'm knocking that asshole out myself!"

The redheaded siblings take off for opposite sides of the room. Sora, Riku, and Oswald are at the limits of what they can do to contain the Blot. Congealing into a snakelike shape, Pete rams the three fighter aside with a single swerve of its body. Riku and Oswald are acrobatic enough to land on their feet, but Sora hits the floor butt first and slides several feet across.

Looking up, Riku sees Telary standing near the left wall, frantically waving to get his attention. Once the wizard is sure Riku's looking, he begins moving his arms in an expansive "come over here" gesture. The silver-haired young man nods in reply, firing off a Dark Fira before making his way over to the redhead.

Oswald is headed for Kairi as well, leaping and bounding as Pete's right arm attempts to sideswipe him again. The left follows Riku, shrinking the torso with every inch it extends. Azlyn rushes the front meanwhile, the Blot using more substance to manifest smaller clawed arms to strike at her. She dodges every swipe, sparks flying around as the Blot's talons scratch thin grooves in the marble floor. Sora stands steady in front, deflecting swipes as they come.

The Blot's main substance, too spread out to maintain is ghoulish appearance, solidifies into a Pete-sized outline in inky black nanomachinary. In places, spots of dark blue and red jumpsuit even poke through. Pete doesn't seem to realizes, too frustrated by his opponents' easy evasions of his attack. The glowing green eyes of his blot covering flash back and forth, gooey mouth locked into a scowl.

Azlyn smirks at the sight, flipping sideways as two sharpened tendrils slide below her. As she begins tumbling left, the bride-to-be pulls back her shield. As soon as her feet are on the ground again, she hurls the disc with all her might.

Its aim is true, and Pete is far too busy with everything going on to notice. Until it's too late, eyes widening as the shield closes the last few inches. It smacks straight into his forehead, tearing through the minimal Blot substance still covering his face. Pete staggers, involuntarily taking several blundering steps backwards. All around him, the once carefully controlled Blot begins to waver, all its limbs and protrusion losing their solidity and melting into goop. He tries to regain control, harden the substance back to a useful consistency. For a moment it appears to be working, the Blot becoming solid once again.

Then Azlyn catches her shield on the rebound, readjusts her aim, and takes her second shot. It comes in just centimeters lower, right between the Blot-empowered fat cat's eyes. Pete cries out in pain, his body convulsing as he collapses to the floor. All around, the Blot instantly loses all coherence and consistency. In the end, after all his scheming and double-crossing, Pete ends up right where he deserves to be: hurting and unconscious amidst a massive pile of disgusting residue.

The wedding guests who had been forced outside during the battle rush in, all of them raising a triumphant cheer to the conquering heroes. Azlyn gives a weak wave, almost collapsing before Sora can hold her up. Seconds later, Telary takes over.

"Well, we stopped him," the wizard wearily says to his bride, giving her just a slight smile. As he looks around at the audience chamber's utter devastation, it's all he can bring himself to give.

"Too bad it was only _after_ he screwed everything up," Azlyn replies, also surveying the carnage with significant melancholy. "It's funny, y'know. I was against the whole big deal mega-wedding thing, and now that it's been busted… I think I might've liked it."

Telary puts his hands on the knight's shoulders, spinning her around so they're facing each other. "It's not ruined. Not really. As long as you and me, ad everyone we love is around us, we can still get married. I don't care _what_ kind of backdrop it happens in front of. As long as I'm with you."

Everyone (barring Riku, Oswald, Leon, Cid, and Donald) lets out an appreciative _aww_ at the lovely sentiment. Then, Kairi clears her throat.

"As lovely as that sounds," the Princess of Heart declares, once she has everyone's attention, "it's hardly necessary." Everyone gives her confused looks, least of all the bride and groom. Kairi just shrugs. "What, you think I wouldn't plan a wedding for _these two_ without a major backup? Daisy, how're things looking at the alternate location?"

"Alternate…?" Sora mutters, clearly lost by all this talk of a backup. He certainly hadn't been informed of this.

"Everything should be good to go," Daisy reports with a cutesy salute. "Disney Town Square is ready for a wedding whenever Azlyn and Telary give the word."

"Seriously?" Azlyn declares, practically breathless. "You planned an entire backup wedding, just in case? What _are_ you?"

Kairi shrugs, giggling happily. She strikes a pose, hands on her hips like some comic book hero. " _I_ am the wedding planner. You're welcome!"

 **Author's Note at the end of next chapter.**


	29. I Do

By the time everything is set for the backup ceremony, the sun is about to set on Mouseburg. It's just long enough for everyone involved in the Wasteland bog debacle to shower and change (luckily Disney Castle dress uniforms are plentiful), for Pete and his cohorts to get settled in a holding cell for later arraignment, and for Kairi to make sure all decorations are to the exact standards she had specified. Several buses are required to shuttle guests out to the location, but thankfully transportation goes smoothly.

The bride stands in her makeshift dressing room, actually just a secondhand clothing store specially outfitted for the occasion. The blinds of the shop's huge front windows and glass doors are lowered and closed to prevent anyone from seeing in.

Azlyn looks in the mirror, hardly believing how quickly she's gone from bedraggled, swamp-traversing, bad guy butt kicking knight to blushing bride. It's almost like none of the day's previous events even happened.

The small bell above the shop's door jingles, startling Azlyn. She looks over her shoulder to see the door open only slightly, Mickey's nose poking into the room. "Uh, you ready in there Azlyn? Everything's all set!"

She gives herself one last glance in the mirror, her new dress uniform a pristine white. Satisfied, she turns to the door. "Yeah, I am."

Mickey slips in, careful not to open the door anymore than necessary. Some light chatter and a few notes from the piano drift into the shop for a moment until he closes it. Dressed in a brand new suit, he beams up at the young woman he's about to escort down the aisle.

"Ya look real beautiful, Azlyn," he says, nodding respectfully. "It's gonna be my pleasure to walk you to your husband."

"I wouldn't want anybody else to do it," she says, kneeling down so she can better hug him. They stay that way for a few long moments, content to share one another's embrace. Azlyn finally ends it, returning to her full height. She bites her lip, looking up as though she can see through the blinds to what's outside.

Feeling Mickey's hand on hers, she looks down at the smiling king. "You're ready," he assures her, tears beginning to pool in his large, expressive eyes. "For anything. I believe in you Azlyn. Who you are, who you were, and who you'll become. I'll never stop being there for you. And neither will your friends. Neither will Telary."

"Well," Azlyn says, reaching out to grab the purple and blue flowers of her bouquet, "if _you_ think so, then I do to." She holds out on hand, Mickey tenderly wrapping his own hand around it. "Now c'mon, let's do this before, I dunno, _Negaduck_ shows up or something."

They walk together to the door, Mickey reaching out to open the blinds and signal for the ceremony to begin. Azlyn can just make out Daisy turning to Riku, sitting at a piano behind the square's large gazebo. He nods, changing the song to a slow, beautiful melody. Kairi and Sora, standing together just outside the shop's doors, march side by side to the altar. The guests look on, standing in front of their seats, arranged semicircular around the gazebo with a wide aisle in the middle.

And in the gazebo itself, Telary suddenly tenses, as if realizing that this is actually happening this very minute. Luckily, by the time Sora and Kairi have made it to the gazebo, he has relaxed. Kairi moves to stand behind Donald, while Sora takes his place just to the left of where Azlyn will stand. The bride unconsciously touches his loaned necklace with her free hand. It feels warm, like the spirit of the Keybearer is within.

Finally, with one last nod from the bride, Mickey opens the shop door and the pair begin to walk.

Azlyn knows that all eyes are on her, all her friends and loved ones happy to witness this moment in her life. She knows how the square looks, white ribbon hung from the gazebo's top to buildings all around it. The flowering bushes flanking the gazebo are white, blue, and light purple, not quite their chosen color scheme but close enough. She knows a white carpet leads up to the alter, can feel it underneath her feet.

But all that is just stuff, minor trivial facts that aren't important at this moment. Right now, all that matters is the way Telary is looking at her. She can tell, just by looking back at his tear-tinted eyes, that he feels just the same way.

She's standing beside him almost before she knows it, too caught up in the look of her love to have given a thought to distance walked. Mickey pats her hand, she leans down to allow him a kiss on the cheek, and then he's walking back to sit by Queen Minnie. She watches him, just for a second, noticing the way he and his wife immediately hold hands. Then she turns back to Telary, their eyes meeting and locking together.

Riku stops playing. The guests sit. It's time.

"Dearly Beloved," Horace Horsecoller declares, smiling at the assembled crowd. "We have gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage…"

"Finally," Sora whispers behind the bride, so quiet that only she hears. It takes some effort to not giggle.

"…Of Azlyn and Telary," Horace finishes. "They are so very glad that you all could be here, even through the unfortunate circumstances earlier. To skip any possible further trouble, they've asked me _not_ to do the 'does anyone object' bit. Apparently that's a little too much like tempting fate for them."

Everyone laughs at that, though most also cast a quick look around just in case. Thankfully, nothing and no one is lurking around anymore.

"I'm sure the bride and groom are real eager to get on with this, so I won't waste a lotta time on all them fancy words," Horace says. "But the bride and groom would like to say some things to each other, and then we'll get on with the rings."

Sora's eyes light up, lifting his palm to show both of the couple's golden bands cupped inside.

"Um, I'm going first," Telary says, a little sheepishly. But when he cuts out everyone else and just focuses on Azlyn, an instant calm comes over him. "Azlyn, I feel like there's never been a time in my life that you haven't been with me. And thank goodness for that. Because I _need_ you beside me, Azlyn, in just the same way I need to breathe air. That sounds kind of dumb, but I really don't care."

The crowd chuckles, except Sora, who's trying his hardest not to cry.

"That's what you do to me, Azlyn. Around you, mu inhibitions can just fall away. You push me further than I ever could go, and help me up when I fall in that pursuit. Even when I think I need to pull you back, it's still farther than I'd ever want to go without you. You're my best friend, and you always have been. And you always will be. I promise you that, with all that I am. With… with all of my heart."

Horace motions to Sora, who takes a second to notice through all his held back tears. The Keybearer barely refrains from literally hopping to the task, instead gingerly handling Telary the ring.

Telary slips the ring onto Azlyn's finger, their eyes locked the entire time. They remain silent for a few moments, until Kairi gently clears her throat.

Azlyn smiles, shocked back into action. But she's still silent for a long moment. She'd contemplated what she was going to say, but it isn't like she has a big long speech ready word for word. She'd just figured that when the time came, she'd know what to say. And wouldn't you know it, she does.

"I love you Telary," she says, fighting off the hitch that threatens to arise in her voice. "You're the best person I know. I love you, Telary. And I don't care that I already said that, because I honestly just want to keep saying it forever. And I will, no matter what. I love you, Telary. There's nothing else left to say."

Sora hands her the other ring, which she tenderly places on Telary's finger. Neither of them are even bothering to try and hold back the tears. It's a sentiment shared by all present.

"Well, wasn't that something?" Horace declares, shaking his head. "Uh, there's some other stuff I guess I should say, but I think we all know what we came here for, am I right? So what the hay, you may now kiss the…"

They don't wait for him to finish.

Applause erupts from the audience, all of them rising to their feet again. Azlyn and Telary don't notice, too wrapped up in each other to care. Just as it should be.

They're returned to reality rather rudely a few seconds later when Sora, unable to contain himself any longer, flings himself forward to wrap both of them in a tight embrace. The crowd laughs, roaring especially loud as Azlyn and Telary give their friend a fond but undeniably exasperated look.

Cute as all that is, Kairi senses it's going on far too long after a few seconds. Rolling her eyes, she reaches out and grabs her boyfriend by his collar. He lets go of the bride and groom, latching on to her instead. They're both crying, and as soon as they sense Riku's presence the pair turn to cling to him, crying into his jacket. The older boy rolls his eyes, secretly grateful that neither of them can see from their current positions that he's got tears in his eyes as well.

Mickey steps up the gazebo steps, shooting his kids a quick grin before turning to the audience. "It is my great pleasure to present to you all, for the very first time, Azlyn and Telary." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "The future king and queen of Disney Castle."

The applause only gets louder.

 **KH-KH-KH**

The relocated reception takes place not far from the square, the recreational ball court retooled into a nearly elegant space. Large outdoor lamps, along with several strings of smaller lights, provide illumination as the sun finishes setting. The tables are larger, each one accommodating more chairs to make better use of the lesser room. The dancing area isn't quite as large as planned for, but there's still more than enough room for anyone who wants to dance. Somehow, Kairi and Daisy had been able to pull together enough people and instruments to form a decently-sized band. With dinner and some speeches out of the way, it's nearly time to take the floor.

"Ten minutes, Sora," Azlyn repeats for the dozenth time, glaring at the Keybearer with her arms crossed over her chest. "Which felt, I should add, like fifty."

"Now c'mon, Az," Telary mildly admonishes his wife. "Sora expressed several lovely sentiments in that speech."

"I really only need _one_ sentiment, Tel," she shoots back, taking a sip of champagne and rolling her eyes. "Heck, take two if you're feeling wordy. Any more than that, and I start to get decidedly _less_ sentimental."

"I still think it was the best one," Riku consoles his younger friend, who smiles back graciously.

"That might just be because you are literally incapable of understanding a word Master Donald says," Kairi points out, sipping on her own flute of bubbly liquid.

"I just have a lot of feelings I needed to express," Sora defends himself, pouting at the bride.

"I think you communicated those feelings better when you attacked us during the big kiss," Azlyn teases.

"Now _that_ was sweet," Riku admits. "Speaking of, would you two hurry up and dance, so we can get into that cake?" The young man rubs his stomach with a fond expression. "I've been dreaming about that thing ever since Sora first described it to me."

"I guess it's about time, huh?" Telary agrees, looking expectantly at Azlyn.

She nods and kisses him on the cheek, but can't resist turning back to Riku with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, we're moving. But just think of that cake as a parting gift, Rik, because the _second_ I become queen, your ass is banished!"

Telary practically drags her away after that remark, muttering something about respecting a ruling mandate. Azlyn follows after him with a smile one her face, hardly hearing a word of the lecture in favor of simply focusing on the way her husband's mouth moves when he speaks.

"That's a whole other thing," Riku tells Sora and Kairi, smiling despite his attempts at sounding harsh.

"I already told 'em," Sora chimes in with mocking seriousness, "they start stepping out of line, I'm the first guy leading the resistance movement."

"Here, here!" The boys tap their glasses together, grinning as they gulp the rest of the liquid down. Kairi just rolls her eyes.

"Alright, everybody!" Azlyn calls from the center of the dance floor, her boisterous voice easily claiming the attention of every guest. "Tel and I are gonna have our first dance now."

"I'd just like to remind everyone that only _one_ of us has any formal training in that particular art," Telary chimes in, smiling sheepishly. "So please, feel free to give in to your natural inclinations to focus solely on my wife. It'll take a lot of the pressure off."

The guests laugh at the quip, and there's even some scattered clapping. Then the band starts to play, a song new to the Mouseburg residents but quite familiar to the guests from Radiant Garden. As _Eyes On Me_ 's piano intro ends, the couple begin their dance.

As Telary had predicted, everyone present is completely enthralled by the couple. Despite what the wizard had claimed, he manages to match his wife step for step. As the first verse goes into the mid-song instrumental interlude, Telary invites any couples who wish to join the newlyweds.

Kairi and Sora are the first on the floor, Donald and Daisy not far behind. Even the king and queen join in after a moment of deliberation. A few other couples take the floor too, each one becoming wrapped up in their own private world.

"This was really amazing, Kairi," Sora whispers to his girlfriend as they move together. "Only you could've pulled something like this off, you know."

She shrugs, blushing at the compliments. "Well, a planner's gotta do what a planner's gotta do. And hey, you're not so bad with last minute rescues yourself. Not on this scale, of course."

He grins, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Of course." A moment of silence, and then, "So, um, are you ready? For, y'know, tonight I mean. Do you still…?"

She responds with her own kiss, deeper and more intimate, their bodies pressing against each other. When she finally pulls back, the redhead just smirks at Sora. "Oh, I _definitely_ still."

The song ends, the couples stopping their dances for a moment to clap politely for the band. Azlyn, at the dance floor's center with Telary at her side, raises her hands again.

"Okay," she announces, smiling. "That's enough of that mushy stuff for now, huh? C'mon boys, lets really hit it!"

The band instantly livens things up, trumpets blaring and piano pounding as the drummer picks up the beat. Azlyn and Telary immediately dance over Sora and Kairi's way, the knight hip-checking her man of honor as Telary takes his sister's hand and prompts her to spin underneath it. After a few seconds of shaking it carefreely, they switch partners.

Nobody really notices that, considering how Goofy chooses that moment to slide backwards onto the floor with surprising coordination. Those not in the know about the captain's funky past watch dumbfounded as he breaks out a series of tried-and-true disco moves. Especially when he does the splits thing.

Things somehow get even stranger when Phineas and Ferb guide out a strange machine, a viewing monitor attached to a long pole and a pair of wheels. The screen lights up, revealing Tron standing against a blank background that starts alternatively pumping out blue, white, and purple light with every beat. In a move that's simultaneously surprising and perfectly expected, the program starts dancing the robot.

Riku watches from close to the head table as the floor fills up, nodding his head along to the beat and not willing to do much else. Absently, he notices that Leon is executing the same maneuver, though the Restoration Committee leader adds his own "flare" by tapping his fingers on the table he's sitting at. Aerith is dancing away from the table, though not without sparing one last frown at her party-averse friend. Cid and LeBlanc are tearing it up, she more than he. Even Merlin is doing some shaking of his torso and wagging his finger to the rhythm.

In fact, the only member of the Radiant Garden contingent he can't see is…

"Well, _there_ you are."

With a considerable amount of dread, Riku turns his head in the unexpected voice's direction. Standing before him, looking him up and down and licking her lips as if he's a potential meal rather than dance partner, is Clarabelle Cow.

"Um, hey," he replies, voice shaking.

"I noticed you didn't have a dance partner," the head housekeeper says, blinking coquettishly. "It just so happens, dear, that I don't either." She leans in closer, voice dropping into a husky purr. "Interesting, is it not?"

Riku opens his mouth, only to realize that he literally has _no response_. He wracks his brain, desperately searching for something to say. Hopefully something that might get him out of this… But in the end, he's just another man in need of a rescue.

"Well, _there_ you are!"

It's the second time he's heard that sentence in less than a minute, and it understandably gets his heart rate spiking even higher than it already was. Riku and Clarabelle turn to focus on the newcomer, finding Yuffie looking back at them with a cocksure grin.

"Been looking all around for you!" the ninja declares, reaching out and clamping her hand around Riku's wrist. "Thought you could get away, huh?"

"Um…" he replies, words failing him once again.

Yuffie doesn't seem to mind, pulling him closer. He stumbles towards her, prompting some feeling in his body once again. "You _promised_ me the night's first dance. I respected your decision not to take on the slow one, but you won't wriggle your way out of this one!"

Clarabelle looks to the silver-haired young man, her lips pursed tight. "Is this true, Riku? You promised her first dance?"

Thankfully, his brain chooses that moment to start working again. "Uh, yeah. I sure did. Promised her to dance. When we were, y'know, spying."

"Sure!" Yuffie agrees. "I said 'Riku, if we get out of this, you're dancing with me. No ifs ands or buts, no siree!' Didn't I say that?"

Riku nods, giving Clarabelle his best apologetic look. "I did, uh, I mean _you_ did. Sorry, Miss Clarabelle. But y'know, a deal's a deal. What have we got, if not our promises?"

"Yes," she agrees, holding her hands up in a nonverbal surrender. "Too bad. I'm sure we would have moved very well together."

Watching her walk away, Riku can't help but feel a little sad. Sure it wasn't a relationship he'd wished to pursue in any way, and it was probably best to let the housekeeper know it right off the bat. Still, he can't help but imagine how he would feel in the face of such rejection.

He's brought out of his reverie by a tug on his hand. Looking to his right, Riku finds himself staring right into Yuffie's wide grin. "Well, it took you a minute," she says with a hint of a chuckle, "but you pulled it together there at the end."

"Yeah," he agrees, dropping her hand and starting to back away. "Look, thanks for the assistance, but you don't have to…"

She doesn't let him get far, hand clamping firmly around his wrist. "Oh please, you aren't getting off that easily. I mean, do you _really_ want to make a liar out of me?"

Riku doesn't respond immediately, just stares at the points where Yuffie is touching him. This is a situation he had contemplated a few times, though without any specific girl in mind. There are a lot of ways this could go, many of them potentially embarrassing in the extreme. But then again, maybe for once in his life it's time for Riku to act like an optimist.

"You know," he says as he begins backing towards the floor, pulling the ninja along with him, "I really don't."

 **KH-KH-KH**

Sora quickly makes his way to Azlyn and Telary, currently in the midst of a conversation with the wizard Merlin.

"Best of luck to the both of you!" Merlin boisterously proclaims, smiling so big his entire beard seems to expand. "And of course the children. Ha, all seven of them!"

For a long moment, the couple just stare at the old man in stunned silence. "Um, thank you," Telary finally manages to stutter out. "That means a lot."

"Think nothing of it dear boy!" the wizard says, waving brightly as he walks back into the throng.

"He was kidding, right?" Azlyn asks her husband, trying hard not to yell. "I mean, he had to be, right? _Right_!"

"Mickey _has_ said he can see the future," Telary admits, grimacing just a bit. After a moment though, he shrugs the thought away. "But I mean, all that temporal magic stuff is so tricky. Probably has no idea what he's talking about!"

"Long as there's one named after me," Sora chimes in brightly. The bride and groom jump noticeably, the Keybearer's presence having gone unnoticed. "Anyway, Mama and Papa, Mickey wants to do the family photo now. Things are winding down anyway."

Indeed, most of the guests have vacated the party premises. It is nearly midnight, after all. The moon hangs high in the sky, full and bright.

Mickey has gathered all the extended family at the cake's display table, though only portions of the pastry's bottom tier remains. The other five layers had gone like hotcakes. Sora alone put away four pieces.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, a nervous-seeming Oswald, and Kairi wait for the trio with eager smiles. Pluto and Riku sit off to the side, the silver-haired young man absentmindedly stroking the royal pooch. Probably thinking about all his dances with Yuffie, which Sora reminds himself to mercilessly dig for details on later.

"Ah, the picture is at last complete!" Mickey declares with bravado. "Okay, Azlyn and Telary get in the middle, Oswald, Goofy and Donald stand to the right, Sora and Kairi on the left…"

"And Riku," Azlyn says almost offhandedly as she gets into position. After a moment of silence, she realizes everyone is looking at her with shocked expressions. When she notices, the bride just shrugs. "Hey, don't make it a big thing, alright? Just get over here and try not to come off _too_ ugly, eh Rik?"

The group arranges themselves as ordered, Mickey and Minnie taking their places in front of their children. It's a nice sight, all these people who under ordinary circumstances might have all ended up as complete strangers, separated by the vast ocean between worlds. But despite, and in many ways _because of_ , every strange and terrifying and wonderful that has happened in the course of their lives, here they are at this moment, standing together like the family they have become.

Because that's the thing about life, any life: whether you want it to or not, it keeps going on. Oftentimes it's best to just allow it to take you where it will.

"Oh, now this is just lovely!" the photographer, a short turtle with a ludicrously thick accent exclaims. He reaches for the activation button, slow and steady. "Okay, everybody smile, picture on three! One…"

"Wait a second. _Pluto_ , what're you…?"

"Two…"

"Stupid mutt. I swear, if you ruin this picture…!"

" _Bark, bark!_ "

"Oh, dear…"

"THREE!"

 **Well, that's that I suppose. My God, I can't believe I've actually finished writing Azlyn and Telary's wedding. I've had this thing mapped out entirely in my mind for years now, and finally I get to share it with all of you. So glad to have been able to.**

 **Life Goes On is pretty much done then, minus the setup epilogue, and just in time for me to frantically scramble at a few chapters for Keys to the Kingdom III before the real KH III comes out in a week. I'm looking forward to the game of course, but I also can't help but feel like its release is acting as some sort of deadline... Oh well, what can I do but keep on trucking.**

 **Shoutouts to goddragonking and Bezerker21 for reviewing the last (well, actually the before-last) chapter. I really do love hearing from the readers, and I definitely don't need anything more than a quick expression of appreciation. See you next time, for a bunch of weird and cryptic stuff that hopefully serves to intrigue!**


	30. Dreams and Darkness

Alone in a small cell in Disney Castle, Pete contemplates how it all went so wrong.

Things had been going so well, all of his careful planning coming together. The Cornerstone useless, his hated enemy demoralized and banished, an army of Heartless at his command… And still everything fell apart, just as it always seems to. Even small victories seem to hover just out of reach, unattainable. Not even the power of the Blot, awesome as it was, could save him.

Or, could it?

And idea hits the fat cat like a freight train, sending his hands frantically searching every nook and cranny of his jumpsuit. The bozos hadn't taken it off him, probably simply because there are no prison uniforms his size. This time, the boat boy king and his cronies are the ones whose oversight will come at dear cost.

Finally, searching beneath the seam of his breast pocket, Pete finds what he's looking for. Checking to make sure no one is watching, he runs his finger underneath. Black goop collects on his gloved finger, not much more than can cover the digit. But perhaps enough…

"Magica!" he hisses to the woman across the hall and two cells over. "Magica, c'mere!"

"What is it?" the witch demands, her face poking out of the bars to regard the fat cat with a fiery glare. Her hair is still in disarray from her cat fight, several feather ruffled and a few even missing entirely. In short, she does not appear to be a woman one should mess with.

"I need a spell," Pete answers, checking again to make sure no guards are listening in. "Just a little one!"

"Well, a 'little on' is all you're going to get," Magica replies, angrily huffing. "They have some kind of dampener set up. It can't contain all my power of course, but I'm not going to be blowing any walls down."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mortimer whines from his own cell, sticking his head out into the hall. "You're leaving me out on purpose!"

"No duh!" Pete calls, turning his head to sneer at the tall mouse. "Some big help you were, going down with one hit from the Keybrat! And _don't_ go bringing up making the Blot again. That stuff didn't do me no good neither!"

"It was your own fault!" he argues, narrowing his eyes. "You let them trick your tiny pea brain. If _I_ had my hands on a fully realized Blot…"

"Would you two knock it off!" Magica screeches, interrupting the argument and drawing attention back to her. "Can't even hear myself think!" Once everything's sufficiently quiet, she turns back to Pete. "Now, what is it that you want me to do?"

"I got a little piece o' the Blot I managed to save," Pete explains, carefully sliding his hand out of the cell bars. "Thought maybe you could work some mojo on it, get it growin'!"

Magica considers the idea for a moment, her beak pursed. "Perhaps. Hold it out, close to me as you can. Can't promise anything, but…" Holding her hand, the witch gathers what power she can. It appears around the outstretched limb as a faint green glow, remarkably similar to the Cornerstone's aura. The glow becomes a finger-thin beam that stretches across the hall, enveloping Pete's finger in its light. Magica grunts, struggling to hold the power there.

Slowly, the tiny bit of Blot on Pete's finger begins to grow, the nanomachinary converted the magical energy into mass. It continues for several second, until the glob is just large enough to cover Pete's entire hand.

But it's all too much for Magica. With a weak grunt of pain and frustration, she's forced to finish her spell. Any longer could have repercussions for her well-being. The witch falls back to the floor, groaning at her growing headache.

Pete examines his hand, feeling the strength the black substance lends to him. It appears none of the Blot's artificial intelligence survived, but still it may prove a useful tool. Somehow. All he needs is to wait for the right moment.

 **KH-KH-KH**

"Do you really think the task worth its risk, my lady?" Gilgamesh asks, frowning at the image of Pete in Maleficent's scrying pool. "The fool thought he could succeed without your aid, and look where it got him. Certainly it is no loss to leave him to his fate?"

"Perhaps not," the warrior's mistress replies, observing the pool with her usual imperious inscrutability. "He has, after all, failed to live up to my plans time and again." She pauses, thoughtful for a moment. "Though his plan _was_ intriguing. Were it not for the betrayal of the king's brother, he may have even succeeded. And he has served my designs loyally, if nothing else." Another pause. "Loyalty to me, personally."

"My lady?" Gilgamesh asks again, unsure of just which side of the debate Maleficent is falling on. "If you wish, I will leave immediately. Surely time is a factor in this operation."

She turns to him, momentarily looking surprised that he even spoke. Then she quickly regains her composed mask, cool and aloof. "Go, then. Deliver him again to me. By then I shall have devised an appropriate punishment."

Gilgamesh inclines his head in acknowledgment, giving Maleficent one last puzzled look before departing the room. She watches him go, sensing his disposition but not concerning herself with it. The important thing is that the warrior did as he was told. He may be without Pete's sense of personal devotion, but at least he can be commanded.

Once her minion is gone off on his errand, she turns to the other figures who have joined her for this conference. They all stand spread apart, eyeing each other warily. With a gathering of individuals as twisted as they, it's a wise policy to show a healthy fear.

"The time draws near," Maleficent announces, looking over each of her allies in turn. "Soon our campaign against the Realm of Light shall begin in earnest. All has come into alignment, and not even the Keybearer can hope to stop us."

"Uh, you can _bet_ he doesn't!" agrees one man, a black cape swishing dramatically behind him. His tall tower of red hair sways atop his head. "This kid may think he's a hotshot, but I know from experience that most so-called 'heroes' are nothing but _zeroes_!"

"Nothing but a harmless little flea," adds a woman, impossibly skinny and incredibly wrinkled. She chuckles, petting her fluffy purple tail in anticipation. "In fact, why not just turn him _into_ a flea? I know I have just the potion!"

"If we're gonna do that 'put him in a box in a box' thing, I guess I'll have to pick up some stamps," the burly man standing beside her says in a slow, smooth voice. "No problem, I need to go to the market anyway. It's spinach puff night!"

"He is only just another foolish, worthless human," remarks a red-haired woman with scaly skin, wings folded around her body in a makeshift cloak. "I will be glad to eliminate him with all the rest."

"How vicious," compliments another member of the conspiracy. He examines his brown-furred paw, a grin on his muzzle showing sharp teeth. "You have a fire not even the lionesses of my pride show anymore within you. Rest assured, if the boy makes it to my world, he had best be prepared to become prey. I'll deal with him as easily as I did my brother."

"The boy will pose no threat to me, either," agrees the cabal's last member, a young man swathed in dark blue robes. The brown gauntlet on his hand glows briefly with power. "Perhaps I'll add him to my collection of Mamluks. Along with his old friend Aladdin."

"I would not underestimate the boy, were I you," Maleficent warns the group. "As unseemly as he may appear, the Keybearer is a potent adversary indeed. But working as one, surely we shall all bring about his downfall. And with his blade removed from play, the rest of this universe shall certainly fall as well."

The others voice their agreement, smug satisfaction echoing from every corner of the chamber. The jade-skinned witch lets them all have their confidence, their belief in themselves and their own abilities and cunning. As for Maleficent, she feels perfectly content putting her faith in a higher power.

"Higher" being a metaphoric term, of course.

 **KH-KH-KH**

She hears the door to the conference room slide open, but she doesn't look up to see who has entered the room. She knows exactly who's come to see her, just as she knows that any security cameras installed in the room are currently filming an empty table. They've had to be careful in the extreme, for a long time now. Hopefully, that won't soon be the case.

"I assume you've heard that everything's official now," a male voice says, his rich, smoothly accented voice quite conveying pleasure. "You've been cleared of any and all charges that you were somehow complicit in Vinzer Deiling's dictatorial schemes, and allowed to keep your rank and privileges." A pause, and then, smugly, "The _polite_ thing to say here would be 'you're welcome'."

Colonel Jihl Nabaat finally turns to face the man, a sour expression on her face. The guy may be some kind of mastermind, a bastard of truly epic proportions, and her technical "superior", but that doesn't make him any less annoying.

"I never doubted it," she replies, casually pushing her glasses up higher onto the bridge of her nose. "Just like _you_ never doubted that I could plant that video in the servers. I only continue to aid in this scheme because I think it might put Bright Oasis in the position it should have occupied for years now. Were I to end up falling from grace, you can rest assured I would've taken others down along with me."

The man rolls his eyes, casually brushing red-purple hair off his forehead. "Yes, dear, I'm sure you would have. But rest assured, that's only one reason I've elected to elicit your aid in my grand design. Your devotion to this city stands comparable to mine, and your utter ruthlessness insures you take no half-measures. Not even the man who put you where you are today was safe from your ambition."

"Well, don't think I didn't feel bad about it," Jihl says tonelessly, though the upward quirk of her mouth suggests otherwise. "Oh, I almost forgot that congratulations are in order for you as well, Mr. Chancellor."

The man shrugs, waving away the praise with feigned modesty. "I was simply a man in the right place and time to help better my beloved city. You should have _heard_ the things they said when I espoused all the ways the resistance's bravery exceeded my own. For a moment I myself started thinking I was a hero."

Colonel Nabaat allows her smile to come out in full force. "Now now, we _both_ know that isn't true, Ardyn."

The newly appointed Bright Oasis Chancellor of Civilian Affairs smile back at her. "Yes, I suppose we do. A necessary deception, I fear. Heroism may win the day in the now, but it's a rather woefully inadequate proposition in the long term. And so, it falls to the people like us to see that heroes rise and fall on a… proper schedule."

"It still irks me," Jihl Nabaat, clenching her fists so tight the leather of her gloves squeaks, "to see that hapless buffoon elected president by those morons. To have that man even _thinking_ he wields any more power than the head of the local PTA is an affront to leadership itself. Part of me wishes we could have just leaked Radiant Garden. The people still would have demanded action, and I wouldn't have to pretend to take orders from that, that…"

"Be calm, Colonel," Ardyn assures his minion, though she fancies herself a partner. "Fear is a potent force, yes. But it tends to lose said potency once one is allowed to face that fear's object. All the scaremongering in the world couldn't have stirred the populace to follow Vinzer Deiling into a war, one where the opponent was not faceless monsters but people just like them."

Looking up, Jihl can see the slightest hint of _something_ in Ardyn's eyes. She doesn't look long. Not even she has that much resolve.

"No, a man they fear could not spur Bright Oasis to the heights we must have them achieve. But a man they respect, someone the people _love…_ Well, I imagine there would be nothing they could not do to avenge him. So worry not, Colonel. In a month's time, the only bowing you'll be doing to Laguna Loire is at his grave. And what a lovely memorial we'll give him, in the ashes of Radiant Garden."

 **KH-KH-KH**

"It has been long enough," the female says. She stands at the shore's edge, staring out over the dark water. "My strength has returned, and soon yours will as well. The boy is out there, the one with the Key. I'm sure you can sense him just as well as I can."

Her companion nods his armored head, rising to his feet with the aid of a nearby boulder. It still pains him just to do that much, but considering the many months where he could barely speak, it's progress. His companion watches him, inscrutable behind her helmet's black visor and yet somehow conveying concern.

"I agree," he says, slipping his weight off the helpful boulder to stand under his own power. "And I do sense it. But he is not alone. The power has been passed on, and it surrounds him constantly. I fear you aren't yet ready to face it under those circumstances."

The female nods, brisk and abrupt. Like even that small human gesture is clumsy to her. "The Keyblade cannot stay among allies forever. Eventually the wielder will find himself alone. That is when I will strike. Perhaps the corruption hasn't taken hold, but the chance cannot be taken. Even if I have to chase him to the edge of the universe, I will ensure that the Keyblade will never bring another world to ruin. Or another soul."

 **KH-KH-KH**

 _The hidden cave is quiet, only the sounds of crashing waves outside and gently blowing wind within interrupting Sora's perfect peace. And in truth, those calm and familiar sounds only add to it. He sits back against the wall, his head turned to admire the drawing of he and Kairi exchanging paopu fruit. It's a nice thing to look upon, though Sora rarely finds himself in here anymore. Rotating his gaze more, he looks upon the innocuous door that hides Destiny Island's heart._

 _The Keybearer sits up straighter, suddenly worried. He_ did _remember to seal the Keyhole upon his return, didn't he? He must have, something so important could not possibly have slipped his mind. Still, just in case, he decides to attempt it once more._

 _He rises, moving to stand and stare the door down straight-on. Closing his eyes and holding up his hand, Sora reaches for the Keyblade. The familiar sound of its appearance fills his ears a heartbeat later. But he can't feel the weapon in his hand, and the sound had actually come from behind…_

 _Sora whirls, gasping as he comes face-to-face with someone. It's a young man, perhaps around his own age, dressed in a simple blue tunic and black trousers. His hair, a silvery color perhaps two shades darker than Riku's, falls down over his shoulders. His eyes are brown, though strangely flecked with some other, brighter color._

 _In his hand, he holds Kingdom Key._

 _Sora stays frozen, unsure of what to do next. Who is this person, and is he friend or foe? Why is he holding the Keyblade, and just how would Sora get it back if he wanted too._

 _But the stranger just smiles, the corner of his mouth tipping slightly upward. "Here," he says in a pleasant voice. But something dark lurks beneath, a deeper sound. "Allow me."_

 _The Keyblade rises, power gathering at its tip. But what emerges is not the weapon's usual thin beam of light. Instead, pure darkness spews out in a fetid stream of corrupt power._

Sora jolts awake, heart hammering in his chest. It's dark, and he can only make out the vaguest outline of the Disney Castle bedroom he's staying in. All is quiet, except for the sounds of soft breathing beside him.

He looks to the right, calming somewhat at the sight of Kairi's back gently rising and falling with her breath. The Keybearer reaches out to her, rubbing his hand against the soft skin of her shoulder. Beyond a small, mildly pleasant sounding murmur, she does not reply. Still, touching his girlfriend serves as instant stress relief.

But even with that comfort, he can't get the dream out of his head. Who was that, and why did he wield the Keyblade so confidently? What was wrong why his voice? How did that darkness come out.

Sora tries to lay back, tell himself it was just a silly dream. That it means nothing. Unfortunately, he just can't allow himself believe it. But by staying calm and scooting closer to Kairi, the Keybearer manages to get back to sleep.

 **KH-KH-KH**

Deep in the darkness, a place no light has ever been seen, and never will be, _it_ sleeps too. It dreams as well. But not for much longer. And when it finally awakens… That's when the Realm of Light's nightmares will truly begin.

 **Well, there it is. Life Goes On has finally finished after more than a year. I'm honestly kind of frustrated it took so long to get this done, considering it's less than a week until KH III. But there are other things you have to do in life besides write fanfiction, and this was possibly the greatest test of my creativity and maybe my most personal project ever. At least until the next one.**

 **I'd like to say thank you here, for everyone who read and enjoyed and followed and favorited this story as I wrote it, sticking with me as I veered ever farther from canon. An especially big thanks to everyone who reviewed. On that note, shout out to Nightwing2013 for his great review of the last chapter. It really was the reaction I was going for.**

 **I hope everyone reading this series will continue to enjoy it when the next installment, Kingdom Hearts: Keys to the Kingdom III comes out soon. Thank you again, I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
